


We Kiss and the Flames Get Higher

by anyrei, mugglerock



Series: Domination and Submission: A Love Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Love Story Between Three People, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Analingus, And Inias Loves Sex, And You Have No Idea How Excited I am for the Next Tag, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Astroglide Makes an Appearance, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breathplay, Castiel Doesn’t But He Loves Dean, Castiel is Pansexual, Castiel/Inias/Dean/Meg Foursome, Cock Warming, Comedy, Cop Inias, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean is Openly Bisexual, Dean/Ambriel/Hannah, Dean’s References are Pure Gold, Depression, Dirty Talk, Doctor Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Inias, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Prep, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Excessive Use of Pop Culture References, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Felching, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Inias Doesn’t Have Time for Your Sexual Orientations, Just a Fuck Ton of Porn, M/M, Married Couple, Miscommunication is the Real Villain Here, Multi, Not The Main Pairings Outside of Roleplay, OT3, Oh God Yes, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Panty Kink, Past Rape/Non-con, Phone Sex, Poly Play, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Serious Foray Into Castiel’s Past Trauma, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Dean Winchester, Subdrop, Suicidal Thoughts, Switch Castiel, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Inias, Topdrop, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, and away we go, sex therapy, thrupple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 185,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: What happens if you take the cinematic romcom trope and apply it to three people?Well, in order to find out, we present: Boy marries boy at the end of the previous story. Through unforeseen circumstances, boy and boy invite a third boy to stay with them in their home and in their bed. Boys, at no fault of their own, end up following the recipe for a romcom. Boys end up in the non-traditional love story you never knew you always wanted.





	1. 3-Way (The Golden Rule)

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie here: First off: this fic is finished. We're posting each chapter as it's edited. We're hoping to post a chapter a week roughly (Frankie is in the middle of moving states so there might be a slight delay for a couple of the chapters), but it is finished and we will give regular updates!
> 
> Secondly and more importantly, we're starting posting this in honor of miss anyrei's birthday today! Wish her a happy happy birthday, bitches!! <3<3
> 
> Author’s Notes: The long awaited sequel! Coming out almost a year after we posted the first fic of our little D&S series. And just like most sequels, everything was amped the hell up. The sex, the BDSM, and the hardcore emotional shit. That shit was all cranked to 11 in this fic. We are not gonna go easy on you guys. So, without further ado, please read the following warnings:
> 
>  **WARNING ONE:** This is an OT3 love story. If you did not dig the threesome scene from Playing with Fire, if you can’t stand the thought of Cas or Dean being with someone else too, this story is **not** for you. Turn around and sit this one out. Seriously. 
> 
> **Warning Two:** This fic has so much smut. Like... probably too much (GASP too much smut! There’s no such thing)! Well, we definitely played jump rope with that fucking line. The sheer amount of sex scenes and exploration of BDSM makes both Playing with Fire and In a Mirror, Darkly look like G-rated Disney fics. For reals. So much sex. But if that's what you came here for? Then you definitely came to the right place!
> 
>  **Warning Three:** We anticipate this coming up in comments, because it did in PWF: cheating/infidelity is NOT and will not be a tag for this fic, even though the characters sleep with other people. They are polyamorous and that means none of this is cheating for them. So if that isn’t your cup of tea, that’s fine, but please don’t come at us about improper tagging. In case you can’t tell, our tags are extensive, so if it’s not there, it’s cuz it’s not applicable.
> 
> Anyway, if the warnings and tags have not frightened you off, we hope you enjoy the sequel to our 2017 DCBB: [Playing with Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352254/chapters/28096362)! <3<3
> 
> P.S. Feel free to follow us on our joint [tumblr](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)!

**Chapter 1 - 3-Way (The Golden Rule)**

 

When Dean slammed his hand down – three fives and two sevens – he smirked triumphantly. “Read ‘em and weep…” Moving to grab the pot, which was a combination of candy, a couple bucks worth of loose change, punch cards for the best pizza place in Chicago, and what appeared to be a pair of ratty old earbuds; he was halted by Charlie’s hand.

 

She quirked her brow as she laid down a flush. “Read ‘em and weep? Really, Dean? Are we in 1940’s Vegas?”

 

Dean poked his tongue out at her. Benny groaned, throwing his cards down, clearly beaten by both of them. Jo – a probie that had transferred to their station from the west side – folded her arms over her chest with a smile. “Glad I folded.”

 

Charlie pressed her belly onto the table as she gleefully claimed her winnings. She was six months and only just starting to show. That’s when the alarms went off and Dean hopped off of his chair.

 

The game now forgotten, the four of them darted out of the dayroom to grab their turnout gear from their lockers, shrugging it on as they ran to the apparatus. Dispatch shot the details to Jo’s pager and she smiled as she showed Dean. They grinned at each other. An actual fire. They hadn’t had a stretch since she started a couple of weeks ago. 

 

“Time to show us what you got, Probie.”

 

Charlie groaned. “I hate that term.”

 

Dean shrugged. “I don’t make the rules. It’s what we call rookies.”

 

They didn’t staff a chauffeur that day, so Benny hopped behind the wheel of the apparatus, grinning back at them as he started the engine and turned on the sirens. They peeled out of their station while Dean and Jo started getting the pipe ready, starting a cross-lay. The stretch was at an apartment building, so there was no telling how bad it could be.

 

Thankfully it was the middle of the day, which hopefully meant most people were at work. When they pulled up to the building, Dean could see the smoke billowing out from some of the top windows, but they couldn’t see flames. Hopefully that meant it was a compartment fire.

 

The ladder company from a few blocks over was already extricating people from the fire escapes. They pulled up next to the plug and Charlie and Jo got to manning the pipe. Benny and Dean grabbed their equipment and darted in through the entrance of the building, since they were the truck company and had to clear out the building and make sure there weren’t any people trapped. 

 

It was one of the smaller buildings, which meant there were only twenty total apartments in the building. Benny and Dean were able to clear it in under an hour, the ladder company having successfully rescued the six residents who were present.

 

Dean had called it. The fire was boxed in one apartment. Jo and Charlie managed to douse the flames and extinguish the fire, but the place was toast. Sucks to be the person who lived in 17F. Once they cleared it as safe for the marshall and cleanup crew to go through the place  –  find the starting point and rule out arson  –  they made their way back to the girls.

 

He almost collided with a form that tried to dart inside. Dean drew back, but held the guy at bay. “Whoa, buddy. You can’t go–” His words failed when familiar blue eyes met his. “Shit! Inias, what are you doing here?”

 

Inias looked genuinely relieved to see Dean. “This is my building. What happened?”

 

Dean shrugged as he looked up to the top floor. “Don’t know yet. Just cleared it for the eggheads to do their CSI, forensic shit. Your landlord should be in touch with you about getting you a motel room for the next few nights…” He shook his head at himself. “The hell am I saying? Wanna crash at our place for a few days?”

 

The guy smiled  –  despite the shit news he just received  –  and nodded. “Thanks. Uh, do you know if my place got any damage?”

 

“Which apartment was yours?”

 

“Seventeen-F.”

 

_ Well, shit.  _ Dean clapped a comforting hand on Inias's shoulder and sighed. “Fuck, man. Hate to break it to ya’ like this, but, uh… You might be staying with me and Cas for a hot minute.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Two months. Which included the best honeymoon ever  –  that basically consisted of sex, beach, and sex on the beach (both the drink and actual activity). Cas grinned down at the photo in his hand, his favorite; they had taken it in front of their hawaiian beach house. He was enjoying his stroll down memory lane while the chicken  –  for their dinner tonight  –  sizzled in the pan next to him. It still felt surreal. He was so incredibly happy.

 

He heard the familiar jingle of keys as Dean opened the front door, followed shortly by a, “Honey! I’m home! And I brought another stray!”

 

“Did you save another cat?” Cas asked, turning the heat down so he could greet Dean. Experience had proven it was a good idea to lower the heat of the stove when he was about to kiss his husband.

 

He heard some rustling as Dean came into the kitchen and said, “Uh, not quite…”

 

“Well, I could purr if you really want me to.”

 

Cas spun around, surprised to see Inias, who looked like he had been through hell. “Hey, what happened?” He immediately went into doctor mode, walking up to Inias before he caressed the side of his cheek. “Is that ash in your hair?”

 

Inias shrugged, grasping Cas by his wrist and keeping his hand at his cheek. “Yeah, my place is kinda extra crispy right now.”

 

Dean clapped a hand on Inias's shoulder and pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek. “I told him he could stay with us until he gets on his feet.” Even though it wasn’t a question, Dean’s tone sounded as though he were checking if that was okay with Cas.

 

“Yes, of course. Um, what happened? Did anyone get hurt?” Cas was still trying to process.

 

Dean shook his head and moved to hang his jacket over the back of one of their dining chairs. “No, thankfully. And the fire was isolated to Inias's place. I didn’t shower at the station, just brought him back here. I’m gonna grab one now, okay?”

 

Cas nodded, looking back to Inias. “Do you know what caused the fire?”

 

Inias shook his head. “Nah. They’re doing the investigation right now. I’ll see if I can persuade someone to give me the file on it tomorrow.”

 

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Cas’s lips and pat Inias's shoulder in comfort before he left for the bedroom. 

 

Inias moved to lean against the counter, a soft smile on his face. He chuckled and asked, “So? How’s married life?”

 

Cas couldn’t help but smile. “Amazing. Sorry I dropped off the grid for a while. It’s just…” He shook his head, still smiling widely. “I’m really happy right now.”

 

“Told ya’ this was gonna be the guy that got you. I'm happy for both of you. And thanks, by the way. I'll try to be out of your guys’s hair within the week.”

 

“You’re not intruding, Inias.” Cas walked up to him, pulling him in for a hug. “Our home is yours as long as you need it.”

 

Inias wrapped his arms around Cas and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You two are the best, but technically you're still in your honeymoon period.”

 

Cas chuckled. “I think Dean and I will always be in our honeymoon period, but that doesn’t mean we’re not incredibly happy having you here. Even if the circumstances suck.”

 

“And not in the fun way…” He let out a mirthless chuckle and drew back. Inias then slid his finger tenderly over Cas’s cheek. “Marriage looks good on you, kid.”

 

Cas didn't know why that made his heart stumble. He looked away with a shy smile, his fingers holding Inias's shirt tight. "Thanks. It feels pretty good too." 

 

That was met with a gentle nod before Inias looked over at the stove. “What are you making?”

 

Cas slid his hand to the back of Inias's neck, lightly scratching over it. "Chicken piccata with vegetables. Hope you're hungry. I always make too much."

 

“Oh, I'm definitely hungry,” he leered, eyes raking over Cas.

 

Cas smirked at Inias, realizing in that moment how much he had missed having him around. "Why do I get the impression you're not talking about the food?"

 

He cupped Cas’s face in both hands and leaned in close, lips ghosting the shell of his ear. Inias’s voice was deep and husky as he whispered, “I definitely am.  _ Love  _ chicken piccata.”

 

"Damn." Cas chuckled. "And here I thought you were just interested in getting a taste of me."

 

Inias drew back, eyebrow quirked. “Are you still on the menu?”

 

"Depends. Are you going to be my sub?" Cas batted his eyelashes at him.

 

“Oh, baby. You wish.” 

 

Cas kissed Inias's cheek before he turned around to take care of the food again. “A guy can dream.”

 

A familiar meow drew both of their attention. Inias chuckled and scooped Clairebear up. “What’s new, pussycat?” She simply curled into his elbow and started purring. “You know it's funny, I don't really like cats, but she's slowly warming me up to them.”

 

Cas chuckled and stirred the vegetables. “She’s very good at making people fall in love with her.”

 

Inias tickled her chin and scrunched his nose at her. “Wonder where she gets that from, ain’t that right?” he cooed at her in baby-talk. Which was kind of strange to see, considering in the time Cas had known him, he’d never once heard the man baby-talk anything. Not even an actual baby.

 

He leaned over to kiss Inias's cheek, whispering, “She already has her claws in your heart. You’re aware that you can never leave now, right?”

 

“Or I’ll just have to take her with me when I leave. Right, baby? You wanna come home with uncle Nias?” he cooed as he nudged his nose against her head.

 

“Why does everyone want to steal our cat?” Cas let out an exaggerated huff, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“‘Cause she’s the prettiest cat in all existence,” Dean called out as he walked back into the kitchen, clad only in boxer-briefs, a wife-beater, and in the process of towel drying his hair.

 

“That’s true.” Cas nodded, smiling at Dean as he licked over his suddenly too dry lips. “And we lost Inias to her charms.”

 

Inias nodded, now moving her from one arm to the other. “I mean, being a cop, I wouldn’t  _ steal  _ her. I’d find a way to dub you both as unfit parents then legally remove her from the home.”

 

Dean flicked Inias's ear and moved by him to the fridge. “Anyone want a beer?”

 

“Could definitely use one,” Inias murmured.

 

Cas wrapped his arm around Inias's shoulder, carding his fingers through his hair. "I can't imagine how you must feel right now."

 

He shrugged, putting Clairebear back on the ground and gratefully taking the beer from Dean. “I mean, could have been worse, right? People could have gotten hurt. I’ve got the place insured. Just kind of sucks that there’s no way to insure the things that actually matter to me. Like the ugly ass picture frame my niece made me out of popsicle sticks…” Inias sighed and took a sip of his beer. “The Chuck Norris bobblehead you got me. It’s kind of funny, isn’t it? The shit that actually means anything to you is pretty much worthless to the rest of the world.”

 

Cas pulled him into a tight hug. There were no words that would really be a comfort, so Cas tried a promise. He leaned back and cupped Inias's cheek. “We’ll make new memories, new moments worth your mantelpiece.”

 

Inias leaned into the touch and gave him a grateful smile. “I'm sure Ashley will be psyched to make me a new ugly frame.” 

 

“And I'm sure we can find you a bobblehead of another over appreciated supposed action star,” Dean teased, winking at both of them.

 

Inias gave Cas a pointed look. “You can still divorce him.”

 

“I'm a responsible, married man now and that means I have to deal with watching rom-coms and having a husband who doesn't care about being thrown out of the, ‘Men’s Club,’ for being a blasphemous heathen.” Cas shrugged and gave Dean a sugary sweet smile. “Love you, babe.”

 

Dean shrugged it off. “To quote my favorite  _ Shameless  _ character, ‘likin’ what I like don’t make  _ me  _ a bitch.’”

 

Inias chuckled. “You two are gross.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

After a damn good dinner, Inias used the guest bathroom to take a shower. It had been one hell of a day. He was finally starting to get somewhere with his arson case and to come home to find all of the notes and shit he had were probably gone in a fire; the irony wasn’t lost on him. The cop in him,  _ of course,  _ questioned if it might be connected. Maybe he was getting too close, but until he saw the report from the investigator, there was no way of knowing for sure.

 

Dean had really done him a solid, offering to let him stay with him and Cas. There was still that weird tension between them, especially since Dean figured out that Inias's feelings for Cas weren’t all that platonic. Despite all of that, the guy had still been cool with everything. That was why he fessed up to him after that day in the park. 

 

While they’d all agreed to... hell, whatever it was between them, they’d always participated in scenes  _ together.  _ That day Cas had been so overwhelmed with lust at seeing Inias in his uniform, he’d basically tackled him. And Inias was never one to turn down Cas. They’d both felt a little guilty after it, but when he’d pulled Dean aside and told him; the guy was more than cool with it. 

 

In fact, Dean had laughed it off and simply told him to text him a pic of it next time. But since they’d gotten married, Inias just assumed that their  –  he was loath to call it a relationship  –  would come to its inevitable end. Which  –  after a couple months of no invites  –  he assumed was the case. Thankfully, they were both amazing enough to offer their home to him while he sorted his life out.

 

And even though Cas said it was fine for him to stay as long as he needed, he really didn’t want to overstay his welcome. 

 

When he stepped under the hot spray of water, he groaned in appreciation. Hell, temporarily living with them, maybe he could convince Cas to give him a massage every now and then. Without even thinking about it, he gripped his slowly hardening erection. The moment between him and Cas in the kitchen had, of course, sent his mind down a dark and dirty alleyway. Recalling their moments of intimacy together, wishing for more.

 

While his attraction to Cas had a lot of physical aspects to it, he did genuinely love the guy. In fact, he remembered the exact moment he fell in love with Castiel. And it wasn’t during one of their shared scenes. No. It had been when his partner got shot several years back.

 

They’d been on a pretty standard call for a B&E on the south side, ready to just do the bullshit paperwork with the security company. They hadn’t anticipated the perp to still be there. Zeke got plugged in the abdomen. Inias had managed to take the kid out without killing him, but had to go back to the station with the perp. After all the paperwork bullshit and booking, he’d changed his clothes and got on the L to Mercy. Cas had ended up on call that night, so he made some visitation exceptions and let him in to see Zeke.

 

He was on Cas’s floor, which meant he would live. But the reality of everything, the possibility of losing his partner on the job… It had been all so scary. Hell, Zeke transferred off the beat because of it.

 

Cas had brought him into his office to give him privacy and Inias just broke down. Cas never once left him, just let him crumble. When Inias had looked up into impossibly sympathetic blue eyes, he’d fallen hard and fast. 

 

But Cas had never been interested in a romantic relationship and they were both adamant tops, so Inias kind of gave up any hope of anything between the two of them. Having Cas as a friend and sometimes sexual accomplice was more than enough for Inias. It wasn't like he was really looking for anything. He wasn’t aromantic or anything, just never saw the urge or need for romance.

 

Occasionally though, he’d see the way Cas and Dean were with each other and felt that good, old twinge of jealousy. Whether for what they had with each other or because of his feelings for Cas, he couldn’t be sure.

 

Inias decided if he was going to spend the evening in close proximity to Cas, he probably should rub one out so he wouldn’t lose it around them. His thoughts went to that day in the park, probably one of his favorite jerk off memories. Because it was just the two of them, instead of a third or even fourth party being involved.

 

The way sapphire eyes flashed with lust at Inias in his uniform. After Inias chastised them both for almost getting caught fucking in public, Dean left to get a couple of sodas for them. Cas asked if he could see Inias's patrol car and  –  not even thinking twice about it  –  walked him the block over to the parking lot to give the guy the, “grand tour”. When he slid into the driver’s seat, Cas crawled over the console and, without even asking, went right for his belt.

 

Inias shivered as he recalled the husky way Cas had murmured, “Always dreamed of doing this…” And without ceremony, pulled Inias's half-hard cock from his pants. It was mid-day, in the middle of a parking lot. While the windows in the patrol car were tinted, if anyone wanted to take a good look, he’d definitely be caught with his dick in some guy’s mouth. Inias came embarrassingly fast that day and the memory of it pushed him over the edge in that moment rather quickly as well. 

 

He felt a lot more relaxed as he left the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist as he stepped into the guest room across the hall. One of them had left a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Inias couldn’t help but smile. They were two great guys and they deserved each other. Shrugging the clothes on, he found them cuddled on the couch, Cas sprawled out longways, head in Dean’s lap with Claire on his chest.

 

Inias moved to sit on the recliner next to the couch. “Thanks for the borrowed clothes, guys.”

 

“No problem. You feeling a little better?” Cas asked, reaching over to touch his knee.

 

He nodded in response. “Much. I needed that shower. And I’m sure you didn’t mind having some alone time.” Inias winked at them.

 

Dean barked out a laugh. “You  _ would _ think that, but Mr. Worry here just kept wondering what we could do to help you, make you more comfortable…” He looked down at Cas with an amused smile.

 

Cas quirked his brow in challenge. "That's interesting because I remember a needy little sub dropping a lot of innuendo just a moment ago."

 

“Yeah, ‘cause my Dom was more concerned about the thread count of the sheets on the guest bed than fucking his sub.”

 

Cas looked over at Inias with an amused expression. "See? Someone is very needy at the moment. Think you could help me out?"

 

Inias quirked his brow. Were they propositioning him? “I don't see a collar, so punishment is out.”

 

Cas turned back to Dean with a questioning but pointed look. “Dean?” 

 

Dean laughed and gently slid out from under Cas, disappearing into the bedroom. 

 

Inias watched him curiously before turning back to Cas. “So, you  _ are  _ still on the menu?”

 

Cas winked at him. “Bet your ass.”

 

That was the best damn news he’d heard all day, and considering the bar, well… Without even thinking twice, he got up from the recliner and slid next to Cas on the couch, unable to resist carding his hand through the man’s hair. He laughed and shook his head. “You know, I jerked off in the shower because I assumed this wouldn’t happen again and the damn tension was gonna kill me.”

 

Cas tilted his head with a smile. "At least that means you can fuck longer the second round and..." Cas reached down, sliding his fingers over the front of his boxers. "I'm sure I'll get you hard again in no time."

 

No fucking joke, the teasing was already making heat pool in his groin. Inias gripped Cas’s wrist and pulled him closer, using his free hand to cup Cas’s face. “So, what’s the plan?”

 

“Spit roast? I know Dean’s been dreaming about that for quite a while now.”

 

“Dibs on that fucking ass.” Inias smirked.

 

Cas’s grin widened. “I love that we’re always on the same page with these things. I was just about to suggest that.”

 

“Now, if only we could agree on you admitting that deep down, you’re kind of subby, and let yourself submit to me one of these times.” Inias was teasing, but there was a part of him that was always serious about it. Part of it was the challenge, but another part of it was the fact that Cas would be a fucking beautiful sub.

 

Usually Cas would volley with a sarcastic remark, or challenge him, like the Dom he was. It had been a running joke between them for years now, and for the first time in their friendship, Cas hesitated, looking at him as if he was really considering it for a split second. He noticed Cas's breathing change before Cas pulled him into a kiss.

 

Inias groaned into the kiss. He loved kissing this man. He generally liked kissing, but most people were shit at it. Not Cas. And actually, now that he thought about it, Dean was pretty good at it too. 

 

A chuckle from the other side of the room broke them apart. Dean was standing there leaning against the wall, wearing his collar and  _ nothing else.  _ He’d attached his leash and was holding it, swinging it in a circle. “You’re missing a sub.”

 

Inias nodded and suddenly remembered he needed to grab a condom. “Sorry, guys. Just a sec.” He gently pried Cas from him and made his way to the guest room, grabbing his wallet and fishing out a condom. When he returned, the two of them were staring at him with twin looks of confusion. “I’ve fucked people since you two and since I haven’t been tested…”

 

Cas pointed at him. “You come by the clinic tomorrow and we’ll change that.”

 

“You got it, bossy.” He grinned. 

 

"Well, you know me." Cas slapped Inias's ass with a cheeky grin before he grabbed Dean's leash and pulled him into the bedroom. 

 

And there was the banter again. Maybe it had just been wishful thinking on his part, the idea that Cas had considered his offer for a moment. He gave him a playfully shocked expression. “You did  _ not _ just slap my ass.”

 

"I would never dare. You must be imagining things." Cas chuckled as he caressed Dean's bare chest, pinching his nipples before he kissed him. "Turn around, pet. Bend over and brace yourself on the bed."

 

Dean nodded, a small grin on his face. He was either enjoying their banter as much as they were, or excited for what was to come. Maybe a bit of both. He carefully braced his hands on the mattress, bent over, exposed ass facing them. Inias had been with a lot of subs throughout the years, but Dean was by far the most obedient and pliable. In that moment, he felt a twinge of jealousy for Dean, instead of over him.

 

He had no chance of further thinking on that subject though because Cas pulled him onto the bed, directly in front of Dean. He helped him out of his boxers with a grin before he knelt behind him on the bed and started to massage his shoulders. "Pet, blow your master until he’s hard in your mouth."

 

Without hesitation, Dean sucked Inias's still soft dick into his mouth. Inias let out an appreciative groan. Dean was one hell of a cocksucker. Guy could do it for a living. Considering he’d only come less than twenty minutes ago, he got to full hardness pretty damn quick. It also didn't hurt that he could feel Cas's strong hands on him, massaging him and leaving soft kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders, before his hands wandered to his front, teasing his chest.  _ Fuck _ , it was Heaven.

 

"Okay, slut. That's enough." Cas wrapped his fingers around Inias's dick and gave it a few firm strokes as soon as Dean obediently pulled back. Inias leaned back against Cas's chest, moaning as he watched Dean in front of him, his pupils blown with lust.

 

Cas suddenly drew back from him; a quick glance over his shoulder showing that he was grabbing the lube from the night stand. "Knock yourself out, handsome."

 

Inias grabbed the lube from him and pulled Cas into a quick, dirty kiss, just because he could, before he turned to address Dean, "Get on the bed and into the examination position. Let me see your needy hole. Just one little change, pet. While I examine you, I want you to warm Cas's cock." 

 

“Yes, Master,” Dean murmured, voice slightly husky (likely from lust). Cas positioned himself in front of Dean, legs spread out, so Dean would be able to rest his forehead against Cas’s pelvis as he got into the examination position, using his hands to spread his cheeks like a good little fuck toy. Before he took Cas in mouth, he confirmed, “Just keep it warm? No sucking?”

 

Inias quirked his brow in question. "You never used your toy as a cock warmer before?"

 

Cas shook his head. "Never had occasion." He caressed Dean's cheek tenderly before he answered his question, "Yes, no sucking. If you start to suck me, I'll whip your ass."

 

“I understand, Masters.” Dean carefully took Cas into his mouth and kept still after that.

 

Inias loved Cas's voice, the low groans and quiet gasps. They always went straight to his cock. He slid behind Dean and let his palm slide over his perfect ass, teasing his hole with his finger before he lubed them up.

 

“So, what do you think? How long will it take for your cockslut to mess up and start sucking your dick?” Inias chuckled before he pushed one finger inside of Dean, aiming immediately for his prostate as he fucked him with his finger. Dean was so beautifully pliant and relaxed, and even though he still felt tight, it was easy to get his finger in.

 

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and smiled up at Inias. “He’s rather disciplined. I wonder if you can make him lose it.”

 

“Challenge accepted.” Inias grinned back before he quickly and roughly added a second finger. 

 

Dean’s fingers  – digits shakily keeping his cheeks spread –  slipped a little and a soft moan, muffled by Cas’s cock, escaped.

 

Inias shot Cas a questioning look, but he just shook his head. "He's still behaving."

 

"You tell me when that changes." Inias used his free hand to cup Dean's balls and tease his cock between his legs, all while fingering and scissoring Dean open with his other hand. He had always been the rougher one from the two of them. Cas was a gentle soul at heart. Although he knew that Cas also enjoyed spanking someone very much, he was always more forgiving and careful. But Inias had the impression that Dean liked to get handled a bit rougher from time to time.

 

Dean canted his ass up against his fingers, ever the beautiful slut. Another needy groan escaped their little fuck toy.

 

Cas moaned, biting his lower lip as he closed his eyes for a moment. Inias grinned up at him. "Wondering how long it’ll take before you break and start fucking the slut’s mouth."

 

“You better hurry if you want to get him to break, otherwise, I can’t promise I can keep myself from fucking down his throat.” Cas was panting now, biting his lip to keep still. 

 

Inias pushed Dean forward on Cas’s cock every time he thrusted his fingers into him and he suspected Cas had been horny before they even started. He added a third  –  and a fourth finger soon after the third  –  opening Dean up roughly, while still teasing and being gentle with Dean’s dick. He could feel the precome on his fingers, leaking from his rock hard cock. He smeared it over the head with his fingertips.

 

But Dean was still keeping his mouth still on Cas’s cock. He and Cas had done this with a few girls before, and none of them managed to not eventually break at some point, even if it was to save them from an achy jaw. He admired Dean’s skill as a sub. Cas had been right, Dean was  _ very  _ disciplined.

 

“I think,” Cas moaned, “he has proven himself.”

 

Inias gave him a quick smile before he let go of Dean’s cock and caressed his ass. “You’re a very good toy. So obedient. I’ll allow you to suck your master’s cock now.”

 

He could actually see the way Dean’s jaw worked as he obeyed. The deep, guttural growl that escaped Cas was also a clue.

 

Inias pulled out his fingers and prepared himself with the condom and lube, listening to the beautiful noises Cas made as Dean worked over his cock. He winked at Cas as he pulled Dean's hips up and pushed inside of him without any hesitation. At the same time Cas got up to his knees and buried his fingers in Dean's hair, holding his head in place before he started fucking his mouth.

 

The best part about fucking someone like that was every time Cas pushed forward, their pet sank further on Inias's cock and every time he thrusted inside their fucktoy, Cas’s cock sank deeper down the sub's throat. 

 

Inias couldn't stop looking at Cas. The way Cas was getting lost, succumbing to pleasure, to sensation; his closed eyes and sinful, parted lips giving him an ethereal beauty. It was breathtaking. Not for the first time he wished his cock was buried inside of Cas instead of a sub. 

 

Not that Dean wasn't incredible. Just the opposite. He had never fucked such an amazing and obedient cockslut before. Dean was perfect in every way. He knew he was pretty lucky he could be a part of this and that Dean let him be a part of it, even though he knew about his feelings for Cas.

 

He quickened his pace, fucking Dean roughly now, smiling when he got Dean to choke on Cas's cock. He would bet Dean would be feeling both of their cocks for a hot minute after they were finished with him. A beautiful and maybe slightly painful reminder of how they used him, how they abused both of his holes. 

 

He gripped Dean’s hips harder, fucking Dean vigorously, grinning because he knew he could do this for a while since he’d masturbated in the shower half an hour ago. Dean was hot and incredibly tight. It was amazing, thrusting into him and getting real deep. A few times he pulled completely out just to thrust back inside. Inias was not gentle and from the beautiful grunts Dean kept making around Cas's cock, it was clearly appreciated. He found himself fucking into Dean harder, because every time he did, Dean’s reaction would cause Cas to gasp. He loved being able to influence Cas’s pleasure by the way he fucked Dean.

 

"Inias," Cas gasped, looking at him with such a beautiful, lustful expression. "I'm so close."

 

"Wanna come down his throat?"

 

Cas shook his head. "Tongue... and his face."

 

Inias grinned. Someone wanted to mark his sub. He pulled out of Dean when Cas did the same and slapped Dean's ass. "Turn around, slut. On your back and spread your legs."

 

On slightly shaky legs, Dean moved to turn on his back. When he sprawled out between them, Inias marveled at how debauched he looked. Lips red from being stretched, chin glistening from his saliva. Green irises practically gone from the lust blown pupils. Cas was pretty damn lucky. When he made eye contact with Cas, the way his eyes actually freakin’ sparkled, Inias's heart skipped a beat. Fucking beautiful.

 

He gripped Dean's hips and lined himself up to fuck into him again while Cas straddled Dean’s chest, shoving his cock back in Dean's mouth. It gave Inias a nice view of Cas's sexy ass and the way his muscles worked as he fucked Dean's mouth.

 

It was also a great position to start playing with Dean's erection again. His stomach and cock was covered in precome, which wasn't surprising since he was aiming for his magic spot with each thrust.

 

Cas was the first one to lose it as he pulled his cock out of Dean‘s mouth and growled, “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

 

Inias groaned as he watched Dean obey, looking up at Cas with a loving and beautiful expression as his husband came all over his tongue, lips, and face. Smearing his come over the tongue before he pressed his cock inside of Dean's mouth again for him to lick it clean.

 

Inias nearly came from that view alone. 

 

Cas panted and moved to lay down next to Dean on the bed, toying with and teasing Dean's cock alongside Inias's other hand. Their fingers met over Dean’s erection and Cas looked up at Inias with a happy, satisfied smile. A smile that ruined his rhythm for a second before he pulled his hand away to grab Dean’s other hip and quicken his pace. 

 

Dean arched up into the fucking, moaning and muttering a breathy and broken, “fuck!” every minute or so. He fucked Dean harder, pulling nearly completely out a few times just to slam into him again, all while Cas was stroking Dean's cock. 

 

His eyes were screwed shut, hands gripped in his own hair, undulating his hips in an unbelievably sinful and practiced movement. Dean’s moans were louder now as he started begging, “Please oh, fuck! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

 

"You're such a cockslut," Inias gasped, fucking into him ruthlessly as he pulled up Dean's hips to get a different angle, to get in just a bit deeper as he pressed his weight down on him, nearly folding their fucktoy in half. "I'm going to come all over you. You’ll be covered in come, you little slut."

 

“Fuck yes, fuck, please!”

 

Cas knelt next to Dean, letting his hands roam over Dean's body, pinching his nipples before he went back to stroking Dean's dick with one hand. The other hand reached up to Dean's face before he slid two fingers over Dean's tongue, rubbing the come that still painted Dean's face inside his mouth.

 

Inias slid one of his hands back from Dean's hip as he leaned back and started playing at his rim, pressing his fingers down on the hard flesh between his balls and hole. Dean made a loud, broken sound before he came all over his stomach and chest. 

 

Inias fucked him rough and hard through his orgasm before he pulled out, throwing away the condom and stroking himself to completion over Dean's body. He shot his come all over Dean's chest and stomach, some of it landing on the man's chin, mixing in with Dean's and Cas's. A thought that caused the same intense pleasure to course through his body as the orgasm that had just hit him. Sex with these two... it was simply on another level.

 

He wiped the sweat from his brow as he sat back on his haunches, letting out a shaky exhale. “You two should be illegal.”

 

Cas chuckled, raising an eyebrow in challenge. “If we were, you couldn’t have fun with us.”

 

Inias shook his head and smirked. “Bad cop, remember?”

 

Cas pulled him down next to Dean with a laugh. “I remember.” He carded his fingers through Dean’s messy hair. “Hey, love. You okay?”

 

Dean mumbled something unintelligible and waved them both off, letting out a contented sigh.

 

“I think that was just-got-my-brains-fucked-out-anese for, ‘I’m better than okay.’” Inias chuckled.

 

"I think you might be right." Cas kissed Dean's shoulder and dragged his finger through the come on his chest. "Damn, you look beautiful with our come all over you. We should do this more often."

 

Dean nodded, a dopey smile on his face. “Sign me up.”

 

Well, if this was how living with them was going to be, maybe finding a new place right away wasn't as high a priority as he originally thought. Inias pulled Cas in for a kiss, drawing back with a contented smile. 

 

Yeah, even with his place getting torched, Inias had to admit he'd had way worse days.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Something heavy was lying on Cas when he started to wake up. Usually Dean would sleep on Cas’s arm or chest; sometimes he had his head on Cas’s stomach, because he tended to shift a lot while he was sleeping, but he’d never completely sprawled out over Cas before. His hair tickled his nose, but it felt cozy and Cas tried to enjoy the moment a little longer before getting up. That’s when he felt fingers stroking over his arm.

 

He knew something wasn’t right. The position of the fingers that were touching his arm didn’t make sense if Dean was on top of him. When he slowly opened his eyes he saw why. 

 

The three of them had fallen asleep in their bed last night and it wasn’t Dean lying on top of him. It was Inias.

 

Cas leaned back and looked to his right where he was met with amused and way too awake green eyes. “Morning,” Cas mumbled tiredly.

 

Dean carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “Mornin’, Sunshine. You’ve grown a Dom on your chest.”

 

Cas couldn’t help but grin. “Even in his sleep he tries to get on top of me. Why am I not surprised?” Cas tried to wriggle himself free from under Inias, who made a protesting noise and tightened his grip.

 

Cas sighed and looked at Dean with a pleading expression, whispering a pitiful, “Save me?”

 

Letting out a chuckle, Dean moved to get on his knees, bracing his fists against his hips in true superhero fashion. He leaned down and started licking Inias's face, because his husband was,  _ apparently,  _ a two-year-old.

 

Inias groaned, pushing Dean off, taking a moment to realize where he was. He squinted at Dean. “Did you just lick me awake?”

 

Dean nodded, a stupid and cheesy grin on his face.

 

Inias shook his head and laughed before turning to Cas. “You married that.”

 

“Oh, yes. He’s my superhero, trying to save my life from being crushed by heavy Doms using me as a mattress.” Cas nodded before he tickled Inias's sides. 

 

He immediately pushed himself away from Cas’s fingers. “Alright! Man, you two are  _ way  _ too chipper for morning time.”

 

“We should make you chipper, too. Did you know that laughter is healthy?” Cas turned around to Dean and gave him a pointed look towards Inias's legs  –  accompanied by a wink  –  silently communicating to Dean that he should hold Inias down.

 

And because they had the pseudo mind reading thing  _ down,  _ Dean grinned and quickly moved to straddle Inias's legs, pinning him to the bed. 

 

“Whoa! The hell are you gonna do to me?” Even though his tone was slightly serious, Inias had a smile on his face.

 

“We’re making you very healthy.” Cas grinned before he pressed his knee down on Inias's arm so he couldn’t defend himself before he started to tickle his sides again.

 

Inias thrashed against both of them, pleading for them to stop in between bouts of laughter. “Please! Cas… Dean…”

 

Cas stopped for a moment, grinning widely. “I didn’t know you could beg so beautifully. I knew you’d make a good sub.”

 

Inias arched his brow at him, expression incredulous. “You're barking up the wrong fish, kid.”

 

Dean grinned.  _ “Some Like it Hot.  _ Nice.”

 

That was met with a genuine smile. “People  _ never  _ get my references, especially Cas.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Welcome to the damn club.”

 

“Shouldn’t it be, ‘barking up the wrong tree’?” Cas scratched the back of his head.

 

That incurred twin barks of laughter from both of them before Dean leaned in close and kissed his cheek. “I love you. It's a line from the movie,  _ ‘Some Like it Hot’.  _ Which I need to force you to watch now.”

 

Cas gave Dean a pained look. “Please tell me it isn’t one of those old black and white chick flicks.”

 

“Then I won't. But you're not getting out of it.” Dean grinned and moved to get off of Inias's legs.

 

“Okay, I’ll watch that movie with you if you watch  _ Starship Troopers  _ with me. Director’s cut. Deal?”

 

Dean nodded. “Deal.”

 

Inias chuckled, looking up at Cas, who was still holding his arm down. “You gonna free me anytime soon? Hubby let me go already.”

 

Cas gave him a contemplative look. “I don’t know. What do you say, Dean? Should we let him go?”

 

Dean shrugged. “We could…  _ or  _ you could hold him down and command me to blow him?”

 

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, biting his lower lip as he felt Dean’s words reviving his morning wood. “I love you. You’re the perfect little cockslut.”

 

Inias groaned. “You two are trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

 

Cas smiled down at him. “I assure you, death by orgasm  _ isn’t  _ a thing.”

 

“But I’m willing to test the theory,” Dean practically purred into Cas’s ear. “So, what say you, baby? Want your cockslut to suck him off?”

 

“Hell yes." Cas leaned over to softly bite Dean's earlobe. "And after that, I will fuck your mouth."

 

Dean groaned and moved to rest between Inias's legs. “Now the question is: do you want to fuck my mouth? Or would you rather see what I’m capable of?” The question was directed at Inias.

 

Inias shucked off his boxers with a grin. “I’m all yours, little toy.”

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows and without hesitation, took Inias, who was already hard, in his mouth. Sinking down to the hilt almost immediately caused the man to let out a throaty groan. Cas had been on the receiving end of Dean’s deepthroating skills, Inias was in for one hell of an orgasm. Dean splayed his hands over Inias's hips, working his jaw and throat around his thick length. Cas smiled when he saw Dean’s tongue snake out, tonguing Inias's balls.

 

Inias groaned loudly, his hands twitching in Dean's direction before he gripped the sheets to hold on. His eyes were glazed over and Cas couldn't look away from the sight. It was nice seeing him like that. 

 

Cas laid his palm on Dean's back and slid down to his ass, petting over it to show Dean that he was pleased with him. Dean hummed in appreciation, which caused Inias to buck up and groan, “Oh, fuck!”

 

Cas grinned and palmed Dean's balls and erection over his boxers, hoping to get that reaction again.

 

Dean let out a muffled moan, which spurred Inias into a litany of curses and moans. Dean knew what he was doing and knew _exactly_ how to pleasure a man. They’d even tested it. Dean had been able to make Cas come with his mouth alone in under five minutes before. He was hoping that would be the same with Inias.

 

Cas pulled down Dean's boxers, just enough that he could get his hands between his legs to stroke his cock and balls in appreciation. He still couldn't fathom how he got so lucky with Dean. He was perfect in every way. 

 

He slid his hand back a little to massage Dean's perineum, putting pressure on an area that would stimulate his prostate from the outside. He wondered if he could make Dean come like that. It was certainly something he was going to have to try at some point. Probably not now, because a glance at Inias showed it was clear that his friend probably wouldn’t last much longer.

 

"Fuck," Inias groaned. "You're such a perfect slut. Got my cock so deep. You love getting your holes filled hard and deep, you little whore. Yes! Oh, fuck."

 

Cas grinned, kissing along Dean's back. Inias must be very close, he usually only got chatty when he was about to come.

 

Suddenly Inias pushed Dean back and off of his cock before he grabbed the back of Dean’s neck with one hand to hold him in place and his own cock with the other. He pumped his cock furiously before he gasped and shot his come all over Dean's face.

 

"Fuck, oh, fuck. You're amazing," Inias panted as he tried to rein in his breathing.

 

Dean murmured something unintelligible as he also tried to catch his breath.

 

Cas gave him a moment before he pulled Dean over and gently wiped the come from his face with his discarded boxer shorts. He winked at him before he smiled. "Still want my cock, little slut?"

 

“Please, sir, fuck my mouth,” Dean practically groaned.

 

Cas felt his cock twitch and he moaned as he pushed his erection between Dean's hot lips. He carded his fingers through Dean's hair before he grabbed his head and started to roughly fuck into his mouth. He was already pretty close from just watching him blow Inias, so he suspected Dean's clever tongue and skills would get him there pretty quickly. "I'm going to come in your mouth and I want you to swallow."

 

Dean nodded against his cock, still managing to swirl his tongue around his cock through the face fucking.

 

Cas groaned and pushed his cock deeper, holding Dean's head there for a moment. It felt incredible having himself buried in his wet, hot mouth, talented tongue sliding over the underside of his dick. "Yes, baby, suck my cock."

 

He could see Inias reaching over to Dean's ass, starting to play with it as he shot Cas a smirk. When Dean groaned around his dick Cas nearly came. He gasped and started to fuck Dean's mouth again, wanting to enjoy the feeling for a bit longer.

 

When Dean started to moan uncontrollably around him he noticed that Inias was rimming his husband, his fingers on Dean's ass cheeks spreading them apart. He groaned, fucking Dean's mouth harder, determined to get Dean to come before him now.

 

Suddenly, Dean was choking on his dick as his body shuddered. That was pretty impressive. Inias got Dean to come in under a couple of minutes from analingus alone.

 

Cas felt a twinge of jealousy for a moment before he reprimanded himself for behaving like a silly alpha male. The only important part was Dean's pleasure. And he was happy he was in a position to get his sexual fantasies fulfilled. 

 

When Dean made a swallowing motion around his cock it pushed him over the edge pretty hard. His grip on Dean's head and the way he pushed deeper into his mouth as he came may have resulted from a possessive feeling towards Dean, but in that moment he didn't care. All he could see was that Dean was swallowing around his cock, drinking up his come like a good little fuck toy. 

 

He pulled Dean up to him and into a deep kiss, tasting himself on Dean's tongue. When he pulled back he smiled at Dean happily. "I love you so much."

 

“Love you, baby.” His voice was raspy, it was no wonder considering he’d just been mouth fucked for the last twenty minutes.

 

Inias smiled at them both, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Let me grab you some water, Dean.” He got up from the bed, heading to the bathroom. Cas could hear the faucet running before he reappeared with a glass of water, handing it to a grateful looking Dean.

 

Cas stood up and grabbed Inias's wrist before he looked back at Dean. “Rest some more. I’ll wake you up when breakfast is ready, baby.”

 

Dean nodded dumbly, giving them both a dopey smile before he crawled onto the bed. 

 

Inias chuckled and looked at Cas. “You makin’ me help you?”

 

Cas didn’t answer at first, just grinned at him and pulled him out of the room, into the bathroom. “Yes, after a shower, you get to be my little kitchen helper.”

 

Instead of answering, Inias yanked him forward into a kiss. His lips insistent as they parted, demanding Cas for entrance.

 

Cas moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders for a moment to pull him closer. He loved kissing Inias. His friend had a magic mouth and tongue. When he leaned back, breathing heavily, he looked at Inias with a probably dazed smile before he pulled him into the shower with him. "C'mere."

 

Inias raked his nails down Cas’s arms, smirking at the trail of goosebumps it left behind. He shook his head in a sort of amazement. “One hell of a husband you’ve got there, Cas.”

 

Cas felt weirdly proud, nodding before he started the shower, pushing the shower head away from them so they wouldn't get hit by the cold water. "I know. I'm the luckiest guy in the universe. Having him as a husband... and you as a friend." 

 

His friend smiled at that. “I’m pretty lucky, too.” Inias pressed closer, carding his hand into Cas’s hair. He murmured, “Damn lucky.” And suddenly the distance between them was closed as Inias licked along the seam of Cas’s lips. At the soft gasp he let out, Inias snaked his tongue in his mouth, teasing at his own, swirling all of the colors around him as he lost himself in the kiss. 

 

Without missing a beat, Inias pushed Cas up against the wall of the shower, devouring his lips like a starving man. His hands trailed down Cas’s chest as he continued to take him apart with the most skillful mouth he’d ever had the pleasure of kissing.  _ Fuck.  _ His kisses should come with some sort of warning label. 

 

Inias's hand trailed lower still, cupping Cas’s dick, fingers teasing his balls. Cas's moan got swallowed by Inias's kisses. He couldn't believe his friend was getting him hard again, so fast after he had just come. Inias started pumping his dick, slow and assured strokes, getting him hard again as he continued to get lost in one of the hottest kisses of his entire damn life.

 

Cas couldn't help but notice that Inias was incredibly gentle with him. In all the time they had sex alongside each other, he had never seen this side of him before. The thought made his stomach tingle and filled his heart with warmth. He realized that he trusted Inias with his body and that was a surprising revelation. He had never thought he would feel secure with anyone but Dean.

 

“God, I wanna suck your dick,” Inias murmured against his lips, never once faltering in his pace of stroking Cas.

 

_ Oh, that was new.  _ He wasn't sure if the strangled and surprised sound that left his mouth was the enthusiastic, "Yes," he was aiming for, but it must have been because Inias dropped to his knees, taking Cas in his sinfully talented mouth. 

 

Unlike Dean, Inias obviously couldn’t deep throat, getting about halfway down his dick before choking. But damn, his mouth was talented. He used his hand to make up the shortfall as his talented tongue tapped and teased his frenulum. The way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, Inias was a little breathtaking in that moment. His friend had always been attractive, blue eyes that were insanely expressive, now looking up at him with lust-blown pupils. 

 

Between his husband and the insanely sexy man presently between his legs, Cas’s refractory period had reverted back to when he was a teenager. 

 

He carded his fingers through Inias's hair, licking over his own dry lips, still caught in Inias's gaze.

 

With Inias's free hand, he started pumping his own cock, never once breaking eye contact.

 

It was insanely hot. He moaned Inias’s name, trying not to buck into his mouth, which was hard.  _ Pun intended.  _ He would have never thought he would get his friend on his knees in front of him. They had had this challenging game between them forever, trying to make eachother submit to the other one. Only that, for a while now, Cas started thinking that he would like to give in to Inias's teasings. Experiencing how gentle he was with him in this moment made that wish even harder to ignore.

 

Inias pulled off of his cock for a moment, still stroking Cas, tapping Cas’s dick against his own lips. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to do this for years…” He licked a swipe up Cas’s length before he started tonguing the slit of his dick.

 

Cas let his head fall against the wall behind him, groaning from the pleasure Inias was giving him. "I would have let you." 

 

With a nod, Inias resumed sucking his cock, hand meeting mouth as he quickened his pace, still pumping his own dick.

 

"Baby, I'm so close. You wanna come up here again?" Cas breathed out.

 

Inias pulled off with a wet pop, smirking up at him, still stroking him. “Don't wanna mark me?”

 

Cas bit his lower lip. "I want to do a lot of things with you."  _ And oh, man, wasn't that the truth? _ "I'm asking you what you want. Where do you want me... to come?"

 

“Want the honors of being the first guy to come on my face?” he asked as he started pumping faster, ducking his head to suck one of Cas’s balls into his mouth.

 

"Oh, fuck yes!" Cas cried out. "Yes, please." Cas felt like he was going mad with lust, for a moment he wondered if all of this was a dream and he was still asleep. Because this was too good to be true.

 

“Tell me when to pull off,” he murmured before sucking Cas’s cock with even more fervor than before.

 

Cas couldn't stop watching Inias's lips stretched around his cock. Different thoughts went through his mind; like how much he wanted to come in his mouth, smearing his come over his tongue and lips. He moaned, the thought alone brought him dangerously close to the edge.

 

That's when another fantasy surprised him, one where he was picturing Inias fucking him against the shower wall. Cas groaned out loud and pushed against Inias. "I'm close."

 

Inias pulled off, pumping Cas, pressing gentle kisses to the head of his dick. Cas came with a cry, painting Inias's lips and face with his come.

 

Shortly after, Inias came again over his hand. Letting out a shaky exhale he looked up at Cas, swiping his tongue over his lips. “Mmm, you taste good.”

 

Cas chuckled. "How are you not falling unconscious by now?" Instead of pulling Inias up, Cas knelt beside him and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Fuck, that was amazing." He leaned back and wiped his finger through his come on Inias's cheek before he smeared it over Inias's lips with a dopey smile.

 

Inias grinned. “I love sex, never too tired for it. Also, I have a newfound respect for Dean, being able to swallow that anaconda you have the nerve to call a dick.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll give you some tips if you want a repeat.” If his voice sounded very hopeful in that moment, he blamed it on the endorphins. 

 

“I’ll leave the deepthroating to the experts, but to answer your question? Fuck yes I want to repeat that. Hopefully I’ll eventually convince you to try a more submissive role. I’d love to eat your asshole.”

 

Cas chuckled shyly and pulled both of them under the warm water of the shower before he admitted, “Actually… I might have thought about that.”

 

Inias groaned outright. “Don’t fucking tease me. It’s not nice.”

 

Cas looked away for a moment, biting his lower lip. “Just give me some time.”

 

“Are you serious?” His tone was almost mystified.

 

Cas looked up and gave him a shaky nod. "Yes," he breathed out, "I trust you, Inias."

 

Inias yanked him into another kiss, carding his hands into Cas’s hair as he moaned outright. A kiss that suddenly turned softer and way more intimate than they had ever shared. Cas let his hands roam over Inias's body, gently caressing his skin, enjoying the feeling of water and soft skin under his fingertips. When Inias drew back, he looked at Cas like he was the only person on the planet. “I will take such good care of you, baby…”

 

Cas let himself be pulled closer, enjoying how safe he felt in Inias's arms. He smiled softly at his friend. "I know."

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean had woken up to the smell of bacon, which was utterly heavenly. He’d tip-toed out to the kitchen, where he found Cas and Inias playfully shoving at each other. It was interesting to watch. They had an easy camaraderie. 

 

Inias dipped his finger in some butter and wiped it on the tip of Cas’s nose. Cas feigned a gasp and grabbed a dish towel, spinning it into a rattail as he chased Inias around the kitchen, trying to whip his ass with it. Inias caught Cas’s wrist and pressed him up against the fridge before going in for a kiss.

 

Again, a twinge of jealousy reared its ugly head. It was so bizarre. When Cas kissed Inias during a scene, it never really bothered him. But there was something about the intimacy in their private moment. Dean wondered how many times they’d shared kisses like that. Kisses he didn’t know about.

 

When Cas moaned, Dean felt a shiver of excitement course through him. He got a little closer  –  trying to stay hidden  –  as they continued to make out against the fridge like a couple of teenagers. And in that moment, he had a fleeting thought. Dean wished he was  _ Cas.  _ That shook him. Dean shook his head and decided that instead of watching and feeling like a jealous housewife, he could join in.

 

So, that’s what he did. Dean came up behind them, carding a hand through Inias's hair, practically purring his question of whether or not they had room for one more. It was met with twin smiles. And that’s how Dean spent his morning. Making out with two men in the kitchen of the home he shared with his husband; the only sounds being their grunts and moans of pleasure, and bacon sizzling.

 

After breakfast, Inias left to go to work, much to Cas’s displeasure. The guy even pouted and made him promise to stop by the hospital on his lunch break to get himself a full STI panel. Inias departed with a gentle kiss to Cas’s lips and Dean’s cheek. 

 

As he and Cas settled on the couch, cuddling and enjoying some alone time. His Led Zeppelin station on Pandora was playing through their Apple TV and Dean kind of lost himself in thought. What was happening with Inias? It felt a lot more personal than scheduled scenes with a third person. It was starting to mean more to him than something so impersonal. Which he was certain was true for Cas, too.

 

Then there was the jealousy. He didn’t like it and he didn’t want to tell Cas. Inias made his husband damn happy and Dean did genuinely like the guy. Maybe it was because he knew Inias was in love with Cas. That must be it. Maybe Dean wasn’t jealous. Maybe he was just worried that Cas was inadvertently leading the guy on when he got so affectionate.

 

Dean let out a soft sigh. They were going to have to talk about everything. To put Dean’s mind at rest at the very least. Cas was presently curled against his chest, playing Angry Birds on his phone. He carded his hand through his husband’s hair and asked, “Cas? Can I ask you something?”

 

"Of course." He paused the game and looked up at Dean. "Got something on your mind?"

 

“What’s going on with Inias and us?”

 

Cas sighed deeply and sat up, leaning against the backrest of the couch. "So you noticed the change too, huh?" He rubbed his hand over his face before he looked at Dean. "What are your thoughts on it? Do you get the feeling this is going to affect us?" He shook his head to correct himself, "I mean, in a negative way."

 

Dean had to think about that. He couldn’t say for certain. Right now everything was so exciting and new, he wasn’t entirely sure how to answer Cas. Moments of jealousy aside, overall Dean was relatively content with their situation. He was honestly more worried about Cas possibly leading Inias on, but he couldn’t tell Cas that. It wasn’t his place to out the guy’s feelings. Maybe if he went at it from a different angle, make Cas think about that possibility…

 

“Right now? I don’t know. I can’t say. It’s weird how, for the most part,  _ not  _ jealous I feel when I see you with him. I guess… I guess I’m more worried for him? What if he falls for one of us?”

 

Cas looked skeptic for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He's pretty good at separating sex from feelings. In all the time I've known him, I never saw him get attached to someone." Cas leaned his head against Dean's shoulder. "But... he's starting to act differently towards me... and..." Cas let the sentence hang and Dean caught the deep frown on his face.

 

_ Yeah, he’s probably good at not getting attached because he’s in love with you.  _ Dean thought ruefully. He shook his head, suddenly realizing what Cas said. “What do you mean? He’s acting differently?”

 

"I actually didn't want to discuss this with you yet, not until I reached a conclusion for myself... but since we're already talking about it..." Cas sat up again, chewing his lower lip before he looked at Dean. "You remember how after the police car incident we talked about Inias being on our sex freebie-list? So since then we’ve been pretty open with kissing and stuff." Cas scratched the back of his neck. "And this morning Inias blew me in the shower. He’s never done that with me... and it was... I'm starting to feel differently about how I want to have sex between the three of us."

 

Right after they all fucked? Cas got it up again so fast? Inias blew Cas? Dean's mind was swimming with all of the new information. He pulled away from Cas, gently pushing him off of him. “Fuck, I need a moment to process…”

 

"Woah." Cas gave him a worried look. "I didn't know that would upset you. You know I won't do anything with him anymore if you have a problem with it. Just say the word."

 

Dean shook his head. “No, stop. I just… I need to process. I know we agreed to Inias on your freebie list I'm just… I kind of don't know how I feel about you utilizing it right after a sort of scene.” He sighed, gently grasping Cas’s shoulder. “I'm not upset. I don't know what I am, honestly.”

 

"I didn't plan for it to happen. I just got the impression that he felt a little down after our scene and wanted to cheer him up. You know, the way I am with you after a scene. I thought he might be experiencing a bit of a drop. I seriously didn't expect him to blow me... I'm sorry... I feel like we’ve crossed a line."

 

Dean let out another sigh, this wasn't how he wanted the conversation to go. He wasn't one of those jealous husbands! Hell, twelve hours ago Inias was balls deep inside of him. It would be pretty fucking hypocritical of him to be jealous or upset. "I'm not mad, Cas. A little weirded out maybe, I just…” He regarded his husband for a moment, asking the one question that was niggling at the back of his mind, “Could I lose you to him?"

 

"No, of course not." Cas shook his head, looking a little pale. "Dean, you're my world. I’ve loved you my whole life, since the first moment I saw you and... you're the one for me. You'll never lose me." He carded his fingers through Dean's hair. "I love you. I need you. I told you if this bothers you, I'll talk to Inias and we won't do anything anymore when you aren't with us and it isn't a scheduled scene. Or we’ll stop completely."

 

_ Fuck.  _ He didn't want that either. Dean loved how freeing this arrangement was. He loved how much joy it brought his husband. He shook his head. "Look, I don't want there to be a weirdness because I'm surprised you got it up again so quickly for him. I love that you guys are so naturally comfortable with each other, it’s awesome." Dean cupped Cas's face. "I love you and I like that you have this with Inias. And I believe you when you say I won't lose you. Can we just forget I reacted like that?"

 

"Okay..." Somehow Cas still didn't seem reassured. "But as soon as you don’t feel okay with this, you say the word and we’ll stop. Okay? I'm not going to risk losing you because of this. I can't."   
  


Dean nodded, trying to get his thoughts together. Trying to process everything. Cas and Inias had sex again right after a scene. Dean walked in on them being affectionate. He was struggling with jealousy, but a confounded jealousy that left him more confused than angry. Cas said things felt different. Which was a fucking understatement. Cas said he wanted things to be different when it came to their sex life. "Baby? What did you mean by feeling different about how you want all three of us to have sex?"

 

Cas leaned back against the couch again, taking in a deep breath. "I don't know... Lately I... I’ve been thinking about trying to switch again. Just as a one time thing. I mean, I love being a Dom, but sometimes seeing you... how you enjoy yourself, it got me thinking..." He shook his head. "But I don't know. I don't want to complicate things just because I'm curious."

 

Dean felt like the air had been knocked out of him.  _ Unbelievable.  _ He could have cried in that moment. Cas was moving on so well, moving on from his trauma and the scars it left him with. Dean knew he had been a huge part of that, but the fact that Cas wanted to... Who the fuck cared about stupid moments of jealousy? Now it all seemed so fucking petty. Dean hadn’t even tried to look at the big picture.

 

Cas felt  _ comfortable  _ enough with Inias to want to bottom for him. That was fucking huge. He wished Inias was there in that moment so he could kiss the man, Dean was so fucking grateful. Thanks to Inias, the horrific memory of Dick Roman and the pain he caused was that much further away from his husband; from the man Dean loved with every fiber of his being. Dean  _ really  _ felt like an ass for his earlier reaction now.   
  
Dean let out a surprised chuckle. "Baby, really? You feel that much better?"

 

Cas gave him a half smile and a shrug. "I liked what you did with me. It was like you made this horrible..." He shook his head before he continued, "Like you were overriding what happened with something beautiful and good. And I trust Inias. That's what I meant earlier... He’s different with me. Maybe because he knows what happened to me and since he's a very good Dom, he treats me differently..." For some reason, that last part sounded more like a question. As if Cas wasn't sure he came to the right conclusion about Inias's treatment of him.

 

Dean knew better than most that Inias most definitely treated Cas differently. He treated Cas the way Cas treated Dean when they were hiding their feelings for each other. He wondered how long before Cas finally made that connection. Dean returned the smile. "He does treat you differently because he's a great guy and he cares about you. If you want to bottom for him, I'm more than willing to help you get ready for it. Psyche you up for it. Whatever you want or need. Fuck, Cas. Do you have any idea how amazing you are? I love you."

 

Cas looked stunned, like he hadn't expected that to be Dean's reaction. "You're okay with it and you would help me?" he repeated, his voice sounding a little breathless.

 

"Cas... of course I am. I feel like an even bigger dick for making you feel bad about my shitty reaction earlier. I never realized just how much Inias is helping you move on. And the fact that you're willing to submit to a Dom? That's fucking huge, babe. You know it's different from me. I'm not a Dom. Maybe he'll be able to erase the fucked up memories of that asshole way better than I ever could." Dean shook his head in amazement. "Of course I'll do whatever you need. I told you, I can't remove your scars, but I'll always,  _ always  _ put salve on them."

 

Cas gasped and he could see him tearing up before he looked away from Dean, holding his hand in front of his mouth, mumbling, "I love you so much."

 

Dean pulled Cas in, gently grasping his chin to draw his gaze back to him. "I love you, too. I'm sorry for earlier."

 

Cas shook his head before he leaned in to kiss him softly. He cleared his throat after that, looking up at Dean. "Don't be. I want you to talk to me as soon as you feel weirded out by something. Don't let us be one of those couples who think they can't talk about stuff with each other. You're not only my husband, you're also my best friend. And you always come first, I hope you know that."

 

Dean smiled, swiping the pad of his thumb over Cas's bottom lip. "I promise I'll always talk to you. You're the best friend and husband a guy could ask for."   
  
Pulling Cas against him, Dean fell back against the couch, forcing his husband into a cuddle. Cas was draped over Dean and they shared a laugh. That’s what he loved about their relationship. Whenever they fought or had a misunderstanding, they always seemed to find their way back to this. Back to the Dean and Cas show. 

 

Dean gently caressed Cas's face. "So... Tell me your fantasy. How do you see yourself getting fucked by Nias?"

 

Cas couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, no. You know that he refers to himself as Nias when he talks to our Clairebear?"

 

He did  _ not  _ know that. Dean laughed again. "Really? Good to know I chose the right nickname." Dean quirked his brow at Cas. "Come on, don't avoid the subject. How bad do you want it, huh? And whatever you do, let him fucking rim you."

 

Cas tilted his head. "I gotta say I'm weirdly jealous about how fast he made you come doing that... Man, that guy has a talented tongue." His expression became serious after that. "I don't know. Nothing wild. I think I would like to be on top of him... just so you know... I still feel in control."

 

"The only jealousy you should feel is for not experiencing it. And honestly? Don't feel insecure about that. You know how fucking good he is at kissing? He uses that same fucking technique on your ass. It's awesome." Dean chuckled and nodded as he continued, "So, you wanna ride him? You'll fucking love it."

 

Cas nodded. "Yes, I think I could do that..." He suddenly grinned. "Should we surprise him with it?"

 

_ Now  _ they were talking. Dean was sure he was visibly excited. "What're you thinking? Get me ready to ride him and when he tells me to hop on his dick, you take my place?”

 

Cas smirked at him. "I like the way you think. But how... I mean, I’ll need to be prepared, so he doesn't know. Would you do that for me? Prepare me?"

 

"Fuck yeah I will..." Dean started raking his nails down Cas's side, gently arching up against him. "Would be fun. Slowly opening you up. Getting your tight, amazing hole ready for Nias. We could even use one of my buttplugs. Keep you nice and open."

 

Cas gently rocked his hips against him, slightly out of breath as he looked down at Dean with dilated pupils. "How does that feel, wearing a buttplug?"

 

Dean stifled a moan as he started meeting Cas's hips with his own, enjoying the friction against his slowly hardening cock. "Remember the fucking  _ great  _ fullness you felt when I topped? The intensity of it? It's just like that. And it doesn't go away."

 

Cas let out a breathy gasp when his dick slid over Dean's. He could feel his husband was already hard. "I'm glad you’ll help me. I gotta admit, I missed having your fingers in me."

 

Dean groaned as he purposely ground his dick against Cas's. His fingers tugged the hem of Cas's shirt, teasing his fingers along the skin he came into contact with. "Did you? How much?"

 

Cas leaned over and drew him into a deep kiss, his fingers sliding down to the hem of Dean’s t-shirt before he slid them under it. "Very much. I would really love to feel them again."

 

Dean moaned and bucked up. "Wanna go practice getting you ready for Nias?"

 

Cas made an affirmative sound, that blended in with a desperate moan, before he pulled Dean's shirt up and over his head. "Yeah."   
  
Dean grinned, nodding at his husband while urging him to get up. "Come on." Cas was sitting up on the couch and Dean grabbed him by the waist, tossing him over his shoulder. Cas was laughing and drumming his hands against his ass. Dean chuckled as he started walking them to the bedroom. “Me Tarzan, you Jane.”

 

“More like King Kong.” Cas chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Dean, seemingly resigning to his fate.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Inias had to borrow some clothes from Dean before he headed out to the station. He was going to have to pick up some new clothes after his shift, maybe hit a Target or something. And hopefully he’d be able to get the low-down on what happened with his damn apartment. Inias hopped on the L, feeling pretty damn good considering all the shit that came down yesterday.

 

And that was in large part to the two men who had not only taken him into their home, but their bed as well. There were huge plus sides to the arrangement. First, getting laid regularly by two very fucking skilled lovers. When he’d told Cas he loved sex, he meant it. The word addict came to mind, but Inias wasn’t quite at that level. Close, but he wasn’t so addicted to the act that he was irresponsible, or even a cheater. 

 

The one real relationship he had in his life, in his early teens before he met Cas, was with his high school girlfriend. Inias and Tessa had a pretty tumultuous relationship, like most high school kids, but for some reason, when they turned eighteen, they thought it was a good idea to get married. After two years of a pretty much sexless marriage, despite plenty of opportunity, he still couldn’t bring himself to cheat on her. Because he  _ did  _ love his wife.

 

By the time Inias was twenty one, he’d been married and divorced. Thankfully they never tried to have kids. And that was actually what sort of ended it for them. Tessa wanted kids. Inias didn’t. That’s why she stopped fucking him. If he wasn’t planning on knocking her up, what was the point?

 

He’d never wanted kids and now, even in his mid-thirties, he still felt the same. That was kind of how he got into the scene. It was a hell of a lot easier to have casual sexual relationships in the scene, or better yet, be a third with an already established couple.

 

For the longest time, Inias just assumed he’d never want a real monogamous, romantic relationship. It wasn’t that he was aromantic or anything. He just never felt the urge to want to  –  for lack of a better word  –  settle down. And then he met Castiel. Beautiful, kind, funny, challenging Castiel. He fell in lust at first sight, love trickling in not long after. He’d never forget the night they met. It was at a sex party at one of the clubs. 

 

* * *

 

_ Inias had been at the sex party for an hour now and no one piqued his interest. There were several attractive people, that wasn’t the problem. Inias wanted a challenge. And then  _ **_he_ ** _ walked in. Mop of dirty, dark brown hair, sticking up all over, like he’d just walked in after a hot fuck fest. Eyes so fucking blue, the goddamn Indian ocean would be envious. The guy was fucking gorgeous. He was presently talking to some girl, hanging out near the bar, leaning towards her with the stance of a Dom, but the expressive kindness of a sub. Interesting. _

 

_ He immediately wanted him. He wanted him more than he’d wanted anyone before. Inias slipped through the crowds of people dancing, fucking, and what the hell ever else they were up to. The girl he was talking to laughed at something he said and shook her head as she departed. Perfect. The guy struck out. Now he just had to hope the guy wasn’t under the impression that strict and pure heterosexuality was a thing. Because, as far as Inias was concerned, everyone had a little bit of gayness in them. _

 

_ Without missing a beat, Inias slid into the space the girl had been occupying and looked the guy up and down. He quirked his brow and smiled. “Struck out?” _

 

_ "Yes." And fuck, he didn't expect the man to have such a growly and deep voice. "But the night is still young." He had a very open and charming smile, and Inias was hopeful that he might be part of proving the guy’s statement true. _

 

_ “Definitely,” Inias purred as he reached his hand out to the man. “I’m Inias. And you are, blue eyes?” _

 

_ "Castiel. And 'blue eyes' would be confusing to call me, since it's a pretty common trait." He smirked as he shook his hand with a strong grip. _

 

_ “Castiel, huh? Well, on behalf of the ‘parents secretly want you to get beat up at school, so they name you something weird and complicated’ club, I’d like to offer you membership,” he teased. He liked Castiel. Complicated name and all. _

 

_ Castiel chuckled, his eyes shining with an amused glint. "I was actually pretty popular in school and didn't get beaten up. Does that mean I'm disqualified?" _

 

_ Inias nodded, giving him a sad smile. “‘Fraid so. Only the awkward geeks get to join. But, uh… There’s another club I could offer you membership to…” _

 

_ "I'm all ears." Castiel grinned, looking up at him through thick lashes. Okay, he was definitely flirting back. _

 

_ Inias stepped in closer, ghosting his lips over the guy’s ear. “I’ve only rimmed two other people in my life, interested in joining that club?” _

 

_ Cas quirked a challenging brow at him before he chuckled. "Do I give you the impression of being a sub?" _

 

_ Without an ounce of hesitation, he nodded. “You absolutely give me that impression. Am I wrong?” _

 

_ "You couldn't be more wrong. Sorry to disappoint you." _

 

_ Inias  _ **_was_ ** _ insanely disappointed, but he also said he was up for a challenge. Maybe if he kept using his charm on the guy, Castiel would make an exception. It’d been a couple of years since he persuaded a Dom to submit to him. And Castiel was way too fucking fine to not even attempt it. “Alright, Mr. Dom. Not entirely sure I believe you. If I were your sub, what would you do to me?” Usually, if guys who were too scared to bottom didn’t want to admit to him they were subs, they’d lie and say they were Doms. So, he learned to ask that question early on, because a sub would  _ **_always_ ** _ stumble over that question. _

 

_ Castiel didn't hesitate for a second before he crowded him against the counter, leaning into him with a growly low voice, that suddenly sounded very authoritative and commanding, "I'd take you home with me, test how much you already know about being a sub. If you know the commands, if you can follow my orders. I would inspect your needy holes and see how well you can take me before I would make you mine and break you apart with pleasure." _

 

_ Goddamn. Guy was definitely a Dom. No doubt about that. Inias drew back, eyebrow quirked with how impressed he was. He raised his hands in surrender. “Alright. You’re a Dom. Which is too fucking bad. I’d rock your fucking world, baby.” _

 

_ "Well, you could always convert and be my sub. I'd love to take you apart." Castiel grinned. _

 

_ Inias clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Hate to break it to you, cupcake, but I'll never sub.” _

 

_ "Damn, I'd really hoped we could get together. You're really attractive." Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "On the other hand... You wouldn't, by any chance, be on the lookout for a partner for threesome scenes with your subs?" _

 

_ Inias grinned. He  _ **_definitely_ ** _ liked Castiel. “I could be amenable to that sort of arrangement.” He stepped closer, toying with Castiel’s tie. Inias smirked and had to give it one more shot. “I'm not looking for that tonight, but if I can prove something, irrefutably, would I be able to get a blowjob from you?” _

 

_ "Depends. What are you going to prove?" Castiel asked with a curious and amused smile. _

 

_ “That I’m the best kisser you will  _ **_ever_ ** _ have. So, do we have a deal?” Inias leaned in a little closer. _

 

_ Cas raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Okay, I definitely need proof of that. Okay, yes. We have a deal." _

 

_ His dick was already hard with anticipation. Inias tugged Castiel’s tie to draw him in, closing the gap between them. He tapped his tongue at the seam of surprisingly soft lips, finally being granted access. Inias carded his hand into Castiel’s hair as he began to lose himself in, honestly, one of the hottest damn kisses of his life. Most people were shit at kissing, but Castiel could hold his own. The grip he had on Castiel’s tie tightened as they continued to explore each other for… what seemed like hours, but in reality was likely a few minutes. _

 

_ When Inias drew back, he couldn’t help but smirk at the sort of dazed expression on Castiel’s beautiful face. He arched his brow and asked, “Have you had better, or are you going to drop to your knees for me?” _

 

_ Castiel tilted his head, biting his lower lip to hold back the grin that was playing around the corner of his mouth. "Mmh, can we do it again? I wasn't paying attention." _

 

_ Damn. Castiel was pretty fucking perfect. Inias nodded and pressed forward again, this time unleashing all the stops. Sucking on his tongue, circling his own tongue around Castiel’s, using what skills he possessed to cause Castiel to groan and arch up into the kiss. Very few people deserved this level of kiss, but he wanted Castiel enough to give in. When he drew back, he was met with one of his favorite sights. Slightly breathless awe, lips red and slightly swollen from being kissed so thoroughly. If he believed in love, he was pretty sure he could fall in love with Castiel. _

 

_ Inias took a step back, releasing his tie, and moved to brace his arms behind himself against the bar in invitation. “So? Did you pay attention that time?” _

 

_ Instead of answering Castiel leaned in with a hungry look in his eyes, his hand dropping to Inias's crotch, palming his erection over the fabric before he opened his pants with quick, determined fingers. He slowly licked over his lips, giving him a sassy grin as he freed Inias's erection from his pants and dropped to his knees in front of him, taking him into his mouth without hesitation. _

 

_ Yup. If he could fall in love, it would be with this man. _

 

* * *

 

Inias would never forget that night. Cas had been insanely hot and goddamn was that a good blowjob. In fact, the only person who had given him better head, was Cas’s husband. Dean had one hell of a mouth and he’d only ever been with three other people who could deepthroat. But none of them had the same level of skill Dean had. Guy was meant to suck cock. It was kind of weird he wasn't full-on gay.

 

When he reached his stop, Inias shuffled through the crowds to take the few block walk to his station. He was only working a half shift to catch up on paperwork and hopefully find out everything he could on the torching of his apartment.

 

The 4th District precinct was usually a hustle and bustle, but it was surprisingly quiet when he stepped in through the doors. The only activity was Jody at the booking station. He nodded to her. “What’s going on, Mills?”

 

“Inias!” She stepped away from the desk to pull him into a fierce hug. As Jody drew back, she fixed him with a concerned expression. “I heard about your place. I’m so sorry… If you need a place to crash, Donna and I have a pull out couch.”

 

He waved her off. “Thanks, babe. Nah, friend of mine and his husband took me in until I get back on my feet.”

 

She nodded. “Well, I do have good news for you.”

 

“You finally knocked up the missus?”

 

Jody smacked him upside the head. “Not sure if you forgot how biology works, but can’t really do that without a cock and balls…”

 

Inias smirked. “You’ve got the biggest balls in this precinct, Mills.”

 

“While that’s true… Shut up, Knight. Or I won’t tell you that the investigator came back with the preliminary results of the fire at your place.”

 

That piqued his interest. Inias smiled at her. “Thanks. I’ll see if they’re ready to share the report.”

 

“Already done. Copy of it’s on your desk.”

 

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thanks, babe.”

 

Jody shooed him away and returned to what she was doing. That woman was on par with some of the best officers in existence. How she wasn’t a lieutenant yet was still a mystery to Inias. Not that the opportunity hadn’t presented itself, but when he asked her once, Jody shrugged it off and said that working the beat was better than a glorified desk job.

 

Inias couldn’t agree more. He hated paperwork, but it was the ugly and boring side of his job. And if he wanted to make detective, he had to take it seriously. Hence coming in for the half shift. He made his way to his desk, grabbing the report and flipping through it until he got to the results. Blah, blah, blah. Firehead jargon. Bullshit. Something about structural fire. Blah, blah. He snickered at the word cockloft. And finally! 

 

_ Arson cannot be ruled out. _

 

He fucking knew it.


	2. Cherry Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a hair up my ass and got chapter two edited! We can't promise daily updates, but we sure as hell will try! <3<3

**Chapter 2** \-  **Cherry Pie**

 

Hannah nearly pushed him over when they practically jumped in Cas's arms to greet him. "Cas! It's so nice to see you again! I can't believe you got married before me!" They punched Cas's arm playfully and Cas rubbed over the area with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

 

“It was unexpected, but it’s not my fault that you wanted a wedding in fall.” He successfully avoided the second attempt of Hannah punching his arm by hiding behind Inias. 

 

Inias craned his neck to look back at Cas. “You deserved that punch, I have no idea why you think I’ll protect you.” In that instant, he grabbed Cas and held him in front of Hannah.

 

Hannah punched his arm again and Cas shot Inias a pout and a growly, “Thanks for having my back.”

 

Inias quirked his brow at him. “Wipe that damn pout off your face or I’ll kiss it off.”

 

Since when was that a threat? Cas pouted a little more.

 

Without missing a beat Inias drew him in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. As he was about to pull away, he must have thought better of it and dove in for a deeper kiss, supporting Cas’s back as he dipped him a little. When he pulled him back up, Inias smirked and released him. He looked at Hannah and said, “I’ll get us some drinks,” and departed like he didn’t just pull Cas into a whirlwind kiss.

 

Hannah smirked at Cas. “So, he’s still your partner in crime?”

 

“Duh.” Cas chuckled. “You know why.” They both sat down at a large table, which had been their regular table for years now, or at least since Cas joined the community meetings every three months. A few of the other members were already sitting there, greeting him with friendly smiles and congratulating him on the wedding. Word travelled fast, so it seemed. 

 

“So, when do we get to meet him?” Hannah asked with a curious smile.

 

“I don’t know. I’ll ask him if he wants to come the next time it doesn’t conflict with his work schedule.” The truth was that Cas wished he could take Dean with him to a meeting, not only because he wanted to show off his husband – which was true, but not something he would tell Dean  – but also because he wanted him to meet other subs. He hoped by exchanging stories and experiences, likes and dislikes, Dean would get inspired to maybe try new things.

 

Uriel furrowed his brow, leaning forward as he asked, “He in the scene?”

 

“He’s my sub, but new to the scene,” Cas answered with a quick look back over his shoulder to see if Inias was coming back.

 

Inias was leaned over the bar a little, clearly flirting with the bartender. The woman was smiling broadly as, from the looks of it, he was telling her about the time he tackled a perp in an Iron Man costume. When he leaned further over the bar to whisper something in her ear, she drew back with an arched brow and interested smile. He knew that smile, he had the same smile the first time Inias hit on him, too.

 

For some reason he felt inappropriately possessive in that moment, wanting to be the only one smiling at Inias like that. He wondered when he had started to feel jealous, and why the thought of Inias flirting with a girl annoyed him, while it was totally okay with him when Inias flirted with Dean. Probably because he had stopped seeing Dean and himself as separate entities, like the sickening, gross couple they were. He put two fingers between his lips and whistled to get Inias’s attention before he gave him a questioning shrug, mouthing, “Drinks?”

 

Inias rolled his eyes at Cas, but grabbed the drinks off of the bar and approached the table. He shoved himself into the booth next to Cas, jostling him as he did so. Placing Cas’s beer in front of him, he quirked his brow. “Whistle at me again and see what happens.” His threat held no malice or venom, the quirk of his lips indicated he wasn’t angry.

 

“Not even a wolf whistle?” Cas asked with a wide grin.

 

Inias placed his hand over Cas’s face and gently shoved him away. He then turned to the table. “So, what’re we talking about?”

 

“Cas’s husband.” Hannah smiled. “But Cas is being his usual, monosyllabic self.”

 

Cas held up his hands in defense. “Not true.”

 

“See?” Hannah pointed at Cas. “That’s what I'm working with. So, Inias, do you have some juicy details?”

 

Inias grinned and nodded. “Guy makes the rest of you subs look like you're all newbies.”

 

Cas couldn’t hide his proud smile as he nodded. “True.”

 

Hannah just stared at both of them before they glared at Cas. “And? When are we going to meet him? What is he like? Why is he such a good sub?”

 

Inias barked out a laugh and grasped Cas’s chin. “This guy ain't stupid. He knows you fuckers will corrupt him.”

 

Cas winked at Inias. “Yes, because Dean is  _ so _ innocent.”

 

“That's something you should do with him. Role-play,” Inias suggested.

 

“I bet Dean would love that. He loves role-playing in general.” Cas wrapped his arm around Inias’s shoulder and kissed him behind his ear. “Thanks.”

 

“Bet he'd make one hell of a slutty school girl,” he whispered in Cas’s ear.

 

“Hello!” Billie waved at them. “There  _ are _ other people here. People who want details on your mystery husband!”

 

“You guys are worse than the Spanish Inquisition.” Cas chuckled before he hesitantly let go of Inias. But not before he breathed out a, “Hell yes,” into his ear. He let his hand fall against Inias's leg under the table before he leaned forward to the expectant gazes of Billie and Hannah. Uriel seemed to have lost interest in the conversation when his Dom, Raphael, showed up. “What do you want to know?”

 

When Billie asked, “Well, I kind of want to know what makes him such a great sub and if that really is the case, is he up for grabs?” he almost didn’t catch it. Inias started an awkward, wrong hand thumb war with him under the table, grabbing Cas’s right hand with his left. 

 

Cas expertly avoided getting his thumb held down, but the touches certainly started to affect him. He felt a weird tingling sensation in his hand, his breathing hitched when his heart fluttered. He tried not to let it show when he answered Billie’s question, “No, he isn't. But I can tell you what makes him perfect.” Inias nearly got his thumb, but Cas pulled it back at the last second. “He’s eager to follow a command, so obedient and he can deepthroat… I’ve never met someone who can deepthroat like that.”

 

Cas pressed down Inias's thumb as he gave him a cocky grin and a look that said, ‘Got you’.

 

Inias gave him a gentle nod, conceding his loss, before he adjusted his hand to interlace their fingers, pulling Cas’s hand to hold it on his knee. He turned to address Billie, “He’s right. Best damn cocksucker I’ve ever had…” His eyes widened and he looked at Cas, mouthing a ‘sorry’ before the table exploded.

 

“How does Inias know?” Billie demanded.

 

It drew curious and amused glances from Uriel and Raphael. Hannah, on the other hand, was staring at Inias, as though trying to figure out if he was serious.

 

The weirdest part was that  –  even though they were in a middle of a conversation  –  all Cas could think about was the fact Inias was holding his hand under the table. It was such a small thing. They had kissed, shared blowjobs, but this somehow felt way more intimate than all of the other intimacy they shared. Inadvertently he imagined how it would be when Inias fucked him. Cas cleared his throat, rubbing his thumb gently over Inias's hand. “Well, you know that Inias and I team up on occasion. And we’ve had two scenes with Dean together.”

 

Inias leaned in close, he could feel the heat of his breath against his neck as the man whispered, “And I can’t fucking  _ wait  _ for the next one.”

 

_ Welcome to the club.  _ Cas squeezed his hand before he looked at his friend. “Me too.” His voice sounded a bit breathless, but he was sure that was caused by the intense look Inias was giving him,  _ and  _ the fact that his cock instantly started to get hard. He felt like a teenager ever since Inias started temporarily living with them. Not that he wasn’t thinking about sex every seven seconds when it was just Dean and him. But now that they had this threesome thing going on, it had been reduced to every four seconds.

 

“Damn, you two. Stop the eye fucking. My ovaries explode when I look at you,” Billie complained.

 

Inias chuckled and shrugged. “Can’t help it. Every time I look at this man, all I can think about is all the terrible and delicious things I want to do to him.”

 

“For some reason I doubt it’s something terrible.” Cas tried to hide his smile behind his beer, but was failing miserably. “You probably have no idea what you’d do to me if you had me.”

 

That was met with an arched brow. “You wanna know what I’d do to you?”

 

Cas nodded. “Yes, tell me my big, bad Dom.”

 

Inias locked eyes with him, gaze intense as his amused expression turned serious. “Well, first, I would command you strip for me. Slowly. Every inch of your skin being revealed to torture, to tease. I’d be hard before your shirt is even halfway off. As you stand there naked, I would evaluate you. Look you over. Assess your skin, your stature, your posture. I’d use all of it against you. You have a habit of worrying your lip between your teeth when you’re nervous. That’s where I’d start. Suck that plump lip between my teeth before drawing you in for a kiss. I’d kiss you until you were panting and desperate for more contact. And just when you’d think you might implode from the sheer force of the kiss, I’d abruptly stop. Command you to get down on all fours. Then I’d tell you I’ll keep kissing you, but you have to choose between your mouth or your hole.”

 

With a feral grin, Inias continued, “You’d beg me to kiss your hole. And that would be the right choice. I’d then proceed to worship your ass, eating you out better than any person ever has. I’d have you panting and begging for more. For  _ everything.” _

 

Inias grabbed his beer and took a sip, nonchalant as hell as he shrugged. “And that’s just how we’d start…”

 

Hannah glared at Inias. “I hate you so much right now.”

 

The whole table was snickering when Hannah let their head fall on the table with a sigh and Cas was happy for the distraction. His dick was throbbing against the confines of his jeans and all he wanted was to drag Inias somewhere and do exactly that.

 

“You two should get a room.” Billie shook her head and leaned back, giving both of them an amused smile.

 

Cas used the opportunity to drink the rest of his beer in one go before he could bring himself to look at Inias again. “See? I was right. That didn’t sound terrible at all.”

 

“I didn’t mean terrible bad. I meant terrible as in, if you submit to me, you’ll never want to be a Dom again,” he teased.

 

“Not going to happen. I love being a Dom way too much.” It was his automatic response, but he knew he was more than intrigued.

 

Inias leaned in again, this time lowering his voice a few octaves as he whispered, “The hard-on between your legs says otherwise.”

 

_ Fuck. Time to play it cool.  _ He gave Inias – what he was hoping was – a confident smirk before he leaned over and lowered his voice like Inias had done, “Maybe I just thought of the awesome blowjob you gave me in the shower.”

 

That was met with a cocky grin. Would nothing shake this man’s confidence? Inias shrugged. “That's fine. If you aren't interested in my services; Maria, that fine ass bartender,  _ definitely _ was.”

 

“She's too vanilla for you,” Raphael quipped, her attention still completely on her sub.

 

Inias smirked. “Never met a normie I couldn't convert.”

 

Cas sighed when he felt that tinge of jealousy again. What the hell was wrong with him? He shrugged. “If you say so.”

 

He suddenly had a huge urge to drop by Dean’s workplace unannounced and fuck his husband’s brains out.

 

Inias started stroking the side of Cas’s hand with his thumb, giving him a wink as he moved to rest his head on Cas’s shoulder. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes and looked away. “Not jealous.”

 

“Come on,” Inias commanded, grabbing Cas by the wrist and pulling him from the booth. He couldn’t even question him as he dragged him through the bar, straight to the bathroom. Inias closed the door and locked it before folding his arms over his chest, regarding him with a quirked brow. “What’s going on with you?”

 

Instead of answering, Cas pushed Inias against the bathroom door and kissed him. "Nothing," he murmured against his lips before he slowly drew back.

 

Inias was apparently having none of that, he crowded Cas back against the wall behind him. “Don’t think you can just kiss me and say it’s nothing…” Without skipping a beat, he slid his hand between Cas’s legs and cupped his half-hard cock. “What do you want?”

 

Cas bit his lower lip, stifling a moan. There was so much that he wanted. None of it was anywhere near close to becoming a reality though. And there was a part of him that was unsure, fearful even, because he felt like he shouldn’t want those things, especially how much he wanted them. “We… shouldn’t be here. I think I want to go home.”

 

That appeared to take Inias aback. He drew back from Cas, brow furrowed in concern. “You okay? I thought you liked when I tease you?”

 

“I do,” Cas answered quietly before he admitted, “maybe a little  _ too  _ much.”

 

He could almost see the cogs working in Inias's brain as his expression went from concerned, to confused, to enlightened, before ultimately turning predatory. Inias grinned and leaned in, “That right?”

 

Cas’s breath hitched as he leaned back and away from Inias. “Yes… So… you’re okay if I leave early?”

 

“Well, that depends…” Inias sounded relatively serious as he continued, “You leaving with or without me?” The question was clearly so much more than what it sounded like at face value. Inias was clearly asking him if he was ready, willing to act out the scene he talked about earlier.

 

Part of him was tempted, the other part was terrified. And the last part of him just wanted to see Dean. He had no idea what to do.

 

Inias took the decision from him. He nodded his understanding before pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. Inias never kissed him like that. It made his heart beat faster than any of their other, more frantic and passionate kisses. When he drew back, he chucked Cas’s chin and gave him an understanding smile. “Go see your husband. If I’m back late, I’ll be quiet.”

 

Cas nodded. “Okay,” he replied breathlessly. Before he left the bathroom feeling dazed, he turned around to Inias. “See you later. Um, sorry.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean was bored out of his skull. No one was in the mood to play card games, everyone focussed on their own tasks. Benny was taking a nap. Chuck was on his laptop; shopping, watching porn, whatever it was he did. The probie was busy washing the bus and restocking it. There had been no calls, which was a good thing, but when boredom struck, Dean would kill for something. Anything. 

 

That was the crux of working in his field. No calls meant no injuries, no fires, no destruction, no possible death. Which was always a good thing; generally it would be better for there to be no need for EMS workers and firefighters. But they were a necessary part of society. Dean didn’t want people to get hurt, but he sure would have liked some sort of distraction.

 

Sprawling out on the couch in the dayroom, Dean pulled out his cell and texted his husband. He knew Cas had plans with Inias, but if they weren’t too occupied, maybe he’d be able to help with Dean’s boredom.

 

_ Dean: I’m sooooooooooo bored. Distract me, please? Tell me a joke. Tell me how your BDSM meeting thing is going. Tell me I’m being a whiny baby and insult me. I don’t really care. _

 

_ Cas: I’ll do something better. *mysterious smile* _

 

_ Dean: Oooh, tell me. I need to be distracted! _

 

_ Cas: Look out of the window. _

 

That was weird. Dean got up and went to the window of the dayroom. Cas was standing down on the street below, waving up at him. Without wasting another second, Dean darted from the dayroom  –  ignoring the curious look from Chuck  –  and slid down the pole to get downstairs as fast as possible. When he reached outside, he practically collided with Cas as he yanked him into a hug. 

 

“I thought you were hanging with Nias?”

 

“I was. But…” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek. “I missed you and I needed to see you.”

 

Dean grinned and grabbed Cas’s hand as he started pulling him into the station. “Awesome. Come on, maybe we can make out in the supply closet.” He surreptitiously snuck Cas into the station, knowing full well if any of his coworkers saw him, they’d start trying to be social and talk to him.

 

Carefully looking around, making sure no one was nearby, he yanked Cas into the supply closet for the bus, locking the door behind them. “C’mere,” he murmured as he yanked Cas into a kiss.

 

Cas pressed him against one of the shelves, moaning softly in the kiss. "You have no idea how much I needed this." 

 

Dean drew back and pursed his lips. “Dude. You and I both know Inias would have made out with you. And he’s much better at kissing.” 

 

Cas looked down for a moment. “He's also the reason why I needed to see you. I... He offered to..." Cas shook his head. "I'm not there yet. Not without you." 

 

_ Oh.  _ Again, the weird twinge of jealousy struck and Dean quelled it. Cas was here because he didn’t want to do that without Dean. So there was a little guilt there, too. Making this about himself. Dean internally shook his head at himself for that shit. He gently cupped Cas’s face. “Whenever you’re ready, baby.” 

 

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and smirked. “So, what did he offer to do to you?”

 

"I think he really likes the idea of being my Dom. And I... fuck..." Cas scrubbed his hand over his face. "And I feel conflicted over it. Because there is a part of me that wants to try it and another part..." He shook his head. "I don't know. I’ve generally felt confused for a while now. I don't even know what to think anymore."

 

“You don’t just want to bottom, you want to try being a sub?” Dean asked.  _ Fuck.  _ That idea was seriously fucking hot. He really wanted to see Cas submit to Inias.

 

Cas bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. "Yes... Is that weird? I mean... I'm your Dom and I don't know if I should even think about it. I mean, we have people that switch sometimes in our community, but... I never thought that would be something I’d be interested in and also... what does that mean for us? And..." He ran his fingers through his hair, rolling his eyes. "I'm rambling. Sorry. Got a lot on my mind and I didn't want to spring all of this on you."

 

Dean nodded, smiling down at his husband with genuine affection. He was so goddamn proud of him. “Look. The way I see it, it means what it means. You want to try switching. And that’s totally fine. Now, I’m no Dom, but if that’s what you’re looking for, this whole arrangement means you can find that in Inias. And when you need to be in control, you have me. Everything else will just… Fall into place where it fits. I love you and I’m willing to take this step with you.”

 

Cas looked up at him, surprise and awe evident on his face. "I have no idea what I did right in my life to deserve you." Cas drew him in, a deep and passionate kiss, before he mumbled against his lips, "I love you so much."

 

“Musta been all those, uh…” Dean groaned as he wrapped his leg around his husband’s waist and grinded against him. “Those orphan orcs you saved… in Moondoor…” He let out a sharp gasp when Cas bit into his neck.

 

Cas hummed against his skin. “And the unicorn. Let’s not forget the unicorn.” Cas’s hands fell to Dean’s pants, palming his dick over the fabric. “Fuck, I want you so much.”

 

Dean nodded and turned to look behind himself. He grabbed a tube of vaseline from the third shelf and shoved it into Cas’s palm. “Gotta be quick, in case the alarm goes off.” He yanked his pants and underwear to the ground, stepping out of them. 

 

"Turn around," Cas breathed out, kissing down Dean's neck and back when Dean instantly faced the shelf and braced his hands against it. Moments later he felt Cas's slick fingers opening him up, rougher and more desperate than usual.

 

He bit his bottom lip to stop the moan that was threatening to escape. They’d never fucked with such frantic need before. Dean found he kind of loved it. He also really loved how rough Cas was being. When Cas got a third finger in, Dean panted and shook his head. “No. No, just fucking take me already.”

 

"You sure?" Cas breathed out, although he was already removing his fingers.

 

“Fuck me, Castiel,” he demanded, but it came out more like a plea.

 

Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean's wrists and held them over Dean's head, pressing them against the shelf as he slid his dick into him. His other hand grabbed his hip to get a better hold on him, his lips ghosting over and sucking the side of his neck as he moaned Dean's name. Although he had pushed in slowly, as soon as he was fully inside he started to fuck him hard and fast.

 

It burned. Fuck it burned, but in such a good way. The kind of burn that Dean would feel later, a reminder of the fact that his husband fucked him in the supply closet with such frantic need, he’d probably use it for jerk off fodder for years to come. Dean was unable to hold back the moans any longer as he cried out when Cas hit his prostate. Cas’s grip on Dean’s hip tightened and the tiny shock of pain went straight to his dick. Dean hoped there’d be bruises.

 

The whole shelf shook from the hard pace Cas was fucking Dean against it, glasses and containers clinked and clattered. He could feel Cas sucking at the skin of his shoulder before he bit down hard.

 

“Fuck…” Dean hissed, arching into the fast and unbidden thrusts. Cas had never fucked him this hard before. Dean could feel everything, it was fucking amazing. “Oh, god…” The constant hammering to his prostate was overwhelming. He wasn’t prepared when the heat coiling in his groin expanded. Dean was going to fucking come untouched. “Fuck, Cas. If you fuck me harder, I’m gonna…”

 

And Cas fucked him harder. Like the fucking perfect husband he was. His grip around his wrists and hip tightened as he thrusted into him, nearly pulling all the way out just to slam into him again. It was perfect. But the best thing was the moans Cas breathed into his ear, the way his deep voice groaned his name like a prayer. "I love fucking your tight hole. I'm going to fill you up with my come. You’re mine."

 

The words were just what he needed to be pushed over the edge, splaying the shelf in front of him in his come. Dean was panting and moaning, friggin’ stars whiting out his vision because Cas wasn’t letting up. He was still hammering into his now overly sensitive prostate and it was the most amazing, intense feeling he’d ever experienced.

 

"Dean!" Cas gasped into his ear as he let go of his wrists and dropped his hand to grip Dean's other hip. He tightened his grip and fucked into him, frantic, fast and hard, before he pulled him close as he tensed behind him. "Fuck. Oh, fuck."

 

“Come on, baby. Fucking come,” Dean begged.

 

Cas slid his hand from his hip to the back of his neck and pushed him against the shelf as he still fucked into him for a moment with deep, guttural moans before finally coming inside of him, filling him up, soothing the burn from Cas’s vicious thrusts. Cas wrapped his arms around him, breathing heavily against his shoulder. “I love you so much.”

 

Dean let out a slightly breathless chuckle. “That’s only ‘cause I let you fuck me in supply closets.” He moved carefully, wincing a little as Cas slipped out of him. Dean moved to grab a blue rag to clean up the mess he made. “I can’t believe I came untouched like that.”

 

Cas made a happy noise and wrapped his arms around him again. "But you're okay, right? Sorry, I hope I wasn't too rough with you."

 

Dean spun around in the hold, facing his husband. “I, uh… I like it rough.”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Oh, okay. Good to know… I guess the way Inias treats you must feel really good, then." 

 

Boy, was that fucking true. But Dean caught the implication. He looked at Cas for a moment, trying to figure out how to ask what he was about to ask. Fuck it. Upfront it was. “Are you jealous?”

 

Cas looked away for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe. A little." He sighed deeply. "It's stupid. I know. He's a fucking good Dom and I never felt like I was competing against him before. It's just so stupid."

 

“If it makes you feel better, I get kind of jealous when you guys  _ aren’t  _ fucking.” Dean shrugged. Honesty deserved honesty.

 

Cas gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

 

Dean ducked his head a little and quietly admitted, “I saw you guys in the kitchen the other morning, I kinda watched you guys for a while.”

 

Cas still looked confused as if he was thinking what he and inias had possibly done that morning. “We made breakfast,” he started slowly before he squinted his eyes. “What did we do other than that?”

 

He couldn’t help the chuckle, Dean really loved how adorably clueless Cas could be sometimes. “Babe. You were acting like you act with me. Affectionate, touching each other, being kind of… you know… cuddly.”

 

Cas made an ‘O’ face when he finally got it before he tilted his head. “Do you want me to stop being affectionate with him?”

 

“No, that’s not why I brought it up. Sometimes, I feel a little jealous. I didn’t tell you because I want you to stop behaving like that. It’s probably default for you guys, right? I mean, for a socially awkward dweeb, you’re seriously cuddly,” Dean teased, gently caressing the side of his husband’s face with the pad of his thumb.

 

Cas appeared thoughtful after that, chewing his lip when he pulled up his jeans. “Inias and I were always close. I mean, we did a lot of scenes together and… I don’t know, we always got handsy with each other. But this other stuff, like you’re talking about… If I’m honest, I think that’s new. On the other hand, I never lived with him before and we were still in the mood from the scene, if that makes sense?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, look... I get it, Cas. I’m just letting you know I might feel that way from time to time, but that’s my hangup to get over. Just don’t fall in love with him and we’re good.” He was teasing, but Dean realized in that moment,  _ that  _ was why he was weird about it all.  _ Shit.  _ His husband had feelings for Inias. He should have seen it a hell of a lot earlier than he did. Interestingly enough, Cas didn’t seem to realize it. Damn. Dean didn’t really know what to do what that revelation.

 

Cas chuckled. "Dean, you should know by now that there is no competition for you. You had my heart from the start and that hasn’t changed in over twenty years. I'm yours. Forever."

 

Without hesitation, he drew Cas into a hug, drawing back enough to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Dean stared down at his husband’s face and smiled.  _ Fuck.  _ He really hoped that stayed true.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

His arms and legs felt heavy, and a content tiredness had settled in his bones when Cas put the key in the door to his apartment. He knew he shouldn't go to bed yet, otherwise he would wake up too early and the next day at work would be horrible. He wondered if he just should play some  _ Guild Wars _ before bed, just because he hadn't played for a while and it would help him shut down his mind.

 

Because he felt like he needed a good escape from reality for a while. This thing with Inias was bothering him. He wasn’t kidding himself. He knew he had a crush on his friend, but he didn’t like it. 

 

It was weird that all the time he had known Inias, all the times they had sex in a scene side by side, he had never felt this way about him. The way butterflies fluttered around in his stomach just from the touch of their hands. It wasn’t like he had never secretly wished to try having sex with him before, but it had always been because they were already high on sexual tension. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe it was just a silly crush. People get them and then get over it all of the time. It was probably a normal reaction to all of the charged sexual tension between them and how they were together with Dean. 

 

Cas sighed deeply as he finally turned the key and opened the door. He froze when he heard noise from the guest room. It sounded like Inias had managed to persuade the girl from the bar to come home with him.

 

And boy was that girl vocal. She screamed and moaned, sounding like she was going mad with pleasure from whatever Inias was doing to her. All Cas could think of was that he wanted to be her in that moment. 

 

The guilt made his stomach churn and he felt his whole body tense as he quickly walked to his office and closed the door behind him. He still could hear her muffled screams.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment before he slumped down in his chair and started his computer. As soon as the computer was up, he went to YouTube and started his System of a Down playlist – the one that always helped him clear his mind and, in this case, was equally helpful in drowning out sex noises from the other room. He checked his emails to the beat of, ‘Chop Suey,’ as he stumbled over one from Balthazar. It was about an upcoming medical conference.

 

He chewed on his lower lip before he clicked to reply. The conference was the same weekend as Pride and Dean was taking part this year. His husband was already looking forward to that weekend. Cas wasn’t a big fan of crowds and techno music, but he still planned to go with Dean just to watch him have fun. Just like he did when they were younger.

 

But in the moment this conference was exactly what he needed to get away from his confusing situation for a while. To clear his head and hopefully, with the distance, get rid of the inappropriate crush he had on his friend.

 

He took his phone and typed a text message to Dean. 

 

_ Cas: I want to go to a conference. Would you be very mad if I miss Pride this year? _

 

_ Dean: Utterly and totally mad. JK I know you're not a fan but it's one hell of a year to miss out. Charlie convinced all the firefighters on our float to dress in drag. What brought this up all of a sudden anyway? I thought you didn't want to go to that conference? _

 

_ Cas: I changed my mind. You could take photos. _

 

_ Dean: I'm sure there will be pics. But I don't know, a pic isn't the same as seeing your husband in a slutty costume in person. Even got one of the drag queens from the Drag Race float to help with our makeup. _

 

_ Cas: At least it sounds like you’ll have a lot of fun. I'm sure you won't even have time to miss me. _

 

_ Dean: Course I'll miss you, but if you really really don't want to go I can't make you.  _

 

_ Cas: I’ll miss you too. But I need to do this. _

 

_ Dean: What’s going on babe? You've been kind of weird. _

 

_ Cas: Sorry. I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine. Just need some good old fashioned distraction. _

 

_ Dean: Well now I know you're avoiding the subject. Talk to me. _

 

_ Cas: Can we do this later when you’re home? B needs an answer for the hotel reservations. _

 

_ Dean: I guess so. I won't be home until tomorrow night unless we get a late call _

 

_ Cas: I miss you. _

 

_ Dean: You just saw me! And more than saw me at that ;) _

 

_ Cas: Yes, but I’m going to bed soon. And I always miss you when you’re not next to me. _

 

_ Dean: Me too. Benny refuses to be the little spoon. It's just not the same! _

_ Dean: You could always cuddle with Inias ;) _

 

_ Cas: Funny. I’m laughing on the inside. _

 

_ Dean: Babe, I seriously wouldn't care if you did. I feel like you've been a little closed off since I told you I get a little jealous and now I feel like a dick for saying anything at all. If you need some affection, I'm totally okay with it. _

 

_ Cas: It's not because you told me you're jealous. It's me. I'm working through some stuff and it doesn’t have anything to do with us, Dean. So please don't worry. _

_ Cas: And the only one I need affection from is you. _

 

_ Dean: I wish you'd talk to me. _

_ Dean: Shit, got a call. Gotta go. I love you. _

 

_ Cas: Be careful. I love you, too. _

 

Cas put his phone down with a deep sigh as he chewed his lower lip. He didn't want to worry Dean, but until he worked through his contradictory thoughts and wishes, he wasn't even sure  _ what _ to tell Dean. 

 

He quickly answered the email to Balthazar, letting him know that he was accompanying him before he leaned back in his chair and stared at his screen, wondering what he should do next.

 

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The nameless girl was now somehow louder than the damn music.

 

Cas rolled his eyes. He needed a beer. He shook his head and, more or less, stomped into the kitchen. Man, that girl was annoyingly loud. He should switch to his headset if he wanted to play in peace. 

 

Cas opened the fridge and just stared inside of it for a few minutes without even seeing anything. That’s how much the cries of that girl was distracting him. He wondered what the fuck Inias was doing to her.

 

And then it suddenly stopped. The grunting, the screams of ecstasy, all of it. All Cas could hear was shuffling and then the door of the guest room being open. There was chuckling and then he heard the woman say, 

 

“I didn’t think a cop could fuck like that.”

 

Then there was the cocky chuckle, because Inias was well aware how surprising he was. “Told you not to judge a book by its cover.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes and concentrated on the contents of his fridge again, finally remembering why he had gone to the kitchen in the first place. Beer. Or maybe a glass of white wine. Why not? He grabbed the bottle Dean had bought because the label had a giraffe. Just one of the million reasons he loved that man so much. He smiled to himself as he poured himself a glass. He added some sparkling water to it before he turned around to make his way back to his office again, trying to ignore Inias and the girl.

 

“Cas! I, uh… wasn’t expecting you home so early,” Inias commented casually as the bartender appeared to be hanging off of him.

 

Cas gave him a cold smile. “Well, don’t mind me.” 

 

Inias regarded him for a moment before turning to look at the woman again. “Let me walk you out, Maria.”

 

She nodded, giving Cas a curious and slightly suspicious stare as Inias gently guided her to the door. Cas couldn’t stop himself from watching the interaction. The way Inias carded his hands into her now down, wavy hair. “Had a good time.”

 

Maria giggled. “Me too. You’ve got my number. Feel free to hit me up whenever.”

 

Inias smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek as he opened the door for her and watched her leave. He spun around as soon as the door was closed, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at Cas. “So, wanna tell me what’s going on with you?”

 

"Nothing is going on with me," Cas growled before he turned around to go to his office.

 

Apparently, Inias wasn’t having any of it as the man followed him, slamming the door open as Cas tried to close it. “Bullshit. You’re acting weird. Do you want me to find somewhere else to stay?”

 

Cas frowned. "No, of course not." He was really starting to get annoyed now. "I just want to be alone, if that's okay with you?"

 

He leaned against the door frame, watching Cas’s every movement. “Are you not cool with me bringing people back here? We never discussed it, but I guess I could have asked…”

 

Cas sighed deeply and put his glass down on his desk before he rubbed his hand over his face. "Inias, it's cool, okay? A head's up would have been nice. But I'm generally okay with you bringing people here."

 

“Then explain this pissy attitude,” he challenged, eyebrow quirked in suspicion.

 

Cas shook his head and walked up to Inias, crowding him against the door. "What part of, 'I want to be alone,' wasn't clear to you?"

 

Inias narrowed his eyes at Cas, tilting his head with a condescending smirk on his lips. “What’re you gonna do? Huh, tough guy?” He opened his arms to Cas in challenge, in invitation.

 

Cas closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to exhale a deep breath. "Why are you doing this?"

 

“Doing what? What am I supposed to be doing?” Inias demanded, finally his cool and laid back bravado gone. He stepped forward, gently urging Cas back, until his back hit the wall in the hallway. “You got weird on me at the bar. You bailed, which was fine. And then you’ve been cold and standoffish since you saw me with…”

 

Inias stepped back, eyes raking over Cas with curious and slow realization. “You  _ are  _ jealous, aren’t you?”

 

Cas gave him blank look. "Seriously? That's what you’ve come up with? Someone is full of himself tonight. Guess what? My world doesn't revolve around you."

 

“Alright, then tell me I’m wrong. Tell me why you’re being a bitch right now.” Inias expectantly shrugged his shoulders at Cas.

 

"I don't have to do anything, Inias," Cas replied lowly before he pushed Inias away, out of his personal space.

 

Inias grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and held him against the wall. He placed his forearm against Cas’s chest, holding him in place as Cas squirmed against him. “No. You don’t. But that doesn’t mean you get to shove me.” He looked at Cas and shook his head in disgust. “I’m outta here. I’ll get what few things I have in a few days.”

 

Without so much a glance, he turned from Cas to storm off.

 

“Inias!” Cas sighed deeply. “Stay... I’m sorry I shoved you.”

 

He turned around, but didn’t come any closer. “I’m over it, Cas. You wanna be a drama queen and then tell me I’m being a self-absorbed dick? That’s your call, but I don’t have to put up with it. There’s a reason I don’t do relationships. If I wanted this kind of bullshit in my life, I would’ve stayed married. So, no. I’m done. Call me in a few days when you’re done with whatever this shit is.”

 

Cas just wanted everything to be over. He couldn’t deal with anything anymore. This needed to stop. "You know what? Fuck off. The only drama queen here is you. I just wanted to be left alone, but you couldn't just do that  _ one  _ thing. No, instead you keep pushing me, not even realizing how uncomfortable you're making me." 

 

“Uncomfortable?” Inias demanded. “We’ve  _ never  _ not been like this with each other. So don’t fucking play that card. Have I made you uncomfortable for nine fucking years, Cas? Have I? ‘Cause if I have, then you should have said something then. If not, then you’re acting weird now for some fucking reason and you would rather shove me than fucking talk to me.” 

 

Inias chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head again. “I’ve always fucking been there for you. So, you know what?  _ You  _ fuck off. And how about you  _ not  _ call me? I’ll text Dean when I’m ready to get my things.” That time, Inias did keep walking. He grabbed his jacket and keys before yanking the spare key off of his chain. He slammed it on the kitchen counter. “Just in case you’re worried I’ll come back and do something, since  _ all  _ I do is make you uncomfortable,” he spat.

 

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he desperately tried to breathe. Inias was right to leave. It was inevitable that everyone would get fed up dealing with his hangups at some point. He had no idea why he thought he would get over his scars, that they would get better over time, and he would forget all of the shit from his past. Who was he kidding? He would always be broken. He couldn’t blame Inias for wanting to go.

 

And suddenly he was pulled into a warm embrace. Inias was on his knees. Cas couldn’t recall falling to his knees. His friend hushed him, holding onto him and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Inias was rocking him as he started softly singing,  _ “Once I thought my innocence was gone. Now I know that happiness goes on. That’s where you found me, when put your arms around me. I haven’t been there for the longest time.” _

 

Inias obviously thought he was having a panic attack. He wasn’t, but he found it difficult to tell his friend that. He didn’t feel anything anymore, like his mind was suddenly detached from his body, looking down at him, not knowing how he should react or what he should do. His heart stumbled and raced, which made breathing hard for a moment. The logical part of his brain was telling him he was having a depressive episode. The problem was that knowledge wasn’t really helping. But Inias was still holding him, maybe… 

 

Cas pulled him tighter to his body, burying his face in the crook of Inias’s neck. He took in a deep breath, taking in the faint smell of sex, Inias's shampoo, and something uniquely him. “Don’t leave,” he whispered.

 

He felt like he was going to be sick.  _ Pathetic.  _ The same words he had said to Dick one night after a scene.  _ Don’t leave.  _ He tried to remind himself that Inias wasn’t like Dick. Inias was his friend. 

 

Inias hushed him again – and unlike Dick  –  he whispered, “I'm right here, Cas. I'm not leaving.”

 

He whimpered, pulling him closer. If he could have crawled into Inias's shirt, he would have done it. 

 

The way his friend was carding his hand through his hair, soothing him with hushed tones and soft singing, Cas still couldn’t get ahold of his breathing. Inias gently cupped his face and gave him a gentle smile. “Hey, Cas. Come on…”

 

He couldn’t return the smile, he just closed his eyes with the touch of his hand. “I'm so tired.”

 

Inias nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Come on, cupcake. Let’s get you into bed.” He leaned into Cas, wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up. “Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?”

 

Cas snuggled himself closer. He didn't deserve Inias's kindness so he shook his head. "Walk."

 

Without hesitation, Inias looped his arm under Cas’s and helped him to the bedroom. “Get undressed, I’m just gonna grab you some water, okay?”

 

Cas nodded tersely and sat down on the bed before he started to slowly strip off his clothes. He felt weird, like someone had hit his head with a baseball bat. When he was down to his boxers he crawled under the blanket on Dean’s side of the bed and buried his nose in his pillow. It smelled like Dean and – for a moment – he imagined him there. 

 

He could hear the gentle padding of Inias coming back into the room. Still not looking up, it wasn’t until he felt the bed dip that he turned to see Inias crawling into the bed with him. He was holding a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. “Can you sit up for me?”

 

His arms felt too heavy, but he sat up anyway, taking the water with a mumbled, "Thanks." He looked up at Inias. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, saying those things. I didn't mean it."

 

Inias hushed him and shook his head. “Cas…” He appeared to change his mind on what he wanted to say and shifted closer. “Here, lean back against the headboard and stick out your tongue for me, okay?”

 

Cas hesitated for a moment before he realized that Inias had brought him chocolate. He probably thought he had a drop. Well, close enough. "You don't have to feed me chocolate, Inias."

 

“No, I don’t. I’m going to, though. Whether or not this is a drop, either way it’ll probably help you feel a little better. And even if it doesn’t, you never say no to chocolate.” His voice and eyes were kind, giving Cas a comforting smile as he opened the wrapper. “Now be a good, little Dom and please listen to your friend.”

 

Cas couldn't help but smile at him for a moment before he shook his head slightly and opened his mouth.

 

Inias gently began rubbing a piece of the chocolate on Cas’s tongue. He hummed, ‘Tell Her About It,’ until the piece of chocolate was half melted. “Okay, you know what to do.” Inias pulled his hand away and drew back a little, but was still close enough that Cas could feel his body heat.

 

Cas raised a questioning eyebrow as an answer. “Enjoy the chocolate?”

 

“Yes, enjoy the chocolate and come here,” he answered, sprawling out against the head of the bed, arms open in invitation.

 

Cas slid over and into Inias’s arms, resting his head against the other man's shoulder before he closed his eyes and kissed Inias's throat. "I hate feeling like this."

 

Inias pressed a kiss to the crown of Cas’s head. “I know. It’ll pass, though. Then you’ll be back to your usual, dorky self.” He adjusted himself a little to tilt Cas’s chin up. He smiled. “How many Freudians does it take to screw in a light bulb?”

 

“Um, no idea,” Cas answered slowly, he could feel a smile tugging at his lips. “How many?”

 

“Two. One to screw in the light bulb and one to hold the penis. I mean the ladder. One to hold the  _ ladder.”  _ Inias grinned down at Cas.

 

Cas couldn't help but return the grin, a grin that turned into a light chuckle as he shook his head in amusement. "Oh, that's a good one. I’ll try to remember it, but I always seem to forget jokes." 

 

Inias pressed a kiss to his forehead and continued, “What do you call a microbiologist in an orchestra?”

 

Cas sat up, looking at Inias with a confused grin. "I don't know... A..." He tried to think of the answer, but nothing came to mind, so he gave up with a shrug. 

 

“A cell-ist!” Inias chuckled, eyes shimmering from his own amusement.

 

Cas rubbed his hand over his face. “Of course,” he murmured into his palm, “that makes sense.”

 

“Why was six afraid of seven?”

 

“Because it’s a prime number and prime numbers can be intimidating?” Cas asked thoughtfully.

 

Inias burst into laughter, unable to contain himself for a moment. He shook his head as he wiped the mirth from his eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding Cas close to him. “That was so much better than my punchline.”

 

Cas chuckled, rubbing a tear from his eye. “So, what was it?”

 

“Well, you kinda ruined it. See, because it’s like the oldest joke ever, most people know the punchline. Which is: because seven ate nine. Mine was: because seven is a registered six offender.” Inias chuckled again before continuing, “Yours is much better.”

 

Cas gave him a sheepish grin. “I told you I don’t know any jokes.”

 

“And that’s all going to change now. You know at least two good jokes. And one terrible one.” Inias looked over his face for a moment before gently caressing Cas’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You feel a little better?”

 

Cas was taken aback, "Um, yes. Yes, I do." He couldn't believe that Inias just told him a few jokes and broke through his depression, just like that. He breathed out a soft, "Thank you."

 

“Anytime, cupcake. Now you know the secret to my aftercare,” he teased before pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’s cheek.

 

"Referring to your sub as delicious baked good and jokes?" Cas asked before he slid closer again, letting his fingers slide over Inias's shoulder.

 

Inias shook his head and chuckled. “No. You’re the only one who gets nicknamed.”

 

Cas slid his fingers up to the back of Inias's neck, leaning in close as he whispered, "Does that make me special?"

 

“You’ve always been special, Cas,” he murmured against his hair.

 

Cas felt his heart flutter again as he turned his face to look at Inias. He swallowed dryly before he leaned forward and kissed him.

 

Inias hummed into the kiss, one hand carding into Cas’s hair, the other rubbing soothing circles against his back. He didn’t deepen the kiss though. Which was also surprising.

 

Cas licked against Inias's upper lip, begging for entrance. He needed more. There was still a lingering desperation for closeness. A dangerous type of desperation bordering on self-destructive. The wish, the need to get hurt, anticipating the inevitable rejection.

 

Gently, ever so gently, Inias leaned into the kiss, granting Cas that permission. As the once tender kiss grew in heat and intensity, Inias pulled Cas onto him, essentially causing him to straddle the man’s hips.

 

It was such a small thing, but it meant the world to Cas in that moment. The feeling of trust and being in safe hands overwhelmed him and made him feel even more ashamed of the fear he had felt since their encounter in the bathroom earlier. Because this was Inias. His friend. He knew him. He protected him.

 

Cas moaned against Inias's lips as he rocked his hips against the man. 

 

Inias drew back, voice a little breathless as he gently urged, “Whoa, whoa… Slow down, Cas.”

 

Cas leaned back, panting heavily and trying to ignore the sting in his heart. "Sorry..." He looked away for a moment, chewing his lower lip. "Do you want me to stop?"

 

“No. That’s the problem.” Inias looked at him, his expression the most serious he’d ever seen it. “I’m not strong enough to say no to you right now if you want this to go further. I’m giving you the option.”

 

Cas's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was jumping out of his chest. A million thoughts ran through his mind, every voice telling him something different. He wanted it to go further, at the same time he knew if he did that now, it would be a mistake. A big mistake. His depression had showed him  –  pretty impressively  –  that he wasn't ready to bottom for Inias. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Dick Roman’s cold sneer; taunting him, telling him to do it anyway, that he needed to get used like the little slut he was. Cas bit his lower lip hard before he nodded. "I'm not strong enough to say no."

 

Inias nodded and gently pulled Cas against him. Instead of drawing him into a kiss, he held Cas. So close Cas could feel the way his friend was controlling his breathing. “Okay, then you definitely shouldn’t agree to sex with me right now. But please don’t take this as a rejection. I want nothing more than that, but not if you, in  _ any  _ way, feel like you’re being coerced.” There was no accusation in his tone. Inias was calm and gentle.

 

Cas exhaled a deep breath, trying to calm down his breathing and heart rate. "Not coerced... just not ready." He pulled Inias closer. "I'm so sorry for earlier. I never meant to hurt you. You're right. You're always there for me and I couldn't wish for a better friend."

 

“And I'm sorry I didn't see what was happening to you sooner. Do you know what brought it on?” Inias asked, tone careful as he continued to caress Cas’s back in comforting motions.

 

Cas nodded before he kissed Inias's cheek. "Yes. It felt like what’s happening between us was going too fast and I was afraid. It’s like there are two voices battling inside of me at the moment. One of them really wants to take that step and the other one is scared as hell about it. I thought I could do it. I did it with Dean and it was amazing. I thought I was ready... But with Dean, it's different."

 

He sighed deeply and nudged his nose against Inias's face. "I don't expect you to read my mind, Inias. So don't be sorry."

 

Inias nodded against Cas’s face. “Hey, there's no deadline, okay? Hell, if you decide you never want to take that step with me, that's the great thing about consent. You can take it back and that doesn't mean I get to have you ‘cause you said yes once. I'm good with cuddling.” He chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

"You sound like a sex education teacher." Cas chuckled before he tickled Inias's side. He smiled up at him when Inias tried to squirm away, kissing his chin. “But thank you.”

 

“Not a sex education teacher. A goddamn decent human being.” Inias bucked away slightly. “Seriously. Stop tickling me or you won’t like what happens…” His tone was serious, but the smile on his face gave him away.

 

That made Cas smile even more as he continued tickling him. He raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do? Cuddle me to death?"

 

Inias regarded him for a moment and shrugged. “You asked for it.” Before Cas had a chance to question further, Inias started singing again, purposely off-key and terribly,  _ “I’m that voice you’re hearing in the hall!” _

 

Cas gaped at him in horror before he tried to put his hand over Inias's mouth to stop him. "Oh, please, have mercy!" When Inias didn't stop, and his singing was – although muffled  – unfortunately still audible, he changed tactics. Instead of using his hand to stop him, he drew him into a deep kiss.

 

It worked. Inias groaned and tapped his tongue playfully against Cas’s in that sinfully skillful way of his, arching against Cas as his left hand started trailing down Cas’s side.

 

Cas was instantly hard, moaning into the kiss, his fingers trailing down Inias's chest to his stomach until they reached the waistband of his boxer briefs.

 

When Inias ground his erection against Cas’s, he let out a deep, guttural moan. Somehow Inias managed to deepen the kiss further. His kisses really should be illegal.

 

He rolled next to Inias, never breaking the kiss, before he slipped his hand under the waistband, wrapping his fingers around his thick cock and slowly started to stroke him.

 

“Fuck, fuck…” he moaned when he drew back from the kiss. Crystal blue eyes looked at him in amazement, pupils expanded in his lust. “Cas… Castiel…” Inias panted as he bucked up into the stroking.

 

Cas breathed heavily against his lips, his free hand stroking over Inias's face, thumb rubbing over his lips. He couldn't help but stare at his friend, enjoying the beautiful expression on his face, knowing that he was causing it. "Inias," he breathed out, pulling his lip down with his thumb before he kissed him again. Soft nips at first before he licked into him. He couldn't get enough of kissing his friend.

 

Inias slid his right hand down, clasping over Cas’s hand around his erection. While still immersing himself fully into the kiss, his hand urged Cas’s to move faster, squeezing around his fist to tighten his grip.

 

Cas swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, rubbing the precome over it as he gripped him tighter and stroked him faster. He groaned against Inias’s lips as he tried to imagine the girth under his fingers inside of his ass.

 

“Cas… Fuck… Tell... yeah, baby, just like that…” Inias kept panting and moaning, before finally managing an almost pleading, “Tell me one of your fantasies.”

 

He slid closer, his other hand slipping to Inias's neck to kiss him deeper, licking over his upper lip before he drew back. His voice was breathless, husky. "I want you inside of me so badly. I want you to hold me down and fuck me into this bed. I want to scream just as much as that girl you fucked... And yes, I  _ was  _ jealous. I wanted to be her."

 

“Fuck,” Inias hissed, groaning outright. “I wanted her to be you, too.” He bucked up into Cas’s strokes. “What else, baby?”

 

That took Cas by surprise. "You wanted me to be her?"

 

“God, yes. The fucking way…” Inias gasped, biting out a moan as he continued, “The goddamn way you teased me all night. I fucked her face down. Pretended it was you.”

 

Cas groaned as he rocked his groin against Inias's side, precome had already left a wet spot on his boxer shorts. "Is that how you want me?"

 

“No…” he groaned out. “No, I want to see your beautiful face as I take you apart.” Inias grabbed Cas’s other hand and licked a swipe over his palm, “Fuck your fist for me.”

 

Before Cas could think about it he readily slid his fingers into his boxers and wrapped his slick hand around his cock, fucking into his fist. It was weird how much the fact Inias used his Dom voice on him was turning him on. In that moment he was so horny he would have followed any command from his friend. He let his lips ghost over Inias's cheeks, feeling brave and playful as he breathed out, "Yes, Master."

 

“Oh, fuck… That's it, pet.” His hips were bucking up at an arrhythmic beat. He was close. “Tell me what you want,” he begged, his voice commanding yet shuddering through his pleasure.

 

"Come inside me. Come in my mouth, please," Cas begged as he stroked himself faster and harder, already on the verge of coming.

 

“I'm gonna fucking come, baby…”

 

"Please, Master," Cas panted, "please. I want to... feel you so bad. Need you..."

 

Inias gently grasped Cas by the back of his neck, urging him downwards. “Wrap that sinful mouth around my cock.”

 

Cas didn't hesitate. He let go of Inias for a moment to pull down his boxer briefs before he sucked his cock between his lips, licking up the precome and swallowing it with a deep moan.

 

“Fuck!” Inias cried out. Cas could feel the man’s hips tremble before the first pulse shot into his mouth. 

 

Feeling and tasting Inias’s come on his tongue pushed him over the edge. He came hard in his boxer shorts as he swallowed around Inias's cock, drinking up every drop his friend pumped into him, like the good pet he wanted to be. He looked up at Inias, still licking over his cock to get every drop. He knew Inias liked it when his sub looked up at him when he came in their mouth.

 

Inias tenderly carded his hand through Cas’s hair and breathed a slightly awed, “Fucking beautiful.”

 

Cas gave his cock a last long lick before he drew back with a smile. It was odd how happy he was just because Inias was happy with him and complimented him. “Would you kiss me?” He felt weirdly clingy now that his orgasm high was ebbing away.

 

With the smooth languidness of a feline, Inias sat up, gently drawing Cas in. “You never have to ask.” When their lips met, it was tender, yet desperate.

 

Cas gasped into it, his fingers clinging to Inias's bicep. He wondered why everything between them was so intense. It wasn't the first time he gave Inias a blowjob, but this had been off the charts. When he drew back he smiled at him before he looked down at himself. “I need a shower.” He shook his head in amusement. “You turn me into a teenager, Knight. I hope you're happy.”

 

He winked at Inias before he slid from the bed. “Wanna join me?”

 

“Bet your ass, Novak. Or is it Winchester now? Novak-Winchester?” Inias asked, giving him a smirk.

 

“Winchester. Of course I changed my name.” Cas shucked off his boxers with a disgusted expression.

 

Inias moved to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching his hand out for Cas’s. “Hey. Come here.”

 

Cas tilted his head for a moment, but took Inias's hand.

 

He gently pulled Cas forward, onto his lap, his knees now straddling the edge of the mattress. It was an awkward position, but Inias held onto him, cupping the left side of Cas’s face with his hand. “You were too good for that other name anyway.”

 

Cas smiled and turned his face towards Inias’s hand, kissing his palm. “I know.” He put his hand on Inias’s shoulder, chewing his lower lip as he tried to gauge his feelings about sitting on Inias’s lap. He grinned when he decided he liked it and hoped he could soon give this position a try under different circumstances.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Hmh?” Cas looked up at Inias, wondering if Inias had said something he didn’t hear.

 

“Did you mean it?” Inias asked, his tone genuine and almost timid.

 

“I'm afraid you have to be more specific," Cas answered slowly, wondering if Inias was still talking about Cas's desolated relationship with his parents.

 

“Did you mean it when you said you want me to fuck you into the bed? Or was that just to push me over the edge? It’s okay if it was, because you know my thing for dirty talk…”

 

Cas licked over his suddenly dry lips. "No, I meant it. It's definitely something I want. But I'm afraid it will still take me awhile before I get there." He shrugged. "Baby steps. I’m trying to get used to this.” He playfully rocked his hips against Inias’s before he winked at him.

 

Inias groaned and practically growled, “It’s a good thing you aren’t my actual sub. That would earn you at least five strikes.”

 

Cas couldn’t help but do it again before he stuck out his tongue with a grin.

 

At that, he received an unamused quirk of the brow. Inias gripped Cas by his hair and pulled him close to his face, not too rough, but rough enough. “Wanna rethink that,  _ pet?” _

 

Cas licked over Inias’s lips. "Not really, no."

 

“You know what?” Inias clicked his tongue and drew back. “Normal punishment wouldn’t work anyway. So, instead, for you being such a naughty toy, you’re not allowed to kiss me for two days.”

 

Cas gaped at him before he gave Inias the best sad puppy eyes he could muster, the ones Sam had taught him back when he was still in highschool. “You don’t mean that.”

 

Inias gripped Cas by his hips and stood straight up, spinning them around before dropping Cas onto the bed. He smirked down at him. “Shouldn’t have teased me. Enjoy no kissing for two days.” He stepped away and started heading to the bathroom.

 

“Inias?” He tried his puppy eyes again. “Please…”

 

He stood in the doorway, looking at Cas for a moment. The smirk turned into a predatory smile. “Fine. You may be permitted one kiss for the next two days. But not on your mouth.”

 

Cas's face fell with disappointment. "You're the first person immune to my puppy eyes. I can't believe it." He stood up and walked past Inias before he slapped his ass. "It's your loss if you don't want to kiss me. Let's see who folds first."

 

In a swift movement, Inias gripped Cas and flipped him, forcing him to face the wall. Before he could ask what he was doing, Inias spread Cas’s ass cheeks, letting his hot breath ghost over his hole. He snaked his way back up, his lips grazing Cas’s earlobe. “You know you wanna know how I made Dean come on my tongue…”

 

Cas shivered, biting his lower lip before he grinned. "Yes, but unlike other people, I have the patience of an angel. So if you're just going to tease me, you can save the energy. I'm not biting." He turned around in Inias’s hold, smiling at him. "Damn, I play your pet for a few minutes and you forget I'm a Dom too,  _ and _ know all your tricks."

 

Inias chuckled and shrugged. “Baby, you don’t know  _ all  _ my tricks.”

 

Cas looked up at him with his most charming smile. “But hopefully soon.”

 

“Oh, you will. And the thing is. You may have the patience of an angel, but you aren’t the only person in this house I get to kiss.” He waggled his eyebrows, smirk still firmly in place. Pretty dirty, pitting him against his own husband.

 

Cas wrapped his arms around him, letting his hands slide down to Inias's ass. “The same goes for me too.”

 

Inias slowly started closing the distance between them, his lips barely ghosting over Cas’s. When Cas’s breath hitched, Inias turned his head and murmured against his cheek, “He doesn’t kiss like me…”

 

"He also doesn't kiss like me," Cas breathed out, still challenging him.

 

“You’re right…” Inias purposely licked over his lips, staring at Cas’s. Agonizingly slowly, the gap between them lessened. And just when Cas thought he won, Inias drew back. “He’s better.” Inias smirked at him.

 

Cas clutched his chest, hand braced over his heart. "Ouch, that hurt, Inias." He shook his head, hiding his amusement behind his hand as he pretended to cry behind it for a moment before he looked up as if nothing had happened. "Shower?"

 

Inias nodded. “I’ll get you one of these days, Cas.”

 

“It must be nice to have dreams,” Cas quipped as he intertwined their fingers and pulled Inias to the bathroom. He couldn’t stop smiling the whole time. Even though he wanted to switch at some point with Inias, he would never give up being a Dom. Rebellion was in his blood and being a nice, little sub just wasn’t his thing. He loved challenging Inias, it was always something he enjoyed immensely in their friendship.

 

Cas had been so caught up in his reverie, he almost didn’t catch the almost wistful sounding, “Yeah… It is.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

When the sunlight cascaded into the room, Inias blinked blearily, trying to remember where he was. When a soft, warm form in his arms shifted slightly, the night before came back to him in waves. The teasing at the bar. The serious case of blue balls Cas left him with. Bringing the bartender back to Cas’s place.

 

He knew it was a shitty thing to do, but he had been so sexually and emotionally frustrated. The shift in his and Cas’s friendship was fucking with Inias. It was bad enough he was in love with one of his best friends, but one of his  _ married  _ best friends? While every tender moment was something he’d only ever dreamed about, it was slowly unraveling him.

 

Inias knew what they were doing was going to eventually backfire on them. Something would happen, maybe an accidental confession. Or worse yet, Dean and Cas decide that the whole threesome deal just wasn’t for them. Either way, Inias would be on the outs and there was a good to fair chance he’d lose a great friendship along with it.

 

As much as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the outcome. Fucking someone else to try and distract him from his seriously inappropriate feelings… He was too addicted to Cas, to what they were sharing, to even think of giving it up. Even for his own sanity. 

 

Inias curled into Cas, his left hand trailing lightly up along the exposed skin of a t-shirt having been twisted and pulled up from movement in sleep. He couldn’t refrain from pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of Cas’s neck. The skin was warm, soft. 

 

Suddenly he found himself peppering Cas with feather light kisses. His neck, the small part of his shoulder that wasn’t covered by annoying cotton, his head. Inias let out a sigh as he continued to gently trace words over the slightly protruding hip bone he had access to.

 

That's when he noticed that Cas's breathing pattern changed from slow and regular to heavier and faster. He could feel his fingertips touching his arm, sliding softly over his skin.

 

Ever so slowly, Inias gripped the hem of Cas’s t-shirt and started pulling it up. Cas moved with it, allowing Inias to rid him of the blockade. He couldn’t help but stare at the now bare skin on display. Unmarred and utterly perfect. Trailing his fingers along Cas’s spine, the slight hitch in his breath went straight to Inias's cock. 

 

The sounds Castiel made should be illegal. 

 

Inias began to follow his fingers with his lips. When they reached Cas’s hip bone, he tightened his grip as he swiped his tongue along the bone. And then he did something he hadn’t done since his early twenties. Inias sucked the soft skin into his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to mark Cas.

 

Cas gasped and it sounded muffled because he had his face buried in his pillow, his fingers tightly gripping the sheet.

 

He couldn't help but grin as he pulled off, completely mesmerized by the way the man beneath him was responding. This time, as he slowly trailed up Cas’s torso, he used his tongue. Up along his side, round to his shoulder blade, to up behind his ear. Inias then proceeded to softly blow on the wet skin.

 

Cas was breathing heavily, his eyes closed, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he arched his body into his touch. He turned his head to look at him, pupils blown as he licked over his own lips, breathing out his name.

 

Inias swiped the pad of his thumb over Cas’s bottom lip and smiled down at him. “One of these days you're gonna worry a hole in your lip… It'll make kissing difficult,” he whispered.

 

“You could kiss it better?” Cas suggested in a sleep rough voice, kissing the tip of Inias's thumb before he licked over it and wrapped his lips around it, sucking it into his mouth for a moment. As he released his thumb again, Cas gave him a warm smile. “Good morning.”

 

“Mornin’, cupcake,” he murmured, about to lean in and kiss Cas when he remembered. “Nice try. You're still under punishment.”

 

“Damn it.” Cas chuckled. “I was so close… Wait a second.” He pointed his finger at him and nudged his shoulder. “You kissed me nearly everywhere else already. Doesn't that mean you already lost?”

 

Inias shook his head. “Nope, because it's not where you want me to kiss you, is it?” 

 

“Well, I wouldn't say no to more of those. Especially the one you left on my hipbone.” Cas grinned as he admired the red mark, rubbing his finger over it.

 

“Like that I marked you?” Inias murmured as he pushed Cas onto his back and pressed his lips just above his collarbone. He bit into the tender flesh before sucking in another mark.

 

Cas let out an indecent deep moan, arching his hips against him. “Fuck,” he gasped out. “Yes, I like it a lot.”

 

Inias groaned, pulling up to admire his work as the starting of capillaries bursting already marred Cas’s skin. “Where else should I mark you?” The question was partly genuine and partly contemplative.

 

“Here.” Cas pointed to his inner thigh pretty quickly. “Inias, just out of curiosity… What do I need to do to get you to kiss me again?”

 

He refrained from grinning outright. “You wanna earn my kisses back?”

 

Cas squinted his eyes at him in suspicion. “I didn’t say that. Just hypothetically, what would I need to do?”

 

Inias chuckled. He regarded Cas for a moment and shrugged. “Just admit how badly you want to submit to me. That's all you have to do.” He dipped down, gently pushing Cas’s legs apart to lavish his attention to the man’s inner thigh.

 

Cas moaned lowly, mumbling what sounded like a few explicits under his breath. He could feel Cas’s fingers in his hair for a moment, carding through the strands, before he chuckled between moans. “I would rather… get my ass spanked.”

 

He pulled off and looked up. “That's always an option.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow, a grin playing around his lips. “Oh, I see. So how many slaps do I get and do I have to bend over your knee for it?”

 

Inias feigned contemplation for a moment and quirked his brow at Cas. “I'll go easy on you. Ten. And fuck yes you're going over my lap.”

 

Cas pushed himself up on his knees and slid over to Inias with an unreadable expression. He slowly licked over his lips and Inias could hear his breathing hitch when he slightly bent forward. “Do you want to use your hand to discipline me?” he asked breathlessly.

 

Inias repressed a groan and nodded. “Yes.”

 

Cas looked down for a moment, his voice husky with lust, “I guess it's a good start to getting used to being yours.”

 

Apparently, Inias had died and gone to heaven. That was the only explanation for what was happening between them in that moment. He slowly moved to the edge of the bed, beckoning Cas over with a wave of the finger. “Do you have a new safeword?”

 

“It's still ‘safeword'.” Cas sighed deeply. “I gotta be honest with you. My initial intention was to mess with you, but I think… we should try it. I mean, I want to bottom for you at some point. So what do you think of the idea to slowly train me?”

 

Inias was completely and utterly fucked. He stared at Cas for a moment, trying to gauge if he was still messing with him. “You're still messing with me, aren't you?”

 

Cas slowly shook his head. “No, I'm serious, Inias. I want you as my Dom. That doesn't mean I’ll stop being Dean’s Dom, but I want to try switching.”

 

That was a lot to process first thing in the morning without caffeine. Cas wanted to switch? And he wanted Inias to be his Dom? That was both the most amazing and awful news he had ever heard. Amazing because he'd honestly never wanted to train someone more in his entire life. Awful because, he'd never wanted to train someone more in his entire life. And then there was the whole baggage of Cas’s trauma they had to deal with. This wouldn’t be easy and he had to tread very carefully here.

 

Inias took a deep breath. He wanted this more than he could even comprehend, but considering he was already in way over his head… He answered Cas as honestly as he could in that moment. “Can I think about it?”

 

Cas seemed surprised as he sat back on his heels looking stunned. “You’ve been teasing me for nine years about this and now you need to think about it?” There was no accusation in his tone, just genuine surprise. “Is there something we should talk about? I mean, of course you can think about it, I'm just… surprised.”

 

Inias was surprised himself, and if he wasn't already too emotionally invested, he knew he would have said yes in a heartbeat. There was no way to answer Cas’s question without potentially ruining everything.

 

“If you’re worried about Dean, you don’t have to be. We’ve already talked about it and he supports it, one hundred percent,” Cas explained as he gave him a worried look.

 

Of course Dean supported it. The guy genuinely loved Cas. To such an extent that societal norms of what monogamy was supposed to look like didn't even faze him. And here Inias was, trying to imagine his life with just Cas. Which made him feel particularly guilty considering everything.

 

And that's why he needed to think about it. He didn't trust himself enough to cope with sharing, and wasn't that fucked up?

 

“Do you trust me?” Inias asked, knowing the answer, but still needing to hear it.

 

“Of course.” Cas laid his hand on his shoulder, his gaze still worried.

 

He sighed and looked down at the ground. “I don't want to tell you why I need to think about it. But it has nothing to do with you specifically. Can that be enough of an answer?”

 

Cas nodded slowly. “Take as much time as you need.”

 

_ Fuck it.  _ Inias grasped Cas by the back of his neck and gently drew him in for a tender kiss. Cas won. He always would.

 

When Cas leaned back he blinked at him for a moment before his eyes went wide. “I won.”

 

He jumped up from the bed and wiggled his ass in front of Inias, dancing through his bedroom to imaginary music while chanting, “I won, I won.”

 

Inias couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head at his friend. “Whatever. Go be a good sub and make me breakfast.”

 

“I'm not your twenty-four/seven slave. If you want coffee you have to come with me.” Cas grinned, still dancing his victory on his way out of the bedroom.

 

Damn. Inias wished he  _ hadn't  _ quit smoking.

 

**…. :::: :::: ....**

 

Dean stretched out his arms as he made his way up the last flight of stairs. They really should talk to their damn building manager about fixing the elevator. Not that he wasn’t in shape or anything, but after three twenty-four hour shifts in a row, in which he actually was busy with a couple of stretches and EMS calls, Dean would have given anything to not have to walk up five flights of stairs in that moment.

 

Not to mention, he was more than ready to come home. Inias had shot him a text giving him a heads up about Cas’s drop, or maybe just depressive episode. He couldn’t be sure. It would make sense with how Cas had been acting the last few days.

 

He found himself immensely grateful for Inias when he got the text. While Dean wouldn’t have known about Cas’s episode, knowing that not only did it happen, but Nias was there for his husband? Yeah, damn grateful. And that was the thing, he wasn’t jealous when it came to his husband’s emotional health, so any other kind of jealousy was still weird.

 

But if for no reason other than the fact that Cas was slowly coming to terms with his trauma because of Inias's help, he honestly could deal with a little jealousy. Dean saw the way it affected a man who did not deserve to have gone through all the shit he did. From a fucking textbook awful childhood, getting kicked out when he was seventeen… Thankfully the Winchesters didn’t put up with shit like that.

 

Technically, Dean and Cas moved in together in college; but in all honesty it happened in high school, when John and Mary took him in without question. Castiel had a shit run of things kind of from the get-go, so to have then gone through the ramifications of a new kind of abusive relationship in which rape was a part of the deal? Dean was honestly more surprised that his husband didn’t have  _ more  _ issues.

 

When he finally reached their apartment, he could faintly hear music. Dean chuckled. Cas was probably cooking dinner. Sometimes he liked cooking dinner with Alexa playing music as loud as possible. Dean opened the door and had to refrain from laughing outright. Cas was in the kitchen, saying something to Inias, who was making over exaggerated hand movements to indicate he could not hear the guy over the volume of the music.

 

Inias saw him first, but Cas hadn’t noticed yet. Dean pressed a finger to his lips to keep quiet about his slowly sneaking up on his husband. Inias rewarded him with an eye roll and tapping his ears. 

 

Yeah, Cas wouldn’t hear him.

 

He timed it perfectly, just as Cas spun around to, who the hell cared? Anyway, Dean grinned outright and drew him into a slow dance. Which was weird considering they weren’t listening to anything slow-dancy. Cas’s smile could have lit up a room and Dean leaned in to kiss him.

 

Cas kissed him back, tender but with a desperate undertone that told him how much he had missed him, even without his whispered words as he leaned back, "I missed you."

 

Dean barked out, “Alexa! Turn down the music.” He returned his attention to Cas. “Missed you, too. You doin’ better?”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow in surprise. “Um, yes.”

 

Inias piped in, “I told him what happened last night.”

 

Cas sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

 

“Well, I’m glad someone in this house thinks to tell me these things,” Dean chastised, tone light-hearted and teasing.

 

“Sorry.” Cas gave him his puppy eyes and a very sheepish expression.

 

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Don’t give me that look. You know I can’t stay mad at that face.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

Cas let out a relieved sigh. “Oh, good, it still works. Inias seems to be immune to it and I thought it lost its power.”

 

Inias rolled his eyes. “No, I just don’t fall for put-on puppy faces.”

 

Cas squinted his eyes at him. “That shouldn’t matter. They are always put-on.”

 

“Fine. Then I just don’t like puppies,” Inias teased.

 

Dean barked out a laugh and looked down at Cas. “He’s good for you.”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean with a pout. “Have I mentioned how much I missed you? Nias is mean to me.”

 

“Aww, what he do to you, baby?”

 

“Hey!” Inias interjected. “Just because I don’t give in to him doesn’t make me mean.”

 

Dean nodded and looked down at Cas with a feigned sympathetic face. “What did the mean man do to you?”

 

“He doesn’t fall for my puppy eyes. And who doesn’t like puppies? That’s pretty mean, right?”

 

“Absolutely. What did he do to warrant the puppy eyes?” 

 

Cas chuckled and shot Inias a smirk. “He actually thought he could last two days without kissing me.”

 

Dean quirked his brow. He knew that withholding from Cas was pretty much a no-go for any mere mortal. “How long did he last?”

 

Inias let out an annoyed sigh as he went to the fridge to grab all three of them a beer. “About eight hours. Most of which we were sleeping.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Dean affirmed. He looked back at his husband. “You’re a siren, I think.”

 

“Damn it, that was supposed to be a secret.” Cas laughed before he turned back to the food he was cooking with a wide, happy smile.

 

Moving to lean against the counter next to Inias, Dean looked at the stove. “What are you making?”

 

“Pasta. I hope you’re hungry. I think I made too much again.” Cas bumped his hip into Dean with a smile before he stirred the pan with the sauce.

 

“You always do,” he agreed. Dean leaned close to Inias and whispered, “Thanks for taking care of him.”

 

Inias gave him a quick nod before he made a movement with his head indicating that he wanted to talk to him alone. "Wanna help me set the table?"

 

Dean nodded. “Babe, we’re gonna set the table.”

 

Cas nodded and whistled as he busied himself with tasting the sauce and adding a bunch of chopped herbs.

 

Without missing a beat, Dean grabbed a few plates and utensils, handing them to Inias as they moved to the dining room. He balanced their beers on the plates and as Dean gently sat them down on the table, he looked back to make sure Cas was out of hearing range. Between the distance and the music, they were good. 

 

Dean turned to Inias. “What’s going on?”

 

“I need to talk to you about yesterday. Some stuff I couldn’t just write in a text message.” Inias looked uncomfortable, an expression he hadn’t seen on him before.

 

That was pretty worrisome. How bad had it been the night before? Dean folded his arms against his chest and nodded for Inias to continue. “What stuff?”

 

Inias took in a deep breath. "I think I'm responsible for his depressive phase yesterday." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I didn't mean to, but... I didn't know that..." Inias sat down on one of the chairs. "He did tell you he was thinking about switching, right?"

 

Dean nodded and took a seat next to him. “Yeah. He really wants to try it again. How did you cause the phase?” He suddenly felt on edge and couldn’t stop the slight accusation from his tone as he asked, “What did you  _ do?” _

 

"We always had this... thing, where we challenge each other, saying that one day the other one is going to be his sub. But it was never for real, you know? And I don't know, I guess he felt pressured, and we got into this huge fight, and I..." He rubbed his hand over his face again before he shrugged and shook his head slightly. "I just didn't see it. I nearly left him in the middle of a depressive phase because I didn't see it. And I  _ should _ have seen it."

 

He sat up straight and sighed. "And now he's asking me to be his Dom when he’s ready to switch, but I can't. I don't want to accidentally hurt him, or trigger something."

 

Whoa. Dean shook his head trying to process everything Inias just said. It was a lot to take in. He had never really thought about the kind of pressure Cas’s request would put on Inias, but then, he’d been more focused on how it affected Cas. And Cas was starting to come to terms with things… “I mean… Well, Inias you  _ did  _ see it, though. You saw it soon enough to stay, right? It’s not like you’re a mind reader and Cas is really fucking good at hiding his emotions. Too fucking good.” If Dean  _ ever  _ saw Zach and Amara again, he’d tell them  _ exactly  _ what he thought of how they treated their son. And don’t even get him started on Michael.

 

Inias huffed. “Yeah, he is, but still... I don’t know what to do. The other situation… doesn’t make this easier to decide.” He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “You know how I feel. I just can’t do anything that might hurt him.”

 

He got that. But this wasn’t Dean’s decision to make. This was between Inias and Cas. And while a part of him was still a little shaken over the fact that Cas didn’t just want to bottom or switch, but that he wanted to sub…  _ Fuck.  _ But that also wasn’t about Dean. He let out a sigh. “Look, Nias. I don’t want to put more pressure on you. If you’re terrified of hurting him, then I don’t want you doing it anymore than you do.” Dean looked up, watching his husband dance as he continued making dinner. He’d come a long way. And Inias could help bring him all the way. 

 

He returned his attention to Inias and continued, “You get what a big deal it is he wants to submit to you, right? I mean… Dude, as little as six months ago, he couldn’t even get  _ hard  _ if I was on top of him. Just making out. Now he’s wanting to give you a trust he hasn’t given anyone in a long time.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. “I don’t want to guilt you or anything, but just… think about the fact that you’re a huge part of erasing Dick Roman and what that motherfucker did to him.”

 

Inias ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m aware, Dean. I mean, when he talked about switching to you, did he already have a Dom in mind? Because I’m afraid if I say no to him, he might look for someone else. And that’s the last thing he should do.”

 

“Shit. No. Do you really think he’d look for someone else?” Dean really  _ really _ didn’t like the idea of Cas trying to go to anyone else. Which was weird. Why was he okay with Inias? Well, clearly it was because he knew and trusted Inias. 

 

“Not immediately. But you know how it is when you get a fantasy stuck in your head. At one point you either get frustrated or you do something about it. I can’t think of anyone, not even in our community, who would be right for Cas to try with. No one has the patience.”

 

“Fuck. Is it possible… Dude, you gotta agree to it. I know you’re scared, but I’m here, too. We both know we can take care of him the way he needs emotionally…” Dean really hated guilting the guy into something he was scared to do. But his husband’s mental health mattered more to him in that moment.

 

Inias looked down for a moment before he nodded. “Promise me you’ll always be with us when we try it. You’re his security blanket. I can’t do this without your help.”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. You got it.”

 

Inias leaned back against his chair and sighed. “Damn, this thing between the three of us suddenly got a lot more interesting.”

 

He couldn’t help but laugh. No truer words had ever been spoken. “Shit. Is this going to be hot? Or is it gonna be a comedy of errors? You command your pet to suck you off, and me and Cas bump heads going for your dick at the same time?” Dean started laughing outright at the mental image.

 

Inias chuckled and shook his head. "Not the first time I had two subs. And if I understood Cas correctly, he still wants to stay your Dom most of the time, so don't worry your pretty head about it. I mean, that's the beauty about switching. He’ll probably just tell me beforehand when he's ready to try being my sub. Otherwise, we keep our roles."

 

Dean smiled at Inias. “Thanks, man.”

 

“I would also treat him very differently when you two play my subs.”

 

“Awww, you tryin’ to tell me to not get jealous?” Dean teased.

 

Inias grinned and leaned forward to growl in his ear, “He’ll probably get jealous over the way I’ll fuck you.”

 

Dean groaned. Inias used  –  what Dean liked to call  –  his cop voice. He drew back and quirked his brow at the guy. “I don’t know. You’re kinda gentle with me, too. I’m not impressed.” He knew it was dirty to challenge a Dom, but they weren’t in a scene. And the thought of fucking Inias again was both exciting and kind of a mindfuck. And if this meant he’d be a fuckton rougher… Well, win-win.

 

"Oh, sassy." Inias shook his head in amusement. "Maybe I should punish you the next time, be extra gentle with you."

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle. Inias was good. Probably should have gone into psychology. “Your call. Being a gentle Dom isn’t really in your nature, though. Not with me.”

 

Inias swiped his thumb over Dean’s lower lip. “You haven’t seen my full range yet, kid.”

 

Dean sucked the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

 

“Dean, stop eating Inias. The food is ready.” Cas grinned as he walked up to them with a bowl of pasta.

 

They both shared a laugh. Dean drew back and moved to stand, surreptitiously leaning in close to Inias's ear and whispering, “Put up or shut up.” He liked the challenging eyebrow that comment received. Dean approached Cas and grabbed the bowl from him as he kissed his cheek. “Thanks for dinner, Cas.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas and Dean were off doing their own thing. Cas was at work, Dean was playing video games or something else just as nerdy, so he took the alone time for what it was. A chance for him to review his case files. Thankfully, because they were in the age of technology, his notes and pictures were all kept saved on a flash drive he never left anywhere. Some of the newer stuff he hadn’t transcribed onto a word document yet, but that was still relatively fresh.

 

Inias had spent the morning at the station, reprinting everything he had on what he was dubbing The Fire Demon case. No one else at the station saw a pattern connecting the fires. The only thing on the surface they shared in common was the fact that they were all arson. It was positively determined the fires were purposely started.

 

He looked at the print out for the chemical that was used as an accelerant with a frown. “Dean?” He called out from his chair, not bothering to get up.

 

There was some shuffling and then Dean was popping his head through the open doorway. “S’up?”

 

“Can you take a look at this and tell me what it’s used for, other than starting a fire?”

 

Dean stepped into the room and took the print out. He looked over it for a few moments before an apparent light bulb turned on in his head. “Oh. This is Toluene. Technically a paint thinner, but a lot of people huff this shit.” He handed the print out back to Inias. “That help?”

 

Inias scratched his chin. “So it’s easy to come by?”

 

“Definitely. We could go to a hardware store right now and pick some up. Hell, even at gas stations and shit.”

 

Inias sighed deeply and closed his eyes.  _ Shit.  _ He had hoped for something exotic, like the arsonist leaving his business card or signing his work with the accelerant he was using. This guy wasn’t a typical case, which made the cases so hard to connect. “Shit.”

 

Dean moved closer into the room, nearing the bed to look over all of the pictures from the seven other fires. “This for a case?”

 

“Yes, I’m trying to find a connection, or any lead really. It’s an arson case and I think the perp might have been responsible for setting my apartment on fire. Maybe I was getting close to him and he was sending a message. I just can’t figure out what I’m missing here.” He stood up from his chair and stretched his arms over his head. “Maybe I just need another coffee. Or a break. Or... I don’t know.”

 

Making a humming noise of acknowledgement Dean kept looking over the pictures. He walked around the bed, looking at them from different angles. “You mean a pattern like this?” he asked, pointing to one of the pictures from the second fire.

 

Inias frowned and walked up to Dean, looking at the picture Dean was pointing to. “What are you seeing?”

 

“See this darker color here, on the same part of the floor, where it’s not as charred?”

 

“Yes… What is it?” Inias asked slowly.

 

Dean picked the picture up and circled the outline of the lighter area. “Look at the shape. And…” He grabbed a picture from the third, fourth, and fifth fire. Pointing at similar areas, all with slightly different shapes. “Look. All of them. These are outlines of toys. Each fire was started in a kid’s bedroom.”

 

Inias looked up at Dean with wide eyes. “Oh, man, I could seriously kiss you right now.”

 

Dean winked at him. “Happy to be of service.” He proceeded to bow. Man, the guy was ridiculous. But in a good way.

 

Inias had to get back to the station and check the suspect list again. See if anyone had a connection that could explain the significance that all of the fires were started in a kid's bedroom. He collected his printouts and walked up to Dean, drawing him in for a quick kiss. "You're awesome, Dean."

 

He chuckled and leaned in close, breathing out a sultry sounding, “You can always make it up to me.”

 

Inias grinned at him before he pulled him into a deeper kiss, his tongue teasing Dean's with the promise for more. "Anytime. Just tell me when."

 

“Oh, I will,” Dean affirmed as he cupped Inias's dick before leaving with a wink.

 

Inias couldn’t help but check out Dean’s ass as the guy walked out. Damn, this friggin’ married couple was going to be the death of him.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas was humming a Billy Joel song as he typed his weekly report. Usually it was a boring task and he would much rather spend his time with patients than paperwork, but today nothing could faze him. He was happy. 

 

He had no idea what had caused his good mood, but he had an inkling it had something to do with last night, sleeping with Dean in his arms after practically not seeing him for three days. Sometimes their job hours clashed, but that was something he was used to. He checked the time on his watch for the umpteenth time, to double check how many hours before he would see Dean again. He wanted to bake him a pie when he got home and was already looking forward to the look on Dean’s face when he saw it.

 

He loved when Dean looked at him like he had invented the universe, which was usually how he looked whenever Cas baked one. Pie was his ultimate weakness and Dean deserved a big treat for being the best husband in the world. 

 

He had been nothing but supportive since he had told him about his wishes. Now he only had to wait for Inias to make his decision. He hoped he would say yes. He couldn’t imagine trying this with someone else. Cas still wondered why Inias had to think about it. He always had the impression that Inias would jump at any opportunity to take Cas on as his sub, especially considering how long they played that game of dominance with each other. 

 

His musing got interrupted when someone knocked on his door. “Yes?”

 

The door opened and Dean was standing there, holding a brown paper bag, a big, cheesy grin on his face. “Somebody order a husband? Six foot one, green eyes, freckles, and an ass that won't quit?”

 

Cas held up his hand with a wide, happy grin. “I did!”

 

Dean chuckled and closed the door behind him before approaching. He leaned down and kissed him before dropping the brown bag in front of him. “Got your favorite sandwich from Geno’s.”

 

“I love you,” Cas breathed out before he pulled Dean onto his lap. “How did you know I was thinking about you and missing you like crazy?”

 

“Got a chip for it. It was implanted in my brain after I signed the marriage license.” 

 

“Brave new world we live in,” Cas mumbled before he drew Dean into a deep kiss. He carded his fingers through Dean’s hair as he leaned back. “How was your day so far?”

 

Dean nodded. “Pretty good. Helped Charlie with her temporary stepping down as Queen after she pops. She wanted to put Hester in charge. I had to talk her down from that fucking ledge.”

 

Cas widened his eyes. “Oh, thank god. I’m still convinced she is a spy from Blackwater. She would just sabotage our next campaign.”

 

“You’re tellin’ me. I told her, man, choosing your temporary successor based on how hot they are is  _ not  _ a good idea. I got her to wise up. Kevin will be our king temporarily.”

 

“Perfect. It’s high time the guy gets more responsibility. He is a damn fine strategist.”

 

Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder. “Hey, Cas?”

 

“Yes?” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead, caressing his neck with his fingertips.

 

“Would you care if Inias was on my freebie list, too?”

 

Cas thought about it for a moment. He had mixed feelings about that, though he wasn't quite sure why. "It would be pretty hypocritical of me if I did.”

 

Dean drew back and smiled. “I still wanted to check with you.”

 

Cas nodded slowly. “Just as long as you don’t want to have him as your Dom because you suddenly realize he’s better than me.”

 

“Don’t you worry about that.” Dean pressed a kiss to his nose. “Even if he is better than you, you’ll always be my Master.”

 

“Yes, I am. I saw you first. I get to keep you.” Cas joked as he pulled him closer, suddenly feeling weirdly possessive. “Also, I remember that somewhere on you it still says that you’re my property.”

 

Dean chuckled as he nodded, waving his left hand. “You also put a ring on it.”

 

Cas smiled widely and leaned forward for a kiss before he drew back. “So, was that coming from him or you?”

 

“Me. I don’t even know if he’d wanna just bang me. But I’ve been thinking about it since our last scene,” he confessed with a sort of unsure expression.

 

Cas gave him a reassuring smile, he didn't want to give Dean a wrong impression. "Understandable. He is a pretty cool guy... epic kisser. He is my friend for a reason. You couldn't pick a better guy for your list."

 

That appeared to ease Dean’s wariness. He nodded again and drew back even further. “Are we weird?”

 

Cas had to laugh. “Yes, we are. You’re only realizing this now?”

 

Dean chuckled and shrugged. “I just mean… Shouldn’t we be jealous, or crazy, or secretly trying to… I don’t know.”

 

Cas shook his head thoughtfully. “I only feel jealous when I’m afraid of losing you. And I know that is an irrational fear and has nothing to do with reality. I trust you. I know you love me as much as I love you and that we’ll always stay together. So I can’t feel jealous about you wanting some extra fun.” He pulled Dean closer as he wrapped his arms tighter around him. “I love sex. It’s fun and our sex life might not meet the standards of our society, but why should we adhere to archaic norms developed by the notion of what is love according to religion and greeting card companies? We love what we love.”

 

Dean drew him in for a kiss and murmured against his lips, “I fucking love you.”

 

“I love you too. Want to blow me under my desk?”

 

“Fuck yes I do.” Without missing a beat, Dean slid off of his lap and under his desk, smiling up at him. “But, Doctor… I don’t see how this will help with my neck pain.”

 

"It's a new experimental therapy. You should just try it. You'll see you’ll feel much better afterwards." Cas grinned down at him as he opened his pants and gave him a sultry look.

 

“Okay… You’re the medical professional.” Dean smirked as he sat up on his knees and braced his hands on Cas’s thighs.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Inias rubbed his eyes blearily as he got off of the L. He’d had a hell of a night at work and hadn’t even bothered to get out of his uniform. He was too damn tired after talking down a jumper from the Michigan Avenue bridge, to the six domestics they got called to on the South Side. He needed a hot shower, maybe he could get Cas to give him a massage.

 

He still hadn’t talked to Cas about agreeing to be his Dom. It was kind of putting off the inevitable, but despite Dean’s assurances, he was still kind of scared. Inias had never been a Dom for someone he loved before. It was pretty fucking terrifying and the possibility of fucking up and hurting Cas? Yeah. He hoped to Hell it wouldn’t ever happen, but considering what happened the other night...

 

When he reached Cas and Dean’s building, he made his way up the damn stairs. Was no one going to ask the landlord about the damn elevator? Inias finally got to their place and exhaled a sigh of relief. Maybe he’d watch some of the cartoons Dean liked and have a beer. 

 

Inias was met with an adorable sight. Cas was in the kitchen and it appeared that he was baking a pie. At eight in the goddamn morning. It was like living with a sex addicted Martha Stewart. Inias chuckled and walked into the kitchen. “Are you seriously baking a pie right now?”

 

When Cas looked up he dropped the spoon he was holding and gaped at him, breathing out a, “Fuck.”

 

That was weird. He looked down at himself and realized... shit. He was still in his uniform. Inias looked up. “Sorry. Was too tired to change.”

 

Cas walked up to him, his pupils blown as he slowly shook his head. "I'm not sorry."

 

He licked over his lips before he slowly dropped to his knees in front of Inias, looking up with wide, begging eyes.

 

_ Fuck.  _ That was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his whole goddamn life. Inias barely nodded as he yanked open his belt. Leaving the belt hanging as he braced his hands on the counter behind him and looked down at Cas. He quirked his brow expectantly. “Come on.”

 

Cas's breath hitched, the way Inias loved so much, as he quickly opened the zipper and button to his pants, his other hand palming his cock over the fabric.

 

He pulled his pants down along with his boxer briefs, just far enough so his already half hard cock sprung free. Without hesitation Cas wrapped his lips around his dick and started sucking him. 

 

“Goddamn,” he breathed out, grasping tighter against the counter, trying to refrain from just fucking into that wet heat. Inias looked down, seeing Cas’s beautiful face staring up at him as he swallowed down his dick.  _ Fuck.  _ He couldn’t hold back the moan that was threatening to escape.

 

Inias carded one hand into Cas’s hair and groaned, “Good boy.”

 

Cas moaned around his cock, using one hand to fondle Inias's balls as he wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the base of his now rock hard erection, slowly stroking it.

 

He tightened his grip on Cas’s hair and yanked gently. “Did I tell you you could touch me with your hands?”

 

Cas groaned and let go of him before he held his arms behind his back, looking up again for approval.

 

Inias nodded, loosening his grip slightly. “Much better. Now, come on. Suck my cock, toy.”

 

Cas flattened his tongue against him to suck him deeper and Inias was surprised how far he could go. Of course not even close to Dean's skills, but Dean was special in that way. Cas definitely was trying his best and the best part, he was trying to push himself to take him deeper.

 

Letting out a deep moan, Inias refrained from fucking forward. He was too enraptured at just feeling the way Cas was working his cock. It was exactly what he needed after the night he had. He looked down at Cas, his breath getting caught at just how sinful the guy looked. Lips stretched around his girth, a sheen from the saliva. 

 

Inias gently massaged the back of Cas’s head. “I want you to place your hands against my hips. I’m going to fuck your mouth and I want you to stop me if it’s too much. Nod if you understand and wish to move forward.”

 

He could feel the sharp intake of breath as Cas nodded and carefully placed his hands on Inias's hip bones.

 

“Good boy.” He gently tangled both of his hands in Cas’s hair as he slowly started fucking into the heat.  _ Fuck.  _ It was amazing on multiple levels. Not just the physically satisfying factor either. He hadn’t intended on telling Cas he would agree to be his Dom yet, but showing him was apparently the way it was going down. 

 

He wanted to carefully test how deep he could push as he halted his movement for a moment. "Take a deep breath through your nose."

 

He slowly pushed in deeper, feeling Cas swallowing around him. When he felt Cas's fingers twitching against his hipbone he stopped. "Just breathe, baby."

 

He pushed in a bit deeper, but stopped as he felt pressure coming from Cas's hands. He pulled back again, let him breathe through it, before he started fucking his mouth again. "You’re doing so good, toy."

 

Cas swallowed around his dick and Inias moaned outright. “Fuck, baby.” He started picking up the pace. Still not too rough, but harder than before. It was all too much, he was going to come embarrassingly fast. Keeping a steady pace, but thrusting a little deeper each time, he groaned out, “When I come, you swallow every drop.”

 

Cas moaned around his cock and nodded, his gaze never breaking as he looked up at him. His friend knew how much he loved that in a sub.

 

“Fuck…” Inias hissed, the heat in his groin coiling. His thrusting faltered slightly. “I’m gonna come.”

 

Cas groaned loudly as Inias came with a gasp, shooting down Cas's hot throat as his friend swallowed around his cock, drinking him up. He didn't manage to swallow it all though. He pulled back to get more air and some of his come ran down Cas's chin.

 

Inias swiped the side of his hand over Cas’s chin, mopping up the come. He held his hand out to Cas. “I told you to swallow every drop. Lick.”

 

"I'm sorry, Master." Cas's voice sounded husky and rough as he looked up sheepishly before he licked the rest of the come from his fingers.

 

If he wasn’t spent, Inias was pretty sure he’d come again from that image alone. When Cas was finished, he gently swiped the pad of his thumb over the man’s bottom lip. “Now usually, that sort of disobedience warrants punishment. But because it wasn’t properly discussed, I’ll give you a choice. Ten strikes now and I’ll reward you after. Or you may give your strikes to Dean for the next scene and go without sexual satisfaction right now.”

 

Cas's breath hitched again as he looked up at him with open and inviting lips, that still were red from the way he had used him. Cas absentmindedly rubbed his hand over his own dick, that was tenting his sweats. "I'll take my punishment."

 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Inias chastised, gently grasping Cas by the hair. “Stand up.”

 

Cas instantly stood up and put his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry, Master."

 

Inias nodded in approval. “I’ll let that slide this once. Since you’ve already agreed to punishment. Now pull up my pants and zip them for me.”

 

Cas followed the command quickly as he carefully pulled up Inias’s pants and slowly pulled up the zipper.

 

“Good boy,” he praised. Gently grasping Cas by the wrist, he led him into the dining room. Inias took a seat on one of the chairs and crossed his legs as he stared at Cas. “Strip. Then get in the standing position.”

 

Cas was breathing hard as he quickly pulled off his shirt and shucked off his sweats. To Inias’s surprise, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. His eyes raked over Cas's body, taking in the way he stood in the standing position, hands at his back and gaze downwards, his legs spread hip wide. 

 

Inias stood up then and softly approached. Standing in front of Cas as he looked down. “Look at you. Already hard…” He swiped his index finger over the head of Cas’s dick, some of his precome now on his digit. Inias raised it to Cas’s mouth. “Suck.”

 

Cas wrapped his lips around his finger and sucked on it, curling his tongue around it as he eagerly licked the finger clean, sinfully moaning around them.

 

“That’s enough.” Inias withdrew his hand and returned to the chair. “Drape yourself over my lap.”

 

Cas only hesitated for a second before he walked up to him, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. His breathing was heavy and fast as he slowly draped himself over his lap. Cas moaned when he pressed his leaking erection against his leg.

 

Inias gently carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “You’re doing so well. Don’t be nervous. Repeat your safeword for me.”

 

“Safeword,” Cas breathed out as he rocked his cock against Inias's leg.

 

He chuckled. “Someone’s a needy sub.” Inias caressed Cas’s ass. He didn’t anticipate the deep, almost desperate moan when he touched Cas’s ass.  _ Fuck.  _ As he continued to knead the cheeks, he repressed his own groan. Cas’s ass was perfect. Nice and firm. It was going to leave a nice sting in his hand. Being partly masochist, he liked the sting from spanking a sub.

 

Inias parted his cheeks to look at his hole.  _ Fucking beautiful.  _ “Are you ready?”

 

Cas's heavy breathing was bordering on unhealthy. "Yes, uh... fuck. I need... I want... uh..." Cas rocked his hips against his lap again. He sounded so beautifully desperate.

 

“I know. And you’ll get.” He chuckled and cupped Cas’s ass before moving one hand to brace against the man’s lower back. “So, I’m going to increase in intensity with each strike. We’ll start at a one and progressively increase. If you make it to ten without using your safeword, you’ll get a reward now and another reward whenever you wish. It can be forfeiting a future punishment, a sexual act, whatever you want. Do you understand?”

 

Cas nodded quickly. "Yes, Master. I understand."

 

“Count for me.” Inias reared his hand back and very lightly smacked Cas’s right cheek.

 

Cas moaned the first number, rocking his cock against Inias's leg.

 

_ Goddamn.  _ Inias really hoped Cas made it to ten. With a deep breath, Inias smacked Cas in the exact same spot, just a little harder. 

 

"Two," Cas gasped out, canting his ass up in the direction of his hand, presenting his hole like a desperate little fuck toy.

 

This was a goddamn dream come true. Cas submitting to him so beautifully. He couldn’t wait until Cas was comfortable enough for penetrative sex. They got to the seventh spank before Cas cried out as though he might be in pain now. Inias hushed him, “You’re doing so well, baby.”

 

He gave smacks eight and nine in quick succession, gently rubbing over Cas’s lower back with his other hand as he did it. “Last one. If you need me to stop, now’s your chance.”

 

Cas shook his head, panting uncontrollably. "No, I want it... I can take it."

 

Inias reared his hand back and spanked Cas, just at the underside of both of his cheeks. The moan that accompanied it was utterly delicious. He carded his hand through Cas’s hair and praised him, “You’re amazing. You’ve earned your reward now and one later. Would you like your reward?”

 

“Yes, Master, please,” Cas practically moaned, rocking his hips against him.

 

“Get into the examination position.”

 

Cas made a sound that had him worried for a moment. A mixture between a sob and a deep moan before the man slid to the floor and kneeled down in front of him, presenting his ass, his fingers pressed into his ass cheeks.

 

He sank down from the chair, bracing a hand on Cas’s lower back. “Shh. I’m not going to fuck you. It’s okay. And if you don’t like anything I do, use your safeword. Do you understand?”

 

"Yeah," Cas pressed out, "I know... Trust you, Master."

 

“Good boy,” he murmured as he grasped Cas’s cheeks to spread them wider. “You may do whatever you like with your hands now. Brace them on the floor. Touch yourself.” Inias leaned forward, exhaling against Cas’s entrance. He flattened his tongue and licked him from his perineum to just over his hole and drew back. Pursing his lips, he blew onto the now wet skin.

 

Cas rewarded him with indecently deep and loud moans, and he could see that he was bracing himself on one of his elbows as the other hand wrapped around his cock.

 

Inias chuckled and leaned in. This time he rounded his tongue as he teased Cas’s rim. Tonguing the little bud of muscle, but never quite penetrating. The way Cas was panting had Inias half hard again. He gently braced his hands lower on those perfect ass cheeks and started tonguing his hole, the tip of his tongue barely breaching. 

 

"Fuck, oh, fuck!" Cas cried out. "Uh, fuck I... uh, uh... I want you so much." Cas canted his ass towards him, panting desperately.

 

Refraining from grinning, Inias plunged forward. As he slid his tongue past the ring of muscle, he used his lips to suck on Cas’s pucker. Tongue fucking him while he worshipped his ass. He happily probed forward as deep as he could, circling his tongue. Inias was completely hard again.

 

Cas sounded like he was losing it, succumbing to the pleasure, moaning his name, "Nias... fuck... yes, yes. You feel so good. I need you, want you so much. Fuck, please. Uh, oh..."

 

He groaned against Cas’s hole and snaked a finger in with his tongue, aiming straight for Cas’s prostate as he continued to lick and suck on his pucker. He wanted Cas to crumble.

 

Cas rocked his ass against his finger, crying out, "Yes, oh, fuck yes. Please, take me, uh please, I'm so close, need your cock." 

 

_ Fuck.  _ Inias wanted nothing more than to give in, but he’d already promised. It was time to bring out the big guns. Inias started undulating his tongue in a tapping rhythm, using the same skills he did when he kissed Cas. It wouldn’t be long now.

 

Cas gasped out, followed by a deep, guttural moan as his whole body tensed up and Inias knew Cas was coming. He licked him through his shuddering pulses. Slowly withdrawing when Cas finally stilled.

 

Inias drew back and rubbed Cas’s lower back. “You doin’ okay, cupcake?”

 

Cas turned around suddenly and drew him into a fierce hug. One that made him fall backwards, with Cas landing on top of him. Cas drew back and looked at him with a happy and radiant smile. "Thank you, Inias. That was incredible."

 

He chuckled and gently grasped Cas’s chin. “So, I guess now would be a good time to tell you I’m seriously considering agreeing to being your Dom?” he teased. 

 

Cas’s smile widened and it lit up the whole room. "Yes." He pumped his fist and chuckled before his expression grew serious, just a little smile playing around the edge of lips telling him how happy Cas must have felt. "I don't know what to say. Thank you for doing this with me. I couldn't be in better hands. You're the only one I trust doing this with and you have no idea how much you're helping me."

 

“I’ve got your back. Your front, too.” Inias grinned and drew Cas in for a tender kiss. 

 

They were interrupted by Dean, chuckling from where he was standing in the doorway. “I’m guessing you finally told Cas?”

 

Inias looked up at Dean, feeling a tinge of guilt considering  _ he  _ had suggested Dean be there during these types of scenes. “Yeah, it was a little unexpected, but I should have known coming home in my uniform could potentially force the answer out of me.”

 

Cas leaned back, sitting on his knees as he held up his arms for Dean. “Uniforms are my kryptonite. We’ve already established that.”

 

“Yeah…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck before he approached Cas and helped him up. Looking over Cas’s shoulder he added, “I should’ve warned you. Cas turns into the slut from  _ Boogie Nights  _ when he sees men in uniform.”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face against his shoulder. “You were right, Dean.” His voice sounded muffled. “Inias's tongue and mouth are magical.”

 

Dean chuckled and looked fondly down at his husband. “Finally ate you out, huh?”

 

Cas made an affirmative noise as he snuggled closer to Dean. A part of Inias wished he could hold Cas like that.

 

Dean quirked his brow at Inias and put on a playful pout. “Where’s mine?”

 

Inias quirked his brow. “You want something too?”

 

“Think I deserve something. A kiss. Being slammed face first against the table and fucked. You know. Whatever…” He smirked.

 

Inias chuckled. “I would love to fuck you. I got hard again from eating out Cas.”

 

Dean gave him a predatory grin after winking at his husband. “Good thing I’m prepped, huh?”

 

Cas stood up straight before he took Dean’s hand and reached out for Inias. “Let’s go over to our bed. I want to get cozy while I watch you two.”

 

Apparently, Inias's apartment being burned to the ground as part of a possible serial arson case was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.


	3. Bang a Gong (Get it On)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW: Subdrop depicted.

**Chapter 3 - Bang a Gong (Get it On)**

 

The ongoing rain had turned the ground around the forest of Evernight – that bordered the Queendom of Moondoor – into a muddy and slippery terrain, which made it difficult to sneak undetected behind enemy lines. The Blackwater Brigade had their tents and soldiers on the other side of the wild river – that could only be crossed when they appease the Gods in successful battles or through sacrifices. That’s why he – the Guardian Castiel, Commander of Moondoor’s army – had been sent with a few loyal warriors to capture a horde of Blackwater Dark Elves that had raided the forest and camps carrying the Queen’s banner.

 

Castiel gripped his greatsword and peeked around the large tree he was hiding behind. He could hear the Dark Elves in the woods. They were singing dirty songs about naked ladies. It sounded like they were far too many for his little party to win this fight.

 

He looked back at his group of warriors. “We need more brave souls and we should take a mage with us to support us from the backlines.”

 

The group nodded before they quickly made their way back to the camp. Castiel was eager to speak to the Queen’s handmaiden again. He wanted to ask for his hand in marriage, after such a long time of loving him from afar.

 

“Get some rest. I’ll talk to the Queen to request more men and women for an attack,” he commanded his group before he walked straight to the Queen's tent.

 

The Queen was busy looking over a map when he entered, talking to her handmaiden about her plans. Cas kneeled in front of her. “My Queen.”

 

“Commander, what news do you bring from our borders?”

 

Castiel stood up and shook his head. “The Dark Elves of Blackwater have a raiding party near the river. Too strong for our small scouting group to attack. We need support, a few more warriors and a capable mage…” He gave Zuul a shy smile that was returned before he added, “Maybe your handmaiden wants to join the upcoming fight, too?”

 

The Queen smiled in amusement. “Of course, if he wants to.”

 

Castiel bowed to their Queen before he drew closer. “There is another question...” he quickly pressed out before his courage would leave him. The Queen nodded, a smile still in place.

 

Castiel walked up to Zuul and kneeled in front of him. “Zuul, for such a long time you have been my companion in battle and in life, you have been at my side with wisdom and courage and I lost my heart to you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you. I'm kneeling in front of you, pledging my heart, my sword, my loyalty to you forever and eternity, if you will have me.”

 

He pulled a silver ring from the satchel attached to his armor and held it out to Zuul, not daring to look up.

 

Zuul let out a soft sigh and cupped his cheek, urging him to look up. “I’m sorry, Commander. My hand has already been promised to the Elven warrior, Dathkhan.”

 

Castiel looked up with with a pained expression. “But you don’t love him.”

 

“Since when has love been a factor in unions? They’re meant to widen the berth of our lands and warriors.” Zuul shook his head, sadness tinging his tone of voice.

 

“Then I will challenge him to a fight to the death,” Cas exclaimed before he slowly stood up again, pressing the ring in Zuul’s palm. “Keep this as a promise, to set you free from this Elf.”

 

Zuul held him at his forearm. His eyes were widened in fear. “I beg you, Castiel. Please do not act so foolish. He’s a warrior. You cannot best him.”

 

“You should have a little more faith in my skills, my dearest Zuul. I’m the tank/healer in our group for a reason.”

 

He gently pulled Castiel off to the side, giving them a semblance of privacy. “I trust your skills, but he has been known to use dark magic. I would prefer you keep your life in tact.”

 

Castiel scratched his chin. “He uses magic? Are you sure that isn’t just gossip?”

 

Zuul nodded. “He exchanged some sought after items with one of the demons from Blackwater for the skills.”

 

Castiel grinned and winked at Zuul. “Then don’t be worried. He won’t even know what hit him. Black Magic will never stand a chance against my holy light.”

 

Zuul looked around for a moment. No one appeared to be paying them any mind. In a streak of bravery he pulled Castiel close, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Please be safe.”

 

Castiel cupped the man’s cheek and gave him a soft smile. “I promise, my love.”

 

“Wait. So you guys aren’t a couple in this… Whatever this is?” Inias interjected, staring at the pair of them in bemusement, brow furrowed.

 

“Dude! You ruined the moment!” Dean barked after he made a time out gesture with his hand.

 

Cas crossed his arms over his chest, “Inias, we have a tent for immersion breaks and a hand gesture. You don’t just break character.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m just a spectator. My character is watching a bunch of adults run around playing knights and dragons.” Inias grinned.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You didn’t have to come. You wanted, and I quote, ‘to see what this shit was about’.”

 

Cas laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder with a deep sigh. “I’ll take him to the tent and see how far Kevin is with printing and laminating his character sheet. Maybe Kev has time for the quick tutorial and we could get coffee and a sandwich?”

 

Inias let out an annoyed huff. “Do I have to? Can’t I just drop you kids off for your playtime and pick you up later?”

 

Dean flicked his nose. “Heathen. And now I’m going to see if I can get Kevin to make you a halfling or something.”

 

“I’m sure I’d be insulted if I understood what the fuck you guys are talking about.”

 

“Anyway, you’re not going until you’ve fought in battle with us. If your character dies against the Dark Elf army you can still give up, having to live with the knowledge you got beaten by a twenty year old dressed up as an Elf,” Cas explained to Inias with a grin before he turned to face Dean again. “I also want to look up if Alastair really totally miss-skilled his warrior build, trying to play a battle mage. I will take him down today.”

 

Cas grinned brightly at Dean. Zuul would be free before the day’s end. “Yeah. Dude totally cheated if you ask me,” Dean affirmed. He pulled Cas into a kiss. “I’d much rather be promised to my husband than that creep.”

 

Inias groaned. “How the fuck did you two talk me into this again?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes at Inias. “You said you wanted to see me in armor fighting with a sword. Your words.”

 

“Yeah. Stupid me thinking it was real swords and something cool. Not this nerdy crap with foam swords, straight from _Revenge of the Nerds.”_ Inias quirked his brow with an amused smile. “‘Cause that’s what you two are. Nerds.”

 

“You say that as if that word is an insult.” Cas shrugged. “I want to see if you’re still talking like that after a fight. Come on, Dean. Let’s get the man some foam.”

 

Dean grinned and nodded as they made their way to – what they had dubbed – the coffee tent. It was a huge tent with laptops where mostly the organizers and game master resided. Many players used the tent for coffee breaks and to chat, or to wait for new character sheets when their alter ego had died on the battlefield.

 

Inias smirked. “Is the Mjölnir an option?”

 

Dean smacked Inias upside the head. “Stop being a jerk. You know you’re intrigued.”

 

“And you’re not good enough for a hammer. You should start with a sword since you’re still a noob.” Cas exchanged a grin with Dean, for insulting Inias without him even understanding.

 

“I can’t believe any of this really happens in real life. I guess it’s a good thing you’re both nerds, otherwise neither of you would get laid,” Inias teased.

 

Cas put his arms around Inias’s shoulder and smiled at him. “You shouldn’t rely on knowledge about geeks from stupid shows like the _Big Bang Theory._ I hate to shatter your world view, but we’re many and until you’ve seen just how many sexy Elves we’ve got behind enemy lines, you shouldn’t stick your neck out too far.”

 

His eyes widened in excitement. “Wait. Is this a sex thing? Is there a massive orgy at the end of this nonsense? Is that why you guys do this?”

 

Dean looked downright outraged at Inias's suggestion. Cas just sighed. “We should let him get kidnapped.”

 

“I’m into that. Will I be tortured?” Inias purred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Oh, yes. They have a choir and they won’t stop singing. That counts as torture, right?” Cas grinned as he held open the flap of the tent entrance for Dean.

 

Dean leaned in to kiss Cas’s cheek before passing him to enter the tent. Inias shrugged and did the exact same thing.

 

Kevin looked up from his laptop with a smile. “Hey, perfect timing. I finished your character profile.”

 

Cas let Kevin deal with Inias's tutorial lesson and went straight to the whiteboard looking for Alastair’s skill and experience points to look for a weakness. He had been right. Alastair was totally unbalanced. He waved Dean over with a grin. “You’ll be mine at the end of the day.”

 

Dean chuckled. “About damn time. I thought the Commander was never going to propose.”

 

"You know him. His people skills are rusty and the mission always comes first for him. Plus he always thought Zuul was too good for him." Cas looked back over his shoulder, watching Inias balancing a foam sword in his hand with a skeptical expression on his face.

 

“Well, if he’d just asked Zuul, he would have known that Zuul’s been in love with him since Castiel rescued him from those demons.” Dean grinned, looking over to Inias as well. He barked out a laugh. “I can’t believe you convinced him to give this a try… What did you actually promise him to do it?”

 

Cas rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “Seriously nothing. I just told him you and I would be role-playing over the weekend and I was looking forward to wearing my armor again… Now that I think about it, he might have imagined something different.”

 

Dean lost it, hunched over laughing, he was trying to catch his breath. “Poor bastard. I can only imagine what was running through his head when we pulled up here.”

 

Cas shrugged and gave Dean a wry smile. “I think the distraction is just what he needs today and I’m not even sorry in the slightest. But we should totally ‘lose’ him behind enemy lines.”

 

“You’re such a dick. But yeah, I kind of want to see what he’d do.” Dean’s eyes widened in worry. “You don’t think he’d actually hurt someone, right? Cop instincts and all?”

 

Cas hadn’t thought about that as he shot Dean a worried look. “You think he’ll go overboard when we raid the forest?”

 

“I have no idea. Half of the elves in the forest are in their teens, man. If he gets surprised, what are the odds he’ll punch one of them?”

 

“None, you asshats. I’m not the Incredible Hulk. I can control my temper,” Inias interjected. Now dressed in a tunic and looking weirdly hot.

 

Cas couldn’t stop grinning or staring at him. “You look… nice.”

 

“You think? I drew the line at tights, though.” Inias looked down at himself, tugging at the hem of the tunic.

 

“Yeah,” Cas breathed out before he put his hand on Inias's shoulder. “I think you’re ready for your first encounter in the forest of Evernight. Dean, you’re joining the raid, right?”

 

Dean nodded enthusiastically. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Castiel knelt over one of his fallen brothers in arms. He couldn't heal him in time, he had died from a poisoned bolt of a crossbow. Zuul touched his shoulder in comfort before he stood up straight and gave him a terse nod, letting his eyes wander over his companions. A few scattered warriors, Zuul, Niasdor the Barbarian, who was new to their warband, and their mage Leliana. "We will avenge him. For our Queen. For Moondoor!"

 

They all cheered (except for the barbarian) as they held up their weapons and stormed the camp of the Dark Elves down the hill.

 

The Dark Elf with the crossbow, who was on lookout duty, didn’t know what hit him. He got hit by a fireball and died with a dramatic cry, writhing in the dry leaves on the forest ground.

 

Of course the whole camp was stirred to action and they were attacked by fifteen Blackwater Dark Elves who fought fiercely with their swords and lances. Cas was duelling a pretty vicious looking one, probably the leader of the camp, when he suddenly was distracted by Niasdor’s voice shouting, “Yeah! Suck it, bitch! For Moondoor!”

 

When he looked back, seeing Niasdor skillfully fighting an Elf with glee on his face, he would have nearly found his end if it hadn’t be for Zuul saving him in the last second, pushing him away from a deadly sword attack. Zuul fell to the ground, injured by his selfless act to save him. “Zuul! No!” Cas jumped the Elf before he could make his final blow and cut him down. He slid over the ground to his knees beside Zuul. He pressed his hands against Zuul’s chest, using a healing spell before he carded his fingers through his hair. “Are you alright?”

 

Zuul nodded, grasping Castiel’s wrist and pulling his hand to his face. He leaned into the touch. “I am. Thank you, Commander.”

 

Castiel pulled him up again, taking a defensive position, but no one would dare to attack him after he had cut down their leader. He dropped his voice to a whisper, “Be careful, Zuul, I don’t have any more energy left to heal you a second time.”

 

“I am her Majesty’s handmaiden.” Zuul rose and stared down the few remaining elves. His voice grew louder as he folded his arms over his chest in defiance. “It would be foolish to harm me and incur the wrath of Moondoor’s entire army.”

 

Castiel twirled the sword in his hand. “You should run if you don’t want to end up like your leader.”

 

The remaining elves fled into the forest, probably heading back to their main camp, leaving them cheering over their victory. Castiel drew Zuul into a hug. “Let’s see what items the Elves left in their camp. I bet we’ll find a lot of treasure in their chests.”

 

Zuul leaned in and whispered, “We should find an unoccupied tent.”

 

Castiel drew him closer, cupping Dean's ass with a grin before he pushed him against a tree, kissing him. "Elven treasures are overrated anyway."

 

“We must be careful to not get caught,” he breathed out, before capturing Castiel’s lips in a more frantic kiss.

 

Someone cleared his throat behind him and when Cas turned around he was met with overly amused blue eyes. Niasdor had his sword casually draped over his shoulder and smirked at them. “Whatcha doin’, huh? You wouldn’t be kissing someone else’s fiancé, would you?” Niasdor gave them both a broad and shit-eating grin.

 

“Not for long,” Castiel growled. “That ends today.”

 

He trudged over to the camp, asking their mage to organize the transport of the treasures back to Moondoor. He couldn’t come back with them yet, for he had to challenge a certain Dark Elf.

 

“Are you accompanying me, Zuul?”

 

Zuul shook his head. “I have to report to our Queen. But here…” He handed him a kerchief. “Take this favor for luck.”

 

Niasdor snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. Zuul narrowed his eyes at Niasdor before returning his attention to Castiel. “Win my hand, Commander.”

 

Castiel cupped his cheek, giving him a long look. "I will."

 

He took one last look at his love before he turned around, challenging his fate, as he made his way toward the wild rivers that separated their lands.

 

Zuul turned to Niasdor and implored, “Please, barbarian. Accompany my love on his quest?”

 

Niasdor shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

 

Castiel had to bite his lip to hide his smile and not break character. He turned back to Zuul for one last look. “Don’t worry, my love. I will win this fight for us. Nothing is going to separate us.”

 

Zuul looked around again, making sure they were alone, and pulled Castiel into one more kiss. He drew back and gently caressed his face. “You better win.”

 

Castiel winked at him before he turned around again and started the trek through the forest with Niasdor at his side, who whistled some foreign melody that had a nice ring to it.

 

“You’re not allowed to intervene when I duel Dathkhan. But if he doesn’t play by the rules, I hope you’ve got my back.”

 

Niasdor nodded. “Okay. I’ll just hit him in the nuts with my sword.”

 

Castiel gave the barbarian a long, pointed look. "Only if one of his minions tries to stab me in the back. I'm trying to win this fight fairly."

 

“Okay, okay. We’re alone, do we really have to keep this crap up?”

 

Cas made the time out gesture without thinking as he rolled his eyes. “Staying in character is half the fun. I know you’re not used to this, but give it a chance. It’s fun to be someone else for a while.”

 

“I'm playing, aren't I?” he defended. “And how come you got to keep your real name?”

 

Castiel grinned as he bumped his shoulder. “Charlie insisted. She wanted an angel as her Guardian. She thought it was pretty funny and fitting if I kept my name. And don’t think I didn’t see you having fun earlier.”

 

Inias shrugged in surrender. “Fine. This is kind of fun. Did you see how I nailed three of those Spock fuckers?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes before he flicked Inias's shoulder. “I was too busy healing Dean.”

 

“Yeah. How does that work again? Is it an honor system? Couldn't you just lie about how much voodoo you have left?”

 

“That would be cheating. Every gamer knows if people start to cheat it ruins the game. No one wants that.”

 

Inias nodded. “Alright. No cheating. So how did this dude get your man in the first place?”

 

Cas shrugged. “Dean is Charlie’s… the Queen’s handmaiden. They probably did it to negotiate a peace treaty or for more land. But my guess is that Dean just wanted to push my character into action. The last time we went LARPing his character flirted a lot with mine, dropping a lot of hints. And Dean likes drama in relationships. So I’m going to be his knight in shining armor, rescuing him from a marriage with the devil.”

 

Inias barked out a laugh. “Why am I not surprised the guy likes drama?”

 

Cas smiled fondly. “He definitely uses this to satisfy his rom-com kink. Well, that’s the beauty about LARPing. I do this because of the fights and action. It beats sitting behind a controller on the couch. Not that gaming like that is a bad thing, but sometimes I just need a little more kick.”

 

“Well, seeing as my real job has _actual_ fights,” he teased. Twirling his foam sword around in his hand, Inias turned to Cas and regarded him thoughtfully. After a beat he said, “It becomes more and more apparent how kind of made for each other you and Dean are.”

 

Cas gave him a soft smile. "Dean and I have been like this since the first time we met. I can't imagine my life without him."

 

Inias gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m happy for you, Cas.”

 

Cas stopped in his tracks and grabbed Inias's hand, pulling him closer. "Talk to me. What's on your mind?"

 

“Nothing,” Inias brushed him off and pulled away. “Which way to defend your dude’s honor? Or whatever?”

 

Brushing him off and changing the subject. Yes, something wasn't right. Cas was seriously worried now. "Inias, it worries me when you do things like that. Did I say something wrong or have I done something? Are you mad at me?"

 

Inias shook his head. “No, Cas. You know not everything’s about you, right?”

 

"Which is good, because if it isn't about me, that means you can talk to me, right? Is it about your case?" Cas walked up to him again, biting his lower lip. "I just can't stand seeing you... sad."

 

“I’m not sad. Seriously, Cas. It’s nothing. Just drop it, okay?” Inias warned, he was using his Dom voice.

 

Cas instinctively stepped back from him as his heart skipped a beat. He swallowed dryly and nodded. "Okay. Sorry."

 

He gripped his sword harder as he turned away from Inias, starting to follow the path along the little brook, that was a stand in for the ‘wild river’.

 

Inias followed behind him, he could hear his footsteps. After a few minutes of tense silence, Inias sighed and broke it. “Seeing you guys makes me wonder if my marriage had worked out, how different my life would be.”

 

Cas stopped before he slowly turned around. That explained a lot. He walked up to Inias, drawing him in for a hug. "Do you sometimes wish you could try it again? With someone else?"

 

Inias let out a mirthless chuckle. “Nah. You’re the only person I could stand for longer than an hour, so…” He shook his head and shrugged it off. “Just not in the cards for me. Which is cool. I get to bang whoever I want, so there’s that.”

 

Cas gave him a soft, playful smile, arching his eyebrow. "And you get to have sex with Dean and me. That has to count double."

 

“Exactly. I could be stuck in a sexless marriage with two point five rugrats, only _wishing_ I was fucking two hot guys.” Inias grinned.

 

Cas mirrored his grin, stepping closer as he breathed out, "I think you got the better deal."

 

Inias gently rested his hand at the side of Cas’s neck, drawing him closer. His voice was husky as he asked, “What’re the rules about Guardians giving Barbarians blowjobs?”

 

Cas’s grin widened. "You know, weirdly enough, there isn't an entry about that in the rule books."

 

He looked around before yanking Cas behind a large bush. Inias tugged at Cas’s armor as he pulled him into a kiss. “If you wanna stay in character, I could pretend my jizz has super awesome magical properties… And there’s only one way to get it…” Inias smirked as he grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled it against his rock hard dick.

 

Cas dropped to his knees in front of his friend as he looked up with a serious expression. "It's probably my only chance to defeat Dathkhan. I'll do anything for it. Tell me what I have to do."

 

Inias tapped his tongue against one of his canines as he smiled down at Cas and said, in an entirely serious tone of voice, “You have to suck it out. Like venom.” He pulled up his tunic and Cas was taken aback. Inias wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

Cas leaned forward and slowly licked over Inias’s cock. "How much will I need?" he asked breathlessly.

 

“Better suck all of it out. You know, just to be safe.”

 

Cas nodded before he teasingly circled the head of Inias's cock with his tongue. "How could I ever repay you for this? You can ask anything from me as payment."

 

“Your mouth is payment enough,” Inias groaned as he gripped Cas’s hair, urging him further.

 

Cas licked over the slit, licking up a drop of precome before he looked up with an innocent expression. "Are you sure? I said _anything."_

 

Inias chuckled and quirked his brow. “Well then, perhaps next time you'll let me give you the serum somewhere else.”

 

"There is another way to give it to me?" Cas asked innocently before he wrapped his lips around Inias's cock and slowly started to lick and suck it.

 

“Fuck…” Inias moaned as he nodded. “Yeah… ingestion is actually a little slower, but it’ll kick in twice as fast if inserted in your ass.”

 

Cas moaned around Inias’s cock, his words had gone straight to his dick and the only wish prominent in his mind was how much he wanted Inias to fuck him. How much he wanted him to bend him over and use him, filling him with his come. How desperately he wished to at least feel his fingers against his needy hole.

 

Inias had awoken wishes and urges in him that he hadn't had for a very long time and thought he would never have again. Just imagining all of those things made him moan uncontrollably around Inias’s cock as he desperately sucked and swallowed around the man’s girth.

 

He looked up at him, panting as he let go of him for a moment. "But your cock is so big, how would you get it inside?" He resumed licking and sucking Inias's cock after his question, trying to look completely innocent as he looked up at Inias, playing into his friend's kinks on purpose.

 

Inias let out a deep, needy moan. “I’d have to… fuck. I’d…” Inias groaned again before taking a deep breath, gripping Cas’s hair to slow him down. “I’d have to stretch you. Get your tight hole nice and gaping for me. Using my tongue and fingers…”

 

Cas wondered if it was possible to die of desperation and want as he lost himself in his imagination while sucking down his friend with deep moans of pleasure. He tried to imagine having all of this fucking into his hole, how stretched he would feel. He quickened his pace, sucking Inias as his hands went to his own pants and opened them quickly.

 

“Commander?” A voice a little off in the distance called out for him. It sounded like Leliana.

 

Cas pulled off of Inias with a curse, “Fuck.”

 

Inias shook his head and gripped him by the hair. “I’m so fucking close. Come on. Quickly.”

 

Cas's moan was muffled when Inias pushed his cock back into his mouth and Cas instantly started to suck him down. Hard and quick, as he tried to button his own pants up again.

 

“Fuck…” Inias hissed as he bucked into his mouth. “I’m gonna fucking come…”

 

Cas nearly choked when Inias came in his mouth, quickly swallowing around him, hoping that this time he would do better and get every drop. He wanted Inias to be happy with him.

 

“Commander?” Leliana gasped.

 

“Shit!” Inias cursed as he tugged down his tunic and stepped away from Cas.

 

Cas quickly rubbed his hands over his mouth and glared at the young woman as he stood up. "What?" he asked, not hiding his annoyance.

 

“Uh… Um… The Queen wa–was curious about y–your progress…” She looked as though she were on the verge of tears.

 

If there was one thing he hated in the world, it was when someone started to cry. It always made him feel helpless. He took in a deep, calming breath. “I’m on my way to the camp. I’ll be back as soon as I defeat Dathkhan.”

 

She bit her lip, nodding dumbly as she darted off in the other direction.

 

Inias barked out a laugh. “You know she thinks you just cheated on Dean, right?”

 

Cas stopped in his tracks. “Oh… that makes sense. I thought she was just shocked to see two dudes doing it.”

 

“Maybe. But I doubt it. So, uh. Congratulations on being Moondoor’s slut.” Inias winked at him.

 

Cas looked at him with a playfully shocked expression. “Are you saying I didn’t just swallow your come for the greater good?”

 

“You kidding? I was just trying to get you to suck my dick. Not my fault you fell for that shit.” Inias grinned and blew him a kiss.

 

Cas shrugged and sighed. “And there went your opportunity to fill my ass the next time.”

 

Inias drew in closer, the heat of his breath causing a shiver to course down Cas’s spine as he exhaled against his ear. “If we had lube, you know I’d be fucking you right now.”

 

Cas closed his eyes and bit his lower lip from the wave of pleasure coursing through his body. His breathing hitched as he stepped in closer, lips ghosting over Inias's cheek. "You would have fucked me?"

 

“The way you were panting? Baby, I would have fucked your brains out. That girl could have almost walked in on me balls deep in your tight fucking ass.” Inias licked the shell of Cas’s ear.

 

Cas gasped as he held onto Inias's shoulder, fingers gripping into the fabric of his tunic. He pressed his lips to the side of Inias's face, moaning, "Fuck, I want you so much right now."

 

Inias tapped Cas’s lips with his fingers. “Suck. Get ‘em wet.”

 

Cas instantly wrapped his lips around Inias's fingers and sucked them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them to coat them with his saliva, making them wet for his Dom. Using that word in his mind for Inias sent a shiver through his body, he started to rock his hips against his friend.

 

He withdrew his fingers, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist. With his dry hand, he pulled open the hem of Cas’s pants, snaking his other hand in. Inias leaned into him, roughly spreading Cas’s cheeks before circling his rim with one of the wet digits. “Beg me.”

 

Cas moaned as he mouthed over Inias's shoulder, before rubbing his face against Inias’s throat. He felt his cock pulsing with the need to feel Inias, the desire driving him crazy. He whispered, "Please, make me feel you. I need you so much. Use my hole..." His whole body was trembling as he tried to hold on to Inias. "Please, I’ll do anything."

 

Inias chuckled and pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscle. Holding his finger still, he purred, “I’m in you. What do you want me to do, pet?”

 

Cas was panting uncontrollably now. It was almost embarrassing how little it took for Inias to completely take him apart. His cock was straining against the fabric of his pants, pulsing with need as he enjoyed the way Inias's finger felt inside of him. For a split second he wondered why he didn't feel afraid, why he just felt this desperate lust before he realized that it was because Inias was still letting him choose how far he wanted to let this go. That's why he let him beg for it. The trust and gratitude he was feeling for his friend overwhelmed him as he moaned against Inias’s ear, kissing it. "Please, fuck me with your finger."

 

The man practically growled as he started slowly pulling it out, just to slam the digit back in. Not faster, the same leisurely pace. “You want more, you have to beg me for it.”

 

"Yes," Cas begged breathlessly into his ear, "please spread me. I need more. I want to feel you opening my tight hole. Make me open and gaping, and ready for you."

 

Inias groaned and started fucking his finger into him a little faster. It was an awkward position, but that didn’t appear to stop that damn talented and dexterous finger from slowly driving him mad. Inias started circling his hole, stretching him further, in between the fast little thrusts. He then pressed a kiss to Cas’s chin before his mouth trailed lower, finding his pulse point and biting down. He licked at the skin to sooth it before sucking it in between his teeth. Marking him. In the middle of a forest. While finger fucking Cas to incomprehension.

 

Cas panted in his ear, "Oh, fuck, fuck... so good. I'm so close, Nias. Oh, fuck, need you so much."

 

“That’s it, baby, let me hear you moan. Let all of Moondoor fucking hear you.” Inias bent his finger, somehow managing to find Cas’s prostate. “Let them all hear that even though you’re Zuul’s love, you’re my fucking whore.”

 

Cas cried out as the pleasure from his magic spot combined with Inias’s words hit him. "Yes! Oh, fuck I need you to use me. I'm your whore, my hole is yours, Master. Please, uh, uh." He was going crazy with lust, he was so close, but it was like he was waiting for something to push him over the edge.

 

Inias chuckled, now jackhammering his finger against Cas’s prostate without letting up. “You can do better than that, whore. Tell me how bad you wish it was my cock fucking into you?”

 

Cas gripped him tighter, licking over Inias’s throat, because he couldn't control himself. "It's all I'm thinking about and wishing for. Wishing you would bend me over and take me hard and without mercy. Filling me up with your come. I can't wait to... uh...uh... feel your cock fucking into me, using my needy hole. Oh, please, please, can I... uh... get another finger?" He gasped, rocking his ass against Inias’s finger to force him deeper.

 

Without hesitation he shoved a second finger into his hole. In between tapping his prostate, Inias started scissoring Cas further open. The burn from the stretch becoming that exquisite threshold between pleasure and pain.

 

“Moan louder for me. Let them all know who you belong to.”

 

Cas’s breath hitched as he moaned loudly, not holding back as he panted Inias’s name over and over. The heat coiled in his groin and he was so close. So fucking close. "Oh, yes, yes. So close. Fuck me, please," he cried out, his moans echoing through the forest.

 

Inias started fucking his fingers into him even faster, harder. “I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready. You're going to come on my fingers. Now come for me,” he commanded.

 

Cas gasped out as the orgasm hit him like a freight train. Inias held him tight as his fingers fucked him through the waves of pleasure and all he could do was hold onto him.

 

Inias whispered, “Good boy…” His fingers started to slow. When Cas finally stopped shuddering, Inias withdrew his hand and gently pulled back. He smiled at him. “You really are fucking amazing. Can't wait to hear you make those sounds on my dick.”

 

“Yeah,” Cas breathed out before he gave him a tired but happy smile. “Me too.” He chuckled before he leaned over and kissed Inias. A soft kiss that spoke of happiness and gratitude. When he leaned back he was still smiling. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

 

Inias waggled his eyebrows. “And you said this wasn’t _that_ kind of role-playing.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Inias was a little surprised how much he’d enjoyed this nerdy LARPing thing. Granted, a huge part of it had been getting Cas on his knees in the middle of a goddamn forest. _Fuck._ If he’d had lube, he would not have hesitated taking Cas then and there. Even though it’s not what he and Dean had agreed to. Even though it would have been risky and potentially damaging to Cas’s trust. But the way Cas begged...

 

 _Fuck._ Inias was starting to get hard again just thinking about it. It was a good thing he was in the backseat of Cas’s car. Dean and Cas were talking about whatever happened. While he only understood about every other word out of their mouths, the joy it brought both of them was damn infectious. He smiled fondly at the back of their heads. His boys.

 

 _Whoa._ Inias shook himself for that thought. They weren’t his. They were each other’s. He was just lucky enough to be let in on their domestic bliss. And only for sexual purposes. He really needed to get ahold of his feelings, that were slowly and surely spiraling out of control. Maybe he’d visit a gloryhole later.

 

Cas asked him something, but he’d been a million miles away. “Sorry, what?”

 

“Did you have fun today?” Cas asked again, his gaze meet his through the rearview mirror.

 

Inias smirked. “Oh, yeah.”

 

Dean let out an undignified snort. “Yeah, I know why he had fun.”

 

“Did Leliana run to you in tears?” Cas asked, trying to bite his lower lip to hide his grin.

 

He let out a groan. “Oh, man. I was consoling her for like, twenty minutes because she couldn’t figure out how to tell me she caught you sucking some guy’s dick.” Dean laughed. “I, uh… I might’ve fucked with her.”

 

Inias was surprised at that. He wondered what Dean meant by it. “How’d you fuck with her?”

 

“I kept denying it. Telling her she must have seen someone else. That my husband would _never_ cheat on me.” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas’s cheek. “She probably thinks you got away with it.”

 

“You’re so evil.” Cas chuckled. “If I get a firebolt to my back the next time we go LARPing, it’s your fault. Then I’ll have to start a new character. I’m lucky that Alastair didn’t kill my alter ego today.”

 

“Yeah, you weren’t as sharp as you normally are… I wonder _why_ that is,” Dean teased.

 

“Hey, that fucker cheated,” Inias defended. He rolled his eyes at himself and groaned. How the hell was he already this invested in their stupid game?

 

“And he got his righteous punishment. Finally. He has to start from scratch and has to give half of his items to new players.”

 

Dean let out a relieved sigh. “Thank fuck. Guy needed to be taken down a peg or two. He always gave me the creeps. After your little suckfest with Nias, guy actually had the fucking balls to come on to me.”

 

“Seriously?” Cas asked, sounding shocked and pretty annoyed. “Oh, man, if he tries that again he’ll get his ass kicked for real.”

 

“He may or may not have gotten nut-checked. But I maintain my innocence.”

 

Inias leaned forward for a high five, to which Dean grinned and gave him one. “Guy was a creep. I didn’t like the way he kept leering at Cas either.” He thought for a moment and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Wait… Did he know about Cas sucking me off?”

 

Dean barked out a laugh. “Apparently, there was moaning and begging coming from the banks of the wild river.”

 

Cas grinned. “Who would do something like that, I wonder?”

 

“My cheating husband is my guess,” Dean teased.

 

Inias just regarded them both for a moment. It really was a surreal situation. He’d played with married couples before, but never quite like this. To the extent they took things and not just sex-wise, but overall friendliness. Most couples wouldn’t talk about it after the fact. Wouldn’t be so easy going about the fact they slept with someone else.

 

Dean and Castiel were a breath of fresh air. Not only did they talk about it, they teased each other over it. They normalized it. Inias liked it. He liked _them. Damn._ He really wasn’t looking forward to the day he got the boot. He’d never had better sex and he would definitely miss their friendship.

 

But that was an inevitability. Even the couple of times he did a long-term thing with a married or pseudo monogamous couple, the time would come to, “grow up,” and be like all of the other couples out there. And when that would eventually happen, Inias knew he would not be okay, but it was reality. Who the fuck was he kidding? While it was fun now, it wasn’t the type of situation that had a long shelf life.

 

He looked up at them again. “Can we stop for food? I’m starving.”

 

“Sure, I think there’s one of Dean’s favorite burger joints on the way. Sound good?” Cas asked, meeting his gaze through the rearview mirror again.

 

Inias nodded and Dean laughed.

 

“Didn’t you get your protein earlier, babe?”

 

Cas chuckled. "You’ll get my protein instead of a burger, if you keep being sassy about it."

 

“If I promise to let you two DP me later, can I still have my burger _and_ be sassy?”

 

Inias chuckled. These two really were going to be the death of him.

 

Cas scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Okay, you can have both, but just because it’s you and I love you.”

 

Dean pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. “Can we get the food to go? Unlike you two, I didn’t get laid today.”

 

“It’s unhealthy to eat on the run. I think we should make you wait a little longer. I like it when you get extra needy.” Cas grinned.

 

“Fuck that,” Dean murmured and unbuckled his seatbelt. As he started crawling over the backseat, Inias widened his eyes, cop mode switching on.

 

“The fuck do you think–”

 

Dean managed to get over the seat and crawled into Inias's lap. He craned his neck, looking over his shoulder. “If you don’t get it to go, I’ll start fucking him right now.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes as he took the next exit. “Fine. But only because I’m worried for your safety.”

 

Dean leaned in, grinding his ass into his lap. “Too bad. Woulda been fun,” he whispered in Inias's ear, voice low and husky.

 

"Get your ass next to me and get your seat belt back on. Or you don't get any fucking from me today," Inias chastised him, but he couldn't suppress the grin tugging the edge his lips.

 

The guy actually pouted before moving into the seat next to him and putting on his seatbelt. “You’re both no fun.”

 

Inias leaned forward against the driver’s seat. “You know what we should do, Cas?”

 

“I’m all ears.” He could see his grin in the mirror.

 

“I think your pet needs to be disciplined... Hard.” The last word he had said turning to Dean to see his reaction.

 

“Unless you’re gonna pull over and fuck me right now, I’ll use my safeword before you can start,” Dean argued, tone petulant.

 

Inias ignored Dean and chuckled as he noticed the way Cas rubbed his hand over his face in embarrassment. He leaned forward against the seat again. "That's a first. Either you're getting soft with your pets or you were really slacking when you trained this pet."

 

"Yes, yes. Just say it, Inias. I'm a bad Dom. You're better than me. You win." Cas pouted before he concentrated on parking his car in the restaurant's parking lot.

 

“You’re both dicks. And not in the fun way, either. That’s fine. Maybe I’ll see if someone in the restaurant wants to fuck me.” Dean yanked off his seatbelt and slammed open the car door. He stepped out of the car before either of them could say anything.

 

Cas was quicker out of the car than him and Inias could see him grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him in for a hug, saying something in his ear as he carded his fingers tenderly through his hair. For a moment Inias didn't know if he should join them, but finally sighed and exited the car too, walking up to them and hugging Dean from the other side. "Hey..."

 

Dean shook his head at both of them and stepped away. “Just… Leave me alone for a while.”

 

"That's not going to happen, Dean. You’re having a drop. I'm sorry we didn't see it sooner. We wouldn't have teased you if we had known you were starting to go down that path," Cas explained in a soothing voice.

 

Inias tapped Cas's shoulder. "Why don't you go inside and get our food? I’ll stay outside with Dean, okay? Last thing he needs right now is both of us."

 

Cas looked at him for a moment before he seemed to get it and nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back."

 

By the time Inias had turned around, Dean was gone. He caught a glimpse of his tunic as he rounded a building next to the burger place.

 

He jogged after him, running past him so he could stand in his way. “Wait, Dean. Stop!”

 

Dean scoffed at Inias and tried to step around him. Every time Inias followed, blocking his path, Dean got angrier. “Fucking leave me alone, Nias.”

 

“What’s your plan, Dean? You just want to go for a walk?”

 

“I’m going to find someone to fuck. Do whatever the fuck you want, but let me pass,” he challenged.

 

Inias opened his arms in invitation. "Why look? I will happily fuck you if that's what you want."

 

“Didn’t want to a minute ago. And thanks, but no thanks. Don’t need a pity fuck just to end up as sloppy seconds.” Dean shoved past him.

 

Inias hoped this was just Dean’s drop talking. If Dean started to see him as competition, all of this would end and he would lose Cas. Because he knew that Cas would never talk to him again if Dean asked him to.

 

"I'm not trying to tell you that I wanted to fuck you, ‘cause you wouldn't believe me anyway. But I'm going to ask you one question. You're really going off to cheat on your husband? You want to hurt Cas just because of me?"

 

Dean shrugged. “What’s cheating anyway? It doesn’t seem to count when it’s people Cas likes. Right?”

 

“You two have an agreement. And it’s cheating if you don’t tell Cas beforehand. If you have a problem with me having sex with Cas, then we’ll stop.”

 

“No problem. You two fuck to your hearts’ content. And if I find a guy who’ll bend me over and fuck my brains out, I’ll shoot Cas a text first so it counts as me telling him.” Dean shook his head and started walking off again.

 

Inias roughly grabbed Dean and pushed him against the wall. "If you believe for one fucking second I’m going to let you break Cas's heart, then you don't know me at all. You know I love him and if you hurt him, and ruin this relationship with him, I swear you will never get him back."

 

“Get your fucking hands off me,” he snarled as he shoved at him. “And isn’t that what you fucking want anyway? Me out of the goddamn picture?”

 

"No, that is the last thing I want. Don't you get it, Dean? You're the one for for Cas. You make him happy and that's all I want for him. I like you, Dean. I like you a fucking lot. And having sex with the two of you is like winning the lottery. Please calm down and don't throw all of it away just because I was tired and wanted to wait until we were home to fuck you."

 

Dean scoffed. “You think I’m pissed ‘cause you won’t fuck me? Bitch, if I really wanted to get you to fuck me, it wouldn’t be difficult.”

 

"So why are you pissed? You're not jealous, you want me to fuck you, you don't want me to fuck you... What is it you want, Dean? Make up your mind."

 

“I want to stop coming fucking second to both of you!” Dean shoved Inias back, his expression going from pissed to confused, to a little broken. He hunched down on his knees. “Please just leave me alone.”

 

And that was exactly the reason why he didn’t want Cas to come along. The last thing Dean needed was to see the two of them working together to calm him down. Inias sat down next to him and leaned his head against the wall. “I was married once, did you know that? Didn’t work out… at all. It’s not bad, it definitely has its perks… but it doesn't change the fact that every time I see the two of you, how perfect you are for each other, that I wish I had something even remotely like that. So… I get the feeling. Seriously.”

 

He sighed and turned his head to look at Dean. “Remember the first time we had a scene together? The way Cas and I teased you, or even ignored you? It's a typical Dom spiel to get a sub needy enough so they start to crave our touch. We did this earlier with you, because we both fully intended to fuck your brains out tonight. I'm sorry we went overboard. It was never my intention to hurt you.”

 

Dean sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “I fucking hate feeling like this. Maybe I should crash at my brother’s place for a few nights. Get my shit together. Away from you two.”

 

“I have a better idea. You go home with Cas and spend your time alone with him. I’ll get a motel room. You call me when you feel better, okay?”

 

He let out a mirthless chuckle. “Problem with that is, Cas won’t like that and he’ll be pissed that I booted you for the night.” Dean moved to stand and let out a sigh. “I’ll get a Lyft.”

 

Inias gently grabbed Dean’s arm to halt him. “It wasn’t a suggestion. I don’t care if Cas likes it or not. I’ll get a motel room. You go home.”

 

“Not a scene, Inias. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Tell Cas I’ll call him in a couple days.” Dean pulled out of his grasp and started walking further away from where they had parked the car.

 

“You have to tell him yourself, Dean. I’m not going to.”

 

He stopped walking, apparently engrossed in his phone. A moment later he turned to face Inias. “The car will be here in less than five minutes. I promise I won’t cheat on him. I’m going to my brother’s place. Just… If you don’t wanna tell him, I get it. I’ll text him later.”

 

“That’s your decision. But I refuse to stand in the way of you and him. I'm out of this. I won't complicate things more for Cas by staying with him."

 

“He’s gonna need a friend tonight.” Dean sounded fucking sad.

 

“Yeah, he will.”

 

Dean sighed again. “Look. You’re making this into something it’s not right now, okay? I need to get my shit together over what I’m feeling. I don’t like it anymore than you do, but being around either of you right now isn’t going to help. I know you feel responsible, but just because I’m a sub, doesn’t mean I’m breakable. I’m not going to leave him. I couldn’t ever imagine that, let alone do it. I just… I’ve got some shit to work through.”

 

Inias pulled out his phone, looking down at it. "Great, Dean. You said your part. It’s your marriage and I’m obviously no expert. If you think that’s for the best, then go to your brother’s place. But at least tell Cas that you’re going.”

 

“If you don’t wanna tell him for me, then don’t. But if I call him right now, he’ll guilt me into staying. And I need to be selfish for a night. Maybe it makes me a terrible husband, but…” He shook his head sadly. “Doesn’t matter. Tell him, don’t tell him. I’ll text him later and let him know. If that’s not good enough for you, then do me a solid and explain everything.”

 

“What do you want me to tell him? What could I possibly say to him other than, ‘sorry, your husband had to leave because he has a problem with our friendship being too cozy’?”

 

“If that’s how you see it, if that’s how you wanna break it to him, I won’t stop you. You and I both know that’s not true.”

 

“Are you kidding me? That’s the last thing I wanna tell Cas. Because that would mean I would lose him forever. He’s never going to speak to me again if he gets wind of your hangups. That’s why I’m asking what your official story is here. Because I don’t get it.”

 

“I told you, Inias. I’m tired of coming second to _both_ of you. I don’t know what that means anymore than you do. Sorry my hang ups are coming between you and Cas.” He shook his head sadly, lip trembling slightly. Dean appeared as though he was going to say more before apparently deciding against it and turning to head towards the main road.

 

Inias scoffed. "I was being sarcastic when I said I don't get what's going on with you... But it doesn't matter." He scrubbed his hand over his face in frustration. "It just doesn't matter what I say to you as long as your depression is filtering every one of your thoughts and emotions. Go to your brother and get better. I'm sorry I failed to talk you out of this."

 

Dean sighed, looking back at Inias for a moment. “Did you really think you were going to magically make me feel better by talking? Damn, you’re conceited.” He chuckled mirthlessly before continuing, “See you later, Inias.”

 

"Woah, didn't know you could be such an asshole. I think I’ve changed my mind. You made the right call to fuck off. Don't bother texting Cas. I'll be your messenger," Inias sneered before he turned around to go back to the parking lot, looking for Cas.

 

“What’s the matter? Big, bad Dom can’t take the truth?” Dean countered, making no move for him, remaining where he was.

 

Years of being a cop had trained him not to get provoked by little punks. If Dean wanted to have a real talk he had to do it in front his husband and he knew Dean would be too much of a chicken shit to drag him into it. That's why he was running away in the first place. He just walked further down the road until he reached the corner of the block. He could see Cas standing at his car looking for them.

 

 _Fuck._ He hated to do this to the guy. He hated that he would be the one gathering the pieces together. He was so angry with Dean, though he tried not to be. He knew Dean would feel like shit about everything as soon as the depression cleared. But that didn’t mean Inias was a robot that could just easily switch off his own emotions just because he knew Dean hadn’t really meant what he said.

 

 _Time to face the music._ Inias took a deep breath and walked over to Cas. He couldn’t even address him. He just shook his head as he neared his friend.

 

Cas took in a deep breath. “Where is he?”

 

“He caught a Lyft to his brother’s place.” Fuck, he really hoped Cas wouldn’t ask anymore questions. It was an illogical and idiotic hope, but it was there nonetheless.

 

Cas looked stunned for a moment before he blinked a few times and looked down at the ground, his jaw suddenly tense. “Is it because of us?”

 

It would be so easy. So easy to plant the seed of doubt. Wreck a marriage for his own selfish reasons. He was a cop. He was fucking trained to lie when needed. To manipulate a situation to his whim. As he looked at the face of the man he was in love with, he knew that was exactly what he could not do.

 

Inias sighed and shook his head. “I made it worse. I’m sorry, Cas. I yelled at him and he got so anxious he needed to escape.” It wasn’t a _total_ lie. But he’d rather Cas hate him, as opposed to resenting Dean and potentially starting a rift in an overall awesome marriage.

 

Cas squinted his eyes at him. “How did that even happen? You are usually better than that.” Cas went through his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing a number. He clearly listened to it ring for a minute or so before he sighed and pocketed the device. “He’s not picking up.” He looked up at Inias expectantly.

 

“Look, Cas… I’m really sorry for such a fuck up. I think you should drive to his brother’s place. I’ll find a new place to crash.” _Fuck._ It killed him to do it, but it was probably better overall. Rip the bandaid off now of his inevitable future. At least this way, hopefully, he helped their marriage instead of hurting it.

 

Cas sighed deeply. "I’ve known you for over nine years, Inias. And Dean nearly my whole life. Please don't insult my intelligence by keeping up this charade. I know what you're doing and I think it's pretty decent of you. I’ll let Dean work through this on his own. And I think it's a good idea if we all take a break from each other. I can't be around you as long as I don't know the outcome of Dean's decision. So I'm asking you to give me some time too."

 

Inias nodded, counting to ten to stop the tears from forming. He hadn’t cried in years. He wasn’t about to on the side of the fucking road. “There’s an L station not far from here. Don’t worry–”

 

Cas grabbed his hand. “Don’t be an idiot. I’ll take you home and you can take all the time you need. There is no rush. This isn’t just hard for me and if you need me, I’m here for you too. Friendship goes both ways, Inias.”

 

Before he could form a response, there was a timid almost sounding, “Hey,” from behind them. Dean was standing by the trunk, looking pretty fucking miserable.

 

His lip trembled as he forced a smile. “Sorry I took so long, I got in an argument with the Lyft driver over a refund.”

 

Cas made something that sounded like a choking noise before he walked over to Dean and pulled him into his arms. “Fuck you.”

 

Dean nodded as the tears started to fall. “I know. Fuck me.” He broke down in his husband’s arms. Clutching to the sleeves of his shirt as the man tried to hold in his sobs. It almost sounded like he was saying sorry, but the words were broken.

 

Cas made soothing, hushing noises, murmuring, "I've got you. Everything is going to be okay, baby. I've got you."

 

Inias felt the magnetic pull of such a reconciliation, but it made it glaringly obvious that he was _not_ a part of it. Not really. He was just a spectator getting sucked into it. He quietly stepped away from them. Giving them as much privacy as being in open air that he could.

 

He could still hear them talking though, listening to Cas’s hushed voice asking Dean if he was okay, if he still needed to stay with his brother for a few days.

 

Inias was stunned at hearing Dean’s response.

 

“No. No, I’m just an asshole, okay? A stupid, _jealous_ asshole. Jealous of you because I… wanted to be you.”

 

Hearing the surprise in Cas’s voice, he didn’t seem to be the only one, “I don’t understand…”

 

“When Inias turned me down in the car… I was butthurt that he wanted you on your own, but not me.” There was a sniffle before he continued, “And then I felt stupid guilty over it. Because that’s a weird thing to be jealous of.”

 

“It is weird. Especially because I know that he had never planned to turn you down. Seriously, you should have heard his dirty mouth on our way back to camp today.”

 

That was met with a wet laugh. “I’m sorry I’m being such a fucking baby. And I’m sorry I put you through this shit. Both of you.”

 

Cas turned Dean around and pushed him towards Inias. “Don’t worry about me. I’m not as breakable as you think. Go talk to Inias. I’ll wait in the car for you two.” Cas nodded towards Inias and rounded the car to get in.

 

Dean finally looked up, watery green gaze meeting his own. “I’m sorry, man. I’m sorry for being such a bitch. I didn’t wanna talk to you ‘cause it was about you. Probably would have been smarter to send Cas first,” he joked weakly.

 

Inias pulled Dean in for a tight hug. "I so did not anticipate that."

 

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Inias. “What? Me being honest?”

 

Inias couldn’t help but laugh, feeling so incredibly relieved. “No, dumbass. That you wanted some alone time with me just as much as I wanted."

 

Dean drew back, lips quirked in a smirk. “See? I was right. Conceited.”

 

“Only when I’m right,” Inias quipped, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s lips.

 

He pressed a gentle kiss to the digit as he gently grasped Inias by the wrist. “Sorry for being a dick.”

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I meant what I said earlier. I really like you. Not only for the reason that you make Cas happy, but also for you… and you alone. You’re an amazing guy. And I don’t just mean how epic you are as a sub, but generally as a man.” And fuck, wasn’t that the damn truth? Over the past month he’d really grown to like Dean. He was funny as hell, always ready to challenge himself and others, genuinely loved Cas. The man was slowly becoming one of his best friends and that wasn’t something Inias came by often.

 

That’s why their fight hurt as much as it did. _Shit._ He didn’t want to lose Dean either. And damn did it feel good to finally acknowledge it.

 

Dean’s expression was unreadable. He was just kind of staring at Inias. Instead of responding, Dean closed the gap between them, his hand wrapping around the back of his neck to pull him into a desperate kiss. A kiss replete with every apology, fearful and confused emotion, every unspoken connection.

 

He drew back from the kiss, green eyes widened in surprise at himself. “Sorry.”

 

“I’m not,” Inias returned as he pulled him in for a second kiss. A kiss that was very unusual for him because it was tender, soft, and careful. Like he was walking his first steps into something unknown and indefinable.

 

When they parted the second time, Dean let out an amazed laugh. “You know, that’s the second time a kiss has made me feel better during a drop. You stupid ass Doms should start out with that and we could save ourselves a lot of bullshit.”

 

Inias chuckled and nodded. “Duly noted. But I hope there isn’t a next time and it’s just rainbows and sunshine from here on out… Don’t shatter my dreams with the real world, sugar pie.”

 

Dean arched his brow and pointed at him. “Gay.”

 

“I’m too sexy for a label.”

 

“Double gay.” Dean batted his eyelashes.

 

Inias scratched his chin. “I’m having sex with two hot men. I’m okay with double gay… Oh, wait, I had sex with a girl a few days ago, damn.”

 

Dean whined. “Dude, you even banged a chick, but you wouldn’t fuck me?”

 

“You were at work, or I would have fucked you. Also that’s a whole different story.”

 

“Not an excuse,” Dean argued. “Cas finds the time to fuck me at work.” His smile curved his lips in a deliciously sinful way.

 

“I bet, did you wear your uniform?” Inias grinned.

 

“Nope. Just a t-shirt and sweats.” Dean leaned in to whisper, “He fucked me against the shelf in our bus supply closet. We used fucking supplies to prep me.”

 

Inias groaned. “Why is that so hot? Damn, he can be such a good Dom. Okay… let’s get you home. You have an appointment with a police officer who is going to drill you.”

 

“But, Officer… I’m innocent.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Inias pressed his thumb against Dean’s lips. “When I’m done with you, my little whore.”

 

Dean gently bit the pad of his thumb before swirling his tongue over the digit to sooth it. “Please, officer. I don’t know what you mean…” And the guy put on one of the most convincing innocent faces Inias had ever seen. Dean could be standing over a dead body, holding a bloody knife; and if he made that face, he’d be acquitted.

 

"Fuck, you're good," Inias growled as he pulled him over to the car. "Let's get you home so I don’t end up taking you in this parking lot."

 

“Just one more thing…” Dean halted him by cupping his dick over his pants. He leaned in close and – with a predatory smile – murmured a sultry, “Use your handcuffs.”

 

“Done.” Inias grinned back. He couldn’t wait to get back home now. Home. Interesting how fast that meant Cas and Dean for him.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean went straight to the bedroom to lay down. He was fucking emotionally exhausted. It had been one hell of a day, no wonder he fucking dropped. At least things were back to normal now. Well, as normal as a weird threesome thing that was fucking with his head could get.

 

Fuck, it really messed him up how jealous he’d felt. And not for Cas, but for Inias. The hell did that even mean? Cas was his _husband._ The man he’d spent the better part of his life irretrievably in love with. While he’d been attracted to other people, that was normal, he’d never felt… Shit, Dean didn’t even know anymore.

 

Maybe it was because of how much he came to think of Inias as a friend now. More than just a Dom. Or Cas’s friend. But his friend, too. Maybe the fact they all had sex was messing with Dean’s distinction between friendship and a crush. _Fuck._ Who the hell was he trying to kid? He had a goddamn crush on Inias.

 

Man, that was a weird thing to come to terms with. Dean was too damn tired to feel guilty though. He’d put that off until, well, hopefully never. He was getting too old for this stupid relationship drama. And that was saying something.

 

A knock on the door pulled him out of his musings when, a second later, Cas walked in and went straight his side to pull him into a kiss. “Hey, you. How are you feeling, baby? Need anything? Because I have a date with a Char, an Asura, and a Sylvari, saving Tyria from a dragon.”

 

Dean chuckled. Damn, Cas was such a nerd sometimes. “No, I’m good. Go save whatever those things are on your Guild Wars. I love you.”

 

“I love you more. Inias is asking for you. You want to spend some time with him?”

 

“You know we’ll end up fucking if that happens, right? You think that’s such a good idea?” It was kind of all he wanted in that moment, but he wasn’t entirely sure that would be the best idea considering all the bullshit revelations that just happened.

 

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment. “That depends on how you’re feeling about it. You just had a drop, but Inias is sensitive enough to consider that if you two are going to have sex. You would be in good hands.”

 

“Let him know if he wants to see me to come in here, I don’t want to leave this bed.” Damn, why was he hoping Inias definitely took him up on the offer?

 

Cas kissed his forehead. “I’ll tell him.” He leaned back and gave him a wink. “Have fun, baby.” He caressed Dean’s forehead gently, smoothing out the worry lines. “Don’t think so much, Dean.”

 

Good advice. Easier said than done though. He nodded at Cas. “I’ll try.”

 

Cas smiled at him before he left the room, closing the door behind him. For a long while nothing happened until there was a soft knocking on the door.

 

“Come in, Nias.”

 

Inias entered the bedroom with a soft smile, closing the door behind him. "Hey, you." He walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge. "How are you feeling?"

 

Dean stared at him for a moment. “Do you wanna chat or do you wanna fuck?”

 

Inias chuckled. “Cas said you seemed tired, so I didn’t just want to assume things.”

 

“Never too tired for sex,” he murmured as he shifted on the bed, sprawling out on his back.

 

He felt Inias's eyes raking over him before the mattress dipped and Inias hovered over him with lust in his eyes. His hands caressed over his chest and down to the hem of his shirt before he pulled it up. “Take that off.”

 

Dean moved to sit up, yanking the shirt off and tossing it to the floor. This was exactly what he needed right now. To not think.

 

To his surprise Inias started to kiss his chest, licking over his nipples, sucking them between his teeth, his hands drawing soft patterns over his skin, like he was getting to know every inch of Dean's body.

 

He was torn. While there was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to take things slow, he was terrified what damage that could cause. Dean needed Inias to be brutal with him. “Master?”

 

Inias knelt back on the bed and gave him a stern look before he pulled handcuffs from his back pocket. "If you're still saying you’re innocent, you have to prove it to me. Did you want to confess anything, pet? Maybe that you _are_ the slutty whore that I think you are?"

 

 _Oh, thank fuck._ Dean pulled his innocent man look. It had gotten him out of a jam or two when he was a teenager. “Officer, I swear I’m innocent. I’ve never even kissed a boy.”

 

Inias cuffed Dean's wrists quickly to the iron cast bed frame before his hand wandered back to his chest, stroking over it as they slowly wandered lower. When he reached his boxer briefs, he slowly dragged them down. “Let’s have a good look at your cock and your ass.”

 

Inias smirked when he saw he was already half hard. “Well, look at that. That doesn’t look so innocent.”

 

As he gently touched his balls, it was enough teasing to stir his cock to full attention. “This looks very incriminating. But I guess I’ll have to examine your hole before I come to any conclusions.”

 

“Officer, please,” he begged. Unable to stop himself from arching up towards Inias's hand.

 

Inias grabbed the underside of his knees and pushed his legs up and back. "Spread your legs wide for me, little whore. Let me see how open you are."

 

Dean repressed a moan as he did as instructed. He spread his legs as wide as he could, a little surprised at how needy he felt.

 

Inias pushed two fingers in his mouth. “Lick them. Make them wet for me.”

 

Without hesitating he lavished his fingers in saliva, coating them. Circling his tongue around them, pretending they were Inias's dick.

 

Inias hummed before he drew the fingers back. "So eager for something to fill you. Tell me, pet, is that something you want?" Without any warning Inias pushed two fingers roughly inside of him as he started to fuck his hole hard with his fingers.

 

“Fuck yes! Fuck, please, Officer, please fill me!” Dean was already a mess over how good the roughness felt.

 

"You want to confess, whore? How much of a cockslut you are and how you need to get fucked in your holes and filled with come?" Inias asked as he went straight for his magic spot, hitting it relentlessly as he scissored him open.

 

Dean bucked his hips, trying to shove himself down against the intrusion. He panted a needy, “I confess! I'm such a fucking cockslut. I need your dick, officer. Please fuck me!”

 

"I knew it." He pulled his fingers out and spread his ass cheeks before he licked over it and spit on it, rubbing his spit on his open hole before he pressed three fingers inside. "You're a needy little fuck toy. Only good for taking cocks and having come in you."

 

“Yes, yes, sir. That's all I'm good for. Please! I need your cock!” While he was playing a role, Dean was almost surprised how much he meant it in that moment. He just needed to fuck all of his thoughts away. To be reduced to a panting, begging mess.

 

Inias reached over to the nightstand drawer to get some actual lube before he rubbed it over his hole and pressed in a fourth finger. "I think I’ll try to get all my fingers inside your needy hole. You’re so open and needy."

 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, never having felt so deliciously taken before. “Please… oh, fuck. I need more!”

 

Inias grinned, using his other hand to massage more lube over his hole before he carefully pushed his thumb inside. “Look at that. All my fingers are inside you. You little slut. Gonna fuck you so hard with my hand before I fuck you with my cock.”

 

The stretch burned in that same amazing way. He couldn't believe how much he liked it. Dean panted as he undulated his hips to fuck himself on Inias's hand, letting out breathy little whines. This was exactly what he needed. To be used and taken.

 

Inias leaned forward and licked over his hipbone before he sucked a mark into the skin. He grinned up at Dean. "You belong to me now."

 

Dean nodded, feeling dizzy with lust and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint. “Yes, I do,” he breathed out with a soft whimper.

 

Inias prodded his magic spot relentlessly as he finger fucked him harder, wrapping the fingers of his other hand around Dean's knee to spread his legs wider. "Yes, that's good. Spread your legs for me like the needy fucktoy you are."

 

Doing as instructed, Dean widened the spread of his legs to the point that it burned, was a little painful. He loved how needy Inias was able to make him. How genuinely desperate he was for the man’s dick. It was interesting, without the safety net of love between them, it made everything all the more intense. Inias kept hammering his hand in Dean’s hole, causing him to buck against the man, against the cold, hard metal keeping his arms in place. “Please… Fuck me, please... I need it.”

 

"What do you need, toy? Want to give a confession?" Inias finger fucked him even harder now, pulling them nearly all the way out before slamming them in again.

 

Dean cried out at the roughness, managing a broken and needy, “I’ll confess to whatever you want.”

 

Inias slapped his ass with his free hand. "Tell me all your dirty little fantasies. Tell me how much you want my cock inside of you. Tell me where you want my come."

 

“Fuck…” Dean groaned and tried to imagine what he really wanted. Right in that moment, what he wanted and what he needed seemed to be contradicting. He wanted Inias to slow down to make him feel cherished. But he needed Inias to break him down, to use his desperation for his own pleasure. “I need you to be rougher with me than any of your other subs. I need you to take me…” Letting out a gasp at the way Inias pushed all of his knuckles against his rim and twisted. “I want you to fill my ass… Fuckin’ claim me.”

 

Inias removed his fingers and crawled over him, drawing him in for an (unexpected) passionate and deep kiss, that had a surprisingly tender side. When he leaned back again, Inias was breathing heavily, pupils blown with lust as he let his fingers rake over Dean's chest before he pinched his nipples. "I'm going to paint your insides so deep with my come that you will feel my claim dripping out of you for the next few days," he breathed out before he grabbed Dean's legs and practically folded him in half as he roughly pushed them against Dean's chest. Dean's ass was now totally exposed. He could feel Inias spit on his hole, rubbing it in before he pushed his cock into him.

 

It was brutal, intense, and one of the best fucks of his entire life. Dean was practically wailing as pain and pleasure struck him like a semi, shaking his entire foundation from the ground up. He was murmuring and cursing, broken-gasped out words escaping his lips, but they were so unintelligible, he probably sounded like he was speaking in tongues.

 

Dean wanted more and managed a challenging, “That all you got, Officer?” between his cries of ecstasy.

 

Inias pushed Dean's legs down even harder, the new position canted his ass higher and fuck, he could feel Inias’s cock even deeper. He didn't think he had ever been fucked so deep before.

 

To his surprise he could feel Inias’s fingertips gently trail down his legs, the mixture of being hard fucked and gently caressed at the same time was driving him mad. Inias stroked over his ass before he slapped it again. "Don't get cocky, toy. Or I’ll stop fucking you and discipline your ass."

 

Inias quickened his pace for a moment before he panted, "And I'm not Cas. I won't go easy on you. I’ll spank you until you become the perfect, submissive fucktoy."

 

 _Fuck._ That was kind of what he liked about fucking Inias. That he wasn’t loving, or gentle. Even when Cas got rough, there was still a tenderness to it. Dean nodded. “Please make me your perfect, submissive fucktoy.”

 

"Yeah, that's better." Inias let his fingers slide over Dean's balls and cock. "You're just made to take cock. So perfect and open for me."

 

“Oh, god! Fuck…” Dean moaned. “Yes, fuck me… fuck me, harder… Fuck!”

 

"Yes, come on, I want the whole house to hear how much you need my cock," Inias panted out as he picked up the pace, fingers digging into the meat of Dean’s hips so he could fuck him harder.

 

Like the needy sub he was, Dean obeyed with a loud cry. He’d never almost fucking screamed before. Inias was managing to yank out the most insane and needy sounds from Dean. “Fuck, I’ve never needed anything more! Fuck, Nias. Fuck me, please… Give me your cock!”

 

Inias practically yanked his ass up from the mattress as he tightened his grip and changed the angle, striking his prostate hard and fast with every vicious thrust.

 

A string of expletives escaped as Dean slammed his eyes shut. The pleasure was now overwhelming the pain and he couldn’t get enough of it. As his own neglected cock smacked against his stomach through the almost savage thrusts, white dots started clouding his vision. Holy fuck… He was gonna come untouched. Dean loved when that happened.

 

"Fuck, yeah, come on, spread your legs, slut. Let me see you lose it on my cock." Inias slapped his ass before he grabbed his hips again, handling him like a fucking toy.

 

It was insane he was even capable of spreading his legs further apart, just a fraction, because fuck did it burn. He was pretty much split on Inias's cock, arching up into the relentless pounding, panting and moaning like a goddamn pornstar. “Yes, yes… Fuck, fuck, fuck me, fuck me… Oh, god, fuck!”

 

"Can't wait to fill your hole with my come... Gonna push a buttplug into you after I finish to keep my come inside you," Inias breathed out.

 

The thought of that stirred some dark, dirty desire in him. Dean wanted that. He groaned again as he cried out, “Faster! Fuck, fuck!” He was so close. So fucking close.

 

Inias fucked him harder, groaning as his gaze never left Dean's cock. "You're such a needy whore. I want you to come just on my cock."

 

That wasn’t going to be a problem. Dean moaned again as he started slamming himself onto the guy’s dick, the sounds of skin slapping against skin almost loud enough to drown out Dean’s whimpers. As the earth started to tilt on its axis, Dean cried out, his orgasm being ripped from him through the merciless pounding against that bundle of nerves. He practically screamed Inias's name as he came.

 

Inias fucked him through his ecstasy, even picking up the pace before he groaned out and shoved his dick impossibly deep inside of him. Dean could feel as Inias’s cock twitched inside of him, filling him like he promised. He smiled down at Dean, swiping his finger through Dean's come before he smeared it over Dean's lips.

 

"Here’s what's going to happen," he explained breathlessly, "when I pull out of you, you cover your hole with your hand while I grab your plug. It's still in the top drawer, right?"

 

Dean nodded as he watched Inias grab the key and uncuff him, all while staying inside of him.

 

To his surprise Inias grabbed his hands and massaged Dean's wrists for a moment before he looked at him. "Ready?"

 

“Yeah,” he whispered, his voice sounding more strangled than when they fucking strangled him. Dean hovered his right hand over his groin, waiting for Inias to start pulling out.

 

He was slow, careful. Dean didn’t expect the pain with him slipping free. He managed to cover his hole at the right time, but was unable to hold back the hiss of pain from the sting. He could actually feel how puffy his rim was from the brutal fucking.

 

Inias grinned down at him. "Yeah, you’re gonna feel me for days." He quickly stood up to get the plug before he kneeled between Dean's legs. "This will hurt a little, but I know you can take it."

He took a deep breath, nodding to Inias he was ready.

 

Inias carefully pushed Dean's fingers away, replacing them with his own hand before he pushed the plug into Dean, torturingly slow. He hummed, gaze hyperfocused on him. "You're doing so good. Tell me how this makes you feel, knowing you’re carrying my come in you."

 

“Dirty… Like I’m your filthy slut.” He groaned as Inias gently toyed with the base of the plug.

 

"Good." Inias smiled before he roughly pushed the toy a little deeper. "I want you to feel like you're mine." Inias slid up on the bed next to him before he kissed along Dean's chest. "Do you feel strong enough for a shower?"

 

Dean shook his head. He was so thoroughly spent, he wasn’t even sure he’d be conscious for much longer. “I don’t think I can move.”

 

Inias grinned at him before he kissed his shoulder. "Okay, just gonna grab a towel to clean up the beautiful mess you made on your stomach. Be right back with you."

 

Murmuring a soft thanks, Dean relaxed into the bed, feeling boneless and completely sated. He was still a little fucked up emotionally, but overall he felt better. As his eyelids started getting heavier, he felt himself start to drift off. He was startled by the warm, damp towel being gently caressed over his stomach.

 

Dean looked up at Inias with a sleepy smile. “Thanks, Nias.”

 

Inias smiled at him before he kissed his stomach, crawling over him to gently kiss his lips. "You're welcome, tiger."

 

Without even thinking about it, Dean pulled him in for another kiss. A deeper, slower, more languid kiss, and just lost himself in that wicked mouth. If the guy ever wanted to open a kissing booth, he’d never have to fucking work again. “You’re way too good at that.”

 

“And you’re a fucking pro at deepthroating. Where did you learn that?” Inias asked as he slid to Dean’s side and caressed his chest, kissing over his shoulder.

 

Dean chuckled. “High school girlfriend. Told her I’d thought about sucking dick and she told me she’d show me how. ‘Cause if I was going to suck dick, I better be the fucking best at it.”

 

“Damn, that must have been a cool chick.”

 

“Yeah, actually. She was. She was the one that turned me onto my whole panty kink, too. Our relationship was fun, but the only thing we had in common was sex.” Dean laughed as he took a slight stroll down memory lane. “Cas hated her.”

 

Inias chuckled and shook his head. “Of course he did. The guy’s loved you forever.”

 

Dean nodded as he let out a deep yawn. “I love him, too.”

 

Inias kissed his shoulder again. “When did you realize it?”

 

“Shit. A lot later than I should have. I’d always had this insane crush on him. I just figured it was stupid, teenage crap never really going away, you know? It wasn’t until we started fucking that I realized I was in love with the guy.” He looked at Inias then, feeling weirdly vulnerable. “Funny how sex changes your feelings, huh?” He tried to not think about the fact that he wasn’t talking about Cas anymore.

 

Inias gave him a long look, rubbing his thumb gently over Dean’s eyebrow before he breathed a quiet, “Yeah.”

 

Dean grasped Inias by the wrist and pulled him in. Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, Dean drew back and smiled. “Yeah.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Only a few more jumps and Cas would have reached the top of the jumping puzzle, not only getting his daily reward, but even a new achievement in the game. He made his character – a cute Asura Mesmer named Dean-o (yes, very creative name, but it had been the first name to pop in his head when he thought about how much Dean mesmerized him), look down from one of the mushrooms he was standing on. Damn, if he missed the next jump he would be dead. Not even a portal would save him from certain death and then he would have to start over again.

 

 _No pressure then_. He moved the camera up again, trying to figure out how he should jump. Maybe a speed buff and hoping to land on the stone slab that was protruding out a little.

 

Cas rubbed his hands over his jeans before he grabbed the mouse again, his fingers twitching over the space key. _Just concentrate._

 

He cast his speed buff and carefully walked a few steps back to get a running start, pressed the ‘w’ button to run to the edge when he suddenly heard a cry from the bedroom.

 

He stopped just in time before his Mesmer would fall off of the edge and slowly removed his headset from his ears.

 

It was Dean... and he was _loud._ Cas grinned and shook his head, he knew Inias would take good care of Dean and they needed to be alone together tonight after such an emotionally fucked up day.

 

Not only Dean though. Inias needed it just as much. He could count the times on one hand when he had seen Inias so emotionally devastated. The thought that Dean was becoming important to him made Cas happy. He had hoped the two of them would get along.

 

He tried to concentrate on his game again, waiting for the speed buff to reload so he could try the jump again. Eight seconds. He counted down in his head, pursing his lips, trigger finger ready over the mouse button. He cast it again, running forward–

 

“Oh, god! Fuck… Yes, fuck me… fuck me, harder… Fuck!”

 

 _Damnit._ He stopped his character at the last second before he took a deep breath, chewing on his lip. Cas wiped his hands on his jeans again, palms sweaty from the adrenaline.

 

When another player just took the jump next to him without thinking and slipped on the ledge, falling to his death, he sighed again. Yep, that guy was dead and the same thing would happen to him if he didn’t fucking aim right.

 

The seconds ticked down to reload his skills and he cast the speed boost again, squinting his eyes at the screen. He just needed to concentrate. He started running again–

 

“Fuck, I’ve never needed anything more! Fuck, Nias. Fuck me, please… Give me your cock!”

 

 _FUCK!_ Fuck, fuck! That had been close. His character was hanging off of the edge, just a pixel more and he would have been dead. He carefully made him take a step back on the mushroom before he rubbed his hand over his face. _For serious?_ Why the fuck was everyone Inias had sex with so fucking loud? He wasn’t _that_ good!

 

Cas tilted his head and thought about earlier in the forest when Inias had fingerfucked him before he shrugged to himself and admitted, ‘Okay, Inias _was_ that good’. But still! He was trying to work here!

 

He rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath as he waited for his speed buff to reload. He turned the camera upwards, already seeing the chest at the end. Just a few more jumps.

 

Another Mesmer landed on the mushroom next to him, opening a portal and taking the last few jumps to the chest without any hesitation or problems. He opened another portal, so Cas could have taken the easy way out. Just taking it, porting up there, get to the chest and the achievement. But his ambition had gripped him. He wanted to make it on his own.

 

He waited until the portal was gone to cast another speed buff, but stopping himself in the last second, mouse hovering over the skill as he listened out for any sounds. When he couldn’t hear anything, he thought that maybe they were done so he clicked the skill and started running towards the ledge again.

 

“Yes, yes… Fuck, fuck, fuck me, fuck me… Oh, god, fuck!”

 

Cas couldn’t refrain from smashing his forehead against his desk before he yelled, “Shut the fuck up!”

 

He was pretty sure they didn’t hear him though. He propped his chin on his palm as he saw the other Mesmer waving at him before he started dancing next to the chest. _Asshole._

 

Okay, now or never. He should just ignore that his husband was having the time of his life right now, ignore the tinge of jealousy that Cas knew was rooted in the fear that Inias was better than him as a Dom. He was rougher, more unapologetic, and he was aware that was something Dean would enjoy a lot, but Cas just couldn’t give to him.

 

Cas knew his limits and Inias… he was just different than him. It was stupid to be jealous of that. Because they all gained sexual gratification from each other that wouldn’t be possible if they weren’t so different and didn’t complement each other so well.

 

“Faster! Fuck, fuck!”

 

Cas huffed out a laugh and shook his head slightly, putting his headset over his ears again, turning the ingame music louder. He could hear the other Mesmer laughing.

 

What a fucking asshole. He cast his buff again and jumped on the next stone ledge without a problem and before he could think about it, he took the last couple of jumps to the chest like it was nothing, landing exactly next to the asshole Mesmer and the chest. If there had been a middle finger emote for this game, he would have used it in that moment. He opened the chest and got his achievement before he leaned back against the chair.

 

He had done it! _Yes!_ Cas jumped up and danced around in his office. A thing he always enjoyed doing when he managed to do something so difficult.

 

He was still doing fist pumps and praising himself for his concentration and graceful jumping skills when his feet got stuck in the cable of his headset, causing him to trip over it before he crashed to the ground.

 

For a moment he just lay there, thankful that no one had seen it. _What a day. What a fucking long day._

 

He crossed his arms behind his head, looking up. The crystal wind chime in his window was breaking the light from the street lamp into all the colors of the rainbow, making them dance across the ceiling. Cas just tiredly watched them move, feeling strangely at peace with himself. Things were going good and he had a feeling they would only get better in the future.

 

There was a gentle knock on the door before it opened and Inias saw him sprawled out on his back. He leaned against the doorframe with a smirk. “I'm genuinely not sure if I should laugh or help you up.”

 

Cas chuckled, turning his head to look at him. “Just let me lie here. I’m sure at some point I will become one with the floor.”

 

“Yeah, but then if you do that, who will I sing Billy Joel songs to?”

 

Cas shrugged and looked up at the ceiling again. “The area of my office floor that will have my face?”

 

Inias chuckled and moved to lay on the floor next to him. Crossing his arms behind his head for support, he craned his neck to look at Cas. “Did you hear your husband?”

 

Cas turned to lay on his side, squinting his eyes at him. “I hope he’s still alive, Officer Knight.”

 

“He most definitely is, though he's passed the fuck out right now.” He let out a satisfied sigh. “He's seriously the best fuck I've ever had. You won the goddamn lottery with him.”

 

Cas gave him a smug grin. “Yes, I know… On so many levels.” He rested his chin on Inias’s bicep and looked up at him. “Are you feeling better now?”

 

Inias nudged Cas’s nose with his own. “Got laid. That always makes me feel better.”

 

Cas leaned forward to softly kiss Inias's lips. "Not what I meant and you know that."

 

“I think you're projecting,” he teased. Inias was desperately trying to deflect. Sometimes he was such an emotionally repressed man.

 

Cas sighed deeply, pressing his face against Inias's shoulder before he looked up at him again. "Okay, if you don't want to talk about it, can you at least tell me if everything is going to be okay between the two of you?"

 

Inias sighed and turned to look up at the ceiling. “I just fucked his brains out, do you really think that would have happened if it wasn't?”

 

Cas thought back on all of the times he had sex in the past even though things hadn't been right with that person. Especially when he thought of Dick. How he had thought he didn't deserve any better, that he was punishing himself by having sex with that asshole. Depression was a bitch. "You would be surprised how often you can have sex for the totally wrong reasons."

 

“Fair enough,” he murmured. After a beat of silence, he angled his head slightly to look at Cas. “I really like Dean. This past month crashing here, I’ve really grown to like him as a person. I count him as a friend. So, yeah. I promise. Things are good. Okay?”

 

Cas gave him a broad grin before he kissed Inias's chest and looked up again. "I was hoping you two would get along. I’m glad."

 

Inias arched his brow. “That right? Why is that?” His tone was teasing, but Cas could tell Inias was genuinely interested in the answer.

 

Cas braced himself on his elbow to really look at his friend. He licked over his own lips before he gave Inias a quick smile. "Because I like this. What we three have going on at the moment."

 

He didn’t want to label it, because he couldn’t. He didn’t even know where this was going or if it was going to last for longer than just a few months. He just knew that right now, this felt pretty good and right.

 

“So, this thing…” Inias pointed between himself, Cas, and at the door, likely for Dean as he continued, “How, uh… Shit. I’ll just ask outright. Is it okay I fuck other people, too, or…”

 

Cas chewed his lip. In the deepest corner of his heart he didn't like the thought of Inias having sex with others at all. But he also knew Inias didn't like to be in an exclusive relationship. He looked at his fingers braced on Inias’s chest, drawing patterns as he answered, "You know our rules about safe sex." He shrugged. "Other than that, it's your choice."

 

“Not gonna lie, I know it sounds weird, but I don’t like the idea of either of you fucking someone else outside of a scene. So… If that goes both ways, I can keep it in my pants for you two. At least until you decide to be a normal married couple.” Inias gave him an almost insecure smile. Insecure for him, at any rate. The man usually oozed confidence and cockiness.

 

Cas smiled at him, rubbing his thumb over Inias's cheek. "I hate the thought of you fucking someone else, so yes... if you're okay with it... I would love to make this exclusive." He pinched Inias’s shoulder with a grin. "And Dean and I _are_ a normal married couple. We just have a lot of love to give."

 

Inias rolled his eyes. “Baby, what we’re doin’ ain’t love.”

 

Cas pinched Inias's cheek and talked to him in baby speak, "But we lo-o-o-o-o-ove our officer so, _so_ much. Especially the kissing and the fucking..." Cas leaned over him and tickled Inias’s side. "And everything else."

 

Inias gripped his wrist and in an instant had managed to flip Cas onto his back. He straddled Cas’s hips and pinned his hands together in one hand above his head. Inias gently gripped Cas’s chin and stared down at him, brow quirked and lips tilted in a smirk. He was such a natural Dom.

 

“What’d I tell you about tickling, huh?” he breathed out in an almost growl.

 

Cas gave him a challenging smirk. “That you love it and I should tickle you anytime I want to?”

 

Inias's brows shot up in surprise before he leaned down, ghosting his lips over Cas’s. He teasingly licked along their seam. Cas readily parted his lips for Inias. Instead of kissing his breath away, Inias drew back and shook his head. “I don’t kiss disobedient subs.”

 

Cas felt incredibly torn between reacting as a Dom or a sub. He rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Okay, I have a serious question. Do you think it's even possible to train me as a sub? How do other switches do it? My default setting is to challenge you and to do the exact opposite of what you're telling me."

 

That garnered a genuine smile. Inias released his hands and sat up. “What is it about switching that appeals to you?”

 

Cas scratched his chin. "It's hard to say. What you did to me today was a massive turn on. Not knowing what you would do with me. Being completely at your mercy... I mean, I wouldn't let any other Dom do this with me. This only works because I trust you one hundred percent." He grabbed Inias's hand and smiled at him before he continued, "But I haven't found out yet what triggers me to get in the mood to submit to you. Because most of the time...  I just feel like doing the opposite."

 

“What do you imagine? How do you envision being at my mercy?” Inias growled as he slowly, ever so slowly, started grinding his groin against Cas’s. Gentle, soft, more a slow undulating rhythm, as though he was riding a horse.

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment as his breathing hitched. How was the guy able to do this to him all of the time? Just a few words could make his heart flutter and make him instantly horny. "I like it when you hold me in a way that I can't move. When you give me the feeling of being in safe hands, but at the same time... the thrill of not knowing how far you'll go with me. Because I know how you can be, how you are with Dean. And I know how different you are with me... Not knowing to what limits you will push me... It's hard to explain. It's like I'm afraid because it feels dangerous, but at the same time I know you would never hurt me." He let out a quiet moan when he felt his cock reacting to the gentle movement. "I think I like it when you don't give me a chance to challenge you. But I also like the thrill of disobeying your rules and testing my limits."

 

Inias started moving a little faster. “Limits are meant to be tested. Now tell me, what do you _want?”_ He braced his hands on the floor behind him, now able to rake his erection over Cas’s through the impeding fabric of Inias's boxers and Cas’s sweats.

 

How the hell was Inias hard again after what he’d done with Dean just a few minutes ago? And how had he managed to stir his thoughts into submission again? He hadn't felt that way a few minutes ago. Now all he could think about was the fact Inias was on top of him and he was trapped under him. Exactly the way he needed it.

 

"I..." Cas hummed from the friction of Inias dry-humping him. "I want to get used by you."

 

He could feel the goosebumps running over his skin from his own words. It felt like standing at the edge of a deep abyss, only secured by a thin line of rope and he held the scissors, flirting with the danger. For a brief second he felt bad about his desires, knowing deep down from where they had stemmed. But it shouldn't matter. This was what made him mad with want. The adrenaline, the way he felt like he was playing with fire.  

 

Inias began grinding a little harder. “Tell me. Tell me what you see.”

 

Cas couldn't help moaning, his cock already throbbing in his pants with the continued friction. "I want... I want you to turn me around... remove my pants and hold me down." Cas bit his lower lip hard before he bucked up against Inias.

 

Suddenly Inias swiftly moved, managing to still grind against him as he leaned against Cas, pinning his hands above his head again. The grinding grew a little faster in pace, a little rougher in intensity. “Then what, pet?” he practically purred.

 

Cas panted heavily now, worrying his lip between his teeth. His voice was breathless as he admitted, "I want... hmm... I want you to open me up... make me ready for you... I want you to fill me with your come."

 

Managing to pull Cas’s wrists tighter together, Inias held them with one hand as he roughly grasped Cas’s chin with the other hand. “And what did I tell you about tickling me, pet?” His voice was stern, domineering. It was the roughest Cas had ever heard directed at him.

 

Cas gasped out, "That I shouldn't do it, Master."

 

Inias let out a chuckle, exhaling over Cas’s throat before bringing their lips incredibly close, but not quite touching. “And now, pet, now…” Inias immediately stopped moving and released Cas’s hands. “Now... you’re going to get yourself off, because you disobeyed me. Next time, I’d think twice about that.”

 

He swiftly moved to stand, leaving Cas staring up at him wide-eyed and rock hard. Inias gave him a smirk and moved to leave the room, stopping just at the doorway. He turned to give Cas an amused chuckle. “Oh, and Cas? _That’s_ how you train a sub.” The bastard winked at him before leaving the room.

 

Cas let himself fall back against the floor with a whimper before he turned on his side and looked out of the window. Damn, he could never do that to his subs. He hated leaving them unsatisfied, which was always one of the biggest differences between Inias and him. But that was always the reason why Inias's subs had been way more deprived and more quick to submit than when Cas had trained someone new.

 

There was a spark in him that felt defiant, but he knew that Inias had just done this in his best interest. Still he felt the strong need to use all of his tricks to get what he wanted. And if it didn’t work… He shook his head, not wanting to let his thoughts stray in that direction.

 

Cas grabbed the lube from his drawer and marched over to Inias’s bedroom, knocking softly before slipping inside, closing the door behind him. “You know trust is good, but control is better." He smirked. "I'm sure you want to oversee if I really follow your order?"

 

Inias looked genuinely surprised, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. The surprise quickly turned to interest. He leaned back and waved his hand in offer to the floor in front of him. “Proceed, toy.”

 

Cas slowly removed his t-shirt and pants before he approached Inias. But instead of going to the floor at his feet, he moved to kneel in front of the wall opposite of Inias. He arched his back against the wall, looking at Inias through half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips as he spread his knees and coated his fingers with the lube.

 

He made a show of it, slowly stroking his hard cock before he abandoned his erection and went lower, starting to circle his hole.

 

Inias's expression was stoic, but the plus side of being a physician meant he could tell when someone’s respirations increase from the movement of their chest. Inias was breathing at a far quicker rate.

 

Cas carded the fingers of his free hand through his hair, messing it up before he let his hand slide over his chest, pinching his own nipples, gasping. His breath hitched again when he pushed one of his fingers inside his hole, capturing his lower lip between his teeth before he quietly moaned Inias’s name.

 

The man was unable to hide the gasp that escaped. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “What are you imagining?” His tone was still firm, if only slightly breathy.

 

Cas arched against the wall again, like a cat, stretching his body against the flat surface as he pushed his finger deeper inside. He moaned, "That it's _your_ finger drilling and pushing into me. Owning me, making me yours. That it's your hand on my skin, touching every inch of my body, because I belong to you."

 

“I’d use another finger on you now.” It came out more like a command than a suggestion.

 

Cas moaned as he pushed another finger inside. It burned, but it felt good at the same time, because Inias commanded him to do it. And he wanted to get used as his toy.

 

Inias fell to his knees, he braced his hands against the ground, slowly coming closer. “Scissor yourself, pet. You’re gonna need to open yourself up for me.”

 

Cas felt the familiar adrenaline rush again. Inias's words were pouring water into a pan of hot oil. He was pushing his own boundaries every time he was with Inias, hoping that he would get Inias to lose control and take him. He wondered if Inias’s words meant he would really do it this time. If he would feel Inias inside of him, pushing into him deep and hard. Taking him, filling him.

 

He moaned as he scissored himself open, stretching himself. His need turned into desperation for Inias’s touch. To feel his strong hands on his body. He gave him a pleading look, moaning Inias's name.

 

The heat of Inias's palms splaying against his inner thighs, spreading his legs further apart… it was all so intense. Inias sounded breathy as he commanded, “Add a third finger. Your tight hole is gonna need to be stretched more than that if you want my cock.”

 

Cas moaned, feeling the excitement overwhelm him. It really sounded like Inias would go there. Like he would finally take him. He was breathing heavily now, his hips rocked against his fingers without him controlling the motion as he carefully pushed in a third finger. He bit his lip hard when he felt the stretch. Closing his eyes for a moment as he pressed his head against the wall, enjoying the feeling. Inias’s cock was so big. He knew he would feel him for days if he really fucked him.

 

“Do you _really_ want my cock, pet?” he purred as he began gently stroking his thighs.

 

It was weird. Having a choice in the matter should have made him feel more secure about all of what was happening, but it triggered the opposite. Because suddenly he was insecure. Suddenly he wasn't sure he really wanted this. And suddenly he stopped trusting himself.

 

He swallowed dryly, stopping his fingers as he shook his head.

 

Inias's hands stopped moving. “It’s okay, Cas.” His voice was reassuring and kind.

 

"Would you kiss me, please?" Cas whispered, feeling lost and still a little surprised at himself. He thought he had been okay with this. The way he had yearned to feel Inias, but something was holding him back.

 

Inias nodded, but instead of kissing him, he moved to stand, holding his hand out for Cas. “Come on,” he gently urged.

 

Cas grabbed his hand and winced a little when he pulled his fingers out of himself and stood up, letting Inias pull him over to the bed.

 

Carefully and gently Inias pushed Cas onto the bed. “Lay on your back, cupcake.”

 

Cas sighed in defeat and did as Inias told him, biting his lip again, which already started to hurt from how much he had chewed on it in the past few hours. It was a bad habit. He felt weirdly exposed now on Inias’s bed and wondered where that feeling came from.

 

The bed dipped as Inias kneeled beside him. “Where would you like me to kiss you first?”

 

Cas gave Inias a long look before he quietly rubbed his thumb over his lips. "Here."

 

Inias crawled up to the head of the bed. He moved to lay on his side alongside Cas. Gently bracing his hand on Cas’s chest, Inias leaned in and kissed his lips.

 

 _And fuck_ he had needed that. He slid closer to Inias, carefully bracing his hand on his shoulder before he snaked it onto the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Not only so he could deepen the kiss, but also to hold on to him, to keep him close.

 

Inias hummed into the kiss, his fingers grazing the contours of his abdomen as he began sucking on Cas’s tongue.

 

Cas moaned into the kiss, pressing his feet against the mattress with the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

 

With a smile, Inias drew back. “Would you like me to kiss you elsewhere?”

 

 _No, not yet._ But he knew what he needed and wanted right now. He shook his head and drew him into another kiss, moaning into his mouth before he pulled Inias on top of him.

 

“Cas,” he moaned out as he cupped Cas’s face between his hands.

 

Cas wrapped his arms around him, one hand sliding from the back of Inias's neck into his hair, the other following his spine downwards, drawing soft patterns on his skin before he kissed Inias's upper lip. The name of his friend just a breath on his lips. He spread his legs so Inias could lie between them, arching his hips against him when their erections came into contact with each other.

 

“I love kissing you,” Inias groaned against Cas’s cheek.

 

Cas rocked his hips against Inias, nuzzling his face against the side of Inias's head, smiling. "I probably love it more."

 

They had never done something like this before. His heart stumbled as he kissed him again.

 

Inias let out a soft moan at the way their hips rocked against each other’s. “You have the best lips.”

 

Cas chuckled against Inias’s lips, licking into his mouth and pulling him closer for a moment. "Despite the fact I'm chewing on them constantly?" he murmured against him, nudging his nose playfully as he slid a little higher on the bed to feel Inias's erection lower against his body.

 

“It’s my favorite habit of yours… The naivety is sexy as hell…” Inias slid down a little lower, he could feel the precome leaking from the man’s cock, trailing down passed his pelvis.

 

Cas could feel his teeth on his lip again before he could stop it. His breathing hitched as he arched against the feeling of Inias’s erection, wanting to smear Inias’s precome against his skin.

 

He was breathing so hard he felt almost dizzy as he got lost in Inias's eyes. He was wondering what Inias was thinking right then when he looked at him like that. "Inias," he breathed out before he drew him into another kiss. One that started soft and careful, but exploded with passion a few seconds later.

 

When Inias started sucking the lip he worried between his teeth, Cas couldn’t repress a groan. It completely distracted him from the fact Inias slipped his hand between them. Inias gripped his own cock and guided it between Cas’s cheeks, gently rubbing the head against his hole. “My favorite fantasy is the thought of kissing you when I sink into you the first time…”

 

Cas gasped, looking at him, completely out of breath. His hips had already told him how much he wanted that when he rocked against the sensation of Inias's cock against him. There was no doubt, no fear, no insecurity. This was the right first step.

 

He licked over his suddenly dry lips before he nodded. "Please. I need you... I need you exactly like that."

 

Inias nodded, somehow managing to not falter in his teasing against Cas’s hole as he reached for the lube on the nightstand. He held it between them as he drew up. “Coat my dick, Cas.”

 

Cas took the Astroglide from him and poured a lot over his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up a bit before he wrapped those fingers around Inias’s cock. Inias was incredibly hard, the skin soft as velvet. Cas let his fingers teasingly slide over the head as he looked up at Inias. He couldn't wait to feel him. His heart was beating a million beats per second as he leaned up for a soft, quick kiss before lying back on the bed again.

 

Inias let out a soft moan as he lined himself up again. Closing in, he murmured, “Kiss me, baby.”

 

Cas slid his fingers into Inias's hair, looking at him, feeling his cock at his hole, that was soon going to push into him. Inias would finally be inside of him. He leaned forward and drew Inias in for a deep kiss.

 

Inias's tongue slid into his mouth just as the head of his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

 

Cas started to breathe faster, almost uncontrollably, panting against Inias’s lips. He felt himself tensing up for a moment, trying to relax as he wrapped his arms around Inias to hold on.

 

“Shh, Cas. I've got you.” Inias stopped his movement. He held Cas’s face in his hands. “I won't move until you need it. Push me in deeper. Your terms.”

 

Cas nodded and tried to slow down his breathing. He nudged his nose tenderly against Inias, wanting to feel his lips again. Because he could lose himself in those kisses. "Kiss me."

 

Without hesitation Inias pressed in, now bringing their lips together with a frantic desperation. When Inias let out a needy whimper, Cas gasped and he somehow deepened the kiss.

 

It felt so incredible that he just needed to feel him closer. He crossed his legs around Inias's hips and started pushing. He wanted him so much. He started to feel desperate again.

 

Because it had finally hit him. Inias was _in_ him. Every dirty desire he had harbored in the past few weeks about his friend was now becoming reality. He moaned into Inias’s mouth, licking into him with a new found desperation and neediness.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

When Inias bottomed out inside of Cas, the way he trembled… he'd never loved another person more than in that moment. The pleasure that hummed through his nerve endings, to the point he struggled to keep his moans repressed, stole the breath from him.

 

He lost control the second Cas strolled into his room. Naturally he was a Dom, physically, sexually. But emotionally? As long as he was in love with the man beneath him, Inias would always be the one submitting to Cas.

 

With a shuddery breath, he drew back. “Fuck, you're so tight.” It had been years since he'd been with someone so inexperienced. There was something addicting about it.

 

Inias gently started moving, he wasn't going to push Cas further than he was ready. If Cas wanted it harder, he was going to have to beg. Maybe then Inias would feel like he had a little more control.

 

Cas's breathing hitched and he gasped against Inias's lips. Inias started rocking his hips against him, but wasn't increasing the pace as he drew him into another kiss, a slower one that felt like an exploration, a caressing of his tongue more than desperately devouring each other.

 

This was new. This was all new. His first time with Cas was supposed to be a scene, with his husband; a way to differentiate between fantasy and reality. Not this. This… slow, intense, passionate connection between two people. He wasn't fucking Cas. They were making love.

 

Panic clenched its fist around his heart. _Fuck._ He needed Cas to urge him to move faster. Every slow thrust was breaking his heart and Inias needed the control back.

 

“Cas… please,” he growled out, trying to not focus on how he was submitting for control.

 

Cas leaned back to look at him, his lips red from all of the kisses, hair a total mess and his eyes glazed over with lust. "Inias," he gasped out, "you feel so good."

 

“Fuck, baby…” As he bottomed out again he shuddered.

 

Cas wrapped one hand around his bicep and buried the other hand into Inias's hair, caressing him gently before he drew him into another soft kiss. "You're so deep." He moaned. "Feels so good."

 

Inias shifted his position to angle his hips to strike Cas’s prostate. If anything, hopefully it would push them both over the edge so he could end this intense, overwhelming, world-changing torture.

 

Cas gasped and pressed his head against the pillow, moaning loudly as he arched his hips into Inias's movement. "Fuck, oh... fuck."

 

“Tell me what you need, baby,” he purred against the side of Cas’s face.

 

Cas instinctively nudged his face against his palm, surprising Inias that he had such a need for those touches. "You... I just need... hmm... you."

 

Inias started circling his hips, a move one of the first girls he hooked up with after his divorce showed him. He kept his pace slow and deep, but the movement would guarantee his cock dragging over Cas’s spot relentlessly.

 

Cas was starting to writhe under him. "Oh, fuck, please. Inias. Please." Cas pulled him down for another kiss, licking over his upper lip before he leaned back again, looking at him, totally out of breath. "Would you please... hold me down and fuck me hard?"

 

He could have sobbed with his relief. Inias gripped Cas’s wrists and pulled them above his head. With a snap of his hips he slammed in, panting out a rough, “This what you want?”

 

Cas gasped out, arching his body against him. "Yes. Please. I want to serve you. Be your toy. Please use me. Please make me yours."

 

His dick throbbed with Cas’s words. Inias let out an animalistic growl as he immediately started fucking into Cas, skin slapping against skin echoing around them. Inias fucked into that amazing, tight heat with abandon, losing himself in the sensation of finally having the man he loved.

 

He couldn't believe the sounds Cas was making. Broken, lustful moans, that sounded like a husky growl because of Cas's deep voice. He could feel him open up, spreading his legs to let him in deeper. "I wish I could... fuck yes, fuck..."

 

“What… what do you wish?” Inias prompted as he angled his hips for the man’s prostate again. He slid a hand between them, stroking Cas’s cock when he slammed all the way in.

 

Cas cried out, writhing and arching his body against Inias. He licked over his own lips before he panted. "Feel your come everywhere on me... in me..."

 

 _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Inias fucked into Cas, harder, faster, already starting to feel the loss of control all over again. The heat pooling in his groin mocking his struggle. “I’ll mark you, baby, don’t you worry. But today, I’m going to fill your tight, needy hole.”

 

He didn't expect the profound reaction he got from that. Cas's hips were bucking up and his hole clenched around his cock as Cas cried out, "Fuck, yes, fuck!" And came all over Inias's hand.

 

The extra pressure surrounding his cock, combined with Cas’s beautiful expression, pushed Inias over the edge. His thrusts became more erratic and broken as he succumbed to his orgasm. “Fuck, Cas… Fuck… I lo–” He cut himself off by biting his own tongue.

 

 _Christ._ He almost fucking lost it.

 

Cas chuckled against his cheek, kissing along his jaw before he pulled him closer. "Fuck, Inias. That was amazing... We did it." He could practically feel the happiness Cas radiated.

 

Yeah. They did. And Inias was even more fucked than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankie here: Welp, this is any’s favorite chapter and I’ll let her tell you why (lolz):
> 
>  **Any here** : Oh, I had sooooooo much fun writing this, unleashing my inner nerd (lol as if my nerd was anything internal)! I dropped so many game references, but seriously Cas’s LARP character is actually based on my main character in the game Guild Wars 2. 
> 
> This is what he looks like:  
> 
> 
> The armor also inspired Cas’s chest piece armor in “In A Mirror, Darkly”!
> 
> I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I had writing :D.
> 
> Frankie here: I was actually more like Inias in this one. Down to do it but no friggin idea what she was saying half the time. Which I’m sure was refreshing considering she’s legit Cas and doesn’t understand most of the references I make.
> 
>  **Any here** : True story! Lol. I don't get any movie references or pop culture stuff. I feel like Cas most of the times. But when it comes to nerd computer stuff, gaming or sci-fi, I can shine!!! 
> 
> Frankie here: Lolol true fucking story, wait til you guys see what we wrote for pine fest lol. Anyway yeah, there’s some heavy duty shit this chapter and it ain’t over yet. ;)
> 
> P.S. I gotta know, how many of you were confused as fuck at the beginning of this chapter? Maybe thinking we posted the wrong work? xD!


	4. Hot Blooded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW: Depression, suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Frankie here: I've been on a kick with editing because, well, it's a nice distraction from the current (and triggering) political climate in the US at the moment, I'm sure a lot of you understand where I'm coming from. But on that note, if it's been taking a toll on you, this chapter is incredibly emotional. Hell, it kicked our asses when we wrote it. So, please keep that in mind <3<3<3.

**Chapter 4 - Hot Blooded**

 

Cas woke up with a groan and feeling as though he got hit by a freight train. He was still disorientated when he blinked a few times, trying to make sense of where he was.

 

His heart made a painful leap when he suddenly realized he was still in Inias's bedroom and had fallen asleep next to him, instead of going back to Dean. Dean! Who had a drop last night because he felt left out and now Cas was sleeping in Inias’s bed.  _ Fuck!  _ He was the worst husband ever!

 

He scrambled out of the bed, knocking his feet against the night table and nearly tripping over his clothes. A silent curse and quick look back showed him that Inias was still sleeping, his face buried in the pillow so all that was visible was a mop of messy hair. He couldn't help the quick smile before he quietly left the room to go back to his bedroom. Dean was probably already awake. He always woke up earlier than Cas did.

 

He carefully opened the door to look inside to not even find Dean.  _ Fuck!  _ He walked back, checking the bathroom before he went to the kitchen calling out for him, “Dean?”

 

Dean wasn’t there.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ Where was his stupid phone? Office. Cas ran over to his office and checked if he had any messages. When there wasn’t a single one his heart dropped. He had fucked up. He knew it. Who knew what was going through Dean’s head right in that moment? How could he have been so egotistical, only thinking with his dick? 

 

He pressed the speed dial button for Dean and chewed his lower lip as he paced through his office, waiting for Dean to pick up. He listened to the ringing before there was a familiar, 

 

_ “Y-ello?” _

 

“Dean, it’s me. Where are you? I’m so fuc–”

 

_ “Hah! Voicemail… You know what to do.”  _ When the voicemail message beeped, Cas almost threw his phone across the room. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ He couldn't believe it.  _ Try to think. What would Dean do? Where would he go? Sam! _

 

Cas dialed Sam's number, his heart beating a million miles per second. 

 

_ “Hey, Cas. What’s up?” _

 

“Thank fuck. Sam. Is Dean with you?”

 

There was a beat of silence, no response, and suddenly a,  _ “Boom! Voicemail! Please don’t kill me, Cas. Dean made me do this after binge-watching Archer.”  _ Followed by a voicemail message beep.

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment before he ended the call. When this was over, he was going to have to exchange some serious words with those two. He texted Eileen, hoping she would give him a quick answer.

 

_ Cas: Hey, is Dean with you? _

 

He sent it and stared at his phone for a few minutes, hoping to get a quick response. He wasn’t disappointed.

 

_ Eileen: No. Haven’t talked to him in a couple days. _

_ Eileen: What’s going on? Is everything okay? _

 

_ Shit.  _ Cas let out a whimper as he walked up and down his office like a caged animal before he typed back.

 

_ Cas: Dean’s not here. I don’t know where he is and I can’t reach him. _

 

_ Eileen: He’s probably in the park, I think he told Sam about some sort of outdoors bootcamp thing for men.  _

_ Eileen: Though now that I think about it, he was probably making fun of Sam. _

_ Eileen: I just asked Sam, he hasn’t heard from him either. He was in the shower when you called. Do you want him to call you back? _

 

Cas wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Sam. He shook his head, typing back,

 

_ Cas: No. I’ll text you when I find him. _

 

Cas slid down to his knees, rubbing his hand over his face before his phone beeped again.

 

_ Eileen: Okay. We’ll let you know if we hear from him. _

_ Eileen: Or in my case, see from him.  _

 

He quickly typed back a thanks before he tried to think of other places Dean could have gone. Maybe he was at the station? But it was his day off, so probably not. Except if someone maybe called in sick, but then Dean would have likely left him a message or note or something. 

 

Suddenly he heard the front door being opened. Dean stumbled in, holding a few bags. He looked up with a smile. “Thank fuck, help me? I never thought I’d get the damn door open.”

 

For a moment his heart stopped before he rushed over to Dean and hugged him, not caring that one of the bags dropped to the floor. “Dean,” he breathed out. “Thank fuck.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Apparently absence  _ does  _ make the heart grow fonder… Mornin’, Sunshine.” He rested his head on the top of Cas’s.

 

Cas inhaled the smell of fresh morning air and Dean as he pulled him tighter for a moment. "Damn..." He felt so relieved, but the shock was still residing, deep in his bones. "I thought... Fuck."

 

“Alright, crazy. Let me take these bags to the kitchen and you can explain why you just grabbed me like you’re Demi Moore and I’m Patrick Swayze.”

 

Cas leaned back, rubbing his hand over his face and through his hair again before he nodded dumbly and took one of the bags from Dean. “Yes, sure. Sorry.” He tried to calm down. It looked like everything was okay, but it could have gone so wrong if Dean had been pushed into another depressive phase because Cas was an asshole.

 

Dean started unpacking the bags. He’d clearly run down to the market. “Wanted to make eggs benedict, so I grabbed everything to make it. And then I went a little overboard getting us groceries.” He smiled at Cas as he kept putting the food away. “So? Wanna explain that greeting? Don’t get me wrong… I’m cool with you always greeting me like that.”

 

Cas sat down at their breakfast nook, bracing his elbows on the surface and his hand against his face. “I was worried when I couldn’t find you this morning because I’m an inconsiderate asshole and you deserve better.”

 

“Whoa!” Dean spun around and faced him. “When did this turn into  _ Days of Our Lives?  _ What are you talkin’ about?”

 

Cas gave him a confused look before he realized Dean was probably talking about a TV show. Man, he needed a coffee. He laid his hands on the table and looked up at Dean. “You had a drop yesterday because you felt left out and I…” He looked down and shook his head. “I fell asleep in Inias's bed.”

 

“Yeah, babe. I know. I saw you guys when I went to find where you were and figured you’d both probably not want to cook this morning.” Dean sounded genuinely perplexed that Cas felt guilty. 

 

"I thought I would have pushed you into another drop with my inconsiderate behavior. I mean, my plan was to go to you... and then Inias and I talked and..." Cas's eyes suddenly went wide because, how could he forget? "We had sex. Like for real."

 

Dean chuckled. “I know that, too. You guys were naked in bed together, Cas. I may be pretty, but I’m not dumb.” He stepped over to Cas and wrapped his arms around him. “Come on. The drop wasn’t your fault. You know how that shit works.”

 

“I still should have been there for you.” Cas pulled him tighter, kissing the side of his throat before he pulled back. “I feel like I have been too focused on myself and I want to apologize for that.”

 

“Isn’t that how relationships work? We take turns being selfish and put up with each other’s crazy?” Dean murmured against the crown of his head.

 

Cas grabbed Dean's chin to get him to look at him. "I love you so much." He pulled him in for a kiss before he pulled back with a wince. "Sorry, I’ll go brush my teeth and get ready for the day. Oh, and I need to text Eileen because I may have made Sam and her worried about you too."

 

Dean shook his head and laughed. “You were a nightmare to deal with when I was in the hospital unconscious, weren’t you?”

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “You can’t prove anything.”

 

“Go wash yourself, smelly,” Dean teased as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

Cas grinned at him before he turned around and headed to the bathroom, quickly sending Eileen a message not to worry and that Dean had only gone shopping. With an after thought he also sent her one that stated he seems to be a character from a soap opera.

 

_ Eileen: That’s so true! All you need is an evil twin and I think you’d officially be one. _

 

Cas shook his head, grinning before he grabbed some clothes and went to the shower, hoping that the rest of the day wouldn’t be full of drama. It wasn’t too much to ask for a quiet, relaxing day, right?

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean had started making the hollandaise sauce, seeing as that was going to take the longest. His Zeppelin station on Pandora was playing and he felt pretty damn good. It was kind of weird. After what had happened with Inias… The weird clingy, over emotional, fucking confused emotions were relieved when he found Cas and Nias that morning.

 

He wasn’t the only one getting fucked up emotionally over it. Not that he wanted his husband, or Inias to be feeling the emotional ramifications of whatever was happening between the three of them… It was just… The whole not feeling alone thing. There’s comfort in finding someone to share in your negative emotions as well as your positive ones.

 

Thankfully, when he woke up, he felt a lot better too. A little sore and it was a little jarring to realize he still had the buttplug, holding in Inias's come. But that just filled him with a sort of excitement, as opposed to regret. When he got up, brushed his teeth, and threw some clothes on, he went looking for Cas.

 

Dean didn’t know why, but he kind of already suspected Cas was with Nias. So, he wasn’t all that shocked to see them in bed together. Naked was a little bit of a surprise, but not that they slept in a bed together. And seeing them together kind of made Dean realize how important it was that Cas and him took that step together, without him.

 

But then, Inias needed Dean to be there for him, not just for Cas, but for his own sake. Having Dean there would associate it with a scene. He felt seriously worried about Inias's emotional well being in that moment. 

 

Grabbing a mug, Dean poured Inias a cup of coffee, black, and made his way to the guest room. The door was still ajar, so he slipped in quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean gently shook his shoulder. “Nias. I brought you coffee.”

 

Inias let out a deep growl and turned around on the bed, away from him, pulling the covers over his head.

 

He chuckled at the behavior. Dude really hated mornings. Maybe he should try another tactic. “I’m still wearing the plug,” he sing-songed.

 

Suddenly Inias sat straight up in his bed, blinking at Dean in shock before he looked to the side, probably checking if Cas was still there. He turned to face him again. "Fuck! I fell asleep. Did Cas make it back to you?"

 

Dean laughed. “No, you two had a sleepover. Here, have some coffee.” He handed him the mug.

 

Inias took the coffee, looking thoughtful for a moment, before he mumbled, “Thanks.” He blinked a few times before he rubbed his hand over his face. “How are you feeling today, Dean?”

 

“Good.” Dean smiled at Inias and braced his hand on his shoulder in comfort. “How are you?”

 

Inias made a vague hand gesture. “I suppose he already told you what happened last night. Just so you know, I didn’t plan it.” He scrubbed his hand over his face again, mumbling, “Just happened…”

 

Dean barked out a laugh and moved to lean against the headboard. “You know, it’s kind of surreal when you think about the fact you’re telling me that fucking my husband was an accident.” He really wasn’t mad, which made him think the whole thing was pretty damn funny. “I was askin’ how  _ you  _ were doing.”

 

Inias looked up at Dean with a mixture of surprise and awe before he looked down, fiddling with the blanket. “I don’t know,” he admitted after a moment.

 

He leaned forward and placed his hand over Inias's fidgeting one. “Fucked you up, didn’t it?”

 

Inias nodded with a defeated sigh. “Big time.”

 

Dean shrugged and gave him an understanding nod as he let out a deep breath. “Been there, man. First time Cas and me fucked slow after I realized I was in love with him? Fucked me up. Almost told him I loved him and it just… You know?” He looked up at Inias's face and the genuine wince that happened, Dean knew his assumption had been right.

 

Inias put the mug of coffee on the nightstand before he let himself fall back on the bed. He covered his face with his hands, his voice sounded muffled behind them. “I didn’t think it would be like that.” He dropped his hands and gave Dean a sad look. “I thought if we made this a scene it wouldn’t affect me. But I had to take it slow and it was…” He shook his head. “Dean, I don’t think I can do it again. I was so close to telling him how I feel.”

 

This was a weird and fucking conflicted place to be. Was he supposed to comfort the guy who said he can’t have sex with your husband because he’s in love with him? Would he try to tell him he’s being over-emotional and to keep trying? Or would he tell him that, in his best interest, he probably shouldn’t? Which one would be less fucked up? Whatever he did next could and likely  _ would _ seriously alter his life, the question was, which way did he want it altered?

 

Dean nodded, letting out a deep exhale. “Inias, I don’t know what to say here right now. This is like, the most messed up situation. I have no idea if I’m supposed to convince you to keep fucking my husband, or agree and tell you not to anymore.” He let out a breathless laugh. “I need a beer, come on.” 

 

He stood up, reaching out for Inias's hand. Inias grabbed it, but he pulled Dean down for a moment, hugging him. “Thanks. I know there is probably no easy answer, but the only thing I’m sure of in this moment, is that you, Dean Winchester, are fucking amazing.”

 

And that’s why he was so fucked up over what was happening in that moment. Because he wanted them both to be happy, Cas and Inias, and this felt far too much like a choice. Choosing which one he wants to be happy, which meant he was actively part of the decision to make the other one unhappy. Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Nah. I’m just trying to find a happy medium for selfish reasons.”

 

Inias kissed the top of his head, stroking over Dean's ass before he grinned. "I should stop whining. I already feel like one of those girls from that TV show you forced me to watch." He gently slapped his ass. "You still wearing the plug?"

 

Dean scoffed. “You’re a fucking sex addict, dude.”

 

Inias shrugged and pulled Dean up with him. “It’s your fault. You invited me to stay with two of the hottest guys in the world.”

 

“So, because I invited you to stay, we have to put up with getting fucked by you whenever and wherever you want?” he teased, tucking his fingertips into the hem of Inias's boxers.

 

“You say that like it isn’t your definition of Heaven on Earth.”

 

Dean shrugged and nodded in acquiescence. “Well, if you wanna fuck me again, you’re gonna have to do it in the kitchen. I’m making breakfast…” He winked at Inias and left the room. Really,  _ really  _ hoping he’d take him up on his offer.

 

He got back to finishing the sauce and getting everything ready to cook the ham and poach the eggs. After a few minutes without Inias showing up, Dean let out a soft sigh. Apparently Inias wasn’t going to take him up on his offer. Ah, well.

 

Instead, he got into his sauce, humming along to Creedence Clearwater Revival. 

 

Dean startled a little when he suddenly felt hands on his ass. 

 

“Knew you wouldn’t stay away,” he whispered as he canted his ass back into the touch. 

 

“Well, I married you for a reason,” Cas growled into his ear as he started kneading his ass.

 

Dean let out a moan, but fuck did he feel confused. He’d thought it was Inias. He’d  _ wanted  _ it to be Inias. But before guilt could overwhelm him, Cas tapped at the buttplug.  _ Fuck.  _ He still had Inias's come inside of him.

 

Cas slowly pulled Dean's boxers slowly down, playing with the plug by pushing it in before he reached around and started stroking Dean's cock. He softly bit Dean's shoulder before he growled, "Are you still wet with Inias’s come inside of you?"

 

Dean let out a gasp. Son of a bitch. Those two were playing him. He nodded and arched against Cas. “Yes…”

 

He could feel Cas grinning against his shoulder. "I think I should inspect you. See if you really are still wet. Maybe you need another load just to be sure. You want to be nice and wet before he fucks you again, right?"

 

Fuck, when did he wake up living in a porno? Dean nodded, his breathing a little shaky as he moaned, “Please, Master. Please make me wet.”

 

Cas slapped his ass. "Get on your knees and hold up your ass. We don't want you to spill a single drop."

 

Dean did as instructed, getting down on the floor of their kitchen, arching up his hips as he got into the examination position. He spread his cheeks and angled a little higher to prevent any leaking when Cas pulled the plug out.

 

He immediately had a finger in his ass, shoving into him and going for his magic spot. Dean could hear Cas's breathing hitch before he leaned over Dean. "Do you think you can take getting fucked again, toy? He was pretty rough with you last night."

 

The sting of the finger caused him to wince, but he took a deep breath. He could do it. He wanted to. Dean nodded and breathed out a begging, “Please, Master… Yes, please.”

 

He heard something click behind him before Cas smeared more lube around his hole. It was cold, but the coldness was soothing against the burn. Cas slowly pushed a second finger into him.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed. It hurt. It hurt way too fucking much. “Cas… Cas… Go slower.”

 

Cas carefully pulled out of him, dropping a kiss on his ass cheek. "Sorry that I have to stop this here and go all Doc on you. But you need a break to heal, Dean." He pulled Dean up and in his arms. "But don't worry. As soon as you feel better, we’ll both fill you up."

 

Dean nodded, feeling a little relieved. He wanted to, but his body was shutting that down. “Okay. Let me finish breakfast for you guys and maybe I can convince you to watch  _ Some Like it Hot  _ today?”

 

Cas helped him get his boxers up. “Please tell me that’s porn.”

 

He barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Nope. Black and white chick flick. Starring Marilyn Monroe, Jack Lemmon, and Tony Curtis.” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

Cas whimpered. “Do things explode? Are there robots fighting aliens? Anything like that?”

 

Dean grinned and decided to fight dirty. “Don’t you think I deserve it after my drop?” He feigned a pout and batted his eyelashes.

 

And of course Cas fell for it. There were certain things that would always work on him. Cas sighed and nodded. “You’re right.” He kissed Dean’s shoulder. “Do you need help?”

 

There was no time to feel smug about it when he started to feel Inias's come drip out of his sore hole. Dean let out a soft groan and shook his head. “I’ve gotta go clean up. Keep an eye on the sauce, but don’t touch anything else. You can’t poach an egg to save your life.” He pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek and barely made it to the bathroom in time.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The last few days had been hell for Inias. He tried to avoid Cas, which had been a little easier during the times they both had to work, but had been torture in the hours they were at home at the same time. 

 

When he noticed Cas approaching him from his office, clearly finished with his work stuff, he quickly grabbed two beers from the fridge as he gave him a quick wave before he turned to the door. “Bringing this to Dean and helping him with his car.”

 

He tried to ignore the way Cas’s expression fell from a smile to a confused look, only hearing him breathing out a soft, “Okay,” before Inias closed the front door behind himself.  _ Fuck. _

 

He knew he was hurting him, but he just didn’t know what to do. Every fiber of his being just wanted to go back and kiss that sad expression from his face. But he couldn’t. He had to get over this and giving in only had made it worse so far.

 

He quickly took the stairs down and walked to their private garage where Dean and Cas had parked their cars. Dean was his safety net at the moment. His rock. He felt safe with him, hiding from Cas because Dean knew what was going on and wasn’t judging him for it. 

 

Inias pushed the side door open with his elbow as he entered the garage, immediately noticing Dean in cut off jean shorts and a bare chest, hovering under the open hood of the Impala. Man, for a guy who was adamant about being bisexual, he acted pretty gay sometimes. Granted, he  _ was  _ fixing a car in that outfit. “Got you something cool, tiger.”

 

Dean stood up and wiped his sweaty brow with his forearm, smearing some actual grease on his forehead. The man was a walking porn star. “Thanks, Nias.” Dean closed the hood and moved to lean against it.

 

“No problem. Looks like you needed it.” He leaned next to Dean against the car before he opened Dean’s beer with his ring, handing it to him before he opened his own bottle. He clinked his bottle against Dean’s and took a large swig from it before he looked at Dean. “Finished your repairs already?”

 

Taking a couple of long gulps from his beer, he nodded. “Yeah. Caught me at the right time. Now you don’t have to help me.” He winked and took another swig, polishing off over two thirds of the beer.

 

“Fuck,” Inias murmured before he gave Dean a long look. “Are you sure there’s nothing left? I could vacuum the car seats.”

 

Dean regarded him for a moment before biting the inside of his cheek. “Okay, yeah, I was gonna wash her. You could help.”

 

Inias pumped his fist in triumph. “Yes!” He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head before he tucked it into his back pocket.

 

That was met with an amused chuckle. “Cas is always grateful when he catches me at the end. Means he doesn’t have to do anything… You’re refreshing.” 

 

Inias shrugged. “I like working on cars… but to be honest, I’m just grateful for the distraction. I need to do something with my hands, you know?”

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows and went over to a bluetooth speaker, cranking on some mellow standards. He was impressed. Dean didn’t strike him as a Rat Pack guy. Inias watched as Dean proceeded to fill a couple buckets with water and grab some sponges. He pushed one with his boot towards Inias and proceeded to the other side of his car with his own bucket.

 

Inias grabbed the sponge and plunged it into the soapy water, wringing it over the bucket before he got up to start washing the hood. When he looked up, he froze.

 

Dean had his back to him, jeans hung dangerously low on his hips as he arched his ass out. He was holding the sponge over his head, letting water cascade down his back.

 

The sponge in Inias’s hand dropped to the floor with a splat. 

 

Loud enough to cause Dean to turn around. He had a wicked grin on his face before he schooled his features into something akin to innocent. Dean shrugged and gave him a beautifully innocent sounding, “What? I was hot.”

 

“Yeah,” Inias breathed out. “I think that hasn’t changed.” 

 

Dean chuckled and hooked his thumbs into either side of his jean shorts. “I’m still too hot…” Slowly, he pulled the shorts down.  _ Motherfucker.  _ He was going commando. 

 

He hadn’t come down here with the intention of fucking Dean. He hadn't even thought about that, but damn… Dean was like an irresistible siren, pulling him in. He walked around Dean, putting his hand on his neck before he pushed him down, bending Dean over the hood of his car before he slapped his ass and growled, “Spread your legs.”

 

Inias took the sponge and dripped some water over Dean’s back, watching how it ran down the curve of his back and over his ass as Dean placed his feet further apart for him. He rubbed his thumb between Dean’s ass cheeks, pushing it teasingly against his hole. “This what you wanted? Hoping someone’d came down here to bend you over and fuck your needy hole?”

 

“There's a reason I wear those shorts… Yes,” he groaned out as he canted his ass up into the touch.

 

“Do you have lube in your car somewhere?” He pushed his thumb past the rim, just because Dean was already used to being handled a little rougher.

 

Dean managed to nod against the metal of his car’s hood. “Yeah. There’s vaseline in the glove box.”

 

"Perfect. Stay like this." Inias rubbed his hand over one of Dean's tight ass cheeks. For a split second he wished Cas was with them. That they could take turns fucking Dean, like he deserved to get taken, but just thinking of seeing Cas in a situation like that – naked, moaning – it was simply too much right now.

 

He opened the door, finding the vaseline in the glove box and started to coat his fingers with it on his way back behind Dean. He couldn't help but caress that amazing ass again, stroking over it and teasing the hole, enjoying how Dean canted his ass up, presenting it to him like a fucking gift basket.

 

He spread his cheeks with one hand before he pushed two lubed fingers deep inside of him, enjoying how easily they went in. "Damn, I love how open and ready you are to get fucked. You are such a perfect little fuck toy. So open for every cock." 

 

Dean moaned as he arched up into the touch. “Please…” he begged. “Please, Nias.”

 

Inias sighed deeply and pulled out his fingers before he slapped Dean's ass. "What was that, pet?"

 

“I need your cock, please may I have it?” he groaned out as he wiggled his ass in invitation.

 

Inias slapped Dean's other cheek, hard. "The only thing you’ll get is five more strikes if you don't start addressing me right."

 

“Master,” Dean gasped out. “Master, please… I’ll be good.”

 

"Yeah, you will." Inias pressed three fingers into Dean, slowly fucking him open, the other went to Dean's neck, holding him down against the hood. "You’ll get my cock if you can keep quiet for as long as I want to play with your ass like this."

 

Dean let out a small whimper and no other sound. He nodded against the pressure of Inias's hand pressed against his neck.

 

Inias roughly started to finger fuck him, he even took one finger out again so he could go deeper and rub over Dean's prostate before he pressed the third in again to scissor him open. He could see that Dean was biting down on his lower lip, clearly so he wouldn't make a sound. He loved how well Dean was taking his commands. Even with his occasional fuck up, that probably just resulted from the fact that he was still relatively new to the scene and Cas hadn't been very consistent with his training. Inias knew Cas and Dean had vanilla sex in between, since they were a couple.

 

Somehow the thought of teaching Dean a few new things excited him.

 

He smiled down at Dean for taking his fingers so well, rubbing his thumb over his neck before he pulled them out and freed his cock from the constraints of his jeans. He lubed himself up, praising Dean, "You did so well, pet. I'll give you an extra reward besides fucking you now. You can choose where you want to receive my come. In your ass, your mouth, on your face. Wherever you want."

 

“My mouth, sir. I want to taste you,” he breathed out, his voice a little rough from arousal.

 

Damn, how did he get so lucky to get his hands on such a devoted little slut? He smiled, spreading Dean's cheeks to look at his waiting hole, teasing it with the head of his cock. "Good, I’ll tell you when I'm close and you will turn around, get on your knees in front of me, and look up while I finish off fucking your mouth. Want to see your face when I shoot my come down your throat."

 

“Yes, Master…” Dean bucked against the head of his dick, a needy whimper escaping at the lack of being filled.

 

Inias didn't give Dean time to get used to his dick, he just pushed it in and started to fuck him at an already hard and fast pace. He knew Dean could take  –  more so loved  –  such a punishing pace. And Inias loved that he could provide this for him, fulfilling his desire to be manhandled. So he could let go and just enjoy what Inias was doing to him.

 

Dean was moaning and almost shaking from the intensity of it. He wondered if this was Dean’s first time being taken against the hood of his own car… Inias liked the idea of it. A litany of expletives kept falling from Dean’s lips.

 

Inias grabbed Dean's hands and pulled them behind his back, holding both of his wrists down as he wrapped his fingers around them. He snaked his other hand around Dean, teasingly playing with Dean's cock, all while holding his steady pace of fucking into Dean. He knew Dean would need it harder, but he wanted him to become desperate for it. Fucking desperate subs always led to the best orgasm.  

 

“Fuck… Oh, fuck…” he whined, trying to fuck into the hand wrapped around his dick. The position Inias had him in made that almost impossible. It wouldn’t be long before the desperation took over.

 

Inias even slowed his pace down in favor of caressing Dean's balls in his hand before he slipped his fingers up to the head of his cock, playing with the amount of precome dripping from it. "You made my hand dirty, toy. Open your mouth."

 

He reached over to Dean's face and pushed his come slick finger into his mouth. "Lick them clean."

 

Dean readily lapped at his fingers, letting out tiny little groans as he did.

 

He pulled his fingers away and carded them through Dean's hair. "Such a good toy."

 

He leaned back a little and used his free hand to spread Dean's ass cheeks, almost languidly watching how his dick fucked into Dean's amazing ass. "I wish I could use your hole any time I feel like it. Like this morning when you cooked, I wanted to bend you over the counter. You would be such a good sex slave. Being my cock warmer when we watch TV. Your holes are just made to have a cock inside them."

 

Dean groaned and nodded, breaths coming out in staggered pants. “I don’t… oh, fuck… I don’t see why you don’t take what’s yours, Master?” 

 

Inias kneaded Dean's ass before he gripped his hip and thrusted harder. Because Dean didn't belong to him and Inias would get in some serious trouble with Cas if he constantly overused Dean.

 

But those thoughts didn't belong to the scene. This was dirty talk and not about discussing Dom problems. Inias pulled nearly all the way out and slammed his cock in, hard and unforgiving. Fucking Dean's ass so hard now that Dean was making the most delicious sounds. "You would love that. The knowledge that I could take you when you least expect it. You would be such a good toy and always ready for me. Wearing a plug and my come inside you, so I don't have to prep you. I could just bend you over the kitchen table and fuck your ready hole."

 

“Oh, god… Fuck,” he whined. “Where else, Master? Where else would you take me?” 

 

"Kitchen counter, the couch... and I want to fuck you against the shower wall..." He picked up the pace, fucking Dean harder and faster when he thought of all of the positions he wanted to put Dean in. "Definitely on the balcony... So everyone can see what a slut you are for me." 

 

Dean’s groans and grunts were coming out harsher, more broken and needy. “Where else?” he breathed.

 

Inias started to stroke Dean's cock in earnest now at the same pace he was thrusting inside of him. He suspected it wouldn't take long. "On the floor, right at the door..." He groaned, feeling his own orgasm closing in too. "On your bed. In mine... Against the window... On Cas's desk. You’ll get my cock in every room." He moaned deeply, pushing in harder and deeper. "I will use you so much, so thoroughly. Like you’ve never been used before. At the end you will have my come dripping from every orifice."

 

“Fuck!” Dean cried out with the onslaught of his orgasm, painting the hood of his precious Impala in his come. It was utterly debauched.

 

Inias fucked him through it, already incredibly close before he pulled out and released Dean's wrists. "Come on, pet. On your knees."

 

At a dizzying speed, Dean flipped himself over the hood before slipping down, carefully bracing his knees on the cement. Dean held his hands behind his back and opened his mouth. 

 

Inias pushed his cock in between those sinful lips and started fucking into him roughly, his fingers at the back of Dean's head, holding him in place. "Look up at me. Show me how devoted you are."

 

Dean did as instructed, green eyes shimmering with unshed tears from the rough way he was fucking the man’s mouth. 

 

Inias loved every second of it. "Swallow every drop." 

 

When his orgasm hit, he roughly pulled Dean forward so he could come really deep inside of his throat, trying to find out if Dean would choke on it.

 

He could actually feel Dean relax his throat, easily swallowing around him. When Dean drew back, he wiped the saliva from his chin and smirked. “Thank you, Master.”

 

Inias made a surprised noise that sounded like a mixture of a whine and a moan as he carded his fingers through Dean's hair, dropping a kiss to his forehead. "Fuck, you're perfect."

 

“I try…” Dean joked casually as he picked up his jean shorts, pulling them on with a grin. “Honestly thanks, by the way. Cas is still convinced I need another day or two to heal. He won’t listen.”

 

Inias winced.  _ Uh, oh. _ “Um… you won’t rat me out, right?”

 

“Is this suddenly  _ The Untouchables?”  _ Dean laughed. He feigned a 1920’s gangster accent, “No, Copper! I won’t sing like no stoolie!”

 

Inias chuckled and dragged Dean up and into a deep kiss before he leaned back and raised his eyebrow. “Seriously though. I don’t want that man’s wrath on me.”

 

“You think  _ I  _ do? He’d probably be just as pissed, if not more, with me.” Dean shook his head and smiled as he leaned against the hood of the car. He looked up at Inias then and asked, “You’re not dealing with it well, are you?”

 

Of course he could try to pretend he didn't know what Dean was talking about, but he had learned over the past month that Dean always got what he wanted. He shrugged, leaning next to Dean against the car as he buttoned his jeans. "What gave me away?"

 

“Well…” Dean nudged his shoulder into Inias's as he continued, “You’ve been here for over a month now and you’ve never offered to help me with Baby before. And basically, every time you’re left alone with Cas, you appear wherever I am. At least now you’re fucking me, so I can’t complain.” 

 

Inias rubbed the back of his neck and gave Dean a sheepish look. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know know what to do. It’s not easy.”

 

Dean nodded. “I know, man. But you’ve gotta figure something out. Cas isn’t stupid. He’s going to figure out you’re acting weird and you and I both know how he’s going to react to that.”

 

Inias closed his eyes for a moment. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Cas.  _ Fuck.  _ “Any helpful tips?”

 

That was met with a surprised laugh. He shook his head. “I’m Switzerland in this decision, man. It’s too much. Just…” In that moment he looked up at Inias, expression suddenly far more serious than he was used to from the younger man. “Just don’t hurt my husband, Nias.”

 

"Dean..." Inias cupped Dean's cheek. "That's the fucking last thing I want." He sighed deeply and let his head fall on Dean's shoulder. "Do you think... I should talk to him? Tell him I can't be his Dom anymore? I mean, he would probably be disappointed, but maybe it's better in the long run."

 

Dean let out a deep sigh and shrugged. “I don’t know what’s right. If this was a rom-com, I’d take you out to get you to fall in love with someone else. And you’d have a whirlwind romance in a twenty four hour period, completely forgetting about your unrequited romantic feelings. Then you could fuck him without any issues.” He let out a soft chuckle. 

 

Inias chuckled even though he didn’t feel like laughing. “That would be pretty convenient. Cas doesn’t have an identical twin brother exactly like him, by any chance?”

 

That was met with a surprised bark of laughter. “Man, I wish. Being spit-roasted by my husband and his exact replica? Dreams, man. Dreams.”

 

Inias pinched Dean’s shoulder. “Of course you would grab him too. What about poor old me?”

 

“Could always make out with me? I mean, I’m no Cas, but…”

 

Now Inias had to laugh for real. He shook his head. “Nope. Not going to fall for that trap. I will not,  _ ever,  _ be stupid enough to compare the two of you.”

 

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Nah, man. I wasn’t tryin’ to get you to compare us… I was tryin’ to get you to makeout with me.”

 

Inias wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder and pulled him closer, leaving a soft kiss on his temple. “I’m pretty sure you will profit from my endless frustration a lot over the coming days. But even without that…” He gave Dean a serious look. “I love having sex with you, Dean. I think you’re the best sub I’ve ever had.”

 

That earned him a bright, genuine smile. He gripped the collar of Inias's shirt and breathed out against his cheek, “Have I ruined you for other subs?”

 

"You sure did." Inias grinned as he leaned in closer, giving Dean a loving smile before he drew him into another deep kiss.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas stretched himself languidly on the bed, his shirt riding up before he crossed his arms behind his head and watched Dean towel drying his hair after his shower. “Hey, sexy. How was your day so far?”

 

Dean grinned and whirled the towel into a rattail, gently smacking Cas’s thigh as he moved to sit next to him. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and leaned back. “Good. Baby’s purring like a kitten again. How about you? Get your shit sorted for the conference?”

 

"Yes, everything’s organized and settled. I have to admit I'm  _ really  _ looking forward to it. They have some interesting keynote speakers." Cas pulled Dean down into another kiss, sliding his fingers up his arm. He had missed Dean, a lot. Sometimes their work schedules clashed and he felt like hadn't seen him that much recently. 

 

“Better be, missing out on me in drag for it,” he teased as he moved to crawl into Cas’s lap.

 

"Maybe I can convince you to give me a private show when I get back?" Cas asked slowly, letting his hands wander over Dean's chest and stomach, smiling up at him.

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “I am  _ not  _ wearing makeup for three days.”

 

Cas chuckled, pulling Dean closer. "Remember in high school when you played Puck and kept finding glitter on you over a week after the play ended? Who says wearing makeup for three days is going to be by choice?"

 

“Didn’t know you were into cross-dressing, too. Should I start wearing Catholic school girl outfits for you?” he murmured as he started a trail of love bites down Cas’s neck.

 

Cas hummed, closing his eyes. "I mostly prefer you without any clothes." He grabbed Dean and turned them around on the bed, sliding on top of him before he pulled him into a deep kiss. 

 

“Thought your hot water bottle was your concubine,” he groaned out, arching up against him.

 

"She broke up with me months ago. So I have an opening. Are you interested in a promotion?" Cas asked between kisses, trailing his lips down Dean's throat before he sucked at his collarbone.

 

Dean let out a breathy moan, carding his hand through Cas’s hair. “What are the benefits?”

 

Cas licked over his nipple, circling it with his tongue, his fingertips sliding down Dean's side. "I’ll pay you in pie and kisses."

 

He let out a soft hiss and groaned. “Can’t beat that… Would you like to see my references?”

 

Cas slid up to pull him into a heated kiss before he leaned his forehead against him and breathed out, "Hell yes."

 

“Yeah, I'll get them to you first thing,” he murmured as his hand trailed down Cas’s torso, tapping at the hem of his boxers. 

 

Cas hummed an affirmative sound against Dean's lips before he quickly got rid of his boxer shorts, pulling Dean close to finally feel his husband's skin against his own.

 

Dean practically purred in appreciation as he cupped Cas’s face in his hands, peppering his face in kisses before drawing him in for a real one. He moaned into it, carefully and expertly circling his tongue around Cas’s, before delving in a little deeper.  _ Fuck.  _ Dean, ever the learning sub, had picked up some of Inias's kissing skills.

 

“Dean…” Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, trying not to think about Inias and his kissing skills. He had no intention of ruining his mood now that he finally had Dean in his arms. “Fuck, I missed you,” he mumbled against his lips before he kissed him again.

 

“Me, too. Really,  _ really  _ missed ya’,” he whispered as his hand carefully wrapped around Cas’s hardening erection.

 

Cas gasped, closing his eyes for a moment as he rocked his hips up. He let his fingers trail down Dean’s stomach and to his cock, caressing it before he slipped his hand deeper. Cas wanted to give Dean time to heal, but he hadn’t had sex with him in over a week and now he couldn’t think of anything else. He kissed the tip of Dean's nose. "I can't wait to be inside of you again. Missed having sex with you."

 

“Finally! I told you I’m fine.” Dean nodded excitedly as he leaned over to grab the lube from the nightstand drawer. He handed it to Cas with a wicked grin. “How do you want me? All fours? On my back? Take me to the window and text Meg?”

 

Cas hesitated for a moment. "Would it be okay... Just like we are now? No scene. Just us."

 

That was met with a genuine smile. “Yeah. I'd like that.”

 

Cas mirrored the smile and kissed Dean again before he took the lube and coated his fingers. He teased Dean, stroking over his cock with his dry hand, the other circled his hole. He loved doing this with Dean. Sometimes going slow and being gentle just felt way more intense than rough scenes. When he carefully pushed a finger inside of his husband his finger slipped inside with ease. Which was a bit surprising after a week without sex.

 

He tilted his head and looked up at Dean. “You didn’t have sex this week, right?”

 

Dean looked downright sheepish as he answered with a hesitant, “No?” He couldn't quite meet Cas’s eyes.

 

Cas drew back. “‘No,’ like you didn’t have sex? Or ‘no’ like you had sex?”

 

“How pissed are you gonna be if it's the latter?”

 

And _ woah, _ Cas did not anticipate how much that suddenly hurt. He knelt back on his heels, exhaling slowly before he looked down at the bed. There should have been no reason to get mad. It was not like Dean belonged to him and couldn't do what he wanted. They had agreed on Inias being on their freebie list and the fact that he was  _ obviously  _ the only one who didn't have sex for a week shouldn't have made him mad either. He had been busy; working, plus the lack of occasion, no one appeared to have time when he did. But it was fucking hard to ignore the voice in his head that screamed at him. And if Inias had been rough with Dean again, preventing Cas from sleeping with him, he was going to punch the guy in the face.

 

He shook his head and took a deep breath. “Please tell me he was at least not as rough with you this time.”

 

Dean ducked his head, instead of answering, rubbing the back of his neck. After a beat of silence he said, “Not  _ as  _ rough as last time.”

 

Cas scrubbed his hand over his face. "We three are going to have a talk about this. Because if I don't get to have sex with you because of him… I'm drawing a line."

 

“Whoa, Cas. Who said I couldn’t have sex?” Dean pulled Cas’s hand away and looked at him. “What’s up?”

 

"I'm mad, okay? Mostly with myself." Cas was aware that he was getting louder, the frustration and anger seeping into his voice. "Apparently I'm devolving to a stupid alpha male because, at the moment, I just want to deck Inias."

 

Dean drew back, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait… wait. Is this some territorial thing? ‘Cause I gotta say, Cas. Considering how often you and Nias fuck around, it’s a little ridiculous.” 

 

"What?" Cas asked with a frown. "No, it's not a territorial thing... And Inias and I haven't fucked around for quite a while now, by the way."

 

Since their first time going all the way, to be precise.  _ And yep, that still hurt. _

 

“So, what? Are you pissed that he fucked me first? Or that he fucked  _ me?”  _ Dean challenged. Damn him for knowing him so well.

 

Cas braced his chin on his hand, looking down. “I don’t know. Both. Neither. Like I said, it’s stupid.” He slid from the bed, grabbing his boxer shorts to get dressed again, mumbling a quiet, “I’ll be right back with you.”

 

Dean scoffed. “Fine. But don’t bother with sex when you come back. I’m going to sleep.” He huffed out in annoyance and rolled over onto his side, evidently finished with the conversation.

 

Cas looked at him for a long moment before he quietly left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down on the kitchen floor with the bottle, leaning his head against the cupboard.  _ Fuck. _

 

So Dean didn't want to sleep with him anymore and Inias was avoiding him like the plague.  _ Great.  _ Nice to see that at least they made each other happy. 

 

He drank the glass in one go before he poured himself another one.  _ Fuck them.  _ He needed to go out. He emptied his glass and went over to his office to put on his clothes and shoes before he grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

 

The night was cold and it drizzled, underlining his mood perfectly. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Balthazar.

 

_ Cas: Hey, what are you up to? Still plans for that strip club tonight? _

 

_ B: Yeh. We’re there now. You actually thinking about taking me up on that offer? _

_ B: You bringing hubby? _

 

_ Cas: No, just me. I’ll be there with you in a few. Just need a cab. _

 

_ B: Excellent. Bring lots of singles. _

 

Cas tilted his head, wondering if B was already drunk. He shook his head before he called a cab company to get him to the club. It was exactly what he needed. A fuck ton of distraction. 

 

He didn’t want to think about the fact that Dean didn’t need him anymore. That Inias was better than him and he already got everything from him. He also didn’t want to think about how lonely he had felt the last couple of days. How much it had hurt him that Inias wasn’t talking to him anymore. He had no idea what he had done. He probably didn’t want him as a sub. Why would he, if he had Dean? And that was it. He should just face the truth. They obviously fit together better. Inias wanted the perfect sub that Dean was. Dean wanted a Dom who would take him rough… He could still practically hear how Dean had screamed out in pleasure when Inias had taken him on their bed. 

 

Cas felt like he was going to be sick. He needed a lot of more alcohol to get rid of those thoughts.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean woke up the following morning to an empty bed. He let out an annoyed scoff and moved to get up. Married for a couple of months, there was bound to be a night where one of them ended up on the couch. He shrugged on a robe and made it a point to enter the living room making as much noise as possible.

 

It was petty, but he really hoped if Cas was passed out on the couch, he’d get a rude awakening and Dean would be allowed to have his moment of anger. When he reached the living room to nothing amiss, a shiver of utter and complete anger coursed through him. If Cas slept with Inias last night after all the shit he gave him…

 

_ Fuck it.  _ Dean stormed to Inias's room and slammed the door open, startling the guy awake. Dean bit his lip and winced in regret. 

 

“The fuck, Dean?” Inias tiredly rubbed his hand over his face.

 

“Shit, sorry, Nias. Cas bailed on me last night and I was hoping he’d be here.” And by hoping, he meant: hoped he  _ wasn’t.  _ But then the reality of the situation struck. Cas wasn’t home. He pulled out his cellphone. No texts. No missed calls.  _ Shit. _

 

That appeared to wake Inias up. “What? Did you check his office?”

 

“Shit, no.” Dean disappeared without so much an acknowledgement. When he opened the office door, not a single pen out of place, Dean cried out a frustrated, “Fuck!”

 

Dean pulled his cell out and called Cas. It went straight to voicemail.  _ Fuck. _ Where the hell was his husband? If that asshole went out and found someone else to fuck… He didn’t think Cas would, but he seemed so fucked up last night and Dean told him outright he wasn’t fucking him.  _ Shit. _

 

“Nias?” Dean called out as he made his way back to the guest room. “Do you have any missed calls or texts from Cas?”

 

Inias met him halfway, his phone in his hand. “No, I don’t. What happened? Did you two have a fight?”

 

“Yeah, ‘cause you fucked me and not him. Shit…” Dean ran to the kitchen to check Cas’s schedule on the calendar. Maybe he was overreacting and Cas was at work.

 

And nope. Cas was off today. Inias stopped Dean with a hand on his shoulder. “He got mad because we had an impromptu scene yesterday?”

 

“That or he got mad that you're clearly more interested in fucking me. I don't know. Fuck! He's never done anything like this.”

 

Just as he was about to grab his keys and start driving around to look for him, his cell phone rang. It was an unknown number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas's voice sounded quiet, tired and husky. “Could you come and get me from the police station on fifth?”

 

“The fuck are you doing at a police station?” He couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. Dean waved off Inias who tried to lean in to hear the call.

 

“I...” Cas sounded muffled suddenly, “Had a fight with someone and got arrested.”

 

Dean let out a shaky exhale, trying to keep his anger in check. He kept his tone monotone as he asked, “Do you need bail money?”

 

“No, they just detained me for being drunk.”

 

“I'll be there in thirty minutes,” he clipped out. Dean shook his head at Inias. A silent indicator that he would explain in a couple minutes.

 

“Thanks,” Cas answered before the line went dead.

 

Dean let out a mirthless chuckle. “Apparently, my dumbass husband got drunk and into a fight with someone last night.”

 

Inias looked at him like he had grown a second head. “Cas?”

 

“Yeah. Fucking idiot.” Dean shook his head and went straight for their bedroom, grabbing the first pair of jeans and shirt he could find. Inias followed him and watched as he angrily dressed himself. “What the fuck was he thinking?”

 

Inias shook his head. “Apparently nothing. He was drunk, but I gotta say, that doesn’t sound much like him. I’ll drive you.”

 

“Probably a good idea, because I'm going to scream at him, and I'd rather not get into a fucking crash because of his stupidity,” he spat. 

 

Inias put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Calm down, okay? Breathe.”

 

“He could have gotten hurt, Nias! He could have ended up ruining his fucking career! You calm down, alright?” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and took a couple of deep breaths. Inias was right, he did need to calm down, but Dean was feeling a little fed up with everything. It was like Cas was the only one allowed to have a goddamn meltdown and that shit needed to fucking stop.

 

“If it’s too much, I could pick him up, Dean,” Inias offered in a calm tone of voice.

 

Dean rounded on him. “I know we’re crossing a lot of confusing boundaries, but he’s my fucking husband, not yours!” As soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted them.

 

Inias took in a sharp breath, his jaw tensing. “I fucking know that, Dean. I’m just trying to help you.”

 

“I know, shit…” Dean scrubbed his hand over his face. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m just… I don’t know anymore.”

 

Inias turned away for a moment. “You know, I think it might be for the best if I let you two figure shit out. I’ll just crash at my partner’s place for a few nights, alright?”

 

That was the last fucking thing he wanted, which made him wonder if it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Dean shook his head. “Look. Tensions are high. But…” He stepped closer to Inias, grasping his hand, unable to stop his lip from trembling. “Please don’t leave. Not like this.”

 

Inias looked conflicted for a moment before he pulled Dean into a hug. “Okay… Dean. Okay.”

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Inias, finding the comfort he needed in that moment. He let out a wet laugh as he murmured, “Next time I say I want more drama in my life, punch me.”

 

Inias chuckled and pulled him closer for a moment. “I’ll remind you. Cas is apparently the guy throwing around his fists… Come on. Let’s get his ass back home.”

 

“Yeah, so I can yell at him in the privacy of said home.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

When Dean stepped into the station, Inias was waiting in the car for them. He had the entire drive over to try and calm down, but he still had difficulty connecting his husband, best friend, the guy he'd known the better part of his life; with a batshit drunk who fights strangers.

 

That was always more like Dean’s MO, than Cas’s. They needed to talk shit out. Whatever was bothering Cas was creating a lot of grief for very little payout. And if adding Inias to the mix was the cause of it, while Dean didn't want to choose; if he had to, he'd choose his husband.

 

He stepped inside and approached the desk. A young woman with kind eyes and a sweet smile greeted him. He almost felt bad for being so short with her.

 

“I'm here for my husband. Castiel Winchester?”

 

She nodded. “He's just waitin’ in the tank. I'll go get him.”

 

Dean nodded and mumbled a thanks, drumming his fingers against the desk as a means of distraction. It wasn't working.

 

He hadn’t expected Cas to look completely rumpled, like he had just gone through a tornado, his right eyebrow had a cut and his lower lip was split. He looked up at Dean, his face almost expressionless. “Thanks for getting me,” Cas breathed out, sounding hoarse.

 

“Yeah,” he returned in a monotone, feeling struck dumb. Dean nodded to the officer and thanked her before he placed his hand on Cas’s lower back to guide him out through the door and to the parking garage where Inias was waiting for them.

 

It was bizarre, he was still so angry, but his default, ‘worry about Cas,’ mode kicked in and he had no idea how to balance it. Mostly because he'd never been this angry at Cas before.

 

Before they went into the garage, Cas grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. He looked up at him with an unreadable expression. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

 

Dean withdrew from Cas’s grip and nodded. “Just get in the car so we can go home.” He opened the backseat door on the driver's side for Cas, turning away to walk to the front seat passenger side. He didn't even want to sit next to him.

 

Inias gave Dean a bemused look before turning back to look at Cas. “You look like shit.” He reached over the seat to grasp his chin, but Cas ducked his hand. Inias nodded. “Alright. Well, unless either of you need anything, I guess I'll take you home.”

 

“Thank you, Inias,” Cas breathed out before he looked out of the window, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Inias nodded again and put Cas’s car in reverse. Dean turned to stare at the dash. All of the terrified, angry, worried feelings were coming down on him at once and it was getting to be too much. 

 

Dean shook his head. They had almost reached the exit of the garage and he looked at Inias. “Stop the car.”

 

Inias seemed hesitant, but did as instructed.

 

Dean turned to look over the seat. Cas wasn't looking at anything but the window. He shook his head and sighed. Dean looked back at Inias. “Just take him home.” And grabbed the handle of the door, slipping his seatbelt off as he started getting out.

 

Inias grabbed Dean’s wrist. “Dean, don’t. I know how you feel right now, but… you need to stay. Please. You have to hash this shit out with him. Not talking now will only make this worse.”

 

“That right?” He turned to look back at Cas. “Would  _ not  _ hashing this shit out make things worse than my husband disappearing for the night and having to pick him up from a fucking police station?”

 

Cas blinked slowly at him before he looked out of the window again. His voice was just above a whisper as he said, "No."

 

Feeling torn between wanting to comfort his husband and wanting to deck him was a new emotion. Dean scoffed. “Well, at least you fucking acknowledge it. Did you fucking cheat on me, too? Since, you know, you’re going completely out of fucking character.”

 

Cas just barely shook his head before he answered, “No.”

 

The monosyllabic answers were getting Dean more and more angry. He scoffed again, in disgust. “Is that only ‘cause you got fucking  _ arrested?” _

 

“I was on my way home when I got arrested.” There was almost no emotion in his voice.

 

Dean rubbed his index finger against his eyebrow, feigning curiosity. “Oh, yeah? And where were you coming home  _ from?  _ You know, the home you  _ left  _ because you got upset over me and Inias fucking. Which seems to be an okay thing for  _ you  _ to do…” He took note of the way Inias visibly cringed. He wanted it to be hashed out? He fucking got it.

 

"I was out with B," Cas answered, still sounding monotone.

 

Inias quirked his brow, a silent question of, ‘Who’s B?’ Dean waved him off and got fully back into the car. 

 

“Just drive, Nias. Apparently my husband went to some sort of strip club, instead of talking. Unless you went full on depraved and went to a whore house?” 

 

"Would that make it easier? If I cheated?" Cas asked slowly, still looking out of the window.

 

“Did you? Did you fucking cheat on me? Did you fuck some fucking slut, Balthazar rooting all the way for you? Maybe even fucking paying for it? Huh?” Dean reached over the seat and grabbed Cas’s shirt, shaking him. “Fucking look at me! Fucking look at me and tell me why the fuck you did what you did!” At that point the tears were inevitable. Dean wiped away at them angrily after releasing his husband.

 

And then Cas looked at him. He could see tears running down his face on the other side, the one that had been hidden by the window. "I did not cheat on you. I would never."

 

Dean suddenly felt deflated. He sank back against his seat, feeling emotionally exhausted and physically done with the day, and it wasn’t even ten yet. He scrubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath. “I have  _ never  _ been this pissed with you and I don’t know what to do.”

 

Inias looked over to him with a pained look, attempting to hold Dean’s hand before he changed his mind and placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

 

Cas looked pale, as if he was about to puke.

 

Letting out an annoyed sigh, but still feeling concerned for the man he loved’s wellbeing, Dean asked, “You need Nias to pull over? Are you gonna borch?”

 

Cas held his hand in front of his mouth and nodded.

 

“Shit, Nias, pull over.”

 

Smoothly, Inias pulled the car off to the side of the road, managing to find enough space between one of the abandoned warehouses and a patch of grass. 

 

Cas stumbled out of the car the second it stopped, hunching over before he puked on the grass, coughing like he was having trouble breathing. He followed his husband, but Inias stayed in the car.

 

“Shit, I swear to fucking god if you just aspirated…” Dean grumbled as he moved to kneel beside Cas, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

 

Cas continued coughing, but he shook his head. He wanted to say something, but he ended up vomiting again.

 

Dean hushed him, still rubbing his back. He let out a mirthless chuckle. “You better not have goddamn alcohol poisoning.”

 

Cas tried to take in a few deep breaths, his eyes squeezed shut, tears running over his cheeks, falling in the grass. He shook his head again before he rubbed his hand over his forehead, wincing.

 

“You good enough to get home? So we can rehydrate you?” He hated how clinical he sounded, but it was all he could do to not burst into tears himself.

 

Cas shook his head, whispering between coughs, “Please just let me die.”

 

“Stop being melodramatic. A hangover is just nature’s way of telling you how much you fucked up,” Dean chastised, but gently considering how angry he still was.

 

Cas was sweaty and his eyes were glazed over when he looked up at Dean, expression confused. “Why are you here?”

 

“How fucked up are you right now? Did you do more than drink alcohol last night?” Dean asked, entirely hesitant, really not wanting to know the answer to that question. The fact that he even had to fucking ask…

 

Cas frowned at him, still looking confused before he looked away. “I want to go home.”

 

“No. You answer me right now, Castiel. Did that bastard friend of yours give you something? ‘Cause I swear to fucking god, if he did, I’ll hunt him down and beat the ever loving shit out of him.” 

 

Cas shook his head before he hesitantly nodded as he squinted his eyes at Dean. “He gave me something to drink. A lot of it. And I drank something before I went out.”

 

“Son of a fucking bitch!” Dean stood up and stormed over to the driver’s side door. He tapped on the window and Inias rolled it down, looking at him in concern. “I need you to take him home. I’m getting a cab. I’m gonna murder Balthazar…” He was shaking he was so angry.

 

“No!” Cas yelled at him. “Balthazar is my friend.”

 

“Some fucking friend! Do you even know what he fucking slipped you?”

 

“He would never do that,” Cas nearly growled at him.

 

Dean clenched his fists. “You just nodded and fucking said he gave you something. Did he give you something or not? Or did you fucking  _ ask  _ for it?”

 

“Alcohol. Dean. Just something to  _ drink.”  _ Cas’s eyes were drooping.

 

“For fuck’s sake!” Dean rounded on Cas, crowding him against the trunk of the car. “You need to start making sense, right fucking now. Because at this point, I’m wondering if that British fuck micked you. And if that’s the case, I will rip him to fucking shreds.”

 

Cas hummed and shook his head. “He didn’t. He would never.”

 

Inias came up behind him then, gently grasping Dean’s shoulder and pulling him back. “Dean. Calm down…”

 

“You calm down!”

 

“Look! Look at him! Something’s not right, stop getting in his face.” Inias looked at Cas then. “Cas… When was the last time you had your med dosage changed?”

 

“A week ago.” Cas stumbled against the car and leaned against it, looking like he was on the verge of passing out.

 

“Motherfucker!” Dean cried, scrubbing his hand over his face. No fucking wonder. Between the new dosage of his antidepressants, combined with the booze… He grasped Cas by the elbow and ushered him to the passenger seat. “We’re taking you home, right now. If you need to borch, just do it in the car. I’ll clean it later.”

 

“I think there is nothing left in my stomach.” Cas leaned against Dean, his head falling against his shoulder.

 

He helped his husband get in the car before moving to the other side. Slipping in next to Cas, Dean shook his head, still angry but that ebbing away more and more. “C’mere,” he gently commanded, bracing his left arm over the back of the seat in invitation.

 

Cas hesitated, looking to Inias and then to Dean for a moment. He looked confused again.

 

“Do we look like demons to you or something?” Dean asked, reaching out to gently touch his forearm.

 

Cas slowly shook his head before he rubbed his hand over his heart and pulled away from Dean.

 

“Talk to me,” he gently urged. This was bizarre even for psych-med-booze-fog.

 

"I... I will... but not now." Cas closed his eyes again. "I can't concentrate on anything and I don't know what's real."

 

“Should we take him to a hospital?” Dean directed that question to Inias.

 

Cas shook his head. “No. I’ll be fine. Just need some sleep. I’ll make an appointment tomorrow, because… you know… therapy.”

 

Dean nodded to Inias to drive and he received an understanding nod in return. He focused on the headrest in front of him, counting his breathing. One breath in. One breath out. One. Two. Breathe in. They pulled into the garage at their place. Breathe out. Inias and Dean each took an arm and helped Cas up the stairs. Breathe in. Dean got Cas into the bedroom, undressed, and the guy fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. Breathe out. Dean found his way back to the living room and saw Inias standing there, a concerned look on his face. Breathe in. Dean collapsed against him, unable to hold back the tears any longer. Breathe out.

 

Inias carded his fingers through his hair. “Everything’s going to be fine, Dean. You’ll get through this.”

 

And in that moment, Dean wasn’t entirely sure if that would have been true without Inias there.  _ Fuck. _

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

It was dark when he woke up with a mouth feeling like he had swallowed a pair of socks. He rubbed his fingers over his forehead, still plagued with a splitting headache. He blinked in the direction of his night table, seeing that it was a little after ten pm. A glass of water stood in front of the digital clock, the red numbers the only source of light in the room. He grabbed the glass with a groan, drinking it slowly, because he still felt sick and he didn’t want to provoke his stomach. 

 

He carefully put the glass back, his hand was shaking just from the little movement, before he let himself fall back into the bed again, staring into the darkness.

 

His heart hurt, he felt so alone again. He just wanted the feeling to stop. His whole body was shaking when his breathing hitched and he started to cry again. A logical part of his mind recited a medical book passage to him. Tears were good. It meant having a connection to his emotions again. Feeling again, instead of being numb. 

 

Like when he had stood at the bridge last night. 

 

What fucking irony that it was some asshole, the guy he had the fight with, had been what saved his life. If that guy hadn’t distracted him, hadn’t been on the bridge having a fight with some girl…

 

He knew he needed help. He should have taken care of it sooner. Weeks ago, when he noticed he was falling back into old patterns. But a sick part of him just wanted to see everything fall apart. Just so the voice inside of him could say it was right all along. He didn’t deserve anything good in his life.

 

Dean would finally be fed up with him and leave him for Inias. And he would end up alone again. This was how it would end, because he didn’t live in one of Dean’s TV shows. Real life didn’t have a happy ending.

 

A soft knock shook him from his reverie. Dean poked his head through. “Baby?”

 

Cas bit his lip when more tears overwhelmed just because of that one word. He couldn’t say anything.

 

He didn’t need to. Dean heard his sobs and immediately rushed to the bed, crawling into it to pull Cas against him. He shushed Cas, holding onto him and pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

 

Cas was screaming inside his mind, but no sound left his throat. Somehow Dean's closeness made it better and worse at the same time.

 

“Please, baby. Tell me what I need to do…” Dean’s voice cracked with his own tears.

 

It was awful to hear all the hurtful and bad things he just wanted to throw at Dean in his mind. To hurt him. So he would fucking leave already. But his other voice won the battle as he turned around and pulled Dean closer. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

 

“I love you,” he breathed out, the wetness of Dean’s cheeks dampening his shirt.

 

Cas shook his head against him. "You shouldn't. You should leave me, Dean... I'll only hurt you in the end."

 

Dean drew back, brow furrowed in complete bewilderment. “The fuck I should. Hurt heals. My heart wouldn’t if I left you.”

 

"But I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much," Cas croaked out when another wave of tears hit him. "I'm not strong enough for all of this. I... you will get fed up with me being broken."

 

He wasn’t sure if anything that came out his mouth was making sense. It felt like he just blurted things out without having any sort of filter.

 

Dean shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t get fed up with you. Ever. You may piss me off, you may scare the fuck out of me. You may make me want to shake you over a balcony all Michael Jackson like. But damnit, Cas. I’m never  _ not  _ going to love you.”

 

Cas just stared at him, swallowing dryly before he finally asked, "Why?"

 

“Why? Because you’re everything, baby. You’re the fucking reason I exist. Everything I do, every act, every single thought is all for you, because of you. And honestly, I’d rather have you. Broken, fixed, whatever version you come in. Having you is better than not.”

 

For a moment Cas was breathless. He just stared at Dean. “I…” He looked down, trying to cut through the fog in is brain. "I missed you so much."

 

“I’m right here, baby. I’m always here,” he soothed, peppering his face with kisses. “I love you, Castiel.”

 

Cas closed his eyes and let Dean’s kisses soothe him, guiding him back and out of the muddy dark swamp that was currently pretending to be his brain. “I love you, Dean,” he whispered before he leaned up and kissed him. “Love you more than anything.”

 

Dean held on a little tighter. “Do you want some chocolate?”

 

Cas nudged his face against Dean’s. “I’m not sure I can eat anything. Can you just come to bed and sleep here? Next to me? Or are you…” He couldn’t bring himself to ask if Dean wanted to sleep with Inias.

 

“Am I what, baby?” Dean sounded utterly confused.

 

Cas tried to steel himself, taking in a deep breath before he quietly asked, “Staying with Inias…”

 

“Why would I stay with Nias? I’m not  _ that  _ pissed about you not coming home.”

 

Cas nodded slowly, trying to process that information. “So, you’re staying with me?”

 

“Of course.” Dean drew back, eyes raking over his face, as if trying to see if Cas was being serious. “Are you scared I’m gonna leave you for Inias?”

 

Cas inhaled sharply from the pain in his chest before he nodded. 

 

“You absolute idiot,” he murmured, tone fond. Dean drew him in for a gentle kiss. “I would never leave you. Not even for a planet of Ryan Reynolds. Fuck, even if I wanted to leave you for Inias, it’s not like…” Dean’s eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. “Anyway. I’m never leaving you.”

 

“It’s not like what, Dean?” Cas asked slowly. 

 

Dean wiped at the drying tracks of tears on his face and sighed. Shying his gaze away he finally answered, “It’s not like he’d choose me over you.”

 

Cas shook his head, rubbing his fingers over Dean’s cheek as he reached up. “That’s bullshit. You’re a fucking dream come true. I know what Inias likes. And he certainly wouldn’t prefer… someone like me.” He chuckled mirthlessly and it hurt. It hurt so much. “He can’t even look at me since our first time. I probably sucked so much he’s afraid to tell me he doesn’t want me anymore. ‘Cause I just suck.”

 

“He wasn’t lying,” Inias said quietly, standing in the doorway. He held up a bottle of painkillers and a fresh glass of water. “Sorry, the door was open and I figured…”

 

Cas looked away, feeling embarrassed that Inias had heard him. He had no idea what Inias meant by his words. Probably telling Dean that Cas was right about his assumption.

 

“Nias?” Dean asked, tone worried.

 

“It’s fine, Dean. He needs to know. You’re the one who said you wanted no more drama.” Inias approached the bed and sat down on the edge. “I can’t look at you because every time I do, Cas... I’m about half a second away from telling you I’m in love with you.”

 

Cas looked up at Inias. He must have misheard. “What?”

 

He chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

 

Cas frowned, shaking his head. “I don’t understand… We – we’re friends… have been for over nine years. You never… When?” Cas exhaled, feeling frustrated with himself for not getting a full sentence past his lips. “Why?”

 

Inias scoffed and looked down at the floor. “Well,  _ that’s _ the dumbest of all your questions.”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow. “I’m stupid. We’ve already established that… Or I was when I thought it was a good idea to go on a bender with B.”

 

“Look, I’m gonna go stay at my partner’s place for a few days. Give you both time to think.”

 

Cas grabbed Inias’s hand, frowning. "You can't just tell me that and think I’ll let you go now." He pulled Inias closer. “C’mere.”

 

“Please don’t…” Inias's voice trembled. He hadn’t seen the man cry since that close call with his old partner all those years ago.

 

"Inias, please. I need you here. This whole last week really fucked me up. Please don't go. Please stay." Cas turned to Dean with a help seeking look.

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Nias. Please. Stay.”

 

Inias looked from Cas to Dean, clearly unsure of what to do. Finally, after a beat, he crawled onto the bed with them. Sidling up behind Cas. He exhaled a soft, “Man, this is a fucked up situation.”

 

“You’re tellin’ me.” Dean scoffed.

 

Cas pulled the covers over all of them, wrapping one arm around Dean and one around Inias. “We’ll figure this out. But at the moment… just for now, if it’s okay with you both, I need you. I need you to stay.”

 

Inias nodded and curled into Cas’s chest, while Dean went a little lower and laid his head against his torso. 

 

Dean let out a soft sigh. “I can’t even use rom-com logic on this.”

 

Cas and Inias let out simultaneous groans and that spurred the three of them into unexpected bouts of laughter. 

 

And in that moment he felt like himself again for the first time in weeks. Like this had the potential of being something good, if they could just all be there for each other.

 

There was still a lot to process. Especially the fact that Inias had feelings for him. Something that still hadn't settled in his mind because it was such an unexpected turn of events. He wasn’t sure what he should think about it, but it didn’t matter in that moment. The only thing that mattered was he wasn’t alone. No matter what his depression was telling him. Dean and Inias were here with him, in his arms. They weren’t going anywhere. 


	5. Let's Talk About Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update! They might stagger from this point forward because cutting down to the wire for my move, but who knows, clearly the weekly update thing pretty quickly turned daily...
> 
> Also - Disclaimer: Chicago Pride is organized a little different from more local Pride events in California. So, I'm basing the concept more on how SF Pride is organized. Chicago Pride has the festival usually the third weekend of June and the Pride Parade on the last Sunday of June. California the festival and parade is the same weekend/day (depending on the location). But, you know, whatever, this IS fiction.
> 
> P.S. I forgot to tag for homophobic language, which this chapter has, just FYI.

**Chapter 5 - Let’s Talk About Sex**

 

Cas took another sip of his green tea before he looked up at his therapist, Dr. Moseley, a kind woman that he hadn’t seen in years. She had helped him a lot in the past and he hoped she could do so again.

 

“I see your last name is Winchester now.” She looked up from her papers with a smile. “Is this the same Winchester you had talked about so fondly the last time you came to see me?”

 

Cas mirrored her smile, surprised she still remembered that. “Yes, it's him. We got married a few months ago.”

 

“Congratulations.” She leaned forward, folding her hands on the table between them. “I’m reading here that you got a new prescription for mirtazapine, so I'm glad to see that you decided to resume therapy.”

 

Cas nodded and leaned back. “It’s gotten worse again. I'm falling into depressive phases too often lately and I had suicidal thoughts. I'm not sure what’s triggering me so badly at the moment and I hope you can help me deal with this.”

 

“I can certainly try. How recent was your suicidal ideation?” she asked with a hint of concern, but remaining professional.

 

Cas rubbed his hand over his nose. “Um… two days ago. I was at a bridge. Just dumb luck nothing happened.”

 

Leaning forward a little, Dr. Moseley tilted her head, as though trying to read his thoughts. “Do you think if the, ‘dumb luck,’ hadn’t occurred that something might have happened?”

 

Cas remembered his state of mind. The complete numbness, feeling no connection to his emotions at all. Thinking it would be so easy. Cas nodded and breathed out a quiet, “Yes.”

 

“Do you think we should revise your list?”

 

Cas rubbed his hand over his face and shrugged. “Dean doesn't know how bad it was. I didn’t want to worry him. I should probably add Inias to it. He’s pretty good at talking me down.”

 

Dr. Moseley nodded and folded her hands over her lap. “Inias? The friend from your BDSM community, correct?”

 

Cas nodded, folding his hands as he leaned forward. “He’s a very good friend. More than that actually. And he lives with us at the moment…” He sighed deeply before he looked up. “It's complicated.”

 

Dr. Moseley wasn’t often surprised, but that comment garnered a quirked brow. She smiled. “Would you like to talk about it?”

 

Cas chuckled as he returned the smile. “I don’t even know where to start… Inias's apartment burned down and Dean offered for him to stay with us. Before Dean and I got married we… we had the occasional threesome with him and it continue now that he lives with us. But it also changed. His relationship to Dean and mine to him… and I recently learned that he is in love with me.” 

 

_ Wow.  _ His life sounded like a soap opera. That would be produced by HBO.

 

She shook her head chuckled. “Good lord, child…” Cas liked when her southern upbringing would come out during their sessions. “So, you married the man you’ve been in love with most of your life. You’re now in a consensual threesome with another man who’s in love with you… And you recently had a change in your medication dosage. I feel fairly confident that these recent phases have been brought on by all of the changes. Whether positive or negative, a lot of change can be overwhelming. Overall, considering your situation, how does it make you feel?”

 

“Mostly confused. And It's not only that.” Cas sighed deeply. “There’s another change… that… I think… I don't know. I tried to bottom again. And I thought I was doing well and I didn't feel bad after Dean and I tried it, but…”

 

Cas chewed on his lip. “I wanted to try it with Inias too. And we did. But I think it was too early or…”

 

Cas closed his eyes. “I feel strange with him. Like there is this voice in me wanting him to treat me like shit. Like I... I feel aroused by the fact he has the power to abuse me. And I want him to…” Cas felt the heat of a few tears dripping down his cheeks. This was the first time he had said it out loud. And he felt so ashamed saying it out loud because this was exactly what he was afraid of. That he was sick and broken. 

 

Dr. Moseley leaned forward and placed a comforting hand over his for a brief moment. “Castiel, do you know what sexual blame avoidance is?”

 

Cas frowned, thinking about it before he shook his head. “No.”

 

“It’s a supported theory as to the cause behind coercive sexual fantasies. While there’s no catchall to explain the aftereffects on the psyche of victims of abuse and rape; when it comes to your innate desires… What your abuser did to you, the way he broke you down in every way he could… it all left you with self-blame, guilt, you name it. And sometimes, later in newer relationships, one can feel guilty for enjoying sex after such a violation. So to disassociate from that blame and guilt, one may be inclined to fantasize about forced sex, because then it’s out of your control. It’s not your fault.” 

 

She leaned back and continued, “Is it possible that your guilt stems from finding yourself having feelings for someone other than your husband? Thus if you wish for the mistreatment and roughness, then it will feel more like coercion and free you from the emotional infidelity?”

 

Cas swallowed dryly. The words rang with so much truth that he felt stunned for a moment. Hearing that... it suddenly made so much sense. Like he had this piece of a puzzle in his hand, turning it, trying to squeeze it in place and she just told him that the piece didn't fit because it was the wrong piece. Not only that, she also told him where to look.

 

He was aware that he had a crush on Inias. But he had never allowed himself to follow that line of thought. "I don't know." Was this crush really the reason he went on a self-destructive course? "Maybe," he added, more to himself than answering Dr. Moseley. 

 

“If you came to the realization you  _ do  _ have feelings for your friend, would you leave your husband?”

 

Cas looked up in shock. "Never. Dean is the most important person in my life and I can't live without him. I love Dean. I will never stop loving Dean..." He shook his head, frowning. "Just because I may have feelings for Inias doesn't diminish the love I have for Dean. It's more like it got added..." He looked up at her again with a questioning gaze. "Is it possible to love two people?"

 

Dr. Moseley smiled and shrugged. “That’s not a question I can answer for you. But I think you can see where I was going with it. The feelings you develop for someone else doesn’t take away from what you feel for Dean. So worrying about it almost seems ludicrous. Which means what you feel guilty over is what you’re assuming would negatively impact your husband’s perception of you. And from the way it sounds, that doesn’t appear to be the sort of relationship you and your spouse have…”

 

Cas leaned back in the armchair, chewing his lower lip thoughtfully. “So you’re suggesting I should talk about my worries with him, so I’ll stop worrying and assuming things?”

 

“That’s your decision to make. But whether you decide to or not, I’d like you to at least keep coming to me.” 

 

Cas nodded absentmindedly. “Of course… How… Should I…” Cas sighed deeply and drank the rest of his tea. “I’m unsure if I should tell him why I’m seeing you. I mean, I know with him being on my list and all, he should know, but it’s so hard to tell someone you love that you…” He wiped away the tears from his eyes. “Thought about ending your life.”

 

“He’s your husband. You know what you need to do to speak with him.” Dr. Moseley leaned forward again, this time holding Cas’s hand in hers. “From what you’ve told me about Dean, he sounds like he’s always been good about taking your feelings into consideration.”

 

Cas gave a her a quick smile before he nodded. "Yes. He's perfect. I'm so lucky to have him."

 

“Then you have nothin’ to worry about.” 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Inias cracked his neck as he made his way to his locker after the shower. It had been one hell of a shift. There had been another fire, one started in another kid’s bedroom. Two casualties and one death. Which meant the guy behind these fires was now adding murder to his list of felonies.

 

He opened the locker and chuckled at the ridiculous keychain Cas had gotten him. One of those stupid pop figurines of Chuck Norris. ‘For your protection…’ Cas had urged as he handed it to him. Damn that man was a little too ridiculous for words at times.

 

What a fucking couple of days. Now they were in some sort of stalemate, no one ready to make the next move on the board. Cas and Dean knew about his feelings for Cas. What that meant for their friendship? Their situation? Inias felt a little lost. 

 

His best kept secret for seven years and now it was out. Now the man he had said feelings for was aware of them. It should have felt freeing, but it was anything but. How the hell was he supposed to act normal around Cas now? Knowing that deep down, Cas knew. He knew that any attempt at playfulness or touching, was no longer as platonic as it was supposed to be.

 

Inias sighed and ruffled his hand through his damp hair.

 

“Yo! Knight! How’s it goin’?” Henriksen barked as he and a couple of the other officers, Campbell and Stein, came into the locker room to end their shift. 

 

“Hey, Vic. Not bad. Happy to be headed home… Or, well, temporary home.” He leaned forward to clap his hand in a firm shake. 

 

"So, you’re still living with two gays and a cat? Sounds like a badly written comedy." Vic chuckled before he opened his own locker.

 

Inias let out a feigned chuckle. “Yeah, definitely a sitcom. But at least they were willing to take me in.” He grabbed a piece of paper from his pad, crumpled it up and chucked it at Victor’s head.

 

Vic gave him a smug grin. "I bet they’re willing to  _ take you in _ ." He laughed and threw the piece of paper back at Inias's chest. "Seriously, you should come out with us tonight to the club. Watch some naked ladies."

 

And yet another reason he was glad he kept the lid on his sexuality. The last thing he needed was to have his work life go to shit, too. Inias quirked his brow. “Don’t need to watch them from afar. Got with that bartender I told you about…”

 

"Oh, yeah?" Vic grinned at him before he changed into another shirt. "How was she?"

 

“Loud.” Inias chuckled as he pulled on his t-shirt.

 

Vic grinned and shook his head. "Damn, you really got it with the ladies. Didn't your new roomies complain? Or did she take you home?"

 

“Nah, they’re cool.” Understatement of the fucking century.

 

“They must be if they put up with you.” Vic laughed, punching the side of Inias's shoulder.

 

Inias smacked him upside the head. “I’m awesome. How many gay couples have adopted you?”

 

Vic looked up at the ceiling, mouthing numbers as he counted something with his fingers before he looked at him with a playfully surprised expression. “None!”

 

He rolled his eyes and laughed. “See? I’m adoptable.”

 

Vic scrunched up his nose and shook out his hand. “Nah, I’m not convinced… So what do you say? Come out with us, blow off some steam?”

 

“I’d love to, but I have plans.”  _ Yeah.  _ The three of them were supposed to have a discussion today before Cas left for his conference. Probably an official, ‘let’s just be friends,’ talk. He really would rather go to a titty bar.

 

“With the girl from the bar? I’d totally understand if you ditch us for her.”

 

“Nah, got a thing with two hotties later. So… Keep your fingers crossed I get a three’s company thing goin’...” Thankfully he didn’t have shame enough to care how slimy it was to evade their questioning with innuendo. Hell, he’d been doing it for years. It was almost second nature.

 

Vic shook his head again before he chuckled. “Damn, Knight. One of these days you gotta let me in on your secret. Have fun and don’t you dare not tell us all the details tomorrow.”

 

“You could just watch porn like a normal guy, you know,” he teased as he punched Vic’s shoulder and slid past him.

 

“Uh, uh. You, my friend, have a responsibility to us sad sacks being married and all. You’re living the dream, man.”

 

Inias chuckled and shook his head. “Didn’t no one tell ya? The grass ain’t always greener on the other side.”

 

“Yeah, in your case, how could that possibly be true?” Vic put his stuff in his bag and shouldered it. “See you tomorrow, or are you off-duty the weekend?”

 

“Nope. I got crowd control duty for the gay pride thing. So I’m off tonight to work days over the weekend.” He shrugged and the three of them chuckled.

 

“So you’re living with two gay men during the week and have to watch nearly naked men on the parade thing for the weekend?” Christian asked with a scrunched up nose and a pitying look on his face. Inias really didn’t like the guy. 

 

“Yeah, yeah! You ain’t careful, Knight, you’re gonna catch the fag.” Stein laughed as he knocked into Christian’s shoulder.

 

Inias rolled his eyes. “You guys are dicks.”

 

Christian snickered. "We just know where to put them."

 

Vic flicked the back of Christian’s head. “Can it, Campbell. Hearing you talk like that makes me think you’re afraid of homosexuals. And that leads me to wonder…”

 

Christian gave him a bitch face. “Funny, Henrikson.”

 

Yeah, Inias was also done with the fucking homophobic bullshit. Again, he was glad he kept that part of himself hidden from these guys. “Alright, if you’re done wasting my time… I have, uh…” Inias waggled his eyebrows and smirked at Vic. “Plans.”

 

Vic gave him a wink and a smile. “Go get em, tiger.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas had asked that the three of them all have a serious discussion before he left for his conference. Dean felt weirdly nervous. And not the good nervous he felt when he asked Cas to surprise marry him at the courthouse. No. This was more the nervous he felt when he got that cryptic text from Lisa the day before she left him without so much a word.

 

Dean needed something to distract himself as he waited for Inias to come home from work, and Cas to come home from running his errands. Grabbing his stupid Pride outfit, Dean sat down on the couch and finished adding the little touches. Sewing any loose ribbon. How the hell did he let Charlie talk him into this again?

 

Drag wasn’t really his thing, despite enjoying wearing women’s underwear from time to time. Maybe that thrill really was just more sexual, part of his need to be degraded. Man, it really sucked being a woman apparently, that their gender is still, even subconsciously, associated with the lesser.

 

Shit, now he was worried about this talk and a little disgusted with himself. Dean decided, fuck it. It was his weekend off, he was going to start his day drinking early. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and leaned up against it as he downed half the bottle.

 

When Inias walked in, thankfully smart enough to come home in normal clothes, Dean nodded to him, lifting his beer in solidarity. “You came…” He wouldn’t have blamed the guy for just not showing. This was going to change whatever was going on between all three of them and they both knew it.

 

Inias shrugged. “You got one for me, too?”

 

He nodded and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer and heading towards him. Dean offered the beer with a sort of half smile. “Rough night?”

 

Inias pulled Dean into an unexpected tight hug before he kissed his cheek and took the beer. “Thanks and yes. That too. Do you know what Cas wants to talk about it?”

 

_ Fuck.  _ Dean wished. That’s why he felt so antsy. A lot of shit had gone down the past couple of days. “No… I’m guessing it’s about our situation.”

 

“Fuck.” Inias rubbed his hand over his face before he gave Dean a pained look. “Why does this feel like a break up?”

 

Dean let out a mirthless chuckle and stared down at his beer. Fuck, it really did. He kind of hated how much that made his heart ache. “It does, doesn’t it?”

 

Inias cupped the side of his face and rubbed his thumb over it before he pulled him into his arms again. “Well, it was fun while it lasted. But if Cas really has a problem with this… it’s for the better. The last thing I want is either of you getting hurt.”

 

He nodded in understanding and drew Inias into a soft kiss. Dean pressed his forehead against the other man’s. The other man who had suddenly become way more important to him than even he had realized. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

 

Inias drew him into another kiss. A deep one, speaking of tenderness, heart ache, and goodbye. He leaned his forehead against Dean's, whispering, "Me too."

 

They heard the keys in the door and drew apart, giving each other sheepish looks before Cas walked into the living room, carrying a seemingly heavy bag. “I’m back.”

 

Dean approached him and took the bag, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He let out a groan. “Fuck, what did you get?”

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought it would just be essentials for the trip, but I think it converted to stones, more rocks, and a piano. Because that’s the only explanation for this weight.”

 

Inas joined them, grinning at Cas. “That or you just suck at packing.”

 

Cas squinted his eyes at his bag before he looked up at Inias. “I like my version better.”

 

Dean laughed and hauled the bag off to the side. He grabbed his beer and shook his head. “Cas, I’m goin’ a little nuts here…”

 

Cas scratched the back of his own hand, chewing on his lower lip before he nodded. "Would you two sit down with me?"

 

Cas went over to the couch and Inias followed him immediately, sitting down next to Cas on his left side. Dean followed, taking the spot on Cas’s right.

 

Cas leaned back, running his fingers through his own hair, messing it up even more before he sighed deeply. "This isn't going to be easy for me to tell you. But I think I have to because I need you two to know... I'm seeing Dr. Moseley again. Regularly. And I added Inias to my safety network list..." He looked at Inias for a moment. "I'm going to tell you what that is later."

 

Dean grasped Cas’s hand. “How bad was it?”

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment, squeezing Dean’s hand. His lower lip was almost white with how hard he was biting down on it. “Close call.”

 

“Fuck,” Dean breathed out. How the fuck had he not noticed Cas got that low? Well, because he was too busy fucking around with Inias. Dean swallowed against the lump in his throat, trying to keep himself in check.

 

Cas exhaled deeply, clearly fighting to keep his control. “I’m sorry, Dean. I wanted to keep this to myself, but… I need you for as long as this phase will last and until my medication starts to work.”

 

“Is it a good idea to go to the conference?” He hated the idea of Cas being away from him.

 

Cas nodded before he gave Dean a soft smile. “I feel a lot more stable since my conversation with Dr. Moseley and she brought up some good ideas for why this phase was triggered in the first place. So you don’t need to worry. I know my limits. If it gets bad, I’ll come back home.”

 

Dean pulled Cas’s hand to his lips and nodded. “Okay. But if you need me at all…”

 

“I’ll call you. I promise.” Cas gave him another long look before he turned to Inias, who had been quiet so far.

 

“I wanted to apologize to you. It was unfair of me to put so much pressure on you when I asked you to be my Dom. There is still a lot I have to think about, but there is one thing I already know. It was too early and I'm not ready yet. So I'm asking you to give me more time before we do anything sexual again that doesn't involve me in being in a dominant role."

 

Inias seemed taken aback, eyes widened in dismay. “Did I make you want to hurt yourself?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

Cas visibly paled before he quickly shook his head. "No. Oh, fuck. No." He pulled Inias into a tight hug. "No, Inias."

 

“I’m so sorry, Cas…” Inias kept murmuring. 

 

Dean watched in stunned silence. Unsure how to approach anything in that moment.

 

Cas pulled back and cupped the side of Inias's face. He shook his head. "That's not how depression works. It's not your fault. You did everything right and I couldn't have asked for someone better in this situation. The way you handled it, the way you talked me down at times..." Cas sighed deeply. "That's why I added you to my list. I trust you, Inias. I know you wouldn't hurt me. And I need you to be there for me because if, for some reason, I slip into a bad phase again and I can't reach Dean, I would call you. Because I know you'll have my back."

 

“Okay… okay.” 

 

Dean had never heard the cop sound so fucking terrified. He knew how that felt. The first time Cas asked if he could put Dean on his list. The thought that his best friend could get that low. It was terrifying to think about. 

 

Cas shared a quick look with Dean before he turned to Inias again. His voice sounded unsure. "I know it's a lot to ask. But it's just for the time until I'm settled again. It's not the first time I’ve struggled with this and usually these phases don't take long until I'm okay again."

 

“What are you sayin’, Cas?” Dean asked. It felt sort of like a  _ Twilight Zone _ episode or something. “You still want to eventually pursue it? Subbing? You want us all to…” He waved his hand around to convey what he wasn’t saying.

 

Cas tilted his head, suddenly looking confused. “I want us all to what?”

 

“Keep this up?” Inias finished for him. He’d have gone in for a high-five if this wasn’t a serious situation.

 

Cas exchanged a confused look between both of them. “Um. Yes… Or didn’t you two want that?”

 

Dean almost burst into tears, or maybe laughter. It was like he’d gotten all choked up and worried over nothing. Which made him want to simultaneously evaluate and bury whatever caused him to feel that way. “I just assumed considering everything… I do, I just want you to be happy more…” He hated saying that in front of Inias. But it wasn’t like it wasn’t the truth.

 

After a moment the confusion on Cas’s face cleared. “You both thought I would want to end this between the three of us?”

 

Dean and Inias nodded their heads at Cas.

 

Inias laughed. “Shit, Dean and I said goodbye to each other before you came home.”

 

Cas leaned back against the couch and pulled them both down with him and in his arms. "I want to keep this as much as you two."

 

Dean’s head was reeling. He felt both heavier and lighter all at once. He curled into Cas and asked, “When do you leave tonight?”

 

“At eight. B is going to pick me up,” Cas murmured before he leaned over to kiss Dean’s cheek.

 

“Wait, is this the same guy from the other night?” Inias asked.

 

“Yes, he’s my colleague. Why?” Cas asked before he carded his fingers through Inias's hair.

 

“‘Cause I have a new taser and I need to test it on someone…” His grin grew positively feral. Dean never wanted to kiss someone more than in that moment.

 

“I’m okay with that plan,” he offered.

 

Cas gaped at both of them in shock. “Why are you mad at B? He did nothing. He even brought me to the taxi when I wanted to leave. What happened is not his fault.”

 

“He’s a fucking doctor. He should have seen you weren’t okay,” Dean grumbled, still feeling a little bitter towards Balthazar. He knew that it wasn’t the guy’s fault, but it felt good to have someone to blame.

 

“He isn’t Superman and I’m very good at hiding things from people. I didn’t want to let him know, so he didn’t realize anything. Please don’t be mad at him.” Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder and gave him the damn puppy eyes.

 

Dean let out a resigned groan. “Fine.”

 

Inias grinned. “I didn’t agree to it and the puppy eyes don’t work on me.”

 

Cas nudged his nose against Inias's shoulder and looked up to him with a grin. "What would work on you?"

 

He quirked his brow and shook his head. “Nuh, uh. I’m not telling you my one true weakness.”

 

"Come on." Cas smiled up at him. "What do I need to do so that you won't tase my friend?"

 

“Nope… my lips are sealed.” Inias covered his mouth with his hand.

 

Cas shot a help seeking look at Dean.

 

He let out a soft chuckle. Sitting up to move from the couch, he stood in front of them. Dean carefully removed Inias's hand from his mouth. Nodding to him, he turned to Cas and tapped his husband’s lips. “That’s his weakness.”

 

Inias pursed his lips and pointed at Dean. "You're a trait–" He was interrupted by Cas pulling him into a deep but tender kiss.

 

Dean smiled down at them and left the room. For some reason, he felt weird about watching them kiss. Not like jealous weird, his hang ups with that were getting further and further out of his reach. No, it was more like intrusive weird. Like, they needed this moment. Especially considering everything that happened over the course of the last week. Like he was an outsider. He crept into the kitchen and grabbed another beer. Dean exhaled a soft, “Fuck,” and took a swig. 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas threw his bag on the ground and let himself fall face forward on the soft hotel bed. The drive and flight with B was way too long and exhausting, and he just wanted to sleep. 

 

Of course Inias had been super growly towards Balthazar when he knocked on the door and his friend had tried to get him to talk about the situation at home during the whole car ride to the airport. Luckily he had known Balthazar for quite some time now and just distracted him with a few well placed questions about his own life. And like he suspected, B had just talked about himself for the rest of the flight.

 

Cas turned around on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Not that he could have told Balthazar that he was a married man with a super kinky sex life and was currently falling hard for one of his friends because his life obviously wasn’t complicated enough right now.

 

Cas sighed deeply when he thought back on the way Inias had held him on the couch. About the way his arms had felt around him, his fingers in his hair. The way Cas’s heart had skipped a few beats when Inias pushed his tongue inside his mouth. 

 

He wanted to tell Inias then. But he needed to talk to Dean about it first. Because this had the potential to ruin everything and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. So the conference would be a fantastic distraction. Taking a few steps back and trying to come to terms with everything. Above all he needed to know how he wanted to deal with this. 

 

He pulled his phone from his back pocket and shot Dean a text message.

 

_ Cas: Just got to my hotel room. I feel like my ears are bleeding from how long B talked them off. _

 

_ Dean: Shit and you weren’t kidding about that red eye either. I just got up to start getting ready for Pride.  _

_ Dean: Shoulda had Nias tase him. _

 

_ Cas: Yes, I’m seriously regretting being against it now. _

_ Cas: I hope you’ll have a lot of fun. _

 

_ Dean: I’m shaving my legs right now so I better have fun too. LOL _

_ Dean: Wish you were here though. _

 

Cas sighed and pulled his phone over his heart for a moment before he texted back.

 

_ Cas: Wish I was with you too. _

_ Cas: But I'm still glad I'm doing this conference. It gives me a bit of a new perspective. _

 

_ Dean: I know. A lot of heavy shit the last week. _

 

_ Cas: You can say that. _

_ Cas: When do you have to leave for Pride? _

 

_ Dean: In about an hour. We’re getting our makeup done at our float. Charlie made me buy a wig. It’s in pigtails. I feel like I’m setting an entire movement for equality back. But it makes me feel pretty so… fuck it! _

 

Cas laughed out loud when he read that. He tried to picture Dean in that outfit, but it just didn’t work. 

 

_ Cas: I need pictures. _

_ Cas: Is Inias working this weekend? _

 

_ Dean: I drew the line at tucking.  _

_ Dean: Yeah he’s working but I’m sure Charlie will take lots of pics for you. _

 

_ Cas: I’ll be forever grateful to our queen. _

_ Cas: I’m going to sleep now. Love you! _

 

_ Dean: Love you too! Use duct tape on Balthazar’s mouth. _

 

_ Cas: Oh that is a brilliant idea. Damn I forget to pack duct tape. How could I forget to pack duct tape? That is something you always should have packed. _

 

_ Dean: Yeah, I’m surprised considering you took everything else in the world with you for a weekend trip. _

 

_ Cas: I could throw out the piano I have in here. _

 

_ Dean: Nah, you might need a piano to create a musical diversion while you’re stealing the crown jewels. _

 

_ Cas: And Inias thought the piano was unnecessary. Tsk. At least you get it. _

 

_ Dean: I love you goofball. Get some sleep. _

 

_ Cas: Love you more. Good night. I’ll see you in my dreams. _

 

_ Dean: You know for someone who hates romcoms, you sure know how to get mushy on me.  _

 

_ Cas: Don’t pretend you don’t love every second of it. _

 

_ Dean: Damnit. You know me too well. Get some shut eye Shakespeare. _

 

Cas put his phone on his pillow and grinned up at the ceiling before he got up with a sigh to undress and brush his teeth. He missed Dean. He always did when he was away. Especially the sleeping alone part.

 

When he was ready for bed, he crawled under the covers, weighing his cell phone in his hand for a moment, nibbling on his lower lip. He opened the messages, his thumb hovering over Inias’s name before he pushed it.

 

_ Cas: Hey you. Finally arrived at the hotel. _

 

_ Inias: Your husband. Is shaving. His legs. _

_ Inias: Also glad you got there safe. I’m just leaving for work now. _

 

_ Cas: I hope you aren’t scarred for life now. _

 

Cas typed in, ”Oh, okay. Just wanted to," before he stopped and let his finger hover over the buttons. He wondered how he should finish the sentence. What was it that he had wanted to? 

 

He sighed deeply. He missed Inias just as much as he missed Dean. 

 

_ Cas: Oh, okay. Just wanted to let you know I'm here. And have fun at work. _

 

Cas facepalmed himself.  _ Have fun at work? Seriously, Cas? Are you twelve? _

 

_ Inias: No not scarred. Debating on how to break the news to my sister that Dean has nicer legs than she does though. _

_ Inias: I’ll try. It’s a cakewalk. I’m working crowd control at Pride.  _

 

_ Cas: If you want to live you should keep that to yourself. _

_ Cas: Does that mean you'll see Dean at Pride?  _

 

For some reason Cas felt a tinge of jealousy. Not because they would see each other. Just because he couldn’t be there with them.

 

_ Inias: Doubtful. Chicago Pride is kind of crazy. He doesn’t know I’m working it either.  _

 

_ Cas: I'm not sure if I should wish you fun now or that the day will be over for you soon. _

 

Cas sighed before he closed his eyes for a moment.

 

_ Cas: I miss you. _

 

He had hit send and his heart skipped a beat before he quickly put his phone on the empty side of his bed.  _ Fuck. _ He didn’t want to write that, but at the same time he did.

 

He picked up the phone when it made the noise for an incoming message, biting his lip with anticipation.

 

_ Inias: I miss you too Cas. Get some rest. _

 

Cas turned on his side and read the message over and over. Why did those few words affect him so much?

 

With the safety of being far away, he felt a bit braver. His heart was hammering like crazy.

 

_ Cas: Trying. But I can't stop thinking about you. _

 

_ Inias: That right? What are you thinking? _

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his lips against his phone before he typed.

 

_ Cas: The way you kissed me before I had to go. _

 

_ Inias: And now you know my weakness.  _

 

Cas smiled at his phone before he typed back.

 

_ Cas: I think it's becoming my weakness too. _

 

_ Inias: I kind of don’t know what to say to that. _

 

Cas rolled on his back and clutched his phone to his heart before he responded.

 

_ Cas: You don't need to say anything. I just wanted to let you know. _

 

_ Inias: I hope you get what you need from this weekend away.  _

 

Cas tilted his head and frowned at Inias's message. It was difficult to gauge the meaning behind it without hearing Inias's voice.

 

_ Cas: Do you have a minute? Can I call you? _

 

_ Inias: Yeah, I’m just on the L. _

 

Cas took in a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. Which was ridiculous because he had been friends with Inias for such a long time.

 

He rolled his eyes at himself, deciding not to be such a chicken shit before he called Inias’s number, biting his lip as he waited for him to answer.

 

“Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

 

Cas’s heart stumbled again and he felt like a freaking teenager. “Hello, Inias… Just, um… I–I just wanted to hear your voice.”

 

_ Oh, man. Could I be more embarrassing?  _ He covered his eyes behind his hand.

 

The chuckle his asinine question provoked wasn’t helping with his damn arrhythmia. “What’re you needin’? An accent? A song? Maybe one of my famous jokes?”

 

_ You in my bed.  _ Of course he didn’t say that, but he almost choked on the sudden thought. 

 

His free hand slipped into his boxer shorts without him making a conscious decision about it, so he lazily started to stroke himself.

 

"Don't care," he breathed out. "Just tell me something. Anything."

 

“Cas?” His voice sounded confused yet intrigued.

 

“Yeah?" Cas breathed out slowly, trying to stifle the hitch in his breathing.

 

“Are…” Inias lowered his voice and continued, “Are you touching yourself?”

 

Cas hummed, sliding his fingers deeper and over his balls before he stroked himself again. "Would it be horrible if I was?"

 

There was a clear hitch in Inias's breath as he inhaled. There was a little muffled movement and he heard, “Fuck… You’re a goddamn tease.”

 

"You want me to stop?" Cas asked slowly, his voice sounded out of breath.

 

“Fuck, no. Just sucks I can’t fucking join you.”

 

"I wish you were here with me... I wish it was your hands on me." Cas’s breathing became heavier as he pulled down his boxer shorts and chucked them off the bed.

 

“Oh, yeah? What else would you want me to do?” Inias breathed out in a sharp whisper.

 

Cas closed his eyes, letting Inias's voice caress him, imagining him lying next to Cas on the bed. So he just told him what he was seeing. "I want to feel your lips on mine. Taste your tongue, feel you... I want to feel your mouth trailing over my chest." He let his fingers slide over his chest, circling his nipples as he imagined the soft touch belonged to Inias.

 

"I want you to push my legs apart..." Cas continued as he spread his legs on the bed and slipped his fingers deeper. "And slowly work me open with your fingers."

 

He teased his own hole, gasping when a wave of pleasure ran through him.

 

Inias's breathing got heavier. “Fuck, Cas… What else? After I stretch you open, what next?”

 

Cas hummed when he used his free hand to stroke himself, never stopping circling his rim with the other. "I want you to push your cock inside me. Slowly... while you're kissing me. I want to feel your arms around me, holding me close when you're in me."

 

“Ah, fuck. Like our first time.”

 

"Yes," Cas breathed out. "I loved how you made me feel. It just felt so right. So... good. More than just sex."

 

“Yeah…” Inias's voice was barely above a whisper. “Much more.”

 

"I want... I want to feel that again... with you," Cas admitted slowly, his heart rate bordering on unhealthy.

 

“Fuck, Cas… Fuck…” His voice actually trembled.

 

Cas picked up the pace of his strokes, panting, "Inias... Fuck... Would you sleep with me again... like that?"

 

“I, uh…” He took a sharp intake of breath as he continued, “I almost told you that night, Cas. What I felt for you. If I slept with you again, like that… I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself.”

 

Cas's heart must have stopped at one point, because there was no other explanation for the feeling in his chest. His breath hitched as he whispered, "What if I don't want you to stop yourself?"

 

“Fuck, Cas…” Inias choked out. 

 

Something in his chest tugged at him painfully as he heard Inias's voice. He was afraid he was hurting his friend with his words even though he intended to give him something back. Something to let him know that he wasn't the only one feeling like this. "Inias..." He wanted to say more, but he didn’t know what he could say.

 

“Castiel. I…” Inias paused and asked, “Do you want me to say it?”

 

Cas shook his head before he realized that Inias couldn't see it. "Not over the phone. I want to be with you and able to kiss you when you tell me."

 

“Okay… Okay.”

 

Cas stifled a deep moan as he gripped himself harder. "You didn't answer my question. Would you sleep with me again? Like our first time."

 

“I would, Cas. I would be with you any way you wanted.”

 

"Good." He couldn't suppress the moan that fell from his lips. "Fuck... I need you so much." He panted as he quickened his pace, fucking into his fist. "I can't wait to feel you again. To have you deep inside me. Coming in me."

 

“Oh, fuck, Cas… Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Inias panted.

 

Cas shook his head again. Obviously his brain wasn't working anymore with his blood being in other regions of his body. "No... tell me... Just talk to me."

 

He just needed to hear Inias's voice.

 

His voice got lower, likely trying to keep the strangers on the train with him as out of earshot as possible. “You make me so fucking hard. Not even when you’re being sexy. When you make a weird face, or try to use your damn pout on me. There’s just something about you that gets me fucking rock hard.”

 

"Damn, what I wouldn’t give to have you in my bed right now," Cas whispered, feeling desperate from need. 

 

“What I wouldn’t give to be between your legs, eating you out until you were begging for more…”

 

_ Fuck. Now we’re were talking _ . Cas moaned, gripping his dick harder before he clamped the phone between his shoulder and ear again to free his other hand. He needed to feel his fingers against his hole, imagining it was Inias.

 

"Yes... fuck... I would spread them for you. Exactly the way you like it. Showing you how much I want you." 

 

“I’d eat you out and stretch you until you were gaping… So my dick would just slide right in.” Inias let out a breathy groan.

 

Cas gasped when he remembered how good it had felt when Inias had pushed his cock into him. How filled and stretched he had felt. How complete. He stroked himself faster again, groaning, "Yeah. Uh. And then?"

 

“And you’d still be so fucking tight. Virgin tight. The need to fuck into you would steal my fucking air…”

 

"Fuck, yes," Cas breathed out. "I can still feel your cock. How you filled me. So... good. So... yes... uh, Inias..."

 

“I’d start slow, really get as deep as I could, until you begged me to go faster… To fuck you harder…”

 

Cas was hot all over, arching against the sheets with the pleasure coursing through him. He had to bring back his one hand to the phone because it started to slide away from his writhing. "Uh, yes. Yes. I'm so close, Inias."

 

“You’d beg me… Your fucking beautiful eyes pleading, while the filthiest fucking words would tumble out of your sinful mouth. And I would, I’d wrap my arms around you and start fucking you harder.”

 

What was hitting him most wasn't the filthy stuff Inias said, but the fact that he liked his eyes, his lips, and wanted to hold him. He gasped out when his orgasm suddenly hit. "Fuck... Nias. I'm coming. Fuck, uh, uh."

 

“And when I finally gave into my own orgasm, I’d kiss you, I’d kiss the breath out of you as I filled you with my come. Before I’d tell you I love you…” Inias breathed out.

 

Cas let out a sob as his emotions overwhelmed him, his body and mind high on endorphins. He wanted to tell Inias that he was starting to feel the same, but he bit his lip hard to keep the words from falling out. Instead he breathed out a, “Fuck…”

 

Inias chuckled. “You can say that again.”

 

Cas mirrored his chuckle. "Damn, you made me come so hard I got come on my chin." He rubbed the wetness away before he grabbed his boxer shorts and wiped himself down.

 

That was met with a frustrated groan. “And now I get to go to work with that imagery and balls so blue, they could be fucking smurfs… So, thanks for that.”

 

Cas chuckled. “I’m sorry. But hey, just text me if you need me to return the favor and you have some free time. I’m happy to help.”

 

“Maybe I will,” Inias teased. “I’m at my stop. I’ll, uh… I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay, baby. Have a nice rest of the day.”

 

Inias let out a contented sounding sigh. “You too, cupcake.”

 

When the line went dead Cas put his phone on his nightstand with a smile. Damn that had felt good. Too good, his mind reminded him as he laid down and tried to get comfortable. 

 

He knew he needed to have a talk with Dean soon, otherwise he feared he would just blurt out his feelings for Inias. But in that moment he just tried to enjoy the rest of his orgasm high and how nice it had felt to hear Inias's voice, telling him that he loved him.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Inias went into the process of getting into his gear and taking his assignment in a sort of daze. Granted a pseudo sexual haze of arousal, that he tried to quell with unsexy imagery and eventually asking Mills to punch him in the shoulder to distract him. Woman didn’t even ask why, just clocked him as hard as she could. It worked, but damn.

 

No, the daze was the weird line it felt like he’d crossed with Cas with that phone call. It was utterly ridiculous, but there was a part of him that almost felt kind of dirty, as though he were being unfaithful to Dean. Almost as though they  _ both  _ were. Which was fucked up in its own right. 

 

This whole situation was starting to make Inias feel itchy with the need to step back. Everything was getting way too fucking serious, way too fucking fast. He would have been content to never tell Cas how he felt, let alone use it as a way to get his friend off during an impromptu phone sex call while on his way to goddamn work.

 

Anytime any of his scene partners started getting clingy, started crossing lines the way he and Cas were, Inias would take a step back, he’d have a heart to heart about reading too much into things and usually it would end with discontinuing the sexual aspect of their relationship. But he couldn’t do that with Cas. 

 

First, it would friggin’ kill him. The thought of not having that guy in his life… He’d much rather deal with the fucked up emotional turmoil than lose his friendship with Cas. And then there was Dean. He was growing closer and closer to Dean with every passing day. The sex was amazing, but it was more than that. He hadn’t been kidding when he thought of Dean as one of his best friends.

 

And that’s when the guilt came in. Hell, he couldn’t even enjoy watching the crazy festivities of Pride unfolding as he walked around, keeping an eye out for any fights or confrontations. What was happening between Castiel and himself, almost felt like… deceiving Dean?  _ Fuck.  _ What a messed up situation. He couldn’t say for sure, but it almost felt like…

 

Inias shook his head. Now he was absolutely being crazy. Cas had been stupid in love with Dean as long as he’d known him. The mere idea that Cas could have feelings for Inias wasn’t only laughable, it was downright delusional. Yet, the guilt still persisted.

 

But the guilt was difficult to pinpoint. He’d been the other guy in the past, sometimes it was easier to fuck a married or emotionally unavailable person, and he’d never given a fuck about the spouse or whatever. Of course, he’d never gotten to know the spouse on such a powerfully emotional or physical level before either.

 

When Inias thought of Dean, sometimes he got the same butterflies he used to get around Cas before he realized what those damn bugs meant. And that terrified him. It was one thing to be in love with your married best friend. But to start developing feelings for said best friend’s husband, too? 

 

Inias let out a groan that surprised a couple of drag queens. He waved their apparent concern off and continued walking up the parade route, making sure fire hydrants weren’t blocked off by pedestrians and all of the other stupid shit they had to keep their eyes out for, for public safety. 

 

Usually Inias didn’t mind working Pride. They tried to get at least one officer from every precinct to take the gig and most of the time, Inias was the willing one from the South Side. But damn, he wished he’d bailed this year. Too much shit was going on. Not to mention, his day started off with a public case of blue balls, which pretty much guaranteed a fucked up day from the gate.

 

He tried to focus on something else. Anything else. Inias wondered which float belonged to the Fireflies, which was what Dean had been referring to his group as. Another thing he really liked about the guy. He had absolutely no shame being open and upfront about what he was and was not into sexually. Hell, Inias was pretty sure the guy got off on making homophobes uncomfortable.

 

Inias had never been particularly secretive, shit, he didn’t even keep his many year long secret of being in love with Cas from the guy. But he’d never seen the need to tell people his sexuality. Partly because he didn’t consider himself a particular sexuality. Inias liked sex. What was between the legs of the person he fucked didn’t matter as long as they were a consenting adult. But he didn’t consider himself pansexual, or bisexual, or whatever. Inias was just… sexual. 

 

So, why the fuck would he make shit worse for himself at home, or on the job? He knew how the real world worked. Hell, he’d seen first hand what telling the wrong person your sexual preferences could do. The amount of transgender killings, the amount of gay bashings that still happened, even in 2017. Even in a progressive city like Chicago. Inias had to admire how damn carefree Dean was about everything.

 

As the day progressed, partying in the street that remained relatively calm, clean up of the parade route going off without a hitch. The other officers nodding to each other as they passed by. It could have been a lot worse. The only downside being all of the goddamn eye candy. Men and women galore, in various states of undress, making Inias's issue from the morning come back in full force.

 

When he took his lunch break, Inias had been half tempted to call Cas and take him up on his earlier offer. Maybe find a bathroom at one of the restaurants and have a frantic jerk off session to relieve some of the damn tension. Inias chose against that idea. He’d call Cas later, but… Maybe just to talk. He still felt weird about their call.

 

Nothing really happened until midday, when there was a commotion at the end of North Halsted. As he tentatively approached, the first thing he noticed was a series of protesters just outside of the gate, holding a myriad of hateful signs. Most of them relatively uncreative, basically how fags were all going to Hell and that people like Neil Patrick Harris and Ellen Degeneres were the antichrist. 

 

But, of course, there was always the angry Pride goer who felt the need to scream themselves breathless at the ignorant fuckheads. This time it was a drag queen, he assumed. From behind, the guy was in a frilly short skirt, suspenders, a tiny red top that absolutely did  _ not  _ cover his nicely built torso, and a big wig with pigtails. Honestly, if the guy wasn’t clearly a male build, Inias might have thought he was a woman.

 

He gently approached, ready to get the angry retaliation because, technically, outside of the Pride grounds, the group had a right to assembly and free speech. He hated having to tell people there was literally  _ nothing  _ that he could legally do, unless they trespassed or physically accosted someone. Inias wanted to haul those assholes off to jail as much as the next guy.

 

As Inias tapped the guy’s shoulder, he turned around with a gruff, “What?”

 

If cartoon reactions were possible in real life, Inias's eyes would have bulged out of his head. It was Dean.  _ Of fucking course  _ it was Dean, screaming in the faces of the protesters. Guy had extravagant makeup on, but it was done damn well. Honestly, if he was a little skinnier and had some sort of chest, he’d be a believable woman. And the slutty outfit overall? Yeah, Inias approved.

 

He also needed to get fucking laid.

 

“What are you doing here, Nias?” his tone was pleased to see him, but genuinely confused.

 

“I usually work Pride.” He shrugged noncommittally.

 

Dean gently shoved at his shoulder. “Should have told me! We would have brought you onto the float.”

 

Inias laughed and brushed him off. “Nah. Not really my thing…” He looked over at the group of homophobes before looking back at Dean. “You know yelling at them isn’t gonna get you anywhere, right?”

 

“Ugh, I know. But it makes  _ me  _ feel better.”

 

“Does it?” Inias challenged with a grin. 

 

Before Dean could respond, a middle aged woman – who looked as though she smelled shit  –  addressed Inias, “Can’t you arrest that pervert for public indecency?”

 

Inias hummed thoughtfully as he allowed himself to fully evaluate Dean’s outfit.  _ Fuck.  _ The guy was sex on legs. He made a show of it as his eyes raked over Dean, slowly, from head to toe. He grinned at Dean before turning back to address the whiny bitch. “Sorry. His genitals are covered. As far as the law is concerned, he’s dressed appropriately.”

 

That was met with several outcries. Multiple homophobes started screaming about Dean going to Hell, about his perversion ruining their country, their children. You name it, the assholes were spouting it. As Dean started getting into a verbal volley with them, Inias was getting more and more on edge. 

 

He blamed not being able to even hear himself think for what he did next. Finally frustrated with their hateful rhetoric, Inias grabbed Dean, dipped him slightly, before capturing his lips in a kiss. Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around Inias as he deepened the kiss. When he drew back, Inias realized his goal had unintentionally worked. The group of protesters seemed to be stunned to silence.

 

Inias grinned and decided, fuck it. How often were assholes like this quiet long enough for him to say what he’s kind of always wanted to say to them? “Look, the thing is… Queers are everywhere. We’re your firefighters…” He pointed to Dean. “We're your police officers…” Then pointed to himself. “We’re doctors, janitors, politicians, teachers… You get my drift, yeah? So, maybe next time you decide you want to harass a group of people for no other reason than your bigoted, misguided, and completely hypocritical beliefs; should you ever need a doctor, or the help of a police officer, or a firefighter… Maybe you’ll remember there’s a good to fair chance that said officer is going home with said firefighter, and that has absolutely zero fucking impact on your lives or our duties to protect and save yours. So next time you want to waste your energy and voices screaming hateful insults at people you don’t know, just remember the sermon on the Mount, the first verse of the seventh chapter in the Gospel of Matthew, ‘Do not judge, or you too will be judged. For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you.’”

 

Inias might have heard whatever their angry and volatile response was  –  after the beat of stunned silence – if it wasn’t for the fact that the group of onlookers who had apparently been casually watching the drama unfold, didn’t all start cheering for him. He chuckled and looked at Dean, who seemed genuinely surprised. Before he could even think of asking what was going on in his head, Dean yanked him forward into another kiss.

 

Dean chuckled and leaned his forehead against Inias's. “My goddamn hero.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Inias accompanied Dean on his way home on the L. The train was packed with party-goers, loud music and people dancing. The fact that he was wearing a uniform seemed to make him extra attractive to people. He was getting danced at or flirted with and it didn't help at all with his serious case of blue balls he’d been sporting since the phone call with Cas.

 

Dean had obviously decided to make it his mission in life to make Inias's situation even worse. He kept sashaying his hips in a damn good rhythm. Guy could be a dancer. He was immediately swept into the crowd with the dancers, laughing and getting into the overall good vibe.

 

When Inias moved to take a seat, Dean waved his finger at him to join him on the makeshift dance floor they created out of the purple line. 

 

Inias leaned back against his seat, contented with watching Dean from afar as he shook his head with a grin.

 

Dean gave him an exaggerated, exasperated expression before slinking towards Inias. He leaned forward, still swaying his hips as he whispered into his ear, “You’re no fun, Officer Knight.”

 

"And you're way too sexy, Winchester," Inias grinned before he pulled Dean on his lap and kissed him.

 

He might have groaned into the kiss, but it was hard to tell from the volume of the music. But he definitely felt it when Dean started grinding against his lap, kind of losing himself in the kiss.

 

_ Oh, man. _ He wondered if that had been a good idea, because if he didn't have sex soon he would go crazy. Having Dean on him, grinding his delicious ass against him... Yeah, super stupid idea. 

 

"Fuck," he whispered against Dean's lips. "Please tell me you don't have any plans for the rest of the day."

 

Dean merely waggled his eyebrows suggestively and ground his ass against Inias's slowly hardening dick. He smirked, pulling a small free sample of lube from inside his slutty excuse for a shirt. “Why wait?” he challenged. 

 

_ Class A misdemeanor punishable by the state of Illinois with up to one year prison stint and twenty five hundred dollars in fines,  _ his mind helpfully supplied. Usually he didn't care about the public indecency laws. But there was a difference doing it in the semi privacy of his police car or the seclusion of a park, and a train full of people. He wanted to keep his career at the end of the day. It was time he'd stopped letting his dick make all of the decisions, especially when home was just thirty minutes away. 

 

He took the lube from Dean's hand and pocketed it with a pointed look. "Because I don't want you to hold back. I want to fuck you so hard the whole apartment will hear it."

 

Dean let out a breathy moan as he nodded. He didn’t stop his grinding though, in fact, he seemed to start undulating his hips in mimicry of sex as he whispered a needy, “You sure the thought of fucking me on a train full of people isn’t a  _ little  _ appealing?” He cupped Inias's erection and chuckled. “No one would notice. It wouldn’t look any different from what I’m doing now…” To emphasize his point, Dean leaned back as he started riding Inias's lap.

 

Inias dropped his head on Dean's shoulder, gasping quietly, his dick throbbing against the friction. He grabbed Dean's hips to stop his movement. "You're killing me, Dean. Please."

 

Inias closed his eyes in frustration. Great. Now he was begging his sub. Dean was way too good.

 

That was met with another wicked smile before he feigned an innocent expression, which usually worked pretty damn well, but with the fucking pigtail wig, it made him look even more innocent. “Please what?” Dean surged forward again, now rocking his hips against Inias. “Please whip out your dick on the sly, then slip it past my panties? I’m  _ very  _ good at keeping quiet…”

 

This couldn't be real. First Cas's phone sex call he had to answer on the stupid train where he couldn't do anything and now Dean was doing the same thing with him on his way back. 

 

This was pure torture. He needed to focus. He was Dean's fucking Dom.

 

Inias grabbed Dean's chin and halted his movement again. "I know you are. But that's not what I want. I want you to restrain yourself for another twenty minutes. And if you keep trying to persuade me, I'm gonna bend you over at home, lift your little skirt, and spank you."

 

“Master, please… I need it,” he begged, licking a swipe over the shell of Inias's ear. “I’ll take the spanking, just… Please…”

 

Inias raised his eyebrow. Usually Dean was an obedient and perfect little sub. He remembered what had happened the last time he had flat out denied sex and the last thing he wanted to do was push Dean into a drop again. But there were rules. 

 

That was the huge disadvantage about having a sub you had feelings for... Inias frowned, wondering if he really thought to himself that he had feelings for Dean. A crush, yes, most certainly. But how much deeper was it?

 

He gave Dean a disapproving and strict look. "If you don't stop right now. Spanking is the only thing you get from me today." Blue balls be damned. But he needed to train Dean right. Things that Cas obviously had neglected, because he kept blurring the lines with Dean. 

 

But Dean’s and his relationship was defined. Dean was his sub. End of story. He knew he was lying to himself, but he just couldn’t bring himself to think further down the road. It was already complicated as hell.

 

Dean nodded and got off of Inias's lap, sliding into the seat next to him. He chewed the inside of his cheek before he mumbled a barely audible, “Sorry, Nias.”

 

Inias wrapped his arm around him and kissed his cheek. "Don't be. But we have to talk about some ground rules, baby. Especially when Cas isn't here and you want to keep me as your Dom." He turned to Dean and took his hands in his. "I want to take over your training as a sub. If you're interested."

 

That was met with a bemused quirk of his brows. Perfectly shaped and painted on brows, but nevertheless. “What do you mean? I’m already a sub.”

 

Inias chuckled and pulled Dean closer in his arms. "You took the first steps as a sub with Cas and then the guy married you. No offense to Cas as a Dom, but the moment he started to have vanilla sex with you, he blurred the lines and stopped your training. I mean you still only know four positions, right?"

 

Dean nodded, but he seemed hesitant. “I… I don’t know if Cas would like it if you started training me.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll ask him. But I wanted to ask you first if you’re even interested,” Inias explained to Dean while he rubbed his thumb over his cheek. 

 

“I’m sorry I suck… Yeah. I’d like to be properly trained.” His voice was so quiet, it was almost difficult to hear over the din of the music and partying.

 

Inias kissed his cheek again, grabbing his chin so Dean would look at him. "In all my years as a Dom I've never had such a good sub who was still a beginner in the scene. I just want to show you how much more there is. For example, did you know that there are thirty-eight positions? I want to show you and let you experience all the pleasure you can get from being a sub. This is more than just kinky sex, Dean. It's you giving your body to me and letting me take care of you. And I'd love to do exactly that."

 

Dean looked at Inias in surprise. He clearly did not know that. Inias was going to have to have a serious discussion with Cas later. “I guess I sometimes forget… nevermind. I'm gonna go dance to burn off some of this pent up energy… if that's okay?”

 

Inias still held his hand, holding Dean in place. “You sometimes forget what?”

 

He shook his head. “Doesn't matter. You helped me remember. I'll be a better sub from now on.”

 

Inias knew something wasn't right. Dean had something on his mind that was bothering him, but he clearly didn't want to talk about it. He had to keep an eye on him, so Dean wouldn't drop again. Hopefully he would just open up later. Inias didn't like unspoken things lingering between them. He let go of his hand and nodded. "Okay. I’ll admire your dancing from afar then."

 

Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek before joining a group of pride goers dancing in front of the door. He immediately appeared to get lost in movement and rhythm. It was almost hypnotizing.

 

That's when a bear, in actual flannel, slid up behind Dean, grasping his hips as he pressed against him. Dean turned around to face the guy and shook his head. Apparently, the bear didn't like that answer and roughly grabbed Dean by the wrists.

 

Dean was saying something to the guy, trying to get out of his clutches, but it couldn't be heard over the music.

 

Inias was up in that guy's face before he knew it. "Sir, would you please step back." He got in between the bear and Dean. “Let him go. I’m not asking again.”

 

“Nias, it’s fine… I can handle it.”

 

“Yeah,” the burly man affirmed as he raked his eyes over Dean in a way that creeped him out. “Little slut can  _ definitely  _ handle me.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes and scoffed. “You wish…”

 

The man grabbed Dean’s shirt and yanked it open. He didn't get to do more because Inias grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled it behind his back before he pushed him hard against the train door when he tried to resist. He slapped his handcuffs on the guy’s wrists in record time before reading the man his Miranda Rights in an almost bored tone, "I'm arresting you for battery. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

 

“Didn’t know strippers had jurisdiction,” he spat as he attempted to pull the cuffs apart, shortly realizing they were real.

 

"And offending a police officer. Damn, you just made my day." Inias chuckled before he turned around to Dean and winked. "Getting home a little later. Have to take out the trash first, baby."

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but the smile belied his true feelings. “Could have handled it myself.”

 

“Of course you could. But you don’t have to.” 

 

Before Dean could reply, one of the half-naked twinks cried out a, “Hey! Did you just arrest someone for being gay? Fuckin’ homophobic and bigoted pigs!” 

 

There was a chorus of echoing the kid’s vitriol.

 

Dean rolled his eyes again and leaned in to kiss Inias on the lips. He turned to look at them all with a challenging quirk of his brow. “Dude wasn’t arresting this asshole for being queer. He’s arresting him for trying to get all up in my business. Which, belongs to the police officer in question.”

 

Inias felt his heart stumble with Dean's words and he couldn't stop himself, pulling him into another kiss. He chuckled against his lips. "Damn right you're mine."

 

And if he wished that was true on multiple levels, then no one had to know.

 

Dean chuckled against his lips. “Someone’s possessive over his toys…”

 

Inias shrugged and gave him his most charming grin. “In my defense, you're my most important and precious possession."

 

“Bullshit,” Dean quipped. “But… thank you for defending my honor.”

 

"Thank you for defending mine," Inias retorted before he kissed him one more time, whispering, "No bullshit, toy. And I'll show you later how serious I am about that."

 

As they reached their stop, Dean quirked his brow at Inias. He regarded him with a serious expression before giving him an almost sad smile. “Don’t say shit you don’t mean, Inias.” He swiped the pad of his thumb over Inias's chin and nodded. “I’ll see you at home.”

 

Inias hated that he had to leave Dean like that, obviously thinking that he hadn't meant his words. There was no time to discuss it more, so he just nodded. "I'll be quick."

 

Dean waved him goodbye and ducked out at their stop among a crowd of people. He lost track of him pretty fast. He hoped Dean didn’t deal with anymore bullshit on his way home.

 

But foremost he hoped he could finish this arrest quickly so he could get home and be with him. He didn't want to leave Dean alone like that. Not when he had looked so sad, not knowing how much he meant to Inias.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean managed to get home without any more drama. One hell of a day. One hell of a fucking week. The first thing he did was go to the bathroom and take a selfie of his outfit before shooting it off to Cas. Charlie got more than enough pics of all of them, but he figured his husband would still appreciate the gesture.

 

Not to mention, he almost felt like he owed him something. He hadn’t texted him all day and even when he had the chance to text Cas, he was too busy trying to get Inias to fuck him in the middle of the public train. That’s why that asshole came onto him so strongly. He’d been watching, ‘the show,’ as he called it.

 

He had assumed that Dean was ready and rarin’ to go with anyone that had a dick. How mistaken he’d been. While there was a part of him that felt annoyed by Inias riding in on a fucking white horse to save his ass, there was a part of him that was touched by the gesture. If only it meant as much to Inias as it did to Dean.

 

And there was the fucked up part about the situation. Dean was so conflicted. He was treating Inias the same way he started treating Cas when he realized he was in love with the guy. And fuck, he did  _ not  _ want to think about what that meant. Thankfully, Inias was able to keep his shit together when it came to their relationship. 

 

It was all business for Inias, which was how it should be. Dean was married.  _ Happily  _ married. And it was really starting to fuck with him that it was even remotely possible to start having feelings for someone that wasn’t Cas. Hell, he’d never successfully done it in the past, when he wasn’t even dating him! Now that they were married Dean was able to…

 

_ Shit.  _ He needed a drink. Instead of changing, he went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He’d gotten about halfway through it when Cas replied to his text.

 

_ Cas: Damn, you look cute. I'm curious what you’re wearing under that skirt... _

_ Cas: Did you have a fun day? _

 

Dean chuckled and pulled his skirt up to snap a shot of his panties. Nothing fancy, technically boyshorts, but they  _ were  _ women’s underwear. He took another swig of his beer and sent the pic before texting back.

 

_ Dean: I did. Got into a fight with protesters, then Inias rescued me from a handsy bear. _

_ Dean: How about you? Having fun at your whatever it is conference? _

 

_ Cas: I'm listening to a lecture about Nucleic Acid Recognition Pathways Regulating Type I IFN Induction. So I guess it depends on your definition of the word "fun".  _

_ Cas: Inias had to rescue you? Are you okay, baby?   _

 

_ Dean: Yeah. I’d classify that as about as fun as a root canal. _

_ Dean: Yeah, I’m fine. I was a little too slutty looking to not be down to fuck anything with a dick according to this guy. When he ripped my shirt and grabbed me by the wrists, Inias arrested him. _

_ Dean: Not gonna lie, it was pretty hot. _

 

It took a few minutes for Cas to reply, so Dean polished off his beer and grabbed another one, before dropping himself onto the couch. He kicked his hi-tops off and sprawled out on it.

 

_ Cas: I bet. Also I know getting rescued by a knight in shining armor is a kink of yours, handmaiden. _

_ Cas: Damn, now I wish I could have rescued you. _

 

_ Dean: Yeah, I really wanna fuck him. I’m guessing that’s okay, right? _

_ Dean: And you only wanna rescue me cuz you know I’ll ride you until your brain melts. _

 

_ Cas: True. I just want to be your hero. _

_ Cas: Yes, of course you can fuck him. You don't have to ask. Have fun :) _

 

_ Dean: Baby. You’re always my hero. _

 

While that was true in a lot of ways, Dean couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. He chewed his cheek before shooting off another text.

 

_ Dean: Nias said he was gonna ask you, but I figured I could. He wants to “properly” train me as a sub. He said you fucked it up by marrying me. _

 

_ Cas: Great. Tell him I will thank him personally for that comment when I get back. _

_ Cas: What do you want, Dean? _

 

_ Dean: I was paraphrasing. I don’t know. I’m definitely interested, but you said you don’t want me to choose him as my Dom over you, which I wouldn’t but I wonder if that would seem like I am? _

 

_ Cas: Forget I said that. I was just afraid I would lose you to him in general. Of course I want to keep you as my sub, but what we do since we're a couple is very different from a real D/s relationship. So if you want to experience more of that, a real D/s relationship, Inias would be a great choice. _

_ Cas: Just know that he is very different from me. Remember when we talked online and I asked you all the stuff about your taboos and desires? Inias knows you already so he might forget to do that with you. But you should insist on a non-play date. Tell him clearly what you want and what you don't want from this. Don't let him assume things.  _

_ Cas: I love you, Dean. If you want to try this I support you one hundred percent. _

 

Dean stared at his husband’s responses for a few minutes, a little unsure how to approach everything. He was definitely interested in a real D/s relationship. While joining that site had been his stupid way of trying to find out more about Cas’s sex life, he’d found he was more and more intrigued.

 

But was it a good idea? With his compromised emotions thrown into the mix? It wasn’t like he could ask his husband. Especially after finding out how low he got recently. The last damn thing Dean wanted was him finding out that he was starting to have feelings for someone else.

 

On the other hand, that might be exactly what he needed to stop whatever this was. Inias could differentiate between appropriate and inappropriate interactions; maybe being trained properly would help.

 

_ Dean: I love you. I’ll talk to him. _

 

_ Cas: You do that. And Dean, ask him a lot of questions. Inias has a lot BDSM kinks. And you can call me anytime you need to if you're unsure about something. Just talk to me. _

_ Cas: Can't wait to see you again. _

 

_ Dean: I will. You'll be home Monday night right? _

 

_ Cas: Yes. If I’m not on the run from the police because I killed B. _

 

_ Dean: Well, make sure you pick me up on the way. I'll Bonnie and Clyde it with you. _

 

_ Cas: Or you're Thelma and I'm Louise, and we're just gonna hold hands and sail off the cliff together _

 

_ Dean: You understood my reference and countered with another one. Who are you and what have you done with my husband? _

 

_ Cas: Hey, I learn. And the way you force me to watch those old chick flicks, it's bound to rub off in some ways. _

_ Cas: I feel dirty now. _

 

_ Dean: I'll get you one of these days. _

_ Dean: I love and miss you. _

_ Dean: Do you want me to ask Nias to send you dirty pics of what he does to me when he gets home?  _

 

_ Cas: o_O _

_ Cas: OH FUCK YES! PLEASE! _

 

_ Dean: LOL. You got it. _

 

_ Cas: YOU ARE THE BEST HUSBAND IN THE WORLD! I LOVE YOU! _

 

Dean let out a soft sigh and murmured to his empty apartment, “No. You are.” After shooting off a couple more texts to Cas, he sprawled out more on the couch, sucking down the second beer.

 

Needing to feel a little numb, he resignedly got up to go to the fridge for another one. He was bent over, grabbing a Blue Moon from the crisper when he heard the door click open.

 

“Nias, do you want a beer?” he called out, staying hunched over as he waited for a response.

 

Instead of hearing a response, he felt hands on his ass before Inias lifted his skirt, caressing his ass. "I'd love to have one."

 

Dean let out a soft groan and grabbed another beer, turning around to hand it to him. Inias put the beer on the counter and crowded him against the fridge. “Did I misunderstand?” he teased.

 

Inias roughly rubbed his thumb over Dean's lower lip. "No, just changed my mind about a more immediate need."

 

He pulled up Dean's skirt and grabbed Dean's hips before he lifted him from the ground and pushed him against the fridge, instantly going in for a long and deep kiss.

 

Dean sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Inias's neck as he got lost in that talented mouth.  _ Shit.  _ He was already hard.

 

When Inias leaned back his pupils were blown with lust and he was breathing heavily. "You shouldn't wear underwear under this skirt. For the whole rest of the weekend. I want you to wear this skirt without panties so your needy hole is always available for me to use you."

 

Letting out a needy groan, Dean nodded. “Yes, Master.”

 

Inias let him down from his arms. "If you want to be my sub for this weekend, go make yourself presentable. Get your collar, that you will also wear for the whole weekend. Clean yourself up, just wear your skirt and collar, nothing else. And come back to me."

 

Dean nodded and moved to do as instructed, when he realized he probably should do what Cas told him. “I, uh… I talked to Cas about you training me.”

 

Inias sighed deeply, raising an eyebrow. "And?"

 

“He said I need to make sure you’re aware of my taboos and fantasies before I agree to it.” He ducked his head, feeling weirdly exposed in that moment. 

 

"Of course he did." Inias gave him a predatory smile before he walked around Dean, his fingertips sliding over Dean's shoulders. He leaned over Dean's shoulder from behind. "I'm not a nice Dom like Cas is. I don't need you to tell me your fantasies and your taboos. I will pull those out of you while I break you down. I'll make you so needy and submissive you won't have any taboos anymore. You’ll end up getting pleasure from the way you submit to me, getting new fantasies you didn't even know of."

 

He was unable to repress the shiver that coursed through him. Cas told him he needed to establish that boundary, but there was a sick, twisted part of him that liked the idea of disobeying his Dom for a new Dom. Dean looked at Inias and exhaled a shaky breath. “I understand, Master.”

 

Inias wrapped his fingers around his throat to pull him closer, dropping a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "Good boy. Now do what I told you."

 

He let go of him and grabbed his beer off of the counter, moving to the couch to sit down without even looking at Dean.

 

Dean slipped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it to take a couple of deep breaths. He’d be lying if there wasn’t a part of him that was nervous as hell. Inias was already rough with him under the watchful eye of his husband. He could only imagine what he was going to be like alone, now with this go-ahead.

 

He decided a shower would probably be the best way to clean himself and get ready. After taking off the four hundred pounds of makeup, washing the grime of the day off, and stretching himself on the biggest dildo he had, Dean pulled the skirt back on and slipped on his collar. 

 

Dean approached the door and  –  with one more deep breath  –  opened it. As he crept back into the living room, Inias was still on the couch nursing his beer. “How would you like me, Master?”

 

Inias looked him over before he leaned forward on the couch and folded his hands. "Get on your knees, feet together, knees apart."

 

With a muted nod, Dean obeyed.

 

His Master stood up and walked around him. His voice was calm and clear, "Sit straight, head up but eyes down. Your hands on your legs with your palms up."

 

That was new. Dean sat back on his calves, bracing his hands on his legs palm up, while he kept his head up, but eyes cast downward. Damn, he was incredibly nervous.

 

"This position is a basic one. You will get into it when I want to teach you stuff, because your place is on your knees and at my feet."

 

Inias walked around him again, his fingers carding through Dean's hair. "What positions did Cas teach you?"

 

“Standing, Kneeling, Examination, and Inspection, sir.”

 

"That's a good start. I'll teach you a few others now, so I want you to listen carefully."

 

Inias stood in front of him and even through the awkward position he could see that he was undoing his belt buckle and opening his pants. He gave his hard cock a few strokes directly in front of his face, rubbing the head of it over Dean’s cheek and his lips.

 

He knew better than to do anything, he’d been taught better, but there was a sick part of him that wanted to see what Inias would do to reprimand him. Maybe it would be better to find that out now before accidentally fucking up. Dean closed his eyes and parted his lips, the tip of his tongue coming in direct contact with Inias's cock.

 

Inias pulled his cock back and forcefully grabbed Dean's chin. "You naughty little slut. I know you know better than to leave the position you were commanded to. I can't imagine Cas's training was that bad. I will discipline you later for that, with a whip. Ten strikes for disobedience and another twenty for disrespecting your other Dom."

 

“Sorry, Sir.” Dean kept his eyes downcast. Well, at least he knew what he would be in for.

 

Inias left him for a moment without another word. By the sound of it he was walking into Dean and Cas's bedroom. He could hear him going through the apartment, opening the door to the guest room before he came back to Dean, standing behind him. "The next thing I’ll teach you is crawl and follow. Like the name suggests, you’ll follow me. Always three steps behind me. When I say crawl, you follow me on all fours. Crawl and follow me, pet."

 

Inias turned around and went to the kitchen table.

 

Dean braced his hands on the ground and crawled toward his Master.  _ Fuck.  _ It was so weirdly humiliating and erotic all at once. He remained a few steps behind Inias by the time he reached the dining room.

 

“Good boy. Go back into the teaching position.” 

 

Dean braced himself on his knees again, casting his gaze downwards as he laid his hands palm up.

 

Inias patted the top of his head. "Good, next position is whip. I want you to stand up and bend over the table. Your hands under your body while you present your back and ass. Since you’re wearing a skirt today, I’ll take care of lifting it."

 

With a deep breath, Dean stood up bent over the kitchen table, folding his hands beneath his torso as he arched up to present himself to Inias.

 

Inias hummed as he lifted Dean's skirt, tenderly caressing his ass. "Spread your legs further apart, toy. Let me inspect your hole."

 

He spread his legs as far as they could go without losing his balance. Dean felt so fucking exposed.

 

Inias spread his ass cheeks, letting his dry finger tease Dean’s hole before he spit on it, spreading his saliva around the rim. 

 

Dean let out a moan before clamping his mouth shut. His Master did not say whether he was allowed to make any sound.

 

"Come on, I want to hear you. Never hold back, toy. Except when I tell you to be quiet."

 

Inias didn't use lube with his finger, just his spit as he pushed it inside, fucking him slowly, before he licked over and into his hole with his talented tongue.

 

Dean wasn't able to hold back the moan, but knowing he was free to make sound, it came out almost like a sigh of relief.

 

Inias leaned back and roughly spread his cheeks further apart, pulling his ass up higher in the air. He hummed, circling his gaping hole with his tongue. "Love how open you are." He let more saliva drip onto Dean's hole.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, canting his ass up, seeking more sensation. Anything at all. After the way he teased Inias on the train, he was more than ready to get fucked.

 

Inias pushed two fingers inside of him and started to finger fuck him hard and rough before Dean felt something cool on his back, being slowly dragged over his skin. He realized it was the tails of a flogger.

 

The finger fucking burned in that awesome way Dean was beginning to love more and more. The pain was always temporary. He just hoped he’d get fucked before he was punished. 

 

Inias pulled his fingers out of him before he heard the telltale click of a tube of lube being opened and slick hands fingering his hole. Inias was rough pressing two, sometimes three or even four fingers into him, spreading him with them for a moment before pulling out again. It was torture, he grazed his prostate barely, teasing it and the delicious fullness, burn, and roughness of it all increased the desperate need for him to get fucked.

 

“I found this big buttplug of yours. I’ll push it into you now so you stay open for me.” Without any hesitation Inias pressed the plug into him to the hilt.

 

He caressed his hand over Dean’s ass and chuckled. “You’re such a cockslut. So ready to take everything I insert deep into your ass. You just need to get filled. I bet one day you’ll beg Cas and me to take you with us to an event. So we can present you and you’ll service all of the other Doms there. Getting fucked in your mouth and your ass, getting come all over you. You would look so pretty covered in come.”

 

Dean groaned outright at the thought of being used like that. “Please, Master,” he begged. “I need to feel your cock.”

 

“‘Course you need it. But you have to earn it.” Inias dragged the flogger over his back and naked ass, humming. “First you have to get through your thirty strikes. I'll do fifteen with the flogger and fifteen with my hand. I’ll allow you to choose which you want to feel first.”

 

The flogger would likely hurt more, but he’d also never been spanked by Inias, so there was no guarantee of that. Going with the logical choice, Dean took a deep breath and answered, “The flogger, Sir.”

 

“Good choice, pet.” Inias let his fingers slide gently over his back before the tails of the flogger came down hard on his right cheek. It stung, but it was bearable. “Your disobedience will be visible on your ass when I'm done. I think I'll take a picture. You could send it to Cas to apologize to him for being a bad sub.” The flogger came down four times in a row, all at the same place.

 

Dean hissed out in pain.  _ Fuck.  _ Inias was rougher than Cas in every way imaginable. And yet, his dick was still rock hard. He really  _ was  _ a sub. And that’s when he remembered. “Master?”

 

“Yes, toy?” Dean could hear the grin in his voice before he struck down on the other side, five times in a row.

 

Letting out a cry, his hands clenched beneath him.  _ Shit.  _ Now it was bordering on just outright painful. But he’d be damned if he used his safeword. “I, uh… I forgot that… Cas wants pictures… of what you do to me.”

 

Inias played with the plug in Dean’s ass before he fondled his balls and teased his cock. The mixture of pleasure and pain, feeling so exposed and at Inias's mercy, being so degraded in this position, all of it was a little overwhelming. 

 

“I’ll send him a few. I'm sure he’d like to see how good I take care of your ass.”

 

He heard Inias fumbling with his phone before he spread the cheeks of Dean’s ass and took a picture.

 

“That’s a nice one,” Inias commented, “do you think Cas will jerk off to these pictures of your ass and open hole?”

 

Dean nodded, words failing him in that moment from the combination of everything he was experiencing. The fear. Something he couldn’t quite pinpoint, the emotions he was feeling for the man presently taking him apart. Scared of what it meant, what it could mean for his marriage. If it meant anything. The uncertainty. And all of it somehow dulled by outright arousal. Fuck, he really did hope Cas got off on the pics. 

 

Inias gave him five more painful strikes with the flogger before he put it down and typed something on his phone. He chuckled and clicked his tongue. "Cas, Cas, Cas..."

 

He put the phone next to the flogger and leaned over Dean. "We’ll go to the couch for your next fifteen strikes. I want you over my knee for that."

 

As he closed his legs to stand, he winced a little at the pain in that small movement. If he wanted to be a sub, he was going to feel the full ramifications of it. Dean turned and asked, “Am I to crawl and follow you again, Master?”

 

"Follow me." Inias sat down on the couch and smiled up at him, opening his arms in invitation. "You wanna know what Cas texted back?"

 

Dean did as instructed, following behind Inias and softly answering him, “Yes, Master.”

 

Inias let his hands trail tenderly over Dean's ass as he bent over Inias's lap, kissing the top of his head. "I'll tell you if you make it through all fifteen strikes without making a peep."

 

He took a sharp intake of breath and nodded, mentally as well as physically trying to prepare himself for however this phase of his punishment was about to happen. Dean had taken for granted how weirdly gentle Cas had been with him. Of course, Cas was in love with Dean. It was different. Clearly, as far as Inias was concerned, there was no love there for Dean. He didn’t like how much that realization hurt.

 

He could feel Inias’s fingers trailing through his hair, massaging his head. "Get comfortable, toy. You can rub your cock against my leg. I'll like that."

 

That would make both of them. Repositioning himself slightly as he lay his groin over Inias's lap, Dean gripped the arm of the couch and tried to relax. For good measure, he ground his erection against the man’s thigh, letting out a soft moan as he did. 

 

Inias hummed as he cupped Dean's ass with his palm, gently rubbing his thumb over it. "You have such a beautiful ass." He pulled at the plug and fucked Dean's hole with it a few times, his other hand still gently carding through Dean's hair. 

 

Dean let out a breathy moan. The plug was huge, it wasn’t really meant for more than stretching. To be fucked with it was intense. “Th–thank you, Sir.”

 

"I think it will look even more beautiful with my hand print on it. Showing that you belong to me." Inias gripped Dean's hair a bit roughly with his last words. "Before I start, I want you to tell me something, toy. Do you think you deserve this punishment?"

 

Dean let out a soft gasp. “Yes, Sir. I was a very impertinent sub earlier.” Because he forgot that he didn't have the same sort of relationship as Inias and Cas had, but he didn't say that part out loud.

 

"Yes, you were." Inias reached back and struck Dean's right cheek with a painfully hard slap.

 

It stung more than the flogger, granted that might be because of the damn flogger. It couldn’t be pleasant for Inias either. But Dean clamped his lips closed and refrained from making noise.

 

"Good boy," Inias cooed, rubbing his palm over the area he just slapped. 

 

He continued spanking him without a break then. It wasn't anywhere close to how Cas did it. It was so much harder and without mercy. At least it would be over soon with the pace he was striking him. Dean controlled his breathing, keeping the whimpers  – that were  threatening to break free  –  from escaping. When a tear managed to escape, he clamped his eyes shut and just kept breathing.

 

And then it stopped and the only thing he could feel was a tender hand stroking him. Inias hushed him, carded his fingers through his hair. "You did you so good. Get up and follow me to my bedroom."

 

Dean let out a soft hiss as he got up and obeyed, following Inias into the bedroom. His erection had somewhat waned through all of the pain, but the prospect of finally getting fucked after all of the goddamn teasing had his dick slowly hardening again from the anticipation of it.

 

"I want you on all fours on my bed," Inias commanded, "ass up, presenting."

 

Shortly after Dean had positioned himself, he felt the mattress dip when Inias knelt on the bed behind him. Inias snaked his hands between Dean's legs, caressing his dick and balls before he played with the plug again, slowly pushing it in and out before he pulled it out completely.

 

He felt weirdly empty, letting out an almost needy groan at the lack of being filled. 

 

Inias rubbed his thumb over his hole. "Don't worry, I’ll give you what you need." He spread his cheeks and started to lick him.

 

The most indecent moan tumbled from his mouth.  _ Fuck.  _ Inias was so fucking good with his tongue. Dean canted his ass into the delicious, wet teasing against his rim. “Oh, fuck…”

 

Inias was driving him crazy and had him panting and moaning in no time, his tongue circling and teasing his rim, dipping into his hole. And he took his time, humming against him, fucking his ass with his tongue.

 

Dean’s fists clenched into the sheets as he lost himself in the sensation of that fucking tongue. “Fuck, Nias,” he moaned.

 

And then something happened he didn't expect. Inias stopped and let go of him before he commanded with a thoughtful tone of voice, "Turn around."

 

_ Shit.  _ He must have fucked up. Calling him by his name. Dean turned around on the bed, moving to sit upright on his knees. “Sorry, Master,” he murmured with a regretful wince.

 

"Look at me."

 

When Dean looked up, Inias didn’t appear angry with him, or even disappointed, he seemed thoughtful. “I want you to be honest with me, Dean. Do you want to be my sub or do you want to have sex with me?”

 

“I want to be your sub, Sir. I'm sorry I keep forgetting my place.”  _ Fuck.  _ Inias would definitely stop fucking him if Dean kept this shit up. If he’d been honest, Inias probably would have sent him away without any gratification.  _ Damnit.  _ It was Cas all over again.

 

Inias cupped his cheek. "Are you sure? Because if you don't like it and you would rather have just sex with me, I'd totally be on board with that." Inias gave him an intense look, like he was trying to look into his soul to see if he was telling the truth.

 

Dean felt conflicted in that moment. They were at a precipice of altering the relationship between them. He wanted to just have sex with Inias, to see what it was like without the influence of their BDSM lifestyle. But how would that ultimately affect his already mixed up and confusing feelings?

 

Finally, he let out a sigh and looked down. “I don't know,” he answered as honestly as he could.

 

Inias nodded and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Then let me try something and maybe that’ll help you make a decision."

 

“Okay,” Dean replied, still a little unsure and completely confused over his emotions.

 

Inias leaned over and opened Dean's collar, pulling it off of Dean's throat and exchanging it for the lube on the nightstand. "Turn around on the bed, on your knees and brace yourself against the wall. Spread your legs for me."

 

Dean did as he was told, now even more confused than before. Bracing his hands against the wall above the headboard, he spread his legs and craned his neck to look over his shoulder. “Like this?”

 

"Yes." Inias wrapped one arm around Dean's chest to hold him close, kissing along his neck and throat as he spread Dean's cheeks and started to finger him with two lubed fingers. He pushed them inside, scissoring him open, not gentle like Cas did, but a lot gentler than he was used to from Inias.

 

“Oh,” he breathed out, arching back into the touch, now arousal washing out his confusion.

 

He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock, lining it up against Dean's hole as he pulled Dean backwards on his lap and onto his cock. Inias wrapped his arms around him, one hand sliding down to his hip to hold him before he started to fuck him in a slow and deep rhythm. His lips trailed soft kisses over his neck and shoulder, the hand on his chest went up to Dean's throat, wrapping his fingers around it. He didn't squeeze hard, just a little so he felt slightly constricted. He was still at Inias's mercy, Inias still had all of the power over him.

 

It was intoxicating and intense all at the same time. They’d never done this and the guilt he started to feel, how much he was enjoying this intimacy, without his husband… Dean suddenly felt dirty. Even though they had an understanding, even though Cas was aware of the fact that Dean wanted this… Because of his fucking feelings…

 

His right hand slipped from the wall and he reached back to Inias's hip. “I’ve changed my mind. I need to be your fuck toy,” he pleaded, hating the way his voice cracked.

 

"Okay." Inias’s voice sounded void of any emotion and Dean wasn't sure if he was just imagining the hint of disappointment.

 

Inias pulled him back on the bed without pulling out of him, just grabbing his hips roughly, "On all fours, pet. I'm gonna use your hole so hard you will still feel me next week."

 

Inias instantly started to fuck him hard and fast, using the grip on his hips for leverage. "If you don't come on my cock while I use you, you don't get to come at all."

 

Dean cried out and nodded, bracing himself against the mattress as Inias set a brutal pace. He kept murmuring expletives as the fucking grew faster, harder. Inias didn’t even fuck him this rough the night of his drop. It was almost as though he was punishing Dean with his dick.

 

This was what he needed. For his own goddamn sanity, he needed there to be a clear line. When Inias's cock struck his prostate, Dean cried out, “Yes! Fuck!”

 

Inias kept striking his prostate, one of his hands stroked over Dean's back and snaked around his neck to grab his throat again. He pulled him up, so he was on his knees. He squeezed enough that Dean had trouble breathing. The new angle made his hole clench even tighter around Inias’s dick and he groaned in Dean’s ear, "I'm going to paint your face with my come."

 

Dean gasped for air, unable to respond, the pressure causing a delightful light headedness he’d never experienced before. As Inias continued to thrust into him with abandon, his vision started to get a little blurry. The warmth pooled in his groin coiling throughout his entire body.  _ Fuck.  _ A sick, twisted part of him wondered if he’d pass out before he got to come, and that made it all the more amazing. 

 

Inias let go of him suddenly and pushed him roughly on the bed, his hand on the back his head, face pressed into the sheet as he pulled his ass higher to get his dick deeper inside of him.

 

“Fuck, fuck…” he kept mumbling against the sheets, losing himself to complete and utter sensation. The tight grip of Inias's hands on his hips. Dean hoped there would be bruises. The relentless pounding against his prostate, making white spots cloud his blackened vision from the way his face was pressed against the mattress. He was close. So fucking close.

 

Inias pulled back one of his hands and slapped his ass. "You needy little slut. You will wear your plug for the rest of the day and will be my cock warmer tonight."

 

“Yes… fuck…” Dean bucked into Inias's vicious thrusts, needing to feel absolutely and utterly wrecked. His balls tightened, he was going to fucking come. When Inias slammed into him particularly hard, Dean cried out as he came all over the sheets beneath him.

 

Inias didn't stop fucking into him. He just continued using his hole and just when it was getting too much, he pulled out with a rough, "Turn around, open your mouth wide."

 

Dean sobbed out in relief, the incessant pounding against his overly sensitive prostate almost bordering on painful. He managed to move on shaky legs, staying on all fours as he looked up at Inias, lips parted and ready for him.

 

Inias came all over his face and into his mouth before he shoved his cock inside, pulling Dean's hair to push it even deeper. "Swallow and lick it clean."

 

Swirling his tongue around the head of the man’s thick cock, he swallowed the remaining pulses of come threatening to fill his mouth. Dean sucked the man’s slowly softening erection all the way down, cleaning him thoroughly. He pulled off with a breathless gasp. He looked up and awaited further instruction.

 

"Stay like this," Inias commanded and left the bedroom without looking back. 

 

Staying on all fours, he let out a relieved sigh. The fog of his arousal having finally cleared, he was fucking grateful he’d been strong enough to say no to… whatever the hell Inias was doing to him. Slow and gentle was too dangerous. Hell, Dean almost hoped the fucker didn’t do aftercare. 

 

When Inias came back he had his phone in his hand and without asking, took a picture of his come covered face.

 

He bent over his phone, seemingly writing a message as he sat down on the edge of the bed, not even sparing Dean a look.

 

After a moment his phone made a noise and Inias sighed deeply. He looked up at Dean. "Your husband is a killjoy. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

 

“Sir?” he asked, hoping he’d clarify. Dean moved to stand, following Inias to the bathroom. “Is…” He wanted to ask if Cas was okay, but he didn’t want to upset his Dom for being even more impertinent, so he stopped himself.

 

Inias arched his eyebrow. “You wanna know what he wrote?”

 

Dean nodded. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he watched Inias start the shower. 

 

Inias turned back to him and grinned. “He threatened to punch me in my face if he isn’t able to fuck you when he comes back. So no butt plug for you tonight, pet.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “I didn’t know Doms took orders…” Dean gasped and covered his mouth.  _ Fuck.  _ He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

 

Inias thankfully just chuckled and pulled Dean in the shower with him, under the warm, soothing water. "They do if the other Dom is named Cas and, first and foremost, has every right to stop me. You belong to him. He just lent you to me to use."

 

_ Fuck.  _ Dean’s life was so surreal. Considering his innate rebelliousness, he was weirdly okay with two men referring to and using him as property. “How’s that gonna work when Cas finally subs for you?” 

 

Inias sighed deeply and gently started to wash Dean's body in a way that felt almost like he was worshipping it. His gaze following the trail his hands were sliding over Dean's body. He used his thumb to carefully clean up his come from Dean's face. Finally he answered, "If he'll ever sub for me for real... And at the moment it still looks like a big if, it will just be for one scene, not all the time. We’ll talk beforehand when he wants to do it. But for the rest of the time, we both keep our roles."

 

“Nias?” Dean caught the way his voice sort went monotone almost, as though he were trying to keep emotions out of it.

 

“Mmh?" Inias hid his face against Dean's shoulder, kissing along the slope and up to his throat.

 

“When you were, uh…” He wasn’t sure if he should ask it or not, but he couldn’t stop himself. “When you were going slow with me… Were you pretending I was Cas?”

 

Inias pulled back, looking surprised. "No, of course not."

 

His forehead wrinkled, giving him a thoughtful look before he cupped Dean's cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. "Dean, I like you... a lot. I'd have sex with you any way you want to and I don't often feel like this. Sex with you is amazing and you've grown very important to me over the past few weeks. I feel we've become good friends... What we do... that's just you and me."

 

Unable to stop himself, Dean leaned in and kissed Inias. He’d intended to make it chaste, soft. But suddenly he couldn’t hold back anymore. Wrapping his arms around Inias's neck, Dean deepened the kiss. Hopefully the guy’s Dom mode and would kick in to stop him, but until that point, Dean was going to take advantage of catching him off guard.

 

Inias moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer, fingers gently carding through his hair. He pulled back after a moment, breathing heavily before he leaned his forehead against Dean's with closed eyes. "I don't know what this is between us... To be honest, I'm not even sure I want to know. But you should know... when I'm with you... you're the only one on my mind."

 

_ Well, shit.  _ As he stared into eyes almost as blue as his husband’s it sort of shook him to the core. Realizing what all of the confusion, the parallels meant.

 

He was in love with Inias.

 

_ Fuck. _


	6. I Wanna Sex You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankie here: We're sorry. I mean, Any's sorry. I'm not. I like making y'all FEEL. <3<3

**Chapter 6 - I Wanna Sex You Up**

 

When Cas started dangling the keys in front of the door to unlock it, it suddenly got ripped open and he was greeted by a whirlwind hug from his husband that nearly made him fall over. 

 

Cas chuckled and hugged him before he kissed him, grinning against his lips. When he pulled back he noticed that Dean was wearing his 'trophy wife' apron he got from Sam as a wedding present.

 

"You're cooking?" Cas asked with a smile. unable to look away from Dean's beautiful, happy face.

 

“Your favorite, Mom’s lasagne!” He smiled as he moved to grab Cas’s suitcase for him. “How was the snooze fest? I'm guessing since you aren't in a rush for your passport, you  _ didn't _ murder Balthazar?”

 

Cas followed Dean into their apartment, who was pulling Cas’s suitcase after him. “The conference wasn’t that boring actually and B is still alive. I invested in new earplugs on the flight back home.” Cas pulled Dean into a side hug and kissed his cheek. “Missed you though.”

 

“I missed you, too. Inias isn’t as gentle as you,” he teased as he dropped Cas’s suitcase next to the couch and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Fuck, I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Cas pulled Dean into a deep, lingering kiss, carding his fingers through his hair before he looked at him. “I hope Inias wasn’t too rough with you.” If he had been, he would need to exchange some serious words with Inias.

 

“I promise his ass is ready for another pounding,” Inias dryly called out from the table in the dining room, not even making an attempt to look up from what he was doing.

 

Cas tried to hide his smile, but was pretty unsuccessful. “Hello to you to, Inias.” He leaned forward to whisper in Dean’s ear, “My main concern was your well being, but I seriously can't wait to fuck you."

 

Dean grinned and chuckled. “You know the funny thing is, neither of you even once took into consideration me topping.”

 

That was met with a disbelieving snort of laughter from Inias.

 

“What?” Dean demanded.

 

Without missing a beat or turning to look up, he answered, “You're the epitome of a bottom.”

 

Cas shrugged and nodded. “That’s a pretty accurate description.”

 

Dean feigned a shocked gasp, clutching at his heart. Which was shortly followed by a shrug. “Whatever. Topping is overrated. You fuckers have to do all the work. I just gotta lay there and take it.”

 

"Exactly." Cas grinned and swooped Dean up into his arms, carrying him back into the kitchen before he sat him on the counter. "And we love doing all the work." He kissed Dean’s chin and smiled up at him. “And taking care of you.”

 

He lazily wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and chuckled. “Good. ‘Cause I’m pretty needy.”

 

“You can say that again!” Inias barked out. After a beat he said, “Oh, and hi, Cas. Sorry, little distracted…”

 

“By what?” Cas asked, turning around for just a second before he resumed caressing Dean’s face and kissing his throat.

 

There was some shuffling and Inias finally got up from his seat at the table, he approached them and leaned against the counter next to Dean. “Just work shit. How was your… thingy?”

 

“My thingy?” Cas asked, chuckling before he let go of Dean for a minute to hug Inias and kiss his cheek. “My thingy was actually pretty awesome.”

 

Inias quirked his brow and smirked. “I bet…” As Cas was about to resume his position between Dean’s legs, Inias pulled him back. He cupped Cas’s cheek and drew him in for a tender kiss. When he pulled away, he shoved at his shoulder. “Now you can go back to your husband.”

 

"Oh, thank you," Cas replied in an exaggerated sarcastic tone, but he couldn't stop grinning at Inias. He wasn’t sure where the two of them were standing after their last conversation on the phone. After that kiss though, maybe he was overthinking things. He drew Inias into another kiss before he looked at him with a soft smile. “Hello, Inias. I’ve missed you too.”

 

That was met with a genuine smile. “Me too, kid.” He leaned in to give him another kiss when his cell phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he rolled his eyes. “Gotta take this.”

 

Inias stepped away from them and barked into his phone, “Mills! What’s good?” His expression went from jovial and amused, to almost terrified in half a second. “What?” At the concerned looks both Cas and Dean gave him, he waved them off and took another step back. “Are you serious? Fuck… I… Fuck!”

 

He started pacing and ran a hand through his hair. “How many…” Inias shook his head in dismay and let out an annoyed sigh. “Thanks for the heads up. I guess… I’ll see you in a couple days.”

 

The moment he hung up the phone, he threw the device at the wall, causing it to practically shatter as he screamed out an angry, “Fuck!” Inias's back collided with the fridge and he slid down to the floor. “Fuck…”

 

Cas was kneeling in front of him in seconds, not sure if he should touch him, his hand hovering over Inias's knee. “What happened?”

 

Inias scrubbed a hand over his face and let out a mirthless chuckle. He turned to look up at Dean, who was standing behind Cas. “Remember your little thing with the homophobic assholes at Pride?”

 

Dean nodded and responded with a careful, “Yeah?”

 

“Someone filmed the whole thing. Me kissing you. My fucking rant to the assholes. And put it up on the fucking internet. Mills says it’s gone fucking viral.”

 

Dean shrugged. “So?”

 

Inias turned to Cas then, looking truly and utterly crestfallen.

 

“Fuck,” Cas murmured and pulled Inias into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Inias.”

 

“Can someone clue me in?”

 

Cas turned back to Dean and sighed deeply. “Inias isn’t ‘out’ at work. He isn’t ‘out’ period.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened in dismay. “Shit.”

 

Inias let out another mirthless laugh. He shook his head and looked at Cas. “The fuck am I gonna do? Last time there was an out cop on the South Side, the guys annihilated him. I’m gonna have to transfer. Fuck, what if my mom sees it?” He started visibly trembling. 

 

Cas pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. He remembered how hard coming out had been with his parents and siblings. "Whatever you're going to decide, or whatever path you choose, you'll have us by your side and you're not alone in this."

 

His lip trembled and he nodded, taking a deep breath as he looked away. “Yeah. I know. I’m, uh…” Inias pulled away from Cas and moved to stand. “I’m gonna go get a replacement phone. Fuck. I’m such a dumbass.”

 

Cas stood up with him and cupped his cheek. “I have a counter proposal. You stay here and we’ll do something nice, then all of us can go and get you a new phone later.”

 

Inias shook his head and stepped away from him. “I appreciate the offer, but I kinda want to be alone right now.”

 

Cas gave Inias a pointed look. "I know how you feel. I’ve been where you are right now. But you know how this works, being alone, worrying about shit you have no control over, won't help you. If you want to talk about things, you have us. If you want to rage at someone or just need a soundboard, you have me.”

 

He nodded. “I know, Cas. I know that. I promise. I just… I never thought this would happen. I just need to wrap my head around everything. I’ll text you when I have a new phone and I’ll come back. I promise.”

 

Cas sighed deeply and drew him into another hug, kissing him between his shoulder and throat. “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Like accidentally out myself to the entire fucking universe?” he challenged.

 

Cas squeezed him tighter. “Yes, you don’t even have a label, so that would be pretty weird.”

 

Inias actually laughed that time. “Fucked up isn’t it? Don’t even identify as anything and now I’m probably known as that fucking gay cop.”

 

Dean approached and drew them both into a hug. “I was in drag… Could try to play it off like you thought I was a chick?”

 

Inias rolled his eyes. “As hot as you were, you weren’t even  _ slightly _ believable as a woman.” He smiled and kissed Cas and Dean on the cheek before pulling away from them. “Hopefully shouldn’t take me more than an hour or two, okay?”

 

“Okay. If you come back in two hours, you’ll be rewarded with a fucking gay doctor and a fucking gay fireman.” Cas gave him a half smile and winked at him.  

 

That was met with a soft smile. “Shit, if I’m gonna be seen as gay, might as well reap the benefits of it, right?”

 

“Totally,” Cas returned with a wide grin before he wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder and added, “just imagine Dean without any clothes and just this apron. That’s probably worth something.”

 

Inias chuckled and grabbed his keys after picking up the pieces of his cell phone. “If you two love me, you’ll both be naked and prepped by the time I get back.” It was such a casual comment, clearly meant in jest, but it made Cas’s heart stumble. Inias waved at them and slipped out the front door without another word. 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Inias sighed as he looked down at his new phone. A couple of voicemails from his mom. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with her in that moment.  _ Fuck.  _ How could he have been so goddamn stupid? In the light of technology, someone was bound to have fucking filmed his fuck you moment to the Westboro Wannabes. 

 

Even the douchebag at the fucking apple store kept giving him funny looks and asking him if they’d met. He’d contemplated pulling out his taser and shooting the kid between his fucking legs. As he rode the L back to Cas and Dean’s place, several people looked at him and he suddenly felt like he was under a goddamn spotlight.

 

Focusing on his phone, he shot Cas a text that he was finally on his way back. One of the guys on the train that kept staring at Inias finally made a decision and moved to sit next to him. Couldn’t have been older than twenty. Pretty average looking Hispanic kid.  _ Fuck.  _ He really hoped the kid was going to try to come on to him. Anything else and Inias would probably lose his shit.

 

He proceeded to ignore the kid. Like hell was he gonna start a conversation. Finally, after an awkward beat of tense silence, the kid broke it with a timid, “Are… are you the guy from the video that’s trending?”

 

Inias let out an aggravated groan. He pinched the bridge of his nose and barked out a frustrated, “Probably.”

 

“I…” He shuffled nervously and couldn’t seem to keep his hands still. “You really a cop?”

 

“Look, kid…” Inias started, but was interrupted by a raised hand.

 

“I just… I wanted to thank you.”

 

That took him aback. Inias looked at the kid like he was from another fucking planet. “The fuck for?”

 

With a soft sigh, he regarded Inias with a serious expression. “What you said… It made me think, you know? And like… If this guy in a seriously homophobic field had the balls to be out and open… Why couldn’t I?” He ducked his head and continued, “I came out to my Mom after I saw your video. It… It wasn’t great, but she didn’t kick me out. And I just… I wanted to thank you for giving me the courage to do it.”

 

Inias leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at the kid. “Yeah, no need to thank me. It had nothing to do with courage, more like a spur of the moment decision that will probably have a fuck ton of consequences.”

 

“Well, either way… It was brave and has spurred a lot of inspiration. Your video is being shared as an example of not only bridging stereotypes, but – but whether you planned to or not, you made a lot of scared gay kids not be as scared anymore.”

 

Inias wasn’t good with stuff like this. Especially when he thought he didn’t earn the role model award. He still didn’t even know how to face his own mother, or what to tell her. He sighed deeply. “Well, at least something good came out of it. Hopefully it will warm my nights when I have to look for another job and my family doesn’t talk to me anymore.”

 

The kid laughed outright. “Didn’t anyone tell you?”

 

“What?” 

 

“The mayor shared your video on her Facebook as a shining example of the diversity CPD has. You’re kind of a hero.”

 

“You’re shitting me,” Inias breathed out. 

 

He shook his head. “No, man. Basically, if your boss tried to fire you, it would probably incite a riot. Don’t know what to tell you about your family, but if they turn their backs on you, there’s a lot of open arms behind you.”

 

His thoughts immediately went to Cas and Dean and how much they had become his family. He gave the kid a half smile. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Well… I hope you have a good night.” He smiled and got up from the seat. 

 

“Hey, kid.” Inias stopped him for a moment. “Thanks. I think that was exactly what I needed to hear.”

 

That earned him a mouth splitting grin. “Thank you, Officer?” 

 

“Knight.” He grinned. “Like knight in shining armor.”

 

The kid laughed. “Fitting. Thanks, Officer Knight in shining armor. Good luck.”

 

He nodded at the kid before he suddenly realized that he had nearly missed his station. He jumped up with a grin and walked to the door, feeling a lot lighter now about the whole mess. But above all, he was looking forward to getting home.

 

He wasn’t expecting anything to happen tonight. Cas had only just got home and would probably enjoy spending time with his husband after the long weekend. Which was okay. He would be content to just get cozy on the couch and maybe cuddle with them. Which was weird. He never felt like that with other people. Sure, with Cas the desire wasn’t new, but now he was feeling that way about Dean too.

 

Inias nearly rolled his eyes at himself. It wasn’t enough that he was in love with Cas, now he had a crush on Dean too. Not that Dean wanted him like that. His reaction the last time they had sex was a pretty clear indicator he wanted to keep it clearly in the lines of a D/s relationship. Which was probably a pretty smart move considering that this was already a mess and he was in way over his head. 

 

His instincts were telling him over and over again to get away from this situation. To just stop having sex with both of them because this was not going to end well for him. You’d have to be blind to not see that Cas and Dean were meant to be. But the weird part was that he didn’t want to change that. He didn’t want just Cas. He wanted both of them. Because Dean…  _ fuck  _ he was falling for Dean just as hard as he had fallen for Cas.

 

He was standing in front of the door when the realization hit him and he groaned, pressing his head against the door. How fucked up was that? What the hell was he supposed to do now? With the weird shift in his and Cas’s relationship and now this.

 

Inias decided he would just deal with it like he usually did. The same way he dealt with having feelings for Cas all these years. He was going to suppress the shit out of it. With a deep sigh, he used his key to unlock the door and stepped inside.

 

Inias couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Cas and Dean were in the kitchen, singing along to Paula Abdul of all fucking things, while getting dinner ready. He smiled as he approached and asked, “What’s cookin’, good-lookin’?”

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows and returned the smile. “Perfect timing, Nias! Dinner’s almost ready.” 

 

“That’s why he’s back, Dean. He smelled the food,” Cas explained with an evil grin.

 

Nodding in acquiescence, Inias slipped onto one of the breakfast barstools and leaned over. “I floated up the stairs like a cartoon character and everything.” His mouth watered at the garlic bread that Cas was cutting up.

 

Cas chuckled, for a moment he had to stop cutting the bread. “Great, now I can’t stop picturing it.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he murmured as he reached over to grab a piece. That was met with a wooden spoon across his knuckles.

 

“You can wait five goddamn minutes,” Dean chastised. He was pretty damn cute in his stupid apron, wielding a wooden spoon like a weapon.

 

Inias looked at Cas and pouted. “Don’t I deserve a treat after everything I’ve been through?”

 

Cas held his hand in front of his eyes. “No. I can’t resist that face.”

 

He took the opportunity to swipe a piece of garlic bread before Cas could look, or Dean could attempt to hit him with the damn spoon again. Inias took a big bite with a cocky grin before the flavor overwhelmed him. “Fuck… This is really fucking good, where’d you get it?”

 

Dean scoffed. “I made it.”

 

“You really are the perfect little housewife, aren’t you?” Inias teased, trying to refrain from moaning outright at the best damn garlic bread he’d ever tasted. 

 

Dean gave him a sarcastic smile before he flipped him off and went back to the oven to pull out the lasagne. 

 

“You’re just jealous, Inias,” Cas stated before he stepped behind Dean and kissed the back of his neck.

 

Truer words had never been spoken. Inias was jealous. Incredibly so. Jealous of the sort of relationship and camaraderie between two people that would make other people just sick with dissatisfaction in their own lives. Dean and Cas had the kind of relationship that people wrote stories about. And Inias was luckier than most, getting to see something so pure and real up close. Even if it was only going to be a temporary thing. 

 

He feigned an annoyed snort of derision and replied with a snarky, “Not really. If I wanted a wife, I woulda stayed married.”

 

Dean quirked his brow in challenge and asked, “Was your wife ever as hot as me in pigtails?”

 

Inias couldn’t stop the bark of laughter. He shook his head. “No, sir. She was  _ not.” _

 

"And Dean already has the big, bad Dom whipped, calling him sir." Cas grinned at Dean. "You're doing something right, baby."

 

“Maybe you should’ve trained your sub better,” Inias quipped before he realized what fell out of his mouth. He cringed internally at himself.  _ Way to insult both of them at the same time, Inias. _

 

Cas was clearly pissed as he glared at him. "Seriously?"

 

Inias let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, Cas. That was shitty.”

 

"You better be. Because if you really think that, we need to have a serious conversation." Cas caressed Dean's back with his palm in a probably subconscious movement. 

 

Dean whispered something to Cas that seemed to calm him down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He turned to Inias and gave him a slight nod before returning to the task at hand.

 

Inias had a pretty shitty day and taking it out on the two people  –  who he cared more about than anyone  –  wasn’t helping his situation.  _ Fuck.  _ Maybe he just needed to go straight to bed and forget this day ever happened. Dusting his hands off and nodding at them, Inias moved to stand. “I’m actually not all that hungry. Think I’ll call it an early night.”

 

Cas walked up to him and shook his head slightly. "Of course you're hungry. Come on. You had a shitty day, you need some comfort food. And how about a good action film after dinner? What do you say?" He raised his eyebrow at him, a clear peace offering.

 

Honestly, it was the best sounding thing he’d heard all day, but he was so on edge, so tetchy… Inias was worried that he might say something even shittier and neither of them deserved that. Besides, they probably needed to have a night to be husbands. Inias cupped Cas’s cheek. “Save me some. You two enjoy your night together.”

 

Cas exchanged a quick, worried look with Dean before he nodded slowly. “Okay, but if you need anything… you know where to find us.”

 

Inias nodded at both of them and made his way to his bedroom. Gently closing the door, he leaned against it and let out a shuddery breath. He’d almost fucking lost it in front of them.  _ Shit.  _ Maybe he really needed to reevaluate his position. Falling for a married couple was probably one of the dumbest things Inias had ever done and that list now included outing himself to the world via YouTube. 

 

Letting out an annoyed groan, he dropped himself onto his bed face first. There was so much shit going to be coming down the pipe over the next few days, his fucked up sex life really didn’t need to be contributing to it. 

 

Rolling onto his back, Inias pulled out his now new cell phone, purposely ignoring all of the messages from his mom and pulled up hotel listings and room rentals near work. Maybe he needed to be the one to take a step back. Even after finding out about his feelings, Cas still wanted to have... whatever it was between the three of them. 

 

On one hand, Inias was fucking elated that his confession didn’t lose him his best friend. But on the other hand, it was almost making all of this… The emotions, the connection, the trying to fit where he just didn’t belong… The normalization of it was ultimately making it worse, because it was all temporary. Inias wasn’t the type to wait for shit to blow over, to watch it pan out. 

 

If the ship was about to sink, he’d follow the rats. That’s what he did. There was no fucking point in sitting with the quartet and playing his violin as the ship sank if there was a way out. Inias was going to have to bail first, because Dean and Cas sure as hell weren’t going to be the ones to take that step.

 

_ Fuck.  _ Inias didn’t want to be the one to end it, but if he let it continue, he was just going to fall more and more in love with two happily married men. And Inias was a lot of things, but a homewrecker was not one of those things.

 

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts before he could hear Cas calling his name.

 

“Come in,” he called out, moving to sit up on his bed.

 

Cas slowly made his way into the room, a plate of lasagne in his hand. He gave him a timid smile before he sat down on the edge of his bed, handing Inias the plate. “Just using food as an excuse to see how you’re doing.”

 

Inias took it and placed it on the nightstand. “Thanks, Cas. And I’m fine. Go be with your husband.”

 

"Yeah, no dice. Dean told me I should look after you, so he'll kick my ass if I just drop the food off and leave." Cas looked down at his hands, fumbling with the hem of his t-shirt. “And... I just want to...  _ You  _ need me more, especially after the day you’ve had."

 

“Cas…” Inias started and moved to pull his legs up on the bed, crossing them as he turned to face his friend. “You realize if my apartment hadn’t burned down, I’d be dealing with all this crap without you anyway, right?”

 

“Yes. And you would. But now you have us and you don’t have to.” Cas touched Inias’s knee and gave him a questioning look. “So why not take advantage?" A shy smile played around his lips. "I could offer you a backrub?"

 

Inias grasped Cas’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Cas…” He let out a sigh. He needed time to think about everything and it really wasn’t helping things with Cas being so… fucking sweet. “I really need time to myself. To think about everything. How I want to… proceed.”

 

Cas looked taken aback, taking in a sharp breath. “What do you mean?” he asked slowly.

 

_ Damnit.  _ He really didn't want to have this conversation so soon. “It's just… there's been a helluva lot of revelations the last few days and I – I think too many decisions are being made with emotions high.”

 

“Is this about the video or about… us?” Cas squinted his eyes at him before he slid closer on the bed.

 

Inias let out a sigh and shifted away from Cas. He ignored the hurt look on Cas’s face. “Both, I guess? Maybe… considering everything… maybe we need to pump the brakes.”

 

"Oh. I see." Cas looked utterly heartbroken now. "I didn't realize you were starting to have problems with... this. I'm sorry."

 

“Look,” Inias said as he ran his hand through his hair. “I think we're all making decisions during emotional peaks and falls and… I'm not saying I want to stop doing scenes with you guys, but maybe we need to take a step back. Make sure we're all on the same page.”

 

Cas appeared to be thoughtful for a moment before he nodded and stood up. "Okay..." He gestured towards the door. "I'll just..." He didn't finish the sentence, just turned to leave the room. 

 

“Wait, Cas…” Inias stood up and gently grasped his forearm to halt him.

 

When Cas turned his face to look at him, the expression he saw took him aback. There was heartbreak, confusion, but Cas tried to reel it back, donning his usual mask when he tried to hide his true emotions. “What?” 

 

_ Fuck.  _ Inias was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He hated that he was causing the man he loved so much pain, but sometimes it was necessary to be selfish. Cas would get over it because he had Dean. Inias had no one. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Cas gave him a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I know." For a moment he leaned in, Inias could feel his hot breath on his lips before Cas looked away and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'll let you eat in peace now."

 

That was the last thing he wanted. But if this was where the conversation was headed, he needed to finalize all of it. “Should I find a new place?”

 

Cas didn't look back at him. After a moment he just shrugged. "If that’s what you need to do... I can only tell you that we... Dean and I, we want you here."

 

Inias let out a mirthless chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re not giving me much to go on here. Based on how you’re being right now, I don’t feel like it’s appropriate for me to stay.”

 

Now Cas did look up, eyes wide and confused. "Why? If I'm doing something you're not comfortable with… I'll stop. Just… tell me. I don’t want to lose you because of this."

 

“You’ll never lose me and that’s… That’s why I’m asking for some time. You might be able to overlook my feelings for you, but I’m not sure I can overlook my feelings…” Inias felt like the wind had been knocked out of him with that confession. He took a deep breath and took a step back from Cas.

 

Cas swallowed, slowly blinking his eyes for a moment before he looked down. "Will you stay if I keep my distance? If we go back to how we were before our arrangement? Would it help you? Because the last thing I want is to hurt you in any way." 

 

Sweet, unassuming, selfless Castiel. Inias let out a sigh. It wasn’t the best idea, but it was better than Inias trying to find a new place to crash until his insurance came through and he found a new place to live. “I don’t want to cause you any more grief either.”

 

Cas shook his head. “You don’t…” He looked up, mask now securely in place. “I’m sorry. I’m a shitty friend for not seeing it earlier. I never wanted to play with your feelings or hurt you in any way. If I overstep the line again, please just tell me.”

 

“You’re not a shitty friend, Cas. Far fucking from it. That’s kind of the problem…” Inias sighed and moved to sit on his bed again. “Maybe we… Maybe we shouldn’t…”  _ Fuck.  _ He couldn’t even bring himself to say it.

 

“Have sex anymore?” Cas supplied after a moment.

 

“I don’t just mean you and me.” Well, so much for making a shitty fucking day better. Maybe Inias was a masochist, too.

 

"Dean?" Cas furrowed his brow. "You want to stop being his Dom too?"

 

“I just…” Inias looked down at the ground. “I don’t feel right about it, if you aren’t involved. But… I’ll talk to him. I just think we should all focus on being friends.”

 

Cas nodded tersely. “Okay, if that’s what you need, we’ll do that.”

 

Inias let out another sigh, trying to keep his shit together. “I think it’s what we all need.”

 

Cas looked like he wanted to protest, but clearly changed his mind at the last second and nodded again. “I’ll go back to Dean.”

 

He couldn’t help but nod dumbly. Inias felt like he was on the verge of tears and wasn’t that just the most fucked up part of the situation? This felt far more like a breakup than he wanted or cared to admit. The irony being he wanted to end it to prevent this exact emotional response. All he wanted to do was grab Cas, pull him into a kiss, and tell him he was just fucking with him. 

 

After a beat, Inias looked up at Cas and wanted to offer him a smile, but it probably came out more like a grimace. “Good thing our situations aren’t reversed, huh?” he joked lamely.

 

Cas looked away, biting his lower lip. He didn't say anything for a while before he shrugged and quietly hummed, more in acknowledgment than affirmation.

 

“I can talk to Dean if you'd prefer,” he offered.

 

Cas nodded. “Yes… I just… I still have to unpack stuff anyway.” He turned around and, with a deep breath, opened the door, leaving the room without looking back.

 

Inias stared at the open door for a few moments, feeling more heartbroken than the day Cas told him he and Dean were official. But he had to remain strong. It wasn't like their arrangement had any kind of future.

 

He was about to get up and head out to the living room to find Dean, but the guy beat him to the punch. He was leaning in through the doorway, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Cas said you wanted to talk to me?”

 

“Yes. Come in.” He tried to steel himself for the conversation. It already felt like he had been through one break up and now the second one was on the verge of happening.

 

Dean stepped into the room, moving to sit on the bed next to Inias. “S’up?” 

 

He decided to cut to the chase. "I want to step back from everything we do. I can't be your Dom anymore. I want us to go back to just being friends."

 

That was met with a quirked brow, as though he wasn’t sure how serious he was. Dean stared at him for a moment, confusion etched into his features. “Did… Did I fuck up that bad as a sub?”

 

"No, it's not because of you. And before you ask I don't want to have sex with Cas anymore either. This has gotten way too messy with feelings and I just can't do it anymore." He looked away for a moment, hoping Dean wouldn’t ask too many questions.

 

“I…” He felt the bed shift as Dean moved to stand. “I guess that’s it then.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I just can’t shake the feeling I’m doing something inappropriate when we’re…” He bit his lip to stop himself from talking.  _ Damn,  _ why was this so fucking hard? Dean had no idea how Inias felt about him and still it felt like a break up.

 

Dean nodded as he folded his arms over his chest. “You still staying here?” He sounded unemotional and clinical. It left a bad taste in Inias's mouth.

 

“If you want me to go I can… I’ll pack my things…” Inias's chest hurt and he pressed his fingernail in one of his palms to keep himself from losing it.

 

“I’m not asking you to leave. I’m asking if you’re planning on it. When we offered you a place to crash, it wasn’t built on the stipulation that you fuck us.”

 

“I know, but that doesn't mean it hasn't gotten complicated and if you think it would be better that I leave, I'd understand. I haven't decided yet, but I thought it might be better…” He rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't know. I just don't know what to do."

 

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you need, Inias. That hasn’t changed, but if you need to leave for you, then you gotta do you.” Dean let out a deep sigh, he was chewing the inside of his cheek, either steeling himself for what he wanted to say next, or trying to stop himself from saying something he might regret. “You’re making this call, so do me and Cas a favor and don’t use how you think it makes us feel to validate your actions. You wanna end this between us for you? Then that’s your right. You wanna leave? Then that’s your right. But don’t insult either of us and use our perceived feelings to justify your decisions. You didn’t ask either of us how it makes us feel, so you don’t get to make that call for us. Okay?”

 

Inias was taken aback, wondering how Dean even had gotten that impression. "I'm not doing this because of you or Cas. I'm doing this because of me. I'm in way over my head here. I thought I could just keep my feelings out of this. But I can't. I'm sorry." 

 

“That’s fine. Not my call or place to judge. But just so you know, the feelings you have for Cas aren’t just gonna up and disappear. I’m speaking from experience here.”

 

Inias nodded slowly. “Believe me, I know. But it’s not just Cas. I need some time and space to work through some shit.”

 

Dean regarded him for a moment, expression stoic and unmoving. The man was a walking emoticon and to see him so unemotional… it was pretty unnerving. “Well, if you do decide to stay with us, if you could do me a favor and not bring slutty bartenders here, I’d appreciate it.”

 

“Of course.” Inias swallowed dryly as he looked up into hard green eyes. A look he had never seen on Dean's face before. He didn't like it, but he felt he deserved it. For letting Dean down.

 

“Good.” Dean tugged at the hem of his shirt and slowly returned his attention to Inias. “We done? Should I get back to what I was doing?”

 

He hated himself for being unable to hold back a tear. Inias turned his head so Dean wouldn't see it. "Yeah," he breathed out.

 

“You gonna bother with that, or should I take it with me?” Dean asked as he pointed to the plate of lasagne Cas had brought him.

 

“I…” Inias rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I'll eat it."

 

He waited for the telltale sound of footsteps retreating, but they never came. After a beat, Inias turned to look up and was met with a fierce gaze. Bottle green eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and he wished for the unemotional Dean again. That was almost more bearable.

 

Dean surged forward, grabbing Inias by the collar of his shirt and yanking him into a kiss. Purely closed mouth kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. When Dean drew back, a tear fell down his cheek and he chuckled mirthlessly. “Fuck you, Inias.” There was no venom in his voice, just a slight break. Dean let go of his shirt and was out of his room at a dizzying speed.

 

Inias moved without thinking. Following Dean into the living room and grabbing his wrist as he caught up with him. He pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him before Dean could say anything, burying his fingers in his hair for a moment. When he pulled back he stared at Dean breathlessly. "That's why."

 

He let go of him, hating himself for having made everything more complicated. But fuck he was already in way over his head. He was already fucked. He couldn't make it worse.

 

Inias pushed himself back from the wall to go back to his room. He needed to pack his stuff, he was going to take his partner’s offer to crash at his place for a while.

 

He didn’t look back, just closed the door behind him with a soft click when he reached his room. For a moment Inias leaned against the door, taking a few deep breaths. _ Fuck. _ He really fucked this up.

 

When the pounding came on his door, he should have been expecting it. “Inias, open this fucking door!”

 

Inias closed his eyes for a moment before he stepped into his room and went to his closet, getting his bag to start packing his clothes. “It’s open.” He had no idea if Dean heard him, his voice may have been too quiet.

 

The door slammed open and Dean stood there, eyes taking in the sight of Inias packing. Dean let out a snort of derision. “You fucking coward.”

 

Inias looked up at Dean and stopped packing for a moment. “Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. You’re a coward. So pack up. Fucking leave. But if you walk out that door, don’t you fucking come back. You hear me?” Dean’s lip trembled as he took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself down.

 

"Wow." Inias rolled his eyes. "So much for, 'if you need to leave for you it's okay'. Should have known you didn't mean that."

 

“Are you kidding me with this shit?” Dean crowded Inias against the closet door. “You tell me, in a not so tactful way, that we’re done. You need to get your shit together. Then bombard me with a kiss and some cryptic fucking comment before running back in here to pack all your shit. And yes! Sue me for fucking saying the first thing that popped into my head when I saw that. Since you’re so completely obsessed with your own emotions, do you even give a flying fuck about mine? Or Cas’s?”

 

"You need to fucking make up your mind, Dean. Either you're okay with me leaving because I need time to get over these inappropriate feelings. Or you're not okay with it. You can't tell me it's okay and then tell me I'm selfish when I actually do it."

 

“Of course I’m not okay with you leaving! I’m not okay with you… fucking… breaking up with us. Because that’s basically what you just did!” Dean stepped back from Inias. He angrily wiped another tear away. “Whatever. Go find yourself or whatever. Good luck.” Dean turned to leave.

 

Inias chuckled mirthlessly. Fucking right decision to leave. If the lines were already so blurred with Dean that he considered this a breakup even though they had never been in a relationship, then it was high time to leave. 

 

It probably was for the best if Dean was angry with him. At least this way he burned the bridges to such an extent he couldn't come back. He continued packing his stuff, waiting for Dean to leave the room before he called Vic.

 

He heard a long-suffering sigh from the doorway before Dean muttered a choked, “Sorry, Nias. Sorry we weren’t worth it.” He expected the door to be slammed, instead it was carefully and quietly closed with Dean’s retreat.

 

Inias looked in the direction of the door, whispering, "Just the opposite, Dean. You're both worth too much."

 

He wiped the tears away from his face when he pulled out his phone, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before he called Vic.

 

After a few moments his partner answered, sounding a little tired. 

 

"Hey, Vic. Does the offer still stand to crash at your place for a few nights?"

 

“Sure, buddy… Everything okay? You sound like shit.”

 

“No, not really. But I’d prefer not to talk about it. I just need a place to stay for a while. Is it okay if I come over? Could be there in an hour?”

 

“Yeah. The pull out has your name on it whenever you need, man.”

 

“Thanks, buddy. See you in a bit.” He sighed deeply, glad that he could stay at Vic’s place for a while. 

 

“Got a beer with your name on it, too.”

 

Inias chuckled, feeling anything but amused. “That’s exactly what I need.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Inias pocketed his phone again as he finished packing up his stuff. When he shouldered his bag, he heard a timid knock at his door. He sighed deeply. He couldn’t deal with this anymore. He had hoped he could just quietly leave. He opened the door to meet glazed over blue eyes. 

 

"You're leaving?"

 

“It’s for the best,” Inias murmured, not quite able to meet Cas’s eyes any longer.

 

Cas nodded slowly before he pulled him into a tight hug, pressing his face against his throat. His voice was quiet and sounded pressed, "Text or call me if... whenever you feel like you worked through this stuff. I... I'll miss you."

 

He clutched Cas’s shirt and pulled him impossibly closer. Inias was trying to use Cas’s center of gravity to keep himself from completely falling apart. He felt sick, he felt tired, he felt broken. As he drew back, he shook his head. “You might need to talk to your husband first.”

 

Cas shook his head. “I’d never dictate to Dean who he can or can’t talk to. The same goes for Dean. No matter what happened between the two of you, it doesn’t change what we have.”

 

Inias cupped Cas’s cheek, gently swiping the pad of his thumb over it. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

 

A tear ran down Cas's cheek as he nodded. "Me too." Cas grabbed his shirt tighter. "Please... I'm... Please tell me I’ll see you again."

 

Unable to stop himself, Inias drew Cas into a tender kiss. It was salty from Cas’s tears, soft from the hesitancy and timidness, and just damn heart shattering. Inias drew back before he completely lost himself. “I promise.”

 

Cas took in a deep breath, a small smile playing around his lips, one that didn't match the heartbreaking and profound sadness in his eyes. "Okay. You better keep that promise or I'll kick your ass." 

 

“Alright, tough guy.” Inias chucked Cas’s chin and adjusted the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder. Looking back towards their bedroom, likely where Dean was hiding out, Inias turned back to Cas with a sigh. “Tell him I’m sorry for me?”

 

Cas nodded. “Of course.”

 

“Here’s lookin’ at you, kid…” Inias smiled, despite the fact his lips trembled in protest. It seemed only fitting to quote Bogie in that moment.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas ignored Dean when he got back to the bedroom and let himself fall face first on his side of the bed, burying it in his pillow. _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

 

“Fuck,” he cursed out loud before he pushed himself up again to look at Dean, not caring that he saw his tear streaked cheeks. Not that Dean looked any different, more like a mirror of his own feelings. “How did that even happen?”

 

Dean crawled over to him, pulling him close. “Fuck if I know. Think he’s just freaked out over being outed and he’s taking it out on us?”

 

Cas pressed his face against Dean’s shoulder, shaking his head. “No. That doesn’t sound like Inias at all.”

 

“Well, fuck…” Dean gently started carding his hand through Cas’s hair. “I don’t know how to feel, Cas,” he confessed quietly.

 

“Why does this feel like a break-up?” Cas asked equally quiet, letting his fingers slowly slide up and down Dean’s back.

 

Dean scoffed. “Probably because that’s what this was. We might not have been in an actual relationship with the guy, but he sure ended things like we were.”

 

“Did he tell you why? I mean… I get why he wanted to stop having sex with me, but what about you?”

 

That was met with a shrug. “Just some bullshit about inappropriate feelings and needing to get his shit together. I’m guessing he ended things with both of us because… I mean, come on, Cas. How fucked is it to fuck the guy you’re in love with’s husband?”

 

“But why now? We’ve been doing this for months… why is it suddenly a problem?”

 

After a beat of silence, Dean sighed and replied, a little hesitantly, “You didn’t know he had feelings for you. And you guys never fucked. Now you have. I don’t know… Maybe he just hates us both and is sick of us…”

 

Cas looked up at Dean, shocked by Dean’s words. “Why do you say that?"

 

“I’m just being dramatic, babe. I just…” Dean ruffled his hair and let out a huff of frustration. “I think it’s my fault, Cas.”

 

Cas gave Dean a confused look. “If everything you just said is true, it sounds more like this is my fault. I should have seen this was bothering him and should have backed off.” He shook his head. “I mean, how would you feel if you loved me and I started having sex with you… Oh. Nevermind." Cas looked down, suddenly feeling pretty stupid.

 

Dean appeared contemplative for a moment before he let out a half-groan, half-bitter laugh sound. “Fuck. I’m an idiot. Inappropriate feelings… he meant mine. Fuck!”

 

Cas tilted his head. “What?”

 

Gently urging Cas up, Dean moved to sit upright and leaned against the headboard. “This whole fucking weekend, I kept… Shit, I kept crossing the boundaries. Treating our scenes like normal sex and when I realized what I was doing, I’d try to go right back into sub mode… but… I think he saw I…” He ducked his gaze, finishing his thought with a murmured, “He saw that I was… I had feelings for him.”

 

For a moment Cas didn't say anything before he slowly asked, "You have feelings for Inias?"

 

“I…” Dean looked up, eyes a storm of uncertainty. “I love you. I’m stupid for you. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you, but… Fuck. I think I’m falling for Inias, too. I didn’t mean for it to happen and I’m  _ so  _ fucking sorry…”

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Dean with a sheepish expression. "Don't be... Oh, man, this is awkward. I actually wanted to talk to you about that..."

 

“Shit… I’m as subtle as a fucking brick, huh?” Dean groaned and dropped the back of his head against the headboard with a loud thunk.

 

Cas shook his head and carded his fingers through his hair. "No, that's not what I meant. I... I just wanted to say... we might be in the same boat, Dean. About our feelings for Inias."

 

That brought Dean back upright, his eyebrows shot up as he stared at Cas for a moment. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

 

Cas shrugged. “I might have feelings for Inias, too.”

 

“Well… shit.”

 

“Yeah… that’s why I needed to go and why I was so weirded out. Because I had no idea that could even happen. I love you. And that’s it. That will never change. And suddenly it was like Inias just got added somewhere in my heart and I had no idea… I still don’t have any idea how this fits into our life.” It felt good to finally say it out loud. Like something heavy had finally been lifted from his chest.

 

“It doesn’t, apparently. ‘Cause the second he realized I caught feelings, he fucking bailed.” Dean’s lip trembled and he shook his head, staving off the threat of tears.

 

Cas pulled Dean into his arms and carded his fingers through his hair. “Are you sure that he knows? Inias isn’t exactly gifted with realizing those kind of things.”

 

Dean sighed. “He kissed me and told me that was why he was leaving and talked about getting his head around the inappropriate feelings. You do the math.”

 

Cas thought about Dean’s words, but something bothered him. He’d known Inias for years and it just didn’t sound like something he would do. He wouldn’t judge anyone for falling in love. “I do, but I’m sorry. It just doesn’t add up. Maybe it’s like you said earlier. That he was talking about himself and he had problems with us being married. He told me that it didn’t feel right having sex with you, without me being involved…” Cas hummed thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it, you might be right… and he knows.”

 

“Fuck.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and murmured, “I’m so fucking sorry I fucked everything up.”

 

Cas shook his head and pulled Dean tighter. "No, no. Don't, baby. It's okay. He could have said something, instead of just leaving us like that." Cas kissed the top of Dean's head. "It's not your fault, love."

 

“You’re wrong, but I appreciate the sentiment.” Dean sighed again, tilting his head up to kiss Cas’s chin. “So now what do we do? Try to move on and ignore the fact you and I both have feelings for the same guy?”

 

Cas chuckled and kissed Dean again. “Man, we’re so weird. We can’t do anything like a normal couple.” He tried to make Dean laugh, because he couldn’t stand watching him beat himself up.

 

Thankfully that earned him a genuine laugh. “Most married couples have to deal with mortgages, bills, bullshit like that. We deal with being into the same Dom in our weird threesome relationship. The fuck, man?”

 

“Must be something in the water. Our neighbors are pretty weird, too.” Cas grinned before he nudged Dean’s cheek with his nose to get him to look at him. He sighed deeply, shaking his head. “Let’s give him some time. This thing that we had, it was pretty good, right? Maybe we can build it up again... but only if you want to.”

 

“Are you suggesting we go chick flick with this and try to win him back?”

 

Cas grinned brightly at him. “You’re already full of ideas, am I right? You love this plan.”

 

“Fine,” Dean relented with a sigh. “I may or may not have like... seven ideas in mind.”

 

“I knew it.” Cas chuckled, pulling Dean closer. “Dean… let’s for one second pretend that Inias could fall in love with you and comes back to us… what would that mean for us? Is it even possible to have a relationship like that?”

 

Dean shrugged. “I mean… We kinda did. Besides, I think you’re getting ahead of yourself. It’s bizarre enough that you and I fell for the same guy. But the odds of him falling for both of us?”

 

Cas shrugged. “You gotta see this from my perspective. I can’t even imagine how someone  _ couldn’t  _ be totally gone for you.”

 

“You’re biased, though. And I’m sorry, babe. If there was a choice between you and me for anyone, you know who they’d pick. Hell, even my dad would pick you over me.”

 

“That’s not true, Dean.” Cas shook his head. “And anyway, we’re a package deal. If he doesn’t want both of us, he gets nothing at all.”

 

Dean curled into Cas’s chest and let out a shaky exhale. “He doesn’t.”

 

Cas gently carded his fingers through Dean's hair. "Then you have to settle for boring, old me."

 

“Then I’m already the winner in this scenario,” he murmured against his chest.

 

Cas turned them around and pressed Dean against mattress, sliding over him to kiss him deeply. "Yes, you are. Stop thinking about him now. We'll find a solution to this and if not… we still have each other."

 

Dean cupped Cas’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

"I love you too." Cas smiled down at Dean before he leaned over and lost himself in the kisses of his husband.


	7. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of notes - First: This chapter was a pseudo writing experiment, essentially whatever the writing version of a mise-en-scene shot would be. Is that a thing? Anyway, the entire chapter is from Inias's POV, no breaks or jumps in time. It was an interesting way to develop the story, but overall, a little exhausting. 
> 
> Second: Possible TW: discussion of rape fantasies and past rape.
> 
> Third: Next update might not be until the upcoming weekend. But who knows, we have yet to stick to the once a week proposed schedule.

**Chapter 7 - You Shook Me All Night Long**

 

Inias shook his head before bracing his face against his palms. He let out a shudderry exhale as he tried to process everything that had just happened. In such a short period of time. His apartment burning down, ending up outed in the most public way possible, to the sudden realization the married couple he scened with were so much more than that. 

 

He was in love with two men, who were in love with each other. Inias couldn’t believe his shitty luck. If he believed in shit like fate, or god, he’d probably think that there was a reason for all of this or some crap like that. But after years as an altar boy, he was a devout atheist and so he had to just contemplate how to put the pieces of his life back together. Without an instruction manual.

 

The sound of a beer bottle being dropped on the coffee table forced him out of his internal reverie. Inias looked up as Vic sat next to him. He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle. “Thanks, Vic.”

 

“No problem, Knight.” Vic clinked their bottles together before he took a sip. “So, what happened?”

 

He let out a mirthless chuckle and shook his head. “I don’t even know where to start.”

 

“Beginning is usually a good place.” Vic smirked before he leaned back. “Is it because of the video? And before you ask, yes, we all saw it thanks to Campbell and Stein, who made sure of it.”

 

Inias groaned and scrubbed his hand over his face. He side eyed his partner and sighed a resigned, “Alright, get it over with.”

 

"What? Do you really think I’m gonna give you shit for who you’re fucking? I'm just pissed you didn't tell me. I'm your partner, man."

 

While Inias was relieved by that, he still gave him an incredulous look. “You remember the bullshit with Cuevas all those years ago when the station found out his spouse was a dude-Jesse, not a chick-Jessie? After watching that shit show, can you blame me for keeping that part of my life on the DL?”

 

Vic shook his head. "No, I don't. And I won't lie, you’ll probably get a lot more shit from a few others. I'm just saying, I gotcha, alright? Nothing has changed for me."

 

Inias let out a sigh of relief as he took a swig of his beer. “Well, at least someone still loves me.”

 

“Love is a strong word.” Vic chuckled before he gave him an amused look. “Tolerate is more accurate.”

 

“Sounds about right,” he said with a sigh as he sank back against the couch. 

 

"So what happened with the gay couple that adopted you?" Vic asked after a moment with a raised eyebrow. "Are they the reason you suddenly want to stay at Camp Couch?"

 

Inias groaned and scrubbed his hand over his face. “How much time do you have?”

 

"The whole evening. My wife is out with her sister, so I've got nothing better to do than sit here and listen. I'm pretty good at it." He grinned as he took another sip from his beer.

 

Inias let out a deep breath and sighed again. “The couple? We were… we were all fucking.”

 

Vic started coughing violently and yeah, maybe he should have waited until his friend had swallowed his beer before saying something like that. Vic was wheezing through a few more coughs, sounding husky, "Seriously, what the hell, Knight?"

 

Inias chuckled and shrugged. “What can I say? I’m not only good with the ladies…”

 

Vic coughed a few more times and shook his head. "So, what happened? Did they get jealous or..."

 

Downing the rest of his beer, Inias stood up and nodded at Vic to silently ask if he wanted another. At the nod, Inias grabbed two new beers and finally responded, “So, the short version, I’ve been stupid for one of them for about seven years, I met his husband when we had a threesome together, because, uh… shit, Vic. I’m a Dom. We’re into the scene.”

 

Vic’s brows shot up to his hairline. "You mean like leather whips and stuff like that?"

 

Inias snorted and reluctantly nodded. “That barely covers the culture, but sure, if you want to base your knowledge on that  _ Fifty Shades  _ shit.”

 

Vic nodded before he shook his head again and took a huge swig of his beer. "Okay... so what I got so far is that you’re in love with one these men you lived with, but you had sex with them both, right?"

 

“Well, at first, the one I have a thing for, he and I are both tops, or… we  _ were.  _ Fucking his husband together. Then they had to up and change the game on me, the guy wanting to now bottom for me and practice switching. That means sometimes being a Dom and sometimes being a sub.” Inias chuckled disbelievingly and shook his head as he took a large swig of the beer. “Anyway, so he found out I’m in love with him, they’re both cool with it, both wanted to continue it, then my dumb ass started developing feelings for his husband too. Fuck me, right? Haven’t had feelings for anyone really since my ex wife and here I am, my dumb ass falling for a married  _ couple.” _

 

Vic gaped at him before he blinked a few times and gaped some more. It looked like he was restarting his brain. After a minute or so he slowly shook his head. "I thought only TV wrote bad drama, but you're living it."

 

Inias scoffed and nodded. “You’re tellin’ me. Anyway, emotions, messy shit, trying to come to terms with the fact that I’m in love with and almost in love with a married couple, and then I get outed. It was my own damn fault, but fuck. I needed to take a step back and Dean, the, uh… the husband, didn’t take it so well. But it’s better he hates me, it’s not like my dumb ass feelings can go anywhere.”

 

"You told him that you have feelings for him?" Vic asked, eyes widened in apparent disbelief.

 

“Fuck no. I told them I needed to pump the brakes. Get my shit together, both in my head and in my crazy life. Hell, I haven’t returned any of my mom’s calls because… fuck, Vic. I don’t even  _ want  _ to know what she thinks about her youngest son being a fag.”

 

"Damn..." Vic rubbed his hand over his short hair. "Can't you just... I don't know... tell your mother that you just said it to help a friend out? Because you don't have anything against gay people?"

 

Inias shrugged. “Not sure how making out with a guy dressed as a slutty firefighter at Chicago Pride can be helping out a friend, Vic. You’ve never had to deal with an Italian woman and her baby boy, have you?”

 

Vic rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, I hear you. I have a mom like that." He clapped a hand on Inias's shoulder. "So, what are you gonna do?"

 

“Hide out on your couch until the end of time?”

 

Vic chuckled and nodded. "That's one option, but not a solution to your problem. I mean, in the end you’ll have to ask yourself what it is you want. Do you really want to lie to and hide from your mom for the rest of your life? You can't ignore it forever. And who knows, she might come around and even if not... you still have your friends. We're your family too."

 

Inias smiled and nodded. “So, should I try to start a threesome with you and your wife now?”

 

"Ew, no thanks." Vic scrunched up his nose before he scratched his shoulder thoughtfully. A habit he’d had since he got shot. "There’s still something I don't get. If you like those two guys and they obviously, for some reason I don't understand and probably never will, have no problem with that, why don't you stay with them?"

 

Inias sighed. “‘Cause it’s dumb, Vic. It’s not real. It’s not like it’s going to go anywhere and I should probably save myself before it gets… it gets too hard to give up.”

 

"Damn, they really got you good, huh?"

 

“Understatement,” he murmured before taking another swig of his beer.

 

"And you never got over the other one?" Vic asked again, shaking his head. "I mean, how do you know that your feelings for his husband isn't just a crush because you had sex? Before I met my wife, I thought I loved every girl who had sex with me." 

 

Inias barked out a laugh. “See? The thing is, I’ve never felt that way about people I have sex with. Hell, my thing for Cas was without sex. And the way I feel about him? I’m starting to feel for his husband, too. Said slutty firefighter in the video by the way.”

 

"The guy with the wig and the skirt?"

 

“Yeah,” he said with a laugh.

 

Vic scratched his shoulder again. "So, they were cool knowing that you love one of them, but they don't know you left them to bunk here because you fell for both of them?"

 

Inias nodded. “Pretty much, and Dean got pretty angry that I left. So it’s probably a good thing that I did.”

 

"I still don't get why he was angry," Vic stated while opening a third beer for himself after he offered Inias a new one. 

 

There was no easy answer to that, not without violating Cas’s confidence. Inias assumed he was being the dutiful husband and trying to prevent anymore lows for Cas. And he got that, he really did, but Inias needed to be selfish, even for a little bit. He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “Probably because he didn’t want my leaving to upset Cas. Dean’s a pretty even keeled guy, unless you fuck with Cas.”

 

There was also the possibility Dean was suffering from a drop, but no way was he going to try and explain that to Vic.

 

Vic frowned as he leaned back again. "This is so weird. I mean, if a friend was living under my roof and sleeping with my wife, and I knew that he loved her, I would give him the boot. And this... Dean is angry with you because you left... It's weird, man. I don't get it."

 

“No idea. After they got hitched, I never thought they’d invite me back into their bed. I don’t know, it’s funny… he gets jealous, but not over the stuff you’d think he should.”

 

"What stuff?" Vic asked curiously.

 

Inias sat back against the couch and shrugged. “He’s gotten jealous when me and Cas are intimate outside of the bedroom, but I think that’s territorial. And once he was jealous of Cas, not me. I don’t know.”

 

"Woah, woah, woah." Vic sat up straight. "You made out with this Cas guy outside of the bedroom like... is there something maybe more going on than you told me? Does he like you back?"

 

“Well, I mean… we all kind of messed around with each other outside of the bedroom.”

 

"And what? Dean got jealous of Cas because... this is confusing, man." Vic shook his head before he chuckled. "It almost sounds like they’re both into you too." 

 

Inias scoffed. “I wish. Again, not that easy. It’s not real, Vic. They’re married. And sure, fooling around and not taking monogamy seriously is fun for now, but what happens when they decide that’s not what they want to do anymore? I’m stuck in love with two awesome guys who have each other.”

 

"Yeah, but how do you see your relationship with them in the future? Are you going to give up on them? Stop seeing them? Like they’re some kind of joint-ex?"

 

“I don’t know, Vic,” he breathed out, shaking his head in dismay. Was that his future? Was this going to become some bullshit ex scenario in which there would be awkward small talk in public places? If he ran into them at the store or – flying spaghetti monster forbid  –  at a scene party; would that be their fate? Not talking to them and if he was forced to, to ask questions he had no intention of learning the answers to and giving bullshit updates on how great life was? No matter what future he had with them on the carnal front, Inias realized in that moment that was the last thing he wanted. He liked having them to talk to, to shoot the shit with. Hell, he even enjoyed when they tricked him into that nerdy ass LARP crap. “I don’t want them to be.”

 

Vic put his empty bottle on the table and folded his hands. "Look, you said you’ve loved the other guy for years now, right? So you’re doing something right to keep him as a friend. Why don't you think about how you did it and just... I don't know, talk it out with them and try to be just friends. Or whatever."

 

“It was easier because he didn’t know. I don’t know if… I just don’t know,” Inias said with a resigned sigh as he grabbed Vic’s bottle and got up to grab them a couple more.

 

"So he knows? Did he change his act around you, is he uncomfortable around you now?" Vic asked, standing up to stretch his arms over his head. 

 

Inias shook his head, almost like the realization was hitting him for the first time. “No. Kind of the opposite actually.”

 

Vic looked confused. "Opposite?"

 

“Yeah, he was… he was really cool with it. Man, they’re  _ both  _ weirdos.”

 

"Seems like you found a couple of cool guys who are just as weird as you are. If you ask me, you should go back and work things out. It's sounds like something worth fighting for, Knight." Vic shrugged. "Just not today... after four beers."

 

Inias chuckled. “Yeah, last thing I want is to deal with the crazies on the L at this hour.”

 

"And you had a long day. You know what? You should sleep. Spend the day with us tomorrow, alright? Put your feet up and let the world outside do its thing. Vera always complains that you don't come over enough." Vic patted his shoulder with a tired smile.

 

Inias nodded. “Thanks, Vic. Seriously, you made a really shitty day only bad.”

 

"Ah, what are friends for, man?" He gave him a grin before he groaned as he stood up from the couch. "It's time for beauty sleep. Not as young as I used to be. You gonna be okay?"

 

“Yeah. Yeah I will.” Inias gave him a reassuring smile. 

 

When Vic vanished into his bedroom, Inias let himself fall back against the couch with his beer. It was only a moment of silence before he felt his back pocket vibrating.

 

Inias swallowed dryly when he saw Cas’s picture flashing on his phone with his call. He didn’t want to answer it, but he was on Cas’s list now and if it was something related to that… He sighed and accepted the call. “You okay?”

 

There was silence on the other line before Cas replied, his voice sounding worried and confused, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

 

“You knew I was comin’ to Vic’s.” He was partly annoyed and partly touched by the gesture. 

 

"Yes," Cas replied slowly. "I... I just wanted to hear... if you're settled in, I guess. I'm sorry... That was probably stupid."

 

Inias chuckled and shook his head. “So, that’s all? Just wanted to check in?”

 

Cas sighed deeply and chuckled lowly. "Yeah... I know you've been gone for like...  I don't know, two or three hours, but... honestly? I just wanted to hear your voice."

 

“That’s the corniest damn thing I’ve ever heard. And the sweetest.”

 

"Yeah, well 'corny' is my middle name." There was a pause before Cas asked, "How are you holding up?"

 

Inias let out a surprised huff of laughter. “Cas, why are you calling? Be honest. Say what you really wanna say.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Cas replied quietly, "I... Um, can we... meet?"

 

“Why?” Inias asked, unable to stop himself really. “And by we, do you mean you and me? Or you me and Dean?”

 

"No... I just meant you and me. I want to talk to you – alone."

 

Inias hesitated, unsure how comfortable he was with that idea, the thought of doing something behind Dean’s back made him feel a little guilty. That’s when it hit him, that wasn’t his place. They weren’t in a relationship and even if they were, it was over. “Where?”

 

"The Starlight Hotel bar. Can you be there in twenty or thirty minutes?"

 

“Uh, yeah,” he said as he sat up and grabbed his wallet. “I’ll take a cab.”

 

"Thank you. I’ll see you there," Cas replied softly before he ended the call.

 

Inias stared at his phone for a moment before he shook his head and stood up. It was weird how much this felt clandestine. He sighed and  –  after giving Vic the heads up  –  went down to wait for the Lyft he ordered.   
  
The drive to the bar was quiet, thankfully he didn’t get a chatty driver. So he had plenty of time to really think about his situation. His life. How he’d come to such a point.   
  
It was about twenty minutes later that he was shaken from his reverie by the driver saying, “We’re here.”   
  
Inias thanked him and took a deep breath as he walked into the hotel. He made his way to the bar, where Cas was already sitting. He slid into the spot next to Cas and said, “Of all the gin joints in all the world...”

 

"That's a reference, right?" Cas grinned before he leaned over to draw Inias in for a hug, his nose nudging his cheek. His lips ghosted over his skin as he murmured, "Thank you for coming."

 

Inias laughed and sat down on the barstool next to him. “The amount of references your husband knows, you would’ve thought some of them rubbed off on you.”

 

When Cas sat down next to him his knee was pressed against him, but he didn't pull back. More like the opposite, he seemed to slide even closer. "I'm learn-resistant with those."

 

“You’re learn-resistant to a lot of things,” he said with a smirk as he waved the bartender over. “What are you having?”

 

"A virgin gin and tonic, which is just tonic, really." He braced his chin on his palm and looked up at Inias. "What else do you think I'm learn-resistant to?"

 

When the bartender approached he ordered himself a jack and coke, and Cas a Shirley temple, because no way was he ordering a virgin gin and tonic. He ignored the pissy look from Cas and shrugged. “It’ll taste better than tonic water.” Inias turned to face him more and finally answered Cas’s question, “And you know damn well what else you’re learn-resistant to.”

 

"Do I?" Cas grinned before he leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you remind me?"

 

Inias drew back and shook his head, a smile belying his true feelings. “Cas. What is this?”

 

Cas sighed and leaned back, not looking at him. "Straight to the point, hm?" He fiddled with a napkin on the counter for a moment before he took in a deep breath. "There  _ is  _ something I want – I  _ need  _ to tell you, but... it's not easy. I thought we could spend a little more time together."

 

The bartender slid their drinks to them and Inias dropped a ten on the counter for her. He took a swig of his drink and sighed. “Alright. So, uh… how’s Dean?”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow for a moment before he replied vaguely, "Better."

 

“Still pissed, huh?” he asked before taking another swig of his drink.

 

"More at himself though," Cas mumbled before he sipped his drink. 

 

Inias quirked his brow. “What do you mean?”

 

"He thinks it's his fault that you felt like you had to leave. But… I know why you did it and I get it.” Cas rubbed his fingers over his chin before he added, “Hell, I did the same thing when I went to that conference. To get a little bit of space between us so I had time to understand my feelings.”

 

“Look, Cas… I’m sorry I left like that, but you’re right. It’s just… I’ve been hit with a lot of shit and while I should’ve sat you guys down and talked about it like an adult, wanting to put a stop to this,” he said as he waved from himself to Cas, “but after the day I had, I just… It was too much and I needed to get out.”

 

Cas grabbed Inias's hand and squeezed it. "Like I said, I'm not judging. And Dean isn't either, so don't worry. Okay?"

 

Inias rolled his eyes. “Easier said than done considering how I left things.”

 

Cas rubbed his thumb over the back of Inias's hand. His skin tingled were he touched him. He always had that effect on him. "Well, all I can tell you is that we've talked a lot and we know you had a rough day. You're too important to us to let a stupid day ruin everything between us. Before everything happened, we were your friends, Inias and that won't change."

 

He let out a sigh of relief. Inias had never been more grateful for the fact that Cas and Dean seemed to be way more mature about the whole situation than most people. He flipped his hand palm up to hold Cas’s hand. “I’m glad. I don’t want to lose you guys as friends.”

 

Cas smiled at him, the blue light from the bar reflecting in Cas's eyes, making them appear almost otherworldly. “Dean always said that the Winchesters are like glitter. So you won’t get rid of us that easily.”

 

Inias barked out a laugh. “Of course he said that.”

 

When Inias emptied his drink, Cas squeezed his hand. "Go for a walk with me?"

 

“Okay,” he said as he got up and grabbed Cas’s jacket for him, holding it for him to shrug on.

 

Cas leaned into him with a smile and he could smell his favorite aftershave on him. “Always the gentleman.”

 

Inias shrugged. “My parents dragged me up right.”

 

Cas brushed his hand against Inias's as they walked out of the bar and to the park across the street. The night was mild for the season and he could see Cas giving him shy glances before he hooked his finger around Inias's index finger. "Have you talked to your mom yet?"

 

“Not yet. Not a lot of shit terrifies me, but she does. And I just… I’ve had a lot of shit dumped on me today. It’ll be nice to pretend my family still loves me for one more day.” Inias sighed and scrapped the finger holding for full on hand-holding as he interlaced their fingers. 

 

Cas squeezed his hand. "Whatever happens with them, I'll be here for you."

 

There was no one in the park other than the occasional night jogger, the park lamps painting the hedges and trees in an almost orange glow. Cas suddenly stopped and Inias could see that he was struggling with whether or not to say something.

 

Inias was about to ask him what was up when his cell phone rang. It was from an unlisted number and  –  while he was tempted to just ignore it  –  he decided he shouldn’t, just in case it was an emergency. A habit he really needed to break. “Sorry, Cas, let me just see who this is.”

 

At Cas’s understanding nod, Inias answered with a gruff, “Yeah?”

 

“Inias?” 

 

It was as if someone had dumped ice cold water directly onto his spinal cord. Inias swallowed dryly and  –  after a beat of stunned silence  –  finally replied, “Tessa?”

 

"What the fuck, Inias? I saw that video of you..." Her voice trembled with anger. "You fucking liar! You were a fag all along? Even when we were married?"

 

Inias shook his head. “What? What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

"Did you fuck guys when we were married? Fuck, did you give me AIDS?" She yelled.

 

“Whoa! For one, I  _ never  _ cheated on you and two, do you  _ not  _ understand how STD’s work, you crazy bitch? And yes, I was a fag when we were married and I’m a fag now. I don’t know how you got this number, but fucking lose it.” He disconnected the call before she could respond and he couldn’t stop himself from punching the trunk of a nearby tree. “Fuck!”

 

"Nias!" Cas was next to him in a second, grabbing his wrist with a worried frown on his face. When he saw the bleeding knuckles, Cas instantly started to feel over his bones to look for injuries. "Calm down, please. I don’t want you to get hurt."

 

Inias yanked his hand back and clipped, “It’s fine. I would’ve felt if I broke it.”

 

Cas startled back, giving him a confused and wide eyed look. "Okay," he breathed out.

 

He sighed and shook his head as a whirlwind of emotions started flooding him. Inias had to take a step back before he said, “I think I’m gonna go.”

 

Cas quickly walked up to him and pulled him close, whispering, "Please don't go now."

 

“Cas, let me go,” he said, his voice sounding monotone from how he was trying to keep himself calm. 

 

Cas leaned back, looking broken before he nodded and let go of him.

 

Inias swallowed dryly again, keeping his emotions in check. Seriously, what the hell was he even doing here? He made a potentially career ending move, everyone in the fucking world knew about his sexuality, and  –  to top it all off  –  he was still trying to play house in his head with a guy who was married. If he believed in signs, it would be likely he took the call from Tessa as one.  _ Get your fucking life together, Knight!  _ He sighed and looked at Cas. “Did you drive or do you want me to order you a Lyft?”

 

"I drove," Cas murmured before he looked up at him. “If you… need anything, call me… or text me.”

 

Inias nodded and sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Cas, it’s just… it’s all too much at this exact moment.”

 

Cas gave him a pained nod. "I understand. Your day was the worst. Just..." He stopped and shook his head. "I should go." 

 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. The sooner this day ended, the better. As Cas started walking to where he parked his car, Inias called out, “Cas?”

 

Cas stopped and Inias could see he was rubbing his hand over his face before he turned around. He had never seen Cas so sad before. “Yeah?”

 

He couldn’t stop himself, his feet moving him forward without his permission. Inias gently grasped Cas by the wrist and pulled him close. He cupped Cas’s cheek as he shook his head. Before he could question him, Inias closed the distance between them. It was the most chaste, yet lingering kiss they had ever shared. When he drew back, he gave him a sad smile. “Drive safe.”

 

Cas stared at him for a moment, breathing hard before he pulled him in and practically devoured his lips, licking deep into his mouth as he tangled his fingers into his hair, tugging it to pull him closer.

 

Inias allowed himself to succumb, twisting his injured hand into Cas’s shirt as the other hand trailed to his neck to keep him in place. He swallowed the man’s moan as he got a little lost in the frenetic energy of their kiss. The tingling of electricity coursing through him. When he drew back, albeit reluctantly, he braced his forehead against Cas’s as he tried to catch his breath. “Cas,” was all he managed to murmur.

 

Cas's voice was just above a whisper, his fingers tightened in Inias's hair and shirt, as if he was afraid he would run away… "Inias... damn it. I'm sorry." There was a small hitch in his breathing and a quiet whimper as his lips ghosted over Inias’s.

 

“Don’t be,” he breathed out, pulling Cas in for another kiss. At that point he felt like he could only breathe when Cas touched him.

 

The hand that Cas had buried in his shirt, slid down his side and grabbed Inias's hip, pulling him close to his body as he gasped into his mouth. His teeth grazed his upper lip before he nipped at it, murmuring, "Fuck, Nias."

 

Before he could stop himself, he started walking Cas backwards until his back came in contact with one of the trees. Inias dove in again, his desperation, his need being the primary driving force behind his actions as he grabbed Cas’s ass and cupped a handful of the most perfect ass he’d ever seen. 

 

Cas clung to him, moaning, rocking and arching against him as he breathed out, "We could get a room."

 

It was the worst idea ever, he knew it, but at that point his dick had taken complete control of his brain when he murmured against Cas’s neck, “Okay.” He bit down on Cas’s pulse point and  –  at the sharp intake of breath  –  his hand snaked around to cup Cas’s erection.

 

Cas growled and bucked against him, grabbing his hand in his as he pulled him away from the tree and in the direction of the hotel bar they left from. "If you keep this up, you’ll have to arrest me for public indecency."

 

Inias chuckled and let Cas lead the way to the hotel. They momentarily stopped to make out for a couple of minutes against the side of the building before he growled, “I need to be inside you already.”

 

Cas nodded breathlessly before they stumbled into the lobby. Cas righted himself before he walked over to the clerk, asking for a room for the night as he placed a credit card on the counter and pushed it towards the kid. It took far too many minutes  –  that stretched on as slowly as possible  –  until he finally had a key card in his hand. They quickly made their way up to the room and inside of it.

 

The moment the door was closed, Cas pushed Inias against it and kissed the breath out of him, all while starting to unbutton his shirt.

 

His patience was gone at that point and he ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, before he lifted Cas into his arms and carried him to the bed. Inias never stopped kissing him as he carefully lay Cas on the bed and crawled between his legs, grabbing the hem of his pants and yanking them down. He groaned from the sensory overload. “Commando? Were you hoping I’d fuck you tonight?”

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't get a chance to wash my clothes. Less judging more kissing."

 

Inias chuckled and  –  once he’d gotten rid of all of the clothes impeding him  –  he leaned over Cas, drawing him in for another frantic and needy kiss. 

 

Kiss-swollen parted lips greeted him when he leaned back, Cas breathing hard and looking completely dazed and beautiful as he whispered, "Fuck, I... I missed feeling you so much. Can't stop thinking of you... of  _ this  _ since the last time we talked on the phone."

 

Inias groaned as the memory of that day flooded his vision. He nodded against Cas’s lips and murmured, “You make me so fucking crazy.”

 

"Pot, kettle, and so on..." Cas replied with a gasp before he licked over Inias’s lips and turned them around on the bed so he was on top of Inias. He kissed behind his ear before he bit his earlobe. "I think you have to tame me first."

 

Inias cupped his face in both of his hands and stared at the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Castiel with lust-blown pupils and kiss-swollen lips, panting and needy, and in that moment he realized what this was. This was a goodbye. “I can’t,” Inias breathed out, trying to not let his heartbreak seep into his words.

 

Cas frowned before he looked worried. "Nias? What?"

 

“Don’t stop, Cas,” he tried to pull him in for another kiss. 

 

Cas kissed him, but he was hesitant. His voice sounded insecure too, "How do you want me?"

 

And suddenly it was all too much. He sighed and shook his head. “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

 

Cas leaned back and slowly shook his head. "I can be your obedient sex toy. It doesn't have to be like the last time." His eyes were begging, pleading. "Please. I don't want this to... stop. I don't want to lose you."

 

“Baby, it’s not about that,” Inias breathed out, cupping his cheek. “I know you can. But as much as I want you right now, as badly as I want nothing more than to taste you, and touch you, and fuck you, I wasn’t… this wasn’t a scene to me.”

 

"We can turn it into one, if that's easier?" Cas asked hopefully.

 

Inias shook his head. “No, I…” He gently pushed Cas off of him. “This was a mistake. You should… fuck. You should go back to your husband.”

 

"What?" Cas asked in shock. "Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted me."

 

“Of course I want you. That’s the problem,” he said with a sigh as he sat up and braced his face against his palms. “I’m sorry.”

 

He could feel the mattress shifting as Cas rounded him and pulled him closer. "I don't understand why this is suddenly a problem. We’ve had sex before."

 

Inias smiled sadly and gently carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “I know.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Cas’s lips and got up, grabbing his pants off of the floor. “Call Dean. Invite him and have a fun night with your husband in a nice hotel room.”

 

Cas pulled his knees to his body and didn't say anything, he just stared at the hotel room carpet. "So, that's it? You'll never sleep with me again?"

 

Inias pulled his pants up and moved to sit next to Cas on the bed. “I don’t know if it’s such a good idea. And it’s not a comment on your skills, trust me.”

 

Cas scoffed and looked away. "Sure it isn't. Let me quickly recap. You have sex with me once, then you avoid even staying in the same room with me for weeks and only have sex with Dean from then on. And then we have some awesome phone sex two days ago where you make me hope I can have you again only to shut me down again. And now you’re leaving me naked in a hotel room because you  _ 'can't' _ ."

 

He gently gripped Cas’s chin and turned him back to face him. “I don’t want to have a scene with you, Cas. I want to have sex with you.”

 

Cas’s lip trembled and he bit it. "It doesn't look that way from my perspective. You say that... but you want to leave."

 

“Cas, why do you keep pushing this? You have no idea how much it’s fucking with me, having feelings for you and… the fact that I wanted normal, boring sex with you is fucking with my head. Bad.”

 

Cas shook his head, laughing mirthlessly. "Actually I have a very good idea how that can fuck with someone's head." He looked up at Inias, a pained expression in his eyes. "And I'm tired of running away from my feelings for you, Inias. I wouldn't hold back from telling you what I feel either the next time we have normal sex."

 

“What?” Inias must have misheard, or misunderstood him. There was no way Cas was telling him that… “You… what?”

 

Cas took in a deep, shuddered breath and leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Inias’s before he murmured, "I'm in love with you."      

 

Inias shook his head in confusion. “No, you’re in love with Dean.” And the guilt hit him in that moment.  _ Fuck.  _ He promised Dean he wouldn’t cause them any problems and here he was, in a  _ Twilight Zone  _ episode where the man he’d spent the past seven years in love with  _ actually  _ reciprocated his feelings. 

 

Cas sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes I am. I'm in love with Dean and it took me a fucking long time and a therapist to realize that I'm also head over heels in love with you."

 

“I… I don’t know what to say,” he breathed out after a beat of silence. What the hell  _ could  _ he say to that? Other than he had the absolute worst luck in the entire fucking universe.

 

Cas rubbed his palms over his eyes before he murmured, "Before you feel bad about Dean... He knows about my feelings for you. We talked about it and he and I thought it was best to tell you that I feel the same, so you... know what you're dealing with. I get that this is a lot to take in... I just want you to know that from my and Dean's side, nothing has changed. If you want to come back home to us at some point, we both would be very happy."

 

Inias let out a surprised huff of laughter. “You know I had to explain to Vic our whole relationship and I’m just… I don’t even know.” He turned to face Cas and took his hands in his. “Look, this is a lot to take in right now and… Fuck… Can I… can I think about it?”

 

Cas nodded mutely, his gaze still downcast.

 

“Please look at me,” he pleaded. And fuck the both of them for turning him into the type of Dom who pleaded.

 

Cas sobbed for a moment and shook his head. "I... can't. What if you decide this is the last time you want to see me..."

 

Inias gently grasped Cas’s chin and forced him to look at him, but he kept his eyes shut. “I promise, whatever I decide, it absolutely will not be the last you ever see me. You tellin’ me if I decide I don’t want to try and pursue this with you guys that you won’t be my friend any more?”

 

Cas blinked up at him. His eyes were watery. "Of course not. I can’t lose you."

 

“You won’t. Do you really think that something as stupid as falling for each other can stop us from being friends?”

 

Cas gave him a quick smile that didn't reach his eyes. "And how do I keep my fingers to myself if you decide you just want to be my friend? How are you able to hold back? When all I can think about is how much I want to kiss you right now."

 

Inias chuckled and shook his head. “Trust me, it’s not even a little easy.”

 

Cas looked up at him, licking over his lips before he slowly shook his head. "Do you think it was a mistake? That we had sex?"

 

That was a hell of a question. Inias cupped his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life, Castiel, and you are not one of them. You understand?”

 

Cas slid onto his lap for another gentle kiss. "Can you please kiss me... for a little longer? Just until it stops hurting."

 

_ Fuck.  _ Inias nodded and closed the distance between them again, carding his hand through Cas’s hair as he deepened the kiss.

 

Cas grabbed Inias's free hand and held it tightly against his chest, intertwining their fingers as he gasped into the kiss, sliding closer in his lap. 

 

And it was heartbreaking perfection. Succumbing to his desire in that moment, the world fading away into the background. Inias groaned as his hands trailed lower, cupping Cas’s bare ass to pull him flush against him.

 

Cas moaned into the kiss and Inias enjoyed the feeling of Cas’s erection pressed against his stomach. Cas rocked his ass against his hands, practically offering it as he buried the fingers of his free hand into Inias's hair.

 

He couldn’t stop himself from kneading the perfect flesh, drawing out another moan. Inias drew back and brought his right index finger to Cas’s lips. “Get it wet,” he commanded in a breathy exhale.

 

Cas's breathing hitched before he wrapped his sinful lips around Inias’s finger. Cas’s eyes never left his as he started to suck and lick the digit wet.

 

Inias groaned at the sight and gently withdrew his finger. Without missing a beat he snaked his hand to Cas’s ass again, immediately teasing his rim with the now slick digit.

 

Cas bit his lip to stifle the deep moan that escaped. His eyes begging for more as he whispered, "Please."

 

Inias nodded and gently pushed Cas onto the bed. He quickly kicked off his pants and crawled between Cas’s legs, lifting his hips so he was eye level with his hole. “No scene, no safeword. If you want me to stop, tell me to stop.”

 

Cas nodded, breathing heavily. "Yeah... I want you. Need you, Nias."

 

“Me, too.” Inias leaned in and licked Cas’s rim. No preamble, no teasing. At the breathy pants quickening in succession, Inias started tonguing him a little harder until Cas finally relaxed enough to let him in. It was heaven, losing himself to such a carnal desire. 

 

Cas was writhing on the bed and Inias needed to pin his hips to the mattress to keep him in place as lust consumed him. He wished he could see how Cas was losing it. “Nias, please… please.”

 

He could spend hours eating him out, but his dick throbbed in envious protest and Inias reluctantly drew back. “Lube?” Apparently lust had reduced him to solitary syllables.

 

Cas froze for a moment before he stuttered, "Oh, fuck, I hope, um… my jeans’ backpocket. I might still have one of those samples."

 

Inias leaned over the bed and grabbed Cas’s jeans, fumbling through the pockets until he found it. One of the samples Dean got from Pride. He wondered if that had been planned. He grinned as he presented it to Cas. “Want me to prep you, or would you feel a little more in control if you do it?”

 

"I love the way you do it," Cas breathed out, looking relieved that the lube was in his pocket. "And I don't need to be in control with you. I trust you, Nias."

 

The urge to tell Cas how much he loved him was overwhelming. Instead he nodded dumbly and gently parted Cas’s cheeks to look at his hole again. It was fluttering with the same nervous anticipation of a virgin. Inias groaned at the sight and ripped the sample packet open with his teeth. He poured half of the contents onto his fingers and did a half-assed job of warming it up.

 

Horniness made him impatient. He gently probed forward with the first digit, groaning again when the heat encased his finger. “You’re still virgin tight.”

 

Cas gasped and panted, gripping his fingers into the sheet. "Yeah, it has been too long since you had me. Uh, uh, please... I can take more."

 

Inias nodded as he slipped a second digit in and slowly started scissoring. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

 

"Fuck," Cas pressed out, arching his back off of the bed. He looked at him through hooded, glazed over eyes, cheeks red and lips parted, trembling with heavy breathing. "I can't wait to feel you in me again."

 

“Me either,” he breathed out as he finally got a third finger inside, starting a slow and easy in and out. Mesmerized by his fingers disappeared into Cas’s welcoming hole.

 

"Nias, you’re making me crazy... please take me. Please," Cas begged, rocking against his fingers to get them deeper inside of him.

 

Inias shook his head. “Baby, I want you more stretched than this.”

 

Cas was whimpering now, pressing his palms against the headboard. His erection was thick and glistening with precome, starting to pool on Cas's stomach, so Inias knew that Cas wasn't feeling any pain. "Fuck, I missed you so much," Cas breathed out between drawn out moans. "You have no idea how often I think of that one time you fingered me in the woods and how much I wanted you to bend me over and fuck me."

 

“That right?” Inias groaned, the memory making his cock twitch. It took all of the willpower he had to not when Cas kept begging him that day. Probably the other reason he’d ended up fucking Dean so hard.

 

"Yes," Cas gasped out and he didn't know if that had been an answer or because of the way he rubbed over Cas's prostate. Maybe it was both. "Never thought I would say this, but I love submitting to you."

 

“Fuck,” he growled out, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the lube again, quickly coating his dick. He lined himself up and started playing with Cas’s hole with the head of his leaking cock. “I can’t tell you how many fantasies you’ve made become reality, Cas.”

 

Cas groaned as he rocked his ass against Inias’s erection. "Tell me one... please."

 

Inias slowly pressed in, letting out a shaky moan when the head of his cock pushed past that still tight ring of muscle. “Remember the night we met?” he managed to breathe out. 

 

"Of course," Cas moaned, closing his eyes for a moment. 

 

“Even then, if you had been willing to submit to me that night, this is how it would have been. No scene. Just pure…” Inias groaned as he slowly sunk in, getting more and more lost in the tightness, the heat, the perfection of it all. “Pure, raw sex. Because you took my breath away and I knew… I knew you were going to change my life.”

 

Cas stared at him, breathing out his name as he cupped his cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. A kiss that matched the way he was fucking Cas. Deep, meaningful, raw, and just perfect. "I love you, Nias," Cas whispered against his lips.

 

Inias couldn’t hold back the almost whimper that escaped. “I love you, Cas. I’m so in love with you.”

 

Cas drew him closer, wrapping an arm around him as he caressed Inias's lips with his own, murmuring, “This moment is just for us. I’m yours.”

 

“Fuck,” he sobbed out as he started gently thrusting. Everything about this moment was constricting his heart. It was amazing, and beautiful, and goddamn life changing. “Mine,” he growled out as he started thrusting even deeper. 

 

He grabbed Cas's hands in his, intertwining their fingers before he pinned them against the mattress. He couldn't stop looking at Cas and he knew in that moment he had never had sex with someone like this before. 

 

"Nias," Cas breathed out. "So good... feels so perfect."

 

Inias nodded and captured his lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. His tongue slid over Cas’s in time with his thrusts, their connection being entirely and purely complete. The best sex he had ever experienced. The words, “making love,” flashed behind closed eyelids and he groaned into the kiss. 

 

"You're driving me crazy," Cas moaned against his lips. 

 

Inias started thrusting a little faster. “I love you so fucking much.”

 

Cas spread his legs a little wider as he arched his body against him. "I love you too... so much, Nias, please... fuck me harder."

 

Without missing a beat his thrusts turned rougher, more animalistic. Inias sucked on Cas’s pulse point, intent and power behind it because he needed to mark Cas.

 

Cas groaned, pressing himself closer to his body, almost like a cat that was starving to be touched. Inias loved it. "Can't wait for you to come in me. Fill me deep... mark me as yours," Cas gasped out.

 

Inias growled as he started slamming into him even harder, reduced to nothing but a wild mammal. “Stroke yourself. I need to feel you come,” he gently commanded in between soft grunts as he continued to pound into Cas.

 

He let go of one of Cas's hands and he obediently followed his command, starting to stroke himself. Cas was already close, Inias could see his tells all over his body as he watched him lose it. With just a few strokes he came with loud gasp and Inias’s name on his lips, painting his stomach and chest.

 

The clench strangled the breath out of Inias and he braced his forehead against Cas’s, thrusts growing more frantic and rough. “I’m gonna come, gonna mark you,” he growled as he surrendered to the pleasure and slammed in to the hilt as his orgasm was ripped from him. 

 

"Fuck, yes," Cas gasped, their gaze locked as Inias pumped his load into Cas. 

 

Cas pulled him into a deep and dirty kiss.

 

_ This.  _ This was what it was supposed to be like. That bullshit, Hallmark movie, cliche marketable concept of love was in this moment. Connected with the most amazing human being he had ever met. When Inias drew back, he stared down at Cas in disbelief. “Fuck. I think I get why Dean likes chick flicks now.”

 

Cas chuckled and groaned. "Oh, no. Not you too."

 

“Nah,” Inias breathed out with a smile. “I’m too much of a cynic.”

 

Cas drew him into another gentle and deep kiss. "Good, I want to keep you on my side." Cas closed his eyes for a moment and hummed contentedly. "Thank you… for staying. For giving me this time with you. You have no idea how much I missed you."

 

Inias nodded against his lips. “I missed you, too.”

 

Cas carded his fingers through Inias's hair, smiling softly at him. "Do you feel a little better?"

 

“Well, I  _ did _ get laid,” he quipped with a cocky smirk.

 

Cas chuckled and groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. "You're still hard... you sex addict."

 

Inias chuckled. “What can I say?” He thrust into Cas again just to make him squirm. “I like sex.”

 

Cas's breathing hitched beautifully and he bit his lower lip as he smiled up at Inias. "What a great coincidence. ‘Cause I love sex with you."

 

“I love you,” he murmured. Apparently once the damn flood gates were open, he couldn’t stop saying the fucking words.

 

Seeing the happiness shining from his eyes and in his wide smile made it worth it though. "And I love you, Inias." Cas stroked his thumb over Inias's cheekbone. "And I missed you so much. You have no idea how often I thought about you, especially when I was away on my trip."

 

Inias let out a relieved laugh, shaking his head in amazement. But then that damnable guilt hit him. Guilt for Dean. It was strange, but in the back of his skull a tiny little voice echoed that Cas and Dean were married. And on top of that he didn’t want to hurt Dean because… well, he loved Dean, too. “And Dean’s really okay with this?”

 

Cas gave him a soft smile. "I know that Dean and I... we're weird. We're a package deal, most of the time I don't even feel like we're two different people, if that makes sense. We share everything with each other, he is my best friend. And you, Inias, you mean a whole lot more to him than you think you do. We both want you in our life."

 

He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. “It’s just too bad he’s not in love with me, too. Then we’d all be on the same page.”

 

Cas stared at him with big eyes. "Are you saying... fuck... are you saying that you're in love with Dean, too?"

 

“Uh, uh. You can’t get judgy. You said–”

 

Cas interrupted him with a quick kiss to his lips that stifled Cas's laughter. "I'm so not judging. I'm just so happy, I can't believe this is real... And I seriously wish Dean was here right now."

 

Inias chuckled. “So do I, but I have a feeling it’s not for the same reason.”

 

"You know how much Dean loves rom-com moments. He... I still can't believe it... um, Dean... he has feelings for you too. He is actually thinking up strategies to make you fall in love with him, probably right at this moment." 

 

Inias barked out a laugh and shook his head. “How does that even happen?”

 

Cas shook his head, expression still amused and disbelieving. “I don’t know. I mean, what are the odds?” He squeezed Inias’s hand with a suddenly worried expression. “Oh, man, Dean thought you left because you found out about his feelings for you.”

 

“What? I never said anything like that.” Inias shook his head in amazement. Where would he even get that idea? Inias blamed the chick flicks.

 

Cas frowned and tilted his head in contemplation. “Did you say something about ‘inappropriate feelings’ to him… oh!” Cas’s eyes widened with his realization. “You meant yourself.”

 

Inias nodded. “Yeah, I thought he understood.” He chuckled again and started pressing lazy kisses along Cas’s jaw. He slowly started thrusting his hips, the slowest he’d ever fucked anyone. Lazy almost.

 

Cas moaned quietly, gasping when he pushed deeper. He hummed contentedly, leaning into the kisses. "He didn't. He was so upset because he thought he ruined everything."

 

“Shit,” Inias breathed out as he gently started going a little faster. “Sounds like I owe him an apology.”

 

"He loves rom-com apologies, so you should make it over the top," Cas suggested with a gasp, arching his body against Inias.

 

Inias chuckled and pushed in a little harder with each thrust. “What? Hold a boombox outside of his window, playing a shitty soft rock ballad?”

 

"Or sing it and play the guitar," Cas moaned. "You did that for me once, remember?" 

 

“Yeah, but you hated my slow acoustic version of, ‘We Didn’t Start the Fire’.” Inias groaned into the crook of his neck as he started undulating his hips to hit Cas’s hot spot.

 

"I did not hate it," Cas groaned before he pulled him into a needy kiss, all pliant and open. "Watching you play was just so incredibly hot I didn't pay attention... Uh, please."

 

Inias let out a half moan-half laugh as he started thrusting a little faster, the sounds escaping Cas making him needier by the minute. “That right? You like when I take random eighties pop songs and make ‘em slow and sappy?”

 

"Yes," Cas gasped out, breathing heavily as he rocked his hips against him. "You can make everything work with your voice. I, uh… uh, love hearing your voice."

 

When he could feel Cas’s cock start to come back to life, he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting a little faster, a little deeper. “If I do this, you’re gonna have to wait your turn to ride me, baby.”

 

"I could do it now?" Cas suggested, sinful lips parted in a beautiful invitation.

 

Inias nodded emphatically as he scraped his teeth along Cas’s pulse point. “One of my favorite fantasies. You riding me.”

 

Cas braced himself on his elbows and turned them around on the bed without letting Inias slip out of him. When he sat up Inias was breathless. 

 

Seeing Cas like that, those incredible hipbones, endless skin over a beautifully shaped body, the tattoo right under his ribcage... Inias let his fingers trace over all of the hard lines of his muscles, watching how Cas leaned back on his strong arms, bracing his palms behind him on Inias's legs as he started to ride him at a slow, seductive pace. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “so much better than my fantasy.” Inias dug his fingers into the meat of Cas’s hips, gently urging him to ride him a little faster.

 

Cas was making the most beautiful, sexy noises as he started to ride him faster, fucking himself on Inias’s cock with parted lips and hooded eyes. "I wish I... would have gotten over..." Cas shook his head before moaning, "You feel incredible."

 

“You’re breathtaking,” he breathed out as he couldn’t hold back from bucking up into Cas.

 

Cas threw his head back, moaning as he rode him harder. "Fuck, yes. Please..."

 

He loved how Cas always started begging when he got closer. 

 

“What’d I tell ya’?” he groaned as he started thrusting up, matching Cas’s pace, slamming them together with each movement. “Knew you could beg real pretty, just like a sub.”

 

Cas looked down at him, breathing hard as he whispered, "Only for you... Master."

 

Inias slipped his hand between them, grasping Cas’s leaking cock and started pumping him in time. “Beg for me, pet. Let me hear it.”

 

Cas bit his lower lip to stifle his gasp before he closed his eyes. "Please," he whispered, his voice turning desperate, "please, fuck me hard, need to feel you deep, please, Master. Please take me hard."

 

He gripped Cas’s hips tighter and started thrusting faster, lifting his hips to fuck into him at the most delicious angle. “Tell me about your fantasy for the next time Niasdor and Castiel go on a mission together.”

 

He felt the way Cas's cock twitched in his hand and had to fight back a grin. Cas had a serious roleplay kink. 

 

Cas had trouble getting the words out through the moans and gasps, breathing them out more than speaking, "Niasdor should, uhh, honor his agreement and give me his serum, in my ass the next time. Or maybe... just to be more eff-fuck-ective... insert his magic seed in my ass and the rest down my throat. Uh, just to be sure."

 

“And if an insipid little elf pixie chick stumbles upon us, would…” Inias groaned and started stroking Cas faster. “Would you pull away? Or… fuck… or let her see you be my little slut?”

 

"I wouldn't pull away, Master. I'm yours to use and  I'm your cockslut," Cas replied through a desperate moan. "Oh, fuck... please, I need... need, please hold me down and fuck me hard into the bed."

 

Inias growled as he pulled Cas close to flip them over. He grabbed Cas’s hands and pinned them above his head into the mattress as he started slamming into him, frantic, needy, the sound of skin against skin drowned out their shared groans.

 

"Fuck, yes, fuck," Cas cried out before he begged, "Please, Master, may I come?"

 

“Only on my dick, pet. If you can’t come on my dick, you can’t come at all,” he growled as he broke rhythm for a moment to angle Cas’s hips by pushing a pillow under his lower back. He grabbed his wrists again and immediately slammed in to the hilt, swallowing Cas’s moan as he struck his sensitive prostate.

 

Cas gasped and pressed his lips against Inias's cheek, his words barely coherent. "Yes,” he hissed, “uh, so close. Love your big, hard cock in me, need, yes, mmh, fuck… wreck my hole."

 

Inias moaned and drew him in for another kiss as he started fucking into Cas, a little harder and a little faster with each thrust. “That’s it, pet. Tell me what you need.”

 

Cas leaned into the kiss before he suddenly bit Inias's lower lip with a defiant smirk and bucked his hips against him. "Need you to train me, properly."

 

“I will, pet,” Inias growled as his hips came to a halt. Just the head of his cock inside of Cas. He was squirming and Inias pressed his wrists deeper into the mattress. “And since you couldn’t tell me what you need, perhaps you don’t need me to fuck you anymore…”

 

Cas let out a beautifully needy whimper trying to buck up to get Inias's cock back. "Please, Master. I need your cock. I need to be fucked hard, please." 

 

While he knew he needed to wrench a little more desperation out of Cas to make him remember just how torturous disobedience was, Inias only had so much willpower. He bottomed out in one hard thrust and he immediately set an animalistic pace. “Like this, pet?”

 

Cas practically howled in pleasure. "Yes, please, yes. Where... will I receive your come, Master?” he asked needily and Inias could see that his pet was so very close. 

 

“In your needy hole, because we only have the one packet of lube,” he said with a shaky exhale as he slammed in even harder. “Just in case I stay hard for one more round.”

 

He wondered if the prospect of more was Cas's tipping point as Cas came with a loud cry just on his cock, like the little cockslut he was in that moment.

 

Chasing down his own pleasure, Inias fucked harder and harder against Cas’s oversensitive prostate as he finally reached the proverbial ledge, not so much tumbling over as he was diving from it. “Fuck, Cas,” he cried out as he came for a second time inside of Cas. Adding another load.

 

Cas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close as he slowly came down from his high, breathing against the side of Cas's face. Cas chuckled lowly as he whispered, "I think I'm addicted to your cock and the way it feels when you come in me."

 

Inias breathed out a chuckle as he murmured, “Keep that up, the third round will be sooner than you want.”

 

Cas chuckled again, looking incredibly happy and relaxed. "We have the room for the whole night." He sneaked a soft, lingering kiss to Inias's lips before he added a thoughtful, "Sometimes I wish..." He shook his head with a soft smile. "Never mind."

 

“Uh, uh,” Inias chastised as he gently gripped Cas’s chin. “Spit it out.”

 

Cas gave him a soft smile, averting his eyes for a moment. "It's stupid. I can't change the past... It's just... you know the night we met? I wish I didn't have my... problems back then. I wish I would have said yes to you being my Dom."

 

Inias cupped his cheek. “Better late than never, right?”

 

Cas leaned into his hand and nodded. "There were so many times in our past when I wished I could have sex with you. Remember that one evening when my sub cancelled on us and we were both so frustrated, teasing each other mercilessly... You have no idea how close I was to just letting you do whatever you wanted with me." 

 

“Fuck, baby. Or that time we got stuck on the train due to engine failure. When you kept making jokes about the railroad equivalent of the mile high club was. Goddamn did I want to fucking show you.”

 

Cas chuckled and nodded before he added, "Or after my birthday, when you took me to the concert. I was so drunk and happy, and you sang all the songs when we stayed in that horrible motel on our way back and... man, I fucking love your voice. .. I just wanted to climb in your lap and..." He leaned up to kiss him. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

 

Inias smiled and pulled him in for a gentle kiss before he murmured against Cas’s lips, “Lookin’ forward to it.”

 

"I also feel a lot better about the whole being dominated thing." He scratched the back of his head. "So if you still want to teach a very naughty and disobedient sub..."

 

“I think both my subs need some training,” he growled as he sucked Cas’s bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Cas gasped and kissed him back for a moment before he tsked, "Admit it, you have never seen a better sub than Dean. He is perfectly obedient."

 

Inias shrugged. “He’s damn good for a beginner, but then, you’ve never been as strict as me.”

 

"And he loves your hard hand," Cas whispered before he licked over Inias's lips. "As do I."

 

He let out a breathless laugh of amazement. “How did I get so lucky? Or wait… I died, didn’t I? And this is my reward. Eternity with two obedient subs.”

 

Cas breathed out a skeptical sounding noise. “Ah, I wouldn’t put me in the ‘obedient’ box yet. I really love the danger in challenging you. It turns me on not knowing what you'll do to me to make me behave." Cas licked over Inias's finger, his eyes never leaving his. "I love when you teach me, when you make me so desperate I can't help but to be obedient and do everything you tell me. I like when you hold me down or force me to behave, when I don't get a choice to challenge you.”

 

Inias groaned as he captured Cas’s lips in a kiss before murmuring, “And when you finally obey, you do it so well, pet.”

 

“You’re very confident in your abilities to make me behave,” Cas replied with a sassy smirk before he bit Inias's lower lip again.

 

“Well, I’m a damn good Dom.”

 

Cas chuckled and kissed over the area he had bitten. "True," he murmured.

 

Inias wiggled his hips, his now hard again cock gently sliding against his lover’s likely sensitive walls. “And now I know how to train you,” he growled into Cas’s ear. 

 

Cas's breathing hitched and he looked beautifully debauched, flushed cheeks and hooded eyes as he whispered, "You do?"

 

“What have I always told you?” he growled with a chuckle. 

 

"Listening makes a good Dom," Cas smiled up at him before he softly nipped Inias’s chin.

 

“Exactly,” he breathed out as he slowly started fucking into Cas again. “And listen to more than just your pet’s pretty moans.”

 

"Can't believe you're hard again," Cas breathed out, shaking his head as he moaned. He looked up at Inias with a seductive smile. "Care to clue me in?"

 

Inias chuckled again when Cas gasped after he struck his hot spot. “Nope. It’s for me to break you down with.”

 

"Fuck, I can't wait... You're a horrible tease," Cas replied, sounding needy already.

 

“So, pet, tell me what you want right now?” He commanded as he started undulating his hips in a circular motion.

 

Cas squinted his eyes at him and, for a moment, Inias thought he would get a cocky answer before he replied, "I want you to fuck me hard, face down into the mattress, hold my arms behind my back while you do it."

 

Inias arched his brow, actually impressed. Apparently, disobedient subs could be taught. He drew back and sat back on his heels, keeping just the head of his cock inside. “Now, pet, you’re to turn yourself around, but you have to keep me inside you. If you fail, you won’t like the consequences.”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow at him before he slowly pulled back with a defiant and provocative look. “Oh, really? Is that all you’ve got?” He braced himself on his elbow for a final push backwards, Inias’s cock slipping out of him.

 

Inias quirked his brow. He tsked disapprovingly. “Pet, you have one chance to get what you want, otherwise all you’ll get from me after that move is fifty strikes with my belt.”

 

Cas gave him a dark look, breathing a little labored. He seemed to contemplate Inias's words for a moment. “What’s that chance?” he asked breathlessly.

 

“For being the naughty toy you are, you need to learn your place. You’re going to pull open the curtains and get in the examination position in front of the window,” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“You look petulant when you cross your arms like that.” Cas grinned as he slowly slid from the bed and went over the window, opening the curtains in haste before he sank to his knees and into the right position.

 

Inias shook his head. “Even when you physically obey me, you’re still disobedient.” He stood up and approached him, pulling Cas to his knees by gripping his hair and tugging. “Now try that again, pet.”

 

Cas gasped and looked up with hooded eyes and a sassy grin on his lips. He trapped his lower lip between his teeth, giving Inias a playfully innocent look before he replied with a husky, “Yes, Master.”

 

Inias clicked his tongue. “Even saying the words, there’s still some defiance in you.” He stepped in front of Cas, using his free hand to grip his cock and paint Cas’s lips with it.

 

Cas looked up at him, making his lips pliant, exactly how Inias liked it. He knew Cas knew almost all of his kinks and he also knew that Cas knew all of the rules. He disobeyed on purpose when the tip of his tongue licked over the head. Cas was testing his boundaries.

 

Inias tugged his head back. He slowly stroked his cock. “I know what you’re doing, pet.” He released him and took a step back. “Stand up and press yourself against the window, groin to face. Position your cock up against your belly and press the side of your face against the glass, palms braced on either side of your face.”

 

Cas looked reluctant for a moment, but still clearly aroused before he walked up to the window, taking his cock in hand with a moan as he trapped it between the glass and his body. He then braced his palms against the window, leaning his cheek against it. 

 

“Good boy,” he growled as he leaned in, stepping in right behind him. Inias pumped his cock against his right cheek. “Show me your hole, pet.”

 

Cas reached behind him and pulled his cheeks apart with a low moan. Inias could see some of his come dripping out of him. “There are people on the streets,” Cas whispered, breathing heavily.

 

Inias chuckled and dragged the head of his dick through the dripping come. “Yes. They’re all going to know what a naughty toy you are.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Cas panted heavily. “It’s more likely they’ll think I’m just enjoying the view.”

 

Inias hummed and drew back. “Widen your stance and spread your cheeks even more.”

 

“Do I still get to feel the leather of your belt on my ass when I don’t do what you say?” Cas asked, giving him a calculated and hooded look over his shoulder, even though he was already widening his stance.

 

Inias quirked his brow. “Get in position, pet. Now.”

 

Cas’s breathing hitched as he used his fingers to spread his cheeks, presenting his dripping hole.

 

Inias smirked as he grabbed the remote off of the nightstand and sat on the bed. He turned the TV on and selected the twenty four hour porn package. He randomly selected one of the titles and fast forwarded to the first sex scene. He then leaned back against the headboard and chuckled again.

 

“Didn’t you forget something?” Cas yelled from the window.

 

Inias started pumping his dick. Eyes on the screen. “I don’t know, pet. You keep challenging me. Perhaps you’ll learn your place when all of my come has dripped out of you.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Cas asked, "Will you still fuck me when all your come is gone?"

 

“No. Then you’ll get your strikes. You’ve been such a naughty toy.” He groaned as he pumped a little faster while the brunette chick on the screen started getting plowed doggy style.

 

"Yes, Master," Cas's breathing hitched as he replied with a quick look back to Inias, demonstrating to him that he was still in the position he had left him. Come running down his inner thighs from his open and fucked hole.

 

Inias groaned at the sight. It was fucking beautiful. “I’m so disappointed, pet. I would much rather come fucking your wrecked hole.”

 

"No one is stopping you," Cas breathed out, fogging up the window in its wake.

 

“You did, pet. By challenging me.” Inias moaned to punctuate his pleasure for Cas’s benefit. “It’s a shame, too. I love your hole.”

 

"Come on," Cas begged needily. "Your come is nearly gone. At least I stood here waiting like a good fuck toy."

 

Inias took in a shaky breath. “I need to hear you beg some more.”

 

Cas grinned at him over his shoulder. "Does that mean if I beg, you’ll overlook my disobedience and fuck me?"

 

“Now I didn’t say that.” He arched his brow expectantly, not moving other than the teasing way he stroked his cock.

 

"Then what do you want me to beg for?" Cas asked in a breathy moan.

 

“For your submission. Knowing there’s no reward for you, but you need to obey. Because you need to please your master.”

 

For a long time Cas was quiet and Inias was beginning to think that Cas was going to stubbornly refuse to beg. But then he started to whimper, breathing out a pleading, "Please. Please I need you, Master. Please use my hole, I need to get filled deep and hard, please. I’ll do anything you want. Just please don't leave me like this. I beg you. I will be a good toy, please, I just need to have something inside my hole. I need... need to get used. Please."

 

Inias smirked as he turned to face Cas, still stroking himself. “And how can I know you won’t go right back to being naughty after you get my cock?”

 

"Because if I am, I won't get your cock again. And I need you so much. I need to get fucked," Cas begged,  _ "please." _

 

He stood up and started walking towards Cas, never once stopping his stroking. “Then say it, say that you’ll submit to me.”

 

Cas's breathing hitched and he nodded slightly against the window. "I... I submit to you, Master. I'm your toy... for you to use. I'll do anything you say."

 

Inias didn’t hesitate as he licked his palm, wetting his dick. He closed the distance between them and started pressing the head of his cock against Cas’s hole, getting the tip wet with the lube and come that had Cas soaked. “Good boy.”

 

"Please," Cas whimpered, "please fuck me, Master."

 

“You’re so wet. I could easily slip inside still, pet,” he growled into his ear.

 

His pet pulled his cheeks further apart, showing off his beautiful fuck hole, groaning, "Please... need... you, Master. Please."

 

Inias groaned as he started pumping his cock against that tempting heat. “No, pet. You need to learn that disobedience never gets rewarded.” He drew back and started pumping his cock a little faster, groaning and panting.

 

"Please, Master," Cas begged, "you’re already going to punish me with your belt... Please, I will be so good. I'll warm your cock all night... please tell what I can do to earn your cock."

 

“You’ve lost that chance. But if you keep begging, I’ll change your fifty strikes to twenty five.” Inias was breathing heavy as the heat in his groin started expanding.

 

"Fuck, please, Master, just a finger... I need something in me. Please, need...  I need to get filled." Cas hiccuped in between his begs, arching his ass closer, his hole brushing over the tip of his cock.

 

“Get back in position,” he clipped as he pulled back even further.

 

Cas's breathing hitched and he went back into position. "I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to. I'm just so... I need your cock so much. Please forgive me."

 

Inias groaned as he started fucking into his fist. “I was going to offer my come to your tongue, but that move lost you that. Now show me you can be obedient, pet.”

 

"Yes, Master, fuck. I'm so sorry. Please, I will be good. So good… now… I promise," Cas begged, but he stayed in position.

 

“You better,” he groaned out as his balls tightened and he stepped forward enough to paint the globes of Cas’s ass with his come.

 

Cas whimpered a needy, "Please... Master." But he still didn't move, just let himself be painted with come like a good little slut.

 

Inias caught his breath and gently tugged Cas’s hair, pulling his face from the glass. “Bend over the bed in the inspection position.”

 

"Yes, Master," Cas breathed out and Inias could see that his dick was hard and red, glistening with precome as he turned around and walked over to the bed, bending over it before he spread his cheeks again. 

 

He grinned, turning up the volume of the red head being spit roasted. Inias grabbed his jeans and pulled the leather belt through the loops. He folded the belt and snapped it. “Since you like to talk, to challenge, after each strike, you are to moan or beg louder than the lovely ladies on the screen.”

 

Cas arched his ass up higher on the bed, moaning loudly, "Yes, Master."

 

Inias chuckled and – with a quick and sure grip  –  swung the belt across Cas’s ass, just above his hands.

 

Cas gasped, "Fuck yes! Please."

 

Another quick snap, dangerously close to his dripping hole.

 

Cas was panting so loud now, gasping when the leather made contact with his beautiful ass. He was giving the porn stars a run for their money with the desperate and needy moans that fell from his lips, mesmerized by the way he canted his ass towards him.

 

Inias proceeded a steady rhythm, drawing out moan after moan with each strike. It was beautiful, watching Cas lose himself to the painful pleasure. “Ten strikes left, pet.”

 

"Fuck... Master please. I'm close... Please allow me to come," Cas desperately groaned out.

 

He struck him three times in quick succession. “Do you really think you deserve it?”

 

Cas cried out as he shook his head. "No... No I don't. I was a naughty toy. Please..."

 

Inias cracked the belt over Cas’s hole with two quick snaps. 

 

Cas bucked his hips back again, spreading his cheeks wider with a loud and indecent moan. "Oh, god, fuck... Please."

 

Inias braced his hand on Cas’s lower back. “Now you’re to stay silent. Not a single moan or gasp. Nod if you’re ready for the last five.”

 

Cas's body was shivering as he nodded mutely. Inias could see that he was biting his lower lip hard, precome staining the sheets.

 

Inias cracked the last five strikes against Cas’s hole, damn impressed that Cas managed to keep himself completely quiet. He pressed a kiss to his lower back before he gently pulled Cas onto his knees on the floor. Inias braced one hand in front of Cas’s dripping dick, while bracing two fingers against his hole. “You’ve earned an orgasm, but you have to choose. You either allow my hand to stroke you, or you fuck yourself on my fingers. You can’t have both.”

 

Cas was breathing heavily, looking up at him, all needy and desperate as he breathed out, "Thank you, Master... I... I want to come fucking myself on your fingers, Master."

 

“Good choice,” he growled as he offered said fingers to Cas. “Make ‘em wet.”

 

Cas eagerly wrapped his lips around them and licked them wet, moaning like a needy whore.

 

Inias grinned and gently pulled them out. He slipped his hand between his cheeks, slipping two digits in at once. “Oh, and, pet?”

 

Cas squeezed his eyes shut with a low pained moan before he looked up at him again, groaning, "Yes, Master?"

 

“You gotta come before the roided douchebag does,” he growled. It was near the end of the sex scene. Cas maybe had four minutes.

 

Cas looked up at the movie, obviously noticing that he didn't have much time as he started to fuck himself at a rough and hard pace. He moaned, grimacing a few times, his gaze on the TV as he crossed his arms behind his back and spread his legs further apart.

 

Inias grabbed Cas’s wrists with one hand as he twisted his fingers to tap Cas’s prostate. “Better hurry, pet.”

 

Cas moaned and abandoned looking at the TV to turn to Inias instead. His lips parted and eyes hooded as he begged, "Master, yes, please." 

 

The guy in the movie was fucking the girl's ass harder and faster now and Inias knew that he would pull out soon to come on that redhead's face. 

 

Cas whimpered and he lost his rhythm for a moment before he fucked himself harder again, pressing his eyes shut. He knew Cas wouldn’t make it. Something was obviously bothering him, throwing him off.

 

“Come on, pet. Stop thinking, submit yourself to me, to pleasure,” he breathed into Cas’s ear.

 

Cas whimpered again, leaning slightly against him before he suddenly stopped fucking himself, biting hard on his lower lip. He looked up at Inias and shook his head. "I need to stop." He let out a shaky exhale. 

 

Inias withdrew his fingers and held Cas in his arms. “Just breathe, pet.”

 

Cas leaned into him, his heavy breathing slowly calming down. "I'm good. Sorry. Just... fuck... I'm getting old." He chuckled, pressing his forehead against Inias's shoulder.

 

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Well, that’s depressing.”

 

Cas looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You fucked me for over an hour and made me come twice. You need to rethink your definition of depressing." Cas winced and stroked over his ass with a grimace. "I'm not used to so much anal sex. The pain got distracting."

 

“You did good though. How about a massage?” Inias offered.

 

Cas gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "Yes, I'd like that very much. And a shower."

 

“Great,” he murmured as he helped Cas up. “Start with my lower back and work your way up,” he said with a wink.

 

Cas hit the back of his head with his palm. “Bad Dom.”

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he chastised as he lightly smacked Cas’s ass. “Now get on the bed.”

 

“Ouch." Cas pouted playfully and rubbed his ass. "Be careful with that. I got punished by a big, bad Dom. Bet it's all red and stripe-y now."

 

Inias waggled his eyebrows and smirked. “It is. You’ll be thinking of me every time you sit this week.”

 

“Yeah hate to break it to you, but you’ve always been a pain in my ass.” Cas winked before he went to the enclosed bathroom.

 

“Grab the lotion while you’re in there,” he called out as he sat on the bed and changed the porn to a music station.

 

It took a few long minutes before Cas returned, throwing the lotion over to the bed. “I wanted to make a  _ Silence of the Lambs _ reference, but I creeped myself out.”

 

Cas then snuggled next to him on the bed with a soft, “Hey, you.”

 

Inias chuckled and did his best Buffalo Bill impression, “Put the lotion in the fucking basket.”

 

Cas fluffed the pillow in his face. “Creepy! Why would you do that?”

 

“Is this better? ‘I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti,’” he purred in his best Hannibal Lecter.

 

Cas scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “As long as my name isn't Will Graham, you're not allowed to flirt at me like that. Just creepy, Nias.” He pressed the pillow against Inias’s face again. “If I get nightmares, it's going to be your fault.” 

 

He pulled the pillow away and cupped Cas’s face. “I’ll protect you from your nightmares, kid.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Cas asked with a flirty smile, cuddling close to him. “You’re gonna keep me safe?”

 

“I  _ am  _ a cop,” he said as he carded his hand through Cas’s hair.

 

“And I really love seeing you in your uniform,” Cas replied with a dreamy smile. “Will there ever be a day you’re going to arrest me, Officer?”

 

Inias chuckled. “I think someone has a role play fantasy.”

 

“You’re only realizing that now?” Cas chuckled as he slid closer. “By the way… I really liked what we did here… I think when you removed your belt from your jeans I nearly came.”

 

Inias held him against his chest. “Yeah, it’s been a minute since I had a sub who was so into the masochism part of sadomasochism.”

 

Cas smiled softly, his fingers tracing over Inias's arm. “I know, you complained to me about it multiple times.”

 

Inias nodded his agreement when something suddenly struck him. “How, uh… how are you doin’, Cas?” He tapped Cas’s temple. “Up here.”

 

Cas frowned before he turned on this stomach and pushed the lotion into Inias’s hand. "I'm fine. Didn't you want to take care of me?"

 

He wasn’t buying that, so he poured some of the lotion into his left palm and rubbed his hands together. First he started with Cas’s shoulders. “You’ve gotta talk to me, Cas. I don’t want… I don’t want to accidentally say something that reminds you of him.”

 

Cas tensed under him before he shook his head. His voice was quiet when he replied, "You won't, Inias. You are nothing like him. You don't inflict pain on me because you want to hurt me. You always combine pain and pleasure, like it should be... and you always stop when I tell you." He turned slightly to look up at Inias. "I trust you and I feel very safe with you, Inias. Safe enough to test all my limits."

 

Cas turned around again, crossing his arms under his chin. "You don't need to worry. I know it's weird that I like it so much... what you do to me – after everything that happened. But... it's hard to explain and it might sound very weird, but in a fucking twisted way, every time you punish me, you make everything better."

 

Inias kept massaging Cas, slowly working his way down Cas’s back. “Still, I care about you. I don’t want to cause you any pain, no matter how accidental.”

 

Cas's chuckle sounded muffled from the way he had his face pressed against his arm. "That sounds funny from someone who is into SM."

 

He gently poked Cas’s side. “This is different from a standard kink relationship and you know it.”

 

Cas sighed against his arm. "I don't want it to be different. I want to be free of that asshole and I want to enjoy my kinks with you."

 

“And we will, but I’m gonna need you to be a little more loose with your safeword. At least in the beginning. Test your limits, sure, but don’t push ‘em. We’ll get there.” Inias pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek. “And it’s okay if you need to stop.”

 

Cas was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, I can do that. I think... I hope." He sounded like he was still mulling over that thought while he was speaking before he finally came to a conclusion. "Okay, it might be hard for me to do that. I know that it's okay for you if I want to stop, but there is always this part of me... that keeps pushing me to go further. That wants to get hurt.” He cleared his throat before he continued quietly, “Every time I reach that twisted part inside of me, it gives me so much pleasure… because it feels so dangerous, like playing with fire or hanging over an abyss. And I love that feeling, the adrenaline kick. It’s pretty addicting.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “But I’ll try to be better. Use my safeword more often. For you.”

 

Inias was now massaging his right hip. “I know it is, and I trust you know your limits. I’ll never take that away from you.”

 

Cas moaned quietly, pressing his hip into the mattress with a light rocking motion. “Thank you, that means a lot, um… Remember when we went to that Dark Desire event and you chained and blindfolded your sub for display? You used those huge toys to open her up and kept her prepared to get fucked… It was the first time I secretly wished you would do that to me. Even though I didn't want to admit it to myself, that there was still this part of me that wanted to be at someone's mercy like that.”

 

The mental imagery alone made his pretty spent dick twitch with interest. “Well, if you’re serious, that’s something we could all discuss later.”

 

Cas nodded quickly, voice sounding a little husky, “Yeah, we should also ask Dean if he wants to meet the community… maybe he’ll get some new ideas or… we should definitely support his role play kink.”

 

“I am definitely on board with that.” He grabbed a little more lotion and gently started rubbing it into Cas’s abused skin.

 

Cas hummed and rocked his hips into the mattress again. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

 

Inias chuckled, gently blowing on the slightly moistened skin. “I’m looking forward to walking Dean around on a leash.”

 

Cas shivered and hummed. “Yeah and maybe in some girly white panties. He’s never worn them on display. ”

 

“Good thinkin’,” Inias breathed out as he slowly rubbed Cas’s perfect pert ass a little lower. 

 

Cas moaned softly, canting his ass into Inias’s hands. “And… um, we should make him wear a vibrator a few hours before to make him really desperate and slutty.”

 

Inias gently parted Cas’s cheeks, now trailing his fingers in a teasing tapping motion around his rim. “And a cock ring. Make sure he can’t come.”

 

Cas gasped, rocking his hips more urgently into the mattress. “And a harness… fuck…”

 

“Does my pet want me to wash his hole with a warm washcloth?” he growled as he started lightly tickling Cas’s hole with feather light touches. 

 

Cas’s breathing hitched and he nodded quickly. “Yes, please.” Inias noticed that Cas had stilled his rocking motion again, automatically behaving like a good little sub. Seemed like his training was starting to show. “What would you want me to wear, Master?”

 

“Just a moment, pet,” he breathed out. He disappeared into the bathroom and grabbed the soap, ran the faucet for a minute to warm up the water, poured some into an ugly bowl dish thing, and grabbed the washcloth. It was the little reprieve he needed to not try and fuck Cas right then and there for that needy question.

 

Inias held the items as he crawled back onto the bed and settled on his knees between Cas’s spread legs. He dipped the washcloth in the warm water and carefully brought it to his hole, moistening the skin. “Shibari. That’s what you would be wearing.”

 

Cas moaned into his arm. And he wasn't sure if it was because of his words or because of the way he was touching him. "How..." He let out a shaky exhale. "How would you tie me?"

 

He gently cleaned all of the come and lube from his hole. “Your wrists would be tied together, but I’d leave your arms free, so we could tie you up. Then I’d bring in one of the best knot tiers in the scene to make sure there are knots touching every single pressure point on your body, so with every movement, you feel a tingling of pleasure.”

 

Cas was breathing heavily as he replied, "I learned shibari and hojojitsu from Billie. She’s really good."

 

Inias chuckled. “That’s who I was talking about. So she’ll tie you up and I’ll walk you around by your own rope leash.”

 

Cas lightly started rocking his hips again, breathing out, "Fuck, you ‘d like that, hmm? Showing everyone that I'm yours."

 

Soaking the washcloth in the water again, Inias added a little soap to really clean him. The gentlest swipes over sensitive skin. “Yup. And show ‘em what tricks you’ve learned.”

 

"Like what?" Cas whispered, humming into his arm.

 

“Well, like today. We started teaching you beg. That’ll be a fun trick to show,” he growled as he carefully cleaned out his pet’s hole.

 

"Fuck," Cas quietly cursed into his arm. "Do you have any idea how crazy you make me? Fuck, all I want is for you to shove your cock into me and fuck me into this bed."

 

Inias smiled as he gently finished up. “Well, you and I both know that’s out of the question. But since you’ve been doing so well, pet, is there anything else you’d like?”

 

Cas bit his lip hard and shook his head before he turned on the bed and on his side, away from Inias's hands. "Yeah, we should stop talking about sex."

 

“Are you okay?” Inias asked as he sat back on his haunches, unable to mask the concern in his voice or his expression.

 

Cas nodded before he shook his head. "Yeah, just tired and I'm having too many destructive thoughts. So I think it's best that we do something else."

 

Inias leaned forward and gently grasped Cas’s hand, holding it. “Let’s talk about these thoughts. As your Dom, you know you need to talk about this sort of thing with me.” He smiled reassuringly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

Cas looked away from him with a frown. "You said you trusted me... that I know my limits. I'm stopping myself because I’ve reached mine. I don't want to fall into another depressive phase." He looked up at Inias with a soft, sad smile. "I barely talk with my therapist about these thoughts. Don't ask this of me."

 

Now that was an interesting request. Inias knew better than to push those sorts of boundaries. He smiled at Cas reassuringly and said, “I won’t. I will never force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. But… if you aren’t comfortable discussing this with me as your Dom, would you be willing to maybe try telling me… as your boyfriend?” He swallowed dryly and let out a shaky exhale. Saying those words out loud were freeing and terrifying all at the same time.

 

He could hear Cas's breathing hitch, muttering a soft, "Fuck," before Cas was suddenly kissing him deeply and with an underlying neediness. When he pulled back, his lips were still ghosting over Inias's lips. "Fuck, boyfriend... that sounds really good."

 

Inias chuckled and nodded. “Thank fuck you’re on board. I was gonna feel pretty damn stupid if that wasn’t even close to what we are.”

 

Cas rubbed his thumb roughly over Inias’s lips before he kissed him again, murmuring, "I love you." He intertwined their fingers before he pushed Inias against the bed, sliding over him to kiss him deeply.

 

When they broke the kiss for air, Inias smiled and chucked Cas’s chin with his free hand. “I love you, too. And I won’t make you talk to me about what’s going on in your head, but can you promise you’ll try to talk to your therapist?”

 

Cas looked down at him with an unreadable expression before he nodded slightly. "I'm working on it. I just… I'm sorry I can't tell you. You just need to trust that I know my limits."

 

Inias nodded. “I do. I trust you. I just worry about you. And I want you to know you can always tell me, talk to me. No matter what happens between us, you’re my best friend and I’ll always be here for you.”

 

"I know," Cas replied softly, kissing the tip of his nose. "It's selfish of me to not tell you. But I'm afraid I would lose you as a Dom if I told you all my issues. It would put too much pressure on you and I don't want that. I can do this without you looking after me. I know my limits and I know you always stop when I tell you."

 

Inias quirked his brow and gave him a pointed look. “For one, nothing you could tell me would make me want to stop being your Dom.” He took a deep breath and decided to do something he’d never done, discuss a facet of his role in the community he never talked about with anyone but the sub he worked with at the time. “Uh, so there’s five of us in our specific community that do trauma play to help our subs work through past traumas. I’m one of those Doms.”

 

Cas gave him a surprised look. "I’ve never heard of that. What exactly is it you do?"

 

“So, uh… remember when you joined the club, the application you filled out? There was a section for any past traumas or triggers. It’s an optional section, so most people ignore it.”

 

Cas nodded slowly. "I remember. I didn't fill it out because I never intended to be a sub again and I wouldn't come across my triggers as a Dom." 

 

Inias nodded. “And that makes sense. But for the people who do fill it out, we look over the rest of their application and pair them up with one of us first. So trauma play is working in a past trauma without putting that sub in physical danger or harm, or stunting their emotional growth. Instead of making these subs feel weird or wrong for finding sexual pleasure in acts that are reminiscent of their trauma, we find a way to work through it. 

 

“I had one guy who was abused by his step father as a kid. He thought he was fucked up that he liked being caned, because it’s what his father did to him. Trauma play means we explore it and work towards making it a pleasurable experience as opposed to something to be ashamed of.”

 

He could see the exact moment when he got through to Cas. The way he pressed his lips together and his breathing stopped before he pressed out, "I have... rape fantasies."

 

Inias gave him a reassuring smile. “That’s not as uncommon as you think. I’ve worked with a few subs who had coercive fantasies. They thought they were disgusting or disturbed, or somehow maybe they deserved to get raped because they fantasized about it so much. It’s why specifically the five of us are the only Doms who do it. We’re actually certified crisis counselors, too. Don’t get me wrong, we aren’t alternatives to real therapists, but… we know what we’re doing.” He chuckled and shrugged. “We actually get referrals from a few local sex therapists to address the more trauma based kinks for their patients. And it’s strictly confidential. Actually why I never told you.”

 

Cas was quiet for a moment before he asked timidly, "So you could help me turn my kinks into something that I wouldn’t feel conflicted about anymore? That would just give me pleasure without the baggage of added self hate and disgust?" With the last few words Inias could hear Cas's voice break. He had seen this happen all too often in the past.

 

He cupped Cas’s cheek and drew him in for a gentle kiss. “Only if you want to. And I can’t promise that it’ll fix everything, but if you’re willing to try, then full disclosure: you and I will need to sit down and go into detail about your trauma and what about it arouses you.”

 

A tear fell from Cas's eyes as he slowly shook his head. "You will think I'm pathetic and you will leave me. He did that too."

 

Inias scoffed and shook his head. “First of all, I’ve never felt about anybody, not even my ex-wife, the way I feel about you. You can’t lose me short of filing a restraining order against me. And that’s the point of this program, Cas. I promise you, your story is more common than you think.”

 

Cas shook his head again. "Do you know why I stopped you? I wanted to beg you to take me anyway and I knew you wouldn't do it, because you would never hurt me. And I just wanted to get hurt. And I knew it would have pushed me into an episode again and I always do stupid shit when I'm like that. Like standing on fucking bridges or maybe the next time I’ll try to find someone who would take me without thinking. How is that not pathetic?"

 

He fixed Cas was an understanding smile and nod. “Because it isn’t. Now keep in mind, I’m not a shrink, but from the few I’ve talked to regarding their patients, from what I understand is a lot of the time what that destructive behavior is is a need to punish yourself for having those thoughts at all. You very well may have had rape and coercion fantasies in your sexual exploration had you not been raped. But because that happened first, you’ve never gotten to truly know why those sort of fantasies have a place in the kink community. So now, when you have one, it makes you feel guilty.”

 

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment, a frown on his face as he nodded. "My therapist said something similar." He took in a shuddered breath before he laid down in Inias's arms, pressing his face in the crook of his neck. "Ugh, fuck. I never told Dean about any of this. I wouldn't even know where to start."

 

Inias carded his hand through Cas’s hair and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “Well, what I’m going to suggest is this: You let me take care of your body after that intense scene, we’ll take a nice, hot shower together, and sleep. When you’re refreshed and relaxed, and in a place you feel safe and comfortable, we’ll talk about all of this. Okay?”

 

Cas nibbled at his own finger before he quietly asked, "Does that mean you’ll come back home to us?"

 

“That was the whole point of this night, wasn’t it?” Inias teased.

 

Cas gave him a soft smile. "Well, we hoped I could persuade you to come back home. But it's up to you. I know there is a lot of stuff we haven't talked about and then... I think you still should take some time to talk with Dean and see where the two of you are standing." 

 

Inias nodded. “And I will. That’s why I said there’s no expiration date on exploring all of this with you. And I guess I’m gonna have to grovel to Dean,” he murmured fondly against the crown of Cas’s head.

 

"Yeah, you do your... thing," Cas replied tiredly. "And..." he hummed against Inias’s shoulder. "We’ll talk about that tomorrow, alright?"

 

Cas suddenly startled as if he had been half asleep and turned away from him, fishing his jeans from the floor. Inias couldn't see what he was doing, but when he leaned back Cas blinked at him with a thoughtful look. "Not sure if I'm awake enough for that shower."

 

Inias chuckled and grabbed the comforter, pulling it over him. “Good thing I already cleaned you up, huh? We’ll shower in the morning. How’s that sound?”

 

"Perfect. And try not to squeeze me to death again. I swear you're like an octopus everytime I share a bed with you," Cas growled, but in a teasing and amused tone of voice.

 

“Better than your husband who somehow manages to end up in the most awkward positions, covering more of the bed than should be possible,” he returned with a chuckle. 

 

"It's his gift," Cas murmured, his lips brushing over Inias’s shoulder.

 

Inias smiled and tilted his head to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Go to sleep, cupcake.”

 

It was amazing how quickly Cas was always able to fall asleep. As long as he had known him, the man could fall asleep in seconds, wherever he was. 

 

Inias couldn’t help but chuckle. “I love you, Castiel Winchester,” he whispered as he curled against him, draping his arm over Cas’s torso in a protective embrace. 


	8. Rock You Like a Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any here: This chapter has a media link in it (which is also added in the end notes) I can only recommend watching it! <3

**Chapter 8 - Rock You Like a Hurricane**

 

Something heavy was lying on top of him as he slowly woke up from a dreamless sleep. The second sensation that brought him to consciousness was the way his ass hurt, which promptly reminded him of everything that had happened the night before. 

 

He had written Dean a text message that he was staying with Inias and that he shouldn't worry. But he hadn't told him more because he wanted to see his face when they surprised him with the good news. 

 

The good news that they would get their clingy octopus Dom back home. 

 

He rolled his eyes as he tried to free himself from Inias's weight on him. Why did he always do this? Did Cas look like he needed a Dom-blanket when he was sleeping?

 

His efforts to get away were futile and he resigned to his fate with a sigh as he carded his fingers through Inias's messy hair. 

 

There was something nagging at the back of his mind. That Inias knew now about all of the thoughts he had tried to keep secret for so long. But Cas tried to fight the panic that was slowly rising in his mind, reminding himself that Inias was still there. He hadn't left. 

 

Hell, he even slept on top of him, not letting him go.

 

In the end the rational part of his brain won. Inias had promised to help him. And if nothing else, Cas was highly motivated to get better.

 

“Hey, Octo-Nias,” he whispered quietly. “You’re squishing me.”

 

“Mine,” he growled, voice sleep logged as he pulled Cas even closer. He wasn’t sure how that was even possible. 

 

Cas raised an eyebrow. He would be lying if he said that Inias's possessiveness over him wasn't a massive turn on. "Oh, yeah? Prove it," he teased, scratching his fingernails lightly over Inias's back.

 

Inias outright growled as he rocked his hips, and clearly hard cock, against Cas’s thigh. 

 

"Growling at me isn't proof," Cas teased before he growled back, "maybe I should make you mine instead. Mark you with my come on your face."

 

“Put up or shut up, baby,” he murmured as he started sucking the skin of Cas’s pulse point between his teeth. 

 

Cas let him mark him for a moment before he threaded his leg between Inias's and turned them around on the bed. He sat up on his lap, teasing Inias's cock by sliding it between his ass cheeks as he started to stroke his own morning wood. He rubbed the thumb of his free hand over Inias's lips with a grin. "You can always have my come on your tongue, baby."

 

Inias groaned appreciatively as he sucked Cas’s thumb into his mouth. He pulled off with a grin. “Play your cards right, I’ll let you come on my ass.”

 

Cas's heart skipped a beat with Inias’s words. "Fuck, yes," he groaned as he slid higher on the bed, kneeling over Inias’s chest, pushing his erection against Inias's lips. "But first, how about you take something bigger between your lips?"

 

Without hesitation he sucked Cas’s cock into his mouth, gripping his hip with the left hand as his right snaked between his legs to fondle his balls.

 

Cas hummed in pleasure, carding his fingers through Inias's hair, before he lightly pulled so he would look up at him. "Fuck, yes. Are you going to let me fuck your mouth, baby?" 

 

Inias nodded, not releasing his cock, but he could feel the way Inias slackened his jaw, silent permission in preparation of having his throat fucked.

 

Cas held his head in both of his hands, breathing heavily as he slowly started to fuck into the wet heat. He couldn't believe Inias was letting him do this. 

 

Having his friend under him like this was like a dream come true. Inias was still looking up at him and Cas gave him a teasing smile as he slowly pushed his cock deeper, testing how deep he would let him fuck his mouth.

 

He got about three quarters in before Inias choked, gently tapping his leg to communicate that was as far as Cas could go.

 

He carded his hand through Inias’s hair with a smile. "You're doing so good, baby. Relax." He started to slowly fuck him, barely grazing the limit, before he stopped and tried to push deeper a second time. Not much, just a little bit. "Just imagining coming in your mouth like this..." he murmured as he held his position, letting Inias breathe through it and get used to it. He really hoped they could do this more often in the future.

 

Inias's exhale through his nose was hot and heavy against his abdomen, which meant he was struggling a little, but he could feel as Inias forced himself to relax.

 

When he started to relax Cas started to fuck into him again, stroking his fingers through his hair, the fingertips of his other hand sliding gently over Inias's lovely face and cock-stretched lips. "I love you," he breathed out. "You're so good to me."

 

Inias hummed, causing a pleasant reverberation through his cock.

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment, Inias’s clever tongue and the way he looked up at him was almost too much. He was already so close.

 

He slowly pulled back, keeping just the head of his cock between Inias's lips. “I’m gonna pull out now and you can do anything with me after, but first turn around and spread your ass for me, so I can paint your hole with my come. Mark you as mine.”

 

Inias nodded and waited patiently for Cas to pull out.

 

Cas grinned and his heart was beating incredibly fast, not just because of the prospect of coming on Inias like that, but also because he had promised Inias he could do anything with him. He loved to make promises like that. He never knew what he would get and it never failed to excite him.

 

He fucked into Inias's mouth a few more times before he quickly pulled back and slid off of the bed, stroking himself while he watched Inias.

 

And to his utter surprise, Inias positioned himself on all fours in front of Cas before getting into the inspection position. 

 

"Fuck, that's hot," Cas breathed out, stroking himself in front of Inias's ass, the other hand sliding gently over the perfect skin. He smeared his precome over Inias's hole, watching it contract under the contact in reflex as he stroked himself even faster. 

 

He imagined fucking Inias into the mattress while Dean was watching them and the mental picture was enough to push him over the edge, coming all over Inias's ass and hole with a loud moan. He smeared the last pulses of his come over his skin, breathing heavy as he lightly slapped his ass. "Fuck, baby… what a way to wake up."

 

“Fuck Folgers, am I right?” he said as he craned his neck to look over his shoulder at Cas. A smirk on his face. 

 

"Damn, I'd trade this for coffee anytime." He used his fingers to spread his come a little more over Inias's ass, painting a heart in the beautiful mess. "You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this." 

 

Inias chuckled. “Probably as long as I dreamed of last night.” He released his cheeks, causing them to close around the head of his dick before he sat up on his knees. 

 

Cas groaned and couldn't stop himself from rocking his dick softly against Inias, wrapping his arm around his torso to pull him close. He kissed along his shoulder, murmuring, "What do you want me to do?"

 

“We don’t have what I need for what I want you to do,” he purred as he turned around and drew Cas in for a kiss. “I’ll even forgo an orgasm right now if we can raincheck that offer.”

 

Cas shivered and pulled him closer. "Okay, you'll get your raincheck on my offer and we'll take a shower now. And what happens in the shower stays in the shower."

 

Inias nodded and got off of the bed, taking Cas’s hand as he pulled him to the bathroom. “Speaking of which, how’s your ass? You took quite a pounding last night,” he teased with an eyebrow waggle, entirely cocky and smug.

 

Cas washed his hands and carefully touched his rim, pressing his fingertip inside of himself. It burned slightly, but not as much as he had thought. He probably wouldn't feel it anymore in a few hours.  "Could be worse." He shrugged, watching Inias turn on the shower. "Guess you have to do better if you wanna wreck my hole," he replied with a teasing smile before he added, "I could show you how with your ass."

 

Inias breathed out a disbelieving scoff. “Well, no shit, Cas. Your cock is enormous, if the fact I’ve only ever had anal sex once in my life a hundred years ago wasn’t part of the equation, you’d fucking destroy me from your length alone.”

 

"You had a cock in your ass? What?" If someone had found proof of Santa Claus being real, it would have been less of a surprise. "I thought you were an anal virgin."

 

“No, I always told you I’ll never do it. Not my fault you interpreted it as I’ve never done it.” Inias stepped into the shower with him and smirked. “I don’t do it ‘cause I don’t like it.”

 

Cas followed him into the shower and started kissing Inias’s shoulder. "Because the guy you did it with sucked at it or really because you don't like it?"

 

Inias chuckled. “I was twenty two and hooking up with my forty eight year old sexuality and gender professor at community college. He knew what the fuck he was doing.”

 

"Damn it." Cas lightly bit Inias's shoulder before he sucked a mark into his skin. "There goes my hope of sleeping with you like that."

 

“Yeah, sorry. Did nothing for me. It hurt more than it felt good and he did all the right stuff, you know? Stuff I fucking teach.” Inias groaned as he started raking his nails down Cas’s side.

 

Cas looked up at Inias with a curious look. "But you didn't love him, right? I mean... it's different when you do it with someone you love."

 

Inias snorted out a disbelieving laugh. “The mechanics and sensations in sex aren’t affected by love, this ain’t Hallmark, Cas.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes with a grin. "Seriously, Nias? You're telling me when you have sex with me it doesn't feel a million times more mind blowing than when you had sex with one of your subs in the past? Of course the mechanics aren't influenced by this, but what happens in your body and your brain is." He stepped closer, dragging his lips over Inias’s throat. "The way your heart beats faster when you’re close to someone you love, the way you can't breathe and you just want be close." He gently bit the skin of his throat and licked over the area with his tongue. "How you just want to get lost in that person, feel everything and be complete, connected..." 

 

Inias groaned. “Yeah, that just means you’re the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Cas chuckled and licked up his throat until he reached Inias's ear. He let his hands on Inias's back slide to his ass, starting to wash his come away. "So you never had the wish to feel me inside of you?"

 

Inias let out a growly laugh as he gently tugged Cas back by the hair. “My wishes were always featuring you hanging off my dick.”

 

Cas closed his eyes and moaned. He loved when Inias had his fingers in his hair. "Okay, not going to try to persuade you if there is not even the slightest fantasy for that." He opened one eye, blinking at him against the shower water. "What about rimming?"

 

“Now  _ that _ you might be able to persuade me to try,” he said with a smirk. Inias gently yanked his hair again, chuckling at the way it made Cas gasp. “Fuck, you make the prettiest sounds.”

 

Cas trapped his lip between his teeth, knowing it would make Inias look at his lips. “Do you want me on my knees?”

 

Just as predicted Inias's eyes trailed down to his lips as he licked his bottom lip. He let out a gruff, “Yeah.”

 

Cas never stopped looking at Inias as he slowly sank to his knees in front of him, his hand sliding up between his legs as he washed his thigh before he reached his ass again. He could still feel his come between his cheeks. "If you turn around I could wash you more thoroughly."

 

Inias chuckled and quirked his brow, but he did as Cas suggested. He widened his stance and let out another soft laugh. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

 

Cas chuckled as he teased Inias's balls to make him more relaxed before he spread his ass and used his fingers to gently wash his come away. "Because you love me," he singsonged before he leaned forward and started circling and teasing Inias’s hole with the tip of his tongue, while he touched Inias's erection equally teasingly through his spread legs. 

 

“Fuck yeah I do,” he managed through a broken moan. 

 

Cas wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, resting Inias's balls in his palm as he pressed his tongue flat against his hole, slowly licking over it. He loved Inias's moans, but he tried his best not to get carried away, never applying enough pressure that his tongue could breach the muscle.

 

Cas knew he or Dean would already start begging for more at this point. But this was Inias. He would probably stop Cas at some point, turn around, and fuck into his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Cas,” he groaned out as he canted his ass out further, his body urging for more pressure where his voice wouldn’t.

 

Cas hummed against his hole, the tip of his tongue toying with the tight ring of muscle, applying the tiniest amount of pressure. Just to tease. He wouldn’t breach Inias's no-go without his explicit consent, no matter how much he wanted to push his tongue into his tight, hot hole.

 

Inias growled in satisfaction. “Come on, stop teasin’ me.”

 

Cas smirked against his rim, kissing and teasing him a little more. “You know what to do if you want more, baby,” he growled, putting a little more pressure on his hole.

 

“Oh, Castiel, won’t you please shove your tongue inside my asshole?” Inias asked in a slightly annoyed monotone.

 

Cas couldn’t help but chuckle. “Since you asked so nicely.” And he just went back to teasing him mercilessly, his tongue lightly pushing, just barely breaching him, as he took his sweet ass time.

 

Inias growled again. “If you don’t tongue fuck me already…” he threatened but cut himself off with a shaky groan.

 

That was what he wanted to hear. Inias begging while still being commanding was making Cas hot all over, so he growled and gently pushed his tongue into Inias, starting to really lick him open, before he used his tongue to thrust into him, teasing all of the nerve endings. 

 

He massaged the base of Inias's cock and  used his other hand to slide over his perineum, pressing his thumb against the muscles to find his prostate. He grinned when he found it, massaging into it with firm fingers.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Inias groaned out as his legs trembled. 

 

Cas had no idea what he loved more, the thought of servicing Inias on his knees or the way he was reducing the guy to a quivering mess with just his fingers and tongue. Maybe it was both.

 

He knew Inias loved his massages, he had told Cas over and over that his hands were magic. But he had never given him a massage like this before and hopefully it would mean he could do this more often in the future. 

 

Cas thrust his tongue into him, circling it in as deep as he could, enjoying how Inias’s tight hole had started to relax as Cas continued to massage his prostate and his other hand started to slowly stroke his cock. 

 

The moan that escaped Inias was low and guttural. Cas could almost feel the rumble of it through Inias's quivering body. “Motherfucker you’re good at that. I’m so fucking close.”

 

Cas wished Inias would let him work a finger inside, so he could massage his prostate from both sides. But he knew there was still a big jump from tongue to finger.

 

He stroked his velvety cock faster, humming against his ass as he continued fucking him with his tongue, his other hand teasing his balls lightly before going back to his g-spot.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he murmured through a breathy groan. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he gasped as his hips started shuddering. 

 

Cas stroked him through it, humming against his ass as he slowly leaned back and waited for Inias to turn around.

 

Inias quickly flipped around and sank to his knees, yanking Cas into a needy and frantic kiss, his fingers twisting into dampened hair as he groaned into it. 

 

“Guess I did good, huh?” Cas chuckled against his lips, nearly losing balance in the slippery shower with the way Inias had yanked him closer.

 

Inias steadied him with an amused, “Whoa, baby. If I was your dorky husband, I’d make a pun about falling for me.”

 

"Too late." Cas grinned before he stood up and pulled Inias with him. His knees hurt, but he ignored it as he gently pushed Inias against the wall to draw him in for another kiss. 

 

The way Inias chuckled reverberated against his lips. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and went into full-on Casanova mode. The (what Cas liked to call) secret weapon kiss. It’s the kiss Inias had used on him all those years ago the night they met. When he drew back, panting slightly, he couldn’t help but let out a low whistle. He shook his head and cleared his throat as he fixed Cas with a serious expression. “See? No Hallmark shit. Just the best fucking sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. "You're incorrigible." He chuckled and grabbed the hotel shampoo, starting to wash his hair. "So what's your plan?"

 

“For what? World domination?” he teased as he grabbed the bar of soap and opened the plastic wrapper before soaking it in the water, arms wrapped around Cas to do so.

 

"We do world domination every day... I meant with Dean," Cas answered as he leaned back against Inias, turning his head for a soft brush of lips.

 

Inias chuckled and pulled him in for a more intense kiss. When he drew back, he said, “Chick flick, rom-com thing, right?”

 

"Absolutely. It's his weakness. Along with pie."

 

“So I’m guessin’ barging into the apartment, telling him, ‘I’m back, sugar tits, grab me a beer,’ wouldn’t be very rom-com-y?”

 

Cas felt torn as he bit his lower lip to stop himself from grinning. He really wanted to see Dean hit Inias into submission with a sofa pillow. "Maybe another time," he pressed out before he cleared his throat and said, "you really should sing something. Your voice has a way of making knees weak."

 

Inias groaned. “That’s just so… heteronormative. Gross.”

 

"But you love the fact that you make guys’ knees weak and girls wet with your mouth, um... I mean, musical talent." Cas grinned as he rinsed out the shampoo.

 

“Should I put together a last minute flash mob too? Film it and put it on YouTube with the hopes that that video would get more hits than the one where I outed myself?” Inias chuckled and shook his head as he started rubbing the bar all over his arms.

 

"Oh, I will film you when you sing." Cas grinned before he turned around and rubbed shampoo into Inias's hair, washing it for him. "The. I can watch it every time I miss you."

 

Inias smiled softly and shook his head. “I think your husband’s rom-com shit is rubbing off on you.”

 

Cas gaped at him in playful shock. "You take that back."

 

“If the Meg Ryan shoe fits…” He winked as he splashed some water in Cas’s face.

 

Cas retaliated by smearing the shampoo all over Inias’s face. "Bad boy."

 

Inias rinsed his face and fixed Cas with a quirked brow. “I think I prefer you obedient.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow. The one Dean referred to as his, “dom-brow,” for some reason. "I bet you do. But you have to work to see me like that."

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he murmured fondly. “And relax your eyebrow. We get it. You’re a badass.”

 

"I know I am." Cas chuckled and shook his head as he gently washed the rest of the shampoo out of Inias's soft hair. He loved touching him like this. A rare moment where Inias just lovingly gazed at him and allowed Cas in, a hint of vulnerability in his blue eyes. "I love you," he murmured, swiping his thumb over Inias’s eyebrow.

 

Inias smiled, slightly shaking his head in amazement. “It’s still kind of surreal.” He grabbed Cas by the wrist and - in feigned excitement - said, “Say it again.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. "You're silly after a mind blowing orgasm. Are you done here?"

 

He sighed dramatically, but the smirk on his face was a dead giveaway. “Yeah, we should probably get going. You’ve gotta take me to the damn mall.”

 

Cas tilted his head and shut off the shower. “The mall?”

 

Inias stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towels, handing one to Cas. “If I’m really doing this stupid ass thing, I need a guitar.”

 

Cas nodded as he ran the towel over his hair. "Of course, the fire... For a moment I forgot about that. Sorry."

 

“You know what’s funny?” Inias asked as he held the door back to the room open for Cas. 

 

Cas followed him, trying to straighten his hair with his fingers. "What?"

 

Inias grabbed his wrist and spun him in, now chest to chest. He chuckled and cupped Cas’s cheek with his free hand. “It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Cas smiled at him and leaned forward for a soft kiss. "Glad you see it that way. You know, our apartment isn't home without you there, so I'm glad you're coming back."

 

“I’m gonna need all the comfort I can get when I finally get the balls to face my family… and work.” Inias squeezed his hand and leaned over to grab his jeans.

 

"And you'll get it. We got you, Nias," Cas tried to reassure him before he pulled his shirt over his head.

 

Inias sighed as he did the same, then tucking his phone and wallet into his pockets. “Stupid internet,” he grumbled.

 

Cas closed the belt buckle from his jeans before he grabbed his own phone and jacket. "What is it?" he murmured, checking his phone for messages from Dean.

 

“Fuckin’ Tessa. I have seven voicemails and twenty four texts. I blame the fucking internet for putting me in this position and the crazy bitch finding my phone number.” Inias shook his head and rubbed his fists against his eyes. “Fuck.”

 

Cas plucked the phone from his hand and threw it on the bed before he cupped his cheek. "There is nothing she can do. Just block her number, baby."

 

Inias shook his head with a soft laugh. “It’s still a fucking pain in the ass process.”

 

Cas gave him a teasing smile. "But when you've done it you can reward yourself with being a pain in  _ my _ ass."

 

He quirked his brow and swaggered towards Cas, gently gripping him by the hips as he swung them in a half circle. “You sayin’ you’re willing to take a strike for each annoying message she’s sent me, pet?”

 

It was ridiculous how fast Inias could turn him on. He bowed his head and breathed out, "Yes, Master."

 

Inias chuckled, gripping his chin to tilt his head down in a more submissive position. “Well, damn. Now I kind of want to text her some gay porn gifs just so that number would triple.”

 

It was hard to keep himself from grinning, so he bit his lower lip to keep still. He was happy that he had made Inias feel a little bit better about the situation. 

 

Since Cas knew that Inias had a broad collection of hentai, featuring guys that fucked their house maiden, he couldn't stop himself from saying, "However you need to use me, Master. I'm happy to service you."

 

“Oh, that’s not good,” he breathed out as he twisted his fingers in Cas’s hair, tugging gently. “Making me hard again when we have to check out soon.” Inias tsked him. “Whatever shall I do with you?”

 

"I apologize, Master." His inner voice chanted, 'I'm so not sorry,' as he tried his best to keep his innocent expression. "What can I do to make it better?" he asked, trying to sound rueful.

 

Inias swiped the pad of his thumb along Cas’s bottom lip and  smirked. “When we go into Good Vibrations to pick you up a toy or two, I think I’m gonna want you to try on some of the costumes for me. You know. As an apology.”

 

"Costumes?" Cas whispered in surprise. 

 

“Yeah, costumes. I’m thinkin’ slutty nurse, or french maid.”

 

Bingo. He knew he would remind Inias about his classic power play kink, fucking his little house maiden. Although costumes weren't exactly Cas’s kink, he would do this for Inias. Anything to make him happy or help him through this time.

 

Not just because he felt he owed him for all the different ways he was helping Cas with his own problems, but also because he loved him and just couldn't stand to see Inias in distress.

 

So letting Inias dress him up was a small sacrifice to make him happy. "I understand, Master,” he replied with a soft smile.

 

“Motherfucker, you’re the best,” he growled as he drew him in for a kiss. When he pulled back he chuckled and shrugged. “And don’t worry, I won’t make you play dress up all the time. I’ve got Dean now, right? Or… I will by tonight?” he teased with a cocky grin.

 

Cas chuckled and nodded. "I can't wait to see his face."

 

That reminded him that he wanted to check if he had any messages from him. "We should get going," he added as he pulled his phone out again, unlocking it. He smiled when he was greeted by the beautiful photo of Dean as his background picture, where his green eyes and freckles really stood out. Sometimes he wondered what he had done to be so lucky. 

 

_ Dean: I hope that staying the night with him means he took the news well. Look forward to hearing about it when you get home. _

 

He grinned and quickly typed a response. 

 

_ Cas: I can't wait to tell you everything :D On my way back, soon. _

 

_ Dean: Good. Also I vote for pizza tonight. I don’t want anything healthy. _

 

"When do you ever?" Cas murmured with an amused head shake. 

 

_ Cas: Sure. Whatever you want, baby. _

 

Inias chuckled. “He makes you act like a teenage girl, Cas.”

 

“Shut up, Knight." He chuckled before he pocketed his phone and grabbed Inias's hand in his. "Ready to go shopping?"

 

Inias squeezed his hand and waggled his eyebrows. “Got a man I need to rom-com level woo and another man I need to see sit on my lap in a french maid costume.”

 

Cas grinned at him, shaking his head in amusement when they went to the counter to check out. He couldn't wait to be home again. 

 

They would have so much fun together... and Cas couldn't fathom in that moment, just how happy and complete he was feeling. Which left a permanent smile on his face.

 

**…. :::: :::: ....**

 

Dean was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Claire was curled against his side while Alexa was playing his Zeppelin station. When he’d gotten the text from Cas the night before, he’d been relieved and jealous all at the same time. Jealous of both of them, which further solidified the weird situation he found himself in. Loving two men at the same time. 

 

So, when he got the response that morning, he sighed in contentment and just tried to focus on the drums, guitar, and haunting vocals of Plant. Softly stroking his hand through Claire’s fur as he just tried to melt into the couch.

 

His daze was interrupted by the door being unlocked. Without moving to sit up, when he heard the door open, he called out, “I was almost one with the couch, Cas!”

 

"Then try to fight it, Dean." Cas chuckled as he stepped inside. "Or the couch has finally won and eaten you." 

 

A familiar, husky voice added, "And we can't have that." It was Inias.

 

Dean snapped up, scaring poor Claire and causing her to jump from the couch, he murmured a half thought apology as he looked up and saw Inias coming in behind Cas. “Nias, uh… Hey.”

 

Inias winked at him, and only then did Dean notice that they were carrying shopping bags and Nias had a... guitar case on his back. 

 

Cas put down the bags on the kitchen table and threw his jacket over a chair before he walked over to Dean and drew him into a long and deep kiss, murmuring, "Missed you, baby."

 

“Me too,” he breathed out against Cas’s lips before he whispered conspiratorially, “when did we turn into the Partridge Family?” 

 

Cas grinned at him and sank into the couch next to him, taking his phone out before he started the camera with a smug smile. "You'll see."

 

Inias gave Cas a pained look as he pulled a guitar out of the case and grabbed a chair to pull it in front of the couch. He quickly started to tune it before he clipped a capo around the fretboard. Dean had no idea Inias could play the guitar.

 

Inias ran his free hand through his hair, messing it up a little before he gave Dean a sheepish look. "So... um, Dean. I'm sorry about last night and..." He shook his head and murmured, "This is for you."

 

Dean shook his head in confusion when Inias started strumming a vaguely familiar chord. He looked at Cas, who was friggin’ [filming Inias with his phone](https://youtu.be/weBTm5pH3rw) . And then Inias started singing,

 

_ “Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away. I've done alright up to now, it's the light of day that shows me how, and when the night falls, loneliness calls...” _

 

He shook his head in disbelief as Inias sang a slow version of one of his favorite guilty pleasure songs. Dean chuckled at the look on Cas’s face, he looked like a Beatles fan watching Paul McCartney sing an acoustic song. His attention returned to Inias, a little mesmerized by his voice. The guy could sing. 

 

Inias kept looking up at him with shy glances. When he got to the chorus he started to smile a little.  _ “Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody…” _ He looked purposely at Dean then, his eyes telling him that he meant him, smiling seductively as he continued,  _ “I wanna feel the heat with somebody.” _ And he kept looking at him when he finished the chorus,  _ “Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me.” _

 

It was like Inias was telling him everything he felt through that song. And when he sang,  _ “I need a man who'll take a chance, on a love that burns hot enough to last...” _

 

Dean thought he had stopped breathing. He shook his head in confusion. What was Inias saying? Was he… No. There was no way that this was happening. No way that somehow, he and his weirdo husband fell in love with the same man, who somehow fell in love with  _ both  _ of them. 

 

When Inias finished the last chords of the song he grinned and gave Cas a thumbs up into the camera before he turned to Dean with a serious expression, putting his guitar aside. He exchanged a quick look with Cas  –  who quietly left the room, clearly to leave them alone  –  before Inias cleared his throat and said, "I... I'm really sorry for last night, Dean. Everything was just too much and... I didn't know how to deal with the fact that I... I have feelings for you, Dean."

 

Dean let out a surprised huff of laughter. “No wonder we both fell for you. We’re all as weird as each other.”

 

Inias walked over to Dean and sat down next him, touching his shoulder, flashing him a charming smile. "So it's true."

 

Dean ducked his gaze, his lips curled up in a soft smile. “Yeah.” He turned to look at Inias again and arched his brow. “Cas convince you to rom-com me?”

 

Inias rubbed his thumb over Dean's lower lip. "Yeah, he said you would like that."

 

“What can I say? Slow acoustic covers of eighties divas is the key to my heart.” Dean smirked at him. Fingers itching to reach out and yank him into a kiss, but his lack of movement probably meant he still needed to feel taken care of by his Dom on some level.

 

"Good, because I'm pretty sure Cas is going to upload it to YouTube and I want at least one good thing to come out of this." He carded his fingers through Dean's hair and pulled him closer. "Fuck, I missed you," he murmured before he pulled Dean into a deep kiss. 

 

Dean succumbed to it, unsure if his breath catching in his throat was due to the kiss itself, or the sheer relief about his bizarre love life. He wrapped his arms around Inias’s neck and arched into the kiss, groaning into it, getting lost in it. When he drew back  –  with a shaky breath  –  he shook his head. “I’m sorry for the crazy yesterday.”

 

"Yeah, me too. Just a fucking lot of stuff going on. But I shouldn't have let it out on the two of you. I know you just want to help."

 

“Well, yeah, you dick. We love you.” Dean let out a surprised laugh as he covered his mouth for a moment. “It’s weird to say it out loud,” he murmured.

 

"Yeah, I know. I'm still getting used to it." Inias chuckled before he pulled Dean into another breathtaking kiss. "I love you, Dean," he softly said as he drew back. He shook his head slightly. "A married couple... oh, man."

 

Dean chuckled and rested his head on Inias's shoulder. “Our Christmas cards are gonna definitely weird people out this year.”

 

"If that’s our only problem, I'll happily take it. But... damn, I really wanna give this a shot, even though it makes me feel like I'm being selfish. I swore to myself to never get between a couple, but seeing you and Cas... it made me realize that isn't what's happening here. I still don't exactly get what it actually is between all of us, but I'm starting to believe Cas, that this might be a really good thing worth fighting for. And fuck that guy for turning me into a girl in one night." He shook his head in amusement.

 

Dean quirked his brow at Nias and pinched his arm. “Nothin’ wrong with being a girl. And anyway, I blame Cas. I think he’s a species that lures in their victims like sirens and their eternal punishment is cuddling and occasional pancake batter fights,” Dean said with a smile, grabbing Inias's hand and interlacing their fingers.

 

Inias gave him a surprised look. "That’s a pretty creepy but accurate description. He might look a little more like a siren when I dress him up in the costume I bought him."

 

Dean punched his arm. “No! Can I see?”

 

"Sure." Inias pulled Dean up from the couch and in the direction of the kitchen table, opening one of the shopping bags.

 

When he pulled out a French maid costume Dean barked out a laugh. Just the mental image of Cas dressed in it was amazing. He’d probably look weirdly hot and totally annoyed and uncomfortable. Dean smirked at Inias. “So, did you always have a dress up kink or did LARPing with us awaken something in you?”

 

Inias smirked back, his fingers sliding over the fabric as he held it up against Dean. "Well, the nerd fest was kind of hot, but I always had a dress up kink. So the fact that you wear nice panties from time to time  _ really  _ does it for me." He put the dress back on the table and added, "I know Cas will be embarrassed and probably annoyed when I force him to wear it. So it will probably be a one time thing, but maybe I can persuade you into a skirt more often... Like the one you wore during our weekend."

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “That can definitely be arranged.”

 

Inias grinned at him and cupped his cheek. "You're amazing."

 

He tucked his fingers in the waistband of Inias’s jeans. “So, what did I miss last night?”

 

Inias gave him a hesitant look before he answered, "That's probably not a conversation we should have alone. Because last night was a lot more than just me learning about Cas's and your feelings for me."

 

“I figured, it’s why I asked,” he purred as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. 

 

Inias closed his eyes with a hum as he rocked his half hard cock into Dean's hand. "So... um... when we do a scene together..." He moaned. "Please don't be alarmed about the way I treat Cas."

 

“I won’t,” he growled as he started pumping Inias. “I know you know what you’re doing.”

 

Inias grabbed him suddenly and sat him up on the table, pressing between his legs before he drew him into a deep kiss, growling against his lips, "What do you want, Dean?"

 

Dean groaned and wrapped his legs around Inias's waist. “I want you to bend me over this table and fuck my brains out.”

 

"You prepped?" Inias asked, breathing heavy and already pulling him from the table to turn him around. One hand pressed roughly against Dean’s back to bend him over the table, the other snaking around his pants, making quick work of opening them.

 

“I’m no amateur.” Dean wiggled his ass in invitation.

 

“Fuck, have I told you how much I missed you?” Inias kissed the top of Dean’s ass as he pulled his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, his thumb playing with the plug in his ass.

 

Dean groaned and canted his ass up. Between Cas and Nias, Dean was wondering if he was going to have to start wearing it on a daily basis or something. He wrapped his fingers over the lip of the table and arched his hips up. “You wanna tell me you missed me, or would you rather show me?”

 

Instead of answering Inias stuffed two fingers in Dean's mouth, growling, "Make them wet."

 

He sucked and swirled his tongue around the digits, getting them nice and wet. Dean smirked around the fingers in his mouth, arched brow aimed at Inias. 

 

Inias slapped Dean's ass with a playful smirk, enjoying the light gasp as he pulled his fingers from Dean's mouth and slowly (and teasingly) pulled out the plug.

 

“Master, please,” he whined as he bucked his hips up. 

 

Inias groaned as he spread Dean’s cheeks and worked two wet fingers inside of him. "Fuck, tell me what you thought when you worked that plug into your hole?"

 

Dean groaned and wiggled his hips in need. “I thought about our weekend. How much I wanted it slow, but needed it fast.”

 

"How about both? I could start fucking you really slow until you beg me to fuck you hard and fast?"

 

He ousted back onto those fingers and nodded. “Please.”

 

Inias pushed a third finger into him, working him open. "Fuck, I missed hearing you beg. You do it so beautifully."

 

“Master…” Dean whined as he arched his hips to get Inias's fingers even deeper. 

 

Inias fucked him with his fingers, pushing in deep and hard a few times before he pulled them out, growling, "Going to take you now."

 

“Please take me, Master… I need it,” he groaned.

 

Dean could feel Inias's lips on the back of his neck, ghosting over his skin as he slowly pushed into him, starting to fuck him slow and deep. 

 

The way it ripped a moan from his lips, Dean almost felt like he was having an out of body experience. Dean let out a shaky exhale. “I love you,” he breathed out, the last word breaking when Inias's cock hit his prostate.

 

Inias wrapped his arms around Dean's torso to pull him up and close to him before he kissed behind his ear and murmured, "I love you, too." He bit into his earlobe and played with his nipple with a growl before his hands wandered to Dean's hips again to fuck him harder.

 

“Yes,” Dean hissed out as he thrust back, fucking himself on Inias's cock as he met him in harmonic rhythm.

 

Inias slapped his ass and tightened his grip on his hip to hold him in place. "You naughty little toy. I didn't tell you to fuck yourself on my cock. Hold still."

 

Dean nodded dumbly, instantly halting his movement. “I’m sorry, sir.”

 

"Good boy." Inias gently stroked over his back before he bent him over the table again and pulled his hips a little higher to thrust deeper. "Such a good little pet."

 

“Yes, Master. Your good boy.” Dean gripped the rim of the table and moaned outright when Inias started fucking into him a little faster.

 

Inias leaned over him and kissed down his back, his teeth grazing his skin as his thrusts started to get slower but deeper. "I love fucking you, baby."

 

“Love the way you fuck me,” he murmured as he craned his neck to kiss him.

 

Inias quickly grabbed his chin to hold him in place, kissing him back. He had missed these kisses, feeling his tongue. His whole body reacted to the kiss with pure lust and excitement. "Hold tight to the table. I'm gonna fuck you harder now."

 

Dean moaned as he grabbed the lip and braced himself, clenching around Inias's cock in invitation. “I’m ready, sir.”

 

Inias moaned, his hands gripping Dean's hips tightly before he started to fuck Dean into the table with sharp groans at a dizzyingly deep and quick pace.

 

“Fuck, yes!” Dean panted in between each moan and expletive, his eyes slammed shut as pleasure started to consume him. Inias was slamming against his prostate, making Dean’s arms shake as he held on, knuckles white as heat started spreading throughout his body. “Oh, fuck, Inias!”

 

"Dean," Inias breathed out against his skin. "Fuck, I'm so close." One of his hands slid between Dean's legs and teasingly played with his balls and cock. The hard fucking and the teasingly soft caressing made him see stars.

 

When sured fingers wrapped around his dick, Dean cried out Inias's name as he came all over their dining table. “Fuck, fuck…” Dean whimpered as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Inias gasped out Dean's name as he pushed deep into him, his fingers gripping hard into the meat of his hips. "Dean, fuck yes." He rocked his cock into him as he slowly tried to calm down his breathing before he finally stopped and pressed his forehead against Dean's back. "Fuck, I love you."

 

Dean chuckled breathlessly. “Ditto.”

 

Inias slowly pulled out of him and turned him around, wrapping him in his arms before he drew him into a surprisingly gentle kiss.

 

This had been what he needed. The kiss equally calming as it was grounding. Dean wrapped his arms around Inias's neck and surrendered. The only thing missing was his husband. Then this moment might have been perfect.

 

“Should we go and find Cas?” Inias murmured against Dean’s lips as if he had read Dean’s mind.

 

Dean nodded into the kiss. “Yeah.”

 

Inias gave him a soft smile before he kissed him again and intertwined their hands. "You two are really something... How odd is it that you both got a crush on me?"

 

“It’s so much more than a crush, Nias,” Dean corrected as he tugged Inias back to the living room.

 

“Which is even more odd when you think about it.”

 

Dean chuckled and shrugged. “Well, we’ve never been accused of being normal.”

 

Inias grinned at him and nodded. "Truer words..." He shook his head. "I still probably need some time to get my head around all of this. It's weird, but I still feel guilty when I'm just with one of you two."

 

“I get that. It’s one of the reasons Cas got as low as he did. It’s a helluva mind fuck.”

"Yeah." Inias rubbed the back of his neck. "He really believed he sucked in bed because I prefered to have sex with you. I never even thought in that direction." Inias rubbed his finger over the back of Dean's hand. "I never thought I would say this, but it's really important that we're honest with each other in this. That we talk with each other."

 

Dean nodded. “I know, but let us bask for a minute first.”

 

"Sure," Inias replied with a grin as they reached the bedroom. 

 

Cas was lying on the bed in just his boxer shorts, reading a medical journal before he looked up at them with a smile. "Hello, you two."

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. He crawled onto the bed, up along Cas’s torso as he murmured a fond, “Hey, baby,” against Cas’s pulse point.

 

Cas threw his journal onto his night table before he wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed the top of his head. "Someone is in a cuddly mood." He chuckled as he pulled Inias down next to them with his other hand. 

 

Dean could feel Inias's hand stroking over his back as he rested his head on Cas's shoulder. "We both missed you."

 

What a crazy fucking world. The thought that he was lying in bed with his husband and the man they were both in love with… It was pretty damn funny actually. In a blissfully awesome and unexpected way. So much so, he couldn’t hold back the soft huff of laughter.

 

Inias and Cas seemed to become infected with his mirth because they both started laughing. Inias shook his head. "This is so weird, but on the other hand... not. Because being here with you two... just like this... it feels damn right."

 

Dean was absolutely in agreement. “But damn, it’s so weird.”

 

Cas pulled them both a little tighter. "So what? The main thing is that it makes us happy."

 

“I’m almost sad your parents aren’t on our Christmas card list,” Dean teased as he sank into the comfort of their bed, being held by the men he loved.

 

"I think Gabriel has Michael's address," Cas replied with a contented sigh. “Not sure it’s worth the stamp though.”

 

Inias shifted closer with a sigh. “I still haven’t called my mom yet about that video.”

 

Dean grabbed his hand. “Shit, I forgot about that.”

 

"I wish I could forget about it," Inias replied, scrubbing his hand over his face. 

 

Cas leaned over to pull him into a soft kiss. "However this will go, you still have us."

 

Dean rubbed Inias's back and pressed a kiss to Cas’s shoulder and murmured, “Yeah, both of us.”

 

Inias gave them both a quick smile. "I have no idea what to tell her. That she thinks I'm gay is one thing. But that I have two boyfriends that are married to each other... that might be too much."

 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, maybe only tell her about one of us.”

 

“Yeah, it sucks, but I'll probably do that.” Inias sighed before he kissed Cas’s chest. “I love my family, but they… I don’t think they would understand. Hell, I don’t even understand how this happened.”

 

Cas snickered. “We’re irresistible. You had no chance.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he nodded his agreement. “It’s true.”

 

Inias playfully slapped Dean's ass. "You couldn't have warned me beforehand?"

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean returned with a smirk. 

 

Inias still had his hand on Dean's ass, stroking gently over it before he pushed himself up from the bed. "I'm gonna leave you two for a moment. Unpack my stuff and check my voicemail. If it's from my ex again, you know what you have coming, Cas."

 

Cas chuckled and stuck out his tongue at Inias before the guy left the room with a grin.

 

Dean gave his husband a bemused smile. “Oh, yeah. I need backstory.”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around him and gently stroked his back. "His ex called and was a bitch about the video. It was pretty nasty. And we had a scene later where I offered to take a strike on my ass for each annoying message she sends him."

 

Dean gave him a mildly impressed look. “How many strikes has it been so far?”

 

Cas shook his head. "For his ex? None so far. I think I’ll get them when he forces me to wear that ridiculous maid outfit."

 

“Not gonna lie, I’m dying to see you in it too,” Dean said in a soft laugh as he curled against his husband. 

 

Cas chuckled. "Yeah, don't get used to it. As far as I'm concerned, this is a one time thing to make Inias happy."

 

Dean smiled and nudged his nose against Cas’s cheek. “And what do I get?”

 

"You can have whatever you want." Cas nudged him back with his nose. "Always."

 

“Well, I got you to agree to marry me, so I’m good actually.”

 

Cas smiled up at him. "Yeah, you didn’t really need to convince me though. Having you as my husband is the best thing that’s ever happened to me."

 

Dean shook his head in amazement. “Who woulda thought, huh? That weirdly nerdy basketball captain who clumsily fell into my life would’ve ended up as my husband, huh?”

 

Cas kissed his cheek. "I certainly hoped that you and I would end up together."

 

“I did, too. But mostly for your in home chef,” Dean teased.

 

Cas sighed theatrically. "And here I thought you seeing me in my basketball shorts would have done the trick."

 

Dean chuckled. “Nah, it was the pink jersey.”

 

Cas laughed and shook his head. "Don't tell me I have to be grateful to Gabriel now."

 

“‘Fraid so, Cas. He’s responsible for our love,” Dean managed to say with a straight face.

 

"No, my world view is shattered," Cas replied dryly before he swiftly turned Dean around on the bed and pressed him into the mattress to kiss him. “I missed you.”

 

Dean smiled into the kiss. “Me too. But I’m glad you spent the night with him. I think you both needed it.”

 

Cas looked down then and nodded. "Yeah... It was an eventful night." He bit his lower lip before he added, "And I learned that I couldn't have picked someone better as a Dom than Inias in relation to... what happened to me."

 

“Have I told you how amazing you are?” Dean cupped Cas’s cheek and looked at him in awe. 

 

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "Why? What did I do?"

 

Dean shook his head noncommittally. “Nothing in particular. You just amaze me with how far you’ve come.”

 

Cas looked like he was contemplating something before he murmured, "Inias can probably explain it better, but he told me that he helped other people with past sexual trauma. Especially when it… comes to feeling shame and guilt about certain kinks.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Not that the thought of Inias having helped people in the past was surprising, but more so that it was addressed so purposely. Dean was well aware just how capable Inias would be, if only by how he handled Cas’s response when he first found out about that asshole Roman. “We kinda lucked out with him, didn’t we?”

 

"We totally did," Cas replied with a soft smile. "I've been friends with Inias for over nine years now and it's pretty weird that it took me so long to come to this realization."

 

“Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t run off with him, since I was such a clueless jackass.” Dean chuckled.

 

Cas shrugged and softly dragged his lips over Dean's throat. "I wasn't open to anything and... Inias being a Dom... it wouldn't have worked out. Not back then at least. It's only because of you that I feel more secure in everything I do with him."

 

Dean carded his hand through Cas’s hair, groaning at the feel of his husband’s lips. “I’m glad you found a use for me.”

 

Cas growled and gently bit Dean's throat. "I fucking love you."

 

“And I’m still stretched and wet if you wanna show me how much,” Dean growled as his grip in his husband’s hair tightened.

 

Cas groaned and slid his fingers between Dean's legs, teasing his wet hole. "Did Nias come in your ass?"

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, all nice and wet for you.”

 

Cas pushed Dean's legs apart to press his erection against his hole, before he growled, "My little slut. You like being our come dump?"

 

“Yes, Master. Love the way both of my Masters use me, fill me. Mark me as theirs,” he breathed out as he arched up, trying to get Cas’s cock in him.

 

"Going to fill you to the brim," Cas groaned, teasing Dean's entrance before he suddenly pushed in in one go and started to fuck him hard and fast.

 

Dean saw white as he threw his head back and moaned outright. “Oh, fuck, yes! Fuck me, Master!”

 

He had only marginally registered that Inias came into their room again, sliding next to them on the bed. "Do you need something to suck while your hole is being used, pet?"

 

Dean nodded. “Please, Master. Please fuck my mouth.”

 

Inias pushed his half hard cock into Dean's open mouth and looked over at Cas, touching his shoulder. "How close are you?"

 

Cas groaned and bit his lip for a moment before he answered, "Pretty close."

 

"Then slow down. If you come I'm gonna punish you," Inias told him in a rather commanding voice.

 

Dean could feel Cas slowing down, fucking him slower. Inias stroked over Cas's hair. "Good, pet. As soon as our toy gets me hard again, I'm going to fuck you while you fuck our come slut. And then you can come in him while you have my cock in your tight hole."

 

And the groan that escaped Dean’s throat was strangled by Inias's dick, but goddamn the imagery alone… He instantly pulled out all the tricks Rhonda taught him, relaxing his jaw, swallowing around the cock trying to choke the breath out of him. Because he definitely wanted that for all of them.

 

Inias groaned lowly and carded his fingers through Dean's hair. "Someone is eager to be on the bottom of all this." He leaned over Dean, whispering into his ear. "You can watch Cas's face while I fuck him."

 

Dean nodded as he swallowed around Inias's cock, pleading with his Master with his eyes, seeing as his mouth was otherwise occupied.

 

Inias pulled his hard cock out of Dean's mouth and grabbed the lube from his nightstand before he vanished from Dean's view because Cas drew him into a heated and deep kiss. He could almost taste the desperation. Cas gasped against Dean's lips, his eyes pressed shut. "Fuck."

 

“This is so fucking hot,” Dean growled against his husband’s lips, only mildly disappointed he couldn’t see Inias prepping Cas.

 

"Fuck, uh," Cas groaned, as he kept thrusting into Dean with slow and deep thrusts.

 

Dean could hear Inias hum. "Tell our fuck toy how many fingers you’ve got in your ass."

 

Cas bit his lip before he looked at Dean, whispering, "Two."

 

"Good boy," Inias praised Cas before he added, "Dean, tell me when I should add another finger, or maybe two."

 

Dean groaned outright and cupped Cas’s cheeks. “May I ask him if he’s ready, Master?”

 

“No, he is going to take it exactly like a good little cock slut is supposed to."

 

Cas nodded and gave Dean a reassuring quick wink before he groaned and gasped again, the pleasure on his face evident.

 

“Add another finger, sir,” he groaned out as Cas hit his prostate.

 

Cas gasped against Dean's lips and thrusted deep into him, Inias growling behind him. "Are you sure you want me to add just one? This is the perfect opportunity to punish him for slow fucking you, toy."

 

“Yes, Master. I’m sure.” Dean had no intention of bringing punishment onto another sub, that was not a habit he wanted to pick up. 

 

He could see Inias leaning over Cas, growling in his ear, "Guess you're out of luck, slut. If you want a fourth finger, you have to beg for it."

 

Cas whimpered and pushed backwards, fucking Dean faster with his movements back and forth. "Please, I'll do anything." 

 

Hearing Cas beg like that went straight to his dick. Dean moaned and cried out, “Master, please!”

 

Inias hummed. "Our cockslut under you is so much better at begging, toy. And he said you only get one finger..."

 

Cas gave Dean a begging look, whispering, "Please, Dean."

 

“A fourth finger, Master. Please,” Dean groaned out, looking up at Cas, unable to hide the sheer love and devotion he felt for this man.

 

Cas gasped and rocked deeper and harder into Dean as Inias obviously had heard him. "Thank you," he whispered against Dean's lips and pulled him into a needy kiss.

 

"Fuck, you're still so virgin tight," Inias growled before he added, "going to fuck you so deep and hard you’re both going to feel it for a whole week."

 

Dean and Cas shared harmonic moans as they kept kissing. He breathed out in a whisper, “Want me to beg Master to fuck you?”

 

Cas nodded quickly against his lips. "Yes, please."

 

“Master, please ram your throbbing, hard, amazing cock into your other pet’s slutty hole. He needs it.  _ I  _ need it.” Dean was lost in the throes of utter submission and he fucking loved every minute of it. It was so much more than just being a bottom. The trust he felt, he placed in both of his Doms… It was a whole new level of pleasure and perfection. 

 

He heard Inias slapping Cas's ass. "Do you hear that, pet?  _ That's _ how you beg." 

 

Cas gasped against Dean's lips before he got pushed down and deep into Dean. "Fuck, fuck, yes," he groaned out as Inias obviously started to fuck into him, pushing Cas down against Dean as he fucked him hard and fast. Dean felt Inias’s fingers on his hips as his Dom grabbed him and pulled him up, bringing them all closer together. It was intense how deep Cas got pushed into him.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpered as a now constant pressure was placed against his prostate. The pleasure was… indescribable. Dean wrapped one hand around Inias's wrist and the other cupped Cas’s cheek. “I love you both so fucking much.”

 

Cas gave him a quick smile that was disrupted by a deep groan as Inias fucked into him in earnest, the thrusts making Cas’s cock vibrate in Dean’s hole. “Fuck,” Cas gasped out as he kissed the side of his face. “Love you so much. ‘M so close.”

 

“If you come before me you get fifteen slaps with my belt again,” Inias growled into Cas’s ear. 

 

Dean leaned in and whispered in his other ear, “Next time he slams in... clench.”

 

Cas gave him a needy look and shook his head before he drew him into a kiss.

 

He was pulled back by Inias's hand in his hair. "Are you thinking of disobeying me, toy?"

 

Cas gasped and locked eyes with Dean as he groaned, “Yes.”

 

Inias pulled him higher and murmured something in his ear that Dean couldn’t understand. Cas groaned and nodded, biting his lip to obviously hold himself from coming.

 

He heard Inias groaning behind them. “Fuck, you’re tight. I’m gonna fill you now and then you can come.”

 

Dean was teetering on the edge of his own pleasure and concern for his husband, it was a massively bizarre emotional space. Every strike against his prostate and the friction against his dick felt good, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with worry. And for the first time since they’d pursued this aspect of their relationship, Dean cried out, “Dalmation!”

 

And they both immediately stopped. Cas looked down at him in surprise and worry. "Baby, are you alright? Are you in pain?"

 

Dean shook his head. “No, I… I didn’t like what Nias was doing with you. I know he warned me about it, I just… shit. Did I kill the mood?”

 

Inias had his arms wrapped around Cas and rested his chin on his shoulder as he looked down at Dean. "No, everything is okay, Dean. You know whenever you feel like using your safeword you should. Never feel bad about it or that you ruined the mood."

 

Cas bit his lip nervously before he added, "I have an SM kink and Inias played into it. I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable."

 

Dean sighed and looked away. “I’m sorry I freaked out, I just… I want us to all have what we want from this part of our relationship. Maybe… maybe, shit, I don’t know.”

 

Cas gasped when Inias obviously pulled out of him so he could lie down next to them. "Hey, it's alright. You're right, we should have talked to you about this beforehand. What I do with Cas isn't exactly nice and just telling you you shouldn't be alarmed obviously wasn't enough."

 

“Yeah, but… It’s not like I’m green to this… Shit, and I know you wouldn’t actually hurt Cas, I just… I’m sorry, guys. Man, I was really enjoying this scene too,” Dean said with another sigh as he scrubbed his hand over his face. 

 

Inias leaned over to kiss Dean's cheek. "Baby, it's okay. We know you did. And the only thing you just showed us is how much you love Cas. And I don't take it personally or think that you don't trust me. What I do with Cas is very different from what I do with you and I get why that is confusing and alarming." Inias looked up at Cas and gave him smug smirk. "You look like your blue balls are killing you."

 

Cas chuckled before he rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "I'll survive." When he looked at Dean he gave him a soft smile. "Want me to pull out?"

 

Dean let out a soft laugh and nodded. “Yeah, the mood is officially dead for me. How about you two finish the scene and I’ll make us dinner?”

 

"You sure?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cas’s lips, then Inias's. “I’m sure. You two have fun and then maybe we can discuss everything regarding your dynamic so next time I’ll be less protective husband and more obedient sub?”

 

Cas slowly pulled out of him, biting his lip. For some reason his husband was still rock hard. Inias leaned over to kiss Dean. “Of course. Sorry we probably should have done this beforehand. It was really hard to hold back seeing you two fuck.”

 

“I get it, and until my brain went into overdrive… shit, it was seriously fucking hot.” Dean smiled and moved to sit up. “And I definitely want a repeat soon.”

 

"I'm so down for that." Inias chuckled. "It's like fucking you both at the same time."

 

Cas chuckled and leaned back into Inias, who embraced him from behind. "I seriously felt like I was in Heaven in between the two of you, so yeah, we’ll do this again."

 

Dean stared at both of them in amazement. Almost instantly his concerns were muted from the sheer love and affection he was witness to in that moment. He got up and pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads before he grabbed his boxers and chuckled. “I love you both.”

 

"We love you morer." Cas grinned and Inias added,

 

"The morest."

 

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. “You’re both weirdos.”

 

Cas snickered and nodded. "Yeah, you too, so that fits really we–" He got interrupted when Inias pushed him down on the bed. 

 

“Your break is over, toy,” Inias growled at him.

 

Dean bit his lip and shook his head. If he stayed any longer, who knew what would happen. Also he was pretty sure Inias was a legit sex addict, but that was a conversation for another time. He slipped out of the room to the sounds of Cas’s moans and Dean took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

 

They really did have an awesome relationship. When he found his way to the kitchen, Claire mewed at him and he picked her up. “Looks like we adopted another stray, baby.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas felt incredibly satisfied after how rough Inias had treated him. He still felt guilty about liking it so much, but after their talk he had noticed the guilt started to lessen. 

 

Now he only had to explain this to Dean and he had no idea how to even start. He knew Dean loved him, but there was this irrational doubt in him that told him that Dean might think he was sick, having those fantasies after what happened to him. Or he would get worried again...

 

They both went into the kitchen in their boxer shorts, his ass pleasantly burning from the way Inias had used his belt on him. Cas took in the heavenly smell of chicken wings that Dean was currently making. "Oh, that smells amazing," he commented before he wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his chin on his shoulder.

 

“Figured we could all use the protein,” he said with a chuckle as he leaned his head against Cas’s.

 

"Truer words." Cas chuckled before Inias playfully shoved him.

 

"I thought I fed you all the protein you needed," he growled playfully.

 

"It's not a very balanced diet though," Cas replied with a grin and shoved him back.  

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I swear you’re a sex addict, Nias.”

 

“You are what you eat,” he quipped with an eyebrow waggle as he playfully bit Cas’s cheek.

 

Cas laughed and half-heartedly tried to defend himself. "No, don't eat me. You still need me."

 

Inias chuckled and growled, “Mmmm, tasty little sub.”

 

"Wait a moment. If you are what you eat, does that mean you turn into a sub and I’ll get to fuck you?" Cas challenged with a raised eyebrow.

 

Inias groaned and looked at Dean. “Can you teach him to be more obedient?”

 

Dean quirked his brow as he turned to look at them. “Isn’t that  _ your  _ job?”

 

Cas gave Inias a smug grin. "Yes it is! This all reflects very poorly on you."

 

“If you two hadn’t exhausted me, you’d both be getting spanked for all of this insubordination.”

 

Dean blew Inias a kiss and returned to cooking.

 

Cas turned to Inias completely and wrapped his arms around him, whispering seductively, "Or you could punish me another time."

 

“That’s definitely happening,” he murmured as he lightly spanked Cas’s ass. “Beer?”

 

Cas gave him a teasing smile. "Are you asking me to get you one?"

 

Inias rolled his eyes. “I was asking if you’d like one.”

 

“I would,” Dean barked.

 

He let Inias go to the fridge after he nodded with a smile before he leaned against the counter, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry we freaked you out earlier and killed your mood, Dean."

 

Dean turned and shook his head. “Don’t be sorry.  _ I’m  _ sorry I got so freaked out by it.”

 

He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "We should have told you more about it. I mentioned it earlier, but Inias is trying a different approach with me... it's difficult to explain." He looked over at Inias as he walked back to him and handed him a bottle of beer.

 

“So… what is it?” Dean asked, sounding curious.

 

Cas inhaled a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. Inias put his hand on his shoulder, nodding slightly at him to show his support. "I'm not sure where to start. Um, so as you know I often have, um, problems with depressive phases and in the past it wasn't just because I was confused about my feelings for Inias and how this fit in with our life, but also because... um, my sexual urges. They made me feel guilty and like I was kind of sick... that I shouldn't have them." He took in another deep breath and looked at Inias. "So yesterday Inias told me that this wasn't uncommon with my trauma. That a lot of people have sexual fantasies they feel guilty about. And for me it's... " He rubbed his neck again and looked to the ground. "I get my kicks from punishment and, um, rape fantasies." The last part he had whispered, but he was sure Dean had heard it.

 

Dean nodded, even though his expression seemed mildly perplexed. “So it’s not triggering for you?”

 

"Kind of... but, um… not in a bad way. It's hard to explain, but... with Inias it always has a happy ending. If that makes sense?" Cas tried to explain.

 

“I mean, as long as it doesn’t make things worse for you?”

 

Inias smiled and gently carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “I know it sounds strange, but sometimes to work through a trauma, you have to relive it. And that’s essentially the idea here with this particular approach to someone’s kink.”

 

Cas nodded slowly. "And I already feel like it's starting to work. I feel less guilty every time. Less shame and more acceptance."

 

Dean smiled and wiped his hand on a dish towel before he pulled Cas in for a hug. “Then that’s all that matters.”

 

“Do you have any more questions or…” Cas asked hesitantly when he leaned back from the hug. “Concerns?”

 

“Do… do I have to play into the rape fantasies when we all scene together? ‘Cause I don’t think I could.” 

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment. “Of course not. If you feel uncomfortable with all of this I suggest doing those scenes alone with Inias. And when we three are together, we stick to our usual roles. What do you think?”

 

Dean visibly swallowed. “I… I don’t know if I wouldn’t want to be there, I just don’t want to be used to do it to you, does that make sense?”

 

Cas shot Inias a help seeking look before he turned to Dean again. “I'm not sure if you being there is a good idea. You obviously have a problem with this. Inias isn't doing anything bad to me. He is giving me pleasure.”

 

“I don’t want to make you feel guilty, baby.” Dean gave him an almost insecure smile.

 

It was too late for that. Cas already wished he wouldn’t have told Dean. Dean was worried about him and Cas knew that he would never be able to let go with Inias in this capacity as long as he was worried about Dean’s reaction to all of it. 

 

He rubbed his hand over his face. “Just… forget it then, alright? This obviously doesn't work. It's okay… I lived over ten years repressing this shit, I can continue doing it.”

 

Dean cupped his face. “Hey, hey… stop.”

 

Cas pulled back and turned away from him. “Just… I just need to be alone for a moment.” He quickly started to walk to his office. 

 

Inias gently grasped his arm and halted him. “Cas. You aren’t listening to what your husband is saying.”

 

Cas roughly pulled his arm away from Inias. “This is your fault. You convinced me it was okay to try this and it wasn't something I should feel ashamed or guilty about. But it  _ is _ wrong and it makes my husband uncomfortable. I thought you would back me up, help me to explain this to Dean. Instead you just accuse me of not listening to him. I heard him loud and clear, that he doesn’t want to do something to me, like it is something wrong. I'm just respecting his decision.”

 

“Cas!” Dean cried out, his outburst shocking all of them. “I didn’t say any of that, I don’t think  _ any  _ of that! Why won’t you listen to me?”

 

For a moment Cas just stared at Dean, trying to calm down. His voice sounded quiet, but the anger was still audible. “You said, and I quote, that you don’t want to be used to do this to me. If you believed this helps me or gives me pleasure, you wouldn't be against it. Ergo this is making you worry about me, or uncomfortable.”

 

Dean sighed. “Do you like wearing women’s underwear? Does it give you a sexual thrill?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Seriously? This is where you’re going now? That it just doesn't do anything sexually for you? I offered you an out right at the start of this conversation and you didn't take it. Because that's not it. You are worried about me. You’re afraid I'm going to get hurt. You even used your safeword to protect me. So how about you be honest with me?”

 

“No. What I’m saying is just because you don’t get a thrill from wearing panties, doesn’t mean you don’t like seeing me in them. Are you understanding what I’m saying?” Dean’s voice was calm and slightly pleading.

 

Cas frowned at him. “What?” 

 

Dean sighed and looked down. “It confuses me how hot it was. Because I hate what that fucker did to you, and I don’t want to do it to you… I mean, what if I find out I’m like him?”

 

Inias braced his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean… Cas. I think we need to sit down and talk about this.”

 

Cas rubbed his fingers over his eyes. His head hurt. He just slowly shook his head. “Actually we don't. I'm out. I don’t wanna do this anymore. It was an experiment, it failed. It's so not worth this shit, especially not if Dean starts to get thoughts like that.”

 

“And that’s fine, if that’s how you feel. But what you’re both feeling right now is normal. Cas. You’re stuck in a perpetual cycle of guilt and self-blame, and Dean’s confused by his arousal because of the exact same reasons you’re confused and guilt-ridden. But what I am telling you is there’s a difference between fantasy and whatever evil shit you two are conflating this with.” Inias shook his head. “And I want to help you both, because I love you.”

 

_ Seven times.  _

 

Seven times he had thought of Dick Roman in his head during Inias's little speech. The other times were just faceless men taking him in some unknown alley behind a bar against the wall. 

 

The line between reality and fantasy was fucking thin in his mind, even thinner when he felt like he did in that moment. Overwhelmed by a destructive numbness, void of any positive emotion. Void of any trust.

 

In his rational mind he knew he trusted Inias, but right now, he couldn’t feel it anymore. His rational mind also screamed at him to shut the fuck up and take the offered help because he needed it, now more than ever; but on the other hand, the part of him that was empty, won. The part that just loved to watch things fall apart. “Yeah, great,” he replied dryly. “I don’t need your help anymore. But thank you for trying.”

 

“Cas. Do you realize what’s happening right now?” Inias asked, taking a step closer.

 

There was a little sting in his heart as Inias’s words forced him to reflect on the situation. He needed to fight himself out of it again. He had done it before, he could do it again. “Yes,” he breathed out after a very long moment. He couldn’t look at Inias, afraid of all of the negative emotions that would overwhelm him in seconds. But he knew he needed to feel them. Even when they hurt.

 

“Can you say it, cupcake? Say what’s happening?”

 

And with that question, embarrassment took over. So overwhelmingly that he just wanted to hide in his room. He felt tears pooling hot at the brim of his eyes.  _ A healthy emotional response _ , a part of his analytical brain supplied. “Fuck,” he gasped out, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “Fuck, I'm so sorry, Nias.”

 

Inias shook his head. “Don’t apologize.” He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him over to Cas. “Can you look at Dean?”

 

A huge part of him didn’t want to. For a million different reasons. Because he knew if he looked at his husband, he would crumble.

 

He bit his lip, keeping his eyes downcast. “I'm sorry, Dean. There are no words to express how much you aren't like Dick and never will be. But if you think this even for a second… I will never bring you into a situation like this again.”

 

And then he looked up. Dean’s eyes were wet with unshed tears, but his expression was almost unreadable. “I love you. And I’m so sorry I made you feel bad or guilty or whatever I just caused. I’m so fucking sorry, Castiel.”

 

Cas pulled Dean into his arms, pressing his face against his throat to calm down his racing heart. “It doesn’t matter anymore. If we don't do it anymore… problem solved, right?”

 

Dean drew back and shook his head. “No, I don’t want you thinking that I think it’s wrong or bad, and making you feel worse and then having to repress your desires because of that. Because I don’t. Yes, I’m confused and yes I want us to talk more about this. But shoving it away isn’t going to help.”

 

“So what are you suggesting? That I resume this with Inias… without you? Or are you taking Nias’s offer of helping you with it?” Cas asked carefully, feeling a lot calmer again.

 

“I want to take Inias's offer. I love you, Dr. Winchester,” he said with a soft smile.

 

He tried not to feel too hopeful about the fact that Dean might be at his side for this. If he didn't get his hopes up, he wouldn’t be disappointed if whatever Inias had planned on helping them didn’t work. He cupped Dean’s cheek. “You have to love me. It was in that contract you signed,” he replied with a soft grin.

 

Dean let out a wet chuckle. “I don’t–”

 

Suddenly they were all shaken by the sound of the fire alarm going off. Dean’s eyes went wide and he groaned, “Not again!” Before darting for the kitchen.

 

Inias quirked his brow and asked, “Again?” As they followed Dean to the kitchen.

 

The chicken wings were unsalvageable. While Dean went into firefighter mode, he gave Inias a pained look. “We apparently developed a habit of burning down food in this apartment. I’ll order a pizza,” he suggested before he opened the window to get rid of the smoke and the smell of burned chicken.

 

“I am the  _ worst _ firefighter,” Dean grumbled as he climbed up on the counter to turn off the smoke alarm.

 

Cas snickered and pointed at Inias before he picked up his phone and dialed the pizza place. "And he is a bad cop. So you're in good company."

 

Inias rolled his eyes as he helped Dean down. “In all of our defense, we  _ were _ preoccupied.”

 

Dean nodded as he proceeded to finish cleaning up the mess he made. “Still, I can’t believe I’ve done this twice in a year.”

 

The pizza guy answered and Cas ordered everyone's favorite pizza. When he ended the call, he gave Dean a soft smile.

 

"The last time we weren't in a situation that required blood flow to our brains." Cas hoped it would make Dean feel better. Thinking of those times always made Cas instantly feel better himself.

 

Dean let out an amused scoff. “Maybe we  _ all  _ are sex addicts…”

 

“Pretty sure it’s just Inias, though,” Cas replied dryly, which earned him a slap on his ass from their resident sex addict.

 

Inias grabbed him by the wrist and spun him in close. He had a stern, Dom eyebrow quirk, but his other hand came up to cup his cheek, eyes softening as he looked at Cas. “How are you feeling, pet?” he asked in the most concerned tone Cas had ever heard.

 

Cas leaned into his hand. The fact that Inias addressed him as his sub made his heart stumble. "Okay, I think," he replied after a moment.

 

“Are you willing to listen to me,  _ obediently,  _ as we talk about what happened and how we move forward?”

 

Cas took in a deep breath. If that was how Inias wanted this to go down, he would try. "Yes, Master."

 

“If there’s any part of you that doesn’t, say so now,” he gently commanded.

 

He had every intention of listening to what Inias had to say. Not just because he was curious, but also because he wanted to understand how they both would move on from this. "I want to listen, Master." 

 

Inias nodded and took his hand before grabbing Dean’s and sitting them next to each other on the couch. He moved to his knees in front of them. It was kind of a mindfuck watching one of the best Dom’s Cas had ever seen make such a submissive move. Inias braced a hand on each of their knees and exhaled slowly. “First. Dean is conflating a rape fantasy with actual rape and you  _ know  _ that, Cas. You’re allowing Dean’s lack of understanding, which he has the right to when it hasn’t been explained to him, to fuel your personal insecurities about your kink because you’ve been punishing yourself for years for it. Tell me I’m wrong.”

 

That was a pretty accurate description of what happened even though Cas hadn't done it on purpose. But then again, Inias hadn't worded it like an accusation. Cas knew that he could analyze this and be self-reflective, and that Inias was right. The fact that Dean didn't understand made him insecure. "You're not wrong."

 

Inias nodded and looked at Dean. “And you’re aware that your reaction, however much you meant well, was less than ideal, but you don’t understand why. So I’m going to try and break it down for you. And keep in mind, I know you’re confused about your own piqued interest in the fantasy.”

 

When Dean nodded his understanding, Inias continued, “First, to clear up the confusion between rape and a rape fantasy. Some people, subs, whomever else qualifies, get pleasure from submitting themselves to another person. It’s a form of trust, it’s a bond, it’s innate. And sometimes there’s a masochistic aspect to that submission, which is completely normal. So, for people who like the idea of a rape fantasy, do so from the perspective of giving complete control to someone else, giving themselves at their most vulnerable. Rape is a power play too, but the opposite end of the spectrum. It comes from a darkness where you want to hurt someone,  _ you _ want to take what is not being willingly given. And that’s the difference. That’s it. Do you both understand?”

 

Logically he knew that already. Just that his mind was kind of split on the matter. He sometimes wondered if Dick Roman had broken something in him. Like he had conditioned him to like pain because, for a long time, that was how he had expressed his obsession for Cas. He just couldn't understand why pain was something exciting and pleasurable for him. A part of him just kept wondering if it should be wrong to feel this way. 

 

He sighed deeply and nodded. He did understand what Inias was saying. He just knew it would take time for him to get there completely.

 

“Good,” he said with a nod and continued, “Dean. You liked the idea of watching your husband in a rape fantasy scene, but the thought of you doing the actual rape was off-putting. And that’s because you’re a  _ sub.  _ It’s because it is a taboo and kind of scary way to submit yourself to someone, so the part of you that’s well aware of the moral ramifications of such an act in real life, not in a consensual, loving relationship; fuels your own guilt for liking it so much. And not liking it the way Dick did, but the way Cas does. And you don’t want to ‘do’ something to Cas because you do not want to be the dominant one in a sexual relationship. So you confused that disinterest in taking that role as your own guilt and fear of becoming like that asshole. Think about it and tell me I’m wrong.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened in his apparent realization and he drew back with an almost surprised exhale. “You’re not.”

 

Inias turned to Cas. “You did not cause or create anything in Dean’s response. It was all him. His own confusion, his own misguided comprehension. Tell me I’m wrong.”

 

Well it had to be, because Dean said it was true. "You're not," he replied, still not sure where this was going.

 

“So using your husband’s reaction to validate your own guilt was your way of punishing yourself for the guilt you have over liking something you’re scared to like. Tell me I’m wrong, Cas.”

 

Cas shook his head. "Maybe not punishing, but it validated my doubt and insecurity about all of this. That I shouldn't like this."

 

Inias gave him a soft smile. “And that’s okay. And if you genuinely want to stop, we won’t move forward with that aspect of our relationship. But that won’t mean I’ll want to stop being your Dom. Because I love you and I just want to please you. Because that’s what a good Dom does. And you’re well aware of how to be a good Dom.”

 

Cas returned the smile. Inias always managed to charm his pants off when he wanted to. He knew he would do anything for him. He bit his lip for a moment before he hesitantly murmured, "I want to get better. I want to keep trying."

 

“Then that’s what we’ll do. And we’ll involve Dean too, because you both want it, even though you both feel guilty about that.”

 

Cas sighed and nodded before he looked over to Dean. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

 

Dean rested his hand palm up on the space between them in an offer and said with a soft smile, “For better, for worse, right?”

 

Cas intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand. "Alright. If you give it a go, I will too."

 

Inias braced his hand over theirs and smiled. “Good. Now do you want to talk about why you’re scared, Cas? You don’t have to, but we’re at a good, open and honest space right now. Probably no better time.”

 

Inias was right. This was a good time to address his thoughts, but damn it didn't make it any easier. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and nose before he tried to collect his thoughts, not looking at them both. "I'm scared about a lot of things in this matter... Mostly about my darker thoughts when it comes to this. Everytime the prospect of getting hurt excites me. I always wonder if it’s Dick still having some kind of control over me. Mostly I'm scared how Dean... if he will think I'm sick."

 

“Do you think that?” Inias asked Dean.

 

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand. “No. Not even a little bit. It was shocking, sure, but that’s ‘cause I know how some things can trigger you and I didn’t understand.”

 

"Are you sure you don't think I'm messed up?" Cas asked carefully, looking up at Dean.

 

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas. I love you and I love all of you. Hell, there’s not much you could do that would make me think bad of you.”

 

Cas took in a deep, shuddered breath. Of course he knew that on some level, but it was really nice to hear right in that moment. "Okay."

 

“Basically, our only deal breaker is if you suddenly started supporting Trump.” 

 

"If that happens you can shoot me. You would have every right, ‘cause that could only mean I was taken and changed by aliens." Cas snickered.

 

Dean chuckled. Inias smiled at them both. “How are you feeling now, pet?” he asked Cas.

 

Why did that always go straight to his dick? Maybe Inias wasn't the only sex addict in this apartment. "Good, um, pretty good actually."

 

“Good. Now you two pets are going to go to the bedroom and undress each other. Then I want you to go to the bathroom and wash each other’s bodies in the shower. Then you’re going to get each other ready. Dean will be dressed in his choice of pretty underwear and you get a choice between wearing nothing but Dean’s collar, until we get one of your own, or the french maid costume we got you today. Because while I’m out here waiting for the pizza guy, I’m going to be stroking my cock until it’s hard enough to fuck both of you.”

 

And he was hard again. That was quick. He exchanged a wanton look with Dean before he intertwined his hand with his husband’s and pulled him off of the couch. “Yes, Master,” he replied obediently before he pulled Dean to the bedroom. One thing was for sure. If Inias gave him the choice between the costume and the collar, he would definitely choose the collar.

 

“Are you okay, Dean?” he asked when they got into the bedroom before he started to undress his husband.

 

Dean smiled and nodded. “I’m just… I’m kind of impressed with Nias and I think I’m more in love with both of you.”

 

Cas smiled against Dean’s skin as he kissed over his now revealed shoulder, his fingers sliding to Dean’s boxershorts to pull them down. “I'm just relieved I got this out now. I wasn’t keeping this from you on purpose. It’s just very hard to talk about.”

 

“Hey, Cas. You don’t have to justify yourself. I love you and I’m sorry that I ever made you feel worse about it.”

 

When they both were naked he squeezed Dean's hands with a grin. "Ready to get cleaned up for our resident sexaholic?"

 

Dean chuckled. “You’re just as bad,” he teased as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

Cas made a skeptical noise and wiggled his hand. "Am I though?" He chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right. Do you know what you’re gonna wear?" he asked when they reached the bathroom and he started the shower, waiting for the water to be warm before he pulled Dean under it. 

 

“The green and black corset with matching thong and garters,” Dean said. He clearly had been thinking about it as much as Cas was. Maybe more.

 

Of course he immediately pictured it and it went straight to his dick. "Fuck, yeah. I can't wait to see you in that again."

 

Dean chuckled. “What about you? Submissive collar? Or slutty costume?”

 

"Collar," he answered without thinking. "If Inias wants to see me in a freaking maid costume, he shouldn't give me a choice."

 

“Goddamn, I hope I’m here for that scene,” he murmured as he slid his hands down Cas’s hips. “You know what we should do?” Dean breathed out.

 

"What?" Cas replied breathlessly, sliding his hands over Dean’s naked body.

 

Dean smirked. “We should edge each other until we go out there. With any luck, we’ll come right away untouched.”

 

"He did say we should get each other ready," Cas replied with a mirrored smirk.

 

Without missing a beat, Dean grasped Cas’s hard cock and gently stroked it. Slow. Torturously slow. “And even if you aren’t,  _ I’m  _ an obedient sub,” he teased.

 

Cas cupped Dean's balls with one hand and slid his finger between his legs, teasing his hole. "Exactly. I could learn so much from you, but I like to make our Master work for my obedience."

 

“That’s the Dom in you,” Dean breathed out. “You have to think like a sub.”

 

Cas snickered and pulled Dean into a heated kiss, pressing him against the wall. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen. I like being the disobedient sub.”

 

Dean groaned and smiled as he started pumping Cas faster. “Well, if you ever want pointers…” 

 

Cas pushed his finger into Dean’s hole and slowly started massaging his prostate, pressing his thumb into his perineum to also massage him from the outside. He moaned against Dean’s shoulder. “Like what?”

 

“Like,” Dean breathed out in a broken moan, “like how to see it from a sub’s perspective.”

 

"Wanna share your wisdom?" Cas moaned before he gasped. "Slow down, baby. I'm close."

 

Dean nodded, squeezing the base of his cock to slow him down. “What is it about submitting to Inias that you like?”

 

"The uncertainty. Not knowing what he will do to me,” Cas hummed, kissing along Dean's shoulder while softly biting him in between. “Trusting him with my pleasure. Giving up control.”

 

“That’s what you focus on. The sheer thrill you get from giving up that control. It’s a whole new level,” Dean groaned as he tapped Cas’s wrist. “I’m close.”

 

Cas slowed down, humming, “What were we talking about again? It's hard to think with your hand on my cock.”

 

Dean chuckled. “No idea. Now all I want to do is get prepped enough to just sit on a cock,” he murmured against Cas’s neck.

 

Cas shook his head. "If I get my cock in you, I'll come, Dean."

 

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean groaned and stopped his hand’s movement. “I gotta stop.”

 

Cas nodded breathlessly and slowly pulled his finger out of Dean. "Yeah, damn I'm so on edge right now. I'm so close to just taking you against this wall, baby."

 

Dean smirked and said, “Master will be displeased.”

 

Cas groaned and kissed Dean's throat. "You have no idea how much knowing that isn't helping. But I don't want you to get punished for my disobedience."

 

“I wouldn’t let you.” Dean grabbed the bar of soap and handed it to Cas. “Get my back?”

 

Cas grabbed the soap with a nod and started to massage it into Dean's back as soon as he turned around. "Yeah, don't let me be a bad influence on you." He snickered.

 

“Well, only one of us can be teacher’s  _ pet.  _ And it sure as shit won’t be you,” he teased. 

 

Cas chuckled and kissed Dean's neck. "You're bringing Nias an apple everyday so he makes love to you really good?"

 

Dean let out a soft laugh. “Yeah. Somethin’ like that.”

 

Cas teasingly bit his neck as he growled. "That's alright. I love that you're being the good and obedient boy in this. It just makes me want you more... you have no idea how sexy you are like that." 

 

Dean turned into his embrace and braced his forehead against Cas’s. “I miss my Dom, but you’re fucking sexy as a sub.”

 

"You don't have to miss me," Cas replied, kissing him softly. "Just say the word and I'll be there for you."

 

Dean smiled. “I know. And maybe our next weekend? I could be the good little pet to my two Masters.”

 

"Done." Cas smiled, kissing his nose. "If you want we could ask Meg if she wants to come over and watch you getting fucked from a closer view than her window?"

 

“Fuck yes, why hasn’t that happened already?”

 

Cas shrugged with a smile. "I don’t know. Guess we had too many other things going on."

 

Dean turned off the water and stepped out of the tub to grab them each a towel. “You should text her now, let her know there’ll probably be one hell of a show tonight from her window.”

 

Cas started to towel himself dry. “I will. Your collar is still on your night table, right?” he asked, already leaving for the bedroom.

 

“Yeah. Wanna help me with the corset?” Dean asked as he pulled it out of his lingerie drawer.

 

"Sure." Cas grinned and quickly pulled on Dean's collar before he texted Meg on his phone. He put it down again before he gave Dean a leering look, stepping close to him. "You think Nias would notice if I fuck you on our bed right now?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Bad boy!”

 

Cas chuckled as he slid his fingers over Dean's back, making Dean shiver under his touch. He leaned over and playfully purred in Dean's ear as he helped him tie his corset. "I know, but fuck that would be a thrill. Have a quickie on the bed. Hoping we won't get caught." 

 

Or in Cas’s case, he definitely wanted to get caught.

 

Dean shook his head. “I’m putting my buttplug in. You’ll probably tease me until I beg you to do that.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow in amusement. "You think the buttplug will keep me from teasing you?"

 

“No, but you know the fastest way to get me pliant is through my prostate.”

 

Cas gave him a smirk. "I could tease you with the buttplug. Maybe you should quickly run to your Dom for protection."

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Funny.”

 

Cas turned Dean around when he was done helping him with the corset. "What should we do now? Just wait for Nias to come in here?"

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Follow my lead.” He opened the door to the bedroom and Cas followed him out to the living room. The pizza guy had come and Nias had left it on the coffee table. He was nowhere in sight and Dean smiled at Cas as he got into the stand position and just waited.

 

"Are you expecting me to stand here with you when there is pizza on the table?" Cas asked with a whine. "I'm hungry." He did stand next to Dean though, in the same position. It was weird how just waiting like this made him feel needy.

 

Dean quirked his brow and shook his head with an amused smile. “You’ve got a lot to learn.”

 

Theoretically Cas knew what he would expect from a sub. Although what he and Nias expected were two very different things. His gaze wandered to the pizza.

 

"Aren't you hungry? I mean, the pizza will get cold. We could just start the scene later? After dinner?"

 

“Only if Master allows us,” he said like the damn obedient sub he was.

 

Cas was torn. On one hand he really wanted to obey and bask in the needy feeling it gave him, on the other hand the Dom side of him really wanted to eat pizza. He rolled his eyes and wandered in the direction of Inias's room, looking for him. "Nias? The pizza is getting cold!"

 

Inias was standing in the middle of his room, naked, a series of whips and paddles on his bed. He was holding the dragon tail. “Want to try that again, pet?”

 

Cas leaned against the doorframe. "The pizza is getting cold, Master?" He grinned smugly, feeling excited with what he was seeing on Nias’s bed.

 

“You have a microwave,” he said as he practically sauntered towards Cas, tone as domineering as his quirked brow.

 

Cas scrunched up his nose. "I don't want it to be soggy. I want to eat it as long as it’s warm and crunchy."

 

Inias scoffed as he slipped his index finger through the metal loop of Dean’s collar and gently yanked him closer. “You’re trying to get me to punish you. Don’t think I’m stupid, pet.”

 

Cas waggled his eyebrows as he replied, "Actually, I just want to eat. Can't we just eat first and then have a scene? I promise I’ll behave then..." He batted his eyelashes at Inias.

 

“Tell you what… if you can eat without making a sound, a moan, or anything at all, you may eat while riding my cock.” Inias braced the whip on the bed and slipped past him, gently cupping his erection before he disappeared down the hall.

 

Cas shook his head and followed Nias into the living room. "I probably would moan from the pizza alone." He could be quiet during sex, during eating... not so much. He guessed he needed to get used to the idea of eating after the scene. Probably was a good idea to wait anyway. Because sex was a lot better if you weren't stuffed with food.

 

Inias chuckled before he whipped around, gently pushing Cas against the wall to breathe hotly into his ear, “If you really want to eat first, we can postpone the scene, just say the word.”

 

His erection was giving his stomach a huge veto on the offer, so he hummed back, "No, Master. Food can wait."

 

He drew back with a knowing smirk. “Are you certain, pet?”

 

Cas got into the standing position with his head down and replied, "Yes, Master. Your cock is more important."

 

“Good.” He stepped in front of him and commanded, “Crawl, pet. Follow me back to the living room.”

 

His erection twitched again before he got on his knees to follow Nias, crawling back to the living room. He didn't look up at Dean, trying to get full into his mindset of a sub. He was his Master’s property. He could do what he want with Cas. He was just a sextoy. He would get used by his Master. The last thought nearly made him moan, but he stifled it by biting his lip.

 

Inias hummed, clearly sounding pleased. “My, my. That… wow,” he breathed out. Cas chanced a look up at Inias. His Dom mask slipped as he looked at Dean in the corset and garters. It wasn’t often Inias lost his cool, he almost never broke.

 

Dean looked incredibly mouthwatering. Cas could totally understand where Nias was coming from. Master, damnit, not Nias. And his Master hadn't said anything about taking in his other pet’s appearance. He quickly faced the floor again, hoping no one had noticed.

 

“Castiel,” he called to him with a soft determination. “Did you help Dean get ready?”

 

Cas nodded without looking up. "Yes, Master."

 

“Look at me, pet.”

 

Cas looked up at his Master, trying to appear as obedient and innocent as possible.

 

Inias smiled kindly and carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “Good boy. And you were able to resist him like that?” 

 

“Yes, Master. But only because Dean would never disobey you,” Cas admitted. Because seriously, he would have taken Dean if he had given him the go ahead.

 

“Well,” Inias purred as he tugged Cas’s hair to yank his head to look up. “I reward good behavior. I want you to prepare Dean for my cock, with your tongue. But don’t you dare make him come. And when he’s ready, you’ll get the choice between fucking that hole yourself and not getting fucked by me, or allowing Dean to be fucked by me first then after I fill his slutty hole, you’ll blow me until I’m hard again and ready to fuck you. Do you understand?”

 

Cas nodded. "Yes, Master. I understand." He was confused about Inias giving him a choice yet again. Well, his loss because he would definitely fuck Dean. He grinned and looked up at Dean, licking over his lips. “Am I allowed to go over and lick him open now, Master?”

 

Inias nodded. “Go for it, pet.”

 

Cas slid between Dean's legs and carefully turned him around to bend him over, spreading his sexy ass cheeks. He pushed the panties to the side and immediately started to lick Dean open, not caring in the slightest of holding back so Dean wouldn’t come. He pulled all the tricks with him to make it awesome for Dean.

 

He stumbled when suddenly Inias's warm weight was at his back and, while one hand tugged Cas’s hair to yank him back slightly, he’d slipped two, maybe three lubed fingers into Cas’s hole in one hard thrust. Inias chuckled and growled, “You didn’t  _ really  _ think I’d give a pet his choice, did you?”

 

Cas cried out with the sudden intrusion, not having expected it in the slightest. His body instantly turned pliant to allow his Master to use him, his cock throbbing with need. He hummed against Dean’s skin. “No, Master. I'm your pet.”

 

Inias shoved another digit inside as he tightened his grip on Cas’s hair. “Then get back to work on that slut hole.”

 

Cas groaned and started to lick Dean again. He knew he would feel Nias for days after this. Under different circumstances this probably would have hurt, but he trusted his Master. And the combination of trust and the rough way he was handled made him incredibly needy and excited for what Inias would do to him next. The fact that he had no idea was making him crazy with want.

 

And Dean was the one tasting that need now, because Cas needed something to hold on to, someone to share his pleasure and need with. He tightened his grip on Dean's ass as he plunged his tongue in and out of his love, trying to show him how good he was feeling in that moment.

 

Dean practically whimpered and he could feel the way the muscles and tendons in his legs flexed to keep him steady. 

 

Inias groaned into Cas’s ear as he started fucking him with his fingers, a mad in and out dash that had Cas seeing stars. “Do it, pet. Show him how much you’re loving this.” Suddenly his aching hole was empty as Inias yanked his fingers out. Not even a beat later the head of his cock being dragged over his hole. “How much you love being used by your master,” he growled as he shoved in without any preamble.

 

Cas gasped out, "Yes, Master, please fuck me, use me. Need your cock." He heard how desperate he sounded and he was embarrassed that Dean could hear it, even though he knew Dean wouldn't have a problem with it. Especially when he listened to his beautiful moans as he ate him out.

 

Inias’s pace was viscous and purposeful, with intent. Inias was slamming into Cas, heated breath against the back of Cas’s neck as grunts and groans escaped with each exhale. “Your hole is just sucking me in, like you fucking need this. You do, don’t you, slut?”

 

"Yes, Master," Cas gasped out, "yes, I need your cock." He was already on the verge of coming, his balls tensing up and he tried to suppress it by plunging his tongue into Dean.

 

“Dean,” Inias commanded, “sit on Cas’s dick. We’re gonna finish the scene that started this all.”

 

Dean let out a needy moan as he pulled away to get onto his knees and slowly back himself against Cas. He gripped Cas’s dick and slammed himself down, bottoming out with a hoarse cry. 

 

"Oh, fuck," Cas gasped out as he bit his lower lip so hard that he nicked it, tasting blood against his tongue. "Fuck, fuck," he swore, trying to calm down from the onslaught of pleasure he received from both ends. "Master, I'm so close."

 

“Fill that hole, I want him nice and sloppy for when it’s my turn.” Inias gripped Cas’s hips as he started pistoning in and out; hard, fast thrusts that kept striking his prostate.

 

"Fuck!" It was too much. He couldn't hold back any longer. The way Inias practically shoved him into Dean, his Master’s cock hitting Cas's prostate and Cas’s own cock deep inside Dean's hot, tight ass... he gasped as his fingernails dug into Dean's hips and he filled him with his come. "Fuck, yes. I'm filling him, Master."

 

“Good boy,” he praised in a half groan as Inias slammed into him a few more times before his hips stilled and his cock pulsed with his own orgasm.

 

Cas felt incredible, basking in the feeling of getting filled by his Master while feeling Dean milking his last drops of come from his cock with his tight ass. Fuck, this was probably the hottest thing he had ever experienced. 

 

For some reason his Master’s praise made him feel all warm inside his chest. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dean's back. 

 

“Pet, make sure Dean came too,” Inias commanded as he slipped his right hand up Cas’s torso and gripped his nipple between thumb and forefinger.

 

Cas gasped and stroked his hand over Dean's hip. "Did you come, Dean?" 

 

Dean nodded and chuckled. “I came by the third or fourth thrust.”

 

“Then you’ve both earned some food,” Inias murmured as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Cas’s neck and gently pulled out.

 

Cas groaned because feeling Inias pulling out felt uncomfortable after the rough treatment. He slowly pulled out of Dean, helping him up before he kissed his shoulder. "You sound satisfied." 

 

Dean hummed in contentment. Inias chuckled and kissed Cas’s cheek. “I’m getting you some cream. No arguments.”

 

Cas gave give him a quick smile. "I wouldn't have argued, you used me pretty good." 

 

“And you took it so well,” he breathed into Cas’s ear before disappearing.

 

Dean turned and cupped Cas’s cheek. “You’ve never eaten me out like that before. Where the fuck you been hidin’ that?”

 

"I think Nias forced it out of me. I felt like I was going out of my mind," Cas replied, leaning into Dean's embrace before he kissed his hand. "Damn, getting fucked while fucking is like... overwhelming."

 

“And fucking hot. I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did.”

 

"Me too." Cas chuckled before he pressed his thumb to his lip. It wasn't bleeding anymore. "I bit my lip pretty hard to stop myself once."

 

Dean leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lip. “I kind of love that Inias can give you what I can’t.”

 

Cas frowned and cupped Dean's cheek. "You make it sound like I was missing something before. Which I wasn’t, baby."

 

“No, not in like a bad way. ‘Cause there’s things I can give you that Nias can’t. So together, we kind of complete each other.” Dean ducked his gaze and shook his head. “That’s dumb. Ignore me.”

 

Cas shook his head, smiling at Dean before he leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. "No, you're right. We really fit together... all three of us." Cas couldn't imagine their life without Inias anymore.

 

Dean was smiling, but he looked rather pensive, almost making his smile seem sad. “People won’t understand.”

 

Cas nodded slowly, touching Dean's cheek as he rubbed his thumb over it. "I know. I'm not saying it's going to be easy... or it won't get awkward. But fuck other people. It makes us happy, so we’re keeping it."

 

“You spend too much time with that Winchester boy,” Dean teased.

 

Cas smiled up at him. "I know. He rubs off on me. In every kind of way."

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows as he leaned to grab a slice of the now cold pizza. “And you love it,” he said before shoving half the slice into his mouth.

 

Cas grabbed his plate and went over to the microwave to heat up two slices of pizza. He hated eating it cold although reheating it in the microwave wasn't much better. He scrunched up his nose when he felt Inias’s come running down his leg. "Damn, I feel like a comeslut." He snickered as he pulled his heated up pizza from the microwave and took a careful bite.

 

“S’cause y’are,” Dean mumbled around his mouthful of pizza.

 

“Anyone tell you you have the worst fucking table manners?” Inias said with a disgusted chuckle as he came back holding a wet washcloth and the cream from the bathroom.

 

Dean opened his mouth to show Inias the masticated remains of his slice.

 

Cas crumpled up a napkin and threw it at Dean's face. "Bad boy. You weren't raised in a barn."

 

“No, I was raised by John and Mary Winchester. Speaks for itself.”

 

"Well, they partially raised me too and I turned out fine," Cas quipped before he turned to Nias. "Do you want me to bend over the table?"

 

Inias shook his head as he dropped onto the couch. “Over my lap.”

 

Cas grinned and couldn't help but feel excited again. He put his plate down on the table and quickly walked over to the couch before he draped himself over Inias’s lap. He fucking loved being in this position.

 

Inias hummed in approval as he gently spread Cas’s cheeks. “Damn, cupcake. Dean, grab my phone, I’m taking a picture of this.”

 

Cas whimpered from the wave of lust Inias’s words instilled in him. It was so demeaning to be treated like a comeslut, but Cas loved every second of this little fantasy. It was like taking a vacation from always being in control. Not that he didn't love that or wouldn’t be happy to return to it. But fuck, this felt awesome for a change.

 

After Dean took the picture for him, Inias said, “Fuckin’ beautiful.” He proceeded to gently start cleaning Cas with the warm washcloth.

 

It felt like too much and not enough contact at the same time and all Cas could do was gently rock his dick against his Master’s leg, hoping he wouldn’t notice how needy the tiny touches were making him.

 

Inias chuckled as he started going even slower, torturously so. “You make the best sounds, pet.” 

 

Cas’s breathing hitched and a low moan fell from his lips. He felt his cock growing hard again, softly rocking it against his Master’s leg again.

 

“Oh, pet. You tryin’ to deprive Dean of my cock? ‘Cause you keep that up and I’m gonna have to fuck you again.”

 

Cas stopped rocking his hip with a whimper before he shook his head. "No, Master." He would never want Dean to miss out on the fun.

 

Inias started massaging Cas’s right cheek before a cold and slippery digit snaked its way to his hole, gently pressing the cream against the used ring of muscle. “Such a good pet. Selflessness reaps rewards. So I’m going to finger fuck the cream into your hole, you’re going to rut against me, but you have to come before I’m finished, or you won’t come at all.”

 

Cas knew he wouldn't come from this alone, but it didn't stop him from rutting against Nias’s leg for a bit of friction.

 

And that’s when Inias's finger slipped inside of him, cold from the cream, but a heat slowly warming through from his arousal. He immediately went for Cas’s prostate, tapping it incessantly while his other hand continued to knead his cheeks.

 

It would have felt incredible if the pain from his wrecked hole wasn’t throwing him off. The thing was that there was good pain and bad pain, and without the right mindset, this was starting to get annoying. 

 

He shook his head when he remembered what Inias had told him. He wasn't supposed to soldier through those situations. He had promised Inias to tell him. So he turned around and sighed. "Safeword."

 

Inias immediately stopped and gently withdrew his finger. “Okay, pet. Are you too tender for me to apply the cream?”

 

Cas shook his head. "No, Master." He knew he had promised Nias to use his safeword, but now he was disappointed that he had. He wanted pain... he didn't want gentle. He wanted to feel used. He wanted to feel the excitement and pleasure from being his Master’s possession. To be his sex toy that he could stuff and torture in all of the good ways. “But I can do it myself. Then your other toy doesn’t need to wait for your cock.”

 

Inias cupped his cheek. “Want to watch me wreck our toy while you apply the cream?”

 

"Yes, Master." Cas nodded with a smile. He loved watching Dean's face when he got fucked. It was like watching his own personal porn channel, starring his favorite porn star.

 

Inias gently tapped Cas’s thigh to get him to sit up. He didn’t move though, just waved for Dean, who had been sitting on the floor and watching, to come over to him. “You two have definitely tried to exhaust me, so you’re going to ride me, give Cas a show.”

 

Dean nodded and moved to straddle Inias's lap, grabbing the Astroglide from the coffee table to slick his dick before pulling his panties aside enough to start sinking down. Dean let out a shaky exhale.

 

Cas sat down in the corner of the couch to watch them while he quickly and effectively spread the cream over himself and around his hole. He loved watching the two men he loved getting lost in pleasure. Especially because now he could focus on them without being distracted by his own lust.

 

Dean moaned outright as he started fucking himself on Inias's cock, little whimpers broken by gasps as he apparently started to lose himself to pleasure. 

 

“Fuck, pet,” Nias growled before yanking Dean in for a rather filthy kiss.

 

Cas bit his lower lip and leaned his head against the backrest of the couch, watching them as his cock twitched with renewed interest. He refrained from touching it though. They were still in a scene, no matter how much he wanted to stroke himself. Maybe his Master wouldn't notice? Or maybe he would and then he would get punished. And fuck, Cas really wanted to get punished. With the image of his Master’s tools spread on his bed still in his mind, he carefully reached between his legs and started to stroke his dick.

 

Without missing a beat, Inias's hand shot out and grabbed Cas by the wrist. He halted Dean’s movement and looked at Cas. “You do  _ not _ touch what belongs to me unless I tell you.”

 

Cas looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry, Master." He bit his lip. He didn't want Dean to stop getting fucked because of him, so he tried to hold his hands still by crossing them behind his back. 

 

“If you do it again, there will be consequences,” his Master chastised before firmly grabbing Dean’s hips and bucking up in one sharp thrust.

 

Dean cried out and started riding Inias even faster. 

 

Cas was torn, he wanted to know those consequences. He just didn't want Dean to be the one feeling them. "What consequences, Master?" he asked carefully.

 

Inias grunted as he gripped Dean’s hips and started guiding him, slowing his movements. “I think you want to be punished. So, every time you disobey, whatever punishment you hope for will be administered to Dean.”

 

_ Damn it.  _ Cas bit his lip. Good thing he had asked then. So he needed a new strategy. Maybe being extra obedient would help him get there. He nodded, his gaze lowered. "I won't disobey you, Master. I'll do anything you ask for."

 

“Good,” he growled as he started fucking up into Dean again. “If you’re good and resist touching yourself, I’ll let you choose one of the two whips I’ll punish you with when I’m done with this toy.”

 

_ Jackpot. _ Cas crossed his arms behind his back and intertwined his fingers so he wouldn't get tempted. That he could do. "Thank you, Master," he replied, hopefully hiding the smile in his voice.

 

Inias chuckled. “Don’t get cocky, pet.”

 

Cas bit his lip, trying to stifle his excitement. "I'm sorry, Master." 

 

He looked up at Dean, taking in his flushed face and his beautiful features from being dazed with pleasure. It was an image he couldn't get enough of, so he concentrated on watching him. Dean being his anchor to behave and be obedient to his Master.

 

Inias took that moment to slip a hand between Dean’s legs, pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. “Pet, come,” he commanded.

 

Dean gasped and slammed himself on Inias's cock pretty damn hard from where Cas was sitting and  –  just like the obedient sub he was  –  came all over Inias's chest. 

 

Nias smirked and said, “Clean that up with your tongue until I fill your slutty hole.”

 

Cas gasped quietly as he watched Dean licking up his come and fuck Cas wished he was allowed to help him. It was really hard to hold still. Especially watching how hard his Master was still fucking Dean.

 

In a whirlwind of movement, Inias flipped Dean onto his back on the couch in order to fuck into him, pistoning in and out at a savage pace. Dean was crying out, likely his overly sensitive prostate making the fucking an intense combination of pleasure and pain. And Cas had a front row view of Inias's ass as it tensed with each thrust.

 

His cock was throbbing painfully with envy now and a few quiet moans had left his lips without permission. Damn, he really wanted to switch places with Dean now. Feel what he was feeling. His hole aching from how empty it was.

 

Inias growled when his hips slammed in one last time and he emptied his load, filling Dean’s ass, his husband whimpering in between ragged breaths. After a beat  –  in which he apparently caught his breath  –  Inias drew back and gently patted Dean’s ass as he pulled out of him. When he turned to Cas, it was a little intimidating how easily he stayed in Dom mode. 

 

He stood up and crossed to stand in front of Cas. Nias gripped his hair and gently yanked him forward. “Clean his hole for me. With your tongue.”

 

"Yes, Master," Cas gasped out breathlessly before he eagerly pressed forward to lick Dean's hole, plunging his tongue inside to taste his Master’s bitter come. Dean was trembling and he snaked his arms around his legs to help him stay up so that he could settle his weight against his face while he licked him. 

 

He may not have been wearing the maid costume, but Inias sure as hell was treating him like his maid, cleaning up his other sex toy. Cas loved every second of getting used like that. 

 

Inias released his grip on Cas’s hair. “I’m going to get my whips. If you touch yourself, I will cage your cock and you won’t come for the rest of the night. Hum if you understand.”

 

Cas hummed against Dean's hole. His cock was throbbing and he wouldn't do anything to endanger coming a second time. He knew Inias didn't make empty threats.

 

Nias pet his head like a dog. “Good slut. I want every last drop of my come in your stomach. Don’t disappoint me,” he commanded before Cas heard his retreating footsteps.

 

Cas resumed licking into Dean, trying to get all the come he could reach with his tongue while listening to Dean's beautiful noises. He felt so excited for what was coming next that he was almost dizzy with want.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean kept murmuring in between whimpers.

 

Cas licked a broad soothing swipe over Dean's hole before he whispered breathlessly, "Are you okay, baby?"

 

Dean groaned. “Yeah, yeah…”

 

"Good." He chuckled as he plunged his tongue into him again, sucking at his hole with new vigor as he presented his ass high on the couch for Inias to see when he came back. 

 

He heard Inias chuckle as he returned to the living room. “That’s enough, pet. Dean might explode at the rate you’re going.”

 

Cas kissed Dean's hole and changed into a kneeling position, looking up at his Master with an expectant look.

 

He rolled out his carrying case on the coffee table. The different whips and paddles strewn out in display. Inias braced his hands on his hips and looked down at Cas with a quirked brow. “Pick one.”

 

It looked like a buffet of pleasure and Cas had no idea how to pick one when he wanted to feel them all. He bit his lower lip before he pointed at the triple leather slapper. It would feel like being whipped with a belt and he knew that would bring him the most pleasure.

 

“Good choice.” Inias chuckled as he grabbed the slapper and stepped in front of Cas again. “Kiss my cock and thank me for giving you a choice.”

 

Cas leaned forward, looking up at Inias like he loved it as he pressed an innocent kiss to the head of his cock. “Thank you, Master.” His voice trembled with excitement.

 

Inias smirked and quirked his brow. “Get into the spanking position over the back of the couch.”

 

Cas eagerly turned around on the couch and bent over the backrest, presenting his ass to his master. He bit his lip, highly aware how he must look with his hard, leaking cock, gaping empty hole, and flushed face. A moan fell from his lips as he tried to get comfortable, his fingers grabbing the surface of the couch. 

 

“Good boy,” Inias growled as he rounded behind Cas, gently caressing his lower back. “Here’s what’s going to happen, pet. The first ten strikes will be my bare hand. The next fifteen will be the slapper, and the last twenty five strikes will be my choice. If you can stay quiet through your punishment, I’ll allow you to fuck my mouth until you come. Do you understand?”

 

Fifty slaps and he had to stay quiet. Cas knew he could do that because it wasn't the first time he had done this. But even though the memory was a bad one, it didn't impact him at all, instead he embraced it because he knew he was strong enough to withstand it. "Yes, Master. I understand." As long as his Master didn’t stuff his gaping hole with a dildo or vibrator just to mess with him, he could totally do this. The excitement of not knowing what Inias would use on him at the end was thrilling and made his cock leak precome. But he also was looking forward to feeling Inias’s strong palm on his ass.

 

Inias started massaging and kneading Cas’s cheeks. “Your restraint was admirable, pet. Our toy was quite delicious wasn’t he?” And suddenly a hard, bare palmed smack came across his right cheek.

 

Cas kept quiet and just nodded, imagining, hoping really, that he would end up with Inias's handprint on his ass.

 

“Answer me, pet!” Another hard smack. “Just because I told you not to make sound doesn’t mean you get to ignore your master.”

 

"I'm sorry, Master. I thought you wanted me to stay quiet. And yes, he was delicious, Master," Cas quickly pressed out as an answer.

 

Three hard slaps in quick succession before Inias said, “And I do. But if I ask you a question, you answer me.” The next slap came across his other cheek, sharper, a little harder. Inias was clearly using his more dominant hand now. 

 

Cas breathed through it and held his ass up higher in anticipation. Every time he felt his Master’s hand slap him, his balls tensed up and it felt like he was about to come. It was maddening. 

 

The last couple of strikes with his hand came with slowly increased intensity. When he was done, Inias gently rubbed Cas’s lower back. “Very good, pet. I’m going to grab a beer, but if you touch yourself, Dean will receive the rest of your punishment, remember that.”

 

Cas nodded with his eyes shut, staying quiet because Inias hadn't asked a question. He tried to breathe through the delicious burning sensation before he turned his head to see what Dean was doing.

 

He was sprawled on the recliner, staring at Cas a little dazedly. Dean smiled when they made eye contact and mouthed the words, “You’re so hot.”

 

Cas grinned at him, relieved that Dean was having fun watching him. He winked at him and slowly licked over his lips, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Dean chuckled and looked like he was about to say something, but Inias returned in that moment. And he knew because cold glass was suddenly pressed against his sore right ass cheek. 

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this.”

 

Cas smiled at the compliment, presenting his ass readily for him to use as he pleased. It was nice giving him all of the power, it made his mind empty and clear.

 

Inias chuckled and braced his beer on the coffee table before he grabbed the slapper. “This time I want you to count your strikes.” And without preamble, the first sharp strike cracked across both cheeks just above the top of Cas’s thighs.

 

"One," Cas gasped out in surprise before he pictured how Inias used his belt to punish him. It wasn't a hard leap.

 

By the time he got to the eighth strike, Inias gently braced his palm on Cas’s lower back. “You’re doing so well, pet. The last seven strikes will come one right after the other. If you mess up your count, you’ll get ten more. Do you understand?”

 

"Yes, Master," Cas breathed out, feeling close to the edge and like he couldn't even think anymore.  _ Fuck, what was the last number? Eight? Was he at nine?  _

 

The slapper went down on his empty needy hole as he cried out, "Nine," hoping it was the right number.

 

An even harder crack against his hole made him see stars. 

 

"Ten," he cried out, wishing he could shout out how much his hole needed to get filled. Although he suspected Inias probably already knew that.

 

“Only five more to go,” Inias murmured as he rubbed the head of his half hard dick against Cas’s hole. He drew back and suddenly three sharp strikes replaced the soft flesh.

 

Cas nearly came from feeling Inias’s cock against his hole and the strikes that followed right after on his sensitive, needy skin. "Eleven, twelve, thir-r-rteen," he gasped out, his mind chanting a mantra of:  _ fuck me, use me, spank me, yes. _

 

Inias chuckled. “You’re sounding needy, pet. Is there something you’d prefer to the spankings?”

 

Cas shook his head as he moaned out, "No, Master. But I feel needy to get my holes filled. I’m always needy for your cock." He canted his ass higher again for display.

 

Suddenly, Inias's wet tongue licked around his rim before teasingly dipping inside. 

 

He bit his lower lip hard, no idea how he could possibly stay silent with that. Getting spanked he could manage, but this? His fingers tightly clawed the couch.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ He just wanted his Master to drill toys into him, make him open like the little fuckhole he was. Spank him hard with his hole filled. He had definitely forgotten at what number he stopped. Or maybe he was already finished with the slapper?

 

And just as suddenly as the tongue had appeared, Inias had drawn back and another sharp whip came across his now wet hole. 

 

_ Fuck, think! _ "Um, thir... fourteen," he tried.

 

“I’ll let that slip slide because you got the number right. But the last strike’s gonna be even harder for that almost fuck up, pet,” he chastised when the slapper struck his already sore ass with such force, he was shoved against the couch.

 

"Fifteen!" Cas cried out, breathing hard as his throbbing dick came in contact with the couch. The sting and burn made him deliriously high from pleasure.

 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so goddamn sexy,” Inias growled as he started rubbing the head of his (now) hard cock against Cas’s aching hole.

 

Cas tried to stifle the whimper, but a small one escaped before he could stop himself. The teasing was killing him.

 

Inias tsk’d him. “Oh, pet.” He pushed the head of his cock almost inside. “You were doing so well…”

 

"I'm sorry, Master. Please, I stayed quiet during my punishment. Can I do anything to earn back my reward?" he begged, because Inias's cock at his hole wasn’t helping.

 

“Yes. Stay quiet,” he growled as he pushed the head of his cock inside.

 

Cas didn't make a sound except for his heavy breathing before he bit down on his lip, soaking in the feeling of Inias's cock breaching the abused muscle. It hurt, but at the same time was such a relief that he almost came. And even though he knew that his Master was displeased with him, he also knew that Inias was enjoying this. He remembered all of those nights when Inias had complained to him about not having a sub who enjoyed the more heavy side of BDSM. He was happy he could give this to Inias. 

 

Inias groaned appreciatively as he tugged Cas’s hair back. “I’m impressed, pet. Are you happy to finally get one of your slutty holes filled?”

 

"Yes, Master," he gasped out. "I felt so empty without your cock." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being filled and stretched, the pleasure of getting used.

 

“Too bad I can’t fuck you and spank you at the same time,” he murmured as he licked along the shell of Cas’s ear as he pushed in even deeper. 

 

That was too bad indeed. But Cas tried to not think about it as he tried his best to stay quiet.

 

Inias grunted as he finally bottomed out. “But there is something we  _ can  _ do… Dean! C’mere, toy.”

 

Dean got up from the recliner and stood in position. “Yes, Master?”

 

“If you’re hard enough, I want you to start fucking Cas’s mouth. If not, go grab a dildo from the case in my room,” he grunted as he slowly started fucking into Cas.

 

Dean nodded and disappeared for a moment. And that’s when Inias yanked Cas a little more upright before he slammed in. “Gonna fill your needy holes, like the slut you are. You remember the nonverbal ‘safeword’, right?”

 

Cas held up his hand and waved. "Yes, Master," he replied breathlessly. He wasn't sure if he was capable of thought any more. All he could do was concentrate on not making any sound.

 

“Good boy,” Inias growled into his ear as he kept his pace steady and even. Not too rough, not too fast.

 

Dean appeared shortly after, holding a flesh colored silicone dildo that looked weirdly familiar.

 

Inias chuckled. “Good choice, pet. That’s one molded from my cock.” He slammed in with a quick sharp thrust as he whispered into Cas’s ear, “Tell me, pet. How does it make you feel to know you’re about to get filled in both holes with  _ my  _ cock?”

 

"It's like a porn, uh, fantasy come true, Master. I love your, uh, cock." Cas replied, only interrupted by a gasp or moan.

 

They were cut off when Dean moved to kneel on the couch in front of Cas. Dean smirked as he tapped Cas’s lips with the tip of the dildo. 

 

Cas looked up at Dean with a smile as he slowly parted his lips and stuck out his tongue, winking at Dean.

 

Dean blew him a kiss as he gently pushed the dildo into his mouth. Inias had picked up the pace and suddenly he was being see-sawed back and forth between Inias's real cock and the fake one his husband was shoving down his throat.

 

He knew he couldn't hold on any longer. After a few more hard thrusts his ass clenched around Inias as he came with a muffled gasp.

 

“Dean, stop,” Inias gently commanded as he slowed his thrusts and pulled Cas upright. He pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek and whispered, “I love you.”

 

Cas leaned back against Inias’s strong chest and turned his head, breathing heavily. "I love you. That was awesome."

 

Inias chuckled and with a sharp, hard thrust, he could feel Inias's cock twitch as he came inside of him. “Fuck, baby.”

 

In that moment, Dean leaned forward and swiped the pad of his thumb along Cas’s bottom lip. “Master? May I kiss Cas?”

 

Inias must have nodded, because  –  a moment later  –  Dean was closing in, their lips coming together in perfect symmetry.

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him closer, his own exhaustion and happiness flowed into the kiss and the gratefulness for Dean being at his side through all of this. He knew it would have been a lot scarier without Dean. "I love you, baby," Cas whispered against Dean's lips.

 

“Ditto,” he breathed out, eyes shimmering with unadulterated love.

 

Inias leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips before he slowly pulled out. “I know I promised fifty strikes, but safety first and I’m going to call it for tonight. Okay?”

 

Cas gave him an exhausted smile. "Yeah, fuck... I could sleep for a week."

 

Dean nodded in agreement and Inias gently took the collar off of Cas’s neck.

 

“You and Dean get your asses into the bedroom, I’ll be in shortly with everything to take care of your ass and half a pound of chocolate,” Nias said with a chuckle as he pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek and Dean’s lips.

 

Cas tiredly grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom before he let his hand go with a kiss to his cheek. "Go and warm the bed. I'll be right with you."

 

Dean nodded and kissed him for a moment. “If you grab me a beer, I’ll love you forever.”

 

Cas nodded and kissed the tip of his nose. "Of course, baby." He turned around and went over to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before he looked up at the mirror, immediately noticing the exhaustion on his face. A part of him felt weird for a moment, seeing himself in the mirror. A type of shame that he hadn't felt in a long time. He frowned at his reflection and shook his head before he left the bathroom again to get a beer for Dean.

 

He knew he would feel better if he was with Dean. He always did. Dean was lying on the middle of their bed when he came back and handed him the open bottle. So Cas snuggled against him on his right side with a contented sigh, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. "Damn, I'm getting old."

 

“We both are,” he said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Cas, “I think Nias is part droid, or god, or something. His stamina is insane.”

 

"I think you hit the nail on the head with sex god," Cas murmured and pressed a kiss to Dean's chest. "Sex god that is also a sex addict. His kissing skills are otherworldly too, now that I think about it."

 

Dean chuckled. “And fuck that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You’re a really good sub, I’m pretty impressed.”

 

Cas braced himself on his elbow to look at Dean. "What did you find hot?"

 

“The whole damn scene, honestly. How rough he was, how domineering. How fucking pliant and obedient you were. Pretty sure we could make our own porn, honestly.”

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure how often I want to do this though. I'm starting to miss playing your Dom."

 

Dean furrowed his brow. “You okay, baby?”

 

Cas ran his fingers through his hair before he breathed out, "Yeah. It's just very... emotionally taxing."

 

“Want me to make silly faces?” he suggested as he started pulling different ugly faces, crossing his eyes and poking out his tongue in various contorted expressions.

 

Cas rolled his eyes and pushed Dean down on the bed to kiss him with a chuckle. "Stop making those faces. I'm alright, don't worry."

 

In that moment the door to the bedroom opened and a familiar chord being played on a guitar echoed around them. When they both turned to look, Inias smiled and started to sing,

 

_ “Once I thought my innocence was gone _ _   
_ _ Now I know that happiness goes on _ _   
_ _ That's where you found me _ _   
_ _ When you put your arms around me _ _   
_ _ I haven't been there for the longest time _ __   
  


_ “Oh, oh, oh _ _   
_ _ For the longest time _ _   
_ _ Oh, oh, oh _ _   
_ _ For the longest _ _   
_ _ I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall _ _   
_ _ And the greatest miracle of all _ _   
_ _ Is how I need you _ _   
_ _ And how you needed me too _ _   
_ __ That hasn't happened for the longest time…”

 

Cas laid back against the headrest and swayed with the music, smiling brightly at him. It had been far too long since Inias had sung him something by Billy Joel. It was like balm on his soul. He reached over to grab Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers. This was perfect.

 

As he finished the song, Inias braced the guitar against the end of the bed before pulling out a couple of different balms and chocolate bars from his pockets. Inias crawled onto the mattress towards both of them. “How are my two favorite humans?”

 

"Sore and tired." Cas chuckled as he made space for him.

 

“Sated and ready to sleep for six years,” Dean added with a yawn.

 

Inias handed them each a candy bar. “Then let me take care of you both and we can do just that.”

 

"I should set my alarm for six years first, otherwise I’ll fall asleep and never wake up again," Cas murmured tiredly, putting his phone back down on his night table before he turned on his side to face them, opening the candy bar. The chocolate smelled delicious and he realized then he was still hungry.

 

Inias carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “How are you feeling, cupcake?”

 

Cas honestly wasn't sure. He felt weird although he tried to suppress it. His default setting was to ignore it and not say anything, but he knew Inias needed to know. "I’m not sure… Maybe it’s just the exhaustion talking, but I don’t know if I want to do this again so soon.”

 

“That’s perfectly normal. And we wouldn’t. Personal rule, at least a month between intense scenes.” Inias patted the bed for Cas to lay down. “You’re gonna struggle with this over the next few days. Maybe even a week or two. These kind of scenes are kinda a guarantee of a drop, so the three of us gotta take care of each other.”

 

Cas nodded slowly. "Yeah, I felt... shame after it. I never felt that way after a scene. I'm not used to that."

 

When Cas moved onto his stomach, Inias gently started massaging his calves. “Yeah, you’re gonna feel shame, regret, disgust, anger. But you just gotta know it’s normal and if you can, I need you to come find me or Dean.”

 

Cas hummed and pressed his forehead against his pillow. "Yeah, I can do that." 

 

“And if you decide you don’t want to do scenes like that, or hell, need to take a break from the sub role for a while, or forever, that’s okay too. It’s about what makes you happy,” Inias said as he slowly started going higher. 

 

Cas groaned, starting to feel relaxed again. “I certainly miss being a Dom. A break is maybe exactly what I need.” He looked over his shoulder with a frown. “But if you want to have sex with me… I can do that, just… you know, maybe not as a scene.”

 

Inias smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of his thigh. “That’s just as appealing, cupcake.”

 

“Well, it’s the future we’re looking at, right? The three of us being too old for bondage and punishment, needing to just have regular, old fashioned kinky sex,” Dean said as he started massaging Cas’s scalp.

 

Cas and Inias shared a look before they both started to laugh, clearly remembering the same eighty year old couple at one of the events they had been to together. Cas rubbed his hand over his eyes. “Oh, Dean...” He chuckled. “We really have to take you out, to the scene.”

 

Dean quirked his brow, smile off-setting his bemusement. “Why haven’t you? I mean… Am I… am I not good enough yet?”

 

“What? No.” Cas chuckled before he leaned over to kiss Dean’s arm. “There is no ‘good enough’. You just go there to meet people who share your kinks and have fun. But yeah, if you're down, we can do that.”

 

“What’s it like?” Dean asked as he moved to lay on his side, hand still massaging Cas’s scalp. “Is it as ancient Rome, orgy,  _ Caligula  _ oriented as I’m imagining? Or more like the awkward middle school dance where kids are nervously pinned against a wall, scared to ask someone to dance?”

 

“It's neither actually. It’s less sex than you would think. Most people just have a good time and talk. It's more like a party with the occasional sex going on.” He shrugged before he added, ”At least in the bar area, the other rooms are mostly used for sex.”

 

Cas heard Inias pop open the cap of one of the balms before his cool hand started gently rubbing it into the skin of his  –  pretty sore  –  ass. 

 

“First night I met Cas, he blew me at the bar,” Inias said with a fond chuckle.

 

“True.” Cas laughed as he remembered that night. “But we had a deal.”

 

Dean’s brow quirked cursiously. “Deal?”

 

“Yeah, this guy...” He pointed back at Nias. “Asked me if he’d get a blow job from me if he proved he would be the best kisser I ever had.”

 

“And clearly I was,” Inias affirmed.

 

“Yeah, why is that? How the hell are you so good at kissing?” Dean demanded.

 

Inias chuckled. “Nope. I’ll never reveal my secrets.”

 

“Dean and I have a pretty good theory though. You’re either an alien, a fallen sex god, or… a sex addict.”

 

“All of the above,” Inias murmured as he parted Cas’s cheeks to start gently cleaning his hole. 

 

Cas groaned and pressed his forehead against his pillow. It felt really nice. “I knew it,” he breathed out. “I hope you're not the kind of alien that can get other men pregnant.”

 

Inias barked out a laugh. “If that were the case, you’d  _ both  _ be knocked up.”

 

Dean sighed dramatically. “I’m not ready to lose my figure.”

 

"I will love you anyway, baby," Cas murmured into his pillow with a chuckle. It was possible he was going to fall asleep any second, with both of the men he loved beside him, so close and cozy.

 

When Inias was done taking care of Cas’s ass, he gently patted his lower back. “Alright, scoot over so I can take care of Dean now.”

 

Cas groaned and rolled to his side, facing his night table instead of them. He still felt a little weird. He pulled his blanket over himself and got cozy before he closed his eyes, trying to shut out Dean and Inias's conversation. He hoped he would feel better in the morning as he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion carry him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any here: [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weBTm5pH3rw) is the song Inias plays for Dean. It’s sung by Adrian Glynn who is the actor who played Inias on Supernatural.
> 
> Frankie here: Funny little anecdote. When Any made the suggestion of which song Inias would sing, she sent me that link and my immediate response was to tell her that the guy singing looked JUST LIKE the actor who played Inias. I think she's still laughing about it, actually.
> 
> Also: Are y'all getting sick of the sex scenes yet? Because we've barely just begun. All I can say is: buckle up. :D


	9. Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankie here: Some of you have been waiting for a scene in this chapter since Playing with Fire. ;)

**Chapter 9 - Afternoon Delight**

 

It had been a whirlwind of a week, between the whole being outed thing, the new step in his relationship with both Cas and Dean, and the breakthroughs on his arson case; Inias was a weird combination of content and completely overwhelmed. Honestly, the bullshit number of calls he’d gotten from different family members was enough to make him want to shut off his phone and never leave Cas and Dean’s bed for the rest of eternity.

 

But when he finally relented and listened to the voicemail his Mom had left, Inias knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. So he set up a dinner date with her on the last night before he was to return to work. Both Dean and Cas had offered to come with him, and while the moral support would have been great, he needed to do this on his own. 

 

The voicemail his Mom left was timid, quiet, and just asking for him to call her so they could talk about what was going on, what happened. Inias took it as a good sign that she wasn’t outright screaming at him, but it still left him feeling antsy. And there were always the bullshit platitudes: if your family can’t accept you for who you are, start your own. But that still was a shitty option. Inias shouldn’t  _ have  _ to start a new family because his own all but wanted to abandon him because of something as insignificant and unimportant as not falling into the heterosexual spectrum.

 

And the woman had raised him and his siblings on her own. She had sacrificed a lot for them, her own happiness a lot of the time. Inias didn’t want to make her sad, or ashamed, or any of the other bullshit emotions that a parent may feel when they find out their child is anything but straight. Inias didn’t want to believe or think that the most important woman in his life could be a bigot, but there was always that lingering doubt, that fear that maybe when it comes to their own child, any understanding and acceptance falls by the wayside.

 

Either way, Inias was nervous as hell. No matter how many planned out speeches to affirm his pride and love for a man (well, two technically) would not be impacted by her potential bigotry, if that were to arise; he still didn’t want to deal with that fallout. Inias liked his Mom and his family. It would have really sucked if he lost them over something as stupid as sucking dick.

 

That’s how he found himself on the L and on his way to his Mom’s that Thursday afternoon, Cas and Dean both sending him texts of encouragement and making him fall in love with them all over again. He chose public transport seeing as if he came in his own car, there was a good to fair chance he’d just bail. It was a failsafe.

 

When he reached the station close to his Mom’s, it was a quick Lyft and suddenly he was standing in front of his Mom’s quaint, yet still holding together house on the South Side. With a steeling breath, Inias opened the gate and made his way up the porch stairs. He’d lost his house key to his Mom’s place in the fire, so he had to take another breath as he willed himself to knock on the door of his childhood home.

 

He heard shuffling at the other side and his heart stopped as the door was opened and his mom was standing there, stunned for a moment. "Inias," she breathed out before she gathered him in her arms and pulled him tight. "Come in."

 

Inias swallowed dryly as he held onto her for a little longer. “How’s uh… how are you, Ma?”

 

She leaned back, barely looking at him. "Why don't you come in?" She opened the door wider to invite him in.

 

“I…”  _ Shit.  _ Inias was starting to feel anxious. “If you’re gonna disown me, I’d rather you just get it over with.”

 

His mom frowned before she shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Inias. You're my son and I love you. That isn't going to change. But you have some explaining to do."

 

Inias nodded. Apparently, it didn’t matter that he was in his early forties, his mother could always make him feel like a child, about to get in big trouble. He followed her inside and made his way to the couch. The same couch she’d had for almost twenty years. As he sat down, he nervously fidgeted with the bracelet Vic had gotten him and waited for his Mom to start bitching him out.

 

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him. "Inias Angelo Knight! My horrible neighbor Charlene came over here, showing me this video of you. Telling me that my son lives in sin and that she was going to Father Cociarelli with it." She took in a deep breath. "I can't believe I had to hear something like that from my neighbor instead of you! Is it true? Are you... gay?"

 

Inias winced, half wondering if she was going to whip out the wooden spoon. “I’m… sorta,” he replied ineloquently. 

 

"Sorta?" His mom stared at him. "What does that mean?"

 

With a deep sigh and keeping his eyes focused on the coffee table, Inias tried to piece together how he could explain this to his Mom. “I… I’ve never thought of myself as anything, one way or another. But I do find men  _ and  _ women attractive. So… sorta.”

 

"Jesus, Maria, and Joseph,” Ma murmured and went over to her cabinet to pour herself a Campari. "So does that mean you're... dating a man now? This firefighter in the dress?"

 

Inias was dying to grab himself a glass too, but was stuck in scared child mode and couldn’t bring himself to stand up. “Yeah. We’re dating. We… we love each other, Ma.”

 

She sat down on the couch with a deep sigh. "Why haven't you told me? Why did I have to hear this from my neighbor?"

 

“In my defense, I never expected to end up some stupid viral video sensation. And I’m sorry I never told you, but… I mean… Shit, Ma. I didn’t tell you for the same reason I haven’t told anyone in my life, because it’s nobody’s business but mine.”

 

"And I was worried for years that your failed marriage was the reason you didn't date anyone anymore. You never brought a girl back home. I was worried you would end up alone... and here you are... in love with someone... and you’ve been keeping it from me?" Ma smacked him upside the head and took another sip of her drink. “So am I ever going to meet this… man you love?”

 

Inias shook his head in confusion, moving to approach her to grab her glass and take a swig from it. “So, you aren’t pissed that I like men?”

 

Ma closed her eyes for a moment before she shook her head. "I'm not happy about it, but it is what it is. But I  _ am  _ angry I had to learn of it from someone outside of the family."

 

It wasn’t the most understanding and accepting answer, but it left a lot of room for hope. And he was grateful for that much. Inias sighed and nodded. “Well, if I had my way, you still wouldn’t know. No one would.”

 

Ma stood up and got him a glass of his own, putting the bottle between them after she poured him a drink. "Does he at least make you happy?"

 

As he thought back on all of the revelations of the past week. Just how stupid he was for both Cas and Dean, he couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Yeah, Ma. Real damn happy.”

 

She sighed again. "That's all I really care about, baby." She rubbed her hand over her face before she shook her head. "Although I still don't understand why you're with a man. I thought you liked women?"

 

Inias shrugged as he polished off his glass. “I still like women, I just like men too.”

 

She gave him a confused look. "But why? That's such a different thing to like. I mean how does that even work? Actually I don't think I want to know… Is he always wearing dresses? Your boyfriend? Is he like the girl?"

 

Inias refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. She was trying, he had to keep reminding himself that his Mom was trying, which was more than what he expected. “No, he did that for Pride. He actually  _ is _ a firefighter. And… well, neither of us are the girl. That’s kind of the point.”

 

Ma frowned before she took another sip from her glass. "I'm sorry, Inias, it's just a hard thing to wrap my head around. I know that there are men out there who like other men, but... I never thought... Is this the reason why your marriage fell apart? Because you like men?" 

 

“No, Ma. My marriage fell apart because Tessa and I didn’t love each other anymore. And she wanted kids and I don’t.” Inias sighed. “Loving Dean doesn’t mean I didn’t love her at some point. It’s just… for me, what’s between someone’s legs means very little to me in the big scheme of things.”

 

"So you aren't with this... Dean... because your relationship with a woman didn't work out?" she asked carefully, still sounding confused.

 

Inias chuckled and poured himself and Ma another glass of Campari. “No. I’m with him ‘cause he makes me happy.”

 

She stared into her glass before she smiled. "So am I going to meet him at some point or do you want to keep him a secret?"

 

He couldn’t help but smile. “You really want to meet him?”

 

"Well, if you love him and it's serious..." She shrugged and gave him her first real smile. "Gays can even marry now, did you know that?"

 

Inias pursed his lips in an effort to not laugh outright. “Is that right?”

 

"Yeah, I read it in  _ The Guardian. _ The article said that a lot of gay people proposed the day it was allowed." She looked at Inias over the rim of her glass. "Are you planning on marrying him?"

 

He really should have known better than to take a sip of the alcohol while his mother was talking. Inias choked and shook his head. “No. No, Ma. We’re… we’re not there.”

 

“So it’s new? How long have you known him?” Now it started to feel like an interrogation. 

 

“Ma,” Inias started with a chuckle, “it’s been a helluva week. Can I just bring him to the next Sunday dinner and you can ask him yourself?”

 

"I can do that." She nodded before she stood up and slid her hands over her dress to get rid of the wrinkles. "Now, come on and get in the kitchen. You need to help me set the table." She sighed as she turned around. "Father Cociarelli is coming over next week to talk to me. I don't even know what to say to the man." 

 

Inias followed her without hesitation. “Well, when’s he comin’? I’d be more than happy to be here for that conversation.”

 

"On Wednesday evening. If you have time... I would appreciate if you were there. I don't know much about this... and..." She looked at the cross in her kitchen with another deep sigh. "All I can say is that you're my son and I love you. You know that I believe in God and how important the church is for me... but I have a hard time believing that love in any way can be a sin. I may not understand why you're in love with a man, but I understand that you're happy. I can see it." 

 

Inias grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. “I’ll be here. And thank you, Ma. I can’t tell you how damn grateful I am right now.”

 

"Grateful enough to come over and mow the lawn for me in the next few months?" She smirked with a raised eyebrow. "The rain gutter could use some cleaning too."

 

“Of course.” Inias smiled as he leaned back. “I could borrow one of Dean’s outfits, give your nosy neighbor front row tickets to seeing your fanook son prancing around.”

 

"Inias Angelo Knight, you're not mowing the lawn in a dress!" She chastised him, using his full name again. That’s how Inias knew he was in trouble. “I thought you said your boyfriend only wore that to this street festival thing.”

 

Inias raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, I meant his cut off shorts and a slutty tank top.”

 

Ma rolled her eyes as she raised the wooden spoon at him before she used it to stir the sauce. "I never know with you. You were always a troublesome child."

 

“And yet you still love me.”

 

“I put a lot of work in raising you.” She shrugged and turned back to the sauce.

 

Inias pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I can’t speak for Sofia and Francesco, but I turned out pretty good. Homosexual tendencies aside.”

 

Ma slapped the back of his hand when he tried to taste the sauce. "You're a troublemaker, bambino. You always have been. And I'm not talking about you loving a man. I mean things like seeing my son on the web like this without knowing anything about it."

 

“That was not planned, I swear.” Inias grabbed an apple and took a bite, leaning against the counter with a smile as he watched her make sauce. “I am sorry you found out like that.”

 

"Yes, you should be. I looked pretty silly when Charlene showed me." She shook her head before she put more spices in the sauce.

 

Inias gave her a regretful smile. “Well, if it’s any consolation, Tessa got ahold of my number and chewed me a new asshole.”

 

She hit the back of his head. "Language! And no, it doesn't make me feel better." She drained the water for the pasta and poured the sauce from the stove over it before she started to fill their plates. "Is there anything else I should know? Anything new about your apartment?" 

 

“It was arson. Pretty sure it’s tied to the case I’m investigating, but no real leads yet.” Inias sighed as he grabbed a couple of cups from the cupboard.

 

"So you're still living with your friend? What was his name again?"

 

Inias chuckled. “Dean, Ma. Like Dean Martin. That should help you remember.”

 

“You’re living with Dean? I thought you said…” She gave him a confused look. “So you’re living together. That sounds serious.”

 

_ Shit.  _ Inias hadn’t planned on telling her that. “Well, it was… is? Temporary? He let me crash with him until… shit.” Did he officially live with them? Was that something he wanted? And why the hell hadn’t he noticed it before?

 

She grinned at him. "Well, if you haven't actively looked for a new apartment and he doesn't want you to, maybe you already arrived where you want to be."

 

“Shit,” Inias breathed out as he sat down at the kitchen table. “We’re living together.”

 

"Sometimes I'm really worried about you, bambino," Ma teased him. "You're very dense sometimes."

 

Inias chuckled. “Good thing I’m pretty, huh?”

 

“Eye of the beholder,” she quipped back.

 

He gave her a full on pout. “You’re supposed to agree with me.”

 

She carded her hand through Inias's hair. "Bambino, I have to love you. What's up with your hair, huh? Does the police let you keep this so long? You should get a decent haircut, son."

 

“Ma, you know I’m not twelve anymore, right?” he grumbled, but there was no bite to it. Inias batted her hands away and shook his head. 

 

"Well, your non-existent haircut says otherwise." She shook her head. "You'll always be my little bambino, you know that."

 

Inias smiled and held her hand. “Thanks, Ma. I really needed to hear that today.”

 

She pinched his cheek and winked at him. "I thought as much. That's why I made your favorite." She handed him his plate and they sat down across from each other, Ma giving him a soft smile. "So, tell me a little bit about him. Where did you meet? Have you met his parents? Is he Catholic?"

 

Inias got momentarily lost in the scent of his mom’s spaghetti bolognese and smiled dreamily. “We met through a mutual friend. No, I haven’t met his parents and I don’t  _ think  _ he’s religious. I’ve never thought to ask.”

 

Ma raised her eyebrow with a pointed look before her expression turned thoughtful. "I know it's still a long time until Christmas, but... if this is so serious with your boyfriend, are you still coming to Amalfi to visit your brother with us this year? You could bring him with you, let him meet everyone."

 

_ Shit.  _ He didn’t want to do that without Cas. And he was so not ready to tell his mom he was dating a married couple, if ever. Inias shrugged noncommittally. “He’s got his own family, so I don’t know if he would. But I’ll be coming with you.”

 

She nodded, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, maybe someday you’ll marry again and then you can bring him along. You know, when he's an  _ official  _ part of the family."

 

“I love him, but I’m not sure I’d ever want to get married again,” Inias said with a soft smile. And it was true, even if he could marry one or both of them, he realized after Tessa he really had no interest in being married again.

 

"So, how long have you and him been a couple?" she asked with a curious expression. Sometimes Inias thought his mom would made a damn good cop. She loved interrogating and she could be very authoritative. 

 

Inias had no damn idea how to answer that. They’d been fooling around for over six months, but the actual solidified dating title… that was really new. “Probably not long enough for you, Ma. But I promise, we ain’t rushing into things.”

 

"Well, if you know it's right, then you know. Your father and I weren't together long either before we married.” She smiled and Inias could see that she was fondly remembering his father. Inias couldn't remember much of him. He died when he was eight and he was the youngest in their family.

 

He braced his hand over his mother’s and smiled. “How are you doin’?”

 

She turned her hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them. "I'm good. Wouldn't mind you visiting more though. You're the only child I have left in the city." She laughed and shook her head. "Maybe I should move though. I'm thinking about selling the house."

 

“Where would you move?” Inias asked, feeling weirdly defensive. The last thing he wanted was to lose his childhood home. 

 

"Maybe in a little apartment. This house is getting too big for me... and the situation with the neighbors..." she replied thoughtfully.

 

Inias sighed and gave her a regretful smile. “I’m sorry, Ma.” And a thought finally struck as his eyes widened. “Why don’t you sell it to me? That way it stays in the family? I couldn’t give two fucks about the neighbors.”

 

Her eyebrows shot up. "What do you want with the house, bambino?"

 

“Well, I technically need a place to live. And I might not have kids, but I’d hate to lose my family home.”

 

She reached over the table and touched his cheek. "Oh, sweetie. Are you sure you want to do this? Isn't it too far from your work?"

 

Inias shook his head. “Nah, my station is closer to here than to Dean’s place.”

 

"It's seems like you’ve made up your mind," she replied, leaning back against the chair. "So are you going to move out from your boyfriend's apartment?"

 

“Well, not until we get you someplace nice first.” 

 

She smiled again. "Something with a balcony would be nice. I'm to old for a garden, but I still like having a few flowers and being able to sit outside in the sun.” She grabbed his hand again. "But really think about this, bambino. Sleep on it for a few nights. There is no time limit, you know? I just started thinking about it... especially with what happened last..." She shook her head and stopped talking.

 

Inias quirked his brow. “What happened?”

 

Ma retracted her hand and took another sip of her Campari. "I had to clean raw eggs off of the door this morning."

 

Well, that solidified his determination in wanting to buy the house if his Mom really did want to sell. “I’m gonna talk to the boys and have units come through your neighborhood on their patrols. And if that happens again, you call me.”

 

"I didn't want to bother you with it. I'm sure it's just a phase," she mumbled before she took a bite of her pasta.

 

“Doesn’t count as bothering me. If my mother is being harassed because of me, it’s my problem too.” Inias gave her a pointed look.

 

"But you have your life and people here... they are petty. This thing with that video, it's just an excuse for a few neighbors to get back at me because I reported my neighbor for speeding down our street." She shrugged.

 

Inias shook his head. “That’s not an excuse and you know it. So next time it happens, call me. What’s the point of having a cop for a son if you don’t get to reap the benefits of it?”

 

For a moment it looked she wanted to protest, but then she nodded. "Alright. I guess... I just didn't want them to say something mean to you. I can't help it, but I still feel like I need to protect you from all of this. I know it's ridiculous." She chuckled. "You're all grown up, working for the police. And yet I still see my snotty little bambino."

 

“Ma!” Inias whined with a chuckle, unable to hide his smile. “And I can handle mean comments. Alright, tell me what’s been going on with the drama in your bridge club…”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean was sprawled out on the couch, Claire on his shoulder, his laptop propped on his knees as he tried to figure out the perfect birthday gift for Cas. His husband was surprisingly non materialistic and also made way more money than him, so he was really hard to buy for. Cas was always super appreciative for whatever Dean gave or made him, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t always trying to find the perfect gift.

 

Cas had been called into work, the shit part of being the physician on-call, and Inias was having dinner with his Mom, so for the first time in a week, he was alone in the apartment. So Dean was relaxing, his Yacht Rock Pandora station playing through their TV as he nursed his fifth beer of the evening. It was kind of perfect.

 

Claire startled when the front door opened and Inias stepped in, accidentally causing the door to fling back and slam against the wall. Dean almost spilled his beer when her claws dug into his shoulder. “Shit, Nias. You scared my baby!”

 

"You're pregnant?" Inias replied with a raised eyebrow. "Congratulations. Who’s the father?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “No idea, I’m fucked by you and my husband pretty much daily.”

 

Nias put down his bag and toed off his shoes before he flopped down next to Dean on the couch and grabbed Clairebear from him to stroke over her head. "Sorry, baby. Uncle Nias is super clumsy today," he cooed at her.

 

“How was dinner? You don’t look super upset.”

 

Inias gave him a soft but tired smile. "It went better than I expected, but I didn't tell her everything. I couldn't. This... me being in a relationship with another guy is already a lot for her to take in. If I tell her I'm actually in a relationship with a married couple... yeah, that might be too much. She was still pretty pissed at me for hearing this from her neighbor instead of me."

 

Dean reached over and braced his hand on Inias's. “Well, yeah. That makes sense. So, did you tell her I was just a slutty guy you kissed to make a point?”

 

Inias shook his head. "No, I told her that you're my boyfriend. That you usually aren't in a dress and that you're a firefighter."

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, but he couldn’t help but feel a little warmth. He smiled and squeezed his hand. “So, boyfriend… Your Mom still loves you and you have your job. Seems like life is falling into place, huh?”

 

"Yeah," Nias breathed out before he leaned back against the couch. "It's not the end of the world like I always imagined... but yeah, my Ma told me she wants to sell the house and move into an apartment. And she got some backlash from the neighbors for that damn viral video." He scrubbed his hand over his face. "And she wants to meet you next Sunday for a family dinner." He turned his head to look at Dean. "Do you think you're up for that?"

 

“Oh, fuck yes. Can I call her Mama Knight?” Dean asked excitedly as he moved his laptop to the coffee table and shifted to rest his head in Inias's lap.

 

Inias gave him a pointed look as he carded his fingers through Dean's hair. "Oh, man, why didn't I think of telling her that I was just making a point? I feel really bad about this. You know, pretending Cas doesn't exist. She even told me I should take you with us at Christmas when we visit my brother in Italy." He shook his head. "I already told her that you’re spending the time with your own family, so don't worry about that."

 

Dean sighed dramatically. “Italy would’ve been cool.”

 

"Not without Cas," Inias murmured, closing his eyes for a moment before he said, "but enough about my weird day. How was your day?"

 

“Lazy. But I’m taking advantage of Cas getting called in to try and plot out his birthday gift. Have you gotten him anything yet?”

 

"No." He sighed. "He is  _ impossible  _ to find a gift for. And I still have no idea."

 

Dean sighed as well and shook his head in Nias’s lap. “And I can’t just keep wrapping a bow around my dick. He’s gonna get bored with the same gift over and over.”

 

Inias chuckled at that. "Even though I don't think that would ever get boring–" He stopped suddenly. "We could... no... hmmm." He scratched his chin. "What does Cas love? Come on, Dean. Let's brainstorm."

 

Dean smirked and grabbed Inias's hand to press a kiss to his fingertips as he hummed. “Well, he loves you and me, he loves chocolate, LARPing, Billy Joel and Chuck Norris, for some fucking reason, uniforms, annoying Balthazar…”

 

“Uniforms!” Nias suddenly cried out. “That’s it. We’ll both surprise him by wearing our uniforms! Oh, fuck, can you imagine the look on his face?”

 

And that was when a truly amazing idea popped into Dean’s head as he sat up. “I’ll do you one better. We wear  _ each other’s  _ uniforms!”

 

"You wanna be a cop, Dean?" Inias chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

 

“For my husband? Hell yeah. Come on, there isn’t a tiny part of you that wants to pretend to be a firefighter?” Dean teased as he leaned in with an eyebrow waggle.

 

"Are you kidding me? Being a hero, saving kitties from trees. Who would say no to that?" Inias replied with a chuckle. 

 

Dean smirked. “Well, seeing as that’s how we got Clairebear.”

 

"Exactly." He kissed Dean's forehead again. "Yeah, I'm down with switching uniforms. You know what we should do? Turn it into a striptease for him. Like corny stripper music, red light, the whole thing."

 

“You’re a fucking genius,” Dean breathed out as he pulled Inias in for a kiss. He chuckled in amazement. “Cas is gonna lose his mind.”

 

“His brain will probably melt. He won’t know where to look.” Inias pulled him into a deeper kiss before he added, "You know how he gets when he sees just one of us in uniform." 

 

Dean nodded. “We could strip each other. Oh, man… he’s gonna go crazy.”

 

Inias chuckled. "This will be so much fun." Inias’s hand slid down Dean's chest as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt. "If we do it like this, very slowly, just revealing a little bit at a time, teasingly."

 

He smirked and nodded, going for Inias's shirt as he slipped onto his lap and started undulating his hips, ever so slowly. “And don’t underestimate the power of your hips.”

 

"You mean  _ your  _ hips," Inias growled as he kissed his chest, licking over his exposed nipple. "Fuck, you're sexy."

 

“And you’re a sex addict,” Dean murmured through a groan as Inias gently bit down. 

 

“I think I'm addicted to you and Cas,” Nias murmured as he licked and softly bit his other nipple. 

 

Dean gasped and braced his forehead against Inias's, his libido taking over his brain. “Yeah, well… join the club,” he breathed out.

 

Inias pushed the shirt from Dean's shoulders and let it hang there, kissing along Dean's exposed skin with a hum. "I want you, Dean. Just like this. No scene." 

 

For whatever reason, Inias's words coursed down his spine in a shiver. Dean nodded and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. “Yeah, Nias. No scene.”

 

Inias smiled at him, his fingers dragging gently down his sides before he grabbed his ass and stood up from the couch, carrying him over to his bedroom. He put him down on the mattress and opened his jeans, helping Dean out of his clothes before he got rid of his own.

 

Finally naked, he pulled Dean onto his lap again and into a deep but gentle kiss, reaching over to the Astroglide on his night table. The gentle and slow way he prepared Dean with his fingers was a little intense. Dean didn’t even know Nias could be so gentle. "I love you, Dean," he murmured against his lips.

 

Fuck, he didn’t realize how much he’d needed to hear that. A little reassurance, not that he really doubted Inias's feelings, but drops could be a bitch when they happened, and he’d had a small one the day before. Small enough he got through it on his own. “Love you, Nias. Fuck… so much,” he groaned as he slowly started riding Inias's fingers.

 

Inias gave him one of his rare soft smiles, one that made him look vulnerable and open, as he slowly pulled out his fingers and spread lube over his cock with a soft groan. 

 

He wrapped one arm around Dean, leaning his forehead against Dean's as he lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. He never stopped looking at Dean and somehow that, just looking at each other, felt more intimate than the sex itself. 

 

“Fuck,” Dean breathed out as an intense, all new kind of pleasure coursed through him  The kind of pleasure he experienced with Cas. “Nias…” 

 

Nias wrapped both of his arms around him, pulling him so close that Dean's erection rubbed against Nias's stomach every time the man thrusted into him at that deliciously slow and deep pace. "You're fucking beautiful," Nias whispered against Dean's lips, before he dragged his over Dean's. Barely there touches, and yet they left him breathless.

 

“Didn’t know you had this in ya’,” Dean said in a breathy laugh that came out almost as a gasp. He raked his hands through Inias's locks, gripping on as he started riding him with a slow, harmonic arching of his hips. “Jesus Christ,” Dean gasped out as stars whited out his vision, this angle and movement basically keeping Inias's cock pressed in the best sort of back and forth motion.

 

Inias gasped and kissed him deeper, tongue playing with Dean's and sending shivers down his spine. "What, the gentle way?" he replied with a low chuckle.

 

Dean nodded as he drew him in for another kiss. Fuck, this man could kiss. His breathing was coming out in between soft and appreciative whimpers. “Just like a fucking rom-com,” he murmured in a breathless chuckle.

 

"Haven't seen this side of me in a long time either," Inias replied breathlessly before he cupped Dean's cheek. "I haven't loved anyone who felt the same in a long time."

 

Dean turned his face slightly to press a gentle bite to Inias's palm. “And look at you now.”

 

Nias gasped and gently bit Dean's lip, using his tongue to sooth it again. "Now... I got you." 

 

“And Cas,” he whispered before diving in for another frantic kiss.

 

Nias wrapped his arms around Dean and turned them on the bed so he was on top, fucking into him deeper and faster now. "Yeah, got you both. But right now, it's just you and me." He kissed him again before he quietly added, "I'm not good with words sometimes, but I wanted to show you how I feel, love."

 

Dean gasped at the onslaught of added pressure and pleasure. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted as he wrapped his arms around Nias’s neck, holding on for dear life.

 

Nias quickened his pace, smiling at him before he pulled him into a deep kiss. "I'm so close. How do you want to come, baby?"

 

“With you inside me,” he murmured as he started fucking himself a little harder on Nias’s cock.

 

Nias slid his hand between them and grabbed Dean's cock, stroking it in time with his trusts. "I love when you come with me inside of you. You get so tight."

 

Dean whimpered as his orgasm rushed out of him, he moaned and frantically rode out the waves of pleasure with his forehead braced against his lover’s.

 

Inias thrusted into him a few more times before he could feel him coming with a gasp and Dean's name on his lips, drawing him into another deep kiss that lasted until they both slowly came down from their high. Inias gave him another soft smile. "I love you, baby."

 

“Ditto,” he murmured fondly. Feeling sated and thoroughly relaxed. 

 

Inias chuckled and shook his head. "So yeah, um… I really like the idea of stripping for Cas in our uniforms for his birthday."

 

Dean nodded. “He deserves it.”

 

"Yeah, he does." Inias nodded with another smile, kissing Dean's nose before he slowly pulled out of Dean. He dragged his fingers down Dean's body before he spread his ass cheeks, looking down at Dean's hole with his lower lip trapped between his teeth and a low moan.

 

“Sex addict,” Dean playfully chastised, feeling heavy in that awesome, fucked out way.

 

"Can't help that this is sexy as fuck," Inias growled as he playfully fingered Dean's hole, obviously trying to push his come inside of him again.

 

Dean gasped and let out a half groan. “Nias,” he whined.

 

“What?” he asked with a chuckle, still watching whatever he was doing down there between Dean’s legs.

 

“Hold me,” he asked in a soft and tired plea.

 

Nias looked up at him with a soft smile before he slid up on the bed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his close. "Sure, baby. Whatever you want." He kissed the top of Dean's head with a quiet sigh and Dean could feel how Nias's body practically melted against his.

 

Dean held Inias's arms against his chest and sighed contentedly. “I might fall asleep.”

 

Nias hummed against his forehead, pressing soft lips against him. "Yeah, me too. You're pretty cozy."

 

“But if you wake up before me and need to use my hole, feel free to do so,” he murmured as his eyelids got heavier.

 

Nias chuckled lowly. "You don't have to tell me twice, baby..." He sounded like he was almost asleep. "Love using your holes."

 

Dean smiled as he turned over and wiggled his ass gently against Inias's groin. “And you use me so good.”

 

Inias pulled him closer, softly rocking his hips against Dean's ass with a hum. He nibbled Dean's earlobe before he pressed a few kisses against the nape of Dean's neck. "You're such a good sub. So beautifully obedient."

 

“Maybe later you could teach me a few new positions?” Dean asked hopefully.

 

Nias practically growled in his ear, "Sure. I'd love to." He kissed Dean's neck again before he asked, "I never asked, but how much are you into spanking, baby?"

 

Dean shrugged as he turned slightly to look at him. “More into the rope bondage stuff, but I’m open to suggestions.”

 

Inias rubbed the back of his neck. "I sometimes miss the SM parts. When Cas was available, I could live out those fantasies, but since he is going back to being Mr. Dom again, I thought maybe we could try out some things and see if that would be something you’d like." He paused for a moment. “And maybe if he sees how you enjoy yourself, he won’t think of it as something shameful anymore and will maybe want to try again. But only if you want to. If you don’t like it, then of course we won’t do anything like that.”

 

“And I can use my safeword if I don’t like something, right?”

 

“Of course,” Nias replied tiredly, kissing Dean’s cheek.  

 

“Then I’d be more than happy to explore that with you,” he whispered as he pressed an awkward kiss to Nias’s temple and relaxed against the pillow again. 

 

"Thank you," Inias murmured quietly against the back of his head, nuzzling his nose into Dean's hair.

 

Dean hummed contentedly as he felt the world around him start to blur into a hazy place between sleep and awake. “Love you,” he murmured.

 

He fell asleep with Inias softly repeating those words back to him. 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas usually didn’t do much on his birthday. He just took the day off and spent it as lazy as possible. Dean had woken him up later in the morning with kisses and a surprise blow job (best husband in the world) before he brought him breakfast in bed. He knew that Inias was already at work at that time, but he had promised he wouldn’t be gone too long. And since Dean had to leave too, to get something apparently, he was currently sprawled lazily on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, binge watching the new season of  _ The Expanse.  _ It was perfect.

 

When his phone rang he checked the display, smiling when he saw that Lenore, his first high school girlfriend, was calling. She never forgot his birthday. He answered the call with a smile. “Hey, beautiful.”

 

“Happy birthday, Captain,” she replied with a chuckle. 

 

“Thank you.” He smiled again and sat up on the couch, pausing Netflix. “How is Florida treating you?”

 

“A little better thanks to the Pulse survivors rallying behind politicians who aren’t in the NRA’s pocket. There’s even push for me to run for governor,” she said softly. “But you don’t want to talk about my boring political career. How’s married life?”

 

“It’s not boring, Lenore. You know I totally want you to become our first female president.” He chuckled as he leaned back against his pillow. “Married life is pretty awesome. Dean made me breakfast in bed.”

 

That was met with a low whistle. “Impressive. It’s good to know he still dotes on you as much as he did in high school.”

 

Cas smiled as he leaned back into his fluffy pillow. “He is perfect. I’m glad we’re finally together.”

 

“So am I, Castiel. Took him long enough to get his head out of his ass,” Lenore teased with a light hearted chuckle.

 

_ Well, he loves to have stuff in his ass.  _ Cas snorted at his own thought before he replied with a tame answer, “It was a very long process of us just keeping our feelings for each other a secret. If you do it as long as we did, well... we both thought we would lose the other if we ever made a move. And we’re both pretty stubborn.”

 

Lenore chuckled. “You two are a walking, talking cliché, I swear.”

 

“How are we a cliché?” Cas complained with a chuckle.

 

“You’ve loved each other since high school. I could see that then. Hid it from each other into adulthood, but even while trying to have your own relationships with other people, never really stopped loving each other. I don’t know, Cas. I think I’ve seen seven hundred different Hallmark movies with the exact same premise.”

 

Cas chuckled before he replied, “I wonder who would win in a romantic comedy off. You or Dean? Hey, are you visiting your parents anytime soon? It would be nice to see you again.”

 

“Actually, yes. I should be there in December. I’d love to catch up in person. Maybe even see Dean.” Lenore laughed softly and added, “And I want to meet this Balthazar character.”

 

"Uhh..." Cas rubbed his hand over his face. "Really, you wanna meet B? Did I teach you nothing?" He chuckled and frowned. "I really don't get why Dean and you don't get along. You like all the same things, you should be best friends."

 

Lenore laughed again. “It’s a love-hate thing I think. We butt heads because if we loved each other, it would imply narcissism. He’s a nice guy. Weird, but nice. And not bad to look at. You could do worse,” she teased.

 

Cas laughed and couldn't help but think how blessed he was, not only having one amazing man in his life, but two. "Dean is the most beautiful guy in existence," he corrected. “I’m just lucky he doesn’t seem to be aware of that fact.”

 

“It’s probably because he’s only ever had eyes for you, so he doesn’t process any other men, which includes his own attractiveness.”

 

"Lucky me," Cas replied thoughtfully, because he knew it wasn't true. Dean fell in love with Inias. Until now he hadn't really thought about that. How it made him feel. He wasn't scared. He knew it didn't mean he would lose Dean. And he guessed it was probably the reason  _ why  _ he had never felt upset about any of this. 

 

Lenore was right. Dean and him always had a special bond. And no matter what happened in all the time they had known each other, one thing always stayed true: the fact that Dean would always be at Cas's side. He didn't believe it, he  _ knew  _ it. It was as much of a fact as the existence of gravity or the earth revolving around the sun.

 

Lenore chuckled again. “You are. And I’m happy for you. So, tell me... what’s new with you? Have you expanded your family? Gotten Claire any new siblings?”

 

“Actually we’re thinking about getting her a little brother to play with. I think she needs another cat in the house. Maybe it’ll keep her from constantly jumping on us when we come through a door. I have no idea how she always manages to sit on top of the open doors. One time she startled Nias so much, he accidentally..." He realized in that moment that he had never told Lenore about Inias. "Um, he dropped the bowl of cereal he was carrying."

 

“Nias?” Lenore asked with a curious chuckle.

 

Okay. Here it was. The first really awkward situation in which he would have to explain their relationship. He could lie, of course. Just tell her that he was a friend. But this was the first time he found himself in such a situation and the thought of lying felt too much like going back into the closet. Something Cas had promised himself he would never do again. 

 

"Inias is... Dean and I have a polyamorous relationship with him. He lives with us."

 

There was a beat of silence before Lenore let out a soft huff of laughter. “Weirdly, I’m not that surprised. I mean, that’s basically what you guys have been in for the past twenty years. You just didn’t know it.”

 

Cas quirked his brow.  _ Huh.  _ He had never thought about it like that. He huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, just that Dean and I didn't have sex. For a reason I seriously can’t understand anymore."

 

“Yeah, why is that? I don’t understand how you two never crossed that line. You almost did a few times, right?”

 

"Yeah... but I guess we were both too afraid it would end what we have. That it would destroy our friendship." Cas chuckled and shook his head. "But I'm still surprised that it never happened... I mean between teenager hormones, being in love, constantly making out... I feel like it should have happened."

 

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about the blue balls anymore. I mean, I’m assuming your husband puts out,” Lenore teased.

 

“I really can’t complain.” Cas chuckled. “And we also have Inias now. So I sometimes feel like I live in a porno.”

 

Lenore whistled. “So how does that work? Do you all have sex at the same time, individual one on ones? All of the above?”

 

“Both,” Cas replied with a grin, trying not to think of his two men while being on the phone with Lenore. "It's pretty awesome."

 

“I bet,” Lenore murmured between a laugh and had started saying something else, but in that moment the front door slammed open.

 

Cas craned his neck as he shifted sideways on the couch to see Dean standing in Inias's cop uniform, a cheesy, over-the-top cocky grin, hands on his hips with his chest puffed out. Inias was standing there in Dean’s firefighter’s turnout gear, rolling his eyes at Dean.

 

"Fuck..." He was pretty sure his heart had stopped in that moment. "I have to go, Lenore. Talk to you later." He didn't wait for a reply, just hung up as he swallowed thickly. His gaze never left both of his men as he slowly stood up from the couch and repeated, "Fuck..." Because seeing this... he was pretty sure his brain had just rebooted.

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows as he pulled out his phone, clearly pulling up something when one of Dean’s nineties R&B songs started thumping a smooth bass from their Alexa. “Happy birthday, baby,” Dean said as he slowly started approaching, swaying his hips in that sexy as hell, smooth way Cas loved.

 

Cas swallowed again and slowly sat down on the couch, because his knees had all of a sudden gone weak. "Best birthday ever," he murmured, his dick already hard and straining against his jeans. He had no idea where to look. This was just the best thing ever.

 

Inias wasn’t really dancing, he just slowly approached, unbuttoning the enormous jacket. As he rounded the couch, he grabbed Cas’s hands to pull him up and before he realized it, he was being pushed down on one of the dining chairs Dean must have grabbed. Inias smirked and asked, “Your brain still functioning, cupcake?”

 

All Cas could do was shake his head, staring at them both with an open mouth. He knew he probably looked really stupid.

 

Dean chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek before he slid to Cas’s lap, grinding his ass against Cas’s crotch as Inias slowly continued removing the coat, revealing a skin tight white shirt underneath the bright red straps, a drastic contrast. 

 

Cas swallowed again, his cock throbbing against Dean's ass as his eyes were glued to Inias. He just wanted to lick every inch of revealed skin. "Oh... fuck..." He would have said more, but there were no words left in his brain.

 

Inias waggled his eyebrows as he slowly pulled the left strap from his shoulder, Dean pressed his back to Cas’s chest and pulled his hands to the uniform’s buttons, urging him to unbutton the shirt. 

 

Dean craned his neck to huskily whisper in his ear, “Love you.”

 

Cas felt like he was dying of lust and want. He rocked his dick against Dean's ass as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt, his fingers trailing over Dean's heated skin. "Love you, too," he breathed out, his eyes still on Inias’s movements, slowly stripping in front of him. "Uh, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

 

Inias chuckled and  –  when the second strap fell to his side  –  he pulled the shirt over his head, swinging it before dropping it to the ground. “Don’t worry, Cas. We’re all definitely gonna do that.”

 

He really was in porn Heaven. This was too good to be true. "Can you two always come home like this from now on?" Cas breathed out, even though he was sure he would eventually die if they did.

 

“Hell no,” Inias said with a head shake, “Dean’s shit is heavy and smells like smoke.”

 

Dean chuckled as he shrugged the shirt off, completely bare chested now. He shifted and flipped around, bow legs bracketed around Cas’s waist as he wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck. “But maybe this could be your birthday tradition?”

 

Cas nodded quickly, he was extremely on board with that idea. He licked over his lips before he turned to Nias again. "You know the smell of fire on a firefighter's uniform is part of what makes it so exciting. ‘Cause it's dangerous. You have no idea how sexy you look like that." Cas slid his palm over Dean’s exposed chest, playing with his nipple before he turned to look at his husband. "And you are a bad officer that really needs to be taught a lesson."

 

“You have the right to remain aroused,” Dean purred as he cupped Cas’s erection.

 

Inias groaned and halted his movement for a moment. “You’re lucky I can’t arrest you for bad puns.”

 

Dean chuckled again and said, “That might push Cas over the edge.”

 

Cas gulped and nodded. Just imagining seeing Inias bending Dean over to cuff him... He groaned and rocked his hips against Dean again. "Fuck... you guys are killing me."

 

Inias stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Dean’s chest, sliding his hand down before plucking the handcuffs out of their holster. He dangled them in front of Cas and asked, “Wanna keep playing strippers, or would you rather punish a naughty toy for impersonating a police officer?” He smirked as he gently tugged Dean’s hair back to halt his gyrating on Cas’s lap.

 

Yep, Cas knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast today whatever they did. "Oh, fuck  _ yes.  _ You really should arrest him."

 

Without missing a beat, Inias slapped one cuff on Dean’s right wrist, pulling his arm behind his back before doing it with the left arm and pulling him off of Cas’s lap. He walked Dean towards the back of the couch, bending him over it as Inias (in what was very clearly his real cop voice) started to read Dean his Miranda Rights.

 

“You have the right to remain silent…”

 

"Oh, fuck." Cas palmed over his erection. This was way too sexy for his brain. Inias  –  half stripped in Dean's firefighter uniform  –  and Dean,  clad  only in Inias's pants and belt... He had no idea how to handle everything.

 

When Inias was done with the Miranda Rights, he nodded for Cas to join him behind the couch. “C’mere, Rookie. Let me show you how to do a full body cavity search.”

 

Cas's eyes widened and his feet walked him over to the couch without him actively making a decision about it. "Yes, Sir," he replied with an excited grin as stood next to Inias, admiring the view of Dean cuffed and bent over.

 

He pulled a small tub of vaseline from one of the pockets of the duty belt around Dean’s waist and handed it to Cas. Inias then proceeded to yank the pants down to Dean’s ankles before kicking his feet as wide as they’d go. Which was pretty wide with his husband’s bow legs. 

 

Inias smirked at Cas and held his palm out to him. “First, you gotta use lubrication,” he said with a nod to the tub Cas was holding.

 

Cas opened the tub and put some of the vaseline on Inias's palm. "What are you going to do with this, sir?" he asked innocently.

 

“You wouldn’t believe the things people can hide in their assholes, so we gotta check,” he said as he parted Dean’s cheeks and chuckled at the silver butt plug. “See?” He toyed with it, causing Dean to moan before he pulled it out. It was one of Dean’s larger plugs.

 

Cas licked over his lips and nodded. "So you have to push your finger inside of his hole to check?"

 

“For starters,” he murmured as he slipped an index finger in to the knuckle in one shove, prompting a groan from Dean. 

 

A quiet moan fell from his own lips as he palmed his erection over his jeans and rubbed his thumb over it. "Did you find something else?" he asked in a husky breath.

 

Inias clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Think I need to use something longer,” he said as he pulled the finger out and dropped the turnout pants. 

 

Cas couldn't take his eyes off of the way Inias stripped down the pants, revealing his long and hard cock. He nodded before he swallowed again. "I bet you can get very deep with that, Sir."

 

“That’s the goal,” he said as he circled his cock with a lube slick palm before stepping forward and lining up his cock. As he pushed the head of his cock inside, he groaned outright. “Mmm, he’s fucking tight. Might take a few minutes.”

 

"Do you want me to try, Sir? I could loosen him up for you?" Cas asked as he opened his jeans and freed his hard and already leaking cock.

 

Inias nodded and pulled out of Dean. “Yeah, Rook. That’d be great.”

 

Inias switched positions with Cas before he took the tub of vaseline from him and started to spread it over Cas's cock for him. Cas groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. He loved feeling Inias's strong hands on his body. "Thank you, Sir," he breathed out when Inias was finished. Cas grabbed Dean's hips and lined himself up with his other hand, carefully pushing inside of his husband. "Oh, fuck, he is  _ really  _ tight. If he hid something I should push in deep to find it, right?" Cas asked as Inias stepped behind him, grabbing his hips to gently push him against Dean in a rocking motion.

 

“Yeah, Rook. As deep as you can,” he breathed into his ear. 

 

Cas could feel Inias’s erection pressed against his own ass and the feeling turned him on even more as he pushed deeper into Dean, pushing in to the hilt before he started to fuck him at a languid pace. Everytime he pulled almost all the way out  –  and before he drove his dick back in  –  he felt Inias’s dick slipping between his ass cheeks. He moaned and looked over his shoulder. "Uh, Sir... what are you doing to me?"

 

“Focus on the perp, Rook,” he growled as he squeezed Cas’s left hip. 

 

Cas groaned and nodded. "Yes, Sir." He put both of his hands on Dean's hips and fucked him harder, listening to the beautiful noises falling from Dean's lips. He could see Dean was hanging comfortably over the couch, obviously enjoying himself. He knew Dean loved any time he got to be fucked and could be lazy, letting Cas or Nias do all of the work. 

 

Now every time he drew back he could feel wetness at his hole from where the head of Inias's dick made contact with him. He widened his stance to make it easier for Inias’s cock to slip between his cheeks in an angle that would push against his hole.

 

Inias groaned as the head of his cock circled Cas’s rim. “Good, Rook. Can you feel anything suspicious?”

 

"No, Sir," Cas groaned out. Being stimulated from both sides really pushed his lust into overdrive. "Should I push in harder?"

 

“Yeah,” he growled as he pushed the head of his cock against that tight ring of muscle.

 

Cas knew he would come the moment Nias forced his barely lubed cock into his unprepared hole. He was breathing hard, loving the fact that he was completely at Inias's mercy in that moment, not knowing if he was just teasing him or would really do it. 

 

He moaned as he picked up his pace to fuck Dean harder, gasping every time he felt the pressure on his own hole.

 

“You’re doin’ good, Rook,” he murmured before he sank his teeth into Cas’s pulse point.

 

Cas gasped and let out an almost whine, canting his ass against Inias in invitation. He had no idea how Nias always managed to make him this level of desperate and needy in such a short amount of time. “I want to do good, Sir. I want to please you,” he breathed out, his thrusts into Dean turning harder, accentuated with every word.

 

Inias chuckled, which quickly turned into an appreciative groan. “Well, you’re definitely doin’ a great job of keeping me hard,” he breathed into Cas’s ear as he pushed a little harder, the very tip of his leaking erection breaching his pucker oh, so slightly.

 

Cas bit down on his lower lip, but he couldn't suppress the low and deep moan. It burned deliciously and he knew it would hurt if he pushed in deeper. And fuck he wanted it so much. His balls tightened at just the thought and he gasped again, begging, “Please, Sir, I just want to serve you.”

 

“Show me,” he ordered in a low growl.

 

Cas widened his stance and bent forward with a gasp, using one hand to reach behind himself to spread his cheeks. "I want to do a good job of keeping you hard," he moaned out, knowing his face was probably flushed red with the weird combination of feeling embarrassment while turned on at the same time.

 

Inias groaned as he pushed a little deeper. The combination of the sting of Inias's cock spearing him oh, so slowly and the way Dean was clenching around him, moaning and murmuring expletives… Cas was amazed he had enough blood flow to keep his brain functioning.

 

"Uhh, yes," Cas cried out, feeling like he was going crazy with want. He loved that Inias was doing this with him. That he wasn’t afraid to hurt him to give him pleasure. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips hard, trying not to lose his rhythm while also trying to give Inias complete control over how deep and fast Cas pushed into Dean. But that didn’t stop him from begging. “Please, Sir.” 

 

When Inias got the head of his cock all the way in, he stopped. He could then feel the pumping of Inias's hand. He grunted in Cas’s ear, “Gonna come in this tight fuckhole, Rook.”

 

Inias was using him as his come dump. As soon as the realization hit, Cas gasped out and fucked Dean harder, panting, “I’m so close, Sir. Can I fill his tight hole?”

 

“Yes, fill him like I’m gonna fill you,” he murmured between broken groans.

 

Cas moaned before he used both hands to pull Dean into a slightly different angle that would allow him to fuck him deeper. He wanted to come as deep as he could in Dean and the thought of Inias filling his ass as well... A surge of lust made him cant his ass up, trying to shove Inias deeper, to really feel the stretch, the burn, the delicious sting of being drilled without prep.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Inias groaned as he pumped his fist a little more frantically against Cas’s ass. 

 

Suddenly Dean cried out, his hips shuddering as he stained their couch, the walls of his channel a vice like grip on his cock.

 

The friction and tightness combined with Inias breaching his ass, using him as a come dumpster, was just too much. He rammed his cock deep inside of Dean and came, nearly blacking out from the orgasm.

 

Shortly after Inias grunted as he followed both of them, a delicious sting at feeling Inias's come coat his unprepped hole. Inias leaned over him, breath heavy and staggered as he murmured, “Happy birthday, cupcake. I love you.”

 

Cas leaned back against him, grinning as looked over his shoulder. "I love you, too. Thank you," he replied with a breathy chuckle as he carefully pulled out of Dean, come dripping from his hole. "Ugh, damn," he murmured, swiping his thumb over it to push his come back in. "I haven't found anything in his hole, Sir," he murmured with a grin. "I think I just added a lot."

 

Inias chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Looks like we gotta just book him.”

 

"We could cuff him to the bed and search him again a little later?" Cas suggested. "I mean very thoroughly. I think you should search his ass again and maybe I can search his mouth?"

 

“Good thinkin’, Rook,” he said with a chuckle as he carefully pulled out of Cas.

 

Cas gasped and held on to Dean's hands against his back. It hurt when Inias pulled out of him, but he loved it. Even the wet sensation followed by a delicious burn when Inias’s come dripped from his hole. "Ugh... I’m going to lose all your come, Sir," he complained with pleading look over his shoulder.

 

Inias smiled and turned Cas to face him. “Well, I’ll give you more after debriefing,” he murmured as he drew him in for a kiss.

 

Cas lost himself in the kiss, smiling against Inias's lips. "Thank you, Sir." When he turned around, he helped Dean stand up again, turning him around with a smile before he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Best birthday ever."

 

Dean chuckled a little dazedly. “I love you, baby.”

 

Cas scooped him up bridal style instead of freeing him and carried him over to the bedroom, kissing his cheek. “Looks like you are our prisoner for the rest of the day. What do say about being cuffed to the bed?”

 

Dean smiled and waggled his eyebrows. “Whatever you think is best, Master.”

 

Nias appeared next to him to unlock Dean’s handcuffs only to cuff Dean, with his hands over his head, to the bed. Cas gently pushed Dean’s legs apart to look down at him. “It’s like opening a present and getting my own little sex toy.”

 

“I bet my ass is  _ almost  _ hot pink,” Dean teased with a knowing smirk in Cas’s direction.

 

Inias quirked his brow and tilted his head at Cas. 

 

“Dean’s first dildo was hot pink,” Cas explained to him with a grin.

 

“Of course it was,” Inias said with a chuckle. “And how did  _ you  _ know?” he asked Cas with an eyebrow waggle.

 

Cas laid on his side and wrapped his arms around Dean, cuddling into him, while Nias got cozy on Dean’s other side. “Back when I was still in highschool I lived with Dean’s parents for a while. And yeah, Dean and I always have been very close. So close he shared his sex toys with me.” Cas grinned at Dean, kissing his cheek.

 

Inias sat up slightly and shook his head in confusion. “Wait, you guys lived together and shared sex toys, and yet  _ never  _ had sex?” He sounded incredulous.

 

Dean chuckled and said, “We used to make out all the time too. I have no idea how we controlled our hormones.”

 

Cas chuckled and braced himself on his elbow, gently rubbing his fingers over Dean’s cheek. “I constantly wanted nothing else but to have sex with you and every time we made out it was torture, torture I hoped would go further.” He looked over to Inias as he explained, “But of course I was too chicken shit to do anything about it, because I didn’t want to lose Dean as my best friend. I had no idea we could have both.”

 

“And I was super into him. Hell, I bought that dildo because it was the closest to Cas’s size after I saw his dick that first time. I fucked myself with it, pretending it was him,” Dean confessed. 

 

“Really?” Cas gave him a bright smile. “You never told me that.” He chuckled and shook his head. “I also had tons of sex dreams about Dean. From daydreams to actual dreams that woke me up with a raging boner. Which was especially difficult any time we shared a bed.”

 

Inias laughed and shook his head again. “You even shared a bed?”

 

Dean nodded, a broad smile on his face. “Yeah. And oh, man. I didn’t usually have sex dreams I remembered, but I did once. It was the night of my eighteenth birthday. Remember how stupid drunk we got, Cas?”

 

“Yes, how could I ever forget that epic night out with the Drag Queens? You dreamed of Gunnar, right? The wrestler you had that poster of."

 

“No, I  _ told  _ you it was Gunnar. But it was totally you. It was about us in that shitty motel room.” Dean shook his head and laughed. “It was so vivid too. So real.”

 

Cas froze for a moment, frowning. He remembered that night... or at least the next morning, pretty well. It was a memorable hangover and he remembered how fucked up he was about the guy Dean had sex with... but he also remembered that he had a sex dream about Dean that night... and it had also been in the hotel room. "Um, that's weird... I had a very vivid sex dream about you too that night. I dreamed you were my real boyfriend. Remember? Because we pretended earlier that night and we got back to the hotel, and started kissing, and we ended up having sex in your bed.”

 

Dean shifted upwards, looking at Cas in confusion. “No, that was  _ my  _ dream.”

 

"I used the package of lube from your pants and we didn't use a condom in my dream," Cas murmured, slowly starting to realize that maybe it hadn't been a dream.

 

“Yeah, and you told me you loved me. I said me too.” Dean’s eyes widened.

 

"Yeah, I did," Cas breathed out and swallowed. "Dean, I think we actually had sex that night... you didn't have sex with that surfer boy. It was me..."

 

Dean’s eyes were wide, mouth agape as he slowly shook his head.

 

Inias barked out a laugh and gently smacked Dean’s thigh. “You guys fucked when you were teens and you both thought you had the same sex dream?”

 

“We were both super drunk and I woke up in my bed.... And I seriously didn't think it was possible because there was  _ no  _ way it had been real..." Cas shook his head. "I still don't believe this really happened. Fuck, Dean. Do you know what this means?"

 

“That we’re both dumbasses?” he said with a disbelieving laugh.

 

“We could have been together for such a long time,” Cas murmured in disbelief.

 

Dean shook his head and wriggled his hands against the cuffs. “Can we do the prisoner thing later? I kinda want to hug you.”

 

Cas nodded as Nias took the key and freed Dean. Cas didn’t wait for Dean to sit up and slumped over him, wrapping his arms around him as he hugged him. “Fuck, we were such big idiots.”

 

Dean chuckled as he tightened his grip around him. When he drew back he was shaking his head again. “I love you, Castiel.”

 

"I love you too, Dean. Since the first day I saw you." Cas grinned at him before he groaned, "Fuck, I wish I could go back in time and slap my younger self."

 

“Me too,” Dean said with a laugh.

 

Inias chuckled and leaned back against the headrest. “You two really are ridiculous.”

 

Cas looked up at him with a grin. "But you love us anyway."

 

“For some fucking reason I do. Maybe your weirdness is sexually transmitted…” Inias hummed thoughtfully.

 

"Well, as a doctor, I have to say..." Cas sat up and gave Inias a serious look. "I'm sorry to inform you that you have STR... it's sexually transmitted ridiculousness. It's a pretty severe case and it isn’t curable. The only treatment to ease your pain is to fuck your sexual partners… as much as possible.”

 

Inias shrugged and nodded slowly. “I can live with that.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, well thank you so much.” 

 

“You’re welcome,” he clipped in a cocky tone.

 

Cas reached over to pull Nias closer, so he could cuddle with both of them. "This is the best birthday ever, thank you so much for the brilliant plan with the uniforms."

 

“That was all your husband. I was fine with wrapping him in a bow and nothing else before handing him to you.”

 

"And I would have been fine with unwrapping the bow. But..." He grinned widely at Dean. "To see you guys like that... was like a dream come true, so thank you." He leaned over to kiss Dean, trying to show him how much he loved him. "You know me so well."

 

Dean nodded and smiled as he leaned back against the headrest, pulling Cas with him. “I better after this long.”

 

"I got the impression that you kind of knew me well from the start," Cas murmured, leaning his head against Dean's shoulder.

 

That was met with a soft laugh. “Yeah, we both kinda got each other from the gate.”

 

"I'm really happy you decided to invade my privacy and stalk me on the internet, Dean." Cas chuckled, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. "Otherwise we would still just be best friends and have no idea of our real feelings for each other."

 

Inias leaned forward and held up his hand. “What?”

 

Cas chuckled and nodded. "Oh, yeah, you don't know the story about how Dean became my sub..."

 

Dean grinned and continued the story, “Basically, I accidentally snooped on an email he got from a potential sub. Keep in mind, Cas had never told me about that part of his life. I knew people he dated, which apparently were his subs… anyway, I sent myself his FetLife info and later that night, I created a handle, messaged him like I was a stranger and… well, I kinda catfished him.”

 

Inias shook his head in amazement. “You two, I swear.” He turned to Cas. “So, were you pissed when you found out?”

 

Cas shook his head with a grin. "I found the photo he took of my profile on his phone when I searched for a shopping list for Halloween. I remembered being surprised, but then... I was just happy that he did it. Because it was proof that he really wanted to be with me, you know? I could finally be with him and I was happy. I didn't care how it happened."

 

Inias smiled and grabbed Cas’s hand over Dean’s chest, holding it. “You two have one hell of a love story.”

 

"I'm just glad we finally reached a happy end. I thought I would never have a real relationship and look at me now." Cas squeezed Inias's hand before he kissed Dean's cheek.

 

“A husband  _ and  _ a boyfriend,” Dean said with a contented hum.

 

"Yeah, I'm like the luckiest guy in the universe." And he meant it.

 

“We all are,” Inias said before he yawned and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Cas leaned over to Dean's ear and whispered, "Look, now you’ve got two teddies."

 

Dean barked out a laugh and smiled. “Apparently  _ I’m  _ the luckiest guy in the universe.”

 

Cas drew him into a gentle kiss, just getting lost in his husband's beautiful green eyes. "I love you so much. And you know, even though it took us so long to be together... I was still happy. Just being in your life."

 

“Me too, baby. Best thing that ever happened to me,” he murmured as he carefully leaned in for a kiss.

 

Cas lost himself in the kiss, one that deepened instantly as he licked inside of Dean's mouth. Kissing Dean never failed to feel anything but amazing. He softly moaned into the kiss as he pulled him tighter, murmuring, "Love kissing you."

 

Inias nudged his nose against Dean’s cheek as he smiled. “Gonna share?”

 

Cas pulled back and quirked his brow. "I’ll share if you win a round of thumb war against me."

 

Inias raised his hand in offer and as Cas was about to take it, he quickly leaned forward and drew Dean into a kiss. 

 

Cas gasped, complaining, "You cheat!" He grabbed his pillow and climbed over Dean to straddle Inias's lap before he started hitting him with the pillow.

 

Dean laughed and got out of the line of fire as Inias grabbed the pillow he was holding and kept it at Cas’s chest. 

 

Inias waggled his eyebrows. “Not my fault you thought I wouldn’t take what’s mine.”

 

"Ours," Cas corrected before he hit him with the pillow again. "You should have read the fine print."

 

Inias took the pillow and held it away from Cas. “You tellin’ me you’re really gonna deprive me of a kiss?”

 

Cas sighed and looked down. "No, of course not." He hated every time he reverted back to possessive alpha male behavior. He knew he was better than that. 

 

“Hey,” he murmured as he cupped Cas’s cheek. “C’mere, cupcake.” Inias nodded for Cas to draw closer.

 

He reluctantly leaned closer with a sigh.

 

Inias gave him a pointed look. “I love you. I love Dean. And I know you know that. And I know you love us both. So tell me what you’re feeling.”

 

Cas took in a deep breath. "I love you both and I don't know why I sometimes feel like you are my competition. Probably because we're so much alike in some aspects. Or because it's the powerplay. We’ve always challenged each other, right from the start, trying to dominate the other one. It's a hard habit to break."

 

Inias nodded and looked from Dean back to Cas before he said, “Just to remind you we’re equals and ‘cause it’s your birthday…” He released his hold on Cas and leaned back, looking up at him with an almost innocent smile. “May I have a kiss, sir?”

 

Cas’s breathing hitched as he stared down at Inias. "Uh..." He needed a moment for his brain to reboot.

 

And then he kissed Inias, in the most dominating way he could manage. Just because it was his birthday and he could. When he leaned back he was breathing hard and got a little lost in Inias's eyes. "Fuck, that was a lot hotter than in my imagination."

 

Inias smiled and nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

 

"Damn, you made me hard again," Cas complained as he looked down at such a beautifully  innocent face. He had no idea Inias even knew how to look like that.

 

The smile on his face was a little sly as he said, “May I please suck your cock, sir?”

 

Cas took advantage of every opportunity for Inias to suck his cock. Not because he was good at it – no, sucking cock was definitely Dean's speciality – but because it happened so rarely. He pulled Inias up from the bed and switched positions with him so he could lean against the headrest with Inias between his legs. He stroked his cock a few times as he looked at Inias with parted lips. “Yeah, come on. Show me what you got, pet.”

 

Inias nodded as he licked his lips and settled between Cas’s legs. He gripped the base of Cas’s cock and gently pumped as he sucked the head, tongue circling and teasing the slit and nerve filled phrenulum. 

 

Cas moaned and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment before he carded his fingers through Inias's hair, tugging it before he gently pushed deeper for him to take in more of his cock. "I'm pretty sure Dean can give you some pointers on how to suck more of my cock," he teased as he looked at Dean with a smile that said,  _ Let's use this opportunity. _

 

Dean slid over with an understanding smirk as he braced his hand on Inias's shoulder. “Don’t swallow your saliva. Let it accumulate, you’re gonna need all the lubrication you can get to swallow that anaconda.”

 

Inias hummed around Cas’s cock in acknowledgement as a little saliva escaped the corner of his mouth.

 

Cas groaned, loving every second of watching his two favorite men taking care of his cock together. He really was in porn Heaven today. No doubt.

 

“Keep your breathing steady and even as you take him as deep as possible. If you start to gag, only pull back a little,” Dean directed as he rubbed Inias's shoulder.

 

Inias sucked Cas down further than he had before. Most people choked before the halfway point, Inias being no exception. 

 

Cas carded his fingers lovingly through his hair, praising him with a moan, "You're doing so good, just relax and breathe." Cas was trying to ingrain this moment into his brain. He would have never believed Inias would do this for him, because there was not even the tiniest glimpse of a submissive cell in his body. He loved him all the more for doing it. And it worked. His stupid ape, alpha male brain quieted down, showing him that Inias was his partner and not a competitor.

 

Dean smiled at him as he continued to encourage Inias through the blow job.

 

When Inias went a little lower he full on gagged and pulled off, saliva their only connection as he gasped for air. Inias pumped Cas’s cock and murmured, “I’m sorry, sir.”

 

Cas rubbed his hand over Inias's cheek before he pulled Dean down to his cock, his fingers in Dean’s hair because he knew how much Dean loved it when he pushed him down on his dick. “Watch how Dean does it. When he gets me close, I want you to finish the job.”

 

Inias licked his lips and nodded as he watched Dean work his throat. “Would you like me to do anything else but watch?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas breathed out. “I want you to play with Dean’s ass, because he is such a good toy, he deserves a lot of pleasure and attention from you.”

 

Inias grinned and obediently got behind Dean, clearly already toying with his hole from the moans that kept escaping around Cas’s cock.

 

Cas moaned and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying Dean’s skilled tongue and mouth working his cock before he looked up and his eyes met Inias's ice blue ones. He gave him a quick smile. “I can’t wait to come on your tongue and face.”

 

“I can’t wait to be your comeslut, sir,” he said with a soft, loving smile as he clearly crooked his fingers and started teasing Dean’s prostate.

 

Cas returned the smile, his heart skipping a beat. “You will look lovely with my come on your face. Going to mark you as mine.” He grabbed Dean’s hair tighter and pushed him further down his cock, moaning deeply as he added, “Look how deep my toy can take me.”

 

“It really is impressive,” Inias praised as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s back. 

 

Cas took Dean's head in both hands and started to fuck his mouth fast and hard, moaning deeply before he looked at Nias. "Not long now. I want you to kneel next to the bed, open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Wait for me like that."

 

Inias obeyed without hesitation, sliding beside him on his knees, in the kneeling position as he waited with his mouth open, tongue out. 

 

That image would probably haunt his sex dreams for a while. He groaned before he gently caressed Dean's cheek and let him draw back. "You've done amazing, pet." He leaned over to pull Dean into a gentle kiss, murmuring, "You’ll get your reward when I'm done with the comeslut."

 

He slid from the bed to stand in front of Inias, stroking his own cock over his face as he looked down at him and his waiting mouth. Damn, this was so hot.

 

He was already on the edge from Dean's amazing blowjob skills, but that image was all he needed to get pushed over. Most of his come landed on Inias's tongue, but some of it hit his lips and his chin. 

 

Cas used his finger to wipe the come from Inias’s chin and into his mouth as he tried to calm down his breathing. "Swallow, pet," he commanded in a husky voice.

 

Inias nodded and swallowed, licking his lips of the rest of the come. “Did I please you?”

 

Cas carded his fingers through his hair and nodded. "Yeah, you did good. But Dean did a lot of your work. I think you should take his come too as a reward. It's only fair, don't you think?"

 

Inias nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

Cas gave him a smile and pat his head. "Good boy." He waved Dean over and next to him, exchanging a smile with him before he gently guided him in front of Inias. He positioned himself behind Dean and grabbed his cock, starting to stroke it over Inias's face as he kissed along Dean's shoulders. "You earned this reward because you're such a good toy. Try to get all your come into his mouth."

 

Dean moaned as he leaned into Cas’s embrace. “Yes, Master,” he murmured through a broken groan.

 

Cas stroked Dean faster, pushing the index finger of his other hand into Dean's mouth to lick it wet before he used it to tease and push into Dean's hole. "You're still wet with my come," he moaned into Dean's ear.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned as he reached back to grip Cas’s hip for purchase. “Yes, Master. I clenched to keep your seed in me.”

 

Cas nuzzled his nose against his cheek. "Want me to drill your big buttplug into you so you can keep it?"

 

“Please, Master,” he begged before it twisted into a needy whimper.

 

He had no idea how it was biologically possible, but his dick twitched with Dean's needy whimper. He chuckled and kissed his shoulder. "Stroke your cock for me, don't come just yet," he commanded as he gave him reign over his erection again to reach behind to the night table with his now free hand. Cas pulled out one of Dean's butt plugs from the drawer and held it in front of Inias's face. "Lick this, pet. Make it wet."

 

Inias nodded as he sucked the toy into his mouth with a groan. 

 

Dean pumped his cock in front of Inias, his hips shifting slightly, causing the tip to brush against Inias's cheek, a telltale wetness left in its wake. 

 

"Are you looking forward to painting his face?" Cas whispered into Dean's ear as he pulled the buttplug from Inias's mouth and slowly drilled it into Dean's hole. "Fucking love using this to keep my come in you," he moaned into Dean's ear.

 

Dean cried out as he nodded. “Yes, Master, please… please may I come?”

 

“Yeah, pet, fill the comeslut.” Cas grinned and looked over his shoulder at Inias, waiting for Dean to come on his face. It was almost like getting to come on his face twice in a row.

 

There was a relieved sigh before it turned into an outright moan as Dean came on Inias's face, causing him to have to close his eyes.

 

Dean's come hit Inias’s tongue and lips, but also his cheek and chin. It was a beautiful sight. Cas kissed Dean's throat, praising him, "Look what you've done, pet. You painted a really nice picture." He looked down at Inias with a smile. "Did you swallow some of it?"

 

Inias nodded as he licked his lips. “Yes, sir.”

 

Cas carded his fingers through Nias’s hair. “Good boy.” He loved seeing Nias like this and he saved the image in his mind for his spank bank. Seriously. Best birthday ever.


	10. Marvin Gaye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger Warnings: This chapter contains a rape roleplay/rape fantasy scene and as though that wasn't enough, this chapter also contains an attempted sexual assault (not being committed by any of the main characters).
> 
> If that is not your cuppa, you can probably get away with skipping the first scene and start reading at our first scene break. 
> 
> And hopefully we make up for the intensity of that scene by giving y'all a scene you've been waiting for since you read the tag for it. <3<3

**Chapter 10 - Marvin Gaye**

 

It was role playing season again and Nias apparently had so much fun the last time that he agreed to join them again. He still tried to play it off like he was actually way cooler than the rest of them, but Cas knew the guy just didn't want to admit that his inner little boy had woken up and he just wanted to cut down Blackwater Dark Elves with a sword. 

 

Whatever his reason, Cas was happy that they had found something to share outside of the bedroom, a non-sexual way they could spend time together. Not that there was something wrong with spending time in the bedroom.

 

He grinned as he put on his armor, the last step in becoming Castiel, the Queen’s Commander. The sex over the past few weeks had been just perfect. Mostly Cas and Nias sharing the role of being Dean’s Dom, because Cas still struggled with his feelings after scenes when he submitted to Inias. 

 

But Inias was so good about talking to him, slowly showing him ways to channel his lust and urges into something that wasn’t destructive. But the best was how Nias treated him after they experimented with some SM stuff. He always made him feel like he was giving something wonderful to Inias and he cherished him for that, showering him with love so that the shame hit him less and less.

 

He had also talked to Cas about making his rape fantasy come true at some point, but not until he knew Cas was ready for it. And when he knew, he wouldn’t tell Cas. It would be a surprise and it left Cas on a constant edge of excitement and hope for it to happen, instead of feeling tense about it.

 

Cas was incredibly happy that he had chosen to trust Inias with this. He knew if anyone could help him get over his problems, it was Inias. Dean had made sure of it when he made sure to always be at his side during those moments. Cas had never felt more secure or in better hands than he did with those two men.

 

He felt arms being wrapped around his torso when Dean helped him close the last leather buckle on his armor. “Hello, my love. Are you going to be at the Queen’s side, helping her with the Princess?” Castiel greeted his betrothed.

 

Charlie had given birth to a beautiful baby girl that was the topic of the whole camp. Because Moondoor had a cute little Princess Leia, now.

 

Zuul nodded as he flashed him a soft smile. “Yes. It is difficult to run a kingdom and raise an infant, so I help our Queen where I can. What is your mission today?”

 

"Dathkan's successor, Nekron the Icy..." Cas rolled his eyes over Alastair's stupid new character's name. "Plans to overthrow the camp in the north. So I'm going there to help our villagers and troops."

 

Zuul pulled a favor from his tunic and placed it in his palm. “You take this for luck and promise me you’ll return to me unharmed.”

 

He leaned forward to kiss Zuul's forehead. "Of course, my love. I’ll take Niasdor, the Barbaric with me. What can go wrong?" He pointed behind himself at Niasdor, who was currently struggling with his tunic and armor pieces. Probably not the best timing in the world to paint a confident picture.

 

Zuul was clearly trying to not laugh. He shook his head and smiled at him. “Let him know he’ll face execution if he returns without you.”

 

"I’ll tell him." Cas couldn't help but grin as he walked over to Niasdor and helped him with his armor. "Zuul wanted me to let you know, you will be executed if you return without me from this mission. So please don't let your clothes already defeat you."

 

“Hah-hah,” Niasdor murmured with an eye roll as he adjusted his sheath. “If he executes me, there goes his share of Ma’s cannoli,” he muttered, breaking character because he still struggled with the immersion part of it.

 

Cas rolled his eyes and made the time out gesture. "You really need to learn how to use this." He showed Nias the gesture for the hundredth time. "This means time out. Everything you want to say from the outer world you use this. Or you go to our immersion break tent."

 

Niasdor waved him off with a mumbled, “Yeah, yeah.” He cleared his throat and bowed to Cas. “Niasdor, the Barbaric at your service, Commander.”

 

Castiel gave him a smile and patted his shoulder. "Perfect. Don't fall onto your own sword and follow me. We're going to scout the woods and see where Nekron's troops are."

 

He nodded mutely as he grabbed his broadsword and adjusted his rucksack. 

 

Castiel walked out of the tent, waving at a few of his companions before he made his way into the dark and dangerous woods of Moondoor. They would need to find the stream and follow it up to the North, where the pesky dark elves lived. Moondoor had a camp up there that was often raided by evil elf parties. 

 

The leaves were changing, different shades of reds and yellows, scattered in a haphazard pattern across the forest floor, making stealth difficult. The echoes of each crunch surrounded them as they walked over them. They would probably need to closely follow the stream if they wanted to stay undetected.

 

That was until there was a twig snapping and Niasdor immediately went on high alert. He withdrew his sword and eyed the woods suspiciously. He drew a finger to his lips before carefully approaching a bush. As he looked over it, Cas took the opportunity to appreciate the view of Nias in his tunic.

 

Niasdor slipped into the thicket and all Cas could hear was some rustling and then nothing.

 

"Niasdor?" he whispered before he pulled out his sword and carefully followed him into the undergrowth.

Suddenly a warm hand was braced over his mouth as he was pulled deeper into the woods. “I haven’t stopped thinking of our last quest, Commander,” Niasdor whispered into his ear, voice deep and possessive.

 

Cas gasped from the sudden spike of lust. He hadn't expected Nias to go there. But he tried to stay in character, trying to struggle against Niasdor's hold. He was with Zuul after all. And Niasdor had tricked him the last time, lying about giving him magical powers by sucking his cock and swallowing his come.

 

“And I know you haven’t stopped thinking about it either,” he murmured as he slid his other hand down Castiel’s chest, cupping his slowly growing erection. Niasdor chuckled. “What do you know? I was right.”

 

Castiel shook his head, trying to turn his head from Niasdor's hand. "No, that's not true. You tricked me."

 

“Didn’t take much to trick you,” he growled as he gripped Cas’s cock, tongue licking along the shell of his ear.

 

"No, stop this," he whimpered, feeling ashamed how much he was reacting to Niasdor's words. "I belong to Zuul."

 

Niasdor chuckled cruelly before he bit Cas’s pulse point. “You belong to  _ me.” _

 

"No." He half-heartedly tried to struggle against Niasdor's hold, loving every second of this. “Let me go, I will never belong to you.”

 

Completely disregarding his pleas, Niasdor yanked up Castiel’s tunic, cupping Castiel’s ass over his tights. “That’s where you’re wrong,” he growled before he ripped Castiel’s tights, exposing his ass.

 

Castiel gasped and tried to struggle again, leaning forward as he braced his weight against the tree. He felt so incredibly exposed and it made his dick twitch and throb. "No, what are you doing?"

 

“I’m taking you up on the offer to provide my serum in another orifice,” Niasdor breathed into his ear as a cold, slick finger suddenly breached him.

 

“No,” Castiel protested weakly, embarrassed over the way his body submitted as he bent over to expose his ass even more. “The offer no longer stands, because your serum didn’t work. It was all a lie.”

 

Niasdor’s finger was going even deeper as he forced Castiel’s head to turn to the side, immediately closing in, shoving his tongue inside Cas’s mouth. Suddenly the burst of mint – an Altoid  –  exploded on his tongue as it was slipped into his mouth. Niasdor pulled off with a smirk as he slipped a second digit in Castiel’s hole.

 

Castiel gasped at the burn and the rough way Niasdor was drilling his fingers into him as he wondered about the strange pill in his mouth. It tasted fresh and he wondered why he hadn't spit it out yet. For some reason he couldn't, even though it came from Niasdor's mouth. Instead he licked over it with a gasp before he asked, "What did you give me?"

 

Niasdor chuckled again as he crooked his fingers to tap a spot within him that caused his vision to shake. “You’re not as pliant as last time. I’m fixing that.” He started drumming that spot. “Soon you’re not only going to allow me to take you, you’re going to need it,  _ beg  _ me for it.”

 

"No, that will never happen," Castiel practically moaned. "I will never submit to your will, you evil sorcerer." He moaned and his dick throbbed when Niasdor teased his magic spot again. Castiel was afraid that the pill was starting to work when his ass started to rock against Niasdor's fingers against his will.

 

“Your body says otherwise,” he purred as he started fucking his fingers into Castiel’s hole, hammering into him as his other hand wrapped around Castiel’s rock hard cock.

 

"Please, stop," Castiel whined quietly before he started moaning, bending over even more. "Why are you doing this?"

 

“Because I can,” he said as he shoved a third finger into his hole.

 

Castiel gasped out, trying to stifle his moans. He loved the mixture of rough pain and lust. He loved how he was at Niasdor's mercy. The pill was obviously working now. "But why me?" He tried one last time to break the evil spell. "You could take anyone."

 

Niasdor chuckled. “There’s something about taking command of a Commander.” Suddenly his fingers slipped from Cas’s hole.

 

He felt so empty and gaping, his muscles twitching with the want for more. He moaned and presented his ass to Niasdor, a soft and broken, "Please," falling from his lips.

 

“I told you,” he breathed out with a chuckle when suddenly something much bigger than his fingers pushed at his rim. Niasdor teased his hole, the head of his cock barely dipping in before he rubbed the slick underside of the shaft between his cleft. “Beg me for it.”

 

He needed to be filled so badly, but he had never had anything in his hole before, other than Niasdor's fingers. His cock was too big and it wouldn't fit. He shook his head with a whimper. "I can't. It won't fit. It's too big. I will take your serum in my mouth again, but please not there." 

 

Niasdor growled and pushed in, the head of his cock now stretching him in a way he’d never felt. “Well, look,” he breathed out, “it’s in.”

 

Castiel was breathing hard, feeling the delicious burn from being stretched. All that escaped his lips were a few unintelligible moans before he felt like he could speak again. "It hurts. It's too big. But..." He moaned again. "Why does it feel so good? Please, I... I need you to insert your serum deep into me. Please." 

 

Niasdor didn’t hesitate as he slammed in to the hilt in one thrust. He was breathing heavily into Cas’s ear. “I told you. Now I’m going to make you forget about your love, all you’ll be able to think about is my cock.” Without missing a beat, Niasdor started fucking into him, a rough and possessive pace.

 

All Castiel could do was brace himself against the tree as Niasdor violated his hole with every sinful thrust, moaning for it like the whore the Barbarian had turned him into. "Please, harder. I need your cock. I need your seed in me. Please. I will do anything." 

 

Niasdor let out a breathy laugh between his grunts as he picked up his pace, fingers digging into the meat of Castiel’s hips as he slammed in. In and out, harder, faster. “You’ll get my seed, don’t you worry.”

 

"Yes, I'm yours. Niasdor. Please use me as you please," he begged, feeling his balls tighten. One hand left the tree as he quickly freed his cock from his pants. He probably would come untouched, but the small contact made him shiver and clench around Niasdor's huge girth.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin, Niasdor’s grunts, and the way he manhandled Castiel into position to slam up against the magic spot that sent sparks of pleasure throughout his body, was intoxicating. Niasdor’s teeth sank into Castiel’s exposed skin just below his neckline as his thrusts grew more animalistic.

 

Castiel gasped and rocked back, moaning out, "Please, please. I'm going to... inject me with your seed." He groaned out a broken moan before he came all over the tree trunk in front of him.

 

Niasdor grunted a soft, “Fuck,” as his hips slammed home and came to a halt. Castiel could feel the way his cock twitched with each pulse of his release. Filling him.

 

He moaned as he pushed himself upwards, more into Inias’s hold on him. "Please, Master, I need to keep your seed inside me. Please tell me I can keep it," he begged brokenly.

 

Inias nodded against his cheek, pressing a kiss to his heated skin as he felt him shuffle against him. He brought up a silver butt plug and pressed it against his lips. “Of course, pet.”

 

Cas breathed heavily as he parted his lips, his tongue flicking over the silver plug, while his eyes stayed on his Master's gaze, lustful and ready for any command.

 

“Get it wet for me, pet,” he commanded as he thrust in again with his half hard cock.

 

Cas moaned and wrapped his lips around the cool silver toy, licking it as he softly rocked back on his Master's girth. He never stopped looking at Niasdor in awe, knowing he would do anything for him.

 

His hole ached when Niasdor pulled out, quickly replacing his cock with the plug. He made the time out gesture and turned Cas around to pull him in for a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

 

Cas melted into the kiss, smiling against Nias’s lips before he drew back and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Fuck, that was amazing. I love you so much right now, you have no idea."

 

Nias smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose. “I love you too. You did so good.”

 

Cas loved when Nias praised him like that. "That was so much fun." He chuckled. "I really hope we can do this again... maybe even without using this world as an additional fantasy buffer. I think I'm ready for more." And he meant it. He felt really good about it.

 

“Good,” Nias murmured as he cupped his cheek. He pulled a hershey kiss from his satchel and held it out to Cas. “Now be a good sub and eat your chocolate,” he said with a wink.

 

Cas chuckled, still feeling high on endorphins as he ate the chocolate. He loved the burning feeling of the plug in his ass and a quiet moan fell from his lips when he moved to straighten his clothes. "Do you want me to keep the plug in?" he asked in a husky tone of voice. "In case you need to bend me over for another fuck without needing to prep me?"

 

Nias nodded. “Yes. Who knows how long it’ll take for that drug to wear off?” he countered with another wink.

 

Cas gave him a playfully serious look. "I think it was a very potent drug. It could take ages. Who knew you were such a talented sorcerer?"

 

“Yeah, Kevin hooked me up,” he said with a soft laugh as he adjusted his clothes and sheath.

 

"Well, I guess Zuul needs to find a way to break me out of your spell, otherwise I’ll probably stay your needy sex slave." Cas shrugged before he put his sword back into the sheath. 

 

Nias waggled his eyebrows. “You can bet your ass Niasdor is gonna be a voyeur when you try that.”

 

Cas chuckled as they started to fight their way out of the undergrowth. "I thought as much. Niasdor is such a pervert. Bet he only wanted the Commander for his innocent, tight virgin hole."

 

“That was definitely a perk,” he teased as they reached the river again. 

 

Cas gave him a quick smile before he tried to get the show back on the road. "Okay, so my plan is to sneak up on the camp from the river. I will go left and you go right. Count how many dark elves you can see and we’ll meet again at the place before we split, alright?"

 

Nias nodded as he withdrew his sword with a big, excited grin. He pulled Cas in by his tunic for a quick kiss. “Let’s kick some elf ass.”

 

"I knew you loved this." Cas chuckled and withdrew his sword too before he pulled Nias in for another kiss, a longer one that he deepened. He took in a deep breath before he pulled back, looking at him. "I love you. Thank you for this."

 

“Gotta take care of my cupcake.” 

 

Cas shook his head with a chuckle. “I will never understand why you compare me to baked goods. I guess it’s probably because you’re always hungry for my sweet ass, right?”

 

Nias rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why I love you. Or Dean. You’re both as bad as the other when it comes to puns.”

 

Cas shrugged proudly. "That is my secret magic spell you fell for." He winked at him as he pointed at the big rock in the creek (that stood in for the wild river). "We’ll meet back here. Be careful and don't get killed."

 

“Aye, Commander,” he barked as he went right.

 

Cas couldn't stop grinning as he made his way up the little hill on the left side, trying to stay behind the undergrowth so he could pass along side the fence of the camp undetected and get to a position where he could easily count the numbers of players in the camp. 

 

When he was in position he hid behind a tree before he looked out, squinting his eyes at the crowd, and started counting. 

 

Suddenly his whole body tensed and he felt like he was being watched. Maybe he had heard something, maybe a snapping of a twig that left him feeling so alarmed. Maybe it was just an animal when silence greeted him and he turned back to look at the camp.

 

From one second to the next his head painfully made contact with the tree in front of him and someone grabbed and secured his hands behind his back, pushing him hard against the trunk. "Don't make a peep," a cold voice growled into his ear. It was Alastair, or Nekron the Icy as he called himself nowadays. 

 

"Are you crazy, asshole? You're taking this game way too far!" he yelled at him, trying to free himself, but that fucker had seriously put handcuffs on him. What the hell?

 

Ignoring Cas’s cry, Alastair started tugging up Cas’s tunic. “Shut up, slut. You know you want it,” he hissed as he pushed Cas against the tree again.

 

Cas froze for a moment. This wasn't a game. Alastair was attacking him for real. 

 

Alastair chuckled and clicked his tongue. He pushed against the plug. “You really  _ do  _ want it.”

 

"Let me go! I swear I will fucking call the cops on you if you touch me!" He growled, trying to push back.

 

He started wiggling the plug, pulling it in and out. “I’m not touching you, Nekron the Icy is touching Castiel. Because Castiel is a little slut who likes to get used."

 

He could practically hear Dick Roman's voice, how he had mocked him when he used him. For a moment his old habits threatened to push through. That he would give in, that he would submit.

 

But all his time with Inias had showed him he wasn't like that. That playing out his fantasy with Inias wasn't something shameful because he consented to that. He didn't consent to this. This was an attack and he didn't deserve it. 

 

Cas tried to relax his body, making it boneless so Alastair would have trouble holding him up before he tensed the muscles in his right leg and kicked backwards, right into Alastair’s leg.

 

“Fuck!” Alastair cried out as he yanked Cas forward by his tunic. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

 

Cas kneed the asshole in his nuts before he rammed his elbow in his face and started to run. He knew Inias was close by and he needed help, running with his hands cuffed behind his back was pretty difficult. "Inias, help!" he yelled as he ran in the direction his boyfriend had gone.

 

It wasn’t long before he heard a concerned, “Cas?” called out to him from the north.

 

“Inias, I'm here!” he cried out, running in his direction. He wasn’t brave enough to risk a look over his shoulder, afraid that Alastair was catching up to him.

 

Suddenly Inias appeared through the trees, eyes widened in alarm as he saw Cas. “What’s goin’ on?” he asked as he approached, practically running to Cas.

 

Cas ran into his arms, almost stumbling into him for his arms were still cuffed behind his back. “Alastair attacked me, he wanted to… he… he wanted to rape me,” Cas breathed out.

 

Inias immediately tensed as he embraced Cas. “He did  _ what?”  _ he growled as he rifled through his satchel, pulling out a safety pin and turning Cas to start unlocking the handcuffs. “Which way did he go?”

 

“I don’t know.” And suddenly the shock of what just happened crashed over him, his body started to tremble. “I kicked him and… I just ran.”

 

Inias got the cuffs off and pocketed them as he pulled him in for a hug. “Good. I’m glad. You’re safe now, you’re okay. Do you need me to take you back to the main tent?”

 

He didn’t want to admit it, but a huge part of him didn’t want to be alone right now. “You don’t need to run after him. He’s a registered player with his real name and address. And I want to… I want to report him.” Cas nodded, pressing his lips to a thin line. Dick Roman got away with it, but he wouldn’t let anyone else get away with it, ever again.

 

Inias nodded and cupped his cheek. “Let’s get you back. This game is done today. That fucker is going down.”

 

Cas took in a deep breath and nodded, his body was still trembling and he hated it. "Yeah, thank you."

 

“What can I do for you?” Inias asked as he led him through the woods, heading in the direction of their main tent.

 

Cas shook his head. "I just need a few moments to get over the shock. Just stay with me." He felt the urge to cry from his stupid emotions, but he bit his lip to stay calm. Only then he realized how lucky he had been that he  _ could  _ run away. 

 

Inias held his hand as he pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Do you want me to call it in when we get back?”

 

"Yes... are you going to stay with me?" he asked carefully.

 

“Of course,” he said with a firm nod. “I might leave you with Dean while I get Kevin and Charlie to shut down the game and get that fucker’s info, but that’s it.”

 

"Do we really have to shut down the game?" Cas asked slowly. "I don't want to spoil anyone else's fun because... he did this and..." Fuck, it was all his fault. He shook his head trying to shake the feeling of guilt. 

 

Inias stopped walking and gently cupped Cas’s face. “Yes, as long as we don’t know his whereabouts, this game is shutting down. And you did and are doing the right thing. Do you understand?”

 

On some level he did. Logically he did. Emotionally he was trying to get there. He nodded slowly before he shook his head. "He... he saw my plug."

 

Inias's eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

 

Cas swallowed dryly. "I think he heard us... and he thought... is this my fault, Nias? Because I like what I like with you?"

 

“Oh, fuck no. No, not at all. It’s  _ never  _ the fault of the victim, you know that. And you also know there’s a huge difference between a rape fantasy and rape.” Inias pulled him in for another hug. “Fuck, baby.”

 

Cas took in a deep shuddered breath and nodded. "I know. It's just... For a moment when he touched me... I really felt like a slut." He pressed his face against Inias's throat, trying to get a hold on his emotions.

 

Inias sighed and held him closer. “If this were Dean. If he liked rape fantasies and this fucker did to him what he did to you, what would you tell him? Think of him?”

 

"You're right." Cas sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "And a huge part of me knows that. I still feel... I don't know. I just want that fucker to get punished for it."

 

Inias nodded. “And he will. I promise you that. You don’t fuck with a cop’s boyfriend.”

 

Cas gave him a shy smile, his heart stumbled. "I love when you say that."

 

Inias smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Well, it’s fucking true.”

 

"I know." Cas chuckled and gave him a gentle kiss. "It just still makes my heart stumble. I love you."

 

“I love you too, and if it wasn’t for the fact I want to come home to you, I’d be murdering that fucker.”

 

Cas cupped Nias's cheek. "I know and I love your for it. But right now I just need you at my side, because I really need to get through this and report him, and I don't know if I can do it without you there."

 

Nias nodded. “I’m here for you, I always will be.”

 

Cas intertwined their fingers and nodded. "Okay, then let’s get back so the fucker gets what he deserves."

 

“Damn straight.”

 

When they arrived back at the main tent he guided Inias directly to Charlie and Dean, who was holding Leia in his arms, obviously having a lot of fun with her. "Hey," he greeted in a broken voice. He cleared his throat before he looked at Charlie. "We need to shut down the game... I was assaulted by Alastair."

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up and if he wasn’t holding a baby at the time, he probably would have darted out of the tent. Dean handed Leia back to Charlie as he immediately came to Cas’s side. Inias gave Cas a comforting smile as he approached Charlie to, likely, give her a run-down of what happened and get Alastair’s information.

 

“Baby?” Dean asked, taking his hand.

 

Cas grabbed Dean and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "I'm okay, don't worry. Just still in shock."

 

“What happened?” he asked in his trying-to-not-angrily-punch-the-nearest-wall tone.

 

"Alastair attacked me, cuffed me and tried to rape me. I kicked him and got away. Inias found me pretty much instantly."

 

Dean’s expression turned dark. “He did  _ what?” _

 

Cas scrubbed his hand over his face. "Yeah... I still can't believe he did that. I mean, he  _ is  _ an asshole, but to sexually assault... I had no idea he would do that."

 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Dean growled as he got up. 

 

"Don't bother. I'm going to report him. He's not worth getting in trouble over." Cas leaned forward and kissed his lips. "And I'm okay."

 

Dean sighed as he cupped Cas’s face. “It’s okay if you’re not. And I’m here for you.”

 

“I know, baby.” Cas gave him a reassuring smile. “I promise I’m not making a brave face. But if that changes and I start to feel bad again, I’ll tell you.” He looked up at Inias, wondering what he should do now. 

 

Inias nodded to Charlie and came back to Cas’s side. “Charlie is shutting everything down and I’ve got that bastard’s info, so if you’re ready, we can head over to the nearest station.”

 

“I'm ready,” he nodded before he turned to Dean. “Do you want to stay here and help Charlie or do you want to come with us?”

 

“I want to stay with you,” he said without hesitation.

 

Cas intertwined their fingers and gave him a quick smile. A part of him had hoped Dean wouldn’t want to come. He still felt ashamed and uncomfortable about what happened. He knew it was stupid and he also knew Dean wouldn’t judge him. Cas gave Inias a worried look. “How much detail… do I have to tell them?” 

 

Inias wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist. “As much as you can, because without physical evidence of sexual assault, it’s unfortunately a he said he said thing. But reporting him, making a statement, and the fact you’re a physician are all going to help your case.” Nias gave him a reassuring smile. “If you want, I’ll see if the officers would be willing to let you make your statement to me.”

 

“I would prefer that… if that is possible. What about the handcuffs? Aren't they proof of his attack?” Cas asked hesitantly.

 

“They’ll take pictures of the marks on your wrists and I can corroborate your story, but you have to understand, sexual assault cases are sometimes hard to prove. But you’re doing the right thing.”

 

He knew it was cynical when he replied, “I’ll keep in mind to let my attacker come in me the next time to get some evidence.”

 

Inias halted his movement and gave him a pointed look. “That’s not funny, Cas.”

 

“It wasn't supposed to be funny. I'm just angry that he’ll probably get away with it. What if he says I wanted it?”

 

“He very well might, but reporting the crime will get him arrested, he might get hit with attempted assault and false imprisonment, which is better than nothing. Which will get him a record.”

 

Cas took in a deep breath and nodded. “You still have the handcuffs in your pocket, right?” he asked when they started to walk to Cas’s car.

 

Inias nodded. “And you have a cop boyfriend who witnessed you in cuffs against your will. Like I said, it might be enough to convict him, it might not, but it’ll help your case.”

 

After getting changed back into their regular clothes, they made their way back to their car, Dean and Nias flanked on either side of him. The moment they walked out to the parking lot he suddenly saw Alastair, searching for his keys to his white minivan. “There he is,” Cas breathed out in shock.

 

“Hey! Fuckface!” Dean cried out as he started to charge at Alastair. 

 

Inias grabbed Dean and halted him. “Last thing we need is you getting hit with assault charges.” He turned to Alastair and instantly turned on the Cop Mode. 

 

“Alastair Rolston,” he said as he approached him, pulling out his taser. “Hands in the air, now!”

 

Alastair scrunched up his nose. “Are you kidding me? Fuck off, asshole.”

 

Inias activated the taser. “You think I’m fucking around?” He demanded as he stepped closer. “You have five seconds to comply otherwise I’m arresting you for assault  _ and  _ resisting arrest. Hands on your head!”

 

Cas couldn’t help but think that Inias was super hot in Cop Mode, but he couldn't really enjoy it because he was actually afraid in that moment. He hated confrontation.

 

“I don’t do real life roleplaying with pretend cops. Fuck off or I’ll destroy your little fake taser.” Alastair opened the door of his car.

 

Inias chuckled and the next thing he heard was the crackling of the taser as it hit Alastair square in the back. He collapsed to the ground with a scream of pain and Inias charged forward, forcefully yanking Alastair’s hands behind his back before using his knee to pin them. He pulled out his wallet and flashed his badge in front of Alastair’s face. “You fucked with the wrong  _ real  _ cop’s boyfriend.”

 

Nias turned to them and tossed his phone to Dean. “Call the station, they’ll dispatch the nearest unit.”

 

He turned back to Alastair and started reading him his Miranda Rights.

 

Cas only marginally heard what Dean was saying on the phone. His heart was beating so fast and all he could think was how hot Inias was as a cop. The other thought was an incredible sense of security and it reminded him of the time Mary and Dean went over to his parents’ house to help him pack. Cas was overwhelmingly grateful for how many strong people he had in his life, people who were always there for him, protecting him when he needed it.

 

Seeing Alastair down on the ground made him wish he would have had the strength to do it back with Dick Roman. But it felt oh, so good to see that asshole on the ground. Cas was done being the victim.

 

Dean braced his hand on Cas’s shoulder. “They’re on their way.”

 

“Good.” Cas nodded, giving Dean a small smile as he leaned closer to him. “Seeing Inias going all cop on someone is pretty cool, huh?”

 

“You can say it, Cas. It’s fucking hot as hell.” Dean tilted his head as he admired their boyfriend.

 

"He is very sexy," Cas whispered as Nias pulled Alastair up and slammed him against his car with his hands cuffed behind his back. The same way the asshole had cuffed Cas before. Cas loved the irony in that. 

 

He didn't expect Alastair to yell at him though. "You have nothing against me. The little slut spread his legs for me. He begged for it. He even wears a buttplug so he can get fucked quickly."

 

Inias “accidentally” slammed Alastair’s head against the trunk of the car. “You might want to keep your fucking mouth shut before I charge you with assaulting a police officer.”

 

“That’s police violence, but of course you would defend the little whore. You will hear from my lawyer!” Alastair yelled back at Nias.

 

Cas felt sick and he started to regret that he had said anything. What if no one believed him? What if everyone thought he was a whore? He could feel the buttplug still inside of him, reminding him that a part of what Alastair had said was true.

 

Nias laughed and smirked at him. “Good luck proving that. Oh, and good luck trying to find a judge to persecute one of Chicago’s finest. And…” he yanked Alastair’s hair, lifting him up before he whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said caused Alastair to pale and he finally shut up.

 

Dean held Cas’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Get out of your head, baby. You know none of what he’s saying is true. What if he was talking about me?”

 

Cas scoffed and shook his head. Of course after over twenty years Dean had the ability to read his mind. He gave Dean a pointed look. "Do you know that Inias said the exact same thing to me earlier?" He knew he sounded frustrated. "I’m sorry. I know, Dean. From the logical part of my brain, I'm totally aware that my worries are unnecessary. But it's... still hard sometimes from the emotional side. And it's frustrating because it shouldn't be hard when I know you're both right."

 

“Hey,” Dean started as he pulled Cas to sit on the hood of his car, “your emotions are valid. But you’ve gotta remember that it comes from a place of self-doubt and all the bullshit that was hammered into your head as a kid. It’s hard to ignore that voice, but me and Nias will always be here to remind you.”

 

And that actually was the first thing that really helped to hear. That Dean put it into words, relativizing it, making plain and logical connections... it helped him to ground his emotions, accept them for what they were. A remnant from a time he had left behind and was over now. He was his own man, he made his own decisions. He had his own family and people that loved him no matter what. And it didn't matter what happened, he would always get through it because he had grown stronger. 

 

He leaned forward to pull Dean into a gentle but intense kiss. When he pulled back he got lost in Dean’s eyes, taking in the golden flecks in the green pools and the crows feet surrounding them. They were only visible when Dean laughed or looked in the direction of the sun. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Dean smiled and braced his forehead against Cas’s. “And I always will.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

It had been a couple of months since Cas’s attack. And Dean continued to marvel at his husband’s ability to overcome the bullshit accompanying the traumas he faced. It definitely helped that that fucker Alastair had a prior record and conviction for date rape back in the late nineties. So this attack got him a stint in county. 

 

Inias also helped Charlie and Kevin implement a background check system for Moondoor, to hopefully prevent anything like this from happening again. Dean had never been more grateful for Inias, well, other than how he helped Cas through the aftermath of the attack.

 

The changes and strides forward Cas had made weren’t sudden and in your face. They were subtle and would only really be noticed by someone who knew him better than anyone. And as his best friend for twenty-odd years  –  and now husband – Dean definitely qualified. The most notable was Cas’s coming to terms with his kink and learning to embrace it.

 

Cas had even become more open with Dean regarding his fantasies and enjoyment of sadomasochism. And with Inias's help, Dean was finally understanding the appeal. Or, at least for Cas. He loved how they had all become this tight knit family unit. It had been surprisingly easy to slip into a full blown relationship among the three of them. To include arguments, fights, and make up sex.

 

Dean had never had so much sex in his life. And it continued to surprise him. From new positions that Inias was teaching him, to the more explorative aspects of BDSM. Between Inias and Cas, Dean was always taken care of. And because there continued to be new aspects to the sexual and polyamorous side of their relationship, Cas had finally made all of their schedules work with Meg’s to invite her over for a personal live show.

 

It was a little crazy how excited he was about it. So much so, that almost an hour before she was supposed to come over, Dean came bounding into the living room wearing his collar and Cas’s favorite white lacy panties. 

 

Inias was sitting at the table, looking over paperwork for the case he’d been dealing with for months now. Cas was on the couch, tongue poking out as he concentrated on whatever video game he was playing. Neither of them even bothered to look up.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. 

 

Cas looked up and dropped the controller, his lips parting with a quiet gasp. Dean would be lying if he said he didn't love the fact that, even after such a long time, he still had this effect on his husband.

 

Inias just lifted a brow, grinning. "Someone is eager today. You look beautiful."

 

Cas just nodded, still staring at him before he made a hand gesture for Dean to turn around, so he could see him from all sides.

 

Dean chuckled and extended his arms as he turned around, shaking his ass for good measure. 

 

Cas let out a beautiful moan and Dean heard him shuffling from the couch before he felt Cas's warm and strong hands sliding down his back and cupping his ass. "You look mouthwatering, baby."

 

Dean craned his neck to smile back at Cas. “Wanted to make sure my Doms approved my outfit choice.”

 

Inias gave a thumbs up and winked at him while his husband was more or less drooling, looking just shy of grabbing Dean and kidnapping him to the bedroom. "Are you nervous?" Cas asked softly, sliding his fingers over his shoulder.

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “She’s watched us countless times. She’ll just be closer.”

 

"Yes and she will hear your moans and all the stuff we tell you. She will see and hear what a good little cock slut you are," Cas whispered into his ear, kissing him behind it. Dean could see Inias grinning knowingly from the table before he started to pack away his stuff.

 

The dynamic between Cas and Inias was always fascinating to see when they both took over the role as Dean's Dom. They had their own language and way of communicating. They were the perfect team. 

 

“Is she only gonna watch, or…”

 

"I asked her when I invited her, but she wasn't sure yet and wanted to think about it. Usually she just wants to watch. Would you be okay with her participating in any way? Do you have things you don't want regarding contact with her?" Cas asked, trailing kisses along his shoulder.

 

Dean turned around to wrap his arms around his neck. It had been a long time since he’d had sex with a woman and the idea of it, the prospect, was a little exciting. “If she’s okay with it, would you two be okay if it went all the way? Would be nice to have a break from cocks,” he said with an eyebrow waggle.

 

"Sure," Cas replied with a soft chuckle. "If she agrees, we can do that. If she doesn't, we can still make that happen with someone from our community."

 

Inias took Dean's hand in his and pulled him over to the couch. "True. You know, whenever you want something sexually, all you need to do is ask. We’ll try to make it happen." Nias sat down again and spread his legs, opening his jeans as he pulled out his half hard dick. He gestured for Dean to kneel down before he commanded, "I want you to warm my cock for a while."

 

“Yes, Master,” Dean said as he moved to kneel in front of Inias, gingerly sucking his cock into his mouth, making sure to not actually suck, or do anything. Cas rarely used Dean as a cockwarmer, but Inias loved it.

 

Nias leaned back against the couch rest with a sigh and closed his eyes, carding his fingers lovingly through Dean's hair as Cas sat down next to him with a smile. They exchanged a long look before Nias pulled Cas into a long, open mouthed kiss. Dean could see their tongues meeting in between the kisses and it was incredibly erotic to watch them, and hear the soft noises and moans.

 

And that was how Dean powered through cockwarming. It usually got him hard and not being allowed to use his skills was always difficult. Especially when the saliva would accumulate and his innate response was to swallow. He knew at the end of it Nias would reward him with a kiss.

 

Inias gasped before he pushed Cas against the couch rest and Dean could feel Inias growing hard in his mouth, filling and stretching him as he watched his Dom unbuttoning Cas's shirt slowly, playing with his exposed nipple, pinching it. Cas gasped and Nias chuckled against his lips before he whispered something in his ear that Dean couldn't make out. Whatever it had been left Cas panting and with an impressive bulge in his jeans. 

 

Nias leaned back from Cas with a grin. “Now you have to open the door for Meg like that.” He let his hands graze over his bulge.

 

“Or we let Dean open the door. He’s dressed up so nicely,” Cas suggested with a grin.

 

Nias chuckled and Dean knew they both had planned this conversation for his sake. His Dom looked at him as he pulled him away from his cock. “What do you say, toy? Do you want to open the door for our guest?”

 

Dean nodded, smacking his stretched lips before he answered, “Yes, Master. Would you like me to crawl or stand?”

 

“I want you to stand. So she sees how pretty you look when you open the door,” Nias replied. “You made such an effort, you should show it off.”

 

“Yes, Master.” Dean’s dick was straining against the lace, he was more than ready to get started. Maybe Meg would arrive early.

 

“Come here, pet.” Nias waved him closer before he pulled him down on his lap, drawing him into a deep and dirty kiss that made him weak in the knees, and glad that he was already sitting. He could feel Cas wrapping his arms around him from behind, kissing along his shoulder. It was so intimate and gentle, being between both of the men he loved, who showed him at the same time how much they loved him by worshipping Dean’s body with their lips and hands.

 

Dean gasped for air when Nias drew back. 

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

Inias didn’t get the opportunity to reply because there was a knock at the door. Cas chuckled. “Well, let’s hope it’s not our next door neighbor instead of Meg. Go and open the door, pet.”

 

_ Well, shit.  _ Now Dean  _ was  _ worried, and their place didn’t have a peep hole. And knowing his luck poor, old Mrs. Baker would have a heart attack from smacking Dean upside the head. Dean stood up, adjusting himself as he made his way to the front door. He took in a deep breath and opened it.

 

When he revealed Meg, his relief was short lived as she looked him up and down and barked out a laugh. “Damn, Clarence. Had to rub it in my face he’s prettier than me?”

 

Cas walked up and stood next to Dean at the door, his shirt still hanging open. “Well, he wanted to look pretty for you. Come on in.” 

 

Inias joined them after a second and hugged Meg with a flirty smirk. “Hey, beautiful.”

 

“Hey yourself, handsome,” Meg purred as she pinched Dean’s ass on her way to the couch. Making herself right at home. 

 

Cas and Inias took their seat on either side of Meg and Cas commanded Dean to kneel in front of the couch between her legs. Inias handed Meg and Cas a glass of champagne from the table before he turned to Meg. “So, did you think about how you wanna play this tonight? Do you wanna be just a spectator or do you want to join in on the fun? And if yes, in what role?” Nias asked before they tapped their glasses together to officially start the party.

 

Meg smiled and took a sip of the champagne before answering, “Definitely want to watch the three of you, if you turn me on enough, I wouldn’t say no to more. But I’m not doing your weird roles thing. You can, but I’m not taking or giving orders.”

 

"We can work with that," Cas replied with a grin as he winked at Inias. He chuckled and nodded, taking another sip from his glass before putting it on the coffee table. "Turn around, pet and get into the examination position."

 

Dean nodded and obeyed without hesitation, getting down on all fours as he presented himself to the three of them. 

 

He felt Inias leaning over and flicking his buttplug. "Look, Cas, I had him use the extra big one for you."

 

Cas chuckled and playfully teased his ass with his finger. "That's so nice. He looks like a delicious buffet, don't you think? We should put him on the table. That way Meg has the best view and we can take turns fucking his two holes."

 

Inias roughly pulled out the plug and hummed. "Yeah. Oh, man he’s already gaping, our little slut. I’ll take his tight hole and fuck him loose for you."

 

“Wait,” Meg said, “let me see.” 

 

Inias shuffled to the side to make room for Meg to look at Dean's hole. "Beautiful, right? You wanna drill this dildo into him?"

 

Meg laughed softly and that was all Dean heard when suddenly the toy was pushed halfway into his hole. 

 

Dean cried out from the shock of it. He was more than stretched. He’d spent the morning riding the sex machine Nias had purchased a month ago. But it was still surprising. And it was also evident that Meg didn’t have much experience playing with anuses.

 

"Go a bit slower and slide it in and out," Inias instructed and Dean felt Inias's hands against his ass, massaging into the perineum to make Dean relax. "It's a muscle that needs to get used to being used." 

 

He could also feel Cas's hands on his ass, a wet finger massaged at his hole when the dildo was pulled out all of a sudden and he felt empty. "Nias will show you how he preps our toy. Let’s just put him on the table first."

 

Cas grabbed Dean's arms and helped him up from the floor before he instructed him, "Lay down on your back on the table, spread your legs wide." 

 

Dean followed the command, the now empty and sturdy coffee table had the perfect length for his back to be supported, his head hanging backwards over the edge and his ass was perfectly placed at the edge of the other end. He was completely exposed and at his Dom’s mercy like that as he felt Inias spreading his legs further to show off his hole all while Cas rubbed his cock against Dean’s lips.

 

Meg smiled down at Dean. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, pretty.”

 

"Don't worry, he likes it rough. After all, he is  _ just  _ a sex toy," Inias explained, stroking over Dean's exposed stomach. "He’s here to be used. But since we want his pretty pleasured cries, let me show you how we do that." And then Dean felt his Dom roughly spreading his cheeks as he started to prep him, doing all the things that drove Dean crazy.

 

Dean didn’t so much as moan, as he whimpered and whined like a needy slut. The sounds were never fake and he loved how much it drove both of his Doms crazy.

 

Suddenly Cas’s cock was pressing insistently at his lips, his strong hands supporting his head and pulling him closer to the girth as Cas breathed out, "Open your mouth and lick me, pet."

 

_ Gladly!  _ Dean eagerly parted his lips, extending his tongue out to tease his Master’s slit.

 

Cas moaned as he roughly started to thrust into Dean’s mouth. He loved that Cas was rougher with him every time he partnered up with Inias. It felt like he was all the more domineering and Dean loved every second of it. He especially had grown to really like the moments Cas choked him on purpose, when he pinched his nose or wrapped his hands around his throat to constrict his breathing. 

 

All while Inias was explaining how Meg should use the dildo on Dean’s ass.

 

“Is it really true the prostate is the male G-spot?” Meg asked.

 

"Oh, yes," Inias replied as he let Meg push in the dildo again. "He can come so hard with us just teasing it. Try to tilt the angle of your thrust upwards and you will hit it." 

 

Dean swallowed a moan around Cas’s cock when Meg angled the toy just right. He bucked up into it, getting a little lost in the utter debauchery he was feeling. Being used as a toy as much as the dildo. Meg inadvertently playing student to Nias’s kinky fucking teacher. He had never loved two men as much as he loved his Doms. His husband and boyfriend.

 

"See how his hole is sucking the toy in? So needy? When he’s slutty like that, he's ready for a real cock." He could hear a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being opened as Nias moaned quietly, probably slicking himself up. "And since Cas here has a monster cock, I'm going first to loosen him up a bit more."

 

“I remember when you two DP’d him a few months back in front of the window. Seeing it up close is even more impressive. And damnit, Clarence! If I’d known you were packing I would have absolutely done more than watch with you,” Meg chastised.

 

He heard Cas chuckle as he pushed his cock deeper down Dean's throat. "Well, if you get horny, you have three willing cocks whenever you want them. Just let us know."

 

Meg hummed. “That’s  _ very  _ good to know. I think I’d want to try Pretty’s, he doesn’t get to use his very much,” she purred as she hammered the toy against his prostate.

 

Dean almost choked on Cas’s cock he groaned so deeply, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head.

 

Cas grabbed Dean's cock and started to stroke it. "Well, he is our sex toy after all, so use him however you want."

 

“Would it be too much for me to ride him while you two spit-roast him?” 

 

"Not at all, he can take it. We trained him well," Inias replied as he pulled out the dildo and fingered Dean's balls before he could feel a condom being wrapped over his hard dick. "Have fun, sexy."

 

Cas leaned closer to Dean as he growled, "And you won't come until I fuck your ass, pet."

 

Dean nodded, a thousand percent sure if they didn’t put a cockring on him, there was no way he was going to last. The stimulation, the dirty thoughts, the excitement. He was genuinely surprised he hadn’t already come. 

 

And suddenly a tight, wet heat was slowly encasing his cock. Dean looked up and watched, completely mesmerized as Meg slowly sank down on his cock, facing Cas. 

 

“Shit,” she breathed out, “you boys oughta give him a ride more often.”

 

"Maybe you should come over more often." Cas chuckled and Dean could feel Inias pushing into his hole, holding his legs apart as he started to fuck him.

 

Dean cried out, but it was totally muffled. When Meg started bouncing on his cock, his hands gripped against the edge of the table, doing his damndest to not come. Being filled, and fucked, and ridden… it was strangling the breath from his lungs as he failed his Master, no longer sucking because he was whimpering against the pleasure.

 

Cas didn't seem to mind though as he continued to fuck his mouth, occasionally letting out a deep moan. "Even if you come, pet, I'm going to fuck you hard. So it's in your own interest to hold back," Cas threatened.

 

Dean whimpered against his cock, a barely there nod as he gripped the table even harder. But he wasn’t going to last. He could feel it. The tightly wound coil trembled from the pressure right before it completely uncoiled in one heated motion. A torturous repetitive motion pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

 

Meg was letting out the prettiest moans as she pinched her right nipple with one hand, the other braced on Dean’s leg behind her. “Oh, fuck,” she moaned as she rode him like her life depended on it. Even through the condom he could feel the way her cunt sucked him in deeper, walls tightening like a vice. He really wanted to touch her, but he hadn’t been given permission to do so.

 

And then Inias struck his prostate and Dean was done, Cas’s cock muting his scream as his orgasm was ripped from him.

 

He was fucked through it before Inias was the first one to stop with a groan, pulling out of his hole without coming. "He came, Cas. Let's switch. Wanna come down his throat." 

 

Cas pulled out of Dean's mouth and leaned over to kiss Dean's red lips before he looked up at Meg. "You good? Or do you need another cock?"

 

“You offering?” she asked as she leaned down to press a kiss to Dean’s lips before Inias's cock would stretch them. 

 

"Yeah,” Cas breathed out. "Want my toy to wait for it."

 

Meg nodded. “Get your ass on the couch, Clarence. Wanna see how impressed I’ll be with Dean.”

 

Cas sat on the couch with a sassy grin and pulled Meg over and onto his lap, grabbing her ass. 

 

“Not gonna lie, that’s truly impressive. And I need better binoculars,” she said with a chuckle as she gripped Cas’s cock and started stroking it. 

 

Inias threw a condom over to Cas, one he effortlessly caught and unwrapped before he pulled it over his dick. He looked over at Dean, giving him a quick wink. And then Dean felt Inias's cock at his mouth.

 

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of his husband, but parted his lips readily. 

 

Cas angled them on the couch so Dean got a better look as he leaned forward and started to lick over Meg's nipples, sucking them into his mouth before he grabbed her hips and more or less lifted her into the right position to slam right in.

 

Meg gasped as she grasped the edge of the couch cushions. “Oh, fuck, fuck. How do you walk upright?” she asked through a shuddery moan.

 

Cas carded his fingers through her hair and played with her nipples. "You wanna ride me or want me to  _ really  _ fuck you?" he asked, voice husky and deep.

 

“Oh, baby, you better fuck me with that thing,” she purred.

 

Cas wrapped his arms around her and turned them around on the couch, putting Meg on her back as he spread her legs and looked down at her. He licked over a finger before he started to tease her clit, slowly starting to fuck into her.

 

“Fuck yes! Oh, fuck me, fuck me,” Meg proceeded to babble as Cas tore her apart. 

 

It was one thing to be on the receiving end of it, but to watch it… Dean was utterly mesmerized, swallowing against Inias's cock as he continued to fuck his mouth. His husband was fucking beautiful and his boyfriend was fucking amazing. Dean was a damn lucky sub.

 

He noticed when he looked up that Nias's eyes were tethered to the couch too, unable to look away from the way Cas fucked Meg; a hard and unforgiving pace, likely mesmerized by the way the muscles in his beautiful ass tensed every time he forcefully thrust inside of her.

 

Meg yanked Cas down for a filthy kiss as her other hand clutched at his arm for purchase. Little moans and cries escaping with each powerful thrust of Cas’s sexy fucking hips.

 

Dean moaned around Inias's cock, for the first time unsure who he wanted to be more. His husband or the woman whose brains were being fucked out. His dick twitched in interest. He couldn’t wait for his husband’s cock.

 

At some point Cas pulled out of her, his face vanishing between her legs as he obviously started to lick and suck her folds.

 

Meg cried out as her hand tangled into his hair, thrusting her hips up against his definitely talented mouth. “Fuck, Clarence!”

 

Dean could see from his angle that Cas was using his fingers on her too, the sucking noises telling him that he was giving her pussy a lot of attention.

 

And damnit he was half hard again. Inias started getting a little rougher, which meant he was close. Nias would probably start his dirty talk soon. Dean loved his boyfriend’s orgasm tells. 

 

Nias wrapped his fingers around Dean's throat and squeezed. "Fucking you deep and hard now, pet. Suck my cock, little slut. Fuck." He pushed in deeper, fucking his mouth harder than he had before.

 

Dean’s vision blurred with the lack of oxygen, instantly sending all blood flow below his neck, right to his cock. There was something truly exhilarating about being choked. This intense powerplay in which you sacrifice the one thing humans can’t live without for the basest of pleasures. It was intoxicating.

 

Inias stopped when Dean started to choke with the lack of oxygen, instantly ramming his cock down his throat. He came in an explosion of bitter release and a deep moan. “Fuck, swallow every drop, little cock-whore.”

 

Without hesitation, he swallowed around the still hard cock in his mouth. He almost got all of it, until he turned at Meg’s ardent cry.

 

“Clarence, she’s done. I haven’t come that many times in a row for a while.” Meg tapped his head. “I’m tapping out.”

 

Cas leaned over and kissed her, drawing back with a sassy smirk. "Then just lean back and enjoy," he breathed out before he left the couch to position himself between Dean's legs. He got rid of the condom as Inias wiped the rest of his come over Dean's lips and sat back, clearly staying front and center for the Dean and Cas show. Cas fingered Dean's hole before he leaned over him with a smirk. "Can't wait to pump my load into you."

 

And then he lined up and roughly thrust in to the hilt.

 

Dean cried out, instantly clutching at Cas’s arms. “Fuck! Fuck me!”

 

And Cas did. He fucked him like an animal. Not holding back at all. It was rough, hard and fast. And Dean loved every fucking minute of it.

 

Dean was seeing stars, so overstimulated from the sheer amount of pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Cas, trying to shove him in deeper. “I fucking love your cock,” he cried out between moans.

 

"Prove it, toy. Come on my cock," he commanded as he relentlessly pounded Dean’s prostate.

 

That was one command he wouldn’t have issue following. He nodded frantically as he relaxed in Cas’s hold, completely succumbing to the pummeling, the vicious pace that Cas usually saved for special occasions. When Cas got so deep, his cock was putting constant pressure on his prostate, Dean gasped out, “I’m gonna…”

 

And come he did. So much so it hit his chin.

 

Cas groaned and pushed into him so hard it almost hurt, but Dean loved to watch his husband's face when he came. The almost tortured expression of being overwhelmed by pleasure. He had no idea how one guy could be so sexy.

 

Dean cupped his face as he rode out his orgasm and shook his head in amazement. “I love you, so fucking much.”

 

Cas was breathing heavily before he pulled him into a deep kiss. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips. “You’re incredible.”

 

As Dean looked at the beautiful, sated expression of his husband, his best friend, Dean realized he was the luckiest man on the goddamn planet. 

 

“Damn, Clarence. I don’t know what was hotter; fucking you, or watching you fuck.” Meg chuckled as she draped her legs over Nias's lap.

 

"It doesn't have to be a competition." Cas replied with a chuckle before he pulled Dean up and into his lap, wrapping his arms around him to kiss again. "How are you feeling, baby?"

 

Dean let out a dazed chuckle. “Really fucking good.”

 

Cas smiled and drew him in for another kiss before he looked up at Inias and Meg cuddling on the couch. "Wanna go over to our bed? It's more comfy... just going to help clean up Dean first."

 

Meg smirked at him and nodded. She looked at Nias. “Come on, handsome.”

 

Nias chuckled before he scooped Meg up and carried her over to the bedroom. Cas laughed at seeing them both acting out a scene from  _ Tarzan and Jane  _ before Cas scooped up Dean in the exact same way, carrying him over to the guest bathroom.

 

Dean smiled and shook his head. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

"You know, I ask myself the same thing every day." Cas put him down next to the shower and started it, pulling Dean under the water when it started to get warm. Cas grabbed the soap and started to massage it into Dean's skin and Dean knew how much his husband loved this part. He already braced his hands against the shower tiles and spread his legs so Cas could tenderly clean his hole and cock.

 

“So…” Dean started as he cast a look over his shoulder. “I know you wanted time to think about it, but have you had the chance? About Inias’s mom’s place?”

 

Cas looked up at him as he leaned forward to drop a kiss on Dean's ass. "Yes, I think it would be nice to have more space. Clairebear will love the garden."

 

Dean smiled as he reached back to touch his hand. “It’s a huge step for all of us.”

 

Cas softly spread Dean's cheeks to rub his soaped hand over Dean's hole. "Yeah... but I can imagine it. And this apartment is a little too small for three grown men and a cat... who might get a brother in the future."

 

“And it  _ really  _ doesn’t upset you that I’m the face of his boyfriend to his family?”

 

Cas stopped washing him for a second, his gaze downwards. "Well, I get why he doesn't want to tell his mom. I can't judge him for that."

 

Dean turned and knelt down with Cas. He cupped his cheek. “Well, we could have some fun with it. Nias and I could break up and then he meets you. Because honestly? You gotta join them for Sunday dinner one night. Worth the price of admission.”

 

"That's not..." Cas shook his head and looked down. "It's just... I married you. I couldn't go somewhere and pretend you didn’t exist."

 

“Is that what you think we do? ‘Cause we don’t. We say everything in the plural ‘we’, you’re always a part of every conversation. We just don’t say your name.” Dean gently caressed the side of his face. “And where’s the man who was always on board with me to mess with people?” 

 

"It's not the same." Cas leaned into Dean's hand. "Inias's mom is family... and I wish Inias could be open with her. That this wasn’t necessary."

 

Dean laughed softly and chucked Cas’s chin. “Not everyone’s like my parents, Cas. We’ve been spoiled.”

 

"I know." Cas sighed deeply before he kissed the tip of Dean's nose. "I told you, I'm not judging Nias. I'm just uncomfortable with the situation. But not every problem has a solution and it's something I can live with."

 

Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Well, if you ever want to do that switch until Nias gets the balls to come out as poly, I’m cool with it.”

 

Cas shook his head. "Good to know, but I probably won't." He stood up again and pulled Dean with him. "You wanna go back to Meg and Nias?"

 

“Hell yeah. Wanna see if they’re making out.” Dean winked at him. 

 

“I bet Inias is already hard again and balls deep inside of her.” Cas nodded and gave him a quick smile. “The sex addict.”

 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “I can’t take that bet, it’s absolutely what we’re going to walk in on.”

 

“If they are, I'm going to rim you on the bed right next to them."

 

Dean groaned and gripped Cas’s hair as he gently bit against Cas’s pulse point. “Now I  _ really  _ hope they are.”

 

Cas's breathing hitched and he roughly groped Dean's ass. "I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to you."

 

“You have been since the first time we fucked, even though we never knew it was real.” Dean chuckled. He still couldn’t believe they’d slept with each other all of those years ago.

 

“I’ve been addicted to you since the first time I saw you,” Cas corrected before he shut off the shower and pulled a towel from the hook, wrapping Dean into it with a soft smile.

 

Dean returned the smile as he snuggled into his husband’s embrace. “I know,” he said with a smirk.

 

Cas gently rubbed Dean dry, smiling at him before he said, "And I would marry you over and over again."

 

“Think we’d get double the tax benefits each time we remarried?” Dean teased as he grabbed the towel from Cas and wrapped it around his waist, closing the distance between them to draw him in for another kiss.

 

"I'm open to finding out." He chuckled against Dean's lips before he pulled him out of the tub.

 

“Good,” Dean murmured as Cas led him back to the bedroom, holding hands the entire way. Dean was a little addicted to how such a simple act made him feel so calm, so content.

 

Cas pushed open the door and, unsurprisingly, Inias was fucking Meg doggy style on the bed. 

 

Meg breathed out a laugh as she smiled at them, her tits swinging in rhythm with Inias’s thrusts. “Welcome back, boys.”

 

"Guess you're lucky, Dean." Cas chuckled and pushed Dean on his stomach and onto the bed. "I told him I would rim him if you guys were fucking."

 

“Ain’t that lucky?” Meg breathed out through a cross between a gasp and a moan. 

 

"I admit it was less luck and more knowing that Nias is a sex addict," Cas replied before he spread Dean's cheeks roughly and instantly started to lick his hole.

 

Inias let out a mixture between a laugh and a moan. "Hey, you all got to feel her tight, wet pussy. I got jealous."

 

Dean moaned at the same time Meg did and they both started to laugh. Cas’s talented tongue tapped against the over sensitive nerves of his rim, making him see stars for a moment. He sighed in pleasure and got a little lost in the debauchery of it all. It was going to be one of those seven or eight hour days of fucking.

 

Not that he was complaining.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

They were all exhausted after that fuck-a-thon and Cas realized he wasn't getting younger. He knew he would feel every ache and pain in every joint and muscle for the on coming week. 

 

He lazily turned his head and kissed Nias's hipbone, humming when he felt Nias's fingers carding slowly through his hair. 

 

"So... why Clarence?" Nias asked suddenly, looking down at Meg, who was lying on top of him. "Was Castiel not weird enough?"

 

"Coming from the other guy in the room named after an angel." Cas chuckled before he looked up at Meg with a reassuring smile, remembering how the nickname came to be. But it wasn't his story to tell. 

 

Meg chuckled and winked at Cas. “Well, seeing as you’ve all been inside of me, I guess you can know.” She moved to sit up and carded her hand through Cas’s hair. “We met before we knew we were neighbors.”

 

Cas smiled up at her and nodded. "That was a weird coincidence."

 

“Yeah, so… anyway, I was… My husband had just left me and I wasn’t coping with it well. So, I found myself on BP Bridge, gripping the side, not really sure what was stopping me from climbing up and jumping off.”

 

Cas grabbed Meg's hand from his hair and pulled it down for a gentle kiss against her palm. "I saw her while I was out for a run. And it all reminded me too much of the few times I had been in that exact situation. So I went over and asked her out for a coffee."

 

Dean held Cas’s hand with an understanding smile.

 

Meg continued the story, “He was shockingly hot and weirdly sweet. He looked like the kind of guy that should have been a narcissistic douchebag. So, I agreed to it and we walked to a nearby indie, unknown place. We sat there in silence for several minutes, neither of us knowing what to say and suddenly I laughed. Because I realized that I was Jimmy Stewart in this reenactment of  _ It’s a Wonderful Life.  _ I told him that made him Clarence.”

 

“I still have no idea what that is other than an old, probably black and white, movie.” Cas sighed, already expecting Dean to smack him for that response.

 

Which he did as he and Inias shared a groan. Dean shook his head at him. “Christmas is coming up. You’re being forced to watch it.”

 

“Hooray,” Cas replied sarcastically. “Why can’t we watch a real Christmas movie? Like  _ Die Hard?” _

 

Dean quirked his brow. “I’m not having this argument again.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes.  _ “Lethal Weapon?  _ That’s also a Christmas movie. The final fight scene between Gary Busey and Mel Gibson is the greatest reminder that it's the holidays you will find.”

 

Meg quirked her brow at the both of them. She then looked at Inias. “Why the hell is that so cute?”

 

"I don't know. It's Cas. I stopped questioning it and just accepted that it works."

 

Cas rolled his eyes at Nias. “Traitor. You like action movies as much as I do.”

 

“I love  _ movies,”  _ Inias corrected before he flicked Cas’s cheek. “And I love you.”

 

Cas scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “Don’t think your charm can save you, Knight.”

 

“Oh, yes it fucking can,” he replied coolly before pulling Cas in for a kiss.

 

Meg complained when she slid from her cozy place on top of Inias right into Dean's side when Inias had shuffled down to kiss him. Cas couldn't help but laugh. It was a little ridiculous how they were spread over the bed. 

 

Dean wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her neck. “Try having both of them inside of you when they pull this crap.”

 

Meg gave him a sassy smile. "At least I have two holes down there for that." 

 

Cas didn't see Dean’s reaction to that because Inias pulled Cas on top of him and into a dirty and deep kiss that made his knees weak... not that his knees weren't already weak after the fuck fest and how  _ the hell  _ was Inias even still moving?

 

Inias drew back, breath hot against his lips as he braced his forehead against Cas’s. “I love you.”

 

It still made his heart stumble whenever Nias said those words. "I love you, too," he whispered, stealing another kiss from the man. "And if you intended on distracting me with your kisses, let me tell you... it worked."

 

Nias nodded, a cocky smirk curling his lips. “I know it did.”

 

Cas just wanted to tickle him. But he knew his Dom had forbidden him from doing it. Not that Cas was afraid of breaking the rules. Inias had an impressive collection of tools to punish him for bad behavior. So he smirked and started to tickle Inias's sides, knowing full well he would get a hilarious reaction and would successfully wipe that smug look off of his boyfriend's face.

 

Nias yelped, absolutely not expecting it. Instantly he flipped them and pinned Cas’s arms above his head against the mattress. “Oooh, you’re lucky my dick is out for the count right now. I’m too tired to grab your paddle.”

 

"Your face and cute yelp was totally worth it," Cas replied in a purr, loving how trapped he felt under Inias.

 

“You’ll get extra punishment next scene for that, pet,” he whispered into Cas’s ear before biting his lobe.

 

Cas gasped and snuggled into him with a grateful smile. "Oh, by the way, I saw your browser history. Did you really buy a tentacle dildo? I swear your anime kink knows no limits."

 

Dean cleared his throat and raised his hand. “Actually, uh… that was me.”

 

Both Nias and Cas turned their heads to look at Dean in surprise. Cas's smile widened. "Do I hear a new kink coming to life?"

 

“It’s his fault,” Dean said as he pointed at Nias.

 

Cas gave Nias a raised eyebrow before he smirked. “What did you do?”

 

“Guy had never seen hentai. We couldn’t have that.” Nias winked at Dean as he pressed a quick kiss to Cas’s lips.

 

"And you started with tentacle porn?" Cas asked with a huffed out laugh.

 

Nias shook his head. “What do you take me for? We worked up to tentacle porn.”

 

"Okay, level with me. How many hours did you spend watching hentai together and did you talk Dean into wearing the maid costume?"

 

Nias smirked. “We had a lot of free time that five days you spent at the conference in Salt Lake City.”

 

"I'm really sad I missed that." Cas pouted playfully. “I love hentai."

 

“Ain’t nothin’ stopping us from watching it with you,” Nias murmured as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

Cas leaned in close, whispering in Inias’s ear, "So much inspiration for you to take me against my will and turn me into your willing toy."

 

Nias chuckled and nodded. “Precisely. And don’t think I won’t use Dean’s new toy on you.”

 

"I’d hoped you’d say that." Cas grinned and looked over at Dean. "You should have bought two of them, baby."

 

Dean chuckled. “Who said I didn’t?”

 

“I married the perfect man,” Cas replied before he met Meg's gaze and saw her grinning brightly. She really seemed to enjoy their conversation.

 

“It’s nice seeing weirdos in love,” Meg said with a wink.

 

"Weirdos like you?" Cas asked with a smug grin.

 

“Damn straight,” she returned as she rested her head against Dean’s chest.

 

"Someone found another mattress," Cas commented as he copied the way she was lying against Dean by leaning against Inias the same way.

 

Meg shrugged and looked up at Dean for a moment. “Never tried this brand of mattress before. I don’t hate it.”

 

“I bet it's more pliant than mine. Mine is pretty hard," Cas replied with grin.

 

Inias groaned and gently smacked his hip. “Bad pun. Really bad.”

 

"Hey, it's accurate," Cas complained with a laugh. 

 

Dean smiled and wriggled as he wrapped his arm around Meg’s waist. “He’ll never learn, Nias.”

 

Cas pouted and looked at both of his men. “You love my bad puns.”

 

“No, baby, we love you,” Nias murmured against his cheek.

 

Cas shook his head. "No, if you really love me, you love  _ all  _ of me. Even the bad puns, my ignorance about classic movies... and whatever else you think are my flaws, but you’d actually miss if they weren't there anymore."

 

Dean nodded. “Damn right we would miss that stuff.”

 

“See?” Cas replied tiredly, closing his eyes as he listened to Inias’s heartbeat. “You love all of me.”

 

_ “Don’t go changing, to try and please me, you’ve never let me down before,”  _ Inias sang flawlessly.

 

“Damn. Alright, Joel!” Meg said in an impressed huff of surprise.

 

Cas smiled against Nias's chest. He loved listening to him. There was a pun about listening to Nias in his mind, but he refrained from saying it out loud. Instead he opted to just relax and enjoy his state of sleepiness.

 

It didn’t take long before the world around changed into a nice, relaxing dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankie here: So I just wanted to clarify, in case some of you were wondering, we chose to not show the immediate emotional aftermath of Cas's attack because we already dealt with a lot of his post traumatic issues (not to mention we wanted to establish how far Cas had come in regards to his trauma) and it's actually emotionally taxing on us as writers to write those scenes. Hopefully it didn't feel like too much of a cop out, jumping forward in time, but if it did we absolutely welcome you writing us what you think happened in the comments. ;)
> 
> P.S. Be honest, how many of you wished you were Meg in this chapter?
> 
> <3<3


	11. Love Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the only warning I have for this chapter is... maybe wait for the last chapter to be published? ;)
> 
> Also, please please, feel free to fangirl about the premiere/second episode in the comments. Or bitch. We love that shit. <3

**Chapter 11 - Love Gun**

 

The past couple of weeks had been hell with finding the time to investigate his serial arsonist case while dealing with the influx of crime that always spiked around the holidays. So he’d started going through his case file at home, on his nights off. Inias was missing some serious quality time with both of his boyfriends and when he realized it had been three days since he’d slept with either of them, he knew he needed to take his night off seriously.

 

Dean was at the station, so it turned into a single date night with Cas. Who was adamant that they have a relaxing night in playing video games. When he even offered to order pizza, Inias was more than sold. 

 

It had been years since he had flashbacks to college, but an open pizza box abandoned on the coffee table, surrounded by several empty bottles of beer, while he and a friend played a first-person shooter was like instant nostalgia.

 

They were playing Halo on a split screen. Cas was kicking Inias’s ass, but he wasn’t surprised. He rarely played games and usually it was when Cas shanghaied him into it. 

 

“Motherfucker! I’m dead again,” Inias griped as he sank back in the seat and took swig of his beer.

 

"I love frag grenades," Cas sing-songed and took a sip from his own beer. "I can't believe you're so bad at shooting me. Your aim is horrible."

 

Inias rolled his eyes as he kicked his bare feet up on the coffee table. “It’s not like real shooting, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you.”

 

Cas smiled and put his controller to the side. He always sat on the floor in front of the couch every time he played for some reason. So Inias's legs were right next to him. Cas used the opportunity to tickle the back of Inias’s knee. "I just have better reflexes and superior tactical thinking. You're just pissed because I  _ dominated  _ your ass in this game." Cas accompanied the claim with a theatrical, evil laugh.

 

Inias quirked his brow at him before he chuckled and shook his head. “Cute.”

 

Cas leaned his head back against the couch to look up at him. “You say that, but I think you’re distracted by daydreaming about getting on your knees for me.”

 

Inias would be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful for the man’s continued fighting for dominance, even though it was pretty much a guarantee that Cas ended up on his back. Or all fours. “Cupcake, you know between the two of us who’ll end up on his knees. Hell, you’re halfway there.”

 

"It must be nice to have dreams." Cas chuckled, taking another sip of his beer before he grinned. "I bet you’re already counting the days to my next birthday, just to have the excuse to be my subby little cockslut again."

 

He wondered how long before Cas would throw that in his face. Inias chuckled and finished off his beer. “See? The thing is, what  _ I  _ recall from that night is you being my needy little comedump.”

 

He could practically see Cas's pupils dilating, his lips parting. Cas started to smirk. “You looked so lovely with mine and Dean’s come on your face. You licked it up so readily. Are you sure  _ you  _ aren’t the little comeslut?”

 

Inias smirked as he leaned close, tilting Cas’s head up by a gentle grip on his chin. He looked Cas over and pursed his lips. “I wonder if your brain would shut down if I said yes?”

 

Cas let out a beautifully needy noise, his eyes trained on Inias's face. "Do you want to admit that there is a little cockslut in you?”

 

He slipped his hand to cup Cas’s cheek. “Maybe I’ve thought about it.”

 

Cas's chin dropped, his voice sounded higher than usual as he asked, "You did?"

 

Inias pursed his lips noncommittally. “I said maybe.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow before he pushed himself up from the ground and knelt next to Inias on the couch. "'Maybe' sounds a lot like a secret and shameful, 'Yes, please make me yours,' in my ears."

 

There was a lot of things that had changed for Inias over the past several months. Mostly all of his thoughts about love and how relationships work. Inias chuckled. “I’m not saying I’m really willing to sub, but… I’ve been thinking about bottoming for you.”

 

Cas looked like he was about die. "Please tell me you aren't kidding," he breathed out after a moment, searching Inias's face.

 

“I wouldn’t kid about my ass.” 

 

Cas swallowed and nodded slowly, obviously trying to let that information sink in. “You have no idea how much I want that. Take you to bed, show you how much I love you.”

 

Inias smiled. Maybe it really was worth one more shot. See if Cas’s romantic crap was true. “Alright.”

 

Cas was looking at him like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. "Do you want to try, um, now? Or is this something... you... I don't know."

 

Inias chuckled as he gently smacked his cheek. “You don’t know if you want to know what it feels like to fuck my ass?”

 

Cas suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him into a needy kiss, pushing him slowly back against the couch rest as he slid onto his lap. "I know for sure that I want to feel you like that. But you said you were only thinking about it. Doesn't mean you're ready to try." Cas stated softly as he pulled back. Not far though, just enough so he could look at him.

 

Inias caressed Cas’s cheek, feeling stupid in love with the man who changed his life for the better. “No scene. Just you and me. Right now.”

 

Cas nodded quickly, giving him a stupid grin before he slid from his lap and held out his hand for Inias to take. "Come here. Because this is happening in our bed."

 

And it really was “our”. Cas’s king sized bed easily fit the three of them. Inias took Cas’s hand and allowed him to lead him to their room. “And if I don’t like it, will you accept that some people just don’t like it?” he teased. 

 

"I don't have a problem with not accepting it, Nias." He softly pulled him close and into a gentle kiss. "I just never got the chance to feel you that way." Cas trailed his lips behind his ear, gently nipping at his earlobe before he kissed down his throat. "And I want to... at least once, touch every part of you. Seeing another page of the man I love."

 

Inias shook his head in amazement as he hummed in appreciation at Cas’s talented mouth journeying south. “I must love you, wanting to feel you like that.”

 

He could feel Cas’s lips curl up into a smile against his exposed chest when Cas started to unbutton his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders. His hands roaming gently but determinedly over his skin before he pulled him into another kiss, his fingers hooked in the belt loops to keep him close.

 

Inias noticed how quickly Cas slipped into a more active and domineering role, probably because Cas mainly had sexual partners that liked to submit to him. But Inias wanted this to be on the same level, a give and take that was equally shared, so he quickly grabbed the hem of Cas’s t-shirt, pulling it over Cas’s head. 

 

Cas gave him a quick smile before he gently guided him to their bed, starting to unbuckle his jeans. “I can’t wait to prep you, baby.”

 

“Just go slow, it’s been a long time,” he said with a soft chuckle as he drew Cas in for another kiss.

 

Cas smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Inias, suddenly lifting him to carry him over to the bed. Before he could protest or say anything, Cas leaned in and kissed his nose, his voice sounding soft, "Don't think. This isn't about dominance. I just want to take care of you." 

 

Inias chuckled and relented. “Fine, but next scene I’m fucking you holding you up against a wall.”

 

"Sure." Cas smiled and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips before he carefully put him down on the bed. It was weird seeing this side of Cas. He had only ever seen him playing a role, either as a Dom or a sub. But this now, the gentle touches and kisses, the almost careful way he kept undressing him... this was the first time he saw Cas how he really was. This wouldn't be just the first time he got to feel Cas inside of him, but it was also the first time they were making love as equal partners.

 

Inias cupped Cas’s cheek and smiled. “I love you.”

 

"I love you," Cas whispered, letting his lips ghost over his skin as he slid up next to him on the bed. They were both naked now and Cas had reached over to his nightstand to get a bottle of Astroglide. "Don't worry. I intend to take my time... but do you remember what you didn't like the other time you did this? Were you uncomfortable or was it just that you prefer to be more active when it comes to sex?"

 

“Little column A, little column B,” he said with a shrug. It had been almost twenty years since the last time he’d been on the receiving end of anal sex.

 

Cas opened the bottle and spread the lube over his fingers, never leaving his side as he slid one arm around his neck to support him and the other between his legs to softly tease his rim with a slick finger. He pulled him into a soft kiss. "I can try to make it better in the column A category, for the other part... I just want you to relax and let go for a moment. Just be with me. No expectations. No worries. Okay?" He asked softly, in between gentle kisses before he started to press his thumb against his perineum, massaging his prostate from the outside.

 

It felt good, like he knew it would. Cas was a friggin’ doctor, he knew how to play a body like a friggin’ piano. Inias just knew he needed to get out of his head about it. “I love watching you do this to subs,” he murmured through a soft groan.

 

"Just that you aren't my sub... You're my boyfriend and I love you," Cas whispered, softly nuzzling his throat before he trailed kisses up to his ear. "And I want to feel connected to you. I want to be inside you." His finger teased his hole with the slightest pressure, not breaching it, just teasing it, making all of the sensitive nerve endings tingle.

 

Inias hummed in pleasure as he turned his face to kiss Cas again. “And you promise you won’t use this as ammunition in your efforts to get me to sub?”

 

"I promise. I know why you're doing this and you're making me incredibly happy, Inias. I just want to be with you." He drew him into a gentle kiss before asking, "You trust me, right?"

 

“Of course, kid. Always have, always will.”

 

"Good." Cas smiled at him, kissing him again. "Then trust me with your pleasure. Just relax and enjoy. Let me do all the work for a change." He smiled and carefully put more pressure against his rim. Still just teasingly. Like he was pushing in pulses and Inias could feel him getting deeper with every careful pulse.

 

Inias carded his hand through Cas’s hair as he groaned and arched closer to his touch. “You know I ain’t a virgin, right?” he teased as he tried to urge Cas to go a little faster. 

 

"I know, but it's your first time with me. And I will take my time," Cas teased and Inias knew what he was doing. He wanted to make him crazy for it so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. 

 

So, Inias let Cas take the reins, which was still weird for him. He’d been a Dom for so many years, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to give up the control, it was he didn’t really know  _ how.  _ Inias nodded and tried to relax even further, to soak in every aspect of this shared intimacy.

 

Cas drew him into a tender kiss, just looking at him with a tender smile. "I love the way you look when we have sex. You always make me feel so secure... safe." He could feel Cas adding more pressure, his finger slowly sliding inside. It didn't hurt. It was sliding without Cas needing to push.

 

Inias groaned and nodded. “It’s ‘cause I love you.”

 

"I know. You always make me feel it," Cas whispered, drawing him in for a deeper kiss as he bent his finger, starting to tease his prostate.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Inias breathed out against his lips.

 

Cas leaned in again, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he slowly started to fuck him with his finger, getting him used to the intrusion and the feeling.

 

Inias sighed into the kiss and enjoyed the sensation a little more than he had before, but maybe it was because of the fact he loved kissing Cas. Either way, Inias found himself arching against Cas’s touch, succumbing to it.

 

Cas moaned into his mouth, licking over his tongue as a second finger started teasing at his rim.

 

Tangling his fingers into Cas’s permanent sex hair, Inias groaned and tried to wiggle his hips enough to get Cas’s second finger to slip inside. 

 

Cas responded with a groan of his own, his second finger slowly pushed alongside the first. "I love you so much, Inias," Cas murmured against his lips.

 

Inias moaned outright and nodded against his lips. “Me too.”

 

He pushed in deeper, his kisses got more needy before Cas pushed him into the mattress, leaning over him as his fingers slipped deeper, carefully starting to scissor him.

 

There was a nice burn accompanying the motions and he groaned, half in pain, but mostly in appreciation. 

 

“You’re still good?” Cas asked breathlessly against his lips.

 

Inias nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. “Yeah, cupcake. Keep going.”

 

But Cas didn't. He carefully pulled out and spread more lube on his fingers before he carefully worked them into him again. All while never stopping looking at Inias, like he was the best thing in the universe.

 

Inias let out a breathy laugh that turned into a moan. “Babe, I don’t know how often I gotta tell you I’m not a virgin.”

 

Cas chuckled and pulled him into another kiss. "But you're as tight as one, so let me do this right." He started to move his fingers again, hitting his prostate, his thumb pressing and massaging against his perineum at the same time, stimulating his prostate from both sides.

 

“Fuck!” Inias cried out, having never experienced a dual hit of pleasure like that before.

 

Cas started to stretch him and the pleasure, and the amount of lube, was overriding any feeling of being uncomfortable. Even when he added a third finger. 

 

Inias could feel Cas’s hot breath against his lips, the way his breathing hitched and his lips and tongue ghosted and teased Inias’s own. “You’re so hot and tight. Can’t wait to be in you.”

 

“Can’t wait to feel you.” And Inias meant it. Which was further proof how far gone he was for his boyfriend.

 

Cas smiled against his lips as he started to fuck him open with those three fingers, his thumb still massaging him from the outside. It felt so good that his stomach was already wet with precome.

 

Inias cupped Cas’s face and gave him a serious look. “You need to fuck me already.”

 

Cas's breathing hitched and he nodded. "Yeah... I think you’re... good. Ready for me." He slowly pulled out of of him and it was weird how empty he suddenly felt as he watched Cas spreading lube over his big cock.

 

While it was a little daunting, Inias groaned in anticipation. He nodded at Cas. “I  _ am  _ ready for you.”

 

Cas slid over him as he lined himself up, bracing himself with one hand and using the other to tease and gently push against Inias's hole. He leaned over and drew him into a gentle kiss, a touch of lips with an underlying urgency and need. That's when he slowly started to push in.

 

And it was so much more than the man’s fingers, it was a little uncomfortable, a nice burn accompanying a fullness he had probably never felt, especially considering the one man he let fuck him in the ass before this moment had a dick half the size of Cas’s. He hissed a little, trying to focus on the pleasure.

 

Cas toyed with Inias's nipple, kissing along his throat before he kissed Inias again, taking long breaks where he didn’t move any deeper. He could only feel him slide deeper when he got lost in their kisses again. And it was easy to get lost in them because Cas made the most beautiful noises.

 

Inias wrapped his arm around Cas’s neck to draw him in even closer. Giving Dean props in that moment for being able to take not only Cas’s anaconda, but Inias’s dick as well. He chuckled a little hysterically and shook his head as he smiled up at Cas, trying to assuage his bemused look. 

 

Cas chuckled against his lips with a groan. “Fuck, you’re even tighter when you laugh. What were you thinking about?” he asked, sliding a little deeper. Just another inch and he would be completely inside of Inias.

 

Inias groaned and carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “Just how much respect I have for Dean handling when we DP him,” he murmured a little brokenly.

 

Cas gasped when he was finally completely inside of him. He buried the fingers of one hand into Inias's hair, looking at him with an awed expression, his eyes full of love and lust. "You still okay?" he whispered. His eyes fluttered shut when he let out a low moan. "Fuck, you're so tight."

 

“That’s ‘cause you have a huge – ” His voice broke off into a moan. Inias had never been so full. It was intense, but a good kind of intense.

 

Cas let out a beautiful gasp before he slowly started to rock into him. Just a tiny movement to get Inias used to the sensation. "Fuck, fuck, baby," Cas breathed out, biting his lip before he pulled him into a deep and needy kiss.

 

“Shit, Cas,” Inias groaned, lost somewhere between pain and pleasure, Heaven and Hell. It was a little intoxicating. And when Cas’s cock struck his prostate, his vision whited out. “Holy fuck.”

 

Cas slipped his hand under his back to angle Inias's hips at just the right angle and suddenly Cas’s cock was even deeper, the pressure on his prostate permanent now. Cas groaned and bit his lip hard, giving Inias a broken look. "Fuck, I have no idea how long I’ll last when I start to fuck you."

 

Inias nodded as he gripped his arms. “Wanna feel you come in me,” he murmured through a deep moan.

 

Cas groaned and his thrusts became longer and deeper, until he nearly pulled all the way out just to slam back in. "Uh, fuck. I'm going to fill you up so deep, mark you. Mine," Cas breathed out, pulling him into another breathless kiss. 

 

The type of possessive kiss Cas usually gave when he saw Inias in uniform. Inias groaned into it, the pain now melting in with the pleasure. His neglected dick dripping with precome, it was a new and exhilarating sensation. Damn Cas for being right.

 

And then Cas suddenly wrapped his arms around him to pull him up from the bed and onto his lap, trapping his dick between their bodies as one of his hands held him close at his neck to kiss him, the other grabbing his hip to support the upwards thrusts into him. They were so close, so intimate.

 

Inias couldn’t help the soft, little moans that kept escaping. While he knew he wouldn’t come untouched, it was still some of the best sex he had ever had. “I love you, Castiel,” he breathed out.

 

"I… uh, love you," Cas gasped out as he quickened his pace, the hand gripping Inias's hair slid between their bodies and grabbed Inias's cock, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. "Love you so much, baby. You make me crazy."

 

Inias could only manage a nod as he gasped from the sudden overwhelming pleasure slowly starting to consume him. Between the assault on his prostate and his boyfriend’s warm palm stroking his cock, Inias knew he wouldn’t last long now.

 

Not to mention, he loved the idea of coming with Cas inside of him.

 

Cas's hand slid deeper to the base, his fingers teasing his balls before he went back to stroking him faster. He kept his eyes locked with Inias’s and he could see all of Cas’s tells. Cas was close.

 

Maybe it was the intense stimulation, maybe it was Cas’s beautiful face, either way Inias gasped Cas’s name as he came.

 

Cas followed immediately with a low moan, pulling him close and into a needy kiss, whispering his name against his lips. 

 

Inias let out a dazed chuckle as he smiled up at him. “I love you.”

 

Cas practically beamed at him, he could have lit up the entire room with that smile. "I love you, too." He shook his head. "How are you, baby?" He carded his fingers soothingly through Inias's hair.

 

“Sore as fuck,” he said with a soft laugh, “your dick is a monster.”

 

Cas gave him a pained look. "Yeah, sorry about that." He slowly helped him lay back down before he carefully pulled out of him.

 

Inias hissed from the sting, groaning a little as he felt Cas’s come drip from his aching hole. “Don’t be sorry.” He let out another breathy laugh. “I’m gonna feel you for a week I think.”

 

Cas leaned over to kiss him. "Yeah, it's because you're not used to it. Your last time was so long ago." He leaned to sit up, looking a little insecure. Inias was pretty sure he hadn't seen that look on Cas’s face – in relations to sex  –  their entire friendship. "I – I'm going to get a washcloth."

 

Inias grabbed his wrist to halt him. “Talk to me, Goose.”

 

“Goose?” Cas chuckled and shook his head. “Where did that come from?” Although he tried to change the subject, at least he sat down on the edge of the bed again, sliding his palm over Inias’s arm.

 

“Figured you’d at least get a  _ Top Gun  _ reference.” He gave Cas a smile and slipped his hand up to hold Cas’s. “Now tell me what that look was a minute ago.”

 

Cas looked down for a moment and shrugged. "I was about to ask you... I... This meant a lot to me and I can't thank you enough for doing this." And then Inias got it. Cas was insecure about whether or not Inias liked it.

 

Inias chuckled and with his other hand, cupped Cas’s cheek. “It meant a lot to me too.”

 

Cas gave him a soft smile. "Did... um, did you like it at least a little bit?"

 

“Cupcake, are you seriously worried about that? ‘Cause I promise you, if I didn’t like it, I would have told you to stop.”

 

Cas gave him a quick smile before he replied, "Of course I worry. This was the first time we did this and I know it isn't your cup of tea."

 

Inias ran the pad of his thumb along Cas’s jawline. “While it’s not something I want to do on the regular, I’m too dominant honestly, other than that I really liked it. You wanna know what I thought right before we came?”

 

"Yeah," Cas breathed out, giving him a soft smile.

 

“I thought, ‘Damn Cas for being right’.” Inias pulled Cas’s hand up to his lips. “That a good enough answer for you?”

 

Cas smiled brightly at him and Inias could see the relief. "Good, I'm glad... I..." He looked away and chuckled before he leaned over and kissed him. "It felt amazing to have you this close and to feel you like that. So thank you."

 

“No thanks necessary. You’re my boyfriend and I wanted to share this with you. It’s why I told you.”

 

Cas carded his fingers through Inias's hair again, softly asking, "Want to come shower with me or are you too tired?"

 

Inias smiled. “I’m tired, but I should definitely clean up this…” He pointed to his ass and finished, “business.”

 

Cas chuckled and kissed his nose. "Stay here. I’ll get something, then you don't have to move." He gave him another smile before he walked out of the room, giving Inias a nice view of his pert ass.

 

Inias relaxed against the bed, tiredly smiling as he processed his entire life in that moment. He was in a relationship with the man he’d been in love with for years. And as though that wasn’t enough, he fell in love with said man’s husband and the three of them found themselves in this amazingly fulfilling and satisfying poly relationship. 

 

He had given up on that sort of love, that sort of life for himself years ago. Inias never imagined he’d be experiencing this again. And while their relationship wasn’t conventional and he unfortunately was keeping Cas a secret from his family, it was still real. As real as real can be. That was solidified from the lovemaking that just happened. Because they didn’t fuck, they didn’t have sex, they actually, legitimately made love.

 

_ Damn.  _ He could really get used to the whole happiness thing.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The white wine had started to kick in, feeling relaxed Cas sighed as he leaned back in his office chair, yawning as he stretched his arms over his head. 

 

It was quiet in their apartment. Dean and Nias were out on a date and Cas used the time to read through some emails and medical articles. 

 

There was one email asking him if he would be interested in being a keynote speaker for a medical conference being held at the Ritz-Carlton next summer and he pondered whether he wanted to do it again. It was fun the last time, but also a lot of work to prepare a presentation. 

 

His gaze froze when he noticed another email in his inbox.  _ Luke. _ _ Carver@gmail.com _

 

His heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t heard from his first boyfriend since high school. He also noticed that Luke had written to his hospital email address and not his private one. He knew his hospital email was on the website, so he guessed Luke had searched for him.

 

Why his heart was beating a million beats per minute, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like he had ever been in love with Luke. But he remembered that he had wanted to fall in love with him. Luke had meant a great deal to him and losing him… it hurt. Especially the way they had parted. It wasn’t like it had been their choice.

 

He took in a deep breath before he clicked on the email to read it.

 

_ Castiel, _

 

_ I’m sure you’re surprised to hear from me after all this time. I found your email address on the website. Hoping my message will get to you. _

 

_ I’m not even sure where to begin, but I’d really like to see you again. I just got divorced for the second time in my life and I… I never felt happiness in a relationship like I had felt with you. I realize now what an amazing boyfriend, but also what an amazing friend you were to me and I’m sorry that I wasn’t brave enough to stand by you at that time. I regret that. A lot of the time I wonder what my life would have looked like if I stayed with you. _

 

_ Anyway, I know that you’re married now (to Dean… What a surprise!) and I’m not trying to get back together with you. I just really want to see you again. And maybe you’d want to meet my daughter Ruby. She is the light of my life. I’m rambling… _

 

_ I don’t even know what you think of me. If you hate me or if you even remember me after such a long time. I don’t expect anything. I just wanted to let you know that I’m thinking of you and I would be happy if we could get back in contact again. _

 

_ This is my number: 312-867-5309 _

 

_ Luke _

 

Cas read over the letter twice before he grabbed his office phone without thinking and dialed Luke’s number, a quick gaze to the clock on his desktop telling him that it wasn’t  _ too  _ late to call someone.

 

He had no idea what to say to Luke. He didn’t even know what he was feeling. He only knew that he wanted to talk to him, reassure him that he didn’t hate him. Even though they didn’t have the easiest relationship, or break up, Luke was still important to him. 

 

The hand presently holding the phone suddenly felt strangely weak and Cas realized he was shivering slightly, nervous to hear Luke’s voice again. And then the phone was answered, a tired, rough voice murmuring, “Hello?”

 

“Luke?” Cas asked carefully, hoping he hadn’t woken the guy up.

 

“Cas?” Luke replied enthusiastically, the tiredness in his voice completely gone.

  
“Yeah, it’s me. I just got your email.” Cas couldn’t help but smile, hearing the happiness in Luke’s voice.

 

There was a short pause on the other line before Luke softly said, "It's so good to hear your voice again... And…” He took in a deep breath before he added, "This really isn't a come on because I'm divorced again. Seriously. I hope you don't think that or that my email came across like one."

 

Cas chuckled at how nervous Luke sounded. "No, it's alright. Really. I'm very happy to hear from you again, Luke. I actually would love to see you again... And you have a daughter? How old is she?"

 

He could hear relief in Luke’s voice before he chuckled. “She’s eight. And she lives with me because her mom is a…. She’s a bitch.” He cleared his throat. “It’s a long story, but I didn’t have the best luck in the wife department. Probably because… I’m… I’m gay.”

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn’t imagine how difficult Luke’s life must have been, if he still was struggling so much accepting this aspect of his life. “Did you ever try dating a man again?” he asked carefully.

 

“No,” Luke breathed out. “You were the only one… But I want to… My Dad, um, he died last year… And he left me the company. I feel like now I’m finally at a place where I’m brave enough to try it again. And you helped me so much back then… so I thought we could, you know, talk… and maybe you could help me.” He had more or less whispered the last part, his insecurity obvious, like he wasn’t even sure he had the right to ask Cas for help.

 

“Luke, I would love to,” he tried to reassure him. “I meant it when I said I want to see you again. I never stopped caring about you. And I’ve never blamed you for what happened.”

 

“You would have been right to blame me though,” Luke replied quietly.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Cas chastised. “The only people to blame for what happened was  _ both  _ of our families. Certainly not you, so please stop thinking that.”

 

There was a beat of silence before Luke asked, “So you and Winchester, huh? I knew there was something between the two of you.” 

 

Cas chuckled, totally noticing the not very subtle topic change. “Yeah, but in my defense, I really tried to get over my feelings for him when I was with you. We really were just friends at the time and it took us forever to realize it was more. So basically... everyone knew except us.”

 

Luke chuckled before he murmured, “Well, Dean’s a lucky guy.”

 

“Are you sure you aren’t flirting?” Cas asked with a grin.

 

He could hear Luke clearing his throat before he croaked out, “Yeah, sorry. Um, old habits.”

 

“It’s okay, Luke. I’m just messing with you. When do you want to meet up?”

 

"Um, I don't know." He chuckled nervously. "When do you have time?"

 

"I have nothing planned on Wednesday next week, do you want to meet in the city? Or I could drive down to Downers Grove if that's easier for you."

 

"Wednesday is perfect and yeah if you come down in the early afternoon, say two pm, we could meet at our old meet up spot."

 

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "You mean our secret makeout place."

 

"Old habits, I told you. But seriously, Ruby's school is nearby. It's kind of practical. And you could meet her."

 

Cas wrote down the date in his calendar on his computer. “Okay, I’ll be there. I’m really looking forward to seeing you again.” He actually felt really excited, wondering how much time had changed his old boyfriend. “I hope I still recognize you.” 

 

“If not, I’m pretty sure I’ll recognize you. Your eyes are pretty hard to forget.”

 

Cas smiled. He didn’t really mind the flirting. “You’ve still got your charm. Pretty sure you won’t have any trouble finding a guy to date.”

 

“Uh, I don’t know about that. I still turn into an idiot when I’m confronted by a guy I think is attractive.”

 

“Oh, I can be your wingman,” Cas suggested with a laugh. “We’ll just go out some night and I’ll help you find a guy.”

 

“I think that actually would help… Not going alone. I would never be brave enough to go alone.”

 

“Then we’ll do that the next time. But first, next Wednesday we have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

“Yes, I can’t wait to see you again, Castiel… Do you still play basketball?”

 

Cas let out a deep sigh and shook his head, although Luke couldn’t see it. “Not really. I can’t seem to find the time. But I miss it. What about you?”

 

“I coach my daughter’s basketball team after work. It’s a lot of fun… Maybe when we see each other we could throw a few balls. You know, just like old times,” Luke suggested and Cas couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Now I will be disappointed if you don’t bring a basketball. Oh, man, I hope I’m not too rusty.”

 

“I’ll teach you, Captain.” He chuckled before he added, “Don’t forget to wear the right clothing. I’m not going to play with you in a pair of jeans.”

 

Cas shuddered and laughed. "Ugh, no. That's not going to happen. I think I even have my old jersey in my dresser. I hope it still fits.”

 

He also wondered if Dean would like to see him in that jersey again. He stored that question away for later though. 

 

“I’m sure it does,” Luke replied and Cas could hear the smile in his voice. Their phone call was interrupted when Cas heard someone calling in the background on Luke’s end. Luke sighed before he explained, “That’s Ruby. I promised to read her a story and she is waiting for me.”

 

“Then don’t make her wait any more.” He grinned, trying to picture Luke as a father. It was kind of cute. “I’ll send you my cell phone number so we can keep in touch.”

 

“Thank you, Castiel. And… I can’t wait for Wednesday.”

 

He ended the call and all Cas could do was smile. That had been nice. He had always wondered what happened to Luke. He quickly sent Luke a text message with his number before he turned to his computer again, completely immersing himself in a medical article about selective IgM deficiency.

 

He didn’t notice the faint clicking of the front door of someone trying to get inside the apartment.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean had found that the Patio Theater was having a showing of  _ Casablanca.  _ When Dean asked his husband, Cas looked like… well, the way Sammy looked any time he saw a clown. He had rolled his eyes at his husband, moving to sit on Inias’s lap while he was going through his case files at the dining table. When his boyfriend asked what was wrong, Dean whined pathetically and Inias volunteered to go in Cas’s place.

 

He honestly probably should have asked Inias in the first place, because on the night of the movie, Inias borrowed Cas’s trench coat and found the perfect fedora. Dean had bit his lip to stop himself from pointing out that their LARPing was having an effect on him and chose to just enjoy his boyfriend dressed as Bogie. Dean had looped his arm through Inias’s after they both kissed Cas goodbye and made their way to the L station. 

 

It wasn’t a long ride and was thankfully quiet, so they enjoyed the solitude, Inias humming  _ As Time Goes By  _ filling the empty spaces. They held hands the entire ride to the station by the theater. 

 

There had (surprisingly) been a line and when they joined their fellow classic film enthusiasts, Dean was the one who looked out of place in his jeans and leather jacket. 

 

“You should’ve dressed like Ilsa, would give you an excuse to go out in drag,” Inias teased as he hip checked Dean.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “No matter how much your family thinks I am, I am not  _ actually  _ a drag queen.”

 

Inias shrugged and raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, it’s not my fault that that was how you got introduced to them.”

 

“Maybe I  _ will  _ fake break up with you,” he deadpanned. 

 

That was met with a patented Dom eyebrow raise. 

 

Dean pushed at his boyfriend’s brow. “None of that.”

 

Inias gripped Dean’s hips and leaned in close, whispering in a growl, “You’re lucky we’re in public.”

 

Dean gasped and really wished his boyfriend was into exhibitionism in that moment, because suddenly his brain was on a one-way street. And the bastard simply chuckled before lightly tapping Dean’s ass.

 

It was going to be a long movie.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas felt weirdly tense all of a sudden. The quietness in his room felt… too quiet. Alright, maybe he had watched way too many horror movies in the last few days. He quickly looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. Dean and Inias would probably come back any time.

 

He rubbed his hands over his arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps. He looked over to Clairebear, who slept peacefully on top of her scratching post. 

 

_ Everything’s alright. _ He repeated in his head, a reassuring little mantra. He was just being paranoid and stupid. Since Alastair had attacked him a few months ago, he still felt tense sometimes. He was sure it wasn’t unusual after having a traumatic experience.

 

He turned back to resume reading the article, but he still felt like he was being watched.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The movie had been amazing to see on the big screen. As they left the theater, Dean resting his head on Inias’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but smile. Dean was really happy. He never imagined being able to love two people at the same time, the way Ilsa did, but here he was… his own modern, queer, kinky as hell version of  _ Casablanca. _ And sadly, in the current political climate, he couldn’t even say minus the Nazis. 

 

Dean chuckled and Inias gave him a bemused smile. “What’s so funny?”

 

Dean shook his head as he stood upright and they held hands, leisurely stepping out of the theater. “Just a stupid thought. Did you still want to grab something to eat?”

 

Inias looked around and quickly pushed Dean up against the brick side of the theater. He dove in for a desperate kiss, Dean’s lips parted of their own accord. He didn’t know what the hell it was about the way Inias kissed, but it was from another century. Another world. When Inias drew back, the pair of them sharing shaky exchanges of air, he let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Of all the alleys, in all the towns, in all the world…”

 

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head in amazement. “Yeah. Screw dinner. Take my ass home.”

 

Inias smirked. “That wasn’t the line.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the sleeve of his husband’s coat and dragged his boyfriend in the direction of the L station.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas startled when he suddenly heard a low thumping noise from the kitchen. He looked over at Claire, who was still sleeping, before he slowly got up from his chair. Maybe Inias and Dean were back. 

 

His heart was beating faster when he walked to his office door and slowly opened it, only to be greeted by darkness. He slowly reached out, searching for the light switch on the wall. 

 

The urge to jump when he flicked it on was overwhelming. He stared at the now illuminated living room. No one was there. He stepped forward, looking to their open kitchen, but the apartment seemed to be empty.

 

Of course it was. Cas felt stupid. He wondered if there had been anything in the kitchen that maybe fell down on its own. So he walked towards the fridge, trying to find out what had made the sound. 

 

The creak of a floorboard squeaking behind him sent a chill down his spine. He whirled around, suddenly face to face with a man he had never seen before. He couldn’t do anything before the guy suddenly lurched forward and Cas blacked out from the force of a fist making contact with his skull.


	12. Like a Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, give us some credit... at least we didn't make y'all wait forever! <3<3<3<3
> 
> P.S. Major thanks to all of you who have been commenting along the way! You are the fucking best! We hope you love the end of our little story! <3<3<3<3
> 
> And since this would have made the end notes way too long: as some of you are aware, we always thank our frequent commenters as we post chapters, and seeing as we've been uploading works in one go lately, we haven't had the chance to do it for a minute. So... in no particular order, massive shoutouts, love, destiel hugs and kisses, and truly intense thanks to: [JensenDeewani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenDeewani/pseuds/JensenDeewani), [theandiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theandiepants/pseuds/theandiepants), [anupalya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupalya/pseuds/anupalya), [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas), [mljmorris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mljmorris/pseuds/mljmorris), [Christilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christilyn/pseuds/Christilyn), [Tv_Fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Fanatic/pseuds/Tv_Fanatic), [Pandora_DeRomanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus), [TapBluesNLindyhopDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer/pseuds/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer), [Carpentertje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpentertje/pseuds/Carpentertje), [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta), [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy), [hvnlyangel80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnlyangel80/pseuds/hvnlyangel80), [Margaretkate84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaretkate84/pseuds/Margaretkate84), [ILoveFANFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic), [Deangirl84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl84/pseuds/Deangirl84), [Gamermom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom), [AngelisticSatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelisticSatan/pseuds/AngelisticSatan), [Djtmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djtmusings/pseuds/Djtmusings), [Acklesfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acklesfan/pseuds/Acklesfan), [Cake_Blindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Blindness/pseuds/Cake_Blindness), [BLTrendafilov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLTrendafilov/pseuds/BLTrendafilov), [Secret_Wendigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Wendigo/pseuds/Secret_Wendigo), [itsjustchemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustchemistry/pseuds/itsjustchemistry), [itsjustchemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustchemistry/pseuds/itsjustchemistry)! You lot have left multiple comments on this fic as we published and I know how much time, love, and attention some of those comments required and seriously, we can't thank you enough for such an overwhelming thread of positivity and love! We WILL get to replying to your comments (but y'all know how real life is). Thank you. Seriously.

**Chapter 12 - Like a Virgin**

 

Cas groaned when his consciousness slowly dragged him towards the real world again. A throbbing pain in his temple accompanied his eyes fluttering open like a march of drums. He was sitting and he couldn’t move. His arms were tied up behind the chair, as were his legs. 

 

His heart started to race as he quickly looked around, instantly feeling dizzy, like he was about to throw up.  _ Concussion,  _ his mind supplied. He could feel that someone was standing behind him, all the hairs on his neck stood up.

 

“Who are you?” Cas asked with a shiver in his voice. “If you want money, I don’t have any in the house.”

 

The chuckle his question was met with sent a chill down Cas’s spine. As the man stepped in front of Cas, he could make out the sallow complexion of a man in his mid-forties, hair receding, pretty unremarkable. The only thing was the whites of his eyes were a sickly yellow. The man was severely jaundiced.

 

He tilted his head as he looked down at Cas. “I hate when I get interrupted. I have a lot of work to do.”

 

Cas swallowed, trying to pull at the rope to free himself. "What work? What are you going to do with me?" he asked carefully.

 

“He’ll be returning, and when he does, I need to find him the perfect vessel. One to contain the sheer mass of power. And your boyfriend is making it more and more difficult for me to do my job,” the man rambled, his voice escalating with each word as he lifted up a can of gasoline and dropped it on the counter. 

 

Cas thought his heart was going to stop. This was the nutjob who had burned down Nias's apartment. The guy Nias was looking for. He swallowed, pulling at his restraints again, but they were tight, cutting into his skin. "You don't have to do this," he begged. "I can see that you're sick... It's your liver, right? I'm a doctor. My name is Castiel. I can help you."

 

“Another one, I should have known,” he said in a scoff. 

 

"Another one? What are you talking about?" Cas wondered if the liver damage was so bad that the guy was having a serious case of consciousness disturbance? Probably hepatic encephalopathy in one of the final stages. He had no idea if he could get through to him, make him see that he was a human. Sometimes giving your name forced them into seeing the victim in a different light, maybe even let them go.

 

He stepped in and gently caressed the side of Cas’s face. “Don’t play innocent,  _ Angelus.” _

 

Cas tried to move away from the hand as he looked up at the guy. "I'm not an angel, despite my name. Seriously. I'm just a man. I work at Mercy General. I'm married. I have a cat named Claire. Please let us go, alright?"

 

The man yanked Cas’s hair to tilt his head back, whispering hotly against the side of his face, “He  _ will  _ walk again. And when he does…” He chuckled and drew back. “Hell on Earth.”

 

Cas whimpered and tried to turn away. "Please let me go. You have all the power here. Please, just let me go."

 

The man drew back, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. He needs to learn to leave me to my work. Destroying his home didn’t persuade him, so…” He grasped Cas by the chin and tilted his head up, trying to focus his attention. “Maybe destroying something he genuinely loves will get him to leave me alone.”

 

"No," Cas begged, trying to play into the guy’s delusion, "listen, that won't work. He will just go after you even more. He doesn't know that he is disturbing your work. If you let me go, I can tell him about your important plan and then he would know and stop disturbing you."

 

“Since when do angels and demons trust each other’s word?” 

 

"Are you saying you are not to be trusted? You're doing very important work here. Because he... will walk again, right? And I have no reason to lie. I just want to take my cat and leave. And I promise I’ll tell Inias to stop going after you. After all, you're a man of your word, right? You're trustworthy. Otherwise you wouldn't have been given this important work."

 

The man pursed his lips, appearing impressed as he leaned against the counter. “You’re good. I’ll give ya’ that.”

 

"Please... just let me go," Cas begged, his body starting to shiver.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,  _ angelus.  _ My master will be pleased with your death either way,” he said as he started pouring the gasoline on Cas. 

 

Cas started to scream, calling out for help as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to avoid getting the liquid in his mouth. The stench made him dizzy and he started to cry, knowing that this would be the end. He was going to die.

 

Suddenly the door burst open and Inias and Dean stormed into the apartment, Inias instantly going for the intruder. Cas turned his face towards Dean, crying out, "Dean... please."

 

Dean immediately grabbed a knife from the drawer, cutting against Cas’s ropes to free him, swiftly pulling him free and up to his feet. Dean braced his arm under Cas’s arm and immediately dragged Cas to the master bedroom while Inias was tackling the intruder in the hallway.

 

He got Cas to the bathroom, turning on the shower and pulling Cas under it. The water was cold, but slowly starting to warm. Dean cupped his cheek. “Take those off, scrub your skin, then get out and leave the water on, soak the clothes.”

 

And before he could say anything, Dean disappeared out of the bathroom. 

 

Cas shivered and slowly pulled off his clothes, feeling dizzy and sick from his concussion when he noticed there was fresh blood at his temple. He knew he needed to get the gasoline off of his body as quickly as possible, but all of his instincts screamed at him to run after Dean and help.

 

When his shirt landed on the shower floor he startled when a gunshot rang through their apartment. He cried out in shock, shivering, more tears running down his cheeks as he forgot about his task and stumbled out of the shower towards Dean and Nias. He needed to help them.

 

Dean was standing by the couch, trembling hands holding a lowered gun. Inias was in the process of now cuffing the man.

 

Cas realized that they had shot the intruder. "Did you already call the ambulance?" he asked with a trembling voice as he joined them, trying to see the extent of the injury. His attacker had a bleeding gunshot wound in his shoulder. It looked like the bullet had penetrated his body completely instead of being stuck. “I’m getting the first aid kit.”

 

Inias nodded and pulled out his cellphone to make the call to 911. He cupped Cas’s cheek and nodded for him to grab it.

 

Cas stumbled into the bathroom to grab the kit, trying to take in a few steadying breaths before he made his way back and knelt next to his attacker. He put on the gloves and started to cut away the t-shirt before he disinfected the wound and bandaged it. Thankfully the guy seemed to be out of it mostly, just making a few whimpering noises as Inias held him in place. 

 

Cas sat back on his knees feeling exhausted and wet... the stench of gasoline still on him, when he finally heard the sirens. 

 

Inias used his free hand to card it through Cas’s damp hair. “He’s as good as he can be. And he won’t be hurting you or anyone else again. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Cas closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah... I know. I'm just so fucking glad you came back in time. I... I thought my life was over." He choked and his body started to shiver again, dizziness making him sick.

 

“You’re safe, baby,” Dean murmured as he wrapped his arms around Cas from behind.

 

"Can you help me back to the bathroom? I need to get out of these clothes," he murmured tiredly. His skin wasn’t burning any longer, but he didn't want to risk it.

 

Dean helped him up and lifted Cas into his arms as he carried him back to the bathroom. He carefully dropped him into the shower before quickly stripping to join him, taking Cas’s clothes off for him. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he breathed out, lip trembling as his voice shook a little.

 

"Dean," Cas softly breathed out before he wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the water running down his body. "I was so afraid."

 

“I’m so sorry we weren’t here,” he murmured as he tightened his grip around him.

 

"You came back in time. That's all that matters." Cas carded his fingers through Dean's hair before he started to scrub his skin with a washcloth. "I need to speak with a paramedic as soon as they get here. I think I have a concussion."

 

Dean nodded, gently cupping Cas’s face to check his pupils. He nodded. “Yeah, I think you do.”

 

"Hey, that means I can stay at home for a while and be one with the couch. You know that's my favorite past time." Cas tried to make Dean smile. He hated seeing him like this. 

 

In that moment Dean broke down, collapsing against Cas as the tears started coming. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek, rocking together as he whispered, "Shhh, it's alright, baby. Everything is alright." He leaned back and rubbed the tears from Dean's cheek with his thumb. "Come on. Help me get on some new clothes. I don't want to meet the police and paramedics like this." 

 

Dean nodded and drew Cas in for a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

 

For a moment Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “I love you, too,” he whispered, wincing when he leaned back and noticed blood on Dean’s forehead. Cas realized it was coming from his own head. The water had caused the head wound to bleed again. He sighed and got out of the shower with Dean’s help, quickly toweling himself dry before Dean brought him a t-shirt and sweatpants from their adjourned bedroom. He helped him get dressed before Dean pushed him down on the rim of the bathtub to clean his head wound. 

 

Just when he started, a paramedic came into the bathroom looking for them. “Dr. Winchester, how are you feeling?” The young guy asked, sitting next to him as he examined him. “I’m Alex Corvin. Can you tell me what happened?” 

 

Cas nodded before he looked at him. "Yes, but before we do this, are there paramedics with the attacker?"

 

"Yes, you already did our job though. We are taking him to the hospital as soon as the police give us the go."

 

"Okay, don't give him any pain medication. I suspect he has hepatic encephalopathy, in the last stages. His liver might have an adverse reaction to any medication and he should be tested for it beforehand."

 

Alex held his shoulder and nodded before he stood up, telling him to stay seated as he quickly walked back to the other room, likely to give that information to his colleagues.

 

Cas sighed and rubbed his hand over his face before he looked up at Dean tiredly. “Are you coming with me to the hospital?”

 

Dean nodded. “Absolutely. Inias is going to the station and he’ll meet up with us later, okay?”

 

"Yeah, good," Cas replied, resting his head against Dean's shoulder. "Did you two have a nice date?"

 

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and held it. “Yeah. You would’ve been bored out of your skull.”

 

"I'm happy Nias took that bullet for me." He chuckled lowly before he sat straight up again when Alex returned. 

 

He gave them a smile before he knelt in front of Cas. "They’re taking him to the hospital now and we're following your advice. The police told me the attacker poured gasoline on you?"

 

Cas nodded and pointed at the clothes that were still in the shower. "I scrubbed my skin and changed. I haven't seen any skin irritation so far, but I was only in contact with the substance for a minimal timeframe."

 

"Good, okay, I’m afraid we have to take you to the hospital too. Not with your attacker though. You have a concussion."

 

Cas had already suspected that. Dean helped him up as they followed Alex to the other room.

 

“I’m a firefighter, can I just go ahead and drive him in my car?” Dean asked, pulling out his wallet to show his ACLS card to the medic.

 

Alex looked uncomfortable for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, I guess you can drive him in this case, if Dr. Winchester is okay with it."

 

Cas nodded and gave the paramedic a reassuring smile. "I will survive my husband’s driving skills."

 

“And I’ll take him to his hospital, so you know he’ll get triaged right away.” Dean gave the young man a reassuring smile as he helped Cas stand.

 

"Alright." Alex wrapped a shock blanket around Cas and nodded. "Take care."

 

"Thank you." Cas let his gaze wander over to the police officers standing in his apartment before his gaze fell on Nias, who was talking to them. "It still smells like gasoline," he murmured.

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Nias said he’ll contact the folk who clean up crime scenes. Hopefully we’ll be able to get the stench out. If not… maybe it’s the push we need to finally move into the house?”

 

Cas gave Dean a soft smile. "Maybe you're right."

 

Inias looked up as soon as he noticed Cas, his face slightly pale as he interrupted his partner, Victor Henriksen. Cas had met him once in a bar when they kidnapped Inias for a birthday drink, although Inias hated celebrating his birthday. He only wanted to spend his time with Cas back then, so he had asked him to save him from his colleagues. 

 

Cas was surprised when Inias suddenly kissed him, worried eyes searching his. ”I’m so sorry, baby. Are you going to the hospital?”

 

Cas noticed the way Inias’s colleagues were staring at them. It was probably the first time they saw Inias kiss a man, outside of the context of a YouTube video. He swallowed and took in a shuddered breath, nodding. “Yeah, Dean is driving me. I have a concussion.”

 

Inias looked away for a moment and Cas could see what he was thinking. He stepped closer and touched his cheek. “I’m okay, baby. This isn’t your fault.”

 

“He attacked you because of me,” Inias whispered and kissed his palm.

 

Cas pulled him into a tight hug. “No, he attacked me because he is a very sick man. And you stopped him. I’m alright. You came back in time, nothing happened.”

 

Inias still looked stricken so Cas pulled him into another kiss. “I love you. Now go do your police thing and call Dean when you’re done, alright?”

 

“I should be comforting you,” Inias complained and Cas couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Everything was going to be okay.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Inias braced the legal box against his knee as he took a breather against the railing of his Mom’s…  _ his  _ house. Escrow had closed damn fast and the last month had been a whirlwind of boxes, packing, breaking leases, and a lot of physical labor to get the house ready to move in. 

 

A month since that psycho arsonist broke into his home and tried to hurt his boyfriend. Inias had been grateful that night that Dean had been the one to grab his gun and shoot the fucker. Because if it had been Inias… well, he would have been having to deal with a grand jury investigation into deadly force.

 

Azazel – what the psychopath called himself, but was actually a man named Dominic Lehne – had thought he was on some holy, or rather  _ unholy  _ mission to find a child capable of containing Lucifer when he was freed from the cage in Hell. The guy was a full-on whackjob and while Inias would have been happy to see the fucker rot in prison for years to come. And while Vic had to calm him down when he got sent to a place for the criminally insane, he eventually accepted that at least the guy wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else.

 

Cas had further comforted him by letting him know that likely, from the stage of liver cirrhosis the guy probably had, he’d be lucky to see another year. Either way, Inias was content to know Azazel couldn’t hurt anyone else.

 

The incident and the smell of the gasoline had pushed the three of them to have a serious discussion regarding Inias wanting to purchase his childhood home. And when both of his boyfriends told him they wanted to move in with him, he ended up sucking it up and coming out to his Mom about Cas too.

 

There had been a lot of Italian swear words, praying, and crying, but she eventually came to terms with it. She still wasn’t ready to meet Cas, but he was taking the wins where he got them. Maybe in another couple of months. The fact that he was a doctor had impressed her.

 

Either way, she sold him the house and the weekend before he’d helped his Mom move into a nice, gated, senior apartment complex on the North side. Inias was a little wiped out from all of the moving. And on top of it, Dean got out of helping them move because he ended up picking up an extra shift at work.

 

Inias grumbled as he rested against the railing. “Can I give Dean spankings just for not helping? Or is that crossing a line?” he asked Cas as he brought in a couple more of their boxes.

 

Cas put the boxes down and looked up at him before he pulled off his shirt, sweat making his chest shine invitingly. "I’m seriously considering it too. So we should just do it. And also, we’ve earned giving his cute, tight ass a spanking or ten."

 

“And that’s why I love you,” he murmured fondly as his eyes raked over the man’s delicious form. “Well, that and…” he waved at Cas’s torso as he finished, “that.”

 

Cas chuckled and looked down at himself. "You should have seen ‘that’ when I was in my twenties."

 

Inias smirked. “Pics or it didn’t happen. Also, speaking of youth, when’s that Luke guy supposed to get here?”

 

Cas pulled his phone from his back pocket and looked at it. "Um, five minutes ago." He looked up with a smirk. "And if you want pictures, I'm sure Dean has a few. I was basically employed by him as his posterboy and teddy bear."

 

Inias shook his head and laughed. “You two are gross.”

 

"Finally someone else sees it," a guy suddenly announced from behind him. 

 

Inias whipped around, brow quirked when his boyfriend’s ex started walking up the driveway. He was a pretty good looking guy, light brown (almost blond) hair and blue eyes that rivaled his own, but despite being younger than Cas, the years had clearly taken their toll on him. A slightly weathered face, but he had a pretty charming smile. Inias placed the box he was holding on the ground and wiped his hands off on his jeans as he followed Cas off of the porch towards the man.

 

Cas pulled the man in for a tight hug, smiling brightly before he leaned back and slapped the guy's ass. "You're late, Luke." He turned towards Nias and smiled. “This is my boyfriend Inias. Nias, this is Luke, my first boyfriend from high school.”

 

Inias reached his hand out to Luke. “Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping us today.”

 

Luke had a firm handshake, his blue eyes never leaving his face as he shook his hand. "No problem. I still can't say no to Cas when he asks something from me. It's a curse."

 

“I’d say welcome to the club, but it sounds like you started it,” he said with a laugh as he nodded for both of them to follow him into the house. The reunion – and move overall – called for some ice cold beers.

 

Cas rolled his eyes at them before he murmured, "Why do I get the feeling this will end up with you two ganging up on me?"

 

Luke chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Captain. You're safe." He turned to Inias again with a charming smile. "Did Castiel tell you that I work in construction? If you have any wiring stuff or want to build any add-ons, I could do it for you."

 

Inias’s brows shot up, quite impressed with Cas’s ex. “Yeah, actually. I wanted to look into converting the house to solar. Maybe after the move you could look things over, tell me how expensive or plausible that is for this ancient place.”

 

Luke gave him a smile. "That’s a common misconception. You can convert every house to solar energy, no matter how old. And I’ll gladly look over it for you."

 

Cas walked up and handed them both an ice cold beer when Luke's gaze wandered over Cas's naked chest. "We should pick up basketball again. Get you back in shape." 

 

Cas looked down at himself and nodded before he turned to Inias. "See? Even Luke thinks I'm out of shape."

 

"I didn't say you're out of shape! You still look... okay," Luke mumbled before he quickly took a sip from his bottle.

 

Inias flashed Cas a knowing smile before he chuckled. He decided to cut the guy some slack and changed the subject. “So, you’ve known the wonder twins since high school? What was that like? Were they weirdos then too?”

 

Luke snorted into the bottle before he laughed. "Dean and I didn't really get along, but he was definitely a weirdo.” He paused for a moment before he shrugged. “But he had his heart in the right place. He tried to help me even though we couldn’t stand each other.”

 

Inias chuckled and nodded. “Sounds about right.” He took a swig of his beer and looked at Cas. “So, why’d you guys break up?”

 

Luke sighed deeply before he looked at Cas with a soft smile. “Because I wasn’t brave enough to come out to my Dad and face the consequences. And when I heard that Castiel’s parents had thrown him out… I felt validated.”

 

Cas touched Luke’s shoulder and squeezed it before he added, “It was a hard time for both of us.”

 

Inias never realized that Cas’s first boyfriend correlated to that fucked up time of his life. Like a game of Tetris, the pieces all started to fit together. “Shit. Makes me glad I waited until my thirties.”

 

Luke gave him a quick smile. "Yeah, I lived in the closet for a very long time. I only recently started to date men again. Castiel is helping me a lot. He always did."

 

"You're my friend, Luke. That's what friends do." Cas actually looked embarrassed. It was pretty cute.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I would’ve stayed in the closet too if it wasn’t for Dean,” he said with a wink in Cas’s direction.

 

“What did he do?” Luke asked with a grin.

 

Inias chuckled and leaned against the counter. “He got into a fight with a group of religious protestors at Pride and I made out with him to prove a point. Unfortunately, we were being filmed.”

 

"Yikes," Luke replied before his eyes widened with realization, "oh my god! You're the Chicago gay cop from YouTube! Wait a second. You kissed a drag queen in that video. Is Dean into drag now?"

 

Inias groaned and shook his head. “Man, I’ll never escape that.”

 

Luke gave him a sheepish smile. "I really like that video... and you look hot in your uniform."

 

Cas tried to hide his laughter behind his bottle, pretty unsuccessfully.

 

Inias quirked his brow at Cas before he turned to Luke. “Thanks. I know someone else who thinks so too.”

 

"So how does that even work with you and Castiel? I mean, since he and Dean are married?" Luke asked curiously. "Don't you get jealous?"

 

“Weirdly, no. I’m in love with both of them and unless something’s changed, I believe they’re both on the same page as me,” he said with a knowing smile in Cas’s direction.

 

Cas shyly returned the smile and nodded. Luke looked between them and pursed his lips. "It's amazing that you can do that. I'm a very jealous person. Which is the main reason why I really couldn't stand Dean. Where is that guy anyway?"

 

Inias chuckled. “Fucker got out of helping because of work.”

 

Luke scratched his eyebrow. “I am not surprised.”

 

“I like him,” he said to Cas.

 

Cas chuckled, chasing a drop of beer from the neck of the bottle with his tongue. "What can I say? I have excellent taste in men. You should have seen Luke back when we played basketball. So sexy and fierce."

 

"You always complained I played too aggressively," Luke stated dryly, which made Cas chuckle even more.

 

"As a Captain, yeah. As your boyfriend, it was nice to watch."

 

Inias smiled and enjoyed watching the exchange. “I almost feel left out, only having known Cas for ten years.”

 

Luke turned to him with a sad smile. "I missed out on a lot though. We lost contact after high school and I really regret that."

 

“Hey, better late than never, right?” Inias gave them both a reassuring smile.

 

"Yeah." Cas wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder and winked at him. "I'm glad you found me again."

 

Luke looked like he was blushing and it wasn't the first time Inias observed Cas winking at someone having such an effect. Every time they shared a sub, whether man or woman, said sub usually melted when subjected to Cas's charm. Hell, it worked on Inias too.

 

And the urge to go into Dom mode to help his partner in crime was overwhelming, but he was thankfully able to quell it. Again, taking pity on the guy, Inias changed the subject. “Alright, I vote we finish this unpacking crap so we can really catch up over some pizza and more beer.”

 

"Do you have more boxes or furniture to carry in?" Luke asked after Cas nodded and started to move boxes labeled kitchen to the kitchen, leaving Inias alone with Luke.

 

Inias nodded. “Yeah, the big pieces of furniture and a few more straggler boxes in the truck. Wanna lend me a hand?”

 

"Sure." Luke gave him another charming smile. "Lead the way."

 

It was kind of indicative of how far he had come. Inias was a naturally flirty guy, and Luke was definitely the type of guy he’d go for. Yet there was absolutely no desire whatsoever to pursue him like there would have been in the past. He must really love his two goofy ass boyfriends. 

 

Inias nodded for Luke to follow him into the truck. He decided to go for the couch first, since it was the most cumbersome. “I seriously can’t thank you enough for the help. It’s convenient how many of our friends suddenly had plans the weekend of our move.”

 

Luke laughed at that and climbed up into the truck to get to the other side of the couch, looking for a way to grab it. "Yeah, I'm not surprised. I actually like moving, or helping others move. It's hard work, but it's nice to have a new start. Plus, my daughter is at her best friend's house and it would have been sad and lonely at home."

 

“Daughter, huh? How old?” he asked with a grunt as he lifted the other side of the couch.

 

"Ruby’s eight. She will be nine next month," Luke answered as they carefully carried the couch out of the truck.

 

Inias nodded. “Shared custody?”

 

Luke shook his head. "No, her mother... She left and didn't want to have anything to with either of us. It was pretty hard on Ruby." Luke cleared his throat. "I'm still hoping I will meet someone who will love her as much as I do."

 

Man, that was pretty fucked up. “Well, if she’s looking for two weird uncles and their perfectly normal boyfriend, you’re always welcome to bring her by.” After they maneuvered the couch into the family room, Inias caught his breath. “Was thinking of putting in a pool. Maybe that’s something a construction worker might know about?”

 

Luke gave him a bright smile. "Hell yes. I would love to help." He followed Inias back outside before he added, "And I would love to come by so you can meet her. Cas told me you have a cat. Ruby would probably be all over her."

 

Inias chuckled. “Yeah, Clairebear. I don’t even like cats, but she’s a great kitten. Dean rescued her from a fire actually.”

 

"Of course he did," Luke mumbled before grabbed a big box from the truck. "Pretty fitting he turned out to be a fireman."

 

“What makes you say that?” Inias asked as he picked up Cas’s ridiculously expensive coffee table.

 

"He always tried to rescue everyone or fix things. No matter how hopeless the case." Luke sighed and shook his head. "Even after all this time, I’m still a little jealous of the guy."

 

After they dropped the next load off in the house, Inias clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I get it. Cas is hard to get over. But Dean’s truly an amazing guy. Hopefully this go round you’ll see that.”

 

"Oh, I see it." Luke chuckled. "I wasn't just jealous because he stole Cas's heart... I also wanted to be like him. He never seemed to be afraid of anything. I envied him." He scoffed before he quickly added, "Please don't tell him I said that."

 

“Too late!” Dean called out with a big grin as he stepped into the house carrying a box. 

 

Before Inias could even respond, Cas came barreling into the room out of nowhere and Inias took a step back, shaking his head at the two of them.

 

"Dean, you're back and–" Cas froze and Inias turned back to Dean to see what Cas was hypnotized by. The box was open and something was meowing from inside.

 

Dean grinned. “You’re never gonna believe me, but I legit rescued him from a tree. Hey, Luke.”

 

"Hey, Dean." Luke tried to hide his face behind his hand.

 

Cas was already looking inside of the box, pulling the little grey striped cat out of it. "Oh my... he's so cute. And we can keep him, he doesn't belong to anyone?" Cas was clearly excited.

 

Dean shook his head. “He was in a tree by the docks. No collar and I had him checked for a chip. The SPCA said he was a stray so I kept him. His name is Jack, short for Jackass Bitey Motherfucker.”

 

“Are we gonna adopt every creature you rescue?” Inias asked with a chuckle.

 

“We kept you, didn’t we?” Cas flashed Inias a smug grin.

 

Inias chuckled and before he could respond, Dean barked out, “Wait a minute, what the hell is your ex doing here?”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas had felt excited all day. It had been over a year since the last time he went to a BDSM event. He was especially excited for Dean. It was his first time and finally all of his friends from the scene would meet his beautiful husband.

 

He gave Inias’s hand a squeeze. They both were cuddling on the couch, waiting for Dean to get ready. Dean wanted to try on different outfits and give them a show, so his Doms could decide what he should wear. 

 

"Our friends will be so jealous." Cas chuckled when he looked up at Inias and drew him in for a deep kiss, playfully teasing his tongue with his own. A soft moan escaped when Nias pulled him closer and on his lap.

 

The problem was that Cas had been horny all day and Inias manhandling him didn't exactly help with that, nor did it help get him back in his Dom mindset. He grinded his ass against Inias with a protesting grumble. "Stop manhandling me, baby. You’re make me needy."

 

“That is like the _ exact _ opposite thing to say to me to get me to stop,” he growled before he started kneading Cas’s ass.

 

Cas gasped and leaned closer to Nias, letting his lips mouth along his boyfriend’s throat. "Nias," he whined as he unconsciously spread his legs, his cock already growing hard. "Stop it, you’re making me hard."

 

“Man, you really don’t listen,” he murmured as he started tugging Cas’s shorts down over his ass.

 

Cas's breathing hitched, he loved when Nias did this. Pulling down his pants to just take what he wanted. It was incredibly arousing. "Please," he begged quietly. "We promised Dean we’d watch his show." 

 

Nias quirked his brow. “I had no intention of not watching.” He lifted his index finger to Cas’s lips. “Suck. Make it wet.”

 

Cas whimpered, his ass grinding against Inias as he held his gaze when he wrapped his lips around his Master's finger, his tongue licking playfully at it to make it wet.

 

“Good boy. Now straddle my lap, back to me.”

 

Cas slowly pulled back. "Do you want me to undress, Master?"

 

Inias shook his head. “Just lose the shorts.”

 

Cas swallowed dryly before he slowly pulled down his shorts, revealing his hard cock. He gave Inias a shy look, knowing how much he liked it when he played the innocent sub. He loved playing into Inias’s kinks. "Master," he whispered before he turned around to carefully get back on Inias’s lap again, his back towards his Master.

 

“Spread ‘em,” he commanded in his cop voice, because Inias apparently knew how to play to Cas’s kinks too.

 

Cas felt incredibly exposed spreading his legs like that. If Dean walked in he would see him in such a position. Seeing his hard dick jutting out, his ass cheeks spread, his needy body simply ready for his Master. "Master," he whimpered. "Dean will see me like this."

 

Nias gripped Cas’s hair and yanked his head back, heated breath against his ear as he growled, “You keep complaining, I’ll take you to the bay window and open the curtains.” He released Cas’s hair and said, “Now tell your master how grateful you are for my attention.”

 

Cas's breathing hitched. "I'm grateful, Master. I'm your toy to use. Please use my needy hole."

 

That was met with a deep chuckle before Nia’s barely wet digit started massaging his rim. 

 

In that moment, Dean stepped out into the den they had converted into a playroom. He was dressed in assless chaps, cowboy boots, a pair of pink satin panties, and a cowboy hat. He did a double take when he saw the way Cas was spread on Nias’s lap. 

 

“Toy,” he growled in Cas’s ear, “tell Dean what you just told me.”

 

Inias loved to embarrass and humiliate Cas in front of Dean. He knew how needy and obedient it made him. He whimpered, trying not to look at Dean, which was difficult because he looked mouthwatering. "I... I'm grateful for your attention, Master. I'm your toy to use, please use my... needy holes,” he breathed out, a little quieter at the end.

 

Dean’s eyes were wide and his pupils were practically blown. He stood there, licking his lips as his gaze traveled to where Nias was continuing to tease his hole.

 

“Pet!” Inias barked at Dean, “proceed with your show.”

 

Cas's eyes met Dean's and he knew how he must look to him. Heated cheeks, parted lips, moaning softly from Inias's teasing. Spread open and presented for him to see. He knew Dean enjoyed watching Cas like that.

 

Dean started to walk through the room with a sexy swagger, showing off his outfit. As he turned and bent over for them, he pulled his panties to the side, showing off the big jewel of the plug he was wearing. Cas groaned at the sight, rocking his ass against his Master's finger.

 

“Like what you see, toy?” Inias purred as he gently started pushing inside, dry.

 

"Yes," Cas cried out. Not just because Dean looked amazing, but also because Inias wasn't prepping him with lube. Ever since the first time Inias had fingered him in the forest while LARPing, this sort of rough treatment made him wild with lust.

 

Inias chuckled and licked a swipe up Cas’s earlobe. “Ask pet nicely to bring me the lube.”

 

Cas did his best not to pout as he asked Dean, "Can you please bring Master the lube?"

 

“Don’t worry, toy,” he murmured in a soft laugh, “I’ll let you choose between dry prep or none before my slick cock is in you.”

 

And this was the reason why Nias was the perfect Master. He cuddled himself back against Inias, trying to spread his legs even wider as another wave of pleasure overwhelmed him. "Thank you, Master. For taking care of my needy holes."

 

Dean had obediently brought the bottle of Astroglide they kept on the side table. He lingered, staring at Cas like he was a cherry pie. 

 

Cas felt another wave of embarrassment, biting down on his lip. "Please don't look at me."

 

Inias’s finger was suddenly all the way in and he viciously crooked it to put pressure on Cas’s prostate. “My little slut.  _ Beg  _ him to watch you.”

 

Cas moaned with the onslaught of pleasure, whimpering as he shook his head. "Please... please look at my needy hole. Please watch my Master use me." His breathing hitched and when his gaze wandered to Dean, he could see his panties were tented.

 

“Like what you see, pet?” Inias asked Dean.

 

Dean nodded. “Yes, Master,” he breathed out before licking his lips in an almost daze. 

 

“Next outfit, pet. And quickly. I won’t fill my slut until you’re back in here and I don’t know how long he can go without my cock.” He used his free hand to grip Cas’s hair and turn his head. “Isn’t that right, slut? You need my cock, don’t you?”

 

Cas gasped and looked into his Master's eyes. "Yes, please. I need to get filled. I need your cock. I'm so desperate for it." Which was not an exaggeration in that moment. Cas felt almost dizzy from how horny Nias was making him.

 

“Yes, sir,” Dean breathed out, voice husky as he disappeared down the hallway.

 

Inias chuckled and started tapping Cas’s prostate. “So, what’ll it be, slut? Dry or none?”

 

He was really torn on that. Both ways would feel incredible with his Master. But he knew the waiting time would make him crazy so with dry prep he would at last feel his master's fingers in him. "Dry," he breathed out.

 

Inias immediately started pushing a second finger in. “Fuck yourself on my fingers. Show me what you need.”

 

Cas groaned, the burn and stretch was incredible. He braced his palms on the couch and rocked himself up and down to get Inias's fingers deeper inside of him. "Oh, yes, Master, thank you, Master," he cried out.

 

“Ohh,” he breathed out in a chuckle, “I can’t wait to feel you ride my cock like this. That what you need?” Inias started scissoring him open. “You pretending that’s my hard cock?”

 

"Yes, Master," Cas cried out. The pain from the rough stretch mixed with the pleasure had Cas's cock twitching, releasing precome. "Yes, I need to get filled by your big, hard cock. Need your come filling me deep."

 

“Open the lube for me,” he ordered. Cas could feel Inias pumping his cock against Cas’s ass cheek with his other hand.

 

"Yes, Master," Cas groaned out. Loving the teasing feeling of Inias’s cock against him. Just the thought of him pushing inside, taking him like this... It nearly made him come.

 

He braced himself with his left hand to fuck himself on his Master's fingers, using his right hand to flip open the bottle of lube. "It's open, Master," he gasped out. "Please."

 

Inias offered his palm in front of Cas’s hand. “Come on, slut.”

 

Cas squirted some lube into his Master's hand, purposely not using enough.

 

In that moment Dean came back to the den, this time in a pair of Daisy Dukes, even shorter than his car washing shorts, with a strategically placed hole, perfect for a quick fuck. He was wearing his skin tight sheer tank top and sashayed his hips in front of him. 

 

It was enough of a distraction that he was entirely caught off guard with the speed in which Inias pulled out his fingers and the head of his cock was slowly breeching him. “Show him how needy I made you, slut.”

 

Cas cried out in surprise as Inias’s hard cock pushed punishingly inside as soon as he started to fuck himself on it, like he had done with his Master's fingers before. It hurt exactly in the way he hoped it would and he moaned out when Inias’s dick hit his prostate, rewarding him with the most delicious pleasure. "Uh, uh, yes, Master, fuck my needy hole. Use me." He looked up at Dean with parted lips and a begging look. "Look how needy I am for my Master."

 

Dean’s eyes were almost black with how dilated his pupils were. “Master, may I please suck his cock?”

 

Inias chuckled. “Would you like that, toy? Every time you slide off my cock you fuck pet’s throat?”

 

Cas was pretty sure he would die from lust. “Yes, Master. Please allow me to fuck into his throat."

 

Inias snapped his fingers at Dean and he was on his knees in no time. “No sucking, pet. Just let my little slut fuck your mouth.”

 

Dean breathed out a husky, “Yes, Master,” before he loosely wrapped his lips around Cas’s cock.

 

“Now, slut,” he growled in Cas’s ear.

 

His Master didn't need to tell him twice. Cas started to ride his Master's cock, breath coming out in ragged pants at the sheer burn with each movement. He filled Dean's throat every time he slid up, not just with his cock but also with the copious amounts of precome, replenishing every time the pressure on his prostate became too much. He knew he was so tight, barely prepped like that, and Cas hoped it felt good for his Master, to fuck his tight, barely prepped channel. 

 

The pleasure from both sides, being filled and having a hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock was almost too much. His balls were tensing up and he knew it wouldn't take much to push him over.

 

"Master," he begged. "I'm so close. I'm going to come. I'm going to come from you using my needy hole."

 

“Good, because I’m going to fill this hole. You want to be filled with your Master’s seed? Then you better fuck yourself on my cock faster.”

 

Cas cried out again when he fucked himself faster, riding Inias as if it was his destiny. The rock hard cock went in deep, all the way in, and Cas gasped every time. "I need your seed, Master. I need it deep. Please fill me deep and hard, so it stays in me the whole night. Wanna be marked by you." 

 

The thought that some stranger at the event would somehow stretch his ass and see him filled with Inias's come like a whore was what brought him over the edge and he shot his load down Dean's throat with a strangled cry.

 

“Swallow, pet,” he commanded as he grunted and slammed into Cas a few more times, Dean swallowing around Cas as Inias filled him. 

 

If he could have, he would have come again. "Fuck, fuck. Yes," he breathed out as he slowly came down from that epic orgasm.

 

Dean pulled off, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at them in amazement. “Wow.”

 

Inias chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the back of Cas’s neck. “I second that emotion.”

 

Cas reached out to card his fingers through Dean's hair before he collapsed against Inias, turning his head as he looked up at him. "Did my tight hole satisfy you, Master?" he asked innocently.

 

“Very much, toy.” Inias turned Cas’s face to him as he pressed a kiss to his lips. “And I love you for it.”

 

Cas smiled against the kiss, feeling proud that he did good. "I love you," he whispered against Nias's lips, reaching down to Dean without looking and pulling him up on the couch with them. He gave his husband a loving smile. "I'm a big fan of this outfit."

 

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “And you, Master?”

 

Inias gripped the neck of the tank and pulled Dean close. “Get comfy in that,” he murmured before yanking Dean in for a kiss. 

 

Cas watched them both with a grin. "Guess it's decided then, dibs on holding Dean's leash, just so you know. You can hold my hand though, Nias."

 

“Lookin’ forward to it, cupcake.”

 

It was weird to switch back to his Dom role while still being stuffed with Inias's cock. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to switch back to the sub mindset, grinning when an idea suddenly popped in his head. "Master?" he asked innocently. "Do you want me to kneel in front of you, presenting my hole, so you can watch your come run out?"

 

Inias groaned outright, completely breaking out of his Dom role when he said, “Oh, fuck yeah.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Inias watched as Cas stripped Dean of his long overcoat and put the collar around his throat, handing him the leash so Cas could attach it. Dean looked cute in his shorts and the sheer tank top, like a little fuck toy and Inias could see how nervous he was. 

 

Cas caressed his cheek and leaned over for a soft kiss, mumbling something in Dean’s ear and Inias used the moment to enjoy the view. Cas was wearing skin tight dark jeans and a black jersey that showed off his muscles and what great shape he was in. He couldn’t wait to show both of them off as his, even though Cas was here as Dean’s Dom tonight and not Inias’s sub. 

 

He walked over to them to intertwine hands with Cas, looking at Dean. “Are you ready to meet the community, Dean?” Inias asked with a soft smile. He purposefully used Dean’s name. He had explained to him beforehand that in the entrance hall and at the bar, he was just Dean and was treated like an equal. But in the other rooms, the playrooms, he would be their sub. 

 

Dean still looked nervous, but he nodded and it helped when Cas started to enthusiastically tell him how everyone was looking forward to meeting him. Especially Hannah. That seemed to calm Dean down a little bit.

 

They left the small dressing room and went through the hallway of the venue, that was rented for the event. It was an old Hotel, built in the thirties, the interior design looked like something from the movie  _ Eyes Wide Shut, _ just without the people wearing ridiculous robes and masks. Not that Inias hadn’t been to an event like that before, but he prefered events like this one. They had less strict rules and left more room for fantasy.

 

Before they entered through the door into the main hall, Inias leaned over to Cas and whispered, “Next time you’re coming as my sub.”

 

He grinned when Cas’s breathing hitched. Like he expected, it earned him a pointed look from his boyfriend. “It must be nice to have dreams.”

 

Inias couldn’t help but smile. He loved the few times a month where Cas actually switched and played his sub, but he also loved that Cas mostly stuck to his role as Dom. He had met him like this, always challenging him and Inias knew he would miss it if Cas stopped. Luckily, Cas seemed to have found the perfect balance between being a sub and being a Dom. 

 

Which didn’t mean that he wouldn’t try to persuade Cas into attending an event as his sub. The little hitch in his breath before wasn’t the only reason Inias knew that Cas secretly wanted to do it. He knew a lot of the dirty fantasies Cas had.

 

As soon as they entered the main hall, a few of their friends walked up to them to greet them. Of course Hannah was the first, running up to Cas in a short, sheer red dress, that only covered half of their ass. They jumped up in Cas’s arms for a tight hug and a kiss before Inias hugged them from behind. “Hey, gorgeous. Got a kiss for me too?”

 

Hannah laughed and craned their neck back to kiss Inias. They were still such a cute little slut. They slid from Cas’s arms as Cas chuckled gently and pulled Dean closer. “Hannah, this is my husband, Dean. Dean, this is Hannah.”

 

Hannah smiled brightly at Dean and instantly pulled him in for a hug. “It’s so good to finally meet you. Cas has told us so much about you.”

 

Dean let out a soft laugh, but Inias caught the trepidation there. “Same here. I almost questioned if you existed.”

 

“Where is your better half?” Cas asked before Hannah could say anything. 

 

Hannah teetered on their feet and looked around. “Um… he is… good question. Oh, there! At the bar, Joe is talking to Raphael.” They grabbed Dean’s hand and smiled brightly at him. “Since Cas withheld you from us for such a long time, we all kind of want to kidnap you and get to know you. And by, ‘we,’ I mean our group of the best subs in the world.” Hannah pointed at an accumulation of sofas where Inias could make out the majority of subs from their community. 

 

“Let him breathe, Hannah. It’s his first time. We’re going to make a round so he gets to know everyone,” Inias chastitied them. 

 

Hannah pouted before they looked back at Dean. “We’re sitting over there. When you have enough of their Dom posturing and bragging about you, just come over to us.”

 

Dean nodded, chuckling softly. “I will.”

 

Hannah bounced off and back to their group when Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder. “Before you ask, Hannah is always energetic like that. Even when everyone is tired, they will still bounce around like a gummy bear.”

 

Inias chuckled and nodded. “It’s like Hannah has an endless supply of energy. Like an Energizer Bunny.”

 

“Never found their batteries though,” Cas added dryly and Inias had to laugh.

 

“Not that we didn't dig deep to look.” He gave Cas a knowing smile before he nodded at the bar, taking Cas’s hand again.

 

Dean was taking in the all of the different sights, and sounds, and probably smells as they started walking Dean through the main greeting room, for people to converse and discuss their kinks. All of the different outfits, from fully dressed people, to those, like Hannah, in scantily clad lingerie. There were even a few people in Hishi Karada or dressed for puppy play; being walked on a leash on all fours. 

 

There was a bar in the center of the room, for people to drink and chat; with several doors lining the back wall, for people to have private play parties. They were clearly marked, three rooms were specifically designated for spanking and punishment, two were for voyeurs, and the rest were for people planning on having penetrative sex. 

 

While this was one of the more low-key events for their community, it was probably still overwhelming to a newbie like Dean. He seemed to almost be in a daze as he kept looking around in awe. And this was a clean room, no play to be had. Boy, was he in for one hell of a good time.

 

Before they reached their friends, Inias leaned over to Cas, whispering, “How’s your ass, baby?”

 

Cas gave him another pointed look and Inias couldn’t help but grin. He loved to tease him. Inias kissed his cheek and whispered, “When we get back home, I’m going to rim you with an ice cube to make it all better.”

 

Cas gave him a fake smile and slapped his ass before he enthusiastically greeted the other Doms and purposefully ignored Inias. Everyone seemed eager to get to know Dean, shaking his hand and telling him how nice it was to finally meet him. He could see that Dean was slowly starting to relax, now that he saw that they were all normal people, who just so happen to share a common interest in regards to fulfilling sexual fantasies.

 

Billie gave Dean a leering gaze and smirked. "If you're going to punish him later, please let me know. You two bragged so much about his skills as sub, I can't wait to see him in action."

 

Inias wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and kissed the side of his throat. "What do you say, Dean? Do you want to be bent over later and show everyone what a perfect little sex toy you are?"

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. He leaned in close. “What would that entail?”

 

"In one of the playrooms is a spanking bench. Going to bend you over it and show off your gaping hole before I spank you and fuck you in front of the others. Cas will take care of your mouth. Would you like that?" Inias purred in Dean's ear.

 

Dean visibly swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Master.”

 

"Such a good boy," Inias praised him as he nibbled Dean's earlobe. 

 

Cas hugged both of them from the front, leaning in to whisper to Dean, "I know I already told you this, but we're the only ones fucking you, unless you tell us you want to be fucked by someone else."

 

Dean nodded and said, “For now, I’d rather stay monogamous.”

 

Inias started laughing and Cas chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled back to continue talking with Billie. Inias didn't listen, instead he turned Dean around and kissed him. He gave him a serious look. "Just because you're a sub doesn't mean every Dom in here has a right to touch you. You belong to Cas and me. If anyone bothers you while we're here, you come directly to me and that person will be thrown out."

 

“Okay, I wasn’t sure.” Dean looked a little sheepish.

 

"You are perfectly safe here, baby." Inias gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him. "Just relax and enjoy."

 

Dean smiled and rested his head on Inias’s shoulder. “So, how many of these have you and Cas been to?”

 

"Oof, that's a good question. A lot, I don't know. And Cas and I also went to different events, so I'm not sure. But I was pretty active in the community so probably a lot more than Cas. In the last few years we always went together though. Sometimes once a month."

 

Dean let out a soft huff of amazed laughter. “It’s like getting to see the Bat Cave.”

 

Inias chuckled. "The adult rated version." He let his fingers slide over Dean's sides. "Does it bother you that Cas and I had sex with a lot of people here?"

 

Dean pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, his expression incredulous. “It’d be damn hypocritical of me to be pissy about Cas’s past hook ups.”

 

Inias chuckled and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I'm asking you as a sub. Because over there with Hannah are a few subs that Cas or I have trained. If you want to go over there to talk to them, I just wanted to know if that's weird for you."

 

That was met with an unsure shrug. “I don’t see why it would be. Should it be weird?” 

 

Inias looked over at Cas before he turned back to Dean. "Remember how often Cas and I feel like we're competing with each other? You may feel the same with them."

 

“Why? You both already said I was the best sub you’ve ever had.” Dean wasn’t bragging, he was stating it matter-of-factly.

 

Inias gave him a smile before he kissed him again. "That's right. I'm glad you know that now. That wasn't always the case though. I remember you being insecure about that at the beginning."

 

Dean chuckled and grinned. “That’s ‘cause I was falling for you and I didn’t know how to deal.”

 

Inias smiled at him and kissed him again, whispering, "I love you, Dean." He pulled him in for a deeper kiss, one of his hands wandering to Dean's shorts and the hole in it, teasing his ass cheek through it. 

 

Dean gasped into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Inias’s neck and smirked. “I’m finally gonna get you to fuck me in a public setting.”

 

Inias rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, everyone is going to see what a perfect slut you are for my cock.” Inias leaned back to give Dean a stern look. "Go over to the other subs, my little toy. I'm going to get a room for us to have you on display later."

 

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Sir,” he whispered before he made his way to the couch where the other subs were sitting.

 

Inias looked after him, enjoying the view before he turned and went back to Cas, who was still talking to Billie. He wrapped his arms around him and dropped a kiss on his neck, subtly rocking his dick against Cas's ass. “Hey, baby. Wanted to get a room for us to play. Any wishes for how you want to tie Dean up?”

 

Cas leaned against him with a hum. “Silk. He likes the material on his skin.”

 

Inias slipped his hand under Cas’s shirt, his fingertips trailed up to his chest. Billie looked at him with a knowing grin as Cas moaned. “I would joke that you two need a room,” she said, “but since you were on your way to get one…”

 

Inias laughed and kissed Cas’s cheek. “I’ll tell you when we get one. You are cordially invited to watch our sub get filled.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. And I know a few others who are looking forward to seeing your Dean in action too.”

 

“We could make an announcement so no one would miss out,” Cas suggested and Inias really liked the idea. There would be so many eyes on Dean. He couldn’t wait to show everyone that these two men were his.

 

“Be right back, baby.” He kissed Cas’s cheek before he walked through the room in the direction of the Dungeon Master.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean was in sensory overload, he was sure. It was exhilarating and a little intimidating all at the same time. He was grateful that there were separate playrooms. Because if the eye candy  –  combined with all the damn teasing he suffered at the hands of his Doms  – also were performing different sexual acts like some crazy, giant,  _ Caligula  _ type orgy; well… Dean would have probably agreed to being fucked by multiple people.

 

When Inias sent him to chat with the other subs, like some bizarre, kinky version of fifties housewife book clubs; Hannah squealed when they saw him approach. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. He had been grateful he met Hannah first, at least he felt like he knew someone. 

 

As he moved to sit in the proffered seat next to Hannah, Dean smiled at the five other subs. There was a slightly older black man, a little heavy set, who appeared critical of Dean, if his quirked brow was any indication. Hannah was next to a young Asian girl with big glasses in a Catholic school girl’s outfit, who had a sweet smile. She seemed as nervous as Dean felt. The other two guys were sitting on the back of the couch, chatting with each other, wearing matching lycra body suits with a huge “C” embroidered across the chest. 

 

Dean smiled at Hannah and asked, “So is this like a clique? Or are we the only subs here tonight?”

 

Hannah giggled and nodded. "There are a few other subs here, and probably more will come later this evening. But we are all members of the same community so we usually use this time to meet up and chat." She pointed at the cute Asian girl. "This is Ambriel, she and I know each other because we both were Cas's subs." She pointed at the skeptical looking older guy. "This is Uriel, Raphael's sub... stop looking so grumpy, Uriel. And the cuties on the couch are Indra and Austin. They belong to our Dungeon Master."

 

Dean bit his lip, trying not to laugh. He couldn’t  _ wait  _ to tell Charlie that the guy running the event was actually called a dungeon master. “Nice to meet you. So do you have Doms?”

 

"I do." Hannah pointed over at the bar. "That’s Joe, my husband. Cas introduced us actually."

 

Ambriel shyly looked down at her lap, murmuring, "I don't have a Dom at the moment."

 

“So you don’t have to have a Dom to come to these things?” Dean felt a little bad for her, considering he had  _ two _ Doms.

 

She shook her head, her hair sliding over her revealed breasts. "It's a good opportunity to find a new one. This isn't just for pairings."

 

Dean was momentarily distracted by her breasts and shook his head to stop himself from outright leering at her. “Is it weird meeting a former Dom’s new sub?”

 

She looked up at him with big round eyes. "No, is it weird for you?" she asked, sounding concerned as she leaned forward. "But I envy you a little bit. Castiel is such a good Dom."

 

"Oh, yes," Hannah sighed before taking a sip from their champagne flute.

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, I’m damn lucky.”

 

"And I heard that you married him and that Inias is your boyfriend?" Ambriel asked and it was really hard to look away from her perky tits.

 

“Yeah, and also our Dom.”

 

"Our?" Hannah asked in confusion. Ambriel leaned in even closer. 

 

Dean’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat. “Um, I meant mine.”

 

Hannah squinted their eyes at Dean. "There is one rule all subs must abide." When Ambriel opened her mouth Hannah covered it with their palm. "You don't keep secrets from your fellow subs. But nothing you say will ever leave this circle."

 

Honestly, Hannah needed to cover Ambriel’s tits, those were way more distracting. Dean eyed Hannah suspiciously. “Why don’t I believe you?”

 

Hannah raised their eyebrow. "You think I'm not to be trusted?"

 

Dean sighed and looked around. “This won’t leave the circle?”

 

Hannah looked over at Uriel to glare at him. "Maybe you just tell us... Uriel is kind of a gossip."

 

Uriel frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not gonna tell."

 

"Swear on your monster cock collection," Hannah demanded.

 

Uriel rolled his eyes and huffed out, "I swear on my monster cock collection that I won't tell anyone anything we talk about here."

 

Hannah grinned at Dean before their hand slipped from Ambriel's mouth and they pinched one of her nipples. Ambriel pouted and nodded, and there was obviously a silent communication thing going on between them. It didn't help that her nipples were hard now and slightly red, begging to be touched.

 

Dean took one more surreptitious glance around and turned back, trying desperately to not look at Ambriel’s breasts. “Cas sometimes switches for Inias.”

 

There was a gasp falling from Hannah's mouth and Ambriel’s chin dropped like in a cartoon. "No way," Hannah cried out. Uriel just reacted with an eye roll.

 

“Swear on his monster cock collection you won’t tell,” Dean pleaded with them.

 

Hannah giggled at the indignant huff Uriel let out. "Don't worry, Dean. You can trust me when I say I won't tell. And I won't tell." 

 

Ambriel and Hannah leaned closer, both with matching curious looks. "But still, that is so hot. You have no idea how long Inias and Castiel have flirted with each other in front of us, trying to get the other to submit. It's awesome that it’s happened now. And I have to say my money was on Inias to win."

 

Ambriel pouted. "I thought it would be Castiel."

 

Hannah laughed and shook her head. "That's because you never got spanked by Inias."

 

Ambriel pouted even more. "Now I really want to get spanked."

 

Dean chuckled and gave her a charming smile. “I’m sure Inias would love to spank you. I could ask him?”

 

Her eyes got even rounder and he had no idea how that was possible. "Oh, yes, please! You're really nice, Dean."

 

“You’re really pretty,” he said without even thinking. 

 

She blushed and pushed her big glasses up her nose. "Thank you. Will your Masters allow you to play with other subs?"

 

“I, uh… I don’t know,” he answered honestly. That possibility had never even occurred to Dean.

 

Ambriel leaned back against the couch, some of the best seduction moves Dean had ever seen. "You could ask them and if you want to, you can touch me."

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he nodded as he got off of the couch. “Let me find one of them.” He departed to a chorus of giggles from Hannah and Ambriel as he started looking around the room for one of his Doms.

 

He saw Cas standing at the bar, drinking a coke with Hannah's husband.

 

Dean tapped his shoulder a little breathlessly, eyes trained on Ambriel, who was now being touched by Hannah. Hannah was cupping her breast, pinching her nipple in obvious display. “Cas, uh… Cas?”

 

"Hey, bab–" Cas stopped when he turned and looked in the same direction Dean was staring. "Let me guess, you're here to ask if you can play with them?"

 

“Can I?” he asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

 

Cas leaned over and growled in his ear, "Of course. I will be watching you have fun. Ambriel gets super slutty when you touch her breasts."

 

Dean licked his lips and nodded. “How, uh… how far am I allowed to go?”

 

"As far as she wants." He wrapped his hands around Dean's throat, his voice changing into a commanding tone, "But when Inias comes to get you for our room, you’ll come with us, no matter if you're done playing or not."

 

Dean nodded, swallowing against the light pressure against his throat. “Yes, Master.”

 

Cas slowly let go of him, wishing him fun and slapping his ass before Dean walked back to the couch.

 

He practically slid onto the couch to join Hannah and Ambriel again. He shuffled them and gave them a sheepish smile. “I’m allowed to play with other subs.”

 

"Nice." Hannah smiled at him before Ambriel slid on Dean's lap and pouted.

 

"I'm way more needy for playing than Hannah is." She gave Dean a super cute and innocent look. "Would you touch me, Dean?"

 

Dean nodded dumbly and reached out to cup her breast. He couldn’t remember the last time he touched a woman. Hell, he was being spit roasted when Meg fucked him, but he never got to touch her. He looked to Ambriel to make sure she was okay with it, his cock already at half mast.

 

She moaned and started to grind against him. "You don't have to be gentle with them. I like it rough."

 

Not needing to be told twice, Dean kneaded her breast before going straight for the nipple. “Fuck,” he breathed out.

 

He heard a moan coming from Hannah, noticing that they were watching them with parted lips, stroking their cock.

 

"Would you suck them?" Ambriel asked with a gasp.

 

Dean nodded and leaned forward, pinching one nipple with his hand, while he sucked the other between his lips. 

 

It felt like Ambriel was going nuts on his lap, moaning and gasping, her head thrown back as she grinded down on him. "Uh, Dean... you're making me so wet."

 

Dean hummed around her nipple before gently biting it. He got that, he was harder than Chinese algebra.

 

"Did your Master say if you’re allowed to fuck me?" she breathed out.

 

Dean reluctantly pulled off to look at her, flicking his tongue against her nipple before he said, “He said I can go as far as you want.”

 

Hannah chuckled as they slid closer. "Castiel knows she always want to go all the way when you touch her breasts." They held up a condom with a smile. "Want me to wrap you up?"

 

Dean nodded and smiled at Hannah, nodding for them to draw closer. “Kiss me while you do it.”

 

Ambriel slid back and freed Dean's cock from his shorts, stroking it and holding it in place for Hannah as they slid closer, unwrapping the condom. Hannah never stopped watching Dean, kind brown eyes that sparkled with a smile. They leaned over to draw Dean in for a dirty and open mouthed kiss as their hands pulled the condom over his throbbing dick.

 

Dean braced his hand at the nape of their neck as he deepened the kiss, groaning at feeling their and her hands on his throbbing cock.

 

The hands were quickly replaced by a tight and wet pussy sliding down. Ambriel let out a deep moan as she started to ride him, making noises like a porn star. Dean could hear that they had gathered a few spectators, mostly commenting on what a cute little slut Ambriel was.

 

Dean moaned into Hannah’s mouth as he gripped Ambriel’s hip with one hand, playing with her right tit with the other.

 

"Dean," Hannah moaned against his lips. "Would you stroke me?"

 

Dean nodded against their lips as he slipped his hand to Hannah’s cock, gently gripping before he started stroking them. Ambriel started riding him faster and Dean moaned outright.

 

Hannah moaned into their kiss, rocking their cock up into his fist to get him to stroke faster. He could feel Ambriel clenching around his cock, gasping out loud, "I'm coming, yes, I'm coming. Uhhh yes."

 

And after being teased all day, Dean could feel the familiar heat pooling in his groin. He stroked Hannah faster. “Come with us,” he breathed against their lips.

 

Hannah moaned and pressed closer, "So close, Dean... touch my breasts."

 

Dean moved his other hand to cup Hannah’s closer breast, slipping his hand under the bra to tweak their nipple.

 

Hannah cried out and came all over his hand, while Ambriel was still riding him, bouncing up and down without letup, clenching hard around his dick.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned out as the relief of his orgasm shuddered through him, filling the condom.

 

Ambriel collapsed against his body, kissing his shoulder with a satisfied hum while Hannah traded a few lazy kisses with him before they pulled back with dual sated expressions. "It's really nice to meet you, Dean."

 

Dean let out a soft chuckle and shook his head in amazement. “Hell yeah.”

 

He heard a strict clearing of a throat when his gaze met Inias's, who was standing in front of the couch with his hands crossed over his chest. "Our room is ready. You two are invited to watch our toy get fucked."

 

Ambriel scrambled off of Dean and onto her knees, her head bowed. Hannah was pulling back too, equally submitting to Inias. "Thank you. We would love to watch him." 

 

Dean pulled off the condom and dropped it into the small trash can next to the couch as he stood up, smiling at his Master. “Would you like me to walk or crawl, Master?”

 

"I’d like you to walk, so everyone can see your cock," Inias answered with a grin at Dean's open shorts before he took Dean’s leash in hand.

 

Dean nodded and suddenly realized just how many people had been watching their impromptu show. The exhibitionist in him was in Heaven, but it was still a little overwhelming. Dean kept his gaze downward, like an obedient sub, as Inias walked him to one of the rooms.

 

When they entered the playroom Dean could see the bench in the middle, and around said bench were a lot of chairs, like the bench was a stage and he would be on display for everyone. A lot of the chairs were already filled with people, a lot of them Doms with their subs on their laps or on their knees in front of them. Cas was walking up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before he tied his hands behind his back with soft satin ribbons. “Almost thirty people here just to see your hole, pet,” he growled into his ear. 

 

Dean swallowed down his nervousness and nodded to his Dom. “I will do my best to please them and you, Master.”

 

“Good boy." Inias carded his fingers through his hair. "Oh, and let me introduce the Dungeon Master to you."

 

Dean nodded and allowed Inias to turn him around. The first thing he was met with was a broad chest cloaked in a black leather vest. As he slowly lifted his gaze, Dean couldn’t hold back the gasp of surprise. “Chief?”

 

The Chief chuckled and shook his head in amusement. “Good to know you never outgrew the size kink, even if you did outgrow those shorts.”

 

Dean was unable to hold back his bark of laughter as memories of his and Cas’s first Pride flashed through his mind’s eye. All of the interesting characters they met that day. The fact that Dean lost his anal virginity in a ridiculously painted minibus owned by a burly musician. Apparently, it was a very small, kinky world.

 

“Do you still have that van, Chief?”

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Any here:** I'm so fucking proud of this fic you have no idea. First poly fic I have ever written and I loved every second of it. We are still writing on the prequel to Playing with Fire so when everything is online I recommend reading it in the right order timewise (because there are so many characters in here, that get introduced in the prequel). I’m a huge fan of Inias and I’m super happy I infected Frankie with my Cas/Nias ship some time ago. *hehe* Anyway this was so much fun to write, I especially loved to write the Dom parts. Although man, some scenes left me really emotional especially on the prequel we're writing and I can't wait to have this series complete and out there cuz it's epic (not only because of the word count. We are at chapter 3 in the prequel and it's already as long as this complete fic).
> 
> As always a big thanks to all the readers that left kudos and comments on Playing with Fire, encouraging us to write the sequel. We hope you will enjoy this… mostly porn fest with story and a huge portion of love.
> 
> Frankie here: Unlike Any, I do NOT recommend you read this fic in its chronological order. I recommend you read it as such: Playing with Fire, We Kiss and the Flames Get Higher, THEN the prequel (each chapter chronicles a year in their lives from when they meet over the following eight years, so each chapter is about the length of a damn novel so far). But do whatever the hell you want!
> 
> Oh, man, I’m really fucking proud of what we did here. And yes, holy fuck, there’s so much smut. Hopefully we kept it different and interesting enough that you didn’t get bored or annoyed with the sheer amount of smut this fic has. Because there’s a helluva lot of plot and heart. 
> 
> And yes, thank you for all of the amazing comments, the love, and the fact that this fic’s primary fic (PWF) has also been added to the Destiel Fan Survey Fave’s collection! Seriously, it’s fucking awesome, you’re awesome, and yeah. Man. I’m kind of reeling, I might be getting a drop from finishing the fic lol.
> 
>  **Any here:** *hands over some chocolate*
> 
> Frankie here: My Dom takes such good care of me.
> 
>  **Any here:** Someone has to ;P Otherwise you would run around writing angsty fics with double main character deaths....
> 
> Frankie here: That’s fucking true, I can’t even argue. Oh, man. I fucking hope you guys enjoy this fic, I hope you enjoyed our foray into some heavy fucking subject matter, while still trying to keep this fic in the “happy ending” and “romcom” categories. And we hope you stick around for the prequel that we will work on next to finish and THEN the upcoming In a Mirror, Darkly sequel. Not to mention about half a dozen other fics that are finished or being worked on. Including the 2018 DCBB and Dean/Cas Pinefest coming up!
> 
>  **Any here:** I hope we all see you then :D! Back to writing, Frankie LOL
> 
> Frankie here: Yup, a fangirl’s work is never done. <3<3


End file.
